Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during the first year in Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto Naegi is an average, ordinary teenager, and lives an ordinary life, but things changed as he is chosen to enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy, and he hoped that his new life would become "extraordinary". However, "luck" would change his life after encountering a UFO and gives him a "costume" that gives him "super powers".
1. The Beginning

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers and Danganronpa fans! Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head and I decided to see how this would go as this story has a new twist while retaining most elements from the anime while incorporating "superhero"-like twists here.

It all started when I came across a local mall where on of its stalls was selling a DVD of "**The Greatest American Hero**", and having seen a few episodes on cable TV in the late 1990's, and watching the opening theme on **youtube**, along with the info from **wikipedia**, and watching the DVD that I bought, I decided to try this out and see how this would go as I'm going to combine the plot elements of the two shows, as I feel this story I'm making would be a lot of fun.

While most of the main characters of Danganronpa characters will be shown here, with Makoto Naegi being the main character, some other characters from various Danganronpa series will be making occasional guest appearances.

While there will be some romance in the chapters, in which Sayaka Maizono will be Naegi's partner, he will occasionally be working with other girls in the Danganronpa series, such as Kyoko Kirigiri, while the main villain in this fic will be Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, which they will appear sometime later.

Lastly, the events are set during the first year of Hope's Peak Academy.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

The scene shifts to the other side of the galaxy, where you can see a planet similar to that of Earth, though it is shown that it was covered with "pollution", and as the scene zooms in closer, you can see that the unidentified planet is in a state of civil war, and that there were many casualties from both sides, and the ensuing war involves the use of what appeared to be high technology which seemed to be far superior than that of Earth's technology.

As the war reaches its pinnacle, three of the planet's inhabitants, who roughly resembled humans, though their appearances were covered in white silhouette, are revealed to be scientists, and the planet's leader now tasked them to escape their planet and safe-keep what appeared to be a box containing unknown items, and spoke to the three persons, identified as **Cherubi**, a once disgruntled scientist who indirectly caused the civil war, and is now repentant and redeemed, wanting to make up for his misdeeds. the scene shifts to the other two persons alos covered in white silhouette, though their shapes shows that they are a female and male, and they are identified as **Ophani** and **Seraphi**, and like the planet's leader, they also accepted Cerubi's redemption and the four persons are now making preparations to make their escape sensing that the enemy faction are heading their way, and the four of them are determined to keep the item away from evil hands.

"Ophani…Seraphi…forgive me...it's my fault that we are in this dire situation..."

"It's alright…"

"We forgive you…and for the sake of restoring peace…let's work together…"

"But…but…after all the wrongdoing that I've done…"

"The enemy leader did this to you…he manipulated you...but you are okay now…"

"The three of you...you must move on…leave without me...you must safeguard the item no matter what...we can't let the enemy faction get their hands on THAT…"

"What? You…can't be serious…!"

"Great leader…we can't just abandon you…!"

"Please…there has to be another way…!"

"This is the only way…When you find the someone who is better suited for using this item, and proved to be a benevolent user…and once he has proven him/herself, then we shall enlist that person's aid in saving our planet...but for now...you must survive...go now...and good luck."

As the three silhouetted persons banded together and boarded an escape ship, taking the item with them, they left the beleaguered planet and they were saddened by what has happened, yet they must fulfill their mission in which they are now working hard to bring peace back as well as repairing the damage that was done due to the attacks made by enemy forces, As the ship, resembling a UFO, flew farther away from the planet, the scene shows that the planet's leader was captured and taken prisoner, and the enemy forces are unaware that three more targets have escaped, and are unaware that the secret item was with the three persons who fled.

**-x-**

As the years passed by, the ship traveled within outer space, drifting as they passed by certain solar systems and using a small device they sent it to nearby planets to see if the inhabitants there would be benevolent or malevolent, and so far some of certain planets' inhabitants are somewhat technologically left behind, some rule through monarchy and others through ferocity, thus the ship's inhabitants deemed them not suitable to have the item tested on them.

"These inhabitants...they are not worthy..."

"Yes...they are malevolent..."

"Some are feral in nature..."

"What shall we do now...?"

"We continue..seek out other planets and observe its inhabitants..."

"You are right...we mustn't let our leader's sacrifice be in vain..."

"Then we must not give up..."

"Yes..."

"let us continue the search..."

And so the ship continues to drift in space searching for any planet with life forms who are hopefully benevolent and that they are not fallen to any form of temptation sop that they can judge if any of them are worthy of being given the secret item that the space explorers are carrying.

**-x-**

In the months that passed, the ship is now within Earth's solar system, and there Cherubi, Ophani and Seraphi saw the nearby planets, and the trio wondered which of the planets have "intelligent inhabitants", and a beam of hope flow within them as they believe that there may be persons who have a "good heart and soul" and may be suitable for using the secret item they've been carrying so long.

"This solar system..."

"It's quite beautiful..."

"And captivating to watch..."

"This is a good opportunity...let's sent our drones to each planet and see what these planets' inhabitants are like..."

"Yes...they may be life forms who are peaceful and benevolent..."

"That planet over there...it resembled ours..."

"You're right..."

"Let's send our drones there and see what its inhabitants are like..."

"Indeed...I will sent it there now..."

And so they sent miniature scout machines to each planets so that they could evaluate and calculate before they make their moves in meeting a chosen planet's inhabitants so they can choose a suitable person they would deem worthy of giving the secret item to.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the planet Earth, and the scene zooms in right at the heart of Tokyo, Japan where the timeline now is five years after the events that happened the unidentified planet. You can see the streets are filled with people and vehicles while everything is business as usual. As people are walking the streets and crossing the road, you can see

The scene shifts to Makoto Naegi, lamenting how today was not a lucky day for him. Makoto's life has been nothing but normal up till that point - normal school, normal friends, and a normal family. He's pretty much the textbook example of a normal high school student. However, something went wrong on that particular day.

It all started on a clear day after school. Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named Jutarou Akafuku. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again. As he was regaining his balance, his hand accidentally brushed over a button.

It was a button to open the bus's door. Jutarou saw this as an opportunity and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain, and shouted at Makoto to chase after the robber. Makoto couldn't believe that he'd ask someone of his stature to chase after a grown man - and capture him, no less. But for some reason, the entire bus seemed to be in agreement. Makoto sought out the bus driver for assistance - surely he would point out how ridiculous this situation was - but found the bus driver passed out. How unlucky.

Left with no choice, Makoto jumped out of the bus, only to crash into a postman who took note of the bus's erratic movements and came over to check. Both of them fell over - Makoto lamenting his bad luck again before noticing Jutarou riding the motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Jutarou was frustrated with the series of irregular happenings that disrupted his careful planning - something like this had never happened before -, and threatened Makoto by saying that he'd hate Makoto for the rest of his life if he ended up being arrested.

Jutarou started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could escape successfully with this motorcycle. He'd have to abandon it eventually since post delivery motorcycles tend to stand out - but that'll be a while ahead. The postman shouted at him, and Makoto simply stood there unmoving. He was tired of the streak of misfortune that seemed to follow him at every step, and decided to give up and do nothing. He just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as a ordinary high school student.

At that moment, the motorcycle that Jutarou was riding tipped over and threw the man across the street. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a streetlamp before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke, burning up the bag of letters that the postman had put on it.

Makoto walked towards the accident site, unable to believe his eyes. What he found was a bent and broken can of juice - the cause for the motorcycle overturning, and one of that cans that Makoto accidentally spilled all over the streets just a while ago, and one that he wasn't able to locate when he searched for missing cans.

It was a series of impossible coincidences caused by Makoto's bad luck. And this situation was merely a result of Makoto's overwhelmingly bad luck managing to defeat Jutarou's careful planning and luck. It rendered all sorts of talent and hard work futile.

Yet this was not the end of the worst day in the life of Makoto Naegi - but he himself would not realize this until much later.

The scene shifts back to Jin Kirigiri, who has been informed that the letter addressed to that year's Ultimate Lucky Student has been burnt up in an unfortunate accident involving a robber and a motorcycle stolen from a postman. Having heard that, Jin Kirigiri decides to hold the lottery again, because he feels that the misfortune of having her admission letter burn up disqualifies her from being accepted as Ultimate Lucky Student. In fact, he's already gotten the results of the draw - Makoto Naegi.

Meanwhile, Makoto was returning home after a long period of questioning by the police (and of course, he missed Sayaka's performance on the TV that he was looking forward to). He was dead tired, yet his nerves were still on the edge as he was wary of more unfortunate things happening to him on the taxi ride home. Fortunately, he arrived home rather smoothly - only to be greeted by his enthusiastic younger sister, who told him that a letter from Hope's Peak Academy had arrived for him, accepting him as this year's "Super High School-level Luckster".

Makoto was overjoyed - he felt like all the misfortune that he'd experienced in this day had been overturned by this news, but little did he know that he was wrong.

As the Naegi siblings were rejoicing the news, they did not notice that a small floating device was actually trailing Naegi and recorded the events he is involved in, and then leaves as it heads upwards and less than an hour later it reached outer space where Cherubi, Ophani and Seraphi received the footage and after witnessing it, they deemed Naegi "morally fit" to receive the secret item they intend to give, seeing that he is benevolent enough to face the challenges and believed that once he adjusts to his would-be challenges they would later approach and ask for his aid.

"That boy...he appeared to be an ordinary life form..."

"Indeed..."

"Yet he is very benevolent...and innocent..."

"Is it wise for us to send this secret item to him?"

"We have nothing to lose if we give it to him...and if her turns out to be a very undesirable one...then we will take it back..."

"I see...are you two fine with this?"

"I do..."

"I agree..."

"Then it is decided...now let us analyze the data we got...hmm...Makoto Naegi...aged 15 years old..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and my apologies if the other Danganronpa casts have not been shown, apart from Jin Kirigiri and Komaru, with a brief mention of Sayaka Maizono, and only the "three humanoid-like aliens" are shown throughout the chapter but this is because of it's an integral part of building up the story of this fic, which I decided to give more on the plot.

Don't pout…I'm going to give our Danganronpa cast more screen time once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi starts his "normal life" at Hope's Peak Academy, and there he will immediately get involved in situation where his "luck" would kick in while befriending some of the Danganronpa cast…

Moreover, the three "humanoid-like aliens" finally make their moves as they made their presence known to Naegi and…well…that's where his "luck" would change his life for the better...or worse…


	2. Chance Encounter

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it got a few reviews, yet this is more than enough for me to bring in the next chapter.

Last chapter showed you what happened and how and why the three humanoid-like aliens see and observed Naegi after witnessing his "unlucky day" and deemed him as a potential user of the "secret item" they are tasked to give to someone. Now they are ready to give it to him while at the same time Naegi gets to spend his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, where he will meet with his would-be love interest and the rest of the Danganronpa cast are set to appear.

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Gūzen no Deai_**

The scene shows that a few weeks later, you can see Hope's Peak Academy, and there you can see a lot of students coming inside, most of them are already enrolled due to their names being randomly chosen and given their assigned titles, while the next scene zooms in and you can see **Makoto Naegi** walking by, and he was in a state of disbelief that he was chosen to become one of the academy's students through a random draw, and given the title of "Super High School-level Luckster".

Despite the fact that he was chosen to become one of the academy students, which is quite an honor, Naegi still doesn't see himself as "one of the chosen students", as he is still a teenager and is somewhat a few inches shorter than an average adult man. This is proven after seeing other students walk past him and compared their heights. Despite the "Luckster" title, Naegi still sees himself as an ordinary teen, and took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter when a hand touched his shoulder, and as he turned around, he is surprised to see who tapped his shoulder and a conversation took place.

"_Okay...here goes nothing..._"

"Um...Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun...it's you!"

"Huh?"

"It's me!"

"Maizono-san?"

"Yup-yup!"

The one Naegi speaking to is a girl, roughly the same age as him, and she is identified as **Sayaka Maizono**, who has the assigned title of "Super High School-level Idol", in which she is a popular singing idol, and Naegi is surprised at seeing her as Maizono was a schoolmate of Naegi in the last three years as they were in the same junior high school, and he couldn't believe that she still remembered him and as the two made some conversation, the other academy students are surprised, as some of them saw her on TV, yet they couldn't believe that she is chatting with an "ordinary boy".

"Hey, look!"

"Sayaka Maizono!"

"The popular idol?"

"Cool! She's here at Hope's Peak Academy as a student?"

"Whoa...look...who is she talking to?"

"What a boring-looking guy..."

"They seemed to be getting along..."

"Man...I'm jealous..."

Seeing that they are "attracting attention", Maizono told Naegi that they should go inside which he agreed, sensing that some of the male students are "staring daggers" at him and the two went inside, and soon other male students got word that the popular Maizono is also a student at Hope's Peak Academy yet they are startled at the fact that she is chatting immediately with Naegi, in which they are surprised at the fact that Naegi is the "Luckster" and that an "Idol" would entertain him, causing some of them to get envious and jealous towards Naegi.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Maizono and Naegi are at the hallway looking at the bulletin board, where several papers are posted, showing the list of sections where the students are assigned to, though the two teens couldn't see it immediately as there were a lot of students in front of them and they had to be patient in waiting for their turns, which Naegi sighed as he never thought the first day of school would turn out to be like this, though Maizono cheered him up which worked well for him.

"Cheer up, Naegi-kun..."

"I know..."

"But you're lucky..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...your name was chosen to become a student in this prestigious academy...and you got a friend from junior high who just became your schoolmate...and we get to chat for the next three years...friends..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"So cheer up..."

"Okay..."

By then the students in front of them started to leave, and the two teens took the chance to see the bulletin board and there they are able to find their names, seeing that they are assigned in the same section much to Naegi and Maizono's delight, as they are classmates and are assigned to section "**Class 78**", and the two immediately went towards the room they are assigned to, and there they saw that the other are already there and they appeared to be upbeat like Maizono. Some of them even greeted Maizono as they appeared to know her because of her status as an idol singer.

Naegi glanced at the other students who would become his classmates, and they are identified as the following along with their assigned titles:

\- **Byakuya Togami** \- "Super High School-level Heir"

\- **Kyoko Kirigiri** \- "Super High School-level Detective"

\- **Toko Fukawa** \- "Super High School-level Novelist"

\- **Yasuhiro Hagakure** \- "Super High School-level Fortune Teller"

\- **Aoi Asahina** \- "Super High School-level Swimmer"

\- **Sakura Ohgami** \- "Super High School-level Martial Artist"

\- **Celestia Ludenberg** \- "Super High School-level Gambler"

\- **Hifumin Yamada** \- "Super High School-level Doujin Artist"

\- **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** \- "Super High School-level Moral Compass"

\- **Mondo Ohwada** \- "Super High School-level Biker"

\- **Chihiro Fujisaki** \- "Super High School-level Programmer"

\- **Leon Kuwata** \- "Super High School-level Baseball Player"

\- **Junko Enoshima** \- "Super High School-level Fashionista"

\- **Mukuro Ikusaba** \- "Super High School-level Soldier"

As Mazono began befriending the others, Naegi sat on his seat and stood still, wondering if he could really make a difference here and wondered if "luck" is on his side, until the other students began conversing with Naegi, and to his surprise, he finds himself building a rapport with them because of his optimism, and in no time he began to make friends with most of them, though Togami and Fukawa were reluctant to befriend Naegi because of their attitudes.

By then a homeroom teacher arrived and began the first subject of classes and everyone began to snap to attention and the lecture commences.

**-x-**

In the weeks that followed, Naegi adjusted to the school life he was in, and thankfully he adjusted well, and he is starting to enjoy his school life and things went well, and soon he began spending time with some of his classmates, though a select few chose not to engage in casual conversations with Naegi, such as Togami, Fukawa and Kirigiri. Soon he began to build a friendship with Hagakure and there the "Fortune Teller" decided to give him a free fortune telling as he glanced at his crystal ball.

"Say, Naegi-chi...thanks for being a friend..."

"Sure, no problem..."

"As thanks...I'll read you a fortune..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...and it'll be free of charge..."

"Are you sure...I don't think I need..."

"Okay...here goes...hmm...oh...hmm..."

"What...? What did you see...?"

Naegi blinked his eyes at what he was told, in which the following scenarios are laid out by Hagakure's fortune telling:

\- Naegi will have a "chance encounter" with aliens

\- His life will changed for better or worse

\- Hardships will challenge him in the coming days

\- Something "super" will come in his path

Naegi sweat-dropped upon hearing the hints of the fortune reading and slowly dismissed the notions though Hagakure insisted that his fortune readings are "accurate" and they are likely to happen, which Naegi sighed and is about to leave when a schoolmate came and invited Hagakure to a party, in which some of his parents' social acquaintances are in to fortune telling and when Hagakure asked if he is to get payed for every fortune reading, the schoolmate nodded and accepted, and invited Naegi to come along, and though Naegi turns down the offer, the schoolmate invited him and Naegi reluctantly accepted.

**-x-**

One night, a week later, Hagakue and Naegi arrived a party which the academy schoolmate greeted them and the two were escorted inside, and Naegi was amazed at seeing the people inside, who they appeared to be of high social standards and started to wonder if coming here is a good idea since he is just an ordinary teen yet the schoolmate assured that he would fit in completely, as he felt out of place. Hagakure smirked, seeing that most of the people here are adults and appeared to be wealthy and this was a good thing for him as he would get to collect a lot of money if he read fortune readings for them and confided this to Naegi.

"Good thing you came, Naegi-chi..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...your "good luck" would surely come in handy..."

"Wait...what made you say that?"

"Lots of people here are rich...and if they want some fortune reading...I could collect a lot of cash..."

"Really? I doubt my "luck" would be that..."

"Okay...I'm off...enjoy yourself..."

"..."

At the party, the two ate and though Hagakure drank, though Naegi opted not to, and there Hagakure began reading fortune tellings and there Naegi's "luck" kicks in and it was a good one as the customers were pleased and payed Hagakure rather handsomely, and while the two are still there, Hagakure took sips from adult drinks like tequila which slowly made them a bit drunk but still managed their presence of mind, and Naegi sighed as he really felt out of place, until a slightly drunk party-goer came and offered Naegi a tequila, which the teen politely declines, but the party-goer wouldn't take "no" for an answer and jabbed the bottle on the boy's mouth, and bad luck struck Naegi as he accidentally swallowed the contents and he immediately felt the effects and is borderlining on drunkness and Hagakure saw this and grabbed Naegi away, and there he suggested to his younger classmate that he go home early, which he accepted.

"Whoa..."

"Hic..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-chi...?"

"I think I'm drunk..."

"After you took half a bottle...?"

"That's one strong beer..."

"It's tequila...not beer..."

"You're right...I want to go home..."

"Yeah...or else someone might see you like this..."

"Okay...I'm going..."

"I better get you a taxi...?"

"Hic..."

And so Hagakure carried a semi-drunk Naegi outside and hailed a taxi and helped the younger teen board inside the cab and after telling the address, the cab left the venue with hagakure hoping that Naegi gets home safely.

**-x-**

The time now is 22:00, and the taxi is the road, and the cab driver felt sorry for Naegi, seeing him a bit drunk and hoped that the boy is able to go to his house unscathed, and by then are passing by a train track which at this time, there were no more train passing, but then something unexpected happened as the taxi cab got stuck within the track and the cab driver got off and try to push the car forward, while Naegi slowly noticed it and offered to help, which the cab driver politely turn it down.

"Darn..."

"Huh?"

"What a time to get stuck..."

"Want...me to...help...?"

"No...I'll be fine...you stay inside the taxi..."

"Okay..."

"You better not vomit inside my car..."

As the taxi driver tries to push the taxi off the train tracks, Naegi waited inside the vehicle, and despite being semi-drunk, he still has a partial presence of mind, and slowly realized that "bad luck" struck him, as he is partially drunk and that the taxi is stuck on the train tracks, and as he is pondering on leaving on his own, something attracted their attention as the UFO appeared above them, and the taxi driver was surprised, and terrified, and ran off, leaving the taxi behind, and Naegi saw what is happening through the window and this partially woke him up from his drunken stupor.

"_Okay...I'm not staying around...!_"

As Naegi opted to leave the cab and make a run for it despite being semi-drunk, the doors mysteriously locked itself up and the teen was trapped inside the taxi and is starting to panic, banging the door and tried to open the windows, to no avail, and as he is getting desperate, he began hearing voices emerging from the UFO ship, and the trio aliens, Cherubi, Ophami and Seraphi, spoke to the "Luckster", calming him down.

"Greetings, Makoto Naegi..."

"Please calm down, child..."

"We mean you no harm..."

"We wish to speak to you..."

"We've been observing you for the past several weeks..."

"And we came to the conclusion and agreement..."

"...that you are worthy to receive this item we intend to give..."

"You have proven to be benevolent, and unselfish..."

"Which makes you the ideal user...and we see hope in you..."

The three aliens then explained to a shocked Naegi that they can use the secret item, but couldn't find one due to others being selfish and malevolent, but after witnessing Naegi's actions weeks before, they deemed him as a suitable user and his "pure heart" is essentially what led them to decide that Naegi was chosen to receive the special item, and there Cherubi descends from the UFO ship, covered only in white silhouette, and went towards the back passenger area of the cab, where the window opened by itself and gave Naegi what appeared to be a packaging box, and then a book, where Cherubi gave his final words before heading back to the UFO ship.

"This book will guide you on how to use it...but use it responsively and keep it a secret from the others..."

Naegi blinked his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was hearing when told by Cherubi that the package box contains a secret item and that he will use it to handle certain situations, ans Naegi glances at the box and a book, which is said to be a manual that contains instructions on what to do with the item, and there Ophani told Naegi to keep the "item" away from "dangerous hands" and to use it "responsively" before she, Cherubi and Seraphi departed.

"Uh...am I still drunk...?"

As the UFO ship left, the taxi doors began to open by itself, and Naegi wondered why this is happening, but then he noticed that the taxi driver is nowhere around, and he realized that he is all by himself, and seeing that the taxi driver took the keys with him, and seeing that couldn't even attempt to drive it, Naegi decided to walk on his way home, and staggered out of the cab, drunkness still affected him and staggered on the road, still holding the packaging box, but unknowingly dropped the manual book, and he walked on his way home as he used will power not to fall asleep until reaching his house.

**-x-**

By 22:30, Naegi arrived home and went straight to his room, and his mom was rather taken aback after smelling the sent of tequila, but Naegi still greeted his mom as he went straight for his room and fell on his bed, as he finally got drowsy and went to sleep, dropping the box of "item" on the floor, still in a daze about what happened several minutes ago and by then he went in to deep slumber and as Komaru went to check on her elder brother, she too is taken aback upon smelling the scent of Tequila.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Naegi, Maizono and Hagakure getting most of the screen time. Still the rest of the Danganronpa cast were shown though they will, one by one, get their own exposure once the story comes in to play, and that where the REAL adventure begins for our favorite "Luckster".

Moreover, Naegi's "luck" kicks in, as he was invited to attend a social party, and unintentionally gets drunk, then encountered a UFO, given the "secret item", and LUCKILY gets home unharmed, though bad luck hits him as he unknowingly drops the manual that was part of the "secret item" and our hero will be involve din a lot of "lucky misadventures".

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show you what happened to Naegi once he goes testing out the "secret item", which would result in a lot of hilarious moments, while at the same time it will show some cameo from characters from Danganronpa characters.


	3. The Red Suit

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having 8 followers. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

Last chapter showed you what happened which Naegi gets to spend his first week at Hope's Peak Academy, accidentally getting drunk, how and why Naegi ended up meeting with the mysterious aliens, and why they assigned him to do some "safekeeping" with the unidentified item, in which the contents is soon to be unraveled as Naegi gets to see what this item does, but expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below.

* * *

The time now is 23:30, and Yasuhiro Hagakure leaves the social party after doing several fortune reading services to various people, and he earned a lot of Yen so that he can save up and pay off his debts, in which he is pleased with, yet he recalled Makoto Naegi leaving earlier after unintentionally getting drunk, and hoped that Naegi is okay and decided to call him the next day to see if he arrived safely, and that nothing untoward happened to the "Luckster".

"Naegi-chi...I hope nothing happened to him..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Akai Sūtsu_**

Outside Earth, the UFO ship remained hovering in space, and used its cloaking mechanism to hide them from Earth's radars so that they won't be detected, and right now they are using their own surveillance devices as they await the moment Naegi unveils the "secret item" they gave him and see how he would use it, hoping that he would use it for benevolent ways and not the other way around, though Cherubi is apprehensive that Naegi might end up abusing it though Seraphi is confident that the teen boy will benefit a lot and believed in the boy's potential to do good.

"Seaphi..."

"What is it, Cherubi...?"

"..."

"Is there something worrying you?"

"Yes...that Earth boy...what if he...?"

"We have already observed the boy..."

"But..."

"He will not be corrupted...we have seen it ourselves..."

"Still..."

"Have faith, my friend..."

"Very well..."

By then Ophani came and said that everything is set and the trio aliens now began their surveillance and see what awaits the "resident Luckster" now that the time at Tokyo, japan is morning.

**-x-**

At Earth, the scene shifts in the neighborhood within Tokyo, which is Sunday morning, and then the scene zooms in towards the Naegi house where you can see Naegi waking up, and had a rather little bout of hangover after last night's party, in which his cellphone rang non-stop and he groggily get up to answer it and the caller turns out to be Hagakure, who had a rather worrying tone and there the two began to converse.

"H-hello...?"

"Naegi-chi!"

"Hagakure...?"

"Thank goodness! you're okay!"

"Yeah...just a bit of a headache...what's up?"

"Just checking on you...nothing happened, right?"

"N-nothing...really..."

"That's a relief..."

Despite not feeling good right now, Naegi assured to Hagakure that he is doing fine, and said that he got home and that's all that matter, though he told him he won't be attending any "social functions" as he doesn't want to encounter another drunkard and accidentally drink another alcoholic beverage, and Hagakure said he will tell the schoolmate what happen so that he will realize the mistake he made.

After that, Naegi turns off his cellphone and laid back on bed, still feeling some hangover, but suddenly had some vague recollection as he recalled the events last night after accidentally drinking some alcoholic drinks, and then he started to recall some more events of last night, and then looked down to see the box where he finally recalled that what he encountered last night was real.

"_Ow...what a hangover...yeah...last night...so it really was a UFO...but still...why would...wait...the box! Then it all happened then...!_"

As he was wondering what the content of the box is, he then recalled that a book was with the box, but as he looked for it, he couldn't find it, as he had no idea that the book, an instruction manual, was lost in the streets when he accidentally dropped it before he walked home last night after meeting with the UFO. But soon curiosity got the best of him and decided to see what the contents of the box is, so he opened it, and as he brought the contents out, he sweat-dropped at what he just saw.

"Eh? This is what the contents in this box for...? A red suit...? A cape? Weird."

Naegi found out the contents of the box, which revealed to be a red suit (with a black cape), a metallic belt with a chest symbol of unknown origin that resembled a weird- square-like symbol with a needle-like symbol in the center. He blinked his eyes as he wondered if he is seeing things or not, and recalling last night, he wondered why the UFO would leave something like this in his care, and unsure at first on what to do, but then a knock on the door is heard and heard a voice, which turns out to be Komaru, and he hurriedly puts the suit back inside the box and placed it under his bed.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"Coming!"

"What's taking you?"

"I'm coming!"

"I'm going in then..."

"No...no need...I'm coming right out!"

After hiding the box, Naegi opens the door and Komaru comes in, and there she can still smell the scent of tequila and asks him why he drank an alcoholic beverage even though he is only 15, and there Naegi explained to her what happened last night, and assured to her that he will never go to any social party for the time being, as he didn't want to experience getting drunk again, which Komaru nodded and asks how he would explain to mom and dad about smelling like tequila, and Naegi hurriedly grabbed a towel and said he will take a quick shower.

Naegi leaves the room and Komaru is left behind, and as she looks around the room to find a manga she wanted to read, she saw the box under his bed and takes a look, and out of curiosity, she checked the contents, and saw the red suit, a pair of red boots, a strange belt, and cape, in which she blinked her eyes and looked at the contents, and is rather surprised to see this in her brother's room.

"What a strange costume...wait...Onii-chan's not in to cosplay, is he...?"

Komaru decided to put it back on the box and under the bed and she went to the door, just as Naegi came in, wrapped only in a towel and there the two siblings greet before she leaves, and there Naegi dressed up before coming downstairs to have breakfast, in which Komaru would join in with their parents, and from there Mrs. Naegi asks her son why he came home smelling like tequila and getting drunk, and there Naegi explained everything to his parents while Komaru looks on.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the Naegi family had just finished lunch and Naegi got a call, in which it was Maizono, and there she reminded him that she and her idol ban are having a live gig at a mall, and he recalled it as he is to head to the mall to watch her live gig, in which he promised that he will watch her live show, and there Naegi went back to his room to check on the "red suit", and after glancing at it, he slowly recalled what the aliens told him and out of curiosity, he decided to put it on and see why they told him to "use it" in a "benevolent way", and he slowly took off his clothes until only in his brief and began glancing at the red suit, and decided to put it on, and he is unaware that the door isn't locked and that Komaru is spying on him, as she expected to see her brother putting on the red suit.

"Okay...better see how this works...but still...why would a strange UFO leave this suit to me...? Was that really a dream and I got it from someone else? Maybe I got this because I was drunk at that time...still...whatever...better see what this suit can do and what am I going to do with it if it doesn't fit me well..."

After some three minutes, Naegi's clothes are on the floor and the scene shows that the teen is now wearing the red suit (the upper suit is tucked out) with the white belt, red boots and a black, spreadable cape (which it reached just above his knees), and as he stared at the mirror, he sighed as he felt bland, and wondered if this is really a "very important item" or not, and now he is wondering what to do next as he has no idea what to do next and why he was given such a rather "bland costume".

"_Geez...I really looked lame...and why doesn't this suit have a mask...?_"

Naegi then recalled that there are "cosplay events" which he and Komaru sometimes attend, in which there are prizes to be won and Naegi, out of curiosity, decided to see if this would help him win a prize if he ever join a cosplay contest, and decided to try out some poses which might give him some "luck", and maybe he could earn some extra money, not noticing that Komaru is watching, and is holding a digital camera.

As Naegi prances around to see if there are any "effects" of wearing the red suit, his younger sister came in, taking a picture and giggled to see her elder brother "playing" while cosplaying, and as Naegi was embarrassed to see his 13-year old younger sister, Komaru playfully explained that she might get some "inspiration" to make a manga, which Naegi sweat-dropped, feeling like a fool for getting caught in the act.

"Hi, onii-chan..."

"Ah...Komaru...well...you see...I, um..."

"Cosplaying, huh?"

"Well...yeah...you see..."

"And now you're practicing to "fly", huh?"

"Well...I'm just practicing...to see if I can enter a cosplay contest and..."

"I get it...but if you do some poses for me...I might make some sketches and make a superhero manga...and if my would-be employer likes it...I could earn some Yen...of course you'll get a commission..."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

As Komaru "begged" her elder brother to do some "superhero posing", Naegi gave in and began to do some poses, which Komaru took pictures of him doing those poses, and while Komaru is doing things happily, an idea came to her and took out her video camera and asks him to pretend that he is "going to jump towards the window and attempt to fly", which Naegi stared wide-eyed, and she begged him again and he reluctantly obliges, so he opened the window and began running towards the window, stopping only when he is near the window.

As Komaru is recording the scene, Naegi wondered if this is okay, yet he wondered if he is doing this stupidly or not.

"_Wait...am I doing this is stupid?_"

After several takes, Komaru begged him to try it one more time, and Naegi did the routine one more time, and when he realized he is nearing the open window, he tried to stop but instead he accidentally jumped and there he went through the window and Komaru went towards the window, concerned to see her elder brother jumping out of the window, and when she looked outside, Komaru stared wide-eyed to see the result, and is in a state of disbelief at what she just saw. Komaru started to wonder if there is magic involved or not as he pondered on whether to go outside and go after her brother or not.

"Now way...onii-chan is...really FLYING...?"

**-x-**

At outer space, the UFO's scanners detected that the suit has been "activated", and the trio aliens realized that Naegi has finally used the suit, and both Seraphi and Ophani are eager to see how Naegi uses the suit, though Cherubi is distrustful towards the teen, still believing that he might use it for selfish gain, though Seraphi tries to assure to him that they made the right choice in choosing Naegi as its temporary bearer.

"My brethren...it has begun..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"The boy has finally activated the suit...he is now flying..."

"My fellow brethren...is it really wise to let a mere boy use that suit? What if he ended up getting corrupted and..."

"Fear not, Cherubi...we have seen it...that boy has a pure heart..."

"And the moment he began using it for selfish gains..then we will confiscate it...so have faith in him..."

"Very well..."

Ophani then opens the opens the computer monitor to see what Naegi is doing, and as the footage becomes apparent, Cherubi is dumbstruck to see what came out though Seraphi watches on the footage in curiosity.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed the Naegi siblings, and it mostly showed what Naegi is doing with the "red suit", and a comic relief is added with Komaru taking pictures and video of him in the pretense of "doing a superhero manga", and on how her elder brother should "act" while wearing the suit, but in the end she is surprised to see the end result of it.

While this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, the next chapter will show you the results, and that's where the story sets in and what adventures would befall Naegi and how this would affect the "Luckster" in the days to come.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show you what happened to Naegi while testing out the red suit, which would result in a lot of hilarious moments, while at the same time it will show some cameo from characters from various Danganronpa characters.


	4. First Flight

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having 8 followers. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

Last chapter ended up in a cliffhanger after Naegi accidentally jumped off the window, and in this chapter you will get to see what has happen to Naegi after putting on the red suit and jumped out of the window, so expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below, while various Danganronpa characters appear in some key parts of this chapter.

* * *

Minutes earlier, Kyoko Kirigiri had just left a place after solving a case which involved in exposing a gang who disguised themselves as workers who holed up in a vacant house and intend to dig a tunnel that would lead them to a pawnshop, and their noisy construction attracted Kirigiri's attention and after a quick assessment, she called the police while managing to trick the gang in to revealing themselves that led to their apprehension.

After that, Kirigiri is heading home as she has no idea that something is about to happen and that would lead her to a "chance meeting" with someone she'd never expect to meet.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Hatsu Hikō_**

As Komaru "begged" her elder brother to do some "superhero posing", Naegi gave in and began to do some poses, which Komaru took pictures of him doing those poses, and while Komaru is doing things happily, an idea came to her and took out her video camera and asks him to pretend that he is "going to jump towards the window and attempt to fly", which Naegi stared wide-eyed, and she begged him again and he reluctantly obliges, so he opened the window and began running towards the window, stopping only when he is near the window.

As Komaru is recording the scene, Naegi wondered if this is okay, yet he wondered if he is doing this stupidly or not.

"_Wait...am I doing this is stupid?_"

After several takes, Komaru begged him to try it one more time, and Naegi did the routine one more time, and when he realized he is nearing the open window, he tried to stop but instead he accidentally jumped and there he went through the window and Komaru went towards the window, concerned to see her elder brother jumping out of the window, and when she looked outside, he stared wide-eyed to see the result, and is in a state of disbelief at what she just saw. Komaru started to wonder if there is magic involved or not as he pondered on whether to go outside and go after her brother or not.

"Now way...nii-san is...really FLYING...?"

**-x-**

At outer space, the UFO's scanners detected that the suit has been "activated", and the trio aliens realized that Naegi has finally used the suit, and both Seraphi and Ophani are eager to see how Naegi uses the suit, though Cherubi is distrustful towards the teen, still believing that he might use it for selfish gain, though Seraphi tries to assure to him that they made the right choice in choosing Naegi as its temporary bearer.

"My brethren...it has begun..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"The boy has finally activated the suit...he is now flying..."

"My fellow brethren...is it really wise to let a mere boy use that suit? What if he ended up getting corrupted and..."

"Fear not, Cherubi...we have seen it...that boy has a pure heart..."

"And the moment he began using it for selfish gains..then we will confiscate it...so have faith in him..."

"Very well..."

Ophani then opens the opens the computer monitor to see what Naegi is doing, and as the footage becomes apparent, Cherubi is dumbstruck to see what came out though Seraphi watches on the footage in curiosity. He is intrigued at what would Naegi do now that he has tried out the item, which was a red suit, and looked forward in seeing what will become of Naegi once he figures out how the suit works. And since seeing Naegi's "good deed" before being selected at Hope's Peak Academy, he is confident that Naegi will use the costume in benevolent ways and not for selfish reasons.

**-x-**

Back at Earth, the scene shows that Naegi is flying in the air, still wearing the costume and is hovering erratically as he is panicking at the sudden turn of events, and he is wondering how and why he ended up in this kind of situation. Getting embroiled at the jewel thief incident at the bus before getting a recommendation at Hope's Peak Academy is one thing, but this one is far from what he expected, and seeing that he is quite above from the ground, he is starting to hyperventilate from the experience, and yet he is forced to look straight ahead, and had to use sheer will power to overcome this fright and try to get a proper landing.

"WWWWWHHHHOOOAAAAA! GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Naegi had to use his arms and hands as a "steering wheel" to navigate himself as he tried to avoid hitting several house roofs street posts, yet he suffered "bad luck" as he accidentally wrecked several TV antennas in the process, and he had no idea he has been flying over 10 blocks from his house and he started to suspect that this is due to the red suit he is wearing, and partially regretted putting it on, as he wished he wasn't in this kind of situation he is in right now, and started to pray that he wouldn't end up as a falling corpse.

After some three minutes he has reached a suburban subdivision and he is far from his home, and LUCKILY no one has noticed him, which is a good thing, yet soon some people would hear Naegi's screaming but by the time they looked, he is already gone due to him flying a bit fast, and assumed that it was just some "screaming kids" passing by and they would resumed their daily chores as if nothing happened.

**-x-**

At a dojo, **Kenichiro** is sitting, with Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina also sitting in front of him and he is teaching the two girls the art of meditating, in which Ohgami learned well while Asahina is trying to get the hang of it, until she is startled by the screams of Naegi, slowly breaking off her concentration, in which Kenichiro friendly reprimanded her for not paying attention though she would tell him why.

"Huh? What's that screaming...?"

"Miss Asahina..."

"Yes...?"

"Please pay attention..."

"Sorry...I thought I heard..."

"Do not let anything distract you..."

"S-sorry..."

"Now...let us resume..."

As Kenichiro and Ohgami resumed meditating, Asahina was about to follow suit, but then saw Naegi flying past them, and though she failed to see his face, the sight of a "flying boy" caught her by surprise, and she panicked at the fact, in which she shrieked and there Ohgami asks what is wrong and she told her what she saw while pointing outside, though Ohgami did not see anything despite Asahina's insistence.

"Asahina...I do not see anything..."

"But I saw it! It flew past us!"

"I think you are seeing things..."

"I AM NOT!"

"Calm yourself, Asahina and..."

"But...but..."

"Relax..."

"...shall we resume, ladies...?"

**-x-**

At an intersection, Byakuya Togami was inside his limousine awaiting his driver who went to a public toilet, and as he is wondering what kept his driver long, he heard the sounds of Naegi's screaming and is annoyed at the "degenerative disturbance" of mere insignificant youths, and is about to call his driver via cellphone when he saw Naegi flying in the sky, passing by him and though he failed to see his face, he is rather shocked at seeing someone flying in a red suit and cape, and tried to comprehend what he just saw until his driver came back and noticed Togami's shock.

"Master Byakuya...sorry for the wait...huh?"

"..."

"Sir...is there something wrong?"

"Did...did you see that?"

"Huh?"

"See what?"

"A flying...never mind...just drive me home..."

"Yes, sir..."

Togami thinks he is having a stressful day and ordered his driver to take him home as he wanted to take a rest and hoped that he is just seeing things, as he refused to believe that he had actually seen someone flying, and the limousine drives away, and Togami asks his driver why he had taken so long to use a public bathroom in whioch the driver said it is due to the long queue as there were many men using it, and soon the scene shifts away from the limousine.

**-x-**

Somewhere else, the Crazy Diamond Gang were having a meeting, with the gang are happy to see Mondo Owada showing up and is pleased that his second-in-command, **Takemichi Yukimaru** is keeping the biker gang in check and out of trouble, and there the biker gang asked him how he is doing at Hope's Peak Academy and there Ohwada explained that he had made new friends and being a student there is not so bad, in which he said that he will be sporadically be away from the biker gang's activity for at least three years, and assured to them that once he graduated, he will return to the gang full time.

"...and that's that..."

"Oh, looks like you couldn't participate in our activities..."

"Only temporarily...of course I'll show up once in a while..."

"We'll be fine, boss...I'll keep the gang together until you come back full time..."

"Yeah...Yukimaru is a good stand-in as temporary boss..."

"Oi, Yukimaru...don't let me down..."

"I won't!"

"Good..."

By then the gang heard a loud screaming until they saw Naegi flying past them and yet they failed to see his face, but seeing him flying out of the blue was unexpected, and unacceptable to them, and even Ohwada was shocked to see this and the gang suggested that they follow the flying Naegi, and the gang boarded their motorcycles and began chasing their target, wanting to find out who it is and how he is able to fly so fast, having seen him wearing a red suit, a white belt and a cape.

"Oi...did you...see that...?"

"A UFO!"

"Seriously?"

"Let's go after it!"

"Yeah...this is a good scoop!"

"Oi...follow me! And see what it looked like!"

"We're in!"

"Yee-hah! A real alien!"

"Can it! We don't know if it's an alien or not!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Naegi is trying to find a way to lower himself to the ground without getting himself hurt, panicking further at the thought of getting hit by any speeding vehicle and did not wish to die so young, and as he is using his arms to navigate himself, he managed to lower himself to a degree but is still quite high from the ground, but as he looked straight, he realized that he is heading straight towards a dead-end wall, and he tried to avoid it to no avail as he crashed straight towards the wall face-first and then fell in to a garbage bin, and the impact causes the cover to shut, hitting his head and he fell inside the bin as the cover closes, and by then the Crazy Diamond Gang arrived, thinking that he is not here though Ohwada was sure he heard Naegi screaming at the vicinity.

"Oi..."

"A dead end..."

"He's gone..."

"Who was that?"

"How did he fly?"

"I think it's a UFO..."

"Moron! He looked human...and he's wearing some Superman-like costume...Let's keep looking!"

"I wonder how he do that..."

After a minute the Crazy Diamond Gang decided to leave the area, and a minute later Naegi emerged, and thankfully he wasn't hurt and the bin was empty, thus no scent of garbage covered him and he wobbled away from the dead end alley, and he wondered how to get back home seeing he is only wearing the red suit and has no money to get a ride, slowly assuming that this situation he is in is due to bad luck.

"_This is really a bad day for me...why did I ended up here...damn this suit...it seemed to have doubled my bad luck...!_"

But his situation got worse as an ambulance came passing by, and seeing Naegi emerging from the garbage bin, and wearing a a costume, they assumed that the teen is a "nutcase in cosplay" and approached him, and there Naegi thinks he could get help and asks him if they could give him a ride home explaining that he "flew here by accident", in which the paramedics assumed that he is a "psychiatric case" and they puts on the strait jacket and loaded him inside the ambulance and proceeded to head towards the nearest mental hospital.

"Okay..."

"Put this on..."

"Wait!"

"Easy...we won't hurt you..."

"But I'm not a psychopath!"

"Nice costume...you'll surely scare kids instead of attracting them...and it's not even Halloween..."

"But I came here by accident...I flew and..."

"Yeah, right...and I'm **Doraemon**...and you're **Nobita**..."

"Let's go..."

"WWAAAHHH! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M NOT A NUT CASE!"

However, the scene was witnessed by Kyoko Kirigiri, who saw Naegi flying before landing bad and being dragged away inside the ambulance, and seeing his face, Kirigiri wondered how and why Naegi managed to do such feat, and seeing that he is presumed to be a nutcase, she decided to follow the ambulance and see if she could get Naegi out so she can get some answers from him and explain why he did such questionable feats.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like this chapter as Naegi finally shows what the "red suit" does, and this resulted in some hilarious situations which eventually LANDED him in a heap of trouble as he gets carried away by paramedics, though it did shows some of the Danganronpa casts, who failed to see Naegi's face when he passed by them.

Kirigiri is the only one who saw him and now she is pondering on whether to bail him out or not, given that she is curious to get some answers from him.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show you the situation Naegi is in as he is ADMITTED to a PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, and Kirigiri attempts to bail him out, where hilarity ensues as Naegi is forced to rely on the red suits' power to get himself and Kirigiri out of the mess they are in.

Reviews are welcome and let me know what you think of this fic so far...

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	5. Hospital Hysteria

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and I was surprised to get a many as 6 reviews, and I am pleased and glad that you liked it, and I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there as the next chapters come in and keep you glued in to your seats.

Last chapter ended up in a cliffhanger after Naegi accidentally jumped off the window, and in this chapter you will get to see what has happen to Naegi after putting on the red suit and jumped out of the window, so expect a lot of comic moments to happen as soon as you read this chapter below, while various Danganronpa characters appear in some key parts of this chapter.

Also, I was supposed to upload this chapter in 3 weeks, but managed to get an open schedule so as a pre-Christmas treat, I'm bringing in this earlier...

* * *

At a stadium in Tokyo the place is jam-packed with teenagers as they are here to watch the live performance of the idol group which included **Sayaka Maizono**, and as the audience are patiently awaiting the idol, the scene shifts to the dressing room where Sayaka Maizono and her idol group are getting ready, and Maizono is looking forward as she expects Naegi to watch her performance live, and she hoped to see him there after the performance and her idol bandmates noticed her bright attitude and began asking her why she is in such high spirits.

"Sayaka!"

"Wow...you looked upbeat..."

"Guess you're beaming with confidence..."

"Yeah...looks like it..."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Looks like we're going to have a blast today..."

"Let's give our all!"

"And give out our best performance!"

"Right on!"

"Okay then, we're going to pull off a good performance!"

By then the idol band's talent manager came and told the five girls to get ready, and the girls leave the dressing room as they head for the stage to give their best performance to the audiences while Maizono is expecting Naegi to be there, unaware that he is currently having problems of his own and too preoccupied that he seemed to forget about the idol performance that he is supposed to go.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Byōin no hisuterī_**

Much later, the audience roared in applause as the idol band appeared and Maizono greeted them and thanks them for attending and after a few minutes of brief words, she then began dancing as the music starts to play, and with her idol bandmates dancing and providing back-up vocals, Maizono began to sing as she began singing the song "**Black Bullet**".

~x

_hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku_  
_michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujo o nakushiteru_  
_kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu_  
_kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni mi o nageta_

_sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara_  
_kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku_

_akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
_tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
_kizu darake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
_kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
_kibou o shinjite_

_hagukumi kowasareta kanashii sono kioku_  
_tenishita kono karada itsukara iki hisometa_  
_mugen ni tachitsukushi sagashiteta yuuki wa_  
_chiisana kimi no naka ni yawarakaku yadotteta_

_katachi o nakushiteku aimai na shinri ni_  
_tachimukau sono seigi o mamotte ikiru kara_

_kimi to tobou hatenai yume ni mukau kokoro shinzoku no kaze_  
_motto hayaku uchiyabutteku genkai o (black and red bullet!)_  
_kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
_itsuka kitto tadoritsukeru yo sei mo shi mo black and red bullet!_  
_koeta sono saki ni_

_akaku sunda hitomi wa yagate toraete yuku mujou yami o_  
_dakara boku wa tonari ni iru yo itsu no hi mo_  
_kizu darake no kokoro o moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
_kono omoi ni subete o komete tsuranukou_

_akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
_tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
_kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
_kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
_kibou o shinjite_

~x

The audience clapped and applauded and the girls are pleased with the performance, but Maizono noticed that Naegi was nowhere to be found and assumed that he is among the large crowd and thinks he is there so she continued the music number and the idol band began singing another song much to the audiences' delight, and yet Maizono is unaware of the plight that Naegi is in at the moment.

**-x-**

Inside the ambulance, Naegi was pleading with the paramedics that he is not a "nutcase" and insisted that he is a sane person, though the paramedics ignored him as they drove towards Tokyo Mental Hospital, and they were just doing their jobs, as they believed that no one in the right mind would go out the streets wearing a "pair of pajamas with a cape" and emerging from the garbage bin and stating that "he can fly", and that was enough proof, for the paramedics, at least, to assume that Naegi is a "nut case".

"Please, you got to believe me!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm not a psycho!"

"Sure...and I'm Norma Bates..."

"And I'm Jason Voorhees..."

"I tell you I'm not crazy! Please!"

"Shut the hell up, you wannabe..."

"We're not gonna get fooled by a crazy kid..."

Not far behind, Kirigiri is riding a taxi and is following the ambulance as she kept a sharp eye at the ambulance as she is sure that Naegi is inside there and still recalling how she saw Naegi flying before making a rough landing, she is determined to get him out of there and get answers straight from him and see where this lead to, and since meeting him at Hope's Peak Academy, she is sure that Naegi is not a "nut case" and is preparing herself to come up with an alibi so that she could convince the hospital officials that Naegi is not a "psychiatric threat" to society.

"_Naegi-kun...when I get you out...you'll tell me how and why you pulled off such a stunt..._"

As the ambulance entered the hospital grounds, the paramedics escorted Naegi inside the hospital and the teen insisted that he is not insane, though his pleas were ignored and he is placed in a ward still tied in his strait jacket and soon he is approached by other psychiatric patients and "socializing" with him, as if they are getting friendly with him though this only caused Naegi to get scared at them and the thought of being "locked inside" the mental hospital would add more to his discomfort.

"Hi.."

"Hi..."

"..."

"I'm Stallone...you can call me Rambo..."

"And I'm Schwarzenegger...the Terminator..."

"!"

"I will shoot you with my bow and arrow..."

"Hasta la vista, baby..."

You can hear Naegi screaming in fear as she tries to get away from the two mentally-ill patients while the nurses there simply ignored him, and after several minutes of being holed up inside the ward, a pair of paramedics came and escorted Naegi out and removed his strait jacket which the teen thought that he is set to go free but instead he is taken inside a doctor's clinic where a psychiatrist is there and Naegi is placed there as the psychiatrist began interviewing Naegi and asks him a few questions, like why he is dressed in a red pajamas and a cape, and there Naegi thought carefully on how to answer them without giving the psychiatrist the impression to think he is a nut case.

"Hello..."

"Um...hello."

"You're name, please..."

"Uh...Mako Nagi..."

"Nagi, hmm..."

"Can you tell us why you're dressed like that?"

"Well, you see..."

"I'm listening..."

Naegi came up with an alibi that he is attending a cosplay convention and claimed that he was robbed and left in an alley where the paramedics found him, and the psychiatrist asks the paramedics who picked up Naegi and asks them about it, and the paramedics claim that they only found him coming out of the garbage bin and insisted that he is a young nutcase, which Naegi denies it, and after a few minutes, the psychiatrist believes the paramedics and has Naegi confined, and the teen protested until he is taken away by paramedics and had him lay on a stretcher and has his wrist tied on the bars, and he is placed at the hallway while awaiting the doctors' orders to move him to a private room.

By then Kirigiri arrived and saw Naegi's state and she approached him where Naegi saw her and asks for her help, explaining the situation she is in and there Kirigiri felt that she has to help him bail out and she looked around to see if there is a doctor she could talk to, and by then the male nurses came and one of them is about to administer an injection with a sedative on him and Kirigiri told the nurse that Naegi is a sane person and stated that there may be a misunderstanding, but the male nurse refused to listen, insisting that Naegi is a nutcase and needs to be confined here.

"Sir...I think there's a mistake..."

"..."

"I know this person..."

"So do I..."

"But he's not insane..."

"Says the one who saw a snake on a plane...he's crazy and there's no doubt about it..."

"My friend is not crazy!"

"No can do...please step aside..."

As Kirigiri stood her ground to defend Naegi, another male nurse came and pushes her back as the other nurse is ready to inject Naegi, and seeing this causes the "Luckster" to panic and struggles to break free, and in a stroke of luck, he managed to free his right arm, and the nurse grapples with the teen, before Naegi frees his other arm and the nurse who is restraining Kirigiri joins in to restrain Naegi, and the teen struggled to fight back, and unintentionally pushes the two nurses back, sending them careening against the nurse station, knocking down a few staff members, and Naegi gets up and approached Kirigiri, and there she asks him what is going on and why did he ended up getting here.

But before he could come up with an explanation, several male nurses came and are about to gang up on Naegi, but Kirigiri picks up a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the nurses, disorienting them and she motions Naegi to run, but then several more hospital staff members came and blocked the exits, and this prompted Naegi to urge Kirigiri to follow her upstairs as the two teens entered the fire exit and went upward, heading for the rooftop and then saw a rope which he then tied the doors together to buy them time.

As Naegi looked around and went to the edge, he realized that they are eight floors up from the ground and he thinks carefully on how to get themselves out, while Kirigiri asks him what he has gotten himself in to, Naegi got an idea though this would cause her some distress, yet this is the only way to get themselves out even though he didn't like this knowing that this would put themselves in danger.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"..."

"Please tell me..."

"Okay...I trust you..."

"Then hop on my back!"

"?"

Although suspicious at what Naegi is suggesting, she reluctantly did as she is told, as she straddled on his back and there Naegi took a few steps back and then ran towards the roof's edge, and Kirigiri thinks he is about to jump, and as she is about to let go, Naegi jumped and to her surprise, they are flying to the air, and Kirigiri is surprised as hell at the situation they are in, seeing that they are too high from the ground, and she held onto him so as not to let go, but because Naegi is trying to control the flight, she ended up struggling to stay on his back as they began flying erratically in both directions, and Kirigiri began screaming at the position she is in.

"WWWHHHOOAAA!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHHH!"

"WWWHHHOOAAAA! AAAIIEEEE!"

"KKKKYYAAAHHH! NAEGI-KUN!"

"HOLD ON TO ME!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU GET ME IN TO?!"

"TRUST ME ON THIS!"

"KKKKYYYYAAHHHH!"

As the two teens are struggling to stay airborne, Kirigiri saw Naegi is about to crash towards a huge billboard and screamed, grabbing his hair and accidentally steered themselves upward and narrowly evaded it but then she held on to dear life as she is about to fall, and the two teens are flying in a zigzag motion and both ended up in a suburban place where Naegi passed by earlier, in which he was seen by some onlookers before.

**-x-**

At the dojo, Kenichiro is sitting, with Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina also sitting in front of him and he is teaching the two girls the art of meditating, in which Asahina was about to get over what she saw earlier and is trying to meditate again, until she is startled by the screams of Naegi, slowly breaking off her concentration, and she saw him again flying and this time with a "passenger" in which it freaked her out and screamed and Ohgami tried to calm her down.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Asahina, what's wrong?"

"I saw it! A flying person!"

"But I don't..."

"But I saw it!"

"You must be seeing things..."

"Ahhh..."

"Asahina! Get a hold of yourself! Asahina!"

Asahina fainted from shock and Ohgami tried to wake her up, all the while Kenichiro sighed as he is about to have a rather "stressful" day.

**-x-**

At an intersection, Byakuya Togami was inside his limousine awaiting his driver who went to a public toilet, due to having an "upset stomach", and as he is wondering what kept his driver long, he heard the sounds of Naegi's screaming and this time accompanied by Kirigiri's scream, in which he is annoyed at the "degenerative disturbance" of mere insignificant youths, and is about to call his driver via cellphone when he saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying in the sky, passing by him and though he failed to see their faces, and Togami is again shocked at seeing someone flying in a red suit and cape, with a passenger and tried to comprehend what he just saw until his driver came back and noticed Togami's shock.

"Byakuya-sama? Are you okay?"

"D-did you see that?"

"Eh? See what?"

"A flying object!"

"Sorry...I did not notice..."

"J-just get me home...!"

"Sir?"

"JUST GET ME HOME, DAMN IT!"

Togami is getting stressed at what he saw just now and is thinking that he is "losing his mind" and ordered his driver to take him home NOW, in which the driver did.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Yasuhiro Hagakure is meeting with his mom, **Hiroko**, and there he gave her some money he owed her and asks what "fortune telling" he has, in which he stated that something will appear "out of the ordinary", and though Hiroko scoffed at the fortune reading, her opinion towards her son changed when she saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying, and screaming, and Hiroko stared in shock, her cigarette dropped from her mouth as Hagakure also saw it and is astounded that his fortune reading came true.

"Whoa..."

"..."

"Mom?"

"Your fortune reading did came true, son..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Then you really have a talent..."

"Uh..."

"Get me home, son..."

**-x-**

Somewhere else, the Crazy Diamond Gang were having a meeting, in which they are still debating on whether they saw earlier is a flying UFO or not, and Yukimaru is sure that he saw an alien though Ohwada is still unsure if it is a UFO or not and tries to calm down his biker gang from acting "out of control" alien chasers.

"I tell you, Ohwada-sama! It was a UFO!"

"Oi...calm down, Yukimaru...you're creeping me out!"

"But boss..."

"We don't know if it's a UFO or not..."

"But we saw it...you even saw it..."

"That's right, boss..."

"We all saw it..."

"And we're gonna catch it if we see it again..."

By then the gang heard a loud screaming until they saw Naegi and Kirigiri flying past them and yet they failed to see their faces, but seeing him flying out of the blue with a "passenger" was unexpected, and unacceptable to them, and even Ohwada was shocked to see this and the gang suggested that they follow the flying Naegi, and the gang boarded their motorcycles and began chasing their target, wanting to find out who it is and how he is able to fly so fast, and having seen a "passenger" with him, they assumed that it was a victim and they head out to rescue her.

Meanwhile, Naegi is trying to find a way to lower himself to the ground without getting himself hurt, and with Kirigiri "on board", things didn't help and with the fast flying, Kirigiri was panicking further at the thought of getting hit by any speeding vehicle and did not wish to die so young, and as she is using Naegi's hair as a "steering wheel" to navigate their flying, and there Naegi managed to lower himself to a degree but is still quite high from the ground, but as he looked straight, he realized that he is heading straight towards a dead-end wall, and he panicked and went downward, landing on a dump truck which was empty.

Naegi hit head-first, but Kirigiri was relatively unharmed, and there the Crazy Diamond Gang passed by thinking that their target is quite ahead of them not noticing the dump truck where Naegi and Kirigiri landed.

"After it!"

"We're getting close to them!"

"I got a camera!"

"We'll sell it to the highest TV network!"

"We're gonna make money!"

"UFO! UFO!"

"Oi, calm down, will you?"

"Call the Men In Black!"

After that, Naegi and Kirigiri got out and Naegi was catching his breath as he had a HELL of a flight, though Kirigiri was in a state of shock yet managed to keep her composure and he asks her to loan him some money so he could take a taxi in which he did, and soon he boarded a taxi and went home.

Several minutes later, Kirigiri arrived home and when she sat on the sofa, she cried as she had an experience that she would never, ever forget, and it seemed to have traumatized her a bit as she didn't expect something LIKE THAT to happen.

**-x-**

Later Naegi arrived home and got off the taxi, where the driver stared incredulously thinking Naegi was a "whacko" wearing a "pajamas with a cape", and as he entered, he is greeted with a shocked Komaru and there she asks him what happened, and Naegi told Komaru to ask later as he head for his room to get a grip on himself as he stared at the mirror and glanced at the "red suit" he is wearing. He sighed as he felt that the "red suit" gave him BAD LUCK, and is now thinking of getting rid of it but then he wondered if he should do this since he recalled what the aliens told him.

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it and was shocked as the caller turns out to be Maizono and asked him if he watched her live performance, and Naegi chuckled as he has to think of an alibi on why he wasn't there earlier.

"Hello, Naegi-kun!"

"M-Maizono-san?"

"Hello, Naegi-kun? Are you okay?"

"Uh..."

"You seemed to be out of breath..."

"..."

"We're you able to attend to my band's live concert?"

"Um...you see..."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like this chapter as this ends the first arc about the "red suit", with Naegi managing to get out of the mental hospital thanks in part to Kirigiri's help and the "red suit", from this point on, Naegi will have to decide on what to do with it, and that's where the story sets in and what adventures would befall Naegi and how this would affect the "Luckster" in the days to come.

Another **Danganronpa: Another Episode** character made an appearance, and this one is Hagakure's mom, **Hiroko**, and though her appearance was brief, she still plays a part being that of Hagakure's mom.

Also, Kirigiri seemed to act OOC (out of character) as she screamed most of the chapter holding onto Naegi while they were flying despite her being the most composed character in the game and anime. Let me know if you liked it or not...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will open the FIRST major story arc, as it involves Sayaka Maizono, in which her status as an idol would put her in danger and Naegi would be involved being a friend to her and the object of media question in regards to their relationship...

Reviews are welcome and let me know what you think of this fic so far...

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	6. EXTRA Chapter

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and I'm happy with the reception and I promise to keep you Danganronpa fans entertained and will make syre you'll enjoy this fic.

As stated in the last chapter, I said that the next chapter will start the first major story arc, yet I'm still in the process of tweaking the storyline and instead it will be launched on the first week of January 2015, so for now, as a Christmas gift, here's is a FILLER chapter that will take place after the end of last chapter, which will also show what Naegi's life is before receiving the "red suit".

* * *

Later Naegi arrived home and got off the taxi, where the driver stared incredulously thinking Naegi was a "whacko" wearing a "pajamas with a cape", and as he entered, he is greeted with a shocked Komaru and there she asks him what happened, and Naegi told Komaru to ask later as he head for his room to get a grip on himself as he stared at the mirror and glanced at the "red suit" he is wearing. He sighed as he felt that the "red suit" gave him BAD LUCK, and is now thinking of getting rid of it but then he wondered if he should do this since he recalled what the aliens told him.

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it and was shocked as the caller turns out to be Maizono and asked him if he watched her live performance, and Naegi chuckled as he has to think of an alibi on why he wasn't there earlier.

"Hello, Naegi-kun!"

"M-Maizono-san?"

"Hello, Naegi-kun? Are you okay?"

"Uh..."

"You seemed to be out of breath..."

"..."

"We're you able to attend to my band's live concert?"

"Um...you see..."

Outside Naegi's room, Komaru is eavesdropping as she listens to her elder brother trying to come up with an alibi on why he failed to see her live concert, unaware that Naegi had a run-in at Tokyo Mental Hospital while still curious as to why her elder brother was able to fly while wearing the "red suit" and now she wants to knows why he did such a questionable feat, as she listens in on the conversation.

"Eh? You had an emergency errand?"

"Yeah...mom asked me to do something...it was sudden...it was out of my control..."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry...I really wanted to watch your live gig..."

"No problem...you can watch the telecast tonight..."

"I see..."

"So no problem..."

"Thanks..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Extra Chapter  
_**

Komaru listens on as Naegi came up with an alibi on why he failed to go to Maizono's live gig, and Komaru can tell that her elder brother is lying yet she understood why he said that as it wouldn't be believable to hear that he went "flying" around town with a "red suit" and a cape and decided to secretly enter his room, and saw that Naegi is still wearing the suit and cape, while "explaining" to Maizono why he failed to attend and watch her live performance.

"Eh? You had an emergency errand?"

"Yeah...mom asked me to do something...it was sudden...it was out of my control..."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry...I really wanted to watch your live gig..."

"No problem...you can watch the telecast tonight..."

"I see..."

"So no problem..."

"Thanks..."

Naegi made it appeared that his mom had him do an "emergency errand" and lost track of time and thus missed her performance, and LUCKILY she took his words believing that he is telling the truth and assured to him that it is no big deal and said that a telecast would be aired tonight and Naegi said that he looked forward to watching the telecast tonight and thanked her for understanding. After that the two teens chatted so more before cutting the line, and as Naegi turns around, he was startled to see Komaru standing behind her and she is giving him an odd look.

"Onii-chan..."

"Ah! Komaru!"

"Um..."

"Ah...you see..."

"Onii-chan..."

"Yes...?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"..."

Komaru asks Naegi what happened as he was away for more than an hour, in which Naegi realizes that he was away that long and realized that he is still wearing the "red suit", and Komaru told him that she saw him actually flying and he sighed as he had no choice but to tell her what really happened in which she assured that he can keep a secret, and seeing that she is sincere, he decided to tell her what happened while he "went outside".

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes...that's what happened..."

"You actually flew around town in that get-up?"

"Yes..."

"Has anyone saw you?"

"Hopefully not..."

"I see..."

"..."

Komaru stared wide-eyed and is shocked at hearing what her elder brother told her, and she realized that Naegi received something that shouldn't be taken lightly and asks him what he intends to do with the "red suit", in which he is unsure on what to say as he has no idea what to do at this point onward due to the events being too sudden while pointing out that Tokyo Mental Hospital might sent out a picture of him to the streets and this would be problematic if ambulances happened to see him and they may pick him up.

Naegi sees the point and told Komaru to step out of his room as he is going to remove the "red suit" which she did so, and soon Naegi is dressed in his normal clothes and went to the living room to join his parents as they are preparing dinner, when a knock on the door is heard and Mrs. Naegi answer it and it was one of the paramedics from Tokyo Mental Hospital and there he showed to Mrs. Naegi the picture of Naegi and stated that the person on the picture was an "escaped nutcase" and told her to report to him if she encountered this person and she nodded before closing the door and there she asked Naegi if he got involved with THIS which he shook his head in denial.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I had to ask...the picture that the paramedic showed me looked exactly like you, Makoto..."

"I assure you, mom...they got the wrong guy!"

"Really, son...?"

"Really!"

"Hmm..."

Mr. Naegi stared in surprise after hearing from his wife that someone who resembled his son was a subject of a manhunt from Tokyo Mental Hospital while Mrs. Naegi repeated asked her son if he is the one who is the subject of manhunt and Naegi managed to convince his parents that he is not the one being hunted with Komaru supporting him and soon the conversation ended and the family decided to have dinner in which the others agreed, and they all ate their dinner and after that, they began bonding until later, in which everyone went to bed and Naegi is inside his room, staring at the "red suit" and cape, wondering what to do with it and slowly recalled Hagakure's fortune reading in which he slowly realized that some of it were coming true.

"_Hagakure's fortune came true...and this thing caused me a lot of trouble...!_"

Naegi then looked back at the time when he lived an ordinary life, in which things were normal around him even when Komaru was born, and from then on his life was truly ordinary and that things went throughout his life, the ups and down, the good luck and bad luck, and though these events that struck were deemed normal, Naegi once asked himself if his life would get something extraordinary, and though it was wishful thinking, his wish partially came true, though in a series of "random luck", mostly bad ones.

He had a series of bad lucks which ranged from unfortunate events, such as unfortunate moments, and among them being held hostage in a bus several weeks back, but then there are good ones such as nursing an injured crane and setting it free a year ago during his final year at junior high, which led to Sayaka Maizono meeting him and became acquaintances and led him to watch her live performances, becoming friends with a popular idol.

Then another life-changing moment came when he received a letter stating that he was chosen to become a student at Hope's Peak Academy, in which he is surprised knowing that it was a prestigious academy and he got in for free, and his family became proud of him and yet he is unsure if he could really make a difference there and he would soon receive the title of "Super High School-level Luckster". However, his optimism would help him push through as this helped him make new friends and is doing well enough that he adjusted to his new school life.

But now, after accidentally got drunk during a social party, he encountered an UFO where one of the humanoid aliens "bestowed" him box which houses the "red suit" and cape, and just earlier he tested the suit which for him, landed in a series of misfortunes, such as flying for over 20 minutes, getting detained at the Tokyo mental Hospital for nearly an hour, and is forced to escape by flying again which he wondered if he was seen by passerby.

Sighing, and getting stressed, he went to the rooftop of his house, holding the "red suit" and shouted at the skies, thinking that the UFO can hear him, in which he shouted in frustration.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS SUIT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY CHOSE ME TO WIELD THIS THING?!"

However, misfortune struck him as the neighbors were roused by Naegi's screaming and they opened the window and screamed back at Naegi, threatening him with retaliation if he doesn't stop shouting, as the time now is 23:00, and Naegi sweat-dropped upon realizing what he just did.

"HEY!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"STOP MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS"

"GO HOME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"BLASTED DELINQUENT!"

Naegi sighed as he realized that what he just did was useless and retreated to his room, puts away the "red suit" and forces himself to sleep, unaware that he is being "monitored" by the three humanoid aliens who are stationed at outer space.

**-x-**

At her house, Kyoko Kirigiri is still awake, having trouble getting to sleep because of the incident earlier in the day as the memory of what she experienced was till fresh on her mind and couldn't stop thinking about Naegi wearing the "red suit", flying, being able to fight off several psychiatric nurses and ending up flying again and landed on a dump truck.

For Kirigiri, she couldn't believe all of this and tried to think of a logical answer as to why she experienced something out of the ordinary and why Naegi could do such a feat, but in the end she couldn't come up with one and had to force herself to go to sleep.

**-x-**

At outer space, just within Earth's solar system, Ophani, Seraphi and Cherubi are watching Naegi on the ship's monitors, and there Ophani saw Naegi struggling to come to terms of the "red suit" he received, while Cherubi acts as the "critic", having seen how Naegi first use the suit by flying, which seemingly caught some of the passerby's attentions, though Seraphi assured to his comrades that Naegi can handle the pressure and it is normal for the teen to get confused at first but will eventually come to appreciate the "gift" he received.

"Ophani...Seraphi..."

"Yes, Cherubi..."

"What is troubling you, my friend...?"

"That boy...he...I believed he misused the suit..."

"No need to be alarmed..."

"Yes...it was his first try..."

"But he..."

"It is alright..."

"There's no need to worry..."

While Cherubi remained skeptical about Naegi possessing the "red suit" and Ophani feeling concerned about the teen being under pressure, Seraphi again assured to them that they made the right choice in choosing someone who would use the "red suit" and use it for benevolent purposes, confident that Naegi will come to understand why he was chosen to receive such a powerful weapon and use it for the benefit of his fellow humans, knowing that Naegi is a down-to-earth being who never thought of using it for selfish reasons.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the time now is midnight, and the streets are already cleared of people and thus no nighttime activities are present in which it was relatively peaceful, and the scene shifts to the train track in the middle of town, and there the scene shifts to the ground where the "instruction book" that Naegi unknowingly dropped is seen, in which it went unnoticed by most passerby until someone came and picked it up, where the scene shifts up and the person who picked up the book is revealed to be **Nagito Komaeda**, and he smirked sarcastically seeing that he picked up a "lucky charm".

"_Another "lucky day" for me..._"

After reading the contents, seeing that the words shown were of "alien alphabet", Nagito sighed but for some reason he opted not to throw the book away and decided to keep it as he has nothing else to do and continued on being a drifter as he walked the streets unmindful of the time of the night and wondered what awaits him in the coming days.

**-x-**

Somewhere, the scene shifts to what appeared to be a secret laboratory, where the scene shifts to a lab room where a high school student is strapped and is being "experimented" on where the teenager, identified as **Hajime Hinata**, is screaming in agony as he was being experimented on, and it is revealed that he was also a student at Hope's Peak Academy, but in a "reserve course" because he lacked a "talent" and someone tricked him into accepting an offer so he would "gain" a title which Hajime agreed, but would soon learn that he was tricked into becoming an unwilling guinea pig and soon the experiment ended, where the scientists saw the success of their work.

"It worked!"

"A success!"

"Now we have our "trump card"!"

"We can learn the secrets from Hope's Peak Academy!"

"And once we got the secret, we can create our own academy to rival that of Hope's Peak!"

"And this guinea pig will be our ticket!"

"Right!"

"Come forth, you guinea pig!"

Soon Hajime emerged from the lab room becoming a different person, who now glanced menacingly and was given the new name of **Izuru Kamukura**.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like this chapter as this ends the first arc about the "red suit", though naegi had some brief issues about the events that happened, though he narrowly escaped being seen by a patrolling paramedic who is looking for him.

At the time being, Komaru is the first person who knows about naegi doing the "flying thing" and promises to keep it a secret, though the next chapters will gradually lets other characters in on naegi's secret.

Two of the **Danganronpa 2** characters made cameo appearances here, and though at this point their roles are still unknown, this would foreshadow them becoming "threats" to Naegi in future chapters. They are:

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will open the FIRST major story arc, as it involves Sayaka Maizono, in which her status as an idol would put her in danger and Naegi would be involved being a friend to her and the object of media question in regards to their relationship...


	7. A Date With An Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Happy new year!

Welcome to 2015!

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

We are now commencing on the first story arc, and this will involve Sayaka Maizono as she gets to hang out with Naegi and this will attract a "minor villain" who intends to become a foil to the developing relationship between Naegi and Maizono, though Kyoko Kirigiri gets involved in certain moments in this first arc.

* * *

The scene shows that Naegi is walking towards Hope's Peak Academy and he appeared to be a bit weary given the recent events, and he wished that what happened recently is only a dream, but he couldn't deny the experience he felt after putting on the red suit, then he ended up flying and landed on a dead-end wall, being picked up by paramedics after deeming him a nut case and narrowly escaped.

Now he has to keep things under wrap as Kirigiri is the first person to know of his "secret" though he only agreed to let her in because she helped him escape the mental hospital. By then his trail of thoughts was interrupted when Maizono came and greeted him, and Naegi had to smile and make it appear that he is in high spirits, as he did not want to let her know the insanity he got himself in, and wanted to keep things like that.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Ah, Miazono-san!"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well..."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine...I'm doing fine..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, really..."

By then, Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina came and there Naegi's heart beats a bit faster upon hearing them discussing about a FLYING OBJECT and he realized that he was indirectly seen though he is relieved that no one has seen his face, and hoped that there would be anyone else who saw a sighting of a flying boy as the four students went inside the academy.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 7: _****_Aidoru to Dēto_**

The scene later shifts to an unknown location where it shows that the place appeared to be an abandoned building, where debris and trash are scattered, and the scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed Maizono and her band are singing a song, which is titled "**Monochrome Answer**".

_Ashita no machiawase no basho wo toku ni kimenai mama ni BAIBAI_  
_Ofuro ni haittetemo sowasowa isso denwa shichaou kana_  
_DOKIDOKI tomannai_

_Toururu yobidashi nikaime no KOORU_  
_Yatto kikoeta kimi no koe iro_  
_Nanka munyamunya de "ohayo"_

_MONOKUROOMUna koi ga futari wo tsutsunde_  
_Ondo sa mo itooshii kurai_  
_MONOKUROOMUna shikai kitto watashi dake KARAFURU_  
_Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo_

_Omekashi shite junbi OK sonna toki ni jiken hassei_  
_Okiniiri no akai TIIKAPPU nomikake no REMONTII goto_  
_SUKAATO ni DAIBU_

_Gomen...Okureta watashi ni mukatte_  
_"Otsukare sama" to atamaku shari to_  
_Nadete kureta ne arigato_

_MONOKUROOMUna futari hanarete mieru kedo_  
_Hontou ha ichiban chikai no_  
_MONOKUROOMUna yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro_  
_Hakkiri shiteru sonna kibun_

_MONOKUROna sekai de MONOKUROna hanashi wo shite_  
_SEPIA iro no kioku ayafuyana mama de_  
_MONOKUROna keshiki ni azayakana iro nagarete_  
_Afuredashite mukau yo kimi ni_

_MONOKUROOMUna futari hanarete mieru kedo_  
_Hontou ha ichiban chikai no_  
_MONOKUROOMUna yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro_  
_Hakkiri shiteru sonna kibun_

_MONOKUROOMUna mirai iie FURUKARAA_  
_Futari nara KIRAKIRA ni nareru_  
_MONOKUROOMUna kyori de tokeatte ikeba KARAFURU_  
_Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo_  
_Hakkiri shiteru kotae itte_

The unseen fan then placed a hand on the TV, and seemed to be "worshiping" Maizono and intends to find a way to get close to her so the unseen fan could get the chance to express something to the Idol, and began opening a directory and the laptop to access the internet to find out where Maizono studies and when she and her band would go to any mall to hold a live event.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi is seen doing some homework and is struggling well enough since the expectations within the academy is high, and Naegi wondered if he could really make a difference here, and now he is having a lot to worry about, such as the recent events where he puts on the red suit and accidentally flew, where he ended up at a dead end, being picked up by paramedics and almost got locked in a mental hospital until Kirigiri bailed him out, and now he has to keep a "partnership" with the Super High School-level Detective as Kirigiri is the only one who knew about Naegi possessing the red suit that seemingly gave him some "super powers".

"_Kirigiri-san...would she really...?_"

By then Maizono came and greeted him, seeing that he is doing some homework and asks if he wanted some help, though he tried to turn down the offer as he did not want to bother her, though she persisted in a friendly way just for her to get close to him, and she sees this as a chance due to being unable to spend time together during their junior high days, and Naegi, smitten by her charms, finally accepted and there the two talked and things went well.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Ah, Maizono-san..."

"You looked busy..."

"Eh-he-he..."

"Want me to help you?"

"Um...I can manage..."

"I'll assist you..."

"Er...okay..."

When a teacher arrived and classes are about to commence, both teens went to their seats and began submitting their works and soon an exercise is made where Naegi had to show his homework to his classmates in an oral recitation, and LUCKILY he managed to handle it well, and the others clapped their hands as Naegi impressed the teacher enough to give him extra points. After that, minutes passed by and classes ended and it was recess, and there Maizono invited Naegi to hang out with her at a mall, in which he accepted, and yet the other classmates began teasing the Luckster, in a friendly way, about getting to "date" Maizono.

"Wow, Naegi!"

"You really are LUCKY!"

"Yeah, you get to go on a date with an idol..."

"A popular idol!"

"Use that chance to get close to her!"

"And tell her you like her!"

"You'd be lucky if she becomes you girlfriend!"

"Go for it, Naegi!"

Naegi blushed and told the rest that he and Maizono are just hanging out because they are friends though the teasing continued until Ishimaru urged his classmates not to make fun of Naegi, and Naegi thanked Ishimaru for helping him and soon another teacher came and the next class is about to start, and Naegi started to bring out his book for the next subject, while excited that he would get to hang out with Maizono, which would happen in this coming Saturday.

As lunch break commences, the atmosphere soon changed as Ohwada began gathering his classmates and told them that he and his biker gang had a "sighting" of a red-colored UFO, in which Asahina and Hagakure joins in on the discussion as they too had seen one, though Togami refused to join in as he wanted to disbelieve that he too had a sighting about a flying object as he is in denial though the others are surprised to hear what their classmates are claiming.

"Eh? Really?"

"A flying guy?"

"Yeah...I saw it twice when I was at Sakura-chan's dojo..."

"Me too...I saw it along with my mom after doing some fortune reading..."

"Damn...then we saw it all...my gang even tried to chase after it but we lost it...even I couldn't believe my eyes after seeing it twice..."

"Then maybe we should bring a camera next time..."

"What if it's a UFO?"

"EH?"

Naegi mentally wished that his classmates stop talking about the flying man fearing that they might suspect him of being one because HE really is the one they partially scene and hoped that they wouldn't recognize him because he never had a mask to wear while Kirigiri glanced at Naegi, seeing him looking nervous as she knows why, and there she approached the teen and discreetly told him to meet her at her house in a few days as she want to discuss something, and instructed him to bring the red suit with him, which Naegi reluctantly agreed.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was Saturday, and the scene shifts to a mall in Tokyo where Naegi arrived and is waiting at the lobby, wondering what Maizono would look like if she were to don a casual attire, as he only saw her wear the academy uniform and her idol uniform, and he began to wonder if this would attract attention as Maizono would be seen by the public hanging out with an ordinary boy, in which he wondered if this would cause fan boys to get jealous.

"_Maizono-san...I wonder what she would look like if she is wearing a casual attire..._"

By then, Maizono arrived and is wearing a casual attire of a polo shirt, a short skirt and shoes, and she looked VERY attractive, in which Naegi was overwhelmed by her beauty and charm, almost making him speechless and she mentally smiled as this seemed to get his attention as she wanted him to get close to her as she is to him. There she greeted Naegi and apologized for coming late though he assured that it was okay.

"Hi, Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san...h-hello..."

"You looked good..."

"You too..."

"Sorry if I came late..."

"No...you're right on time..."

"So...shall we...?"

"Okay..."

After that, they went to several shops to window-shop while hanging around, and soon many of the shoppers began recognizing Maizono as the idol and they began approaching her for autographs, which she accepted while Naegi stood in a corner, smiling as he get to see her smile and her inner beauty, which slowly made him attracted to her. He was also happy to see her having a good time and didn't mind her giving away autographs to her fans, since she is an idol singer.

After that, the two teens began walking around the mall until they came across an arcade and both looked around, seeing a lot of arcade games being played by players until they came across a karaoke machine and Maizono offered Naegi that they have a "singing game" which the Luckster blushed since he never sang much, though she assured to him that he'll be fine and said she will get to sing first and drops a token and began selecting a song to sing, until she chose one much to Naegi's surprise, as she chose the song "**Free And Dream**" sung by **Suara**.

"Eh? But..."

"It's okay..."

"But I never sing much...I don't know if I..."

"Relax...it's only a karaoke...and we're here to have fun..."

"..."

"I'll go first...then you..."

"O-okay..."

"Then here I go..."

And soon the karaoke began playing and Maizono began singing, as people soon recognize her and they began listening to her singing, which attracted more people, mostly teens who saw her on TV and live shows.

_Sekai no hate wo motome tadoritsuku_  
_Fukai zetsubou ga tokashiteyuku_

_Taekirenai hodo no nikushimi ga_  
_Afurete nagarekomu_

_Kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai_  
_Tamerawazu ni TRY TO DIVE IN NOW_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM kimi to tomo ni_  
_Akenai yoru wa nai darou?_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
_Futari de hitotsu no youna bokura tsubasa hiroge habataku_

_Ichido mitsukereba miekakure suru_  
_Kotae wa sugu ni hikiyoserareru_

_Muzukashii kotoba de kataru yori_  
_Shinpuruna hou ga ii_

_Kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai_  
_Kimi to boku wa TRY TO DIVE IN NOW_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM mune ni kizame_  
_Tsuki wa michikake kurikaesu_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
_Umareru mae kara kitto bokura shinjiaeru nakama sa_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM kimi to tomo ni_  
_Akenai yoru wa nai darou?_

_GET ALL THE FREE AND DREAM toki wo koete_  
_Futari de hitotsu no youna bokura tsubasa hiroge habataku_

The crowd clapped their hands and cheered on her and she was surprised to see that she attracted a lot of fans, and some of them asks for her autograph while boys wanted to shake hands with her, which she did without hesitation, and Naegi just stood there watching her, glad to see that she is having a good time, and by then Maizono asks Naegi to select a song and sing, which he is a bit shy thinking that he might sing horribly though she assured to him that as long as he is having fun, it would be fine, and Naegi took a deep breath as he inserted a token and the karaoke chose the song, which is "**SURPRISE-DRIVE**", sung by **Mitsuru Mitsuoka**, and Naegi heard of the song a few weeks before, and braces himself as he is ready to sing, and the crowd began listening as the karaoke machine began playing the song and Naegi began singing.

_Ameagari Break Cloud, Sukima kara_  
_Aozora ga Temaneki shiteru_  
_Alright Soro soro Ikouka_

_Dareka ga iu Logic, Shinjinai_  
_Chokkan shinjiteitai_  
_High Time, Hajimari wo Sagashite_

_Fire Up, Ignition_  
_Heavy na Pressure_  
_Bukkouwa shite, Accel fumi kome_

_Surprise, Sekai-chu ga Drive!_  
_(It's faster than ever)_  
_Feelin' high, Mezameru youna_  
_(Drivin' Show me)_  
_Hajimaru, Unmei ni wa_  
_(keep chasin' forever)_  
_Back Gear wa nai..._  
_All we need is "DRIVE"_

After the song was done, Naegi turned around, and he is surprised at the reaction of the crowd, impressed that the Luckster sang well and his singing voice was even close to the actual singer himself, and some even complemented Naegi for a good performance though he shyly assured that he is just an "ordinary boy", though Maizono complimented Naegi for his performance and offered that she might ask her talent manager to do a "scout" and if he hears Naegi's voice, he might see potential in the boy, surprising Naegi.

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yup-yup...who knows...you might get LUCKY if my manager sees potential in you..."

"Er..."

"No need to be shy..."

"But...I don't know if I could..."

"You'll never know until you try..."

"..."

"Come on...you're blushing..."

The crowd was surprised to see Maizono talking to Naegi, and they wondered if Naegi is just a friend to Maizono or deeper than that, and some even took pictures of the two teens talking together, some sending it to sites like Twitter and Facebook, but then a pair of eyes is seen eyeing the two teens, though the aura of the watcher became hostile towards Naegi, seeing him as a "hindrance" and a "nuisance" to Maizono and the watcher began following the two teens who left the arcade as Naegi and Maizono went to Mc Donalds to have lunch.

There the two teens chatted as Maizono teases Naegi that he might become a "lucky singer" if her manager sees potential in him though he said that he doesn't see himself as a singer-potential and as the two teens dine and talked, customers around them, mostly teenagers, are surprised to see Maizono hanging out with an ordinary boy and took pictures of them in secret and posted it on internet sites, while the person following the teens was among the other crowd, and you can see the person's hand clenched while becoming increasingly hostile towards Naegi, deeming the teen "unfit" to be with Maizono, while the crowd talked among themselves regarding Naegi.

"Whoa..."

"Who's that boy?"

"Why is he with Maizono?"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"He looked like a plain guy..."

"Yeah...too plain to be hanging out with a popular idol..."

"He must've got guts to go out with her..."

"I doubt he's just a "casual friend" to her..."

A few hours later, Naegi and Maizono left the mall after hanging out together and both parted ways while the person stalking the two teens vowed to make sure that the person will get Maizono to be his/her "due" while vowing to get at Naegi for CORRUPTING the Super High School-level Idol, and branded Naegi as a threat to Maizono's "well-being".

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Naegi and Maizono hanging out together at Tokyo Mall, and while they enjoyed themselves, they unintentionally attracted some people who suspect Maizono to be dating Naegi, and this in turn would cause some fan boys to get jealous at Naegi, while the would-be villain of this arc appeared though hidden while the person's gender has yet to be revealed.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will focus much on Maizono as an idol while coming under fire from the press for hanging out with a mere ordinary boy, while she gets in a confrontation with rival idols while the villain of this arc makes more appearances and started to stalk Maizono while sending death threats to Naegi for corrupting the Super High School-level Idol.


	8. Bashing The Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

We are now commencing on the second part of the first story arc, and this will involve Sayaka Maizono as she gets to be interviewed on live TV, where questions will be hurled towards her regarding on her hanging out with Naegi, and this in turn will attract a "minor villain" who intends to become a foil to the developing relationship between Naegi and Maizono, though Kyoko Kirigiri gets involved in certain moments in this first arc.

* * *

The next day, it was Sunday, and the scene shifts to an unknown location where it shows that the place appeared to be an abandoned building, where debris and trash are scattered, and the scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed Maizono singing a song.

After that, the the fan is finally revealed, though the fan is wearing a jeans and his upper body is covered in a hooded jacket, it is enough to show that the fan is male, and the fan went to a wall where Maizono's pictures are plastered, and the fan began "worshiping" Maizono, but then took out a large knife and stabbed the picture, in which the blade is shown to stab a portion of the picture where Makoto Naegi is shown beside Maizono.

The fan then vowed to "eliminate" those who "corrupt" his "beloved idol" regardless of who they are, though Naegi is among the fan's target.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the scene shifts within Tokyo, where Komaru Naegi is walking the business district as she decided to take a stroll and enjoy the day, and like her elder brother, Komaru's life was somewhat ordinary yet she is not complaining as she about anything and is happy with what she have, having a happy family, friends, and her elder brother, and she couldn't ask for anything more, though lately she is still a bit bothered about her elder brother possessing the red suit with a cape, having seen him flying and wondered if that would put Naegi in a heap of trouble, though she recalled taking pictures of him wearing the red suit and wondered if she could use it without putting her elder brother in trouble.

By then she came across a building where a poster is seen and read it by accident, where it says that a manga publishing company is looking for part-time manga writer/artists, offering a salary and is even accepting minors who can make manga at home, and Komaru looked on with curiosity seeing that this is a good way of earning money, and seeing that this company is willing to hire even junior high school students who can work even at home, she decided to check out this manga publishing company and see if she could get a part-time job there and entered the building.

"I'd better check this out…if what the poster says is true, then there's a chance that I could earn for my own extra allowance…"

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 8: Aidoru no Basshingu _**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy where classes are in session and after some time, it was recess and the scene zooms in on Class 78, where things are normal and everyone is having a recess when a student from another section came in and asks anyone if either Naegi and /or Maizono is/are here, in which the others saw the student's worried look and Ohgami approached the student and asked why, in which the student brought out his wi-fi cellphone and explained his side.

"What is troubling you?"

"I was checking on twitter and..."

"Relax...what about it? What does that have to do with Naegi and Maizono?"

"I saw the twitter comments about those two..."

"So?"

"Some comments towards Naegi are...negative...so say the least..."

"Show me..."

"Here...the twitter comments..."

The rest saw the cellphone where twitter is online and it showed a lot of twitter followers expressing differed opinions about Maizono hanging out with Naegi last Saturday, with some of the twitter posters speculating if there is a "romantic score" between the two teens, while others were "bashing" Naegi, branding him as "unfit" to hang out with the idol, and Ohwada dismissed some of the twitter comments as "low blow", stating that they have no right judging Naegi just because he hangs out with Maizono.

However, Chihiro Fujisaki opened her laptop and accesses the internet and there she opened her Facebook account and saw a lot of subjects focused on Naegi and Maizono, and there the other students looked on and saw a lot of bashers aimed at Naegi, mostly "hate comments" towards the Luckster, deeming him as unfit to be of Maizono's company, and Hifumi Yamada adjusted his glasses as he predicts that Naegi would get in to trouble with a lot of fan boys if they see him, something which Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ohgami disagrees, since Naegi did nothing wrong with spending the day with Maizono.

"Hmm...I guess it looks that Naegi is about to get in to trouble...just for hanging out with Maizono-san..."

"Come on, Yamada-kun...Naegi-kun and Maizono-chan are friends...they knew each other since junior high...so it's natural of them to hang out with each other..."

"I agree...Naegi did nothing wrong...and those bashers have no right judging him..."

"Well...I suppose you have a point..."

"Naegi-kun shouldn't be discouraged by those bashers for hanging out with Maizono-chan...so he should..."

"But still, Asahina...Naegi needs to be careful...There is a possibility that fanboys may target him due to jealousy..."

"Perhaps Naegi needs a disguise..."

"Hey, knock it off, Yamada-kun!"

"Perhaps we should talk to Naegi about this..."

By then Naegi arrived after going to the restroom, the others grabbed him and showed Fujisaki's laptop and there Naegi saw the twitter comments and other various bashings from fans who are against Naegi, in which he sweat-dropped after seeing a lot of comments, which are mostly negative, though Ohgami reminded Naegi not to let others tell him what to do and continue his friendship with Maizono, which lifted his spirits a bit. The others agreed and told Naegi not to be discouraged by negative comments just because he hanged out with Maizono.

By then Maizono came and there the rest showed to her the twitter comments and bashers who "hate Naegi" and she started to get worried that Naegi might get in to trouble with overzealous fans though Naegi assured to her that he won't be in trouble, and said that neither he or Maizono did anything wrong, and this puts her at ease and as everyone started to calm down, Leon Kuwata approached Maizono and the two started a conversation.

"Um, Maizono..."

"What is it, Kuwata-kun?"

"You're an idol, right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you know someone who is a talent scout?"

"I do...my manager is also...wait a minute...why are you..."

"I want to be a musician...similar to you being an idol..."

"Eh...?"

The others overheard the conversation and are surprised to hear that Kuwata is asking Maizono to find a scout as he wanted to enter the music industry so he could become a musician, in which Yamada adjusted his glasses and stated that Kuwata is not a singer-type material, and when Asahina asked why, Kuwata stated that though he is a baseball player, he wanted to try music, and felt that maybe he can juggle between the two, and might become the first student to have two "Super High School-level" titles.

By then the next teacher arrived and everyone went to their seats as classes is about to commence.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a studio where Maizono and her idol-bandmates are inside a dressing room for the band is due to a live interview with a TV host of a variety program, and there her bandmates are talking with Maizono, and their discussion started with getting a live interview and about her hanging out with Naegi last week, in which the girls are curious about Naegi, seeing him as a potential suitor for Maizono, something she would defend herself from this even though she do have some affection towards Naegi.

"Say, Sayaka..."

"What?"

"Tell us..."

"What's the score..."

"...between you and that Naegi boy?"

"Eh? We're just friends..."

"Really...?"

"If you ask me...I say he might be a perfect match for you..."

"Yeah...he may look like an ordinary boy, but he does look cute..."

"You have my vote...and if he confesses to you...you should accept him..."

By then a rival idol singer came along with her manager, and this idol was full of herself, arrogant yet popular, and began bashing Maizono for "going out with a wimp" like Naegi, criticizing her for having such poor tastes, and this caused Maizono to stood up from her chair and defended Naegi, telling her rival that she has no right judging her friend and classmate, and Maizono's idol bandmates defended Maizono and said that she has a right to hang out with her friends regardless of their social circle, though the arrogant idol scoffed and leaves the dressing room with her manager, and Maizono's talent manager came and told his charges to ignore the rival idol.

"Girls...ignore that broad...she's not in your level...all she does is bash and bash...so don't let her rile you up..."

"Yes, we will..."

"He's right..."

"Don't you worry, Sayaka...that broad's just jealous because she couldn't find a boyfriend..."

"Thank you..."

"Okay, let's go!"

By then Kuwata came and Maizono introduced him to her talent manager and the manager sees potential in Kuwata and said he will arranged something for him, and suggested to Kuwata that he might be suited to sing punk-rock genre, which Kuwata said he is fine with it and there a TV producer came and told Maizono and her bandmates that the live interview will be commencing in a few minutes and Maizono's manager told the girls to get ready and the girls head for the stage while he led Kuwata to a talent scout and there he and Kuwata began talking about a potential singing talent search show which Kuwata agreed to.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the show went on air, and the TV host greeted the live audience and greeted the five-girl idol group and began complimenting them for their success in the music industry, and the TV host then began the question by how the girls handle fame, in which the five girls answered that they keep themselves "grounded" and not let success get to their heads, while making sure not to get in to trouble, which impressed the TV host and the audience, and the live footage is seen by viewers across Japan.

**-x-**

At home, Naegi and Komaru are watching TV and are watching the TV show where Maizono and her group are being interviewed, and Komaru brought up the subject about the social media being abuzz about her elder brother seen hanging out with a popular idol, and Naegi stated that there is nothing wrong since he and Maizono are friends, but then Komaru asks if there is "something going on" between him and Maizono, and Naegi blushed at the subject, which she began teasing her elder brother.

"Hey, you're blushing, onii-chan..."

"I'm not!"

"Heh...then that means you like Maizono-san..."

"Don't get any wild ideas!"

"Why are you defensive?"

"Komaru!"

"You like Maizono-san...you like Maizono-san..."

"Cut it out!"

**-x-**

Back at the TV studio, some of the audience began asking questions about the group, which the girls answered honestly, and this satisfied some of them, but then one of the audiences, a fan of Maizono, began asking if she is "going out" with Naegi, and though she was blushing, she answered her by saying she and Naegi are just close friends and nothing is going on between them, but then a tabloid reporter began asking Maizono, and the tone was a harassing one as he began insinuating that she is a flirt as she hangs out with every boy she meets, while accusing her of having poor choice in dating a guy, by stating that Naegi is just a "rascal" while revealing that he has "bad luck" such as being involved in a series of misfortunes in a recent incident involving a jewel thief.

However, Maizono was offended and began answering the reporter back while defending Naegi, stating that he has no right judging Naegi because he deemed the teen as a mere "commoner", and yet the the tabloid reporter kept on the tempo and made more humiliating remarks towards her and Naegi, but then Maizono's fellow idol bandmates jumped to her defense and began answering back at the reporter, calling him a troublemaker, and to the tabloid reporter's surprise, some of the live audience began surrounding him and began to shove him, telling him to stop harassing Maizono and reiterated that he has no right using Naegi just to bash Maizono and they cared less who she hangs out with, since Maizono did not do anything wrong to deserve such bashing.

"Hey!"

"What's your problem?"

"You have no right doing that to her!"

"So what if she's hanging out with a guy? If he's a good boy, then it's okay for Maizono to hang out with him!"

"Yeah…you have no right judging the boy for looking so ordinary!"

"Stop using that boy just to harass Maizono!"

"You're just a verbal troublemaker!"

"Get out of here before I make you lose your teeth!"

By then security came and escorted the tabloid reporter out of the studio, and the audience expressed their moral support for Maizono and her idol band, telling her that there is nothing wrong in hanging out with anyone, and she expressed her thanks and gratitude for their support, and her idol bandmates smiled while the TV host is impressed that Maizono kept her cool while defending her friend from the rude reporter's machinations.

**-x-**

At his home, Naegi and Komaru saw it all and they are surprised to see Maizono defending Naegi while keeping her cool, and Komaru teased her elder brother that Maizono may have feelings for him, in which he blushed though brushes off the teasing as he believes that Maizono treats him as her friend and nothing more, and would later go to his room, and while inside, he opened the box where the red suit is stored and wondered what awaits him in the coming days, and when he opened his e-mail on his computer, he is surprised to see several e-mail addressed to him from an unknown source, warning him to stop hanging out with Maizono or else SOMETHING BAD will happen to him.

"STOP HANGING OUT WITH SAYAKA MAIZONO…YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER…LEAVE HER ALONE…IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE SORRY…I WILL FIND YOU AND ERASE YOU FROM THE FACE OF JAPAN…NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CORRUPT HER…HEED THIS ADVICE AND GET OUT OF HER LIFE…OR YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU WERE BORN…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BEING WITH HER…FOR YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EYESORE…"

**-x-**

Back at the studio, about 30 minutes later, Maizono and her idol band mates are inside their dressing room, and there Maizono's manager came and checked on her, telling her that she shouldn't have let the reporter get on her nerves, in which Maizono said that she did what she have to do, but her manager reiterated that she needs to control her actions and should worry about the image she gives to her fans, even though Kuwata came and told Maizono that the talent scout is interested to see if he could sing, while telling her that she did the right thing in defending herself and Naegi.

"Yo…"

"Kuwata-kun…"

"The talent scout you recommended me to said that if they find my siging has potential…they'd sign me in…"

"That's good, Kuwata-kun…"

"You did the right thing…defend your ground and not let that reporter rile you up…"

"Thanks…"

"Naegi will be happy to see you rooting up for him…"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

However, Maizono's cellphone beeped and she checked it where a message from an unknown source stated that he has "avenged" her "honor", and by then screams are heard and the rest checked on the source, where Maizono's rival idol singer and her manager are found hanged from a cabinet on an upper floor, both dead, and a note is found, which stated that those who "violated his beloved Maizono" will meet a harsh punishment, and Maizono stood with tension as she wondered why would someone would do something over her, and as the minutes passed by, police arrived and after checking the crime scene, the investigator began asking Maizono if she know anything, which she deny.

By then other police came and said they found another body with a note near the restroom, and there they saw the body of the tabloid reporter stuffed there with a knife lodged over the top his skull, with a similar note, and the investigator stated that Maizono has to come along for interrogation, which Kuwata protested and her manager denying the request stating that Maizono was with the her idol bandmates while being interviewed by the TV host, and though the investigator insisted that she must submit herself in order to get her side, Maizono's manager said she needed a lawyer to consult first before she goes with him.

"Hey!"

"Don't interfere…or you'll be charged for obstruction…"

"You can't just haul her away!"

"This is for the sake of investigation…"

"Sayaka was with my other talents…and you saw her being interviewed live! There's no way she'd be…"

"With what we gathered…she is considered a suspect…"

"You will do no such thing! We have witnesses that will prove her innocence! So stop harassing my client or I will file charges against you!"

"…"

At the end of the day, the news reached the headlines and in a matter of days it became the news and many believed that a "nutcase" is behind the twin murders as they are sure that Maizono wouldn't do such a thing.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Maizono and her idol bandmates who get a live interview, while being the subject of a "shame campaign" to discredit her by using Naegi as a leverage, though the reporter and rival idol would meet grisly deaths and Maizono herself was unjustly being suspected of those crimes, while the would-be villain of this arc appeared via a text message, threatening Naegi and anyone who would "defile" Maizono.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will focus much on Maizono as an idol as she struggles to overcome the pressure due to her "stalker", while Kirigiri invites Naegi to her home to discuss about the "red suit" and to know if anyone can gain powers if worn by other people besides Naegi, something that the Luckster would be unsure if that is the case or not.

The Sayaka Maizono arc continues...


	9. Stalking The Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

Last chapter showed that Sayaka Maizono becomes a subject of a "shame campaign" as a few people wanted to humiliated her by using Naegi as a leverage, but then they ended up killed by someone, and with a strange note left behind, she becomes a suspect, while Naegi gets a death threat for hanging out with Maizono.

This chapter continues with the villain of this arc makes his move towards Maizono while Naegi and Kirigiri began a serious discussion in regards to the "red suit" he has in his posession.

* * *

The next day, the scene shifts to an unknown location where it shows that the place appeared to be an abandoned building, where debris and trash are scattered, and the scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where a recorded footage showing Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed Maizono singing a song.

After that, the the fan is finally revealed, though the fan is wearing a jeans and his upper body is covered in a hooded jacket, it is enough to show that the fan is male, and the fan went to a wall where Maizono's pictures are plastered, and the fan began "worshiping" Maizono, but then took out a large knife and stabbed the picture, in which the blade is shown to stab a portion of the picture where **Makoto Naegi** is shown beside Maizono.

Then the fan then began posting a newspaper picture showing the faces of Maizono's rival idol singer and the rude tabloid reporter, in which it became news that the two were victims of a grisly murder which seemingly connected to Maizono in some way though she has denied any knowledge of those incidents, and the fan vowed to eliminate those who defile his "beloved idol" regardless of who they are, though Naegi is among the fan's target.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 9: Aidoru no Sutōkā_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's peak Academy where classes are in session and after some time, it was recess and the scene zooms in on Class 78, where things are quite tense as the girls - Ohgami, Asahina, and Fujisaki - are consoling a worried Maizono after she and her lawyers managed to help clear her of any wrongdoings brought about by the death notes left behind by the culprit, which made it appeared that the killing of the rival idol singer and the rude tabloid reporter were under the "urging" of Maizono.

"There, there now, Maizono-chan...it's okay...you were cleared of any suspicions..."

"She's right, Maizono-san...we all know that you're not involved in the murders..."

"However...we shouldn't take this matter lightly...it seems that the culprit knew about the people around Maizono...I believe that even we, Maizono's classmates...are potential targets..."

"Thank you...for cheering me up..."

"Don't sweat it, Maizono-chan..."

"Perhaps you should go home directly after school..."

"I'll be fine now, Ohgami-san..."

"As you wish..."

By then the boys join in on the discussion and helped cheer Maizono up and assured to her that the police will solve the case which helped her a lot but then a teacher came and urged the students to bring their notes out as a lecture is about to take place, thus classes is now in session, and while classes is ongoing, Naegi took glances at Maizono as he became concerned about her after the incident a few days ago and wondered if these killings are tied to the death threat he got from an e-mail, and yet he had to concentrate on the lectures for now.

Several minutes later, after two subjects, classes ended and everyone is having a recess when Kuwata came and asks Maizono if he got any text messages from the "unknown source", in which she said she got none for now, and he said that if she doesn't let those incidents get to her, things will turn out okay, in which Maizono is relieved and thanked him for the support, in which Kuwata said that he is due to have a singing tryout in the weekend, and he thanked her for helping him finding a scout who would notice him.

Meanwhile, Naegi asks Fujisaki if he could borrow her laptop as he wanted to check his e-mail which she said yes, and as he checked his e-mail, Naegi is surprised to see more e-mails coming from the "unknown source" who said that if he doesn't stay away from Maizono, he will be the next target, and Fujisaki became bothered and this attracted the rest, and the others are alarmed that even Naegi is being harassed by the possible culprit.

"What the…?"

"No way…"

"Hmm…Naegi-kun…it seems that the stalker is after you…for simply being associated with Maizono-dono…"

"Stop that, Yamada-kun! You're not helping!"

"That bastard…who the hell does he think he is telling naegi to stay away from Maizono?!"

"…"

"Don't worry, Naegi-kun…just ignore the idiot…"

"Thanks, Asahina-san…"

Kirigiri, however, glanced at the others while looking at the e-mail, as she is slowly sensing that something is up, but then she glanced at Naegi as she recalled the moment where she saw him using the "red suit" and flew, and she was reluctantly taken along for the ride, and as recess ended, she decided to talk to Naegi later in the day as she has some questions she wanted to ask. By then the next teacher came and the students went back to their seats as the third subject is about to commence.

**-x-**

A week later, Maizono's manager managed to arrange with sponsors to have a live gig at a popular mall and Maizono and her idol bandmates are ready to promote their new album, and this attracted their fans, girls and boys alike, and at the day of their concert tour, the idol band began walking around, shaking hands with their fans while making their way to the stage, and Naegi happened to be there to pass by along with Komaru and there the siblings decided to go and watch the show as Maizono and her idol bandmates are entertaining the crowd.

"Wow, onii-chan…look at the crowd…"

"Yeah…so many fans are flocking…"

"You sure are lucky being friends with an idol…"

"Come on, Komaru…"

"But still…"

"Huh?"

"It'd be nice if she were your girlfriend…"

"Eh?"

Komaru mentioned that her friend showed her a twitter site which shows that there are those who question the relationship between her brother and Maizono, and Naegi assured that there is nothing to be worried about as this happened to anyone who is popular and it doesn't matter to Maizono who she hangs out with since she knows she didn't do anything wrong, and Komaru asks what the scenario would be like if Maizono proposes her feelings to him, in which Naegi was taken by surprise, though he was saved from answering that question as the idol band began their number and the audience began listening to the song they played, "**Tobira no Mukou e**".  
~

_Bokura wa ima de mo sakenderu_

_Tashikameru you ni nigirishimeta migite_  
_Uzattai housoku o buchikowashite yuke_  
_Kizutsuita ashi o yasumaseru gurai nara_  
_Tatta ippo de mo koko kara susume_

_Yuganda kaze o kakiwakete_  
_Tsumetai sora o oikoshite_  
_Sore de mo mada samayoitsuzuketeru_

_Bokura wa itsu de mo sakenderu_  
_Shinjitsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_  
_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_  
_Mogakitsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_  
_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

~  
The crowd cheered on and the Naegi siblings enjoyed the number that the idol band put up with and soon the crowd clamored for more, in which Maizono thanked the crowd for enjoying and she announced that they will accept their request as she glanced at her idol bandmates, in which they nodded and soon they began to get ready to sing another song, and the crowd began their number and the audience are now gearing up as the next number is under way.  
~

_Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
Kyou mo  
Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru  
Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo  
Sunao ni  
Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai_  
_Itami ga unda kakera de_

_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte_  
_Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta_  
_Hitori de kangaechatte ima wo mayou yori ashita wo_  
_Mukaeni yukunda_

_Zutto omotte itai kokoro ni jirai_  
_SUICCHI wa kitte nai_  
_Kawaranai mirai kowashita itsumo boku wo_  
_Miteru arifureta MERODII ga_

_Kudaranai to hitoni warawaretemo kira kira_  
_Naosa ra kagayaku no wa naze darou?_

_Nani ga hontou de uso ka rikutsu janakute_  
_Kanjiteitai kokoro de_

_Kitto aijou nante gensou datte_  
_Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo_  
_Wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo muzugaru_  
_Boku mo arukara_

_Nakeru kurai aozora_  
_Kousatende te wo nobashita_  
_Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni_  
_Irareru kana isshou ni_

_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte_  
_Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta_  
_Genkai datte konnan datte_  
_Akirametakunai yo_  
_Kono mama hanasanaide_  
_Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migi te no nukumori_  
_Koko ni aru kara_

The crowd cheered on as the idol band put up a very good performance, and one of the crowd, an 11-year old boy came to the idol band and asks Maizono for an autograph, in which she obliges and gave him her autograph and hugged him, in which the younger boy blushed and feels "blessed" as the audience cheered as they are happy to see a younger boy getting close to Maizono, and Komaru teases her elder brother that he is not the only "Luckster", in which he didn't mind at all.

By then the gig went on for an hour before they left, thanking the audience for their continued patronage while giving away free CD copies of their album to lucky customers who managed to get in line, though Naegi opted not to join in as he saw a huge crowd lining up and not wanting to get seen by the mall goers who might recognize him via the social media.  
As Naegi and Komaru are about to leave, Kirigiri happened to pass by and took a glance at the idol band before noticing Naegi and there Naegi introduced Komaru to Kirigiri and vice versa, and after the two girls greet each other, Kirigiri whispered to Naegi, requesting that he go to her house as she wanted to discuss something to her, and requested that he bring the "red suit" with him, which Naegi blinked his eyes at her request.

"Naegi…"

"What is it, Kirigiri-san?"

"Could you come with me to my house?"

"Eh? Why?"

"We need to discuss…"

"Eh? About what?"

"The red suit…"

"Uh…"

Naegi whispered back, saying that he did not bring the suit with him by, and there Kirigiri told him that he should go to his house and pick up the red suit and then meet with her again then they should head to her house as she wanted to ask him regarding "that", and Naegi reluctantly accepted as he tells Komaru that he has an "emergency" to attend to and Komaru nodded, and watched the two elder teens leave, though she wondered of there is "something going on" as Naegi gets to "hang out" with two attractive girls - Sayaka Maizono and Kyoko Kirigiri - and she wondered what the scenario would be like if either girls are interested in Naegi.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, at a dressing room, Maizono and her idol bandmates are taking a rest, and are pleased with the turn of events, as the reception was positive while the others began teasing Maizono that she got "another admirer" and suggest a "love triangle" that would include Naegi, in which Maizono brushes it off despite the obvious blush on her face.

"Wow, Sayaka…"

"Another admirer…"

"You really are fortunate…"

"Really, girls…it's just that…"

"I bet this Naegi-kun might get jealous…"

"Yeah…I smell a love triangle…"

"Wow!"

"Come on!"

By then Maizono's manager arrived and congratulated the girls on putting on a good performance and the girls smiled, as they are pleased with what they got so far, but then Maizono's cellphone beeped and she checked it, and her happy face turned into a horrified look which attracted the attention of the others and as they glanced at the cellphone, the phone shows a text and picture message about the "unknown source" stating that he will "protect his idol goddess" while removing "impure elements", where the picture of the 11-year old boy she met earlier is shown to have been killed, with a slash to his neck with the signed autograph stained in blood.

"!"

"Oh no…!"

"No way!"

"That sicko has struck again!"

"Calm down, Sayaka!"

"We're here!"

"…"

"We'd better call the police…!"

Soon security came in and informed the girls of a murder scene and advised them to head outside the mall as they called in the police to find the killer, and within minutes the idol band stood outside, where police came and stormed the mall, while a pair of paramedics came carrying a stretcher and one of the police removed the cover and it shows that the 11-year old fan is dead with the knife wound on the neck, almost beheading the dead boy, and Maizono was shocked, saddened, and cried, as she couldn't believe that the stalker would go that far, and soon the boy's parents came and cried, with the mother began blaming Maizono for her son's untimely death, though the police restrained her as the body is being taken away.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Maizono and her idol bandmates who did a live gig, which would later end in a mild tragedy as the "stalker" strikes and leaves Maizono a text and picture message while a young fan pays the price, while Naegi and Kirigiri are off to have a secret meeting in regards to the "red suit" he is currently holding.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter continues to focus much more on Maizono as an idol as she struggles to overcome the pressure due to her "stalker", while Kirigiri invites Naegi to her home to discuss about the "red suit" and to know if anyone can gain powers if worn by other people besides Naegi, something that the "Luckster" would be unsure if that is the case or not.

Then an abduction takes place which would put more pressure as a classmate is unwittingly taking the blame...

The Sayaka Maizono arc continues...


	10. The Idol Abducted

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

Last chapter showed that Sayaka Maizono becomes a subject of a "shame campaign" as a few people wanted to humiliated her by using Naegi as a leverage, but then they ended up killed by someone, and with a strange note left behind, she becomes a suspect, while Naegi gets a death threat for hanging out with Maizono.

This chapter continues with the villain of this arc makes his move towards Maizono while Naegi and Kirigiri began a serious discussion in regards to the "red suit" he has in his possession.

* * *

The scene shifts to the streets where Kirigiri and Naegi are waiting for a bus as she intends to take Naegi to her house so that they can discuss about the "red suit" that Naegi has, though she is pondering on whether to have Naegi go home and pick up the "red suit" that is stored inside his bedroom's closet when they heard the word that a murder incident struck the mall, and there the two teens would eventually learn that the scene of the crime would be the mall Komaru went to and where the live gig Maizono and her band had.

"A murder..."

"It's at the mall mys sister and Maizono-san are at...!"

"I'd better go..."

"I'm coming too!"

"But it might be dangerous..."

"I don't care! Maizono-san and my sister are there! I have to make sure they're alright!"

"Very well...come on..."

"Okay..."

Kirigiri decided to head back to the mall as she is curious to see what she could do and help with Naegi tagging along as he wanted to make sure that Maizono is not among the victims and the two teens began to head towards the mall as they soon saw several police cars parked and a lot of cops scattered as they were searching for the culprit believing that he may still be within the area and they might catch him before he could make an escape.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 10: _****_Aidoru ga Yūkai_**

A few minutes later, the scene shifts to the parking lot of the mall, where Maizono and her idol bandmates are there and Naegi arrived with Kirigiri, and there Maizono ran towards Naegi, sobbing as she told him what happened and there Kirigiri brought out her detective's badge and asks the police to show her the crime scene which some of the cops did, and led her to the crime scene as Maizono's fellow idols told Naegi what happened after their gig.

"...and that's what happened..."

"The victim's mom even blamed Sayaka for that..."

"...and the police arrive and they're looking in to it..."

"The killer might target you since you're close to Sayaka..."

Naegi comforted Maizono as he became concerned at the turn of events, wondering why would someone want to harm a person who only shook hands with her and even targeted a young child and this made Naegi feel angered at the culprit and wished he could do something to help, and all he can do now is to provide emotional support for Maizono, and there he was able to calm her down while telling her not to give in to the culprit's taunts, which slowly worked, and there Maizono's manager asked Naegi if he happened to receive a text similar to Maizono, in which he confirmed.

"...so you also got a text..."

"Yeah..."

"Then it's likely that you're the culprit's next target..."

"I'm not afraid..."

"You should be...the culprit is not picky...he would take out anyone who comes to Sayaka..."

"Then the police should figure out the culprit's identity before he strikes again..."

"You should worry about how to protect yourself..."

"I'll find a way...right now I have to provide Maizono-san my emotional support..."

Maizono's manager told Naegi that he that he could be the culprit's next target and is likely to strike him anytime, in which Naegi became a bit worried yet he opted not to give in and said that he'll do what he can to help solve this matter and the idol members were moved by Naegi's determination, seeing that his optimism may play a role in helping Maizono overcome this latest trial, and as things went on, a "pair of eyes" is seen eyeing both teens, and then disappeared as Kirigiri came and said that she will help with the police in determining the identity of the culprit, and soon the idol band boarded a van and drives away while Naegi heads for home as Kirigiri went back to the crime scene to search for clues.

**-x-**

Soon news of the incident reached the headlines and some of the "Maizono-haters" used this opportunity to "bash" at Maizono, twitting a lot of "negative comments" aimed at her while tabloid newspapers uses this as a way to smear her though Naegi would talk her out of her crisis and urged her to fight back by not letting others drag her down, and this worked, as Maizono mustered the spirit to get back and not be intimidated by her stalker, and she thanked Naegi for his help.

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's peak Academy where classes are in session and after some time, it was recess and the scene zooms in on Class 78, where things are normal and everyone is having a recess when they got news about the mall-murder incident and each of the students gave their opinions about the incident and how this would affect Maizono, feeling sympathy for her and felt that the culprit has to be stopped as this would affect her career as a popular idol.

"Poor Maizono..."

"...yeah...just as she was about to recover, and now this happened..."

"I feel sorry for the young fan...he was killed just because he shook hands with her..."

"The culprit must be mentally sick...he's got to be stopped before he strikes another victim..."

"We should also be worried about Naegi..."

"Yeah...he might be targeted because he is so close to Maizono-chan..."

"Maybe we should help too..."

"I concur..."

"And can we help...?"

However, Fujisaki opened her laptop and accesses the internet and there she opened her facebook account and saw a lot of subjects focused on Naegi and Maizono, and there the others looked on and saw a lot of bashers aimed at Maizono, mostly **hate comments** towards the Super High School-level Idol, deeming her as a **slut** and they said that they hoped that the culprit would kill her so that they won't have to see her face and stop strutting around with her **slut body** as she said to cause many boys to abandon their girlfriends so that they can propose to Maizono. The others felt that the comments are unfair and that Maizono does not deserve such comments.

"Oi...those comments are low blow...!"

"Yeah! They have no right saying that to Maizono-chan!"

"Hmm...they're just jealous because Maizono-dono was successful in her career..."

"We better do something and help...we can't let those bashers have their way with Maizono..."

"I agree...perhaps we should talk to Maizono and Naegi..."

"That's the spirit, Sakura-chan...!"

"And how can we do that...?"

"Don't be a pessimist, Celes..."

"..."

By then Naegi arrived after going to the restroom, the others grabbed him and showed Fujisaki's laptop and there Naegi saw more and new twitter comments and other various bashings from fans who are against Naegi, then at Maizono, in which he sweat-dropped after seeing a lot of comments, which are mostly negative, though Ohgami reminded Naegi not to let others tell him what to do and continue his friendship with Maizono, which lifted his spirits a bit. The others agreed and told Naegi not to be discouraged by negative comments just because he hanged out with Maizono.

However, a new twitter is shown where an anonymous source showed disturbing pictures which are aimed towards Naegi, threatening to harm the Super High School-level Luckster if he does not stop hanging out with Maizono. Naegi was livid at the threats yet the others assured that the police will surely catch the culprit and Naegi sighed as he hoped that the "psycho" would be captured soon. By then Maizono came and apologized to Naegi for being dragged in over the bashers, in which he assured to her that it is nothing.

By then Maizono's manager came and she went to him and the two talked, in which he told her that he has negotiated a deal with a hotel wherein Maizono and her idol band would hold a live gig and this would mean it would attract people, including the adults, and Maizono sees this as a good sign, and when Naegi came, the manager asks if he is interested in joining a talent search as Kuwata is now ready to launch an album, though Naegi politely turn down the offer, seeing that he is just an ordinary boy.

"Eh...me?"

"Yes...you might have some potential...if your voice is good...it might convonce a record company to make an album...and with your...boyish looks...it would sell..."

"Um..."

"What do you think...?"

"Thank you...but I don't think that would work...i'm just a plain guy..."

"Really...? It a shame...you really have some potential..."

"Thanks...but I'm fine as I am...and I should be worrying about Maizono-san..."

"I see..."

By then the bell rang and the teens had to go back inside and the manager told Maizono that the live gig would be tonight, and she said she'll make it and so the manager leaves while Naegi and Maizono heads back inside the classroom just as a teacher arrived and classes is now in session, with Maizono in high spirits and looking forward to tonight's gig, while Kirigiri passed a note to Naegi which he read it, and there he learned that he is to meet her tonight at her house (with the address provided), bringing the suit with him.

**-x-**

Later that day, the time now is 18:00, and Naegi is at a convenience store as he is heading for Kirigiri's house, and with him is a backpack where the red suit is stored, and there he took a deep breath as he began walking as he is holding a piece of paper which shows the address of Kirigiri's home, and as he is walking, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Maizono, and there the scene shows that Maizono is inside a five-star hotel, where she and her idol bandmates are getting ready for a live gig, and she engaged in a brief conversation with Naegi.

"...and that's that..."

"That's good to hear...but..."

"I'll be okay now...I won't let myself get intimidated..."

"Okay..."

"And thanks...for rooting for me...and for cheering me up..."

"Don't mention it...but still...be careful..."

"I will..."

"Then I guess I should feel at ease if you feel that you're in safe hands..."

After that, Mizono's talent manager came and told Maizono that its time for them to perform and Maizono bid Naegi goodbye and Naegi did the same. The scene shows that several minutes later, he is nearing Kirigiri's home and he is getting ready to meet her as this would be the first time that he gets to go to a girl's house, wondering what her home is like and whom would he meet besides Kirigiri herself.

**-x-**

At the hotel, the scene shifts to a bar where the hotel residents and guests came and are assembled after hearing about a live gig, and theyt are surprised to see that the idol group are the performers of the night, and they are now getting ready as the idol group are preparing themselves for tonight's performance while Maizono hoped that the audience wouldn't have any negative thoughts in regards to the murder incident a few days ago and now the group is about to perform with Maizono being the lead vocal and the other girls as backup vocals and the performance is now underway. There the idol band began singing the song "Pure Again", a soundtrack based on the hit RPG "**Breath of Fire 3**".

~x~

_wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara_  
_kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai_

_namiuchigiwa ni umoreteta kanashimi no kaigara_  
_hirotte aruita hibi wa mou sutete shimaou_

_suna no nemuri ga sameru koro shiawase no hana taba_  
_kaze ga hakonde kite kureta mou furikaeranai_

_kono hoshi* no dokoka de egao ga umareteru_  
_saa kimi to yukou te wo tsunaide_

_wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara_  
_kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai_

_sorairo ni somaru hitomi KIRA KIRA kagayaite_  
_sugisatte yuku ano hibi wa mou tooi maboroshi_

_omoide no kawa wataru tabi okubyou ni natteta_  
_kedo kimi ga ite kureta kara_  
_mou yuuki wo daseru_

_kono hoshi* wa itsu demo yume ga afureteiru_  
_saa kimi to yukou donna toki mo_

_kowaresou na kokoro wo mamorinagara_  
_kimi no atsui manazashi wo miteitai_

_wasurekaketa nanika wo sagashinagara_  
_kegare no nai tsubasa wo dakishimetai_

~x~

The audience clapped and applause was given after the idol group gave a very good performance and the bar's owner is pleased at this as this attracted a lot of customers and soon more came after hearing that Maizono and her idol group are performing and the idol group is pleased and they began to sing some more to the pleasure of the audience, and within a few hours the bar is filled with customers and the night went well for all, and the idol group is pleased with the performance they gave and they would get to collect a good commission for the night.

**-x-**

At Kirigiri's house, Naegi and Kirigiri had dinner and are talking about common conversations like showing the family album of the Kirigiri family and how and why Jin chose to become the academy principal instead of becoming a detective, but would soon shift to the main course of the conversation on why she invited Naegi to her house: the **red suit**, and there Naegi reluctantly showed to Kirigiri the red suit and she glanced at it while curious as to what it holds and why Naegi has it, in which he honestly explained how he got it, in which she raised an eyebrow upon hearing the explanation.

"...and that's how it happened and why I got this suit..."

"..."

"Um...Kirigiri-san..."

"..."

"Do you believe me...?"

"Yes..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...and tell me...has anyone aside from me know about this suit and who saw you use it...?"

As the two teens are talking, Kirigiri's grandfather, **Fuhito Kirigiri** arrived and remained hidden, curious to see what they are doing after overhearing Naegi explaining about the "red suit" and about the UFO Naegi encountered several weeks ago.

**-x-**

At the hotel, the idol group are outside and are waiting for their ride when a few fans came and requested for an autograph, in which the idol group obliges and went to a certain area where light is bright enough, leaving Maizono behind as she volunteered to wait, and after a few minutes, the idol group came back, and noticed that Maizono is not around, and after calling her name and by using a cellphone, they noticed a bag on the ground, where Maizono's cellphone rang and a handkerchief is seen beside it, which prompted them to realize that she has been kidnapped, and there they discovered an ID, left with it, which they checked it and discovered that the ID belonged to Naegi, and soon Maizono's manager came and is alarmed and uses his cellphone to call the police.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Maizono and her idol bandmates who did a live gig, while Naegi and Kirigiri are about to commence a discussion in regards to the "red suit", but then trouble strikes as Maizono has been abducted, and Naegi's ID is found at the scene of the crime, and this would send off a chain reaction which will become obvious in the next chapter with Naegi unaware of what has happened out there.

Kirigiri's grandfather, **Fuhito**, from _**Danganronpa: Another Episode**_, appears and he will play a role in this arc, and he would be an ally-type to Naegi at some points...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The search for Sayaka Maizono commences, and Naegi gets to take the blame while Kirigiri is about to decide on whether to intervene or not while the culprit in this matter...

The Sayaka Maizono arc continues...


	11. Framed For the Idol's Abduction

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter even though it only got a few reviews despite having more than 10 followers and favorites. Now to see if the reception is good enough and if this chapter is well-received or not, but I'll do my best to make this story exciting for you readers out there.

Last chapter showed that Sayaka Maizono becomes a subject of a "shame campaign" as a few people wanted to humiliated her by using Naegi as a leverage, but then they ended up killed by someone, then a young fan was killed for getting close to her, and now Maizono gets abducted with Naegi's ID found at the scene of the crime, and this would make Naegi a prime suspect as police are investigating the matter.

This chapter continues with the villain of this arc makes his move towards Maizono while Naegi and Kirigiri began a serious discussion in regards to the "red suit" he has in his posession.

* * *

At another hotel, the scene shifts inside where a girl in her late teens came inside and went to a bathroom to use, and she had just finished solving a case which helped a hotel boy clear his name and the true culprit, a robber disguising as a hotel boy, exposed and arrested, and the girl is rewarded by the hotel manager by giving her a free stay at the hotel, and the girl accepted, and is staying here for the night. She is identified as **Yui Sumidare**, and she turns out to be a friend of Kyoko Kirigiri, whom she met three years ago when they had a "chance encounter" and solved a murder case together.

During that time they came to trust one another and they became good friends and spend their time together until Kirigiri was chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy while Yui chose another school for personal reasons though she and Kirigiri kept in touch with one another at some occasion. While Yui is using the bathroom, a group of men came inside her hotel suite, as they got the room's key by accident and they entered while unaware that Yui is inside.

By the time Yui opened the door, she could hear the voices of the men and overheard them talking about helping the Minister of Justice in committing a murder to the current Prime Minister, and that they will enlist the aid of a mercenary group named **Fenrir**, and that once the Prime Minister is assassinated, the Minister of Justice will become the new Prime Minister and will commence the plan to create a "shadow government" that will replace the Diet.

Yui managed to record the conversation with a portable recorder and hid it inside her dress and then pretended that she is unaware and opened the door and confronted the men, and there Yui saw the current Minister of Justice, **Masamune Kujo**, with the men and there Yui used her wits to make it appear that they came to the wrong room, while keeping the men from figuring out that she overheard their plot. Kujo then confronted the girl and began talking to her casually.

"Can I help you, young lady...?"

"Um, I'm sorry to say but, you're in the wrong room..."

"Pardon...? Did you say we are in the wrong room?"

"Yes...here's my proof...I was here earlier..."

"I see...my apologies..."

"It's okay..."

"We'll be going now...sorry for intruding..."

"No problem..."

After showing him her keys to the suite, Kujo and the men realized that someone has already claimed the room, and Minister Kujo "apologized" for the "intrusion" which she accepted and the men took their leave, and Yui is now figuring out how to expose to the police what she discovered, while outside, Minister Kujo told his men that there is a chance that Yui may have heard their conversation and told one of his men to "contact" **Fenrir** and have them capture Yui and see if she know anything about the plot.

"Contact Fenrir?"

"Yes. Tell them about my request..."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you taken the picture of that girl?"

"I did."

"Check out her identity and find out where she lives."

"As you wish."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Yui brought out her laptop and a USB cable then hooked the portable recorder together and began converting the recording into a file as she realized that the only person she can trust at this time should be the one to pass the word as she anticipated that Minister Kujo and his conspirators may be on to her. After converting it to a file, she sent it to the person she can trust: Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Please receive it, Kyoko..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 11: _****_Aidoru no Rachi ni Tsuite Furēmu o Erabu_**

At the hotel, the idol group are outside and are waiting for their ride when a few fans came and requested for an autograph, in which the idol group obliges and went to a certain area where light is bright enough, leaving Maizono behind as she volunteered to wait, and after a few minutes, the idol group came back, and noticed that Maizono is not around, and after calling her name and by using a cellphone, they noticed a bag on the ground, where Maizono's cellphone rang and a handkerchief is seen beside it, which prompted them to realize that she has been kidnapped, and there they discovered an ID, left with it, which they checked it and discovered that the ID belonged to Naegi, and soon Maizono's manager came and is alarmed and uses his cellphone to call the police.

"Girls! Find Sayaka! I'll call the police!"

"Wait...isn't Naegi the boy whom Sayaka was hanging out recently...?"

"You're right..."

"Worry about that later! Go find Sayaka!"

"O-okay...!"

Within minutes the police arrived and surveyed the crime scene and there they examined the handkerchief and the ID, in which the police concluded that the handkerchief is laced with chloroform, and the lead investigator commences a search in an effort to block off any exit areas believing the culprit could still be around, while at the same time, he took note of the ID, copying Naegi's home address and told his subordinate to head for Naegi's house and invite him to the police station to determine if he is the culprit or not.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, news of Maizono's abduction reached the airwaves and announced, causing the fans to become concerned, and with Naegi's ID shown at the crime scene, the police determined that Naegi is the prime suspect in the abduction and viewers took note of this and are told to contact the police if they see Naegi within their vicinity, and soon Naegi's classmates saw this and began contacting each other, concerned for their friend and refused to believe that he is the one who abducted Maizono.

"Naegi-chi's the culprit? No way am I going to believe that!"

"I agree! There must be some mistake..."

"But his ID's found..."

"We must first try to contact Naegi and determine if he has any knowledge about Maizono's disappearance..."

"Ohgami's right...we need to get word from him before we judge him..."

"We better call Naegi..."

"Okay..."

"Let's do it!"

The Class 78 students then began contacting Naegi, but to their dismay, they couldn't reach him apparently due to low signal coverage, and Ishimaru decided to contact his dad, who happened to be a police inspector, and asks for his help.

**-x-**

At Kirigiri's house, the scene shows that Kirigiri and Naegi are talking, and while Naegi is holding the red suit in his hands, she asks him how he got it and there Naegi told her certain details on how he got it, and she raised an eyebrow when told that he got it from aliens in a UFO spaceship and was told that he will use the red suit for benevolent purposes, something Kirigiri felt had difficulty in following through, and when she asks why he put it on in the first place, he told her how and she raised another eyebrow when told of his reasons.

"That's your reason?"

"Um...yeah..."

"I find it hard to believe..."

"But it's true..."

"Putting it on out of curiosity and listening to your younger sister's request...?"

"Everything happened too fast...and..."

"I don't know..."

"Please believe me..."

Kirigiri's grandfather remained hidden as he listens in on the conversation, finding humor at what he just heard, and opted to see what else they could talk about, curious to see his granddaughter conversing with a boy since he expects her to have some curiosity when it comes to love as he sees Naegi being the first boy that his granddaughter brought home, but then he raised an eyebrow when Kirigiri started to remove her boots and clothes until clad only in her bra and panties, and Naegi nearly had a nosebleed upon seeing a semi-naked girl in front of him.

"..."

"What, Naegi-kun?"

"Wh...what are you doing...? Why are you taking your clothes off...?"

"!"

"Um..."

"I'm going to try it..."

"Try...?"

"The red suit...I'm going to try and put it on...if what you say is the truth...I want to see it with my own eyes...and find out if wearing it gives the wearer powers as you claimed to..."

A blushing Kirigiri stated that she wanted to try on the red suit as she is curious if she could do the same thing that Naegi did a few weeks ago, and Naegi sweat-dropped as Kirigiri puts on the red suit, boots and cape and she glanced at the mirror seeing that it fits her well enough and backed away as she tells Naegi to give her space, and when he did, Kirigiri ran for a few steps before jumping, attempting to fly, but she fell face-first on the floor, and both Naegi and Fuhito sweat-dropped at the sight, and Kirigiri gets up, using her willpower to cover the embarrassment she experienced while attempting another feat.

"Um...Kirigir-san...?"

"I'm okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"But...your nose is swelling..."

"Just step back...I'll give it another try..."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Kirigiri did the same feat and failed again, in which Kirigiri slides across the living room and ended up colliding head-first against the wall, and she got a bump on her forehead which Fuhito sweat-drop at seeing what his granddaughter just did, and as Naegi helped her up, she told him to strip his clothes and Naegi stared wide-eyed and asks why, in which she stated that she wanted to see if he could do THOSE feat when wearing the red suit, and Naegi reluctantly did so, removing his shoes and clothes until clad only in his brief. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow upon seeing the "bulge" on Naegi's brief and he covered his "private spot" with his hands as Kirigiri removed the red suit, and is clad in her bra and panties, seeing her sexy figure.

As Naegi puts on the red suit, boots, white belt and black cape, Kirigiri puts on her clothes and watches as Naegi did a jump at first, which did not worked, and when he jumped harder, he suddenly went upward and hits the ceiling, his head got stuck on the chandelier, and Kirigiri was taken aback, while Fuhito stared wide-eyed upon seeing it, as this is the first time he witnessed something no normal person could do.

Naegi struggled until managing to free himself but fell down to the floor, hitting his butt, and Kirigiri glanced at him as she tells him to get up. In doing so, Kirigiri did an elbow strike to his gut, and she winced in pain as her elbow felt that she hit a thick wall but then she tried punching him on his cheek, and he fell to the ground, surprised, and in pain.

"Ow!"

"!"

"What was that for?"

"You..felt pain...?"

"Of course! What did I do? Why did you smack me like that?"

"I see..."

"Huh?"

"The suit...it only works on you...and it has a weakness..."

Kirigiri then discovered that only Naegi can make use of those powers while wearing the red suit, and that only Naegi CAN use it and not anyone else, and there Naegi became puzzled as to why the aliens gave him the "suit" and why told him to "use it benevolently" and started to question whether if he should be using it at all or not, as he felt that this is something not to be taken lightly. By then he began removing the red suit and puts on his normal attire while placing the suit inside his backpack while Kirigiri asks him what are his plans from hereon, in which he said he is unsure about what to do with it.

By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, in which the caller turns out to be Komaru and she told him of the current situation and Naegi is surprised at hearing the news, and because the loudspeaker is on, Kirigiri heard it and is surprised to hear it yet her stoic expression hides her sudden emotion and Naegi asks why the police are looking for him over Maizono's abduction, and there Komaru said that his ID was found at the crime scene and Naegi wondered how and why this turned out to be until a knock on the door is heard and Fuhito answered it, in which several cops asks if his granddaughter is there, and seeing Naegi, they stormed in and surrounded the "Luckster" with their guns pointed at him.

"Look! That's him!"

"Surround him!"

"Huh?"

"Freeze!"

"Makoto Naegi...you are under arrest on the abduction of Sayaka Maizono!"

"What?"

"You have the right to remain silent...anything you say can and will be used against you at the court of law..."

"...You have the right to an attorney...if you couldn't afford one we will provide you one free of charge..."

Kirigiri then asks why the police came here and the leader of the squad said that when they went to Naegi's home his sister mentioned that Naegi went to a certain "Kirigiri" and they checked the database and this led them to coming here, and when Kirigiri stated that Naegi couldn't be the culprit since he was here during this time, the cop stated that "evidence" points to Naegi and he has to be taken in for questioning and said that the teen can get a lawyer, and there Naegi is taken away while Kirigiri stood there determining what course of action she should take, and there Fuhito approached his granddaughter and told her to do what she feel is right.

"Kyoko..."

"Grandfather...you...were here...?"

"Yes...though I had to hide myself as I was observing you and your friend..."

"You...saw...?"

"Yes...though I had trouble believing about this RED SUIT and UFO thing...until I saw your friend flew through the chandelier...but I did get a few laughs when you tried to to the same feat when you put on that suit and cape..."

"!"

"You'd better go...your friend needs someone who can clear his name..."

"..."

Kirigiri stared wide-eyed while blushing when Fuhito told her that he was watching her and Naegi the whole time, though he admitted that he had a bit of trouble listening about the "red suit" and the UFO until seeing Naegi using it and admitted that he find humor when seeing her trying to fly when using the "red suit", and Kirigiri just blushed deeper while looking away as she leaves the house to head for the police station to try and bail Naegi out and see if there can be a way to find out the true culprit's identity.

**-x-**

At the police station, Naegi is sitting on a chair, still handcuffed and is being interrogated by the police amid several reporters lining outside after getting word that the "possible culprit" was arrested and are hoping to get a comment from him, all the while that Naegi's arrest has been reported on live TV news, and there Naegi's family arrived and the reporters began surrounding them to get their side of the story.

"Excuse me...sir, ma'am!"

"Are you Makoto Naegi's parents?"

"Your comments please!"

"Is it true that your son is the kidnapper?"

"Is your son obsessed with Sayaka Maizono?"

"What are your thoughts about the charges filed against your son?"

"Wait...a word for the viewers!"

"Sir...ma'am!"

Mr. Naegi then had his wife and Komaru go ahead as he blocked the reporters' paths and told the that he has "no comment" for now and soon the Naegi family got inside the police station as other cops began putting up barricades while telling the reporters that they cannot go inside and they will have to wait for official word from the chief of police, in which the reporters had to wait patiently for the police chief to come out and give his official statement.

At the interrogation room, the police chief, identified as "**Tenshi Roha**", is a middle-aged, fat man and is reeking with arrogance, and physically manhandles Naegi by shaking him and shouting expletives at the teen just to make Naegi admit where he hides Maizono, and Naegi himself had to repeat his statement to prove that he was set up by the true culprit and that someone has stolen his ID and used it to misled investigators, in which Roha rebukes the boy and threaten him with stern words about being charged despite being a minor.

"You listen well, brat!"

"Hey!"

"You may be 15 years old, but that doesn't mean you're above the law!"

"I told you I've been set up!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Tell me where you kept Sayaka Maizono...and everything will be over!"

"I'm not the culprit!"

"If you keep this up I'll send you to a jail where offensive minors are kept and you will stay there until you admit your crime and tel us where Miss Maizono is held!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I really don't know who took her!"

By then someone came inside and stood in front of Roha, a man who appeared to be in his late-30's with thick eyebrows, and he also has gray eyes with a greenish tint to them, graying hair and a faint goatee. He wears what appears to be a black trench coat over a white buttoned shirt. His pale complexion, gaunt face and the discoloration underneath his eyes imply that he is somewhat ill. He is identified as Police Inspector **Takāki Ishimaru**, and there he told Roha that Naegi's family is outside and if they find out what Roha just did to Naegi, the police chief will get a mountain of criticism that would tarnish his reputation.

Roha did not show signs of being intimidated and said that he will do all he can to make Naegi admit to the crime, and but Naegi stood up reiterated that he is innocent and that he is at his classmate's house during that incident, but Roha grabbed the teen by his collar and hissed at him, telling him to admit it or else he will be charged accordingly before shoving him back, causing him to tumbled against the chair before hitting the floor, just as Kyoko Kirigiri arrived and saw what just transpired and began a "word war" with the police chief.

"What you did just now is police brutality..and that boy is still a minor...You'll be in trouble if word got out..."

"Shit it, missy...you may be a bitch pretending to be a detective, but that doesn't mean you can strut your butt around..."

"What you said just now is sexual harassment..."

"Why you..."

"Makoto Naegi is innocent...and I can prove that he is not involved in Sayaka Maizono's abduction..."

"Don't give that cheap alibi..."

"I can prove it..."

"You look here..."

As the police chief told Kirigiri to stay out of this case maintaining that he will not play with "barbie dolls" playing detective, Kirigiri shot back by telling him that Naegi is with her at her house during the time of the abduction, providing details of what she and Naegi are doing that time, but Roha shot down the worthless alibi stating that a mere single testimony alone is not enough to rebuke the evidence the police have, until Fuhito Kirigiri came and there the other cops are astonished because of the Kirigiri family's reputation as famous detectives.

"My, my...Chief Roha...you are a poor excuse...you have poor detective skills..."

"What was that?"

"My granddaughter speaks the truth...Makoto Naegi is indeed innocent..."

"Don't strut your face here...this is a police matter...you're not involved here so don't..."

"But I am..."

"What?"

"I'm also a witness..."

"You...!"

Roha is irritated at Fuhito's rebuttal when told that Kyoko is telling the truth and when Roha demanded that he show proof that Naegi is not involved, Fuhito provided a recorded video of his granddaughter having a discussion with the Luckster at the Kirigiri house, and the time is also displayed though it did not show the scenes where both Kirigiri and Naegi putting on the red suit, and this effectively gives Naegi the alibi to clear him, yet Roha is stubborn to the end, insisting that the video is not enough to prove Naegi's innocence and stated that unless they shows real proof, Naegi will be detained until Maizono is found.

However, Naegi stood up and protested but Roha shoved him to the floor and stomped him, placing his foot firmly on the boy's chest, and said that a cell is waiting for him and ordered his men to detain Naegi, but then someone came and appeared to be displeased with what he just saw, and there the other people, save for the two Kirigiri's, stood in attention. The person turns out to be the police commissioner, **Jemu Garuda**, and he greeted Fuhito and there the two men shook hands as it turns out that Commissioner Garuda and Fuhito knew each other a few years ago and are helping one another in solving some difficult cases and then asks him if he believes that Naegi is innocent, in which Fuhito shows him the video and along with Kyoko's testimony, Garuda is inclined to have Naegi released but Roha insisted that Naegi is the culprit because of the ID found.

But Kirigiri stated that it is possible that Naegi's ID may have been stolen and is used as a diversionary tactic to misled investigators, and said that if Naegi is the culprit he could have gone in to hiding instead of going to a classmate's house, and those words weighed a lot of merit and this is enough for Commissioner Garuda to let Naegi go, and no charges will be pressed against him while telling Roha to focus on searching for Maizono, which Roha reluctantly obliges, and leaves while another cop is ordered to have the handcuffs removed from Naegi.

After that, Naegi thanked Garuda for his help though the police commissioner stated that he is not off the hook yet and said that unless new evidence is presented, Naegi may still be a possible culprit, and there Kirigiri whispered to Naegi to bring the red suit with him at all times, as she stated that he might use it when the need arises. Naegi blinked his eyes at this and is about to whisper back when the Naegi family came and they hugged Naegi after being told that he is not to be charged.

"Makoto!"

"Makoto, my son!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Were you hurt?"

"Did they treated you well?"

"Weren't you harassed?"

"Are you cleared of the charges?"

"Please tell us..."

As the Naegi family is savoring the family moment, Kirigiri glanced at Naegi before giving him the backpack which contains the red suit, and then glanced at the dark sky as she wondered who took Maizono and what would the true culprit could gain by abducting her and using Naegi as a scapegoat, seeing that no ransom has been made or even contacted Maizono's family. She felt that Naegi and the "red suit" might hold the key in finding Maizono before it's too late.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from a few notable things appearing from the start of this chapter, some which would play a part in future chapters and here are the notes that are noted:

\- **Yui Sumidare**, the protagonist of the novel "**Danganronpa Kirigiri**", shows up, where she is said to have accidentally overheard a plot to assassinate the current Prime Minister of Japan, and that she managed to record the conversation in secret though she has no idea that the culprits are on to her.

\- A character not related to Danganronpa appeared, and he is **Masamune Kujo**, a villain from another manga, "**Bloody Monday**", and he is said to be planning to lead a "shadow government" to topple the Diet, and may play a role in a future chapter of this fic.

\- **Fenrir**, a mercenary group, is mentioned, thus there is a possibility that **Mukuro Ikusaba** may appear in a future chapter.

\- **Fuhito Kirigiri**, one of the support characters from "**_Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode_**", makes an appearance, and he plays a role in helping Naegi clear his name, although temporary. He and Kyoko Kirigiri are in good terms and he will get to appear occasionally in future chapters.

\- It is revealed that the red suit will ONLY WORK on Naegi, though no reason is stated on why, which is a good thing as this would mean that the red suit won't be used by those who stole it.

\- Two OC characters appearing here are based on the 2004 animated series "**The Batman**", and are based on Angel Rojas (Tenshi Roha) and Jim Gordon (Jemu Garuda).

\- Naegi is partially cleared of suspicion on Maizono's abduction yet he still needed to find out the through culprit or else he is still on the suspect's list. Thankfully, Kirigiri and her grandfather proved to be valuable in helping the "Luckster" out of trouble and this is just the beginning as Naegi and Kirigiri are going to work together in finding out who kidnapped Maizono and where she is taken.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the search for Sayaka Maizono, and there another "super power" of the red suit will be shown...

The Sayaka Maizono arc continues...


	12. Search For The Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter as the Sayaka Maizono arc continues, and here Naegi and Kirigiri are working together to figure out who took the Idol and where she is kept, while the Class of 78 joins in to conduct their search for Maizono to help and save their classmate which would take place after classes have ended for the day.

Lastly, the "stalker" makes a move to go after Naegi in an attempt to "put him out of the way for Maizono's sake"…

* * *

The scene shifts to an abandoned establishment, where it was morning and the scene slowly zooms inside, and there you can see Sayaka Maizono is tied up in a chair, blindfolded and gagged, yet still sedated as she is still under the effects of the chloroform, which indicated that she has been there for a several hours after being abducted from the parking lot of a hotel, and so far she wasn't harmed in any way.

The next scene zooms around where every space at the wall are plastered with posters, which showed the five-girl band idols, with Sayaka Maizono in the center, and another scene shows that some of the areas of the wall have Maizono's picture plastered, and soon the scene zooms at a silhouette of a fan who is watching a TV where Maizono and her idol band are performing a live show, and there the scene zoomed closer towards the TV where it showed a live TV news where reports stated that Naegi wasn't charged for the Maizono's abduction, in which the kidnapper was infuriated as he is expecting Naegi to be detained so that Naegi "will not bother Maizono again" and began stabbing the picture where Naegi's portrait is shown.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 12: _****_Aidoru o Kensaku_**

The following night, the scene shifts to the place where Maizono first disappeared, and it shows that Kirigiri is standing at the spot where Maizono's personal belonging, and Naegi's school ID are found, and Kirigiri is in deep thought as to who would do this and how the culprot managed to take Naegi's ID and as much as she hate to admit, the culprit made a good job of diverting the police's attention, as they were preoccupied in pinning the blame on Naegi resulted in the culprit in making a clean getaway with Maizono.

By then Naegi arrived, who answered her call and went to the site in secret as the time now is midnight, and there Kirigiri saw naegi arriving, and he is dressed in a hat and trench coat, while noticing that he is wearing the RED SUIT underneath it as she advised him earlier to wear it in case they get a glimpse of the culprit, while at the same time she had an idea that Naegi might have other super powers hidden if he were to wear the red suit. As the two teens meet, she began telling him the reason for the secret meeting.

"...and that's why..."

"Ehhh? You got to be kidding!"

"Humiliating as it sounds...but this is the only shot we have..."

"But..."

"You said that the aliens gave you that suit for "benevolent purposes"...and we are doing something benevolent by using the suit's power to try and trace Maizono-san's whereabouts..."

"But..."

"For your friend..."

"..."

Naegi sighed as he realized that Kirigiri brought him here so he could make use of the red suit's power even though he knew he has no control over it and that he is unsure if the suit grants him other powers, but after some prodding in which she claims that Maizono's fate rests within him, Naegi decided to go along with her plans and he knelt down and touched the floor where Maizono's bag and his school ID were found, and to his surprise, he discovered another power given him by the red suit, as a holographic image appeared on the ground, in which only Naegi could see.

"What the...?"

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Is that...Maizono-san...?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her...Maizono-san!"

"Where? I don't see her...only the concrete ground..."

"But I could see her...!"

"Wait...maybe that red suit is showing you something which only you can see..."

"Okay...I'm getting something...she's tied up on a chair and..."

Naegi could "see" what the image shows where it showed Maizono being tied up in a chair, and there Naegi tries to make up of what he is seeing, but as the two teens are bickering, a nozzle appeared through an open window of a parked van and it is aimed towards Naegi, and there the weapon opened fire, firing a bullet and struck Naegi on his back, but because he was wearing the red suit underneath his trench coat, the bullet simply bounced off and struck a passing pedestrian on his head, which resulted in his instant death which startled the two teens, and Naegi lost signal of the image that he's trying to analyze.

"Naegi-kun...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

"The red suit...it protected you...I saw the bullet bouncing off your back..."

"You're right..."

"The pedestrian!"

"Eh?"

"Let's go!"

"Okay..."

As Kirigiri and Naegi attended to the fallen victim, the parked van began driving away from the scene and Kirigiri realizes that the culprit is the one who opened fire and believed it to be the one who took Maizono and told Naegi to go after the van and pin down the driver, even though Naegi was still bewildered at the turn of events but Kirigiri's prodding eventually persuaded him to do so even though he was not fond of the idea.

"That must be the culprit who took Maizono-san!"

"..."

"After him, Naegi-kun!"

"How?"

"Use the red suit and fly!"

"Ehhh? You got to be kidding!"

"It's our only chance to find and save Maizono-san!"

"Oh, man...!"

Left with no choice, Naegi removed his hat and trench coat and it shows that he was wearing the red suit and cape, and ran a few steps before jumping upward and started to fly, and even though it was his third try, he was still having difficulty controlling his flight pattern and had to wave his arms just to steer his flight but to his relief he was starting to get the drift and focused on chasing after the van that is getting away, and willed himself to try and get closer to the fleeing vehicle as it is now at the main road, speeding away like a crazed driver controlling the vehicle regardless of whether there is a pedestrian on the road or not.

As the minute passed, Naegi is struggling to catch up with the van and he is starting to get close, intending to land on the van's roof so he could hold on and try to find a way to make it stop knowing that he still has difficulty in controlling his flight, and as he is close to landing on the van's roof, the van suddenly turn left, and this proved to be BAD LUCK for Naegi, as he is unable to make a sharp turn and instead flew straight ahead and he tried to make himself stop but is unable to and ended up colliding and landing at a parked dump truck's compartment.

"Damn...!"

Thankfully, no one is around as Naegi gets out and he is covered in trash and found a discarded trench coat and took it and began walking home while there is no one around, and an hour later he managed to sneak back home and talked to Kirigiri on the cellphone and told her of what happened, and the Detective sighed as the Luckster told her about his failure to catch the culprit and she told him to rest up as she is about to talk to investigators about the crime scene where she would have to convince them about what really happened without giving away Naegi.

**-x-**

The next two days, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where Naegi arrived a little early, as he is still dazed from what happened two nights ago, and he felt a bit traumatized after everything he went through and yet he is relieved that he wasn't suspected of Maizono's abduction yet being manhandled by the police chief is something he wanted to forget, and as he is walking the hallway, he felt the piercing stare from other students, some still believed that Naegi is the culprit over Maizono's kidnapping while others remained neutral, yet he can hear the whispering from other students who are in to gossips and rumors.

"That's him..."

"The news says that Naegi's cleared..."

"I don't believe it myself..."

"I'm sure he's the culprit..."

"Maybe he and Maizono eloped..."

"He's a pervert..."

"A lucky pervert..."

"What a loser..."

Ignoring them, Naegi went towards his classroom where his classmates are there, save for Enoshima and Ikusaba, and the scene shows that the classmates are relieved to see him and approached Naegi, talking and comforting him after being told by Ishimaru about what Naegi went through at the police station and they said that they are thankful that Kirigiri showed her support and helping the "Luckster" in clearing his name which Naegi is touched by their sympathy and support.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Naegi-chi...we heard...and we're glad that you were cleared of any suspicions...!"

"You sure are lucky...if you were a gambler like me...maybe you could be luckier that you already are..."

"Don't say things like that, Celes...Naegi is still be shaken by the experience...Naegi, you should thank Ishimaru and his dad...they provided a lot of help in getting you out..."

"Ohgami is right...my dad helped you..."

"I see...tell your dad that I say thanks..."

"Don't be so complacent...you are still considered a suspect until Maizono is found..."

"Oi...don't be so mean!"

"Ohwada's right, Togami-kun! We all know Naegi is not the kind of person who would so something like kidnapping Maizono-chan!"

"Until Maizono is found...until there is definite proof...we consider Naegi innocent until proven guilty..."

"That's right...according to what my fortune telling states..."

"Oh come on...your prediction's only 30% accurate..."

"But at least it's accurate..."

By then Kirigiri arrived and there she told everyone that Naegi's situation is far from over as she stated that they still need to do something and find out where Maizono is being held, and said that ransom is out of the question as she suspected that the kidnapper has an "obsession" towards Maizono and that he has a "hatred" towards Naegi due to Naegi hanging out with Maizono at a mall a few days ago, and the others slowly sensed Kirigiri's theory being right given that death threats sent to Naegi a few days ago and Kirigiri stated that someone within the school may be the culprit as he managed to steal Naegi's school ID so easily.

By then Maizono's manager came and is looking for Kuwata which Kuwata approached him and the two exchanged words about setting an appointment with a recording company that would help launch Kuwata's music career, and there Kuwata asked the manager if he has any word from Maizono's abductor, in which the manager said that he has received none, and then glances at Naegi and approached the "Luckster" and said that he is glad that Naegi is cleared of suspicions while lamenting that Maizono "is too young to be taken away" and hoped that she be found so he can "take good care" of her, which Naegi seemed to relate.

After that the manager leaves but Kirigiri approached him and asked for his calling card in case she wanted to contact him just in case, in which he obliges and gave her his calling card before leaving. Kirigiri glanced at the card, where his name and contact number is shown - **Taren Tomaneja**. Kirigiri then glanced at Tomaneja for a few moments before heading back to the classroom as she decided to talk with her classmates in to enlisting their help in finding Maizono, sensing that something is amiss in the midst of the situation they are in.

**-x-**

Later in the day, during lunch break, Kirigiri glanced at the people assembled, in which Leon Kuwata, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are absent, and she sighed as she'll have to deal with whoever is available, and there Kirigiri told her classmates that she would suggest that they split up and see if they could find a clue that would lead to the abductor's whereabouts and in turn show where Maizono is being held captive, and the rest agreed, in which the class decided to split up and commence the search, in which the group is split up and consists of:

\- Celestia Ludenberg, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Hifumin Yamada

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Ohwada

\- Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina

\- Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa

Chihiro Fujisaki asks why she is left out in which Kirigiri stated that she'll handle the computer and use it to try and locate any possible areas via the internet and Fujisaki nodded, and there Kirigiri whispered to Naegi and told him to wear the **red suit** underneath his civilian clothes as she thinks that the suit's power might help in locating Maizono, just like what he did two nights ago, which Naegi felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea.

"...and that's my advice..."

"Eh? You got to be kidding me..."

"It's the best idea I can come up with..."

"But..."

"You were partially tell that Maizono is alive and fine...but at the same time it saved you..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

Kirigiri reasoned that with the powers the **red suit** displayed so far, it would be their best chance in finding and nailing the abductor assuming that he is "armed and dangerous" due to the death threats he sent to Naegi days ago, and the "Luckster" reluctantly nodded and went to the toilet and went inside one of the cubicle room to put on the **red suit** then his casual attire, feeling a bit hot wearing two sets of clothes at the same time, yet he did this knowing that time is of essence in finding Maizono.

**-x-**

At the hidden lair, Maizono slowly woke up after the effects of the chloroform wore off and soon she finds out that she is tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, and began to struggle in order to escape, but right now she couldn't and she started to pray that she would escape the situation she is in right now but then someone removed the blindfold and then her gag, and there Maizono saw who did this in which it was a person wearing a hooded jacket, jeans, shoes and is wearing a "Phantom of the Opera" mask and he began stroking her cheeks affectionately which made her scared.

"My precious Sayaka...I am glad that you are safe..."

"Why..."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good..."

"But...this is wrong! Release me at once!"

"I cannot...you are not safe...not after what that tabloid reporter and your rival idol did to you...so I took care f them so they won't harass you again..."

"Then...it was you...you killed them!"

The masked person stated that he is Maizono's "number one fan", and that he will not take anyone degrading her lightly, such as her rival idol and her manager, as well as the rude tabloid reporter, and there she realized that HE is the one who committed the murder and said she did not want HIS help, and then she noticed the picture on the wall where Naegi's portrait is struck with a knife and the masked person noticed it and said that Naegi is a "bad influence" that must be dealt with and there Maizono lashed verbally at the masked person while defending Naegi.

"That brat...he has corrupted you...and I will see to it that..."

"NO!"

"What...what is wrong, my beloved..."

"LEAVE NAEGI-KUN ALONE! DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"

"Eh...? Why? Don't you see he is messing with your head..."

"You're the one whose head is messed-up! Naegi-kun is my friend! I won't let you hurt him!"

"NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI...ALL I HEAR FROM YOU IS THAT NAEGI-BRAT! HE IS NOT FIT FOR YOU...BUT ME...ONLY ME! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU! NOT THAT NAEGI-BRAT! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT NAEGI IS REMOVED SO THAT YOU CAN ONLY SHIFT YOUR AFFECTIONS TO ME!"

"..."

The masked person appeared "hurt" at hearing her defend Naegi and went in to a fit of rage and began thrashing the boxes and a table, telling her that he is a BETTER person than Naegi, and branded the Luckster as "someone who is boring and not worth her time", and said that once he kills Naegi, Maizono will shift her affections to HIM, and then stroke her cheeks as he "promised" that HE will take "good care" of her while letting her know that Naegi will be "erased" from the face of Japan, in which he gagged her again before leaving, and there Maizono felt scared and shed tears, silently calling for Naegi's name.

"_Naegi-kun...please save me..._"

**-x-**

Later in the day, after classes ended, the Class of 78 left Hope's Peak Academy and splits up to find and cover some areas they think would help in pinpointing Maizono's location, and there Celes used her "connections" to ask if they see anything out of the blue, in which they got nothing much, and Yamada notices Hagakure using his crystal ball in an attempt to "locate" Maizono in which Celes shook her head seeing that the Super High School-level Fortune Teller is using "cheap tricks" that would do little in helping their search for Maizono, something that Yamada readily agrees with her.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"You're crystal ball's not doing anything..."

"Hush...you're distracting me...can't you see I'm concentrating?"

"Sigh...you boys are so childish..."

"Eh?"

"I didn't do anything strange...!"

"Me neither...!"

"Come on, you two..."

Celes told the two boys that they'll go to the next area and see if she could ask someone else who could provide clues to help and widen their search for Maizono, though Hagakure is still holding his crystal ball and is vainly attempting to try and pinpoint her location. Yamada looked on with doubt, while Celes sighed in annoyance as she told Hagakure to knock it off stating that what he's doing isn't going to help, in which Hagakure tried to rebut her statements.

"You're better off joining the circus..."

"What was that?"

"You heard me..."

"I'm not a fraud!"

"Really...?"

"Really!"

"Shrink..."

"I'm not!"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Asahina and Ohgami are searching some known areas where delinquents are frequenting, and there they asked someone there if they happen to know anyone who would play a hand in Maizono's abduction, and "intimidated" by Ohgami's "muscular built", some of the delinquents honestly answered that they don't know anyone who would kidnap a popular idol, reasoning that they too have admired and respect for her, which seemingly convinced the two girls.

"...and that's all we know..."

"We have no idea about what's going on..."

"That's the truth..."

"We're also Maizono's fans..."

"We may be delinquents, but we wouldn't stoop that low..."

"So sorry if we couldn't tell you anything other than what we just told you..."

"I see...thank you for your cooperation..."

"Uh...sure..."

After that, Asahina and Ohgami left and the two girls wondered if the culprit really abducted her for some reason, having heard no news from the abductors and that no ransom has been made until now, and Ohgami felt that the culprit may have indeed been an obsessed fan, and suspected that the culprit may have been the one who set Naegi up, and when they came across another alley, they came across Ishimaru and Ohwada, who are being confronted by a rival biker gang, and Ohgami told Asahina to wait here as she goes to see if their classmates need any help.

The scene zooms in on Ohwada and Ishimaru, and the two classmates are in a bind as Ohwada attempts to "muscle his way through" but Ishimaru persuaded his classmate to let him try to use diplomacy believing that he could get some answers from them but he would soon find himself wrong after getting a response from them.

"Eh...? You're asking us if we happen to see a singing bitch?"

"You sure have some nerve asking us that..."

"You should know better poking your nose in our territory..."

"But your timing is right..."

"We're in need of some punching bags..."

"And you'll be the ones we need..."

"Hope you two would provide some entertainment..."

"Let's get started, shall we...?"

The rival biker gang began surrounding the two boys with Ohwada getting ready to defend himself and Ishimaru, but then Ohgami came to even the odds, in which the rival biker gang was intimidated by an ogre and they called more of their gang members which increased their numbers, and said they're going to put their lights out but then Ohwada and Ohgami began fighting back, in which Asahina pulled Ishimaru away and the two teens watched their classmates beating the hell out of the rival biker gang, and both Ohwada and Ohgami defended themselves until help arrived in the form of the **Crazy Diamond Gang**, and soon the rival biker gang were beaten up, and Ohgami began using her intimidating presence to force the rival gang to tell the truth, and they soon learn that the rival gang have no knowledge of who took Maizono, and there Ohwada told the rest that he's going to join his gang to see if they could get some intel on Maizono, and the Crazy Diamond Gang left, leaving Asahina, Ishimaru and Ohgami to do their own research, and they too left.

"Is Ohwada-san going to be okay...?"

"I doubt it since all he do is blew his top off..."

"I think he will be fine since his biker gang are with him...they'll be able to calm him down should things get intense...for now we should focus on what we can do for now..."

"You're right..."

"That's Sakura-chan for you..."

"Let us go then..."

"Okay..."

"Right on..."

"Let's try going to that alley..."

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Togami and Fukawa are doing their own search in which Togami used his own means to figure out who took Maizono and where he kept her, yet he is impeded by the "loving stare" of Fukawa, which irritated him to a degree though he had to put up with her and said to her he'll be needing someone to go to certain places which he believed to be a clue and Fukawa fan-girlishly obliges, which Togami sighed in relief as he managed to trick her in to doing the odd jobs for him.

"Me?"

"Yes...I'll be using my means to get some clues...and you're the only one I could ask..."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama..."

"Now get going..."

"Of course..."

"NOW!"

"EEK! I'm going!"

"Sheesh..."

As Fukawa went to the areas Togami asked her to, Togami checked the map and looked at certain areas which he believes would give him clues to where Maizono would be at, yet all he could do is wait for Fukawa to come back, and by then she came, holding a bouquet of flowers and offered them to Togami, and the Super High School-level Heir sweat-dropped as Fukawa began hugging him and he tries to get her off him, to no avail and soon the limousine began shaking at the antics of the two teens which the driver smirked at seeing Togami finally having some fun, and congratulated his master, in which Togami rebutted and pleads to the driver to help in restraining Fukawa.

"Congratulations, Byakuya-sama..."

"What?"

"You finally made friends..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made a truly fine catch with that girl..."

"You're making a mistake!"

"Good luck..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND HELP ME RESTRAIN THIS BRAT!"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the crime scene where Naegi is seen looking at the areas where Maizono's rival idol and her manager are found hanged, and Naegi wondered if there is a clue that would help shed light on the incident while at the same time is worried over Maizono as there has been no word from her father about the abductor contacting him and is starting to believe that the one who sent him the death threats could be the one who took her and looked around and see if there is anything he could find, and noticed a hidden camera near the crime scene and the angle of the camera shows that it was aimed at the position where the victims are being hanged, and seeing that it would be a helpful hint, Naegi, who is wearing the **red suit** underneath his casual attire, looked around until he saw a room not far, and the **red suit**'s power randomly activated and Naegi gets an "X-ray vision" kind of power, where he located the security room where the hidden camera is connected to a computer, and there he went around and saw a technician and asks if he could take him to the control room where the camera is attached, and the technician allowed Naegi to go with him after showing him a "detective badge" which Kirigiri loan to him in order to allow Naegi access to certain areas of a crime scene.

"Whoa...you're a detective?"

"Um...yeah..."

"So what do you need?"

"See that CCTV up there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Can you take me to the security room? I think the CCTV's computers are hooked there...and maybe I could take a look at the tape that's recorded the incidents from the previous days...it might help in solving a murder case..."

"I see...follow me..."

"Okay, thanks..."

At the security room, Naegi play the computer where the footage is being stored and saw the footage of someone killing the rival idol and her manager and then being hanged, but before the face of the culprit was about to be shown, electricity inside the room went off, and the footage was "shut down", and though he failed to see the culprit's face, Naegi did not give up and managed to have the security tape ejected and placed it inside his backpack before taking his leave, telling the technician to try and get electricity back on.

Outside, Naegi is walking and called Kirigiri on his cellphone and there he told her of what he discovered and there Kirigiri became concerned, as she believed that the culprit is following him and told Naegi to get out of the area immediately and head for her house as she suspected that the culprit may be an employee of that studio and is after him because of the security tape which Naegi slowly absorbed what Kirigiri meant.

"Eh? Seriously, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes! So get out of there and head for my house!"

"But..."

"Don't argue! If the culprit realizes that you survived because of that red suit that you're wearing, he might shoot you on the head! Now get going!"

"Okay...I'm going...!"

"Are you wearing the red suit?"

"Yes...okay, I'm nearing the exit...huh?"

"What is it...?"

As Naegi is nearing the exit, several equipment and support beams began falling on the "Luckster" and he screamed at the sudden turn of events, dropping his cellphone, and the teen is soon buried under huge pile of beams and equipment which would normally kill or maim and victim, and at the Kirigiri house, Kirigiri tries to call out Naegi via the cellphone while Fujisaki watched in horror seeing Kirigiri's worried look.

At the hideout, a still tied-up Maizono felt a "shock", and then saw the picture of Naegi slowly falling off the wall with the knife dropping and hit the picture, squarely on Naegi's facial portrait and Maizono stared wide-eyed in horror as she getting a "premonition" on Naegi's fate, and tears fell from her eyes fearing for his safety and is mentally wishing for someone to save him while praying for Naegi's safety.

"_Naegi...Naegi..._"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter though not much action is shown here apart from Maizono's classmates splitting up to try and search for her with a few action scenes from Ohwada and Ohgami, with some assistance from the Crazy Diamond Gang. A bit of humor scenes from Togami and Fukawa, while the opening scene shows the culprit trying to "get through" Maizono, and this only worsens the situation as she defies him.

After seven chapters, Naegi puts on the red suit again, and this time he gets a few super powers besides flight, as the suit protected Naegi from an assassin's bullet, showing that the red suit is bullet proof, while at the same time he shows a holographic image where he briefly saw Maizono tied up but he is abruptly interrupted by the culprit, and then an x-ray vision-type of power, and there make use of it to get him to retrieve a possible evidence before getting crushed by debris.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the search for Sayaka Maizono, and there Naegi figured out where she is hidden, and having a showdown the culprit, whose identity is finally revealed...

The Sayaka Maizono arc concludes...


	13. Rescue The Idol

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter as the Sayaka Maizono arc concludes, and here Naegi and Kirigiri are working together to figure out who took the Idol and where she is kept, and both make a harrowing discovery on the culprit's identity while Naegi finally goes in to action using the "red suit"…provided that he survived the ordeal at the end of last chapter...

* * *

As Naegi is nearing the exit, several equipment and support beams began falling on the "Luckster" and he screamed at the sudden turn of events, dropping his cellphone, and the teen is soon buried under huge pile of beams and equipment which would normally kill or maim and victim, and at the Kirigiri house, Kirigiri tries to call out Naegi via the cellphone while Fujisaki watched in horror seeing Kirigiri's worried look.

At the hideout, a still tied-up Maizono felt a "shock", and then saw the picture of Naegi slowly falling off the wall with the knife dropping and hit the picture, squarely on Naegi's facial portrait and Maizono stared wide-eyed in horror as she getting a "premonition" on Naegi's fate, and tears fell from her eyes fearing for his safety and is mentally wishing for someone to save him while praying for Naegi's safety.

"_Naegi...please stay safe...I...I don't know what would I do if anything were to happen to you..._"

**-x-**

Soon several employees came and began getting the beams out, and there Taren Tomaneja, Maizono's manager, began to pull Naegi out of the wreckage and helps him up, and there Naegi thanked him while he began checking his backpack, where he discovered that it was opened and soon learns that the tape he got from the security room was gone and looked around and went to the area where he was pinned down, seeing that the tape is nowhere to be found.

"_Damn! Kirigiri was right...the culprit was here and took the tape that I would use as evidence...!_"

Seeing the cellphone on the ground, Naegi picks it up and talked to Kirigiri and told her of what happened, and though relieved, Kirigiri is concerned that someone has taken the tape and now she and Naegi will have to come up with another way to discover the culprit's identity, seeing that the culprit may have seen Naegi and followed him, which led to this outcome in an effort to cover his secrets from being leaked.

"_We got to do something and crack this case...otherwise we won't be able to find and save Maizono-san...and Naegi-kun will be pinned as the culprit...!_"

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 13: _****_Gūzō o Sukuu_**

Several minutes later, a janitor alerted the guards that the technician was found dead and Naegi is surprised that the technician is killed by someone and he suspected that the culprit is behind this prior to his attempt to murder Naegi. By then Naegi went to the crime scene where the technician is found dead with a broken neck, suggesting that the culprit is physically strong enough to twist the victim's neck, and there the police chief, Tenshi Roha, came and saw Naegi, and then he immediately pinpointed him as the culprit because the teen is said to be the last person to be with the victim before being murdered, and Naegi explained his side which did little to change Roha's view.

"You! I knew you were the culprit!"

"Me?!"

"You kidnapped the idol, and now you killed an employee! Now I have a reason not to let you go!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Don't deny it!"

"I happened to be here because..."

"Enough with your lame alibis"

"I'm not!"

By then Roha grabbed the boy by his collar and declared that the is the prime suspect which Naegi rebutted and some of the witnesses said that Naegi can't be the culprit seeing his "ordinary built" resembling a boy and that he is not strong enough to kill an adult, yet Roha insisted that Naegi is the culprit until a security guard said that it is not right to blame someone and suggested that an investigation be carried out, and Roha reluctantly let Naegi off the hook, and there he notices that Tomaneja is talking to someone before leaving, and the Luckster decided to head for Kirigiri's house to tell her about what happened.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Naegi arrived at Kirigiri's house and told Kirigiri and Fujisaki about what happened, and the Detective is wondering how this happened, feeling that the incidents appeared to have been prepared, and told Naegi to lie low for now as she decided to head for the studio to see if she could do something and search for clues, and told Fujisaki to continue searching via the internet while she prepares to leave, in which Naegi apologized for losing the tape, yet she assured that it is fine.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What is it, Naegi-kun?"

"Sorry...I lost the tape and..."

"It's fine."

"But..."

"No need to brood over that...but be careful..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

After that, Naegi went home as Fujisaki also took her leave to assess the situation, while Kirigiri made some tea and drank it before leaving, as she decided to head for the studio and see if she could find anything that would shed light in the case.

**-x-**

Later, Naegi is walking the streets as he is wondering where Maizono could be taken and is unaware that the culprit is following him and is keeping himself hidden so he won't be spotted, and as Naegi is walking the streets on one side, he did not notice that a parked van was moving on its own and since it was a downhiil slope, the van started to gain speed and is heading towards Naegi, and by then the Luckster slowly noticed it and turned around, and there he saw the van coming his way yet there was no time for him to evade it and he was struck by the van and moments later the van crashed to another parked van, seemingly crushing Naegi between the two vans, which alerted some pedestrians and they began heading there and attempt to get the two vans apart by pushing it.

"Quick!"

"Pull the vans apart!"

"The kid's got sandwiched!"

"The poor kid!"

"Find the driver! He's got to be responsible for this accident!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Get me a a tow truck!"

"Somebody call a funeral car!"

The culprit remained hidden though a smirk is shown seeing that he has seemed to have killed Naegi and took his leave from the scene and did not bother to look back, and he has failed in noticing that Naegi survived the crash, and he is relatively unharmed as it would soon turn out that he was wearing the "red suit" underneath his casual clothes. Naegi assured to the pedestrians that he is fine though he wondered who is behind this as he is told that the van moved on its own and discovered that the brakes of the van has been compromised.

**-x-**

Back at the hideout, the culprit returned and began approaching a sobbing Maizono, telling her that Naegi is now dead, and removed her gag and taunts her into telling her that no one will bother her and that she will give him her affections which Maizono lashes out at the culprit yet he simply taunted her back, stressing her to the point of losing her will.

"Sayaka, my love...I am the only one for you..."

"YOU DAMN MURDERER!"

"What...?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL NAEGI-KUN?!"

"Eat...you are hungry...please, my love...that brat is no more...so you can live blissfully under my loving care..."

"I HATE YOU! THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY CARE IS NAEGI-KUN!"

"Please...forget him...now eat..."

"GO TO HELL!"

The culprit then offered her food though she refused to eat, the culprit "pleaded" to her to reconsider, lest he would do the same to those she cared, like anyone related to Naegi, and still shocked at the '"apparent death" of her close friend, Maizono slowly gives in and allows the culprit to feed her while praying that Naegi be alright and someone would save her, and the culprit feeds her with food while pleased that he has "gotten through her" yet he is unaware that Naegi is still alive.

**-x-**

At the studio, Kirigiri was given access to the crime scene and asks another technician to assist her in assessing the area, and while checking the scene, she made some discovery which led to the first attempt to Naegi's life, in which the beams were loosen from its screw holdings and fell down which supposedly pinned Naegi, while at the same time the technician who was last seen with Naegi who was killed inside the security room having been found. There she was told that prior to the body being found, electricity suddenly went off inside the security room and there minutes later someone came and found the technician dead with a broken neck. Kirigiri then talked to the other technician about something.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"You said that the electricity went out?"

"That's right."

"The entire building or...?"

"Well...there's still electricity at the other security room before the body was found..."

"Does that room's CCTV still working?"

"I think so..."

Kirigiri then asks him if there is a CCTV near the security room that might took footage of the events outside the security room and said that there may be a chance that it took footage of what happened before the body is found, and the technician nodded and led her to another security room and through the monitors he played the footage where moments before the incident a technician led Naegi inside and minutes later Naegi left, and then Kirigiri blinked her eyes as she saw Maizono's manager, Taren Tomaneja, went to the same security room and minutes later left, and seeing the timer displayed on the footage, the "Detective" sensed that something is amiss, as she recalled that Naegi left the security room and then he was pinned down by the falling debris and Taren went to the site and "helped" Naegi, and there she vaguely saw his hand went to Naegi's backpack and apparently took something before more people went there and covered the camera's angle.

"_That's Maizono's manager...what was he doing there...? And why did he left off in a hurry...?_"

Kirigiri then suspected something as she recalled Taren visiting Hope's Peak Academy and was close to Naegi before leaving and then recalled that during that same day Naegi discovered that his school ID wet missing and found at a crime scene during Maizono's abduction and she is now suspecting Taren yet she needed more proof before making her move and decided to speak with the studio's executives and head to the office and there she spoke to the management and asks for Taren's records, including his resume, in which the studio's owner obliges yet is baffled on why she is asking for it.

"Here...these are Taren's records..."

"Thank you for your cooperation..."

"Sure..."

"Hmm..."

"Is there anything about Taren...?"

"Just...checking on something...it's nothing serious..."

"I see..."

"That's all..."

Kirigiri opted not to cause rumors to spread and stated that she is doing some "checking" in which she claimed that it is just part of a job and asks permission to produce a xerox copy, and after getting approval, she made xerox copies of Taren's records, including his resume, and then took her leave, and there she called Fujisaki on her cellphone, telling her to meet her in her house and said that her computer skills are "gravely needed".

**-x-**

Later, the time now is 17:30, and the scene shifts to the hideout where the masked person arrived and gives Maizono some food, and after Maizono was fed, he asks her again if she now has feelings for him, but Maizono rebuked him saying that she has no feelings with a "psychopath" who killed her friend, and there he went on another violent fit, thrashing the table and chairs, suspecting her to be thinking of Naegi again and there he told her that Naegi is already dead, and that he is nothing but a "boring, plain nobody brat who don't deserve her attention".

"NAEGI...ALL YOU THINK OF IS NAEGI! WHAY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF THAT BRAT!"

"BECAUSE NAEGI-KUN IS MY FRIEND! AND MAYBE MORE THAN A FRIEND!"

"YOU RATHER CHOOSE THAT LOSER OVER ME?!"

"YES!"

"FORGET HIM! FORGET THAT NAEGI BRAT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE TO YOU?! FORGET HIM AND FOCUIS ON ME! LOVE ME...CARE FOR ME! I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WISH!"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH"

"EEEEKKKK!"

Maizono started to get scared but she chose not to give in and said that Naegi won't die so easily and that even if he is her friend, she will not replace him with someone else, and the masked person is seething, suspecting her to have "deeper feelings" for Naegi and told her that Naegi is dead and he has nor right to be her boyfriend, yet Maizono lashed back at him, telling him that Naegi is "special" to her even if he's only a plain boy, and the masked person went to another fit, this time smashing the chair against the wall, and then puts the blindfold and gagged her before leaving to another area of the hiding place.

Maizono was starting to sob, feeling that she is already at her limit and is praying for Naegi's safety, refusing to believe that the masked person killed her friend.

**-x-**

An hour later, the time now is 18:30, and it was night time and Naegi had just arrived and went straight to his room and took off his clothes and the "red suit" as he felt hot and sweating, as he was wearing the clothes all day, ad he decided to take a bath and went to the bathroom to shower, and later went to his room to dress up and had dinner with his family, and several minutes later, he was inside his room and out of curiosity, he puts on the "red suit" and glances at the mirror, still wondering why the suit was given to him and what is the meaning behind it, and there he saw is school ID on his bed and took it while glancing at it.

"_My ID...that's how it all started..._"

As Naegi wondered how he lost his ID and ended up at the crime scene where Maizono was abducted, he mentally look back at the events and accidentally recalled that Maizono's manager was close to him before leaving, and then recalled Taren pulling him out of the debris earlier in the day, and then recalled that at that moment he lost the security tape from the studio, and he wondered if there is a connection and seeing that he couldn't just suspect Taren without proof, he is undecided on whether to tell Kirigiri of his theory until he felt his eyes, "acting up".

"_What the...? It's happening again...!_"

To his surprise, Naegi was staring at the mirror, and saw what appeared to be a holographic image of a place, which revealed to be an abandoned theatre, which is located in East Tokyo, and the holographic image revealed where Maizono is being held and saw the masked person removing his mask before putting back on, in which Naegi is shocked and because of the sudden emotions he felt, he loses the holographic image and tries to use will power to "see" it again, but to no avail.

Naegi at first panicked but soon calms down as he made a harrowing discovery and decided to send an emergency text message to Kirigiri and did so, and then walked back and forth to decide on how to get there and reluctantly came with a way to get to the theatre, which he became nervous at the thought of what to do: fly using the red suit. He did not like it but he saw no other way beyond this and with time as of essence, he realized that he couldn't wait for Kirigiri's response so he opened the window, took a few steps backward, then ran and jumped through the window and he fell downward before he flew upward and flew to the air in a haphazard way using his arms to "steer" himself.

"WWWHHHOOOAAAA! KKKKYYYAAAHHH! AAAAIIIEEE!"

Naegi was still inexperienced in using the red suit and is flying in a curved path going up and down and left and right, using sheer will power to keep himself afloat while trying to find the theatre despite the the darkness in the sky and had to rely on the lights below provided by the buildings' lights, and he is forced to look down to find the abandoned building while trying to overcome his aerial fright being that he is high from the ground, but in the midst of this he is again having difficulty in maintaining his flight, and realized that he is about to make another crash landing.

"WWWAAAHH! NOT AGAIN!"

His "bad luck" hit him as Naegi went downward and falls head-first at a nearby establishment, which turns out to be the abandoned theatre, and crashes through the ceiling and bore a hole that sends him inside the one-story building, landing head-first on a huge packaging box, and after a few seconds, he got up and took the box off his head where he finds himself right in the presence of the masked person, and the masked person is surprised to see Naegi, and stared incredulously in seeing him wearing the red suit, thinking he is "crazy".

"You...Makoto Naegi..."

"Yeah...me..."

"I can't believe it...coming here in that pajama-like getup..."

"So...? What about you..."

"Huh?"

"Taren Tomaneja."

"What the...? How did you know my name...?"

"You can't fool me!"

The masked person was surprised as Naegi called him by this true identity, and there he began to pull out a knife and attempts to stab him but Naegi crosses his arms in self defense and the knife struck the teens' arm, but was dented, and as the villain attempted another stab, the knife was fully dented to the point that is was useless, and there Naegi grabbed the masked person by his collar and shoved him, and to his surprise the teen realized that the suit gave him a degree of super strength as the masked person was thrown against the wall and Naegi pulled the mask off, revealing the assailant to be Taren Tomaneja!

"I can't believe this...how did you know who I am?"

"I have my ways..."

"You won't take my precious Sayaka...I won't give her to the likes of you!"

"You're one sick person!"

"I'll kill you...then give Sayaka her happiness!"

"You really are crazy!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

Maizono overheard the voices and recognized Naegi, and tries to break free but is unable to and is forced to wait, while shocked to hear that her own manager was the one who kidnapped her and is worried that he would kill Naegi. Meanwhile, Taren grabbed a metal pipe and attempts to hit Naegi on the head but Naegi blocks it with his arm and the pipe was dented broke in two, and this caused Taren to undergo a psychotic fit of rage, refusing to accept that he couldn't "touch" Naegi and brought out a stun gun and attempts to electrocute the teen but Naegi ducks out of the way and he tumbled towards a bathtub full of water and he fell there and was electrocuted to death.

Naegi looked around and saw an abandoned closet where a trench coat is stored and he took it and wear it to cover the "red suit" he was wearing and proceeded to untie Maizono, and there she cried in his arms non-stop, overjoyed to see him safe and unharmed, while relieved that her ordeal was over, in which Naegi hugged her in return while soothing her to calm her down.

"Naegi!"

"It's okay..."

"Naegi!"

"It's over...you're safe..."

"NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI-NAEGI!"

"Shh...it's okay..."

"..."

"You're safe now..."

By then, Kirigiri arrived followed by several SWAT members and there Kirigiri saw him calming a crying Maizono, noticing that Naegi is wearing the "red suit" underneath the tench coat he is wearing and took a deep breath, seeing that he solved the case ahead of her yet she is fine with it as this would lessen the risks of Naegi getting exposed on wearing the suit, while at the same time she approached the two classmates and revealed that she did a research on Taren and discovered that he was once a patient at a mental hospital and changed his name to keep his past a secret, but his schizophrenia took most of his mind and developed an obsessed adoration towards Maizono and would take out anyone whom he sees as a "threat" to Maizono, and went on to become Maizono's manager by secretly killing her previous manager which eventually led to Taren getting a job and become her manager.

As the three teens are about to leave, Police Chief Tenshi Roha came and is eyeing Naegi as he is sure that he is the culprit seeing that he is at the crime scene but Kirigiri rebutted it by showing him the evidence that Taren is the killer at the studio and the one who made two attempts on Naegi's life, in which the latter was seen by eyewitnesses as the one who caused the van to ram Naegi, but the teen survived. Roha was humiliated and is forced to relent as Naegi escorted Maizono to a waiting ambulance and soon it left while Kirigiri and Naegi are alone, where she thanked him for leaving the text message though she told him he could've wait, which Naegi apologized.

"Thanks to your text message I was able to bring help..."

"Yeah..."

"But you could have waited a bit more..."

"Sorry...but..well..."

"I understand...thankfully you managed to put that red suit to good use..."

"Still...I had difficulty in controlling it...I have to go..."

"Here...take these...it's better taking the taxi than flying around..."

"Thanks..."

Kirigiri hailed a taxi and gave him some money so he can get home, telling him he can't risk making "another flight" and he agreed, and he boarded the taxi and went home, as Kirigiri talked with the police as Taren's corpse was taken away before she took her leave and head home.

**-x-**

In the following days, Tokyo was filled with news that Maizono was found and that the culprit has been exposed, and there fans of the idol band were relieved, and rejoiced, that Maizono is safe and yet some are astonished that Naegi saved her and a media buzz went on and several reporters within the media are asking her about Naegi whether there is some "score" between them which Maizono tried to rebut despite the obvious blush on her cheeks, while at home, Komaru is teasing her elder brother that he "earned points" in which would give him an edge over other possible suitors, in which Naegi blushed as his younger sister began teasing him.

"Wow, onii-chan..you're the talk of the town..."

"Not really..."

"I'm betting the other boys are getting jealous of you..."

"Knock it off, Komaru...they aren't that..."

"I think this would earn you points..."

"On what?"

"To win Miazono-san's heart...tell her you like her and she is going to..."

"Komaru!"

**-x-**

At her home, Kirigiri sighed after watching the news seeing that the media are "sensationalizing" over the Maizono incident and decided to turn off the TV and checked her laptop where she discovered that her friend, Yui Sumidare sent an e-mail with an attachment to her and when she downloaded the attachment, she is surprised at what she discovered, and when she attempted to call Yui, she got only one reply:

"_The number you dialed is out of reach..._"

Kirigiri then attempted to call her by telephone and got a response:

"_The number you dialed is not in service..._"

Kirigiri glanced back at her laptop and wondered how and why Yui obtained this information and yet she is filled with worry as she realized who Yui is up against, and decided to tell her grandfather, Fuhito, about what she received just now.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this was filled with most detective themes with suspense and drama, yet in the end Naegi dons the "red suit" and did sort of a superhero-thing with some hilarious moments but in the end he saved his love interest while the villain of this arc is finally exposed, and killed by his own hand.

However, the end of this chapter formed a bridge as we move onto the next arc, which involves Kirigiri and Yui, which is about the previous chapters where corrupt politicians are plotting something politically evil.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the next story arc, where it focuses on Yui Sumidare before shifting to Kyoko Kirigiri, which will show some of Naegi's other powers of the "red suit"...


	14. Death Of A Detective

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter after the Sayaka Maizono arc concludes, and here you are about to read a new story arc which involved two detective-themed Danganronpa characters: **Kyoko Kirigiri** and **Yui Sumidare**, who appeared in the novel "**_Danganronpa Kirigiri_**", and here these two "lady detectives" would play a role in this arc, as the previous chapters showed Yui discovering a political plot and the corrupt politicians were onto her, and at the end of last chapter, Kirigiri receives Yui's e-mail yet she couldn't contact her.

Here you will see what happened to Yui and this is where the Kyoko Kirigiri arc would commence...

* * *

**_At a hotel, somewhere in Tokyo..._**

The scene shifts to a penthouse-type suite, where the Minister of Justice, Masamune Kujo, is standing in front of a closed window, staring at the skies. He appeared to be in deep thought as he has a lot on his mind and though it appeared to be a serious one, he is calm and collected and doesn't seemed to be worried over something and he simply sipped a glass of wine while listening to the news about Sayaka Maizono being rescued from her abductor which became a sensationalized media coverage which Kujo doesn't seemed to care about.

However, he seemed to be thinking of something as he recalled the events that happened a few days ago, and he thinks about it carefully as he felt a bit uneasy about what happened at a previous hotel that he stayed at, in which he remembered Yui Sumidare talked to him at the previous hotel stating that he took the room SHE already used, though Kujo is sure that Yui may have heard his conversation with his political conspirators..

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

"Can I help you, young lady...?"

"Um, I'm sorry to say but, you're in the wrong room..."

"Pardon...? Did you say we are in the wrong room?"

"Yes...here's my proof...I was here earlier..."

"I see...my apologies..."

"It's okay..."

"We'll be going now...sorry for intruding..."

"No problem..."

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

However, Kujo seemed to be relieved as he contacted someone and paid them to deal with the problem and is now awaiting the results and hoped that it would yield positive results as he heard that the ones he hired were top-notch professionals and hoped he not regretted his decision if they turn out to be not what he had hoped for.

By then one of his trusted aide came inside and talked to Kujo, and a discussion took place and there the topic is revealed to be that of Yui Sumidare, and this piqued Kujo's curiosity as Yui's name is mentioned and there his aide brought to him a laptop and the USB file which contained some video and audio files of his "private conversation" a few days ago, and there Kujo adjusted his eyeglasses as the discussion began.

"Sir..."

"Yes..."

"About that girl you briefly talked at a hotel a few nights ago..."

"I already solved it..."

"You did...then the person you talked to..."

"Yes...that is right...I hired a mercenary group to do the task..."

"Then you..."

"Correct."

Masamune Kujo nodded seeing that he did the right thing in hiring a group to deal with the problem and now no one will expose him of his plans to force the current Prime Minister to vacate his position so he can take over and intend to replace the current Diet with a "shadow government" he is conspiring with.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 14: _****_Tantei no Shi  
_**

**_A few days ago..._**

As Kirigiri is preoccupied on solving the Sayaka Maizono abduction, Yui Sumidare arrived home after staying at the hotel she was staying, still holding her laptop and is considering telling her parents about what she discovered about the conspiracy involving the Minister of Justice, and she is now worried that they may have been onto her despite the perfect alibi she made, and now she is considering contacting Kirigiri as she felt that she may be the only one she could confide about her discovery, and as she entered her home, she saw her home still the same and called her parents to let them know that she is home.

"Mom...dad...I'm home!"

Getting no response, she decided to take a rest when she saw a letter in which she opened it, and she is perturbed when the letter says that she must meet with her parents at a hotel stating that they have won a free stay, and that she is to meet them there by noon. With the name of the hotel and the room number, Yui became a bit suspicious as her parents would inform her first if they won anything and yet she got no notice from them, but then a thought hit her as she clutched her bag which contained her laptop where the file she sent to Kirigiri is still stored there.

"Why would they...?"

As Yui went to her parents' bedroom, she saw that most of their clothes are gone along with their suitcases, and she went to her room, where it appeared to be neatly fixed, and she became worried as she is suspecting that something is indeed strange so she used her cellphone to call her parents, but she got no response other than a continuous ring, and she became more worried after getting no text response from them and now she is considering getting help yet she couldn't do so in the open given the position of the politicians involved so she decided to sent a text message to Kirigiri before setting off towards the hotel the letter stated.

**-x-**

Several hours later, Yui arrived at the place where the letter stated, in which the hotel is located quite far from Tokyo, in which the area is near a beach and is situated in Wajima, and there she is getting suspicious as she has never heard of such a hotel before, judging from the local people she asked and she only found the hotel based on the map provided on the letter, and she approached the hotel, in which the name is displayed as WOLF NATION HOTEL. Yui braces herself as she hoped that her parents are inside as she went there and headed straight for the reception where the receptionist, dressed in tuxedo, bald-headed and wearing shades, greeted her and Yui showed him the letter, where a "free pass" is included.

"Good day,miss..."

"Good day..."

"I got this free pass..."

"Ah, yes...you must be Yui Sumidare, right?"

"Yes..."

"Your parents arrived...and they are enjoying themselves..."

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"Of course..."

The receptionist then told Yui that she gets a free stay while informing her that her parents are in the assigned room waiting for her and she hurriedly went to the 8th floor to see if her parents are there, not noticing that some "hotel guests" are also bald and wearing shades, while at the same time their right hands appeared to have "wolf tattoo" on them, as with the hotel receptionist, but because she was preoccupied with finding her parents, she failed to notice it.

As Yui heads toward an elevator, her mind is racing non-stop, as she had a feeling that something is not right, but she had to take the chance believing that her parents are there, and upon arriving at the 8th floor via the elevator, she checked the room that the receptionist and entered it, where she is surprised to see that the hotel room is empty and that there are no beds or curtains, only a cabinet in which she dropped her backpack and opened the cabinet door, where she is shocked at what she just saw.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

Yui's parents are hanged inside the cabinet room where their bodies showed signs of being tortured to death, and as a shocked Yui stepped backward, she felt something and turn around, where men in white shirts and camouflage pants and boots opened her backpack and took out her laptop, and soon they found the file which contained the video footage of Masamune Kujo and his conspirators making the plot to assassinate the Prime Minister, and Yui realized now that she unwittingly walked in to a trap, as the men smirked and are walking towards the cabinet to bring out the corpses.

"Thank you...for coming all the way here..."

"You..."

"We are pleased that you came..."

"Why kill my parents? They have nothing to do with this!"

"Routine session...and it's nothing personal...just business..."

"But..."

"Sorry...we're only doing this as a professional...and we're told to silence you once you came in...right towards our trap..."

"!"

Realizing what she got herself into, Yui bolts out of the room and managed to get a head start, taking a corner, and thinking fast, she realized that there maybe others waiting for her at the ground floor and instead of taking the elevator or fire exit, she saw a laundry bin and slides through it, and this gives her the time to sneak out as her pursuers did not know this and they assumed she either took the elevator and/or fire exit, so they took those route to go after her, not knowing that Yui got ahead of them as she landed on the basket on the ground floor, and landed safely due to the number of clothes she landed on.

Then she sneaked her way out and saw the "hotel guests" discarding their disguises and are revealed to be mercenary soldiers, and overheard them stating themselves as "Fenrir", and so Yui sent an emergency text to Kirigiri about "Fenrir", her parents' abduction and murder, and the conspiracy plot involving the Minister of Justice, before she hid it inside her underwear and ran towards the "back door", where she realized that the hotel she got in was indeed a fake, and upon reaching outside, she saw one of several parked dune buggies outside and seeing a key, she drives it and rolled out, escaping, but the bald-headed men in white shirts and military pants and boots, who are revealed to be soldiers of the mercenary "Fenrir", saw this and boarded their vehicles and chased Yui throughout the beach, until the chase reached the road, and it was a tense one as they intend to catch her.

"_Please...help me...!_"

Yui was getting scared as she realized that she is hanging between life and death, and then realized that the Minister of Justice has indeed sensed that she intend to expose him and has hired her pursuers to go after her, and her parents were caught in the crossfire and now she is the next to be killed off, and sensed that pleading for her life is out of the question and all she can think of now is to stay alive and get away from her pursuers and get help.

However, someone shot the back tire of the dune buggy she is wearing and the vehicle skidded and went to a beached area and crashed, though Yui jumped off at the last minute and there she is confronted by the men who are ready to draw their guns, but then one of them raised a hand and the others lowered their weapons and Yui is pondering her next move, when the man confronted Yui and a conversation took place, in which she felt that he is stalling her plans to make a getaway.

"Be not afraid..."

"We are a very religious group..."

"..."

"We are divine..."

"..."

"But there is no heaven or hell..."

"..."

"You will go to a place where you can never tell..."

Hearing him stating "religious terms", she slowly guessed that he is "offering prayers" in preparation to her death and she slowly backed away from him until a bullet struck her knee and she fell down, and is grimacing in pain as another bullet struck her other knee and she is now immobilized, and there she saw who shot her and is shocked to see a female soldier doing this, and she is at the same age as Kirigiri, as the shooter turns out to be **Mukuro Ikusaba**, and there she reached for Yui's pocket and retrived a spare USB flashdisk and dropped her sniper rifle before bring out a gun and shot Yui in the head, killing her on the spot. One of the mercenary soldiers checked her body and confirmed her death.

"She's dead."

"Good."

"Well done, Ikusaba..."

"..."

"Mission complete."

"What next?"

"We will dispose the bodies...then bring the files to Mr. Kujo...you go back to HQ."

"Affirmative."

As Ikusaba leaves, the mercenary soldiers began digging a grave and soon they buried Yui, along with her dead parents, inside the grave before they leave the scene, making sure that no one else witnessed what occured here and the scene was silent with no one around, as the Fenrir soldiers succeeded in their mission, in which they retrieved the files Yui had and disposing her and anyone connected to her.

**-x-**

**_A few days after Sayaka Maizono was rescued..._**

The scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy and then zooms inside the classroom as Kirigiri was using her cellphone to contact Yui to no avail as there was no answer, after seeing the attachment of the e-mail sent to her the day after the Maizono case was solved, she became troubled at the thought of the so-called conspiracy involving the Minister of Justice, having heard that he is well-respected and admired by the public, but this...Kirigiri is unsure and with Yui not even replying to her e-mail, she sensed that something is amiss and felt that she had to do something about it.

"_Yui...why aren't you answering my calls...?_"

By then Naegi came and saw her stoic, yet worrying look and he approached her and asks if there is something going on, in which she replied that it's nothing to worry about, but then Ishimaru came and is telling his classmates about his grandfather being the former Prime Minister and how the scandal affected his family and that he intends not to follow his grandfather's path and carve his own, which the others find it admirable, but then the bell rang and classes are over, and Kirigiri is about to shut down her laptop when Naegi saw Yui's picture and asks her about it.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Yes?"

"Who's that girl?"

"A friend of mine..."

"She looks...older..."

"Yes...we go a long way before I came to this academy..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kirigiri told him that she met Yui three years ago and that they are close friends since then and said that she sent her an e-mail but then opted to not tell him what she knows until she gets confirmation from Yui herself and closes the laptop and leaves the classroom, which Naegi finds it strange until Maizono came to him and said that she is treating him to lunch in the next few days as her way of thanking him for saving her.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, Maizono-san..."

"I'm inviting you to lunch this weekend..."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup!"

"But...you didn't have to..."

"It's my way to thank you for saving me..."

"Okay...if you insist..."

Naegi is touched by her gesture, and accepted while is also preoccupied at seeing Kirigiri's stoic expression after accidentally seeing Yui's e-mail message though he didn't fully understood the meaning and he is again distracted as Maizono gets Naegi in to a conversation and Kirigiri leaves the academy and is heading home, and as the scene shifts to the streets, the "Detective" is still focused on what has happened to Yui and why she is not answering her calls, since the message sent to her was of prime importance, and there she passed by a hotel where Masamune Kujo and his escorts had exited and there their paths crossed as Kujo glanced at Kirigiri and spoke to her.

"Ah...so it's you..."

"..."

"I heard a lot about you."

"Thank you."

"Your family is quite famous, I heard..."

"Not really..."

"You don't have to be modest..."

"I'm not..."

Kujo complimented Kirigiri and her family which she accepted and complimented him in return before taking her leave, and by then the Minister of Justice boarded his limousine and inside Kujo's expression changed in to that of a serious, yet hostile persona as he picked up his cellphone and called someone, and there a conversation took place and the point of the conversation involves Kirigiri herself.

"Hello..."

"Yes...?"

"Fenrir?"

"That's right..."

"First I want to thank you for a job well done..."

"Thank you..."

"Now...I have another job for you...a new target I want you to capture..."

"Sure...who is it this time?"

After turning off his cellphone, Kujo glances at the window as he expects that things would go his way while glancing at Kirigiri, who is crossing the streets and he stared at her rather intently and is confident that she be taken care of.

On the other hand, Kirigiri sneaked glances at the vehicle as she too is wary towards Kujo as she saw his name on Yui's e-mail message and she is starting to become careful towards him so as not to give herself away and intends to contact her and get details on how deep Kujo's involvement in the conspiracy is, and if she gets enough evidence she will expose him for what he is.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it focused solely on Yui Sumidare, and though this was a very important part as it shows the events that happened during and after the previous story arc, which the next chapters will connect on what Kirigiri's involvement in this arc be shown about. Of course Naegi is also getting involved being the only classmate so far to know about his "secret."

With Yui murdered, this will no doubt set off a chain reaction and Kirigiri's reaction would be like if she ever finds out about her friend's ultimate fate...

Also, Mukuro Ikusaba appeared, as well as the mercenary group she's affiliated with - Fenrir! They will be the villains of this arc, and this would mean Naegi is about to get PHYSICALLY involved.

My apologies if you find this chapter rather short, but rest assured the next chapters will be longer...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Kirigiri investigates over Yui's disappearance, and enlists Naegi's aid, and there she gets to discover something devastating when she gets a clue...


	15. Abduction Of A Detective

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Greatest American Hero** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and this time the wheel is rolling as Kirigiri is making her move to investigate the political conspiracy by searching for Yui Sumidare, and this would lead to a rather somber result which will eventually get Naegi involved in this latest caper...

The Kyoko Kirigiri arc moves in as part 2 commences...

* * *

At her house, the scene shifts to the living room as Kirigiri made numerous attempts to contact Yui, both in her telephone and cellphone, but she gets no response, and she is showing signs of getting anxious and worry, since this is about a political conspiracy that Yui accidentally got stumbled in to. Fuhito noticed this and talked to his granddaughter to ease her stress seeing how close she is to Yui so that she can focus better in her work.

"Kyoko..."

"Ah, grandfather..."

"Are you okay...? You looked rather...stressed..."

"It's about Yui..."

"Yui...? You're friend? What about her?"

"It's like this..."

"...you can't be serious..."

"I am..."

Fuhito is rather surprised when told of why she was acting anxious and couldn't believe that the Minister of Justice would be involved in a political plot until he was shown of the e-mail attachment message and now he is starting to see why his granddaughter is acting a bit impatient, but then he suggests that he go to Yui's house so she can see and talk to her personally so she can get more answers from her.

Kirigiri took this suggestion to heart and intends to pay a visit at Yui's house once she finds an open schedule within the week.

As Kirigiri went to her room, Fuhito studies the e-mail attachment and listened to the recorded conversation and slowly became concerned as this means that Kujo intends to usurp the Diet's power from within and decided to aid his granddaughter in exposing the corrupt politicians to the public with the best of his abilities.

"_Looks like I may have to get myself involved...even though Kyoko should be working on this alone..._"

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 15: _****_Tantei no Rachi  
_**

As the days went by, Kirigiri had to put her feelings about the case aside in order to concentrate on her studies, managing to cover her emotions through her stoic appearance though Naegi managed to guess about it though he opted to not ask her about it since he felt that it is not his business and not butt in on her personal life so he let her be for now.

As lunch break arrived, some of the academy students started to have crushes on her and one by one they approached and asks her for a date, in which she politely turned them down even though she maintained her stoic appearance so as not let them read her movements and the male students were either downed by her response or are disappointed that getting through her won't be as easy as they expected.

"She shot you down?"

"What about you?"

"She turned me down..."

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend already..."

"Maybe she's not interested in boys right now..."

"I'm not giving up..."

"I'm gonna make her mine..."

"She will go out with me one way or another..."

Meanwhile, Kirigiri's classmates, notably Asahina and Ohgami, invited her to go on a swimming party which also includes Maizono and Celestia, but Kirigiri politely declines as she claims she has something personal to do, and she thanked Asahina for the invitation, and Asahina started to wonder if Kirigiri is starting to become distant or if she has "domestic problems" though Ohgami reasoned that perhaps it is due to her title of "Super High School-level Detective" and thinks that Kirigiri is focusing on a certain case which she wants to focus personally.

"...eh? Is that what you think, Sakura-chan?"

"From the looks of it...after all...she has a lot of things on her mind being a detective..."

"But...she needs to unwind for a change..."

"That is up to her, Asahina..."

"So...what now?"

"We leave Kirigiri alone for now...and focus on the rest..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

Kirigiri soon leaves and went home, and upon arriving at her house she took out her cellphone as she attempts to call Yui but there was no answer, and when she attempts to call her by telephone she got a dial tone in which she realizes that the connection is broken and now she is starting to feel worried as she hasn't got a hold of her for nearly a week and with the next day being Saturday, she decided to head for the Sumidare house and pay a personal visit. She hoped that her hunch and intuitions are wrong as she do not want THAT scenario to become a reality given the "evidence" sent to her a few days ago.

**-x-**

The next day, Kirigiri arrived at the Sumidare house and there she asks the neighbors if they noticed anything unusual for the past few days, though they say they did see a van came and some people in "business suits" escorted Yui's parents with them and left while Yui was last seen a few days ago before leaving the house, and there Kirigiri is filled with worry as she decided to enter the house and is forced to pick on lock of the door in order to get inside and once inside she looked around and surveyed each room, seeing that Yui's parents' room are tidy enough but when she checked Yui's room it was in a disarray, in which she suspected that the people are looking for something which Kirigiri guessed what it was.

"Damn!"

Then she saw the "letter" which is addressed to Yui and saw the "free pass" to a hotel, and she examines it in which she finds it dubious, if not suspicious so she went to the telephone and attempts to call Fujisaki, but to her surprise, she discovered that the cable line of the phone was severed, which explains why she couldn't reach this house by telephone, and now she is becoming more concerned at the thought of Yui's whereabouts so she uses her cellphone to contact Fujisaki, and after getting through, thee two had a conversation.

"...really?"

"Yes, Fujisaki-san...can I ask for your help?"

"Okay...what do you need?"

"...like this..."

"...okay...what next?"

"...that..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks..."

The scene shifts to Fujisaki's house where it shows that Fujisaki is typing on her laptop and is doing what Kirigiri asks, and the scene zooms in on the laptop's screen detailing the map of Japan, and there it shows that the place that Yui went to, is located at Wajima, near the Notto Peninsula, which is a rather tourist-like place which is mostly covered in beach, but when attempting to research on the WOLF NATION HOTEL, the search results were negative, and Kirigiri sensed that Yui may have went to a trap, and believing that Yui is still there, Kirigiri took the risk by going to Notto Peninsula and thanked Fujisaki for her help.

Kirigiri then leaves immediately and boarded a bus that would take her to Notto Peninsula, and braces herself for anything as long as she gets to find Yui safe, unaware of her friend's fate.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to his office where Masamune Kujo is sitting on his chair, awaiting news on the development of his "request" which involved Kyoko Kirigiri, and there his aide began talking to the Minister of Justice to ease his anxiety as he is getting a bit impatient because it turns out that after examining Yui's laptop they discovered that the file where Yui recorded their "private conversation" has been sent to Kirigiri's e-mail, and now Kujo faces a threat of being exposed though his aide assured to him that it won't happen.

"...I see..."

"Now you know...and that's why I'm a bit worried..."

"No need to worry, sir...I'm sure there is something you can do..."

"I will..."

"Then you need to relax..."

"I can't relax knowing that the Kirigiri girl is onto me..."

"Surely, sir...you can try talking to her and..."

"Wait..."

By then his telephone rang and Kujo answered it, and there the caller told Kujo that one of their spies saw Kirigiri boarding a bus and is heading towards the vicinity of Toyoma, and there Kujo told the caller to keep an eye on her and then Kujo dialed his cellphone to call someone else and there he told the unidentified caller to prepare themselves in capturing Kirigiri.

**-x-**

Elsewhere in Tokyo,Naegi is meeting up with Maizono and there they started to hang out and though he told her he feels ashamed that she gets to treat him, Maizono stated that this is her way of thanking him for saving her, and yet he could only blush at her smile and beauty and felt that he should have been the one who should treat her, but she said this is okay as she led him towards Tokyo Mall and the two teens began walking inside to see which place they should go first, which Naegi deciding to let her call the shots.

"Okay...I'll let you call the shots..."

"Sure!"

"So...where to...?"

"Follow me..."

"Eh?"

"Trust me...you'll like it..."

"Um..okay..."

"Let's go!"

As they are strolling around the mall, their presence caught the eyes of several mall strollers who recognized Maizono and are awed by her beauty and charms, and they are glad that she was rescued and safe, though they are also surprised to see her hang out with a rather "ordinary boy" though they felt that Naegi is "lucky" to hang out with a popular idol, some are even jealous at seeing him getting close to her and wished that they were in Naegi's place.

"Wow..."

"That kid's LUCKY..."

"He must be a friend of hers..."

"I'm jealous of him..."

"I wish I were in his place..."

"That could've been me..."

"I want to date her..."

"Who's that brat?"

As the two walked around, the teens are being approached by several youngsters (aged 10 and below) who are fans of Maizono's idol band, and are asking for her autograph, in which she obliges, entertaining the children while Naegi looks on, pleased to see her back to her usual self after everything she went through, and is also glad that there are no more persons who are after her yet he is starting to sense something deeper towards her which seems more than being her friend yet he had to brush those feelings aside for now so as not jeopardize their friendship.

By then some of the children noticed Naegi and approached him in which, in child-like curiosity, began asking what his relationship to Maizono seeing him with her.

"Onii-chan..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you a friend of Maizono onee-chan?"

"Yes...that's right..."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Are you?"

"You're close to her..."

"Tell us the truth..."

Naegi blushed and so is Maizono, and the children began teasing the two, and to the teens' surprises, the children began giving their vote of approval on Naegi being Maizono's possible boyfriend, and there several mall goers are surprised to hear this and took the rumors seriously which would soon turn into a media frenzy.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the scene shifts to Wajima, and there Kirigiri looked around and began asking several people on where to find the WOLF NATION HOTEL, and to her surprise, the people she asked stated that there is no such hotel, but an abandoned building that is not far from where she is standing and Kirigiri became more concerned about what is going on, especially when she showed to the people she asked the letter and "free pass", and it yielded negative results.

"Never heard of that hotel..."

"Me neither..."

"Maybe you got the wrong address..."

"I think someone pulled a prank on you..."

"There's only an abandoned building...you can check that if you want..."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, miss...you need anything else...?"

"No..."

In a hurried frenzy, Kirigiri went to the said place, and there she saw the abandoned building, which resembled a low-class hotel and as she entered it, she finds the place was indeed long-abandoned but then discovered that it was recently renovated to a degree and saw the building's sign, which matched the one in the letter and she entered the building and saw the place was "empty" with no furniture and any people around, and seeing that the place is empty, Kirigiri used the stairs and walked towards the 8th floor and soon went to the room that Yui "stayed" and looked around, seeing that there is no bed or any furniture around, and she looked around to see if there is any clues she could dig on.

"_Damn...if there is only a clue I could find..._"

As she checked the cabinet, it was empty, yet Kirigiri saw dried bloodstain on the wall of the cabinet and two hangers where dried traces of blood are there, in which Kirigiri clenched her fists as she is starting to guess what just happened here, though she had to maintain her cool and tried to figure out what happened and where Yui is and she instinctively closed and locked the door as she sat on the bed and tried to think of her next course, unaware that Yui and her parents' corpses are just quite far from where she is at the moment.

"_Yui...where are you...?_"

By then a knock on the door was heard and she opened it slightly to see a man dressed as a reverend holding what appeared to be a bible and and is "offering prayers" and "enlightenment" to a still worried Kirigiri, though she soon noticed the Fenrir tattoo on the man's right hand yet she appeared clam and tries to pretend that she is not interested in his offer though the man just simply talked to her.

"Yes...?"

"Greetings...I bring great news from the "one" above..."

"Sorry...I have a different religion..."

"Be not shy...the WORD applies to all..."

"I'm sorry...but I don't think I..."

"Repent now...or you will end up as our POW..."

"What?"

"Gotcha!"

However, the man made a strong kick to the door and the door fell but she managed to evade it and she is about to engage with the man but then several men, each dressed like a reverend, entered the room and pointed their weapons at her and Kirigiri is surrounded and has no means of escaping, and she is forced to surrender as they took her backpack which contained the laptop and one of them pointed a gun on her face and asked if if there is anyone else who is with her.

"Now then, as an agent of KAMI-SAMA...please tell us the truth..."

"..."

"Anyone else with you?"

"No...just me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I came on my own..."

"Anyone else who knows about this?"

"No."

After telling them that she came alone, one of the men with a Fenrir tattoo punched Kirigiri on her stomach and she is knocked down and they carried her out of the fake hotel and boarded a van and left just before the rest placed explosives and made the fake hotel explode and the van is heading back to Tokyo where they intend to have Kirigiri undergo a series of interrogations for their client.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things are getting heated up, as Kirigiri is about to get embroiled in a political conspiracy due to her connection with the now-dead Yui Sumidare, and is captured by Fenrir, in which sparks a possible confrontation with Mukuro Ikusaba, who is also a member of that mercenary organization.

Naegi and Maizono gets some screen time and so is Fujisaki, but Naegi's involvement will commence in the next chapter...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Kirigiri is about to get in to deeper trouble when she discovers that Yui's e-mail attachment and message shows a deeper political conspiracy while Naegi makes a dash to save her from possible torture...and/or death...


	16. Rescue The Detective

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and this time the wheel is rolling as Kirigiri is taken in by Fenrir and there she is about to be subjected to some hardships until Naegi makes the save, and his involvement would thrust him to deeper situations than he would imagine...

The Kyoko Kirigiri arc moves in as part 3 commences...

* * *

Kirigiri glanced at the door and slightly opened it where she saw a man dressed like a reverend and is "offering" Kirigiri a "free counselling" in which she finds it dubious and declined the offer though the "reverend" insisted as he showed her a book which resembled a bible, but then she saw the mark of a wolf tattoo in which she heard about Fenrir and she immediately realized that the man is a fake and closes the door, but then the man kicked the door and the impact sent her down to the ground and there men in "business attires" came in and pointed a gun at her. There they asked if she has an accomplice which she said that she came alone.

"If you answer us correctly, no harm will come to you..."

"..."

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"No."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

After seeing that she is telling the truth, they had her stand up and then punched her on her stomach and she passed out and they carried her away out of the fake hotel, and boarded a van and left just before the rest placed explosives and made the fake hotel explode and the van is heading back to Tokyo where they intend to have Kirigiri undergo a series of interrogations for their client.

**-x-**

Minutes later, a local police came after being informed about an explosion and they surveyed the area and they began investigating the scene though they face a blank wall on who caused this and yet they seemed to not mind it since the site exploded far from people and seeing that there are no bodies inside the wreckage, they opted to drop the case as they ignored the tire tracks of the van seen on the sands, and not interrogate anyone near the site since they felt a waste of time.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 16: _****_Tantei o Sukuu_**

At the office of the Minister of Justice, Masamune Kujo is sitting on his chair while facing his desk, awaiting for the report on his "request", and there his aide came and is told to lock the door and when he did so, the aide began a conversation with Kujo and there the Minister of Justice is being debriefed about the current events which involves Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Sir...I brought news."

"Tell me."

"Fenrir called..."

"And...?"

"They told me they have captured Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they told me this personally."

"Good."

Pleased with the report, Kujo picks up his cellphone and called someone and told the caller to follow his instructions on what to do with Kirigiri, whom the caller said that he and his squad are on the road heading back to Tokyo with the unconscious Kirigiri with them, and said that once they arrived, they will commence the interrogation on the unconscious detective and find out what she knows about the conspiracy plot she discovered from Yui's e-mail attachment

Several hours later, the scene shifts to the Kirigiri house, Fuhito is getting worried as he sensed that his granddaughter has not made any calls to him and deduced that something has happened to her, as he is certain that it is possible that Kujo may have been onto Kirigiri after receiving her text messages earlier about heading to Wajima at the Notto prefecture and now she has not sent a single text message, and acting immediately, he came to a decision to enlist someone to help find Kirigiri, and he realized who can help her.

"_I hope HE would be able to help Kyoko..._"

**-x-**

Outside Tokyo Mall, Naegi and Maizono had just came out after watching a movie, and they are glad to spend a good time together and there Maizono thanked Naegi for hanging out with her and Naegi thanked her in return, and he is pleased that she had a good time and this seemed to have helped her overcome the trauma she went through and hoped that this will make her move forward and forget everything that has happened in the past few days of captivity.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun...for hanging out with me."

"Sure. I'm glad you're having fun..."

"I did...and it's all thanks to you."

"I do hope you'd be able to move on..."

"I think I will...and I really want to thank you for what you did to me..."

"It's nothing...really..."

"Naegi-kun...I...I think I lo..."

"Huh?"

By then his cellphone rang and Naegi checked it, and as he answered it, he is surprised that the caller was Fuhito and there the two had a brief, but serious conversation, and Naegi slowly guessed that this has something to do with Fuhito's granddaughter, while Maizono glanced at Naegi seeing him looked a bit serious while holding the cellphone, and walking back and forth in a corner, sensing that something is bothering him yet she is unaware that Fuhito and Naegi are having a serious conversation.

"You're Kirigiri-san's grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Indeed...and you're the only one I could turn to..."

"What is it then...?"

"Come to my house...I wish to speak to you in person."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seeing that Fuhito wanted to talk to him in person, Naegi decided to head for the Kirigiri house and told Maizono that he has an emergency to attend to and she nodded, telling him to be careful and Naegi leaves the scene as Maizono sees him off, a bit worried that an hour he was having fun and now he is a bit serious as something urgent came and he had to attend to it. Maizono then leaves for home unaware of what Naegi's next activities would be.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, Naegi arrived and there Fuhito finally revealed to Naegi what Kirigiri is been up to and where she was last seen, in which he showed to the teen the recorded conversation with Masamune Kujo and his political conspiracy to assassinate the current Prime Minister so he can usurp it and plans to eradicate the Diet and replace them with a "shadow government", and Naegi now realizes what was bothering her and wondered what he could do to help.

"So that's why she's been so quiet the past few days..."

"That's right..."

"But why would..."

"Because her friend was the only one who witnessed it...and fearing for her family's safety...Yui had to send the evidence to someone...and it's Kyoko."

"..."

"And up until now she hasn't sent a text message, and I feared that she may have been captured..."

"And you needed someone" who can help...

"And that'd be you."

By then Naegi asks where Kirigiri is, and Fuhito told her that she went to Yui Sumidare's house in an attempt to find her friend Yui, but then he checked his cellphone and realized that he failed to check it since his cellphone is in silent mode and the vibration is off, so the elder Kirigiri checked the text messages which came from his granddaughter and with Naegi reading it, they realized that Kirigiri went to Notto Peninsula, at the place known as Wajima, and both are alarmed that she went THAT far, and Fuhito is now looking at the possibility that Yui may be in danger and Kirigiri would get dragged in on a possible trap.

Naegi then took the cellphone to read her other text message, until he felt a "vibration" from his eyes and mind and glanced at the wall, where a "holographic image" appeared which ONLY Naegi can see and Fuhito glanced at the boy seeing him staring weirdly at the wall. Naegi "saw" through the image about Kirigiri entering a fake hotel before being abducted by Fenrir mercenary soldiers, boarded to a jeep and are on the way back to Tokyo, in which he mumbled the key parts which Fuhito managed to decipher what Naegi is saying.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What? What do you mean about Kyoko...?"

"They captured her!"

"What are you...?"

"Some mercenary soldiers took her! They're heading back to Tokyo!"

"Wait...how did you...?"

"I can SEE it..."

"Huh?"

Naegi then told Fuhito what he SAW and there Fuhito deduced that why only Naegi SAW the "vision" is due to the RED SUIT, in which Naegi revealed that he is wearing it underneath his civilian clothes and then he gets another "holographic image" where he SAW Kirigiri taken to a large safe house and is being lay down and tied to a table, are holding her laptop which showed the men dressed in semi-military outfits and their wolf tattoo visible on their right hands, and there he told Fuhito what he "saw" so far.

"So you SAW some events, you say...?"

"Yes."

"So what else did you SAW?"

"Bald-headed men...in soldier uniforms..."

"And...?"

"They have wolf tattoos on their right hand..."

"Wolf tattoo...? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Fuhito realized that his granddaughter was taken by Fenrir, and slowly deduced that Masamune Kujo must have hired them to abduct her and there Naegi said that he is able to "pinpoint" the location and Fuhito told Naegi that he's coming along and are heading to the place via his car and the two left immediately as Fuhito seemed to know the location that Naegi described, and they hoped that they are not too late as they fear Kirigiri's situation being at the hands of those ruthless mercenary group.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, the scene shifts to a safe house, which is quite a posh property that belonged to a rich person, and the place was a mansion with a huge lot, and inside the gate and walls, you can see several men dressed like soldiers and are holding weapons, and you can see the wolf tattoos on their right hands, thus they are identified as members of Fenrir, and they are guarding their stations as they are ordered to. They are precise in their actions and would not hesitate to kill anyone who are foolish to come to their midst just to defend their positions.

The scene shifts inside the house where Kirigiri slowly woke up and finds herself laid down and tied to a rather long table, her wrist and ankles tied apart in four directions and is surrounded by Fenrir soldiers, whom one of them approached her.

"Uhh..."

"So you have awakened..."

"!"

"Now then...whether you survive or not depends on your cooperation..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"Why did you brought me here? What do you want from me?"

"It's simple, my dear..."

The interrogator stated that their "client" hired Fenrir to take take Yui's "evidence" and confiscate it, and thus their mission was a success, until he saw Kirigiri's name being the recipient on Yui's e-mail and thus the "client" requested that Fenrir find and bring Kirigiri to this place and has taken her laptop to "safeguard" the evidence, and there Kirigiri revealed that she knows that Masamune Kujo is the one who orchestrated this and demanded Yui's whereabouts, in which the interrogator revealed that they killed her along with their parents, in which Kirigiri was slowly shocked at what she just heard.

"What...what did you say...?"

"We killed that girl...along with her parents..."

"WHY did you do that? You already took the evidence...they're just a simple family...!"

"We were just hired to carry the job...nothing personal..."

"Where are they? I know they're still alive..."

"We killed them...plain and simple."

"I won't believe you!"

"Too bad..."

Kirigiri refused to believe this but the interrogator stated that it doesn't matter and asks her if she has told anyone else about this which she maintained that she acted alone, though the interrogator does not believe her and decided to torture her into telling him what she knows and whispered to two of his fellow soldiers, and there the soldiers untied her ankles and they began removing her boots and socks, then they slowly doused her feet and toes with water, and then brought out a weapon which she slowly guessed what he has in mind.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Relax...we won't DO a thing to you...depending if you answer our queries..."

"What does THIS have to o with this interrogation?"

"We know you are keeping something from us...and we will use ANY means to get them out of you..."

"I already answered you...I'm acting on my own!"

"But you do have a confidant...and now...we shall commence the interrogation-style torture..."

"Don't you dare...!"

"I do..."

The interrogator then brought out a "shock stick" and intends to give her a "shocking experience" if she refuse to tell him what she knows and despite maintaining a stoic expression, deep inside she was starting to get scared knowing what is about to happen and she uses her will power not to give in to the threat as she intends to protect her grandfather through any means available while thinking of a way to stall her interrogator who intends to torture her.

**-x-**

Outside, the car arrived and there Fuhito and Naegi parked at one side where they won't be noticed, and as they assessed the situation, the senior citizen guessed that the Fenrir soldiers might attempt to interrogate her and is possible that they might torture her in to submission and Naegi glanced at the wall and gets another "holographic image" and "saw" what is happening inside, and he realized that her life is in danger so he stepped out of the car and began removing his casual attire and Fuhito saw that Naegi already has the RED SUIT and is told by the boy what he "saw" and is going inside the posh mansion.

"Are you sure about what you said?"

"Yes...so I'm going in!"

"But what about the guards?"

"I'll deal wit them...!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..so wait here and stay hidden from their sights..."

"But..."

"Got to go!"

Naegi told Fuhito to wait here as he took a few steps back and then ran forward before jumping, and Naegi began flying and managed to get up over the high wall, but since he still has no control over his flight, he made a bad landing and fell on top of a bush, and Fuhito sweat-dropped as he wondered if the boy is going to be okay and wondered how will he be able to save Kirigiri with so many soldiers inside the mansion.

Within the vicinity of the mansion, Naegi sneaked around and is making sure he is not seen as he did not want to cause any unwanted detection and had to keep himself hidden as he saw a lot of Fenrir soldiers patrolling and he had to bid his time and wait until the coast is clear. as he walked a few areas, he came to a wall where he believed to be a "guest house" and he accidentally gets another "holographic image" and there he saw what is happening inside at the other side.

Inside, Fenrir soldiers gave Kirigiri a "light torture" as they used the "shock stick" to lightly SHOCK her and they've been at it for 15 minutes, and Kirigiri's body was in half-pain due to the electrocution as her feet was repeatedly doused in water, and the interrogator is ready to apply more electrocution in an effort to make her submit and answer his questions.

"So...are you ready to talk...?"

"...already...told you...I'm...acting on...my...own..."

"Not good enough, young lady..."

"It's...the truth...!"

"It seems that you have tried my patience..."

"Wait...!"

"Looks like I'll have to resort to use severe force..."

"!"

Seeing that she is stubborn, the interrogator told a fellow soldier to repeat the torture and the soldier began increasing the voltage of the "shock stick" Kirigiri braces herself, and outside, Naegi saw and hear what the image showed him and he stepped back a few times while wondered what to do, until something came to his head and decided to take the chance and ran forward, intending to ram his way through, and as he did so, he partially succeeded as he caused the wall to crack, but hurts his head din the process and fell down.

"_Ow! Damn! How come only my head is vulnerable?_"

Inside, the soldiers are alarmed at seeing the wall crack, and wondered what is going on, until the wall collapses and Naegi busted his way through, and there the soldiers are taken aback at what they saw: a 15-year old boy, wearing a red suit, red boots, white belt and a black cape, but the interrogator regained his wits after seeing him coming through the wall and thinks that the foundation was weak and told his fellow soldiers to shoot him, but before the soldiers could do so, Naegi panicked and began grabbing the soldiers and tossed them around, causing them to collide against the wall and others were thrown around, knocking them out, and there Naegi set Kirigiri free and she grabbed her panties and boots before putting them on, and looked around, seeing that her laptop is nowhere to be found, and Naegi urged her to follow him as they intend to escape, and Kirigiri reluctantly did as Naegi told her.

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Naegi-kun!"

"We got to go!"

"Tch! I can't find the laptop!"

"We don't have time! We got to get out of here!"

"...fine..."

"Let's go!"

"Okay..."

Soon the alarm was raised and the Fenrir soldiers have been mobilized and began heading to several areas to find the escaped prisoner and capture or kill them. As the soldiers scrambled to their posts, Naegi and Kirigiri sneaked around and head to the area where Naegi first came, and seeing the high wall, Kirigiri suggested that they find another way to escape, however Naegi said that this is the only place they can escape, and when she asks how will that happen, he responded, and she didn't take it well upon hearing it.

"What? Are you serious, Naegi-kun?"

"This is the only way!"

"I don't want to go flying again...!"

"You don't have much of a choice..we'll get killed if they see us!"

"But..."

"Come on!"

"Let go of me!"

"Here we go...!"

But with the alarm blaring, Naegi carried Kirigiri on his shoulder and then ran a few steps forward before jumping and flew over the wall as Kirigiri shrieked as they flew a little higher before Naegi loses control and ends up crashing on the ground outside, just as Fuhito is waiting inside the car, and as he gets out, He sweat-dropped at the sight before him, as Naegi is laying on the ground with Kirigiri on top, and as she opened her eyes, she blushed deeply as she realized that her face is buried on his CROTCH, and gets up, feeling embarrassed while Fuhito managed to hide his snicker yet he is glad to see his granddaughter alive before telling the two teens to get inside the car and as they did so, Fuhito drives the car and leaves the area, just before the Fenrir soldiers would get the chance to check out outside, and the soldiers are unaware that Kirigiri and Naegi have already escaped their custody.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things are getting heated up, as Kirigiri narrowly escaped a possible torture thanks to Naegi, and his RED SUIT came in handy as it helped him deal with some of the Fenrir soldiers and this helped him and Kirigiri escape their captors and Fuhito helps the two teens in escaping the scene of the crime, and now they're going to have their hands full in how to expose the conspiracy without compromising themselves, yet they now need the evidence but Fenrir already has it.

At least Naegi and Maizono gets some screen time yet it got interrupted due to the current situation...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will conclude the Kyoko Kirigiri x Yui Sumidare arc as she and Naegi confronts the Fenrir squad and attempts to thwart the assassination attempt on the Prime Minister while at the same time the villain of this arc gets a showdown with Kirigiri, which will take things on a personal level...


	17. Detective vs Minister Of Justice

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and this time this story arc reaches the climax as Kirigiri and Naegi work together in exposing the political conspiracy which would lead to a showdown as she finally gets the chance to avenge Yui's death while confronting the main villain of this arc while dealing with Fenrir...

The Kyoko Kirigiri arc concludes here as part 4 commences...

* * *

But with the alarm blaring, Naegi carried Kirigiri on his shoulder and then ran a few steps forward before jumping and flew over the wall as Kirigiri shrieked as they flew a little higher before Naegi loses control and ends up crashing on the ground outside, just as Fuhito is waiting inside the car, and as he gets out, he sweat-dropped at the sight before him, as Naegi is laying on the ground with Kirigiri on top, and as she opened her eyes, she blushed deeply as she realized that her face is buried on his CROTCH, and gets up, feeling embarrassed while Fuhito managed to hide his snicker yet he is glad to see his granddaughter alive before telling the two teens to get inside the car and as they did so, Fuhito drives the car and leaves the area, just before the Fenrir soldiers would get the chance to check out outside, and the soldiers are unaware that Kirigiri and Naegi have already escaped their custody.

**-x-**

After several minutes of search, the soldiers realized that Kirigiri has escaped, and the soldiers went towards their squad leader and to their surprises, they found him and a few of their fellow soldiers sprawled to the floor and are knocked out, and there one of the soldiers is forced to call their client to report to him about what happened though they are at loss as to how to explain the damaged hole on the wall and how Kirigiri managed to escape a rather inescapable mansion where their soldiers are trained to ensure that their prisoner would not escape.

"Mr. Kujo..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to say, but...Kyoko Kirigiri escaped..."

"Despite being a squadron of mercenary soldiers against one girl?"

"We are terribly sorry..."

"It's fine...you still have the evidence now...she has none...I will contact you to inform you of our next move..."

"Very well..."

"Good."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 17: _****_Hōmudaijin tai Tantei_**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the office of the Minister of Justice, where Masamune Kujo is sitting on his chair while facing his desk, awaiting for the report on his "request", and there his aide came and is told to lock the door and when he did so, the aide began a conversation with Kujo and there the Minister of Justice is being debriefed about the current events which involves Kyoko Kirigiri, in which she escaped from Fenrir's custody and that she apparently got help which resulted in her escape, though the aide said that the "evidence" is still in Fenrir's hands.

While the aide is rather concerned that Kirigiri might expose the conspiracy, Kujo remained calm and collected and assured to his aide that Kirigiri wouldn't be able to pull off a "miracle" given that Fenrir has the evidence and thus Kirigiri won't be able to expose the plot to assassinate the Prime Minister in the future.

"Sir...are you sure about this? Shouldn't you try to..."

"No need to worry..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"As you wish...anyway...Fenrir called and said that they are going to send the evidence to you by e-mail...then they will destroy the laptop..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Rather pleased with the report from Fenrir, Kujo picks up his cellphone and called someone and told the caller that the time has come, and told the caller to lay a trap in which the caller will invite the Prime Minister and the Royal Family (the Emperor, his wife and toddler son) to head for the mansion where Kirigiri was once held so that Fenrir will finish them off and with this the position of Prime Minister will be vacant and he will take over and from there he will have his "shadow government" take out the current Diet from within and the rest will be history, in which the caller agreed and Kujo puts down the phone and is awaiting the next move of his conspirators.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a nearby inn where the car stopped and went inside, and there Fuhito, Kirigiri and Naegi (in his civilian clothes) entered and are going to the cafeteria where there are no customers around and the trio began their serious discussion about what to do next as they realized that time is running out they have to do something and stop Fenrir from carrying out Kujo's diabolical plans.

"We need to make our move. Naegi...you're help will be needed here..."

"I understand..."

"The suit you're wearing will be instrumental in saving the Royal Family's lives..."

"Okay...tell me what you want me to do."

"But first...we need to come up with a way to prove Kujo's treachery..."

"But those soldiers have your laptop...and unless you have a spare USB where you saved an emergency copy..."

"Unfortunately...it's at my house...it would take some time to get it...and we can't risk getting in to Fenrir's faces..."

"Naegi...Kyoko...listen..."

"?"

Fuhito then stood up as he came up with a way to help matters as he revealed that he has a contact within the Department of Defense, and that he might talk with the Minister of Defense about Masamune Kujo's plot and if the Minister of Defense believe his story, they might avert whatever assassination plot that Kujo intends to uphold, and Naegi nodded that it is a good idea though Kirigiri is unsure since she has no idea whom Kujo have as his conspirators though Fuhito assured that he and the Minister of Defense have met before that that he often went to Fuhito for advise, in which Kirigiri reluctantly nodded and there Fuhito took out his cellphone and began calling the Minister of Defense, and soon the two are heard talking to one another.

"Fuhito! It's been a while!"

"Yes...I sure missed you a lot..."

"What brings you here? You need something..."

"Yes...and it's an emergency..."

"Eh?"

"Listen...it's like this..."

"..."

"Hello...?"

"You can't be serious, Fuhito..."

The Minister of Defense was heard mumbling worrying words at what he just heard and told Fuhito to head for his office so that they can talk more reasoning that they are at risk of being anywhere and might get targeted if the enemy managed to track them down and Fuhito accepted and then turns off his cellphone and told the two teens that they are heading to the defense HQ where the Minister of Defense is waiting so that he would get the chance to hear what Kirigiri discovered, and the "Super High School-level Detective" reluctantly nodded as she and Naegi went with Fuhito and the trio boarded the car and head to the office where the Minister of Defense is waiting.

**-x-**

An hour later, Fuhito and the two teens arrived and are inside the office where the Minister of Defense is waiting and he shook hands with Fuhito and there Fuhito told Kirigiri and Naegi that he and the Minister of Defense have met before and has helped him solve some certain cases and Kirigiri nodded and shook hands with him and there she went straight to the point and told the Minister of Defense what she learned so far, about Yui stumbling to an assassination plot, her sending an attachment to Kirigiri's e-mail, and being abducted by the mercenary group Fenrir, which led her to their current situation.

Kirigiri then told the Minister about the place she was held in earlier and there the Minister revealed that the mansion she was held earlier belonged to one of Kujo's properties and said that he heard that Kujo invited the current Prime Minister and the Emperor, along with his family, to his posh mansion and stated that perhaps that's where the assassination would take place and Kujo will lay out the plans. Kirigiri did not like this and urged that the Prime Minister and the Emperor must be informed at once, and the Minister of Defense agreed and said that they should move out and head for the Emperor's castle and give out the word.

"I see..."

"That's why we need to move out...and give the Prime Minister the warning..."

"I understand..."

"Do you really believe us?"

"Of course! Japan's political and economical lives are at stake! We are moving out immediately! Fuhito...you kids...you'll have to come with us...your testimonies are needed..."

"Okay..."

"Uh...okay..."

"..."

With that, the Minister of Defense leads the three towards a limousine where a driver is waiting and there the vehicle drives out of the HQ and Naegi was silent as he wondered if things will turn out okay as they would finally tell the would-be victims about Kujo's treason, but as the minutes passed by, he noticed that they are taking a different route and Fuhito noticed it as well yet Kirigiri was calm and collected and there Fuhito began asking the Minister of Defense why they are taking this route until the Minister of Defense points a gun at them, surprising the Fuhito and Naegi except Kirigiri.

"..."

"What...is this...?"

"Sorry, Fuhito...nothing personal..."

"You...you're conspiring with Kujo?"

"Of course...he promised me a good position once he disposes the Prime Minister and the Royal Family...and it's very tempting to decline..."

"..."

"So sorry you kids have to be take down as well..."

"..."

The Minister of Defense reveals that he and Kujo are in cahoots with one another while pointing out that the army is unaware of this and that he is the one who hired Fenrir to find Yui Sumidare and kill her off and Kirigiri heard it, yet she is forced to temper her actions and bid her time to find the right moment to strike, and the limousine cruises on until reaching the mansion where Kirigiri was held earlier, and there Fuhito saw the Fenrir soldiers armed and the Minister of Defense got out and told the soldiers to keep the prisoners at bay, and as the Minister of Defense went inside the mansion, the mercenary soldiers pointed their guns and Fuhito, Kirigiri and Naegi were told to go inside and are forced to become prisoners of the mercenary group.

**-x-**

Inside the control room, the Minister of Defense is being briefed by the squad leader of the Fenrir group and soon opened the communications where Masamune Kujo is on the line, where Kujo revealed that he is at his condominium and had just informed them that he tricked the Prime Minister and the Royal Family into heading to the posh mansion via helicopter and told Fenrir that once the helicopter is in sight and range, they will use a mobile Buk surface-to-air missile launcher to shoot it down, and Fuhito demanded why the Minister would do this, in which the Minister of Defense smirked in reply.

"Of course...to rule Japan."

"You can't be serious!"

"But I am..."

"You traitor!"

"Please...you're hurting my feelings..."

"You won't get away with this!"

"But I already have..."

"..."

Naegi is shocked as he gets to witness a political conspiracy in front of him while Kirigiri was seen glaring at the Minister of Justice and the Minister of Defense and there the Minister of Defense told the Fenrir soldiers to take the prisoners away and have them executed in five minutes, and the mercenary soldiers took the prisoners away, handcuffing them along the way, as the Minister of Defense is is smirking as he is looking forward to the plot where Kujo promised that he be given a "position" once the Prime Minister and the Royal Family is eradicated and that Kujo would assume the role of the new Prime Minister.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the prisoners are taken to their cell and as the Fenrir soldiers left, Kirigiri told Naegi to make his move and he moved his arms, breaking the handcuffs and he started to remove his casual clothes, revealing that he was wearing the RED SUIT underneath and he freed Kirigiri and Fuhito, and there she instructed Naegi to take out the lights to give him the element of surprise advantage, in which he did, using the broken handcuffs to smash the light bulb and the cell is plunged in darkness and as the Fenrir soldiers came to execute the prisoners, the soldiers are baffled as they couldn't see their way through until Naegi grabbed the guards, and threw them against the wall, knocking them out and grabbed the weapons and locked them inside the cell. There Fuhito told Naegi that he has to go outside and stop the helicopter from coming near the mansion to avoid the passengers' deaths though Naegi is hesitant in leaving him and Kirigiri against a squad of mercenary soldiers.

"You'd better go out there and save the Royal Family..."

"But...what about you two...?"

"We'll manage..."

"But still..."

"Have faith in us...as we have faith in you..."

"I can't...you two against a squadron of mercenary soldiers...!"

"Japan's future lies in you willingness to stop the villains, Naegi..."

"..."

Kirigiri persuaded Naegi to do as told while Fuhito used a cellphone he managed to hide and called for the SWAT and provided them the location, and Naegi reluctantly leave the building and there he saw the helicopter is approaching the vicinity of the mansion, and seeing a spotlight, he grabbed one and ran a few steps before jumping where he is flying upward and there he could see some of the Fenrir soldiers are preparing the mobile Buk surface-to-air missile launcher and Naegi realized that time is running out and flew faster until he managed to reach the helicopter and opened the door, where the Prime Minister and the Royal Family are surprised to see Naegi, and there the Luckster conveyed an emergency warning.

"Sirs...listen to me!"

"!"

"!"

"You're about to be ambushed! Turn this chopper around! The Minister of Justice and the Minister of Defense intend to assassinate you all!"

"Impossible!"

"Preposterous!"

"That's the truth! Your lives are at stake here!"

"!"

The Emperor was rather surprised to hear what Naegi said yet he refuses to believe him until Naegi shows a recorder in which Kirigiri gave to him in secret and played it, in which it shows the voices of Masamune Kujo and the Minister of Defense revealing their plot and both the Royal Family and the Prime Minister are shocked at what they discovered until Kirigiri called Naegi via the radio and told him that Fenrir has already launched the missile and the teen saw it and told the pilot to leave the place and he threw the spotlight towards the incoming missile, and managed to hit and exploded, sending shock waves in which the helicopter's passengers felt it, and Naegi jumped downward to head for the mansion to deal with the Fenrir soldiers while the helicopter veers away while the Prime Minister uses his cellphone to contact the police and army and send them towards the mansion.

Naegi landed a bit hard on the ground within the mansion's premises, but was relatively unharmed due to the RED SUIT he is wearing, and there he is confronted by the Fenrir soldiers who opened fire at him but Naegi shielded himself with his arms and the bullets simply bounced off, ricocheting instead and the bullets truck back at the mercenary soldiers and are instantly killed off which drastically reduced their numbers as the soldiers kept on firing at their target, while Kirigiri and Fuhito took advantage of the confusion to call for help, and within minutes SWAT arrived and the Fenrir soldiers are forced to fight their way out as the whole place was surrounded.

In the midst of the chaos, Naegi found Kirigiri and Fuhito and was given a trench coat to cover his RED SUIT and went to a safe place as the firefight became intense, and soon the battle subsided as Kirigiri, Naegi and Fuhito managed to capture the Minister of Defense and turned him over to the authorities but then Kirigiri leaves in a hurry and Fuhito sensed that something is up and told Naegi to follow her, in which he did, seeing the anger in her eyes as the SWAT team are putting the dead Fenrir soldiers in a truck and are about to be transferred to a morgue.

**-x-**

An hour later, at an unspecified airstrip, Masamune Kujo is with his aide as they both prepared to escape having anticipated that their involvement with the assassination plot may have been leaked after hearing that the assassination has failed, and with no way of covering up their tracks, Kujo realized that he has to escape to a country where no extradition treaty is covered with Japan, and as he is about to board an escape plane, Kirigiri showed up, armed with a gun and she aimed it at Kujo and a tense stand-off ensued between the two.

"You're not leaving."

"I'm amazed...you managed to figure out where I was going."

"You'll be paying hard time for murdering my friend."

"So...are you willing to tarnish your reputation just to have your petty revenge? Sumidare was a fool...and she would've escaped had she not eavesdrop on my affairs..."

"..."

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"..."

"The let me go...and we'll both live blissfully..."

Kujo taunted to Kirigiri that Yui is a fool for attempting to expose him and said that she deserved to die while telling Kirigiri that she risks her family's reputation by attempting revenge while in the end she will lose and he will go free, and despite her stoic expression, anger is seen in her eyes, and is barely restraining herself, but then Naegi came and Kujo raised an eyebrow upon seeing Naegi wearing the RED SUIT and cape, and there Naegi tries to persuade Kirigiri to spare Kujo while assuring that the Minister of Justice will be charged for treason and murder.

"Kirigiri-san!"

"..."

"Don't!"

"..."

"Kujo will be tried and punished...!"

"..."

"Don't let him trick you into shooting him!"

"..."

By then Kujo's aide took out his gun and opened fire, and Naegi is forced to cover his friend and the bullet hits Naegi on the back, but because of the RED SUIT the bullet ricochets and it went towards Kujo's head and the Minister of Justice was killed on the spot, and the aide fired again and the bullet bounced off Naegi's back and struck the aide on his head and was instantly killed, and there Naegi told her that he got a "holographic image" on where Yui's body is buried, and the Super High School-level Detective requested to Naegi to take her there.

Naegi nodded as he puts on a trench coat and Kirigiri called her Fuhito to inform him about the Minister of Justice's whereabouts, and soon police arrived and Kirigiri is alone as she had Naegi go ahead and there she came up with an alibi about how Kujo and his aide were killed and managed to to convince the police of her explanation, and they believed her. Thus the assassination plot is solved and case is closed.

Later Kirigiri and some police arrived at Wajima and there they dug out the decomposed remains of the Sumidare family and to Fuhito's surprise, Kirigiri sobbed while clenching her fists at seeing her body and Fuhito came to understand her seeing that his granddaughter is human and even her will power couldn't cover her emotions seeing how close his granddaughter is to Yui, and in the next few days the Sumidare family was buried at a cemetery while the Minister of Defense was charged with treason and stripped of his political position.

**-x-**

A few nights later, the scene shifts at the beach in Wajima and there Kirigiri places a bouquet of flowers on the spot where Yui and her parents were dug out and with her is Naegi, who decided to accompany her to provide emotional support seeing how sad she is about Yui being murdered, and with the two teens was Fuhito, who decided to accompany them and after that the trio boarded their car and are about to leave when the UFO showed up in the sky and Seraphi spoke to Naegi via the car's radio, and even Fuhito was surprised as he gets to see a real UFO, as was Kirigiri and there they listened to what Seraphi said to Naegi.

"_Well done...Makoto Naegi...you have proven yourself...the SUIT...will be your instrument...to upload...peace...to your planet...do not...use it selfishly...use it to protect...innocents...and do not...lose...suit...the fate of...your planet...lies within...you...we will...continue to...watch you...and we will assist you...if the...situation...calls...for it..._"

After that, the UFO left but Naegi began shouting at the car's radio, telling that he lost the instruction book, but it was all in vain and Kirigiri sighed as Fuhito giggled seeing how "energetic" the teenagers are today.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the Kyoko Kirigiri arc, and though it was only four chapters, it was a good one as it involved some political plot and Kirigiri get to show some of her abilities as a detective, while Naegi gets to do some "good deeds" using the RED SUIT and now he is told to "keep up the good work" though Naegi failed to tell the aliens that he lost the instruction book and will have to experiment more on how to use the RED SUIT properly.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as it involved Celestia Ludenberg, in which the **Super High School-level Gambler** gets in a tussle with some mobsters...


	18. Gambler's Club

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and this time a new story arc commences as Celestia Ludenberg becomes the focus of this arc, in which she gets in the faces of some mobsters, while at the same it features a Danganronpa 2 character who would become a semi-antagonist of this arc, and this will keep you fans glued in.

And now...the Celestia Ludenberg arc begins...

* * *

The scene shift to the district of Roppongi, where the place is bustling with people, and the establishments are full of customers and sellers, and nearby you can see a lot of casinos being opened and a lot of rich patrons flocking in an attempt to try and win a lot of money, though not much won due to "bad luck", and some of the patrons were forced to cash out a lot of money in a bid to continue, but in the end, they lost, and the casino owners are pleased at the revenue they earned, but their joy was short-lived as a certain customer came in, and the casino owners and staff members are rather shocked to see whop the person came in.

"Ah...!"

"Oh no!"

"It's her!"

"No! Anyone but HER!"

"Quick...someone do something!"

"Call for emergency!"

"Damn! I'll be bankrupt!"

"Damn that gothic gambler!"

The customer in question was revealed to be **Celestia Ludenberg**, and she rubbed her hands as she is ready to gamble, looking forward to amass another round of winnings as the casino staff members are nervously accommodating her, fearing that if she wins she would reap all of the casino's money, and soon their worst fears have been realized as Celes gambled repeatedly until she won, driving several casinos bankrupt and are forced to close down. Celes smiled as she took her winnings and left, and the casino owners were forced to lay off their workers while several men in business attires watch Celes leaving and decided to head towards a specific meeting place as they are revealed to be connected to the affected casinos.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 18: _****_Gyanburākurabu_**

The next several days, Celes was seen attending classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and is in high spirits after having won a lot of "collections" from the various casinos she went, and by now she amassed a lot of Yen and it was enough for her to be considered rich, and because she lied about her age and name, she was able to elude questioning from various casino owners who are attempting to smear her so that she would be forced "return" the "prizes" she won. However, she kept this a secret knowing that a "minor" can't go inside casinos since such establishments allow those who are of "legal age".

Her classmates are also unaware of her "other activities" and she casually interacted with them and there she decided to "tease" with other schoolmates by playing "mild gambling" which involved some "lesser items", and there Naegi sweat-dropped at seeing Celes winning those matches and claiming the "prizes" much to the other students' dismay, in which they were upset at losing to a girl flawlessly. Naegi saw this and wondered how and why Celes got to win and puts her opponents' money on the line and when he got the chance to see her, he talked to Celes and there she told him why she got the "title".

"Um...Celes-san..."

"Oh, it's you, Naegi-kun..."

"Hi..."

"Care to gamble with me...?"

"Ah...sorry...I don't have anything to gamble with...and I don't gamble...anyway...can I chat with you?"

"Sure..."

"I want to ask you something..."

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well..."

"Oh, that...you see..."

Celes told Naegi that she an experienced gambler, and that she appears collected and cunning by nature. She then told him that she possesses the ability to manipulate others into her bidding and can lie with a straight face, but despite these traits, she said that she is fairly intelligent, referencing several aspects of game theory such as Prisoner's Dilemma or Zero Sum Game, in which Naegi heard of those games.

Celes then mentioned to Naegi that her continuous winnings, which she claims to be a very successful trait, was due to her "luck", and even admits at one point that her great success as a gambler is partially due to sheer luck, teasing Naegi that she might have the same titles as his, but then Naegi told her that she could earn the ire of the people she crossed path with yet she assured that they couldn't do anything, yet their conversation was cut short as a teacher came and told the two tens that the next class is about to commence, and both Naegi and Celes went back to their classroom where the others are waiting.

**-x-**

Later, at a house somewhere within Roppongi, several casino owners went there and are talking to some men dressed like gangsters, and there the men are rather displeased at the "commission" they receive, which are "little" and that some of the casino owners reluctantly told the men that they were forced to shutdown their casino due to bankruptcy, in which they began beating up the casino owners for their "weak" and "baseless" alibi despite the casino owners begging for mercy.

"AAIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!"

"WE DID ALL WE COULD!"

"STOP BEATING US!"

"GIVE US ANOTHER CHANCE!"

The men who are beating the casino owners, are being ordered to give the hapless owners a severe beating, and then two men are seen giving the commands, and their faces are shown and are identified only by their codename as **Al Capone** and **John Dillinger**, and there they ordered their subordinates to have them executed and the casino owners were pleading for their lives, but to no avail as the gunmen began shooting down the hapless victims until they are dead, and there the two gangsters began calling their other "clients", the other casino owners whom they have connections with, and told them to entice more gamblers to gamble their money so that the gamblers would lose and increase the casinos' earning so that they can give the gang a high share of commission.

"Yes, sir..."

"Will do..."

"We'll do all we can..."

"Please..."

"Okay..."

"As you wish..."

"Okie-dokie..."

"At once..."

**-x-**

The next few days, Celes went to Roppongi and is looking around to pass up the time and saw one of the well-known casinos and went there, managing to trick the owner into thinking she is of legal age and allowed her to gamble, and the owner is confident that she would lose her money as his previous gamblers bet their money and lost, in which his casino earned a higher percentage of commission, but what he did not expect that in the next several minutes Celes would win and half of the casino's earning was depleted, and the owner is shocked and attempted to persuade her to gamble all of her winnings.

"Miss...you...won..."

"Of course..."

"May I...make a request..."

"Which is...?"

"Would you like to gamble once more...?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Celes smiled and politely accepted on the condition that the owner bet all of his remaining money, in which he accepted and there she gambled again, and to the owner's shock, she won the the games thrown at her, and he fell to his knees as Celes stated that she won "fairly" and demanded that he keep his word and he tried to rebut and rebuke, but in the end he couldn't do anything as she collected her winning and left the casino, leaving the owner a "broken man" as he is unable to grasp the fact that he went bankrupt.

Celes then deposited her winnings to a nearby bank and then went to another casino, and there the owner offered her to play rather difficult games, such as the following games which Celes took the liberty to see which games she believed would offer her a challenge. The games that the casino owner offered Celes are:

\- Bauernroulette

\- Big Six wheel

\- En prison

\- Labouchère system

\- Le multicolore

\- Martingale (betting system)

\- Russian roulette

To the owner's surprise, Celes played all of the games and won, and the owner was shocked that he lost all of the casino's money and attempted to "bribe" her out of taking her winnings but she manipulated the owner into submission and he had no choice but to give her the winning, which in turn led to the casino's bankruptcy, and Celes walked away a happy girl, becoming richer in a matter of half an hour, and soon she went to other nearby casinos and won, driving every establishments to go "broke".

In a matter of hours word broke out about several casino going bankrupt and soon several "collectors" from a secret mafia organization came to "collect" their commissions but were taken by surprise when told about the several casinos going bankrupt and upon verification the collectors conformed this and are now asking the casino owners about who "jinxed" them of their money and soon they managed to get an "artist's sketch" about Celes and the collectors left to head back to their headquarters.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back to a posh house where various gangsters are assembled and are holding a meeting on how to prevent their "client casinos" from going bankrupt and are trying to know more about Celes, in which it resulted in bickering among the gangster members which eventually led to finger-pointing and accusations for neglecting their duties which became loudly inside the house while the mediator tries to clam them down.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ME?!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU BASTARD!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YOU'RE TOO LAZY!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"HOW DARE YOU! WANT ME TO HAVE MY MEN SHOOT YOU ALL DOWN?!"

By then someone came in and the gangsters stopped bickering with one another as the figure who showed up puts them in their place as it turns out that the person who appeared turns out to be the leader, and there the gangsters stood up to pay respect, as the person proved to be an imposing figure and accompanying him was a girl in a high school dress with tights, carrying a sword and she appeared to be a high school girl while the person is also revealed to be a high school boy, and they are identified as **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** and **Peko Pekoyama**, and there the gangsters became terrified of his "imposing presence", having known him.

Fuyuhiko is a small, slim boy known for having a "baby face". Because of his rather childlike build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is in fact, a big tough gangster. He has dusty blond hair that is cut very short, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the left side. His eyes are gold and he has permanent blush marks on either cheek.

Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion, well tailored suits. At some occasions, he wears a two piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears white dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryuu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand.

Fuyuhiko asks them why they are bickering over someone who drove several casinos bankrupt while pinning the blame on one another.

"Why are you all pointing fingers at each other over someone who drove several casinos bankrupt?"

"Well...you see..."

"It's like this..."

"It was his fault..."

"No...it was you..."

"Hey, stop blaming me..."

"Why are you looking at me..."

"Everyone...STOP blaming each other and focus on the topic at hand!"

Fuyuhiko then told the gangsters to stop blaming one another and instead work together by gathering information about Celes and use it to find her whereabouts so they can apprehend and take back what she took from the casinos so they can get their "commissions" back in which the gangsters nodded as they do not want to earn Fuyuhiko's ire, having seen what he is capable of if he starts to lose his cool and punish those who offended him. And so the gangsters began talking and eventually came to an agreement to pool their resources and do a search and capture on Celes if they ever encounter her.

**-x-**

Later that night, Fuyuhiko is at his room studying the artists' sketches on Celes, and he is rather intrigued that a girl like her was capable of driving various casinos bankrupt and managed to outwit the casino owners into risking their money just to get it back and yet Celes won all of the difficult casino games and finds challenge in bringing her in and have her surrender her winnings so that the Yakuza syndicate can "retrieve" their commissions.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the first part of the "Celestia Ludenberg" arc, and though it showed Naegi, the spotlight focused on Celes as she showed her talents as the "Super High School-level Gambler" and used it to win a lot of Yen and drove many casinos into bankruptcy, and Celes is someone not to be taken lightly when it comes to gambling games, and she showed that even the difficult games in casinos are a piece of cake for her.

Lastly, two characters from **Danganronpa 2** appeared here, and they are going to be the antagonists of this arc, and they will be given some screen time in the next chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will focus on Celestia Ludenberg, in which the "Super High School-level Gambler" gets in a tussle with some mobsters, and this will soon get Naegi involved once he learned of what danger befell his classmate...


	19. Gunning After The Gambler

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Celes' life is in peril as the mafia decided to make their move to swoop her in after they have had enough of her activities which depleted their methods of getting their commissions and this in turn would get Naegi dragged in on her mess once he gets in the crossfire.

Thus...the Celestia Ludenberg arc continues...

* * *

A few days later, the scene shift to a house where various heads of each mafia faction are assembled and are discussing about their next course of action. They are pissed that a mere girl was able to drive several casinos bankrupt and this in turn would cause their mafia collectors to hit a dead end and find other means to collect money, and after getting an ultimatum from Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, they banded together and pooled their resources and they all agreed to post every men to some casinos and take pictures of Celes so that they would know what she looked like and then plan their methods of bring her down to SAVE their means of collecting money.

"Okay...are we all in agreement?"

"Yes."

"I agree."

"I'm in."

"We must work together."

"To save our commission."

"Bring down that lady gambler."

"Off with her head."

After nearly 30 minutes of discussion, they all came to an agreement and there Fuyuhiko, who is overseeing the discussion, nodded his head and told Peko to summon his "top aides" as he has an assignment for them once the mafia heads' recons have acquired more information about Celes and there he would decide on what course of action he can make in order to solve their financial crisis.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 19: _****_Gyanburā no Nochi ni Fukitsuke_**

**_Several days later..._**

The scene shows that Celes arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, and is in high spirits after having won a lot of "collections" from the various casinos she went, and by now she amassed a lot of Yen and it was enough for her to be considered rich, and because she lied about her age and name, she was able to elude questioning from other various casino owners who are attempting to smear her so that she would be forced "return" the "prizes" she won. However, she kept this a secret knowing that a "minor" can't go inside casinos since such establishments allow those who are of "legal age". Because of this, she can buy anything she wanted and soon she became slightly famous in the gambling world though she managed to keep a low profile so that she won't be tracked down at her residence.

As classes are ongoing, Naegi noted that Celes was in a good mood throughout the day and he wondered if this is due to her continuous winnings and is unsure what to say to her after hearing about her background and he also wondered her her winning streak would get her in trouble one day but for now he concentrated on his studies and try not to get himself deeply involved as what happened to Kirigiri and Maizono.

"Celes-san..."

After that, the class went on smoothly without incident and by then lunchtime arrived, in which Naegi engages Celes in a casual talk and the Super High School-level Gambler decided to entertain him seeing that he can be a casual person to talk with, and decided to use him just to pass up the time while lunch break is up, and see how he can keep her busy at this time.

"Um, Celes-san..."

"Oh, Naegi-kun..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you fine with this...I mean about gambling and all...?"

"Why not...that's how I got the title...and how I earned a living..."

"Well..."

"Say, Naegi-kun..."

Celes then told Naegi that she is "inviting" him to come with her to a casino so he can watch her gamble and said that she has "good luck" in winning the gambling games, though he politely refused as he feared that he could get in to trouble if someone were to see him going to a casino yet she assured to him that he will be okay though he kindly stated that he is not in to those kind of things and Celes smiled, seeing that in spite of this she enjoyed having a "leisure talk" with Naegi and soon the bell rang as it signaled the end of lunch break and the two classmates returned to their seats as the others arrived and took their seats as a teacher arrived and the next subject is about to commence.

**-x-**

Later within the afternoon, Celes left Hope's Peak and made a stop at a tea cafe and took to order her preferred milk tea and while having tea, she was approached by another person, who is in his late 20's and began to converse with Celes and though she appeared suspicious, she nevertheless accommodated the person, who is a guy and there they slowly formed a rapport as she learned that he too is a well-known gambler and she smirked seeing that she could get a lot of money from him.

"...so you're a gambler like me..."

"Yes, and I never thought that a fellow gambler would be this...pretty..."

"My...are you asking me out on a date...?"

"That depends..."

"I'm guessing that you'd challenge me to a gambling game..."

"Perhaps...if you'd like to accept my offer..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

The person is identified as "Mr. Moneybags" and offered Celes to come with him to a casino where he challenged her to a casino game and offered 80% of his money and winnings if she managed to beat him in which she accepted and there he said that his limousine is waiting outside and that there are also well-known gamblers at the casino they intend to go and said that they too wanted to challenge her, and Celes nodded as she finds it too tempting to decline the offer, so she finished her tea and went with him as they went to the limousine and there they head for the casino located at Roppongi.

**-x-**

At a casino within Roppongi, Mr. Moneybags introduced Celes to fellow gamblers and there they are taken aback at Celes, not expecting someone to be so young, and they appeared to use her appearance as basis to feel confident that she would lose everything, not even bothering to question her age and they began to play various casino games such as poker and baccarat, and in the span of 10 minutes Celes won the first round, amassing nearly half a million Yen and some of the gamblers are awestruck while others are dumbfounded, and they began risking their remaining money to try and win back their lost ones which Celes accepted.

"We challenge you to another round..."

"Please accept..."

"We will offer our remaining money..."

"You can have them if you accept..."

"Please..."

"Please play with us one more time..."

"Okay..."

"Good!"

As the second round commences, the gamblers did not notice that some of the mafia gangsters are watching and was able to identify Celes and are observing her as she gain another winning streak and soon the gamblers she played with went bankrupt and are at loss for words, and Mr. Moneybags smiled seeing that he is enjoying it, as it was soon revealed that he intended for his fellow gamblers to lose all of their money to Celes so he won't have any more competitors and then offered Celes a "lucrative deal" by having her as his "secret gambling weapon".

By the end of two-hour gambling game the gamblers surrendered and left, while Celes is counting her money and is pleased that she became more richer, and there she began challenging Mr. Moneybags to a gambling game but he politely declined and told her his intention, in which she was a bit suspicious yet when he offered her a "large commission" if she accepted his offer, Celes started to think about it, and there he invited her to his limousine so they can talk in private and negotiate, and she accepted as they both left the casino and head for the limousine, not noticing that some of the mafia gangsters are following them.

As the limousine left, the gangsters boarded a car and stealthily followed them, intending to catch them though their actual target was Celes herself. It was soon nightfall and the limousine left Roppongi and are at a suburban area where there are less pedestrians on the street and limousine stopped and there Mr. Moneybags began giving his offer to Celes and she slowly came to appreciate the offer, believing that she can earn more money at a faster rate and is considering accepting it, though she asks him if there are any guarantees that she would benefit from what he is offering.

"...yes, you will benefit a lot, Ms. Ludenberg..."

"And what are the chances? Will it be a long time?"

"It all depends on how you play..."

"Hmm...it does sound tempting..."

"You will benefit by winning the competition...I will get a percentage of the commission...we will both benefit financially..."

"so in the long run...I'll get richer and richer...right?"

"Of course...so what do you say?"

"Hmm..."

However, Mr. Moneybag's bodyguard noticed the car was near the limousine and cautiously approached it, and there the scene shows that the car's front windshield had a hole and a gun nozzle emerged and opened fire, and the bodyguard seek cover and began firing back with his handgun and a firefight ensued, in which the limousine's occupants are alarmed and stepped out, and there both Celes and Mr. Moneybags went to different locations but the gangsters inside the car opened fire to prevent them from escaping but the bodyguard managed to keep the car preoccupied allowing Celes to take a quick turn to a corner of the street while the car's occupants opened fire on the limousine, forcing Mr. Moneybags and his bodyguard to seek cover, and the bodyguard told his employer to stay hidden.

"Boss...stay hidden!"

"What's going on?"

"Looks like someone wants you dead..."

"Impossible! I did not gain any enemies!"

"Beats me...but they seem to want someone's head...!"

"Keep them busy...while I find a place to hide..."

"It's better to stay here...you might get hit...!"

"But...!"

Unfortunately, a stray bullet hit the limousine's gas tank, and this caused the vehicle to catch fire before it exploded, killing Mr. Moneybags and his bodyguard as their bodies were burned to death, and there the car's occupants began a frantic search for Celes, as they intend to bring her in, but a few minutes later, sirens can be heard and the two gunmen realized that they cannot let themselves get caught and knew that their employers would be displeased if they came back empty-handed yet they knew what they had to do in situations like this.

"Sirens!"

"Blast! Cops!"

"We'd better get out of here..."

"But what about the Celes-bitch?"

"She's probably toasted already..."

"The boss said they want proof that we killed her..."

"We'll worry about that later! Come on!"

"Damn!"

The two gunmen are forced to abandon their search for Celes and boarded their car and leaves the scene where two minutes later, a police car arrived after being alerted by someone after hearing gunshots and there one of the cops radioed for a fire truck and an ambulance, believing that there may be a survivor here, and the scene shifts to the corner of the street where Celes emerged after hiding behind a huge mailbox, in which the area was not well-lighted at the time, and the darkness allowed her to stay hidden from her pursuers and watched the scene as more police cars arrived and a fire truck came to douse off the flaming limousine and Celes sighed as she lost a potential "financial backer" yet she is fortunate enough that she managed to save her bag which contained the money she won from the casino, and then she hailed a passing taxi and instructed the driver to take her home.

**-x-**

Minutes later, Police Inspector **Takāki Ishimaru** arrived and surveyed the crime scene, and there he glanced at the charred remains of Mr. Moneybags and his bodyguard, seeing that their deaths are due to the explosion of the limousine as well as suffering from 4th degree burns, while at the same time he was shown the several slugs from the bullets used in the firefight and it didn't take him long to realize that this case is due a gang war involving gamblers, and yet he is unsure if Mr. Moneybags himself got in the face of the mafia as he previously checked Mr. Moneybags' records and the results are that he is CLEAN. There another investigator asks Takaki if he suspected anything that triggered this incident.

"Inspector Ishimaru..."

"Yes...?"

"Do you suppose that this incident is due to a gang war?"

"I suppose...since this person is a well-known gambler..."

"Why would someone want to kill him...?"

"We may have to consider the angle about wanting to silence him so that he won't win any more gambling games..."

"Shall I write a report?"

"Yes."

Seeing that there are no witnesses around, the investigators are forced to call it a night and leave the scene while the bodies are taken to a morgue, unaware that Celes was the lone survivor and she already left the scene while an investigation is about to take place and find out who would want to kill a gambler who is "clean", and are considering the angle of an "assassination" from rival gamblers.

**-x-**

At the hideout, "Al Capone" was berating the two hit men for causing a ruckus as they failed to bring in Celes and for causing a scene which the police came, though it was fortunate that no one saw the vehicle being used, and the two hit men reasoned that they were forced to defend themselves when Mr. Moneybags' bodyguard started it though Al was not in the mood to listen to alibis and told them to leave his sight or else they would get it, in which the two hit men reluctantly leave and the gangster sub-boss was seething as he knew that Fuyuhiko would give him the dressing down, but then "John Dillinger" came and told his fellow mob sub-boss that he would help as he brought in two RELIABLE assassins and said that taking down Celes would be a better option since she would continue her gambling ways and drive more casinos to bankruptcy, in which Al slowly sees the logic.

"You may be right, Dillinger..."

"Of course, Al...it's better if we see Celes' corpse in full view..."

"So what now?"

"Hmm...?"

"How can we find this Celes now that the police are starting to investigate the incident..."

"I know how..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes...and here's how..."

When Al asks on how eliminating Celes would work in their favor, Dillinger then called two of his hit men and the two person came and stood before them, a male and a female, about aged 20, and they appeared to pass up for lovers given their "young age", in which Al scoffed at their appearance seeing them as a "lovey-dovey couple" and doubted that the two would make excellent assassins, though the two hit men spoke and rebutted Al's comment and said that they are siblings, in which they claimed to have killed several rival gangsters and targeted their employers' targets with 90% hit rate.

"Sir...we're not a couple..."

"We're siblings..."

"And our reputation in the mafia world is well-known..."

"We will bring down any target you wanted us to find..."

"Our marksmanship is superb..."

"My brother is a better sniper than me..."

"That's right!"

"We promise to solve your problems..."

Dillinger then introduced the siblings to Al, and the siblings were identified only by their code names as **Bonnie** and **Clyde**, and even showed Al their records and Al was quite impressed and decided to give them their first assignment and showed to the two their first target, which he gave to the siblings the picture of Celes and told them what he knew about her and said that their assignment is to kill her on the spot, and if the siblings succeed, he will pay them handsomely.

"This is your target..."

"Her?"

"Is she in high school...?"

"Who cares...she caused my organization a huge headache..."

"So you want us to kill her?"

"On the spot?"

"Yes."

"We accept."

"We will bring her in...dead or alive..."

With both parties accepted the terms, Bonnie and Clyde leaves and they began their search for Celes,and Al watched them leave and is hoping that this would result in a good news unlike the hit men he sent earlier which resulted in failure and hoped that things would go well and not anger their mafia boss, who has high expectations on him and Dillinger.

**-x-**

Later, Takaki Ishimaru arrived home where he is greeted by his son Kiyotaka, and there the two bonded and talked, and there Ishimaru is quite shocked at the events that happened earlier, and by then Takaki asked his son about Celes having been told weeks ago that his son had a classmate who has a title of "gambler", in which Ishimaru confirmed and there Takaki cautioned his son about hanging out with her as he feared that the implications that would happen and that there is a possibility that she might be targeted given the fate that befell Mr. Moneybags.

"...that's why..."

"I'll be careful, dad...and you know me...I come home directly from the academy..."

"Mind if I ask, Kiyotaka? Have you noticed anything about Ms. Ludenberg?"

"No...nothing...except that she's flaunting her wealth...that's all..."

"Fine...just be careful..."

"I will..."

"And let me know if you run in to trouble..."

"Of course..."

After that the father and son bonded even more as the night went on.

**-x-**

At the Naegi residence, Naegi, Komaru and their parents were watching the news about what happened to Mr. Moneybags and the family was quite concerned about the recent events, and cautioned their two children from wandering at night, in which Naegi and Komaru nodded, stating that they always come home after school, and that they always stay out of trouble and there the two children assured to their parents that they will not cause them any worry.

"Yes, mom..."

"Onii-chan and I will be careful..."

"We won't wander at night..."

"We'll be at home after school..."

"Okay, Makoto...Komaru...just be careful as you saw the news..."

"Yes, mom..."

"We will..."

"Good..."

After that, Naegi went to his room and so does Komaru, and there Komaru sat on her chair facing her desk, where a sketch pad and pencil are assembled and several pictures of her elder brother are are shown, wherein the pictures show that he is wearing the red suit and cape, and she smirked as she decided to take a try, as she read a newspaper article stating that a manga company is looking for part-time manga artists/writers, and are offering a middle-class salary, and seeing the "materials" assembled, she decided to try writing and drawing a manga based on her brother even though she wanted to do a shoujo manga.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at his room, Naegi is also in deep thought after watching the news, and Celes came to his mind recalling her title of "gambler" and is wondering if she too is a possible target though he is unsure if she do stay out of trouble, yet he couldn't shake off the worried feeling and decided to see Kirigiri at Hope's Peak Academy and discuss this possibility, and while preparing for bed, he opened the "black box" where the red suit is stored and he is pondering of bringing it with him in case things get intense as far as Celes' safety is concerned.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the second part of the "Celestia Ludenberg" arc, and though it showed Naegi, the spotlight focused on Celes as she showed her talents as the "Super High School-level Gambler" and used it to win a lot of Yen and drove many casinos into bankruptcy, and Celes is someone not to be taken lightly when it comes to gambling games, and she showed that even the difficult games in casinos are a piece of cake for her.

Much like Naegi, "luck" seemed to be her saving grace as she narrowly escaped death after being nearly killed in an ambush after a gambling game and meeting a potential financial backer who is also a gambler, but he was the recipient of the ambush that was meant for Celes, and now Celes is n danger, which will eventually caused naegi to come to her aid once the next chapters come in to play.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru makes an appearance here and is shown to be bonding with his dad, and Komaru is now set to make a manga based on Naegi wearng the red suit...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Danger commences as the assassins managed to trace Celes at hope's Peak Academy and tries to kill her in a series of ambushes, and Naegi is going to go in to action, which Kirigiri gets dragged in as she is starting to learn the nature of the recent killings connected to a well-known gambler...


	20. Ambushing The Gambler

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Celes' life is in peril as the mafia decided to make their move to swoop her in after they have had enough of her activities which depleted their methods of getting their commissions and this in turn would get Naegi dragged in on her mess once he gets in the crossfire.

And this time Kyoko Kirigiri gets mixed in as an unexpected situation puts her, Naegi and Celes in a situation where their lives are at stake...

Thus...the Celestia Ludenberg arc continues...

* * *

A few days later, the scene shift to a rented inn where two of the mafia hit men that "Al Capone" and "John Dillinger" are staying, and the two hit men, a guy and a girl, who are in their late teens, are glancing at the laptop where various information is being downloaded and the two, identified only by their code names as "**Bonnie**" and "**Clyde**", are now beaming with confidence as they acquired the info that they've been seeking for the past few days, in which it involves their current target: Celestia Ludenberg.

"Well, Clyde...?"

"Bingo."

"You found her?"

"Yes, Bonnie..."

"So that's Ludenberg...She's not so cute as I thought..."

"Of course not..."

"And that's the academy she's attending?"

"Yup."

Bonnie and Clyde have finally discovered that Celes is attending classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and with this information in their grasps, the two assassins can finally mark her and observe her movements so that once they find out where she is staying, they can make plans on assassinating her without giving themselves away, and once they dispose of her, they can collect the bounty that their clients promised to give to them.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 20: _****_Gyanburā no Machibuse_**

**_Several days later..._**

The scene shows that Celes arrived at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, and is in high spirits after having won a lot of "collections" from the various casinos she went, and by now she amassed a lot of Yen and it was enough for her to be considered rich, and because she lied about her age and name, she was able to elude questioning from other various casino owners who are attempting to smear her so that she would be forced "return" the "prizes" she won and save their casinos.

However, despite the good fortunes she received, she still recalled the incident that led to the death of Mr. Moneybags yet she shrugs it off since she escaped unscathed and that's all that mattered to her, yet she is unaware that she was the actual target of the assassins and she has no idea that she was being followed by Bonnie and Clyde, as the two assassins are hiding at a van, stealthily observing her after coincidentally seeing her walking by and followed her, and there they decided to wait for the whole day to see what time she comes out of the academy and then follow her to where she is staying.

"Do we have to wait for hours, Clyde?"

"Yes, Bonnie...we have to..."

"But I want to shoot her bitch-like head..."

"You'll get the chance...but we have to be patient...we need to know what time she comes out of school..and find out where she lives...and once we do...then we rat her out..."

"Sigh...then we'll have to wait till late afternoon..."

"Patience...we'll find the right time..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

The van then went to a nearby parking space and decided to wait for Celes to come out even though it would take several hours before they begin staking out their target.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where Celes is copying some notes, while Naegi is glancing at Celes as he recalled their conversations several days ago, while Kirigiri is also glancing at Celes, as she suspected that she may be a target of some hit men after doing some secret investigation regarding the deaths if Mr. Moneybags and his bodyguard, especially after posing undercover and asks about Mr. Moneybags' activities before being murdered, and she has a feeling that Celes may be among the hit men's targets. She then confided to Naegi about it and there he started to get a bit worried over his targeted classmate being a possible target.

"Seriously...?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun..."

"But...why would someone want to...?"

"Because she is a well-known gambler...and the casinos that she went to went bankrupt, and this caused some gangsters to lose their source of monthly commission...and seeing that she poses a financial threat to their activities...they need to eliminate her...and that's what I theorize after investigating the death of Mr. Moneybags...perhaps he may have been mistaken for their actual target...which I believe that Celes was their true target..."

"That's...cruel..."

"That's how the assassins do their work...anyway, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have it...? The red suit...?"

Kirigiri asks Naegi if he has the red suit with him, in which he said that the suit is inside his backpack and there she told him that he will have to use it should the need arises and the Luckster sighed as he realized that he may get embroiled in a situation which he felt that he would get to fight some BAD ELEMENTS himself even though he would rather avoid getting into the bad guys' faces. He asks Kirigiri if he really has to come along with her and Celes and the Detective said that it is needed if she and Naegi are to protect her if it is confirmed that Celes is really a target or not.

By then a teacher came and classes began to commence.

**-x-**

As the hours passed, things went well peacefully at Hope's Peak Academy and Celes is seen at the cafeteria drinking her preferred milk tea while Hifumin Yamada tries to engage in a conversation with her though she chose to politely decline as she wanted to spend her time being at peace with herself while Kirigiri stealthily went outside and looked around to see if there is anything suspicious lurking outside the academy and so far she did not see anything, though the van's occupants are watching the academy's gates and noted that not a single student came out and Bonnie and Clyde are starting to get bored waiting for several hours just to get a glimpse of Celes so they can secretly follow her.

"Ah...! I'm bored!"

"I know, Bonnie...as much as I hate to admit...this can be a bit tedious..."

"I want to go in and shoot her damn head..."

"I want to as well...but we can't...we'll have to be patient..."

"Can't we pose as students and find her inside that blasted academy?"

"You know we can't...or we'll be found out...let's wait a little longer...okay?"

"Okay, Clyde..."

"Good girl..."

Surprisingly, Bonnie and Clyde managed to behave themselves and not attract attention from other people and yet they had to wait patiently for Celes to come out of the academy while taking turns in finding a public toilet to use since one of them had to sit and wait in order not to miss sight of their assigned target since they were promised to be paid well should they succeed in eliminating Celes on sight.

**-x-**

Much later, the Class of 78 are having a Science subject and the teacher assigns several groups where each one has three members, and coincidentally, Celes is paired with Naegi and Kirigiri and are assigned to do a project, which involves using a laptop as source of information, and after an hour it was dismissal time and the students began converging to work on their assigned project and Naegi wondered about what Kirigiri told him and there Celes began talking to Kirigiri and Naegi about what project they would be working on, and the trio began discussing on which place would they be spending the night in order to start working on their school project.

"So...when do we start our meeting?"

"Today."

"Yeah...she's right, Celes-san..."

"Say..."

"?"

"Hmm...?"

"How about we do this at my place?"

"Sounds good."

Celes suggested that they spend the night at the condominium she is staying at as it has free wi-fi access which Kirigiri finds it practical as they can sleep there for the night though Naegi is a bit hesitant since he has never slept at a classmates place before so he sent a text message to his parents and soon the three teens left the academy and by then Bonnie and Clyde finally caught sight of their target and began to secretly follow them from a distance so as not to arouse suspicion, and but Kirigiri's sharp presence of mind allowed her to sense that they are being followed yet she kept her cool and several minutes later, about 45 minutes, they arrived at the condominium that Celes is staying at and they three teens went to Celes' rented unit, which located at the 50th floor while Naegi noted that the condominium has at least 80 floors with a lot of units being occupied.

"_Wow...so that's where Celes-san is staying..._"

As the trio teens are setting up their school supplies and laptop, the scene shifts at the ground floor where Bonnie came and pose as a customer and began asking the receptionist about the unit Celes is staying at and asks if there is a spare until she can rent that is near Celes' and she got it, and went to the 50th floor and got to a unit next to Celes' and opened a window and gave Clyde a signal and left a "mark" in which he now knows where Celes' unit is and went to an opposite condominium that is facing the one Celes is staying at, and checked himself in at a rented unit, and soon he is preparing his weapon of choice to use in assassinating his target, marking the window of the unit Celes is using, not minding the fact that Celes has two classmates with her and about 20 minutes later Bonnie joined him as both went to the rooftop to prepare their weapons and are making aim in the hope of Celes opening her window so they can shoot her once within range.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Celes, Kirigiri and Naegi are working on their school project and they seemed to be busy yet Kirigiri was mentally on the defensive as she had a feeling that they were being followed earlier and had to be on guard as she deduced that Celes may be on the list of targets by assassins who are apparently targeting well-known gamblers and seeing that Celes' title would be a possible hint, she began to subtly ask Celes if she is aware that she may be targeted by unknown elements in which Celes simply shrug off those suspicions stating that she is unfazed by anyone who would try to intimidate her into avoiding casinos.

"My, Kirigiri-san...are you being a paranoid?"

"No."

"I guess watching too much detective drama would make you assume a lot of imagination..."

"It's just my gut feeling..."

"This I assure you...no one would go after me...and nobody can intimidate me...not even those connected to the casinos I went..."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Of course..."

"You should be careful of what you say..."

Naegi watches on as Celes and Kirigiri are exchanging words about the possibility that Celes' life may be in danger yet the Gambler is confident that she won't be in danger though she is oblivious as she is moments away from being taken down by assassins and when Celes is about to open the curtains of the window so she can open the window, Kirigiri instinctively pulled Celes away from the window yet the curtains was slightly moved, and at the opposite condominium, Bonnie and Clyde found their cue and began to fire their machine guns and peppered the targeted condominium unit with bullets, and there Kirigiri dragged Celes to the floor and kept down as a hail of bullets swarmed the room, breaking the windows.

Kirigiri and Celes are trapped as they are just near the window while Naegi was at the other side of the bed and near the bathroom and there Kirigiri shouted at Naegi to do the "thing", much to his chagrin knowing what she meant about using the "thing".

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am! Do it!"

"But...!"

"You're the only one who can do it! And you're the only one who can save us!"

"Why me?"

"There's a reason for this! Just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please!"

As more bullets are raining inside the rented unit, Naegi panicked and took his backpack and went inside the bathroom, stripping off his clothes then hurriedly puts on the red suit, and boots, then puts on the white belt before going out of the bathroom, but stopped as he realized that he forgot to put on the black cape and as he is frantically putting it on, a few stray bullets zoomed past his forehead, taking him by surprise yet he managed to stay calm and went for the window and opened it, just as Kirigiri told Naegi to find the shooters and take them down.

"Kirigiri-san...!"

"Jump through the window and fly!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"There's no time! Just do it!"

"You know I still have problems controlling it!"

"Try to focus and you'll gain control!"

"But...!"

"Don't argue and do it!"

After a minute of bickering, Naegi sighed and did as Kirigiri instructed as he moved back and ran towards the window and jumped, where the Luckster began to fly erratically towards the opposite condominium, where he followed the source of the gunfire, in which the scene shows that Bonnie and Clyde are at the rooftop firing bullets using their machine guns, and there Bonnie saw something heading their way and using binoculars, both sweat-dropped and stared wide-eyed at what they just saw.

"Uh...Clyde..."

"What the hell is that, Bonnie?"

"Am I seeing things?"

"Is that a para-glider...?"

"He ain't using a para-glide"

"Then what is he?"

"Who cares? Just shoot that son of a bitch!"

"Fine!"

Confused and shaken by what they just saw, Bonnie and Clyde aimed their machine guns at the flying Naegi and opened fire, and the bullets went towards the Luckster and he is forced to use his arms to cover his head since it is a vulnerable spot as the suit only protects the body it covers, and though Naegi managed to protect himself, the sudden turn of events, while trying to shield his head from the bullets, caused the teen to lose control of his flight and flew a little downward and went straight for the condominium's 35th floor unit.

"WWWWHHHOAAAA! GGGGYYYYAAHHH! AAAAAHHHH!"

Naegi crashed through the window and finds himself inside a rented unit where a married couple are having a honeymoon and are startled to see the window crashed, and as Naegi gets up, the couple stared wide-eyed seeing him dressed in the red suit and cape, thinking that he is wearing a pajama suit and a cape, and Naegi apologized before leaving the unit, and the couple sweat-dropped before proceeding to make love.

"Um..."

"..."

"Sorry..."

"..."

"I'm really sorry..."

"I'll...be on my way..."

"..."

"See you..."

**-x-**

At the ground floor, Bonnie and Clyde are leaving, managing to get to the elevator and took a ride and left the condominium having secured their weapons and boarded their car and left, while the scene shifts to the 35th floor where Naegi sweat-dropped as he is walking the hallway full of people, surprised to see him wearing the red suit and cape and began suspecting him of being a NUTCASE and not wanting to get his face taken by pictures, Naegi secretly took a bellboy's cap and puts it on and went to the fire exit to leave the building.

After some 10 minutes Naegi reached the first floor and uses the bellboy's cap to partially cover his face as more residents caught glimpse of Naegi and are starting to suspect him of being a mentally-ill patient seeing that he is wearing what perceived as a "red pajamas" and a cape, and are ready to call the paramedics using their cellphones, and while Naegi walked fast towards the exit, he did not notice that Sayaka Maizono was at the lobby accompanying her dad, who is dating his fiancee, in which it showed that after Maizono was rescued several weeks back, Maizono's dad reconciled with his daughter and soon introduced his fiancee to her and Maizono is glad to have a prospect of having a stepmother who would look after her and her dad.

As her dad and her fiancee are talking, Maizono accidentally caught a glimpse of a partially disguised Naegi passing by him just as he took a trench coat hanged on a hanger and then mixed with a crowd entering and exiting the door, and Maizono went after him as she felt that it was Naegi who passed by her, but had to squeeze her way through a gauntlet of people, and by the time she got outside the condo building, Naegi was already gone. She was sure it was him yet she had a feeling that it could be someone else but wondered if it is Naegi or not.

"_Is that really Naegi-kun...?_"

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Naegi arrived at the opposite condominium wearing the trench coat and is surprised to see the condominium's tenants are rushing out, and there Kirigiri and Celes came out as well, and there police arrived after being called about the gunfire incident and there Kirigiri told Naegi to wait here with Celes as she talked to the responding cops about what happened and there the police began inspecting the condo unit that Celes resides at, and by then Kirigiri asks Naegi what happened and is rather dismayed when told that he lost track of the assassins while he had to steal a trench coat to cover his "disguise".

"You let them escape, Naegi-kun?"

"It was out of my hands!"

"How can you...?"

"You know I still have difficulty in controlling the suit...!"

"Were you able to see their faces?"

"Uh...no..."

"You what?"

"They were trying to shoot me on the head! I had to protect myself, and it wasn't easy getting out of the other condominium...!"

By then, one of the responding policemen asks the three academy students to come with him at the police station in order to get a statement from them to help shed light on what happened while the condominium is being cordoned off for investigation amid baffled looks and complaints from the tenants who wanted to go back to their condominium units since it was already late at night.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi finally goes into action as he puts on the RED SUIT and cape and goes after the hit men, only to lose them and nearly gets lynch by condominium tenants. Moreover, Maizono gets a glimpse of Naegi yet he managed to get away as he doesn't want to be seen wearing the suit. Still, he narrowly loses the assassins and he'll have to make another try when the opportunity comes.

Still Celes was saved, and it's all thanks to Naegi

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter continues the Celestia Ludenberg arc as the assassins make another try in killing Celes, and Naegi makes another attempt to stop them, even though he still has problems controlling the red suit...


	21. Protect The Gambler

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Celes' life is in peril as the mafia hit men are determined to finish off Celes as their contractual obligation stated as they failed due to Naegi's interference and they intend not to let up as they wanted to finish their assignment ASAP and collect their fee.

And once again Kyoko Kirigiri gets mixed in as an unexpected situation puts her, Naegi and Celes in a situation where their lives are at stake as their attackers are going to ambush them at a certain place...

Thus...the Celestia Ludenberg arc continues...

* * *

At the police station, about 30 minutes after the gunfire incident that struck the condominium where Celestia Ludenberg is currently staying, the scene shows Kirigiri explaining to the interrogators about what happened while answering some persistent queries about Celes as they suspect that Celes did something that triggered the incident though Kirigiri was able to rebut them by claiming that she and Celes have no idea why her condo unit was riddled with bullets while Naegi was at the restroom secretly removing the red suit and puts on his casual attire before coming out.

"...and that's what happened..."

"But why would the suspects fire bullets at the unit you are staying...? It makes no sense if this is just a random attack...I bet you're connected in some way..."

"I wish I have an answer...but that's the only theory I can come up with..."

"I'm afraid you and Ms. Ludenberg would have to stay here...we wish to question you further..."

"It appears that you are making an unjust assumption that we are connected to the gunmen...we are the victims here and you want to make it appear that were are accomplices..."

"Part of the investigation..."

"We will cooperate...but you'd have to let us go..."

"Not on my watch..."

By then Fuhito Kirigiri came after receiving a text message from his granddaughter and there he managed to convince the police interrogators to let the three teens go and they obliged as they were seemingly satisfied with the answers they got, and the three academy students left with Fuhito suggesting to Celes that she would have to stay at the Kirigiri house for now in which the Gambler reluctantly accepted and the car drove off as Fuhito decided to have Naegi stay over as well knowing that Naegi can be "reliable" for a reason.

**-x-**

Not far, Bonnie and Clyde have seen Celes taking a ride at Fuhito's car and secretly followed them and there they discovered that Celes is staying over at Kirigiri's house, and with this information in their grasps, the two assassins can decided to stay at a hidden area and observe her movements from hereon so that once they find out what her schedules are, they can make plans on assassinating her without giving themselves away, and once they dispose of her, they can collect the bounty that their clients promised to give to them.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 21: _****_Gyanburā no Hogo_**

**_Several days later..._**

The scene shows that Celes arrived at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, and is still in high spirits despite what happened to her, and Kirigiri is eyeing her as she suspects that Celes may be the key to what happened a few days ago and sensed that the incident that struck Celes' condo unit was not a coincidence, and knowing her title as the Gambler, the Detective believed that Celes may have unknowingly provoked someone that warrants the attempt on the Gambler's life. Nevertheless, Celes, Kirigiri and Naegi continued to discuss about their school project and soon their project started with 15% of it being completed, and while no one else is around, Kirigiri then began asking Celes and there the Gambler sighed as Kirigiri is somewhat persistent yet sharp.

"Celes-san..."

"Yes, Kirigiri...?"

"About what happened at your condo unit..."

"What about it?"

"I believe that there is some connection to you..."

"I have no idea what you're implying..."

"You know what I mean...the bullets that rained you unit is meant for you..."

"Really...?"

As Naegi is listening at the two girls talking, he is approached by Maizono and there the two friends greeted and a friendly conversation took place, but later on she began asking him a "serious question" about where he was at that certain date, and when Naegi asks why, he began to get a bit nervous when told about her queries.

"Eh?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...a few nights ago...I saw someone...he is wearing a red pajama-like suit...with a cape..."

"..."

"And he seemed to resemble you though he was wearing a bellboy's hat..."

"Um..."

"Is that guy...you...?"

"Um..."

"Naegi-kun...?"

Naegi's heart beats a little faster when told that a few nights ago, she was at a condominium lobby with her dad and her would-be stepmother when she caught a glimpse of a teenager wearing a bellboy cap and a red suit with a cape and told him that the person resembled Naegi amid rumors that the person is a possible mental case and Naegi managed to come up with an alibi stating that he was with Kirigiri and Celes at that time, and though Maizono seemed to be suspicious, Kirigiri came and supported his claim and Maizono is now free of doubt and thanked him for answering and left to go to her classmates to work on their school project.

As Celes left to go to the restroom, Kirigiri and Naegi are alone, and there she smacked Naegi on the head which the Luckster was baffled at her sudden actions as she was rather upset with what she just heard about his conversation with Maizono.

KA-BLAG!

"OW!"

"You idiot!"

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"Why did you hit me?"

"It's because of your carelessness!"

"What did I do?"

"Explain to me what heard just now...!"

Kirigiri demanded an explanation from Naegi about why Maizono suspected him of being the one wearing the red suit, and when told, she berated Naegi for being careless but he defended himself as as stated that he still has no control over the suit's powers and that he had to evade the hail of bullets or otherwise he would have gotten himself killed, but their argument was interrupted when Celes came and there she asks them what was wrong and the two teens had to change the subject so as not to arouse suspicion, and by the the rest of Class 78 came and the class is about to have another subject lesson as a teacher arrived.

**-x-**

As the hours passed, the day ended and classes were dismissed, and Naegi is getting ready to leave, but then he noticed that Maizono is glancing at him and he sweat-dropped as he sensed that she is suspecting him of being the "guy in the red suit" she saw at the condominium, and he hoped that she stop suspecting him, and by then Hagakure came and offered Maizono a free fortune reading, though she kindly declined and when the Fortune Teller noticed Maizono's silence, he asks her why and there she told him about what she encountered at the condominium, and this in turn attracted the attention of Asahina and Ohwada in regards to the "guy in the red suit".

"You saw the "guy in the red suit", Maizono-chan?"

"Wait a minute...the same guy my mom and I saw several weeks back...?"

"Huh...? Why, Asahina-san and Hagakure-kun?"

"It's the same description that I saw..."

"Me too..."

"I see..."

"Where did you see him, Maizono-chan?"

"And which place...?"

Naegi flinched and sweat-dropped as he feared that they too might suspect him since they too have seen him wearing the red suit and flying, and still he couldn't help but worry that they might suspect him since Maizono told the others that the person she saw bears a resemblance to Naegi and Ohwada approached Naegi and glanced at him from head to toe, yet he is unsure because he also failed to notice his face after seeing only the body and not the person's face.

"Oi...Naegi..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Hmm..."

"W-what is it...?"

"You sure looked like the UFO my biker gang and I saw way back..."

"maybe you mistook me for someone else...it can't be me..."

"Hmm..."

"..."

By then Kirigiri came and grabbed Naegi by his hood and dragged him out of the classroom and Celes followed, as she too is intrigued about the "guy in the red suit" and yet all she can worry for now is finishing their school project. As they arrived at the school gate, the trio are greeted by Fuhito and said that the three teens will be spending the night at the Kirigiri house under the pretense of doing the school project, and while Naegi and Celes accepted, Kirigiri asked her grandfather about why doing this and Fuhito stated that there's a chance that the assassins might be waiting at Celes' condominium and make another attempt at shooting their target, which he suggested would be Celes herself, and said that with Naegi wearing the red suit, he might capture the assassins if the opportunity presents itself.

"Are you sure about this, grandfather?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"With Naegi-kun wearing the red suit...he'll be able to catch those hit men this time..."

"Hmm...although you do have a point...but..."

"You need not worry about me..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course..."

Although she is against the idea, she was persuaded to go along with the idea and she boarded the car as Fuhito drives the car and leaves Hope's Peak Academy, and as the car is cruising, Bonnie and Clyde were stealthily following them as they spotted their prey, and are assuming that they are heading back to Celes' condominium, in which they intend to shoot her there from the opposite condo like the way they positioned themselves previously, but to their surprise they realized that the car Fuhito is driving is heading towards another direction.

"Hey, Clyde..."

"Huh?"

"They're heading to another direction..."

"Looks like it, Bonnie..."

"What now?"

"We follow them...and once we find out where they are staying...we'll take her down from there..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

By 16:00, the car arrived and there the three teenagers got off and went inside the house where Kirigiri and her grandfather live, and as Fuhito went inside the house as well, the two hit men surveyed the area and believed that they can pull off their caper and get away, and are positioning themselves nearby and are now awaiting their prey to come out and then shoot her down once in sight, and when they succeeded in shooting her to death, they will make a quick escape and report to their clients of their mission.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the scene shifts inside the bathroom of the Kirigiri house where Naegi is seen putting on the red suit, and though he didn't like the idea, he was compelled to do so because of what happened a few days ago, and he is worried that Celes might suspect something if the Gambler were to see him dressed in the suit. As Naegi is about to put on the cape, the red suit's power is activated and Naegi gets a holographic image appearing in front of the mirror and "saw" Al Capone and John Dillinger, and there Naegi can "hear" what the two mafia members are discussing about how the hit men are doing in their assignment of killing Celes.

"...okay, Bonnie...here's the drill..."

"Okay..."

"When that Celes-bitch comes out of that house...shoot her with everything you got..."

"Got it..."

"If she hides inside that house...riddle it with a lot of ammo..."

"Now that's more like it..."

"If she doesn't come out...we blast it with an RPG...that'll kill her along with the occupants..."

"Love the idea. Clyde..."

Naegi realized that the attack on the condominium the other night was indeed an assassination attempt and Celes was the target, and he hurriedly puts on the bathrobe, where Celes just opened the door, and blinked her eyes seeing the red suit he is wearing and giggled, seeing that Naegi is wearing what she perceives as the "silliest pajamas" she has ever seen, and commented to Naegi about it even though Naegi is a bit worried about his secret being exposed and tries to change the topic though Celes seemed to be enjoying making comments on Naegi's "red suit".

"Oh...sorry..."

"Ah...it's...um..."

"Nice pajamas...though you could have chose a better color..."

"Oh..that...ha-ha-ha...my mom bought it for me..."

"I see...but that was the silliest I've ever seen..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...thanks..."

"I'll come back later..."

"O-okay..."

At Celes left, Naegi hurriedly ties the bet on his bathrobe and tries to concentrate in using the red suit's power to summon the image he saw just now, but nothing happened, and realizing that the assassins are just outside, Naegi left the bathroom and looked around, and saw Fuhito preparing tea and asks him where Kirigiri and Celes are, and the elderly man replied that the two girls are outside, but then Fuhito noticed the apprehension in the teen in which he asks him what's wrong, but Naegi hurriedly went outside and saw the two girls having a mild chat and he went there and saw the two hit men are getting ready to fire their guns, much to Naegi's shock.

"Kirigir-san! Celes-san!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun...?"

Without a moment to spare, Naegi grabbed Celes and pushed her inside the house just as Bonnie and Clyde opened fire using their sub-machine guns and as Celes was pushed inside, Fuhito took the Gambler and led her towards a basement area as Kirigiri is being pinned at a corner of the terrace of the house due to a barrage of bullets, and moments later a stray bullet came and grazed her left wrist and Naegi realizes that she is in danger so he looked around, and seeing that there is no one around at the moment, as well as Celes was already inside the house, he removed the bathing robe and jumped at the front yard, and both Bonnie and Clyde stared wide-eyed at what they just saw.

"What the...?"

"It's him! The one from the other night!"

"What kind of get-up is he wearing?"

"Who cares? Shoot that son of a bitch down and shoot the damn house!"

"Okay!"

"Better hurry or the cops will come down shooting at us!"

"Got it!"

"Open fire!"

The two hit men aimed their guns at Naegi and opened fire, but the teen used his arms to cover his head and the bullets hit his body and arms yet the bullets dented and fell to the ground, and Bonnie stared wide-eyed in dismay and apprehension seeing that the bullets couldn't scratch her target and decided to bolt out of the scene and boarded the van and began to speed away, leaving Clyde behind as he kept on firing his machine gun though Naegi used his arms to shield himself from the bullets and ran towards Clyde and grabbed him by his collar and threw him towards a grass lot, then proceeded to go after the van.

As Clyde gets up, he attempted to shoot Naegi from behind but Kirigiri came and did a back chop on Clyde's nape, knocking him down and was soon disarmed and restrained, and there she took him towards Fuhito's car where Fuhito came out and told his granddaughter to go inside and treat her wounds while he boarded the car to go after Naegi, seeing that he might need some help in case he is seen by unwanted prying eyes, which she nodded as the last thing she wanted to see is Naegi getting dragged back to the mental hospital.

**-x-**

At the streets leading to the highway, Bonnie was driving the van and is speeding away when Naegi, who is now running instead of flying, caught up with her and told her to stop the van, and Bonnie was surprised to see him running next to the van as she glanced at the van's speedometer which registered as 80 mph, and she stepped on the pedal to increase the speed of the van, and managed to get a bit farther, but Naegi ran faster and caught up with her and Bonnie stared wide-eyed, as she noticed that the speedometer registered at 100 mph and yet Naegi is already next to her.

"STOP!"

"What the...?"

"STOP THE VAN!"

"EEEEKKK! What are you?"

"STOP THE VAN!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I SAID STOP!"

"Get lost, you brat!"

After refusing to heed his words, Naegi grabbed the van by its door and used his feet to cause a brake effect and the van was forcibly stopped until its wheels gave in, damaging the vehicle and rendered it useless to drive, and he grabbed Bonnie by her collar and lifted her against the side of the van, pinning her and held her there until Fuhito's car came where Fuhito is driving with the tied-up Clyde sitting behind the passenger seat and told Naegi to put her down, in which he did and Fuhito placed the handcuffs on Bonnie and puts her inside the car right next to Clyde.

As Naegi is relieved that the hit men are collared, he told Fuhito what he discovered, and hearing that sirens from the police cars are approaching, the elderly detective told Naegi to get going, and though Naegi suggested in using the van, Fuhito said that the van is busted and that it will be needed as evidence and told Naegi to FLY, and the Luckster was less than willing to do it, but Fuhito's gentle prodding persuaded Naegi to do as told, so he ran a few steps and jumped, and flew to the air, and though he managed to stay airborne, he quickly lost control and ended up landing on a passing dump truck despite his efforts to steer clear from the oncoming vehicle.

"WWWWAAAHHHH! GGGYYYAAAHHH! AAAIIIEEE!"

After Naegi landed inside the compartment of the dump truck, Fuhito sighed as he glanced at the two hit men, who are staring wide-eyed, and their jaws wide open at what they just saw, and they were in utter shock at the realization that a mere boy in a red suit and a cape have foiled their assassination attempt on Celestia Ludenberg. They were too speechless to react or respond, and there Fuhito spoke to the two and offered them some advice.

"Um...I do have an advice to you two..."

"..."

"..."

"If you're smart...you'd forget what you just saw...in which I already did..."

"..."

"..."

"Of course...that is up to you..."

"..."

"..."

Despite Fuhito's advice, the two hit men remained speechless and are sweat-dropping at the events, and soon the police arrived and are surprised to see Fuhito in person, having heard of him and his reputation as a famous detective. There Fuhito told the police officers of what happened and they believed him after seeing the evidence that the elderly detective showed, and as they checked the van, they saw more of the ammunition and they took Bonnie and Clyde and placed them inside the police car and left the scene while a tow truck is summoned to haul the broken van.

Fuhito then went back to the house where an ambulance is parked and a pair of paramedics is giving Kirigiri some first aid while Celes looks on though she appeared to be unfazed of what has happened though it is now obvious that she was the main target and there Fuhito whispered to his granddaughter about what Naegi told him, and Kirigiri is now sure that Celes did something to tick off some people who are connected to gambling, and it seems that Celes may be unaware of what her actions did to the people she may have unknowingly crossed path with.

"Naegi told me bout the situation..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, Kyoko...and perhaps ms. Ludenberg may hold the key in getting the answers..."

"Only if she is willing to answer...if she is aware of what is happening to her..."

"You and Naegi need to make your move...I believe there is someone behind the attacks...and you need to get ahead of the assailants before they manage to kill your classmate..."

"I see..."

"You need to get a move on..."

"I will, grandfather..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Celes was aved again...thanks to Naegi...but this is far from over as he and Kirigiri are still in the process of finding out who send the hit men to kill Celes...and it'll be just a matter of time before they get the break they need in pinning down the masterminds.

Luckily, Celes did not suspect Naegi about the red suit's power, thinking he is simply wearing a "silly pajama", and this helped him keep his secret a...secret...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will conclude the Celestia Ludenberg arc, in which the Naegi and Kirigiri digs deeper in their investigation that would get them in a tussle with some mobsters...


	22. Confronting The Gambler's Assailants

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Celes' life is apparently safe, thanks to Naegi's response, but the mafia bosses aren't giving up so easily, and now Kirigiri is about to get her life in peril as the mafia bosses are still determined to finish off Celes but Kirigiri does something to tick them off, and now she is in the mafia bosses' hit list.

And now...the Celestia Ludenberg arc concludes...

* * *

At the police station, the police interrogators, along with **Takaki Ishimaru**, were listening on as Bonnie and Clyde are being interrogated, and to their dismay, the two assailants refused to budge or give in as they are unwilling to reveal to police who hired them to attack Celes, and Ishimaru is considering in using his method to make the two admit their involvement on their attempt on Celes' life. Clyde was now holding on to dear life as he is being pressured to reveal what he knows, and Bonnie is also about to crack, and when Ishimaru approached them, he remarked that they wouldn't be in this mess had they stop making attempts on their target, and that's where Bonnie finally snapped.

"AAAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"What?"

" IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

"Who?"

"THE SUPER GUY!"

"The what?"

"THE SUPER GUY! IT WAS THE SUPER GUY WHO RUINED OUR HIT! CLYDE SAW IT TOO! A BRAT WEARING A RED SUIT AND A CAPE!"

"What are you...?"

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow when Bonnie stated that a "super guy" messed their attempts twice, and even told Clyde that he also saw it, and when Takaki asks the two about their claim, the two assailants finally bucked under pressure and stated that it was a "super guy" who ruined their plans and said that if not for HIM, they wouldn't be in this mess and even the police interrogators are starting to suspect that Bonnie and Clyde are "losing their minds" especially when Bonnie did a "caricature" of Naegi in the red suit, but because of her bad drawing, it was less convincing to the police.

Takaki huddled with the police interrogators, and soon they came to an agreement to send Bonnie and Clyde to the Tokyo Mental Hospital to have them undergo psychiatric evaluation, and the two hit men were against it and insisted about the "super guy", and the police then summoned the paramedics and have the two escorted to the mental hospital. It wasn't easy as the two hit men resisted and the cops restrained them until paramedics came and puts on the strait jackets on the two and assassin are carried away.

Outside the police station, a mafia spy saw everything and is feeling sorry for the two and left the scene to report to Al Capone and John Dillinger about what transpired at the police station.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 22: _****_Gyanburā no Kagai-sha ga Chokumen Shite Imasu_**

An hour later, the scene shifts to the mafia hideout where Al Capone summoned John Dillinger and the two mafia bosses are having an emergency meeting, in which Dillinger noted that Capone is lividly upset. As Dillinger talked to Capone, he is rather surprised when told about the fates of Bonnie and Clyde, much to Capone's irritation when told by his spy who managed to infiltrate the police station where the two hit men were briefly detained.

"Looks like your hit men are a failure..."

"What?"

"One of my spies went to the police station...and here's what he found out..."

"About what?"

"Bonnie and Clyde were being interrogated...then sent to the Tokyo "nuthouse"...saying that some "super guy" broke their hit...some "super guy"...can you dig that?"

"Uhh..."

"I bet they got high on drugs and went crazy..."

"You can't be serious...!"

Dillinger was taken aback at hearing Capone's statement in which Bonnie and Clyde failed in their assignment, getting caught by a lady detective, and being beaten by a "super guy", in which Capone believed that their hit men may have been high on drugs and took some of their stored drug cartel samples and used it to "energize" themselves to carry out their assignment and ended up in jail and then taken to the mental hospital, where they were admitted as a "pair of nutcases", in which Dillinger argued, since he hired Bonnie and Clyde several occasions and they succeeded in their tasks.

"That's outrageous!"

"Then why were they sent to the nuthouse?"

"I don't know about it myself...but I assure you...they never touch drugs..."

"Then why did they fail? Get caught by cops, then taken to a mental hospital?"

"Uh..."

"Looks like we're facing a problem here..."

"But..."

"Your way of handling is putting us at risk...!"

Dillinger insisted that Bonnie and Clyde do not touch drugs, and they only delivered them when ordered to, and are not addicts yet Capone countered by saying why they ended up at the mental hospital and claimed that a "super guy" ruined their assassination try on Celes, but their argument ended when Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu passed by and is rather staring at them upon hearing their argument and began asking them what the problem is and how their "assignment" on Celes is doing, which the two mafia bosses are flustered and assured to them that they are dealing with the "problem". Fuyuhiko turn and left, Capone asks Dillinger if the "Hit Car" is ready, in which he says that it is, and Capone said to have it prepared as he made it clear that he and Dillinger will carry out the plan personally, which Dillinger appeared to be reluctant, but is persuaded to agree to it.

**-x-**

At the Kirigiri house, Kirigiri is talking to Celes as she is pressing her to reveal if she know anything about the hit men who attacked the house but Celes insisted that she has no idea what Kirigiri is implying, but the Detective told the Gambler that the incident with Mr. Moneybags wasn't a coincidence as she told Celes that a "reliable source" told her that Celes was last seen traveling with Mr. Moneybags before being murdered and burned alive, and said that it is connected to the two hit men who attacked the Kirigiri house several hours ago, and the Gambler sighed as she told her that she has no idea who would want to pull off such an attack and said that all she knows that she hasn't "crossed path" with anyone she know.

"I swear...I have no idea..."

"Your life was being attempted twice! How can you say you have no idea?"

"If I did something to someone...I would've noticed it..."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm fine..."

"No, you're not!"

"I am..."

"You're not!"

As Kirigiri is shown to be slightly agitated as she sensed that Celes is not clearly telling the truth, Fuhito came and with him was Naegi, who had just removed the red suit and is wearing his casual attire and there Naegi whispered to Kirigiri and she came along as the two teens are at the dining room and there he told her of what he "discovered" before the attack on the house, in which he told her about the names of the apparent masterminds of the two hit men he took down, and Kirigiri started to deduce the connections to Mr. Moneybags' death and the attempts on Celes' life.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, Kirigiri-san..."

"Were you able to find out where they are?"

"No...I haven't..."

"Anything else you find out..."

"No...it was all hazy...and a lot has happened..."

"I see..."

"Okay..."

As Kirigiri opened her laptop, she began showing Naegi the list of gangsters that her grandfather had secretly putting on surveillance and there he showed to Kirigiri the pictures of Capone and Dillinger, and Kirigiri finally recognize them, and revealed the two gangsters' actual names: Al Capone's real name is **Aruberuto Koruto**; and John Dillinger is **Jianu Diringeru**. She then told Naegi that these two were connected to a secretive mafia network but so far the authorities and even Fuhito couldn't get evidence to at least arrest them and try for interrogation, and thus the two mafia bosses are free. Kirigiri then deduced that the two mafia bosses may have used certain means to keep themselves clean from suspicions from the police.

By then Celes came and Kirigiri quickly turned off the laptop and said that the school project will proceed as scheduled and Celes agreed as Naegi sighed as he had a feeling that he is going to bet himself involved again using the red suit.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy where a school fair took place and there the Class 78 were displaying their school project and several people flock to see the fair, and it was a huge success, and there Naegi and Kirigiri are seen showing their projects to various visitors, and Celes played the role of being the "talker", making subtle lies about how the project came to light and said that SHE was the reason why the project was successful, though Kirigiri did not object and let her classmate do the talking until she and Naegi noticed that Capone and Dillinger were among the visitors looking around, and the two mafia bosses glanced at Celes, and Capone approached the Gambler, and whispered to her which she appeared a bit silent and Kirigiri glanced at Capone as he and Dillinger left the school premises and Kirigiri talked to Celes in private and used subtle means to persuade her to tell her what happened, even though Celes wondered what Kirigiri can do to help.

"Celes..."

"Huh?"

"Tell me...what did that man told you...?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me...I can help..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...it's like this..."

Getting the info she needed, she talked to Naegi and requested that he put on the red suit and try to use its power to track down Capone and Dillinger, and in a few minutes Naegi did as Kirigiri requested and discovered where the two mafia bosses hang out and Kirigiri began devising a plan on how to lead them in to a trap in order to stop them from going after Celes, as well as to make them reveal their connection to other mafia network.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to a restaurant where Capone and Dillinger are dining, and Capone boasts that with what he did to Celes at the academy, he is confident that Celes won't go to any casinos now that she is discouraged and now the mafia can collect the commissions without interference, though Dillinger wondered why Capone is willing to let her go knowing that Celes is a compulsive gambler.

"Al.."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Letting that Celes-girl go?"

"She got the message...she's scared as a cat...she won't cause us trouble..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

By then, Kirigiri came and approached the two, and there she leaned her face towards Capone, and referred to him by his real name, and told him that she knows that he is the one behind the death of Mr. Moneybags and being the one behind sending Bonnie and Clyde to assassinate Celes, and stated that if he doesn't stop harassing Celes, she will tell the police about his connections to the casinos that Celes frequently went. At first Capone kept his cool so as not to let himself get intimidated, but Kirigiri whispered something to him which caused him to grit his teeth in annoyance as she glared at him and left the restaurant.

"That bitch..."

Outside the restaurant, Naegi was waiting for Kirigiri to come out, and saw her came out and there she told him that they are heading to certain casinos where Celes frequently went and she told him that that she made it appeared that she knows what Capone is doing and tricked the mafia boss into thinking that she is onto him while in reality she sent him on the edge so that he will act recklessly and expose himself as the one who sent the hit men to go after Celes, in which Naegi felt it was a huge risk on her part.

"Seriously, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes."

"But...that would put you..."

"I know..."

"But..."

"That's where you come in..."

"Me?"

"Yes...you and the red suit..."

As the two teens are walking, they are seen by Capone and Dillinger and there Capone told Dillinger to get the "Hit Car" ready as he wanted to go after Kirigiri and waste her, as he feared that she would cause trouble for him and the mafia organization even though Dillinger is hesitant seeing that it was just a teenager though Capone has no intention of letting Kirigiri out of his sight.

"Are you sure about this, Al?"

"You're damn right!"

"But still..."

"I don't give a damn! When I give the word...waste that bitch!"

"She's just a teenager..."

"I don't care! I won't let a girl shove me in my face and gets away with it!"

"You're hopeless..."

"Just drive!"

A minute later the Hit Car arrived with Dillinger driving and there Capone told his cohort to follow the two teens, and several minutes later, the two mafia bosses saw her going to several casinos, though she did not appear to go there just to gamble, and Capone realized that she is trying to get some information and Capone slowly panicked and told Dillinger to get closer so he can prepare the sub-machine gun to use against her.

As Kirigiri and Naegi are arriving at a corner, there the Hit Car showed up and the window opened and the machine gun began to shoot bullets, causing Kirigiri to run to an opposite direction and the Hit Car began following her, ignoring Naegi, who seek cover behind a huge garbage can, and there he saw Kirigiri being chased by the two mafia bosses inside a var firing the machine gun, and he realized that she is in danger. He began removing his casual clothes which showed that he was wearing the red suit and began to ran towards the scene where the bullets can be heard firing.

At a corner, Kirigiri seek cover behind a terrace in which it was made of hard concrete which partially protected her, and there Capone and Dillinger kept on firing the machine gun though Dillinger is worried that it would attract the police if they remained here yet Capone is determined to finish her off and told Dillinger to keep firing and reload if bullets are running out, instructing him not to stop until they see Kirigiri's lifeless corpse.

"I think we should..."

"No! Keep firing!"

"But..."

"We're not going to stop until I see every hole in that bitch's body!"

"We might attract the cops..."

"Then we shoot our way out!"

"But..."

"Shut the hell up and keep shooting!"

As the two mafia bosses are focused on killing Kirigiri, Naegi arrived at the scene, though in a bad fashion as he lost control of his flight and ended up sliding underneath the car and there he went behind the car and began lifting the vehicle on its side, tilting it until the car is standing on its right side, and the two men are immobilized and there Kirigiri came out after seeing what just occurred and there she told Naegi to bring the two men out which he did, and as the men were pulled out, Naegi used the red suit's power to render the machine gun useless and Dillinger stared wide-eyed and realized that Bonnie and Clyde were not lying at all and told Capone about this.

"What the...?"

"Then it's true, Al...there really is a "super guy"..."

"I don't believe this...!"

"Then Bonnie and Clyde were telling the truth after all..."

"This is bullshit!"

"But...how did he lift the car?"

"Let go of me!"

"Whoa!"

After tying the two mafia bosses up, Kirigiri told Naegi to "fly away"as police sirens are heard, and knowing the situation, Naegi just nodded and ran off before jumping and he flew erratically yet he still has problems controlling his flight and ended up landing on a passing dump truck and Kirigiri sighed before telling the two suspects to forget what they saw or else they'll be admitted to the mental hospital, in which the two are silent. As police arrived, they are told of what happened and the cops are about to take the mafia bosses away when Dillinger cracked under pressure and told them about the "super guy", with Capone unwillingly roped in.

"It was him!"

"Shut up, Dillinger!"

"It was a "super guy"!"

"Shut up!"

"You saw it, Al!"

"So what if I did!"

"You hear that, officer? We're telling the truth! There really is a "super guy"!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Seeing that the two men are acting unusual, the cops decided to have them admitted to the Tokyo Mental Hospital despite the two men's protests, and the day ended without incident and Kirigiri sighed in relief now that Celes won't be harassed again, and decided not to mention her to the police to avoid any conflict of matters.

**-x-**

The following week, the Class of 78 were praised by Jin Kirigiri over the success of their school projects while Celes claimed that her "luck" played a role in the class' success, while Kirigiri and Naegi sweat-dropped seeing that Celes remained unaware of what really happened, yet they opted to let this stand so as to keep their tracks secured and to protect Naegi's identity as the "super guy". soon it was recess and most of the students let for the cafeteria and there Kirigiri and Naegi went to the rooftop and talked about the events after the nailing of the two mafia bosses.

"That was a risk you took, Kirigiri-san..."

"I know..."

"But..."

"At least Celes-san is safe...those two mafia bosses are incarcerated...that's all to it..."

"Really..."

"At least you saved a life..."

"I feel like it's a curse..."

"Not really..."

As the two teens are taking, they are unaware that Sayaka Maizono is watching, as she followed them in secret as she noticed that Naegi is seemingly spending more tie with her and is starting to get jealous, for she is unaware that Kirigiri was just acting as his COACH due to Naegi using the red suit and Maizono is oblivious of the entire fact that Naegi and Kirigiri saved Celes from a mafia hit squad. slowly Maizono started to resent Kirigiri for "trying" to "steal" him for herself.

"_Kirigiri-san...I won't let you...Naegi-kun is mine...!_"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the "Celestia Ludenberg" arc, and things went well and Naegi managed to keep his shell a secret as the culprits ended up getting locked in a mental hospital, though Kirigiri's ploy was risky yet it paid off, and Celes was saved. However, Maizono appeared to get jealous seeing Kirigiri and naegi together, and this would put Naegi in a conflict.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as it involved Komaru Naegi, in which the younger sister of the "Super High School-level Luckster" gets in a tussle with some mobsters whom Naegi defeated earlier in this arc...


	23. Komaru's Debut

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a new story arc is introduced, and it picks up where the last arc left off, and this time Naegi's younger sister, **Komaru** will be the main focal point of this story as she is indirectly becoming the "central problem" and would get Naegi into an eventual confrontation with the mafia gangsters, and face off against **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** \- the Super High School-level Gangster.

And of course, **Peko Pekoyama** will also be there so the Super High School-level Swordswoman is going to get a fair share of exposure and will be the "muscles" in dealing with Naegi – for VERY obvious reasons.

Expect some suspense as well as wanton comedy once the chapters come in to play.

And now...the Komaru Naegi arc commences...

* * *

**_Two weeks ago..._**

As Naegi is moving on after his recent activities which involves saving a fellow classmate, Komaru is inside her room, where you can see her sitting on a chair, her table full of manga paraphernalia and she appeared to be nearing completion of a manga she started a month ago (following Naegi's rescue of Kirigiri and defeating the Minister of Justice, Masamune Kujo) in secret, and the time now is 12 midnight, and Komaru finally finished her "masterpiece", in which her manga, her first issue, is completed.

"_Good...looks like everything's going to come in place..._"

Seeing that it is now three minutes after midnight, Komaru arranged her things and is excited as she is about to submit her work to a manga company in which she was hired and she is looking forward to what would happen next. She then went to bed and turned off the light as she is imagining earning a lot of Yen as she is confident that it would attract a lot of readers.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 23: Komaru no D_****_ebyū_**

**_The present time..._**

The first day of the week, a van arrived and the deliverymen began unloading several copies of the latest manga, and soon they were placed on several stands where newspapers and manga are being displayed and the sellers glanced at the latest manga, and are rather baffled at seeing the manga's front cover, seeing the author's name on it and they wonder who would do this kind of manga and would it attract a lot of readers. The vendors also deduced the author's gender and are rather sure that the latest manga would flop seeing that it doesn't suit that of a shoujo manga or a shounen manga.

"The author's a girl..."

"Why would she do a manga like this?"

"It's going to flop..."

"She should've stick to the Barbie-girl formula..."

"I pity her..."

"Looks like she's going to cry once she realizes that she did a floppy mistake..."

"I'd be lucky if this manga gets sold out in a day..."

"Hah!"

However, the vendors would soon eat their words as they are surprised to see that several manga fans are buying the latest manga, and in less than five days the manga in question became sold out, making it a hit, and the publishing company, where Komaru is working part-time, is astonished and amazed that Komaru's manga became a hit and sold out quit fast, and the company began making more copies to met the demand of the customers.

At the Yamada, residence, Hifumi Yamada came home after classes at Hope's Peak Academy and is greeted by his older sister, **Fujiko**, and there she was rather threatened, seeing that she was reading the latest manga that hit the shelves and became determined to make her own manga series and began to prepare her paraphernalia in which Yamada noticed his elder sister getting ready for work on her table.

"Nee-san...?"

"Not now...I'm busy..."

"Why the seriousness?"

"I got a rival..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and check this out..."

"Huh?"

"The author's name is there..."

Fujiko showed to her younger brother about the latest manga series, and he appeared to be rather impressed by it until he looked in to the pages and saw the main character, in which his face went light blue, especially when he saw the author's name and he became rather suspicious, and soon he got text messages from his classmates who told him that they saw the manga and pointed out that the main character of the latest manga series bear a resemblance to one of their classmates.

Yamada then took the manga with him as he went to his room to read it, and by the end of the day Yamada planned to confront someone and get answers straight from him, intending to find out how much is he involved in this manga that became a hit in Tokyo.

**-x-**

**_The next day..._**

The scene shifts to the classroom of Class 78, where nearly all of the students, save for Togami and Ohgami, are whispering among themselves about the latest manga which became a hit, and they seemed to have something in common as the main character bears a resemblance to one of their classmates and they intend to get answers straight from him, and in a minute, Makoto Naegi arrived and placed his backpack on his chair when Yamada confronted him which the Luckster sweat-dropped as the Super High School-level Doujin Author was rather glaring at him which the other classmates approached Naegi, and they all showed to him the latest manga where Komaru's name is encircled on the author's list.

"Oi, Naegi!"

"Is this you?"

"Are you involved in this manga's creation?"

"Are you related to this Komaru?"

"Answer us!"

"Yeah, answer us!"

"You can't deny it!"

"You sure have the gusts!"

"At least you looked manly..."

Naegi read the manga in question, and his cheeks went light blue seeing that the main character is modeled after HIM, as well as the main character's costume is identical to that of the RED SUIT he is using, except that the chest symbol is different. Naegi sweat-dropped seeing that the manga's title is **THE MISADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN GONZO**, and the main character's name is "Mago Naki", and he is that of a younger version of Superman. Naegi realized that Komaru made this and recalled that she took pictures of him wearing the red suit claiming that she might use this as inspiration to create a manga.

He did not realized that she would take this seriously and had to defend himself saying that Komaru did this on her own and he has nothing to do with the manga's creation, but then Ohwada began glancing at Naegi, the manga's character, and soon problem arose as he became suspicious as he recalled about the FLYING OBJECT that was seen several weeks ago which Asahina and Hagakure recall the moment and they began suspect Naegi of being the UFO.

"Oi, Naegi...the UFO that my gang saw...is that really you?"

"Eh?"

"Wait a minute...though I haven't seen the face but..."

"Are you that flying object that my mom and I saw, Naegi-chi?"

"No...it's not me..."

"Are you sure?"

"If you looked closely..."

"Hagakure-kun...Ohwada-kun...I don't think Naegi-kun is the flying object..."

However, the bell rang and a teacher arrived and classes began, and the tension was quelled for now and half of the day went on without incident, but as lunch time arrived, Kirigiri invited Naegi to come with her at the rooftop of the building, and as they arrived, Kirigiri smacked Naegi on the head and began to berate him for being careless, as their classmates are starting to suspect him of being the "super guy" that was seen on the streets in which Naegi had to defend himself, with slight success after explaining how this happened.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"You should've consider that scenario! Now you classmates are starting to suspect that you're the flying object...and you can't just..."

"I'll talk to Komaru after school!"

"You really are careless!"

"Give me a break, Kirigiri-san!"

"You managed to outwit Celes-san...but the rest of our class...!"

"Please!"

"Seriously...you really are a pain!"

As the two were bickering over the incident, they were again being secretly watched by a jealous Maizono, and though she couldn't hear their conversations well being that she was quite far, she got the impression that there was a hint of romance between the two and she became more suspicious and jealous towards Kirigiri, and she is now hatching a plan to make Naegi notice her, as her affection towards Naegi increased.

**-x-**

Later at home, the time now is 17:30, and Komaru is talking with someone on the phone, and she is in high spirits when told by the editor in chief of the publishing company she is working at that the manga she wrote and drawn garnered an all time high in sales and fans are flocking the book and magazine stands, and the editor told her that her debut as a manga author/artist was considered phenomenal, almost rivaling the fashion debut of Junko Enoshima, and stated that she will get a good bonus once she receives her salary.

"Really, boss?"

"You heard it, Komaru-chan! Your manga's a big hit!"

"Wow!"

"You're going to get a bonus for this..."

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too, so keep up the good work!"

"Okay!"

"See you next week!"

By then Naegi arrived and after greeting his mom, he went towards his younger sister, who just puts down the phone and there Naegi showed to her about the manga and told her that she should've at least tell him about it since she knows about her brother using the RED SUIT, in which she apologized when told about what he went through at school, as well as recalling what he told her when he had his first and second flights.

"...I see...sorry if this caused you trouble, onii-chan..."

"Sigh...at least tell me about your plans...it's fortunate that no one suspected me of being the "super guy"..."

"I know...if I get an interview...I'll ll them that you were my inspiration..."

"Please...don't..."

"Huh?"

"The paramedics from the Tokyo Mental hospital saw my face...and if they..."

"Okay, okay..."

"Sigh..."

After a heart-felt talk, the two siblings came to an understanding and they agreed to share secrets in regards to the red suit, the TV news made an announcement in which a pair of mental patients made an escape from the Tokyo Mental Hospital, and their identities were posted on the TV screens in which Naegi became concerned, as the escaped mental patients were revealed to be Al Capone and John Dillinger, and a minute later he got a text message from Kirigiri about the two mafia bosses' escapes and she advised him to be alert as there is a chance that they might be planning to get even with him.

Before Naegi could text a reply, Mrs. Naegi came and told her two children that dinner is about to be served and the Naegi family went to the dining room to prepare themselves to have dinner with Naegi's dad joining in. So far Naegi's parents are unaware that their only son is secretly involved in solving crimes under Kirigiri's supervision, and only Komaru is aware about her elder brother wearing the red suit, but is unaware of her elder brother's "extra curricular activities".

**-x-**

At the Kuzuryuu house, the scene shifts in one room, where Fuyuhiko is in intense concentration as he is facing what he deemed a financial situation after Capone and Dillinger's arrest and incarceration at the Tokyo Mental Hospital affected his mafia house's morale, and some of the mafia network members assumed that Capone and Dillinger are "helping themselves" on the drug shipments and became addicted which led them to become "mental patients" while making laughs over their claims about a "super guy".

As Fuyuhiko is thinking of a way to salvage their situation, he is approached by Peko and said that new prospects are coming which to Fuyuhiko, is good news, and he was told that the meeting is due in an hour. Fuyuhiko nodded and said that he will attend the meeting.

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"Yes?"

"We have visitors...all are possible prospects..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear...when will they arrive?"

"Within an hour."

"Get things ready...I'll meet with them..."

Fuyuhiko then left and there Peko realized that she forgot to tell her boss that Capone and Dillinger have escaped the mental hospital yet seeing that it was no importance, she decided to keep quiet about it and went to her quarters to hone her sword skills.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter of this new arc, and though there's not much action here, it would foreshadow Naegi's eventual confrontation with Fuyuhiko, while Komaru gets to showcase her skills in making a manga, though this one would cater on the male demographic.

However, the events caused some "conflict" as Yamada and the rest of Class 78 are starting to suspect Naegi of being the "super guy" while Kirigiri gives him the dressing down regarding the subject while Komaru gets a good fortune as her manga became a bestseller and gets a good bonus, at her elder brother's expense, that is...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the scenario where Komaru's hit manga gets in a tussle with some mobsters...and that's where the trouble starts for her..and Naegi...


	24. Komaru Abducted

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story in this chapter picks up where the last chapter left, and trouble arises as Komaru becomes an unwilling target after some of the mafia goons mistook her manga's character as being the "real deal" and assumes that she and the character are "connected", and thus the abduction part...

Well...read on, and you'll see why...

And now...the Komaru Naegi arc continues...

* * *

**_An hour later..._**

The time now is 18:30, and the scene shifts at the Kuzuryuu house, the scene shifts to the conference room where several representatives of various mafia gangs within Tokyo are assembled, and Fuyuhiko arrived, and most of the rival leaders are still astounded that their fellow mafia leader is that of a high school boy, and yet they couldn't bring themselves to discuss it given that Peko was with him, and they have already seen what he is capable of, and the various mafia heads had no choice but to show their respect to him as Fuyuhiko sat down and began the discussion about their operations.

"Good evening, gentlemen..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Good evening, Kuzuryuu-sama..."

"Now then...we'll be starting our topic for the evening..."

The topic in discussion was about security, having brought up the subject about Capone and Dillinger's recent capture and subsequent incarceration at the Tokyo Mental Hospital, in which Fuyuhiko finds it a bit touchy and had to come up with a rebut so that they won't dwell over that issue saying that the two men in question would vow not to reveal their knowledge about the mafia operation, but then one of the mafia heads mentioned about Capone and Dillinger's recent escape, and said that there is a possibility that they may end up coming here, which Fuyuhiko assured that if that were to happen, they will have to make a secret call before they proceed coming here.

"…and if ever they come and pay a visit…they'd call me first…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

"But…they might lead the cops here and…"

"If that were to happen…then there would be damn cops here already…"

"O-okay…"

"Good…let's tackle the other topics…"

"Okay…"

As the discussion is ongoing, Peko stood beside Fuyuhiko, carrying her role as a bodyguard and would act accordingly if anyone inside the conference room attempt to act unruly or if an intruder comes in and makes an attempt at Fuyuhiko's life, while others glanced at the samurai sword hoisted beside her belt.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 24: Komaru _****_wa yūkai shimashita_**

**_Much later..._**

The scene shifts to the streets at a neighborhood, where the streets appeared calm, but that would soon come to a halt as some men in business suits and bowler hats, who turn out to be members affiliated to Kuzuryuu's mafia network, are seen at a corner of a street and are meeting with a corrupt businessman who is there to give the men his portion of his earnings which turn out that he is conniving with them in exchange for a certain favor, and with the transaction done, the corrupt business man left, leaving the mafia gangster behind, and the men (about 8 of them), opened the briefcase and began counting the money.

"Okay…"

"Eight billion Yen…"

"All complete…"

"Nothing's missing…"

"Good…the boss would be pleased…"

"Let's get going…"

"Yeah…huh?"

"Hey!"

By then the mafia hit men noticed an elderly woman slowly walking past them, and they seemed to panic fearing that she may have discovered the illegal transaction, while in reality the elderly woman just walked past them and not notice anything, and she has poor eyesight thus she did not notice anything and just went her way, and there the mafia goons surrounded the poor lady and are ready to bring out their guns to shoot her down in order to silence any witnesses to their illegal activities.

"Hold it right there…"

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Sorry, sonny…what was that…?"

"Don't play with us, granny…"

"The dead tell no tales…"

"Too bad you saw it…so therefore we'll silence you…"

"Nothing personal…"

"…just business…"

"Just shoot her already!"

By then Makoto Naegi came and is heading for a convenience store after having a talk with Komaru and there he accidentally discovered the would-be murder attempt of the elderly woman, and this prompts him to act and looked around, and saw a thick bush where went there and hid himself, and about 30 seconds later, he came out, and is wearing the RED SUIT and cape, and he ran towards the armed mafia goons, who are ready to shoot the elderly woman down, and that's where the action took place.

KA-PLAG!

BA-DASH!

KA-POW!

SUPLEX!

BODY SLAM!

CLOTHESLINE!

The mafia goons were taken aback at what they just saw after the beating they took and they are about to shoot him down when Naegi grabbed the guns and twisted them into scrap metals, and the men were terrified at what they saw and they wobbly head back to their cars and speeds away in humiliation while Naegi attended to the elderly woman and see if she is harmed, and he is relieved to see that she didn't get hurt, but then the elderly woman took out her glasses and put it on, and is startled at the sight before her, which took a hilarious turn for the worse, at least for Naegi.

"EEEKKKK!"

"Eh?"

"MANIAC!"

"What?"

"MANIAC! YOU HENTAI! FLASHING IN FRONT OF ME IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?!"

"WWWWAAHHH! OUCH! AAAIIIEE! CLAM DOWN, MA'AM! I WAS JUST HELPING YOU!"

"POLICE! POLICE! MANIAC ON THE LOOSE!"

"Darn it! Ow!"

The elderly lady began hitting Naegi on the head with her walking cane while shrieking upon seeing what she perceived as a "mentally-challenged nutcase" due to thinking that the teen boy is wearing a "red underwear" with a cape, and Naegi panicked while fearing that the commotion would attract attention so he went towards the bush and picked up his clothes and ran off, leaving her alone and when the coast is clear, the elderly woman calmed down and is about to walk away when she saw the briefcase on the ground and picked it up, and is astounded to see the money in it, and seeing that no one else is around, she decided to claim it as her own and left.

**-x-**

Back at the Kuzuryuu house, Fuyuhiko is seething upon seeing his men coming back, and they all were shown having bruises and lumps on their faces as they were fearful towards their boss as they told them that they not only lost the money they collected, but were also beaten up by a teenager in a "red pajamas with a cape" which Fuyuhiko dismissed as a lie but the leader of the goons reiterated at what they saw and how it happened while Fuyuhiko recalled hearing the report several weeks ago about Bonnie and Clyde claiming that they were foiled by a "super guy".

"…but it's true, boss!"

"There was a guy in a suit and cape!"

"He beat the hell out of us!"

"He even wrecked our guns!"

"Don't you try to lie to me, you useless goofs!"

"We're not making this up, boss!"

"We saw it!"

"Honest!"

The mafia goons who were also beaten up by Naegi voiced their claims about the "super guy", and the mafia leaders of other branches glanced at each other, while smirking, seeing that they find it entertaining about Fuyuhiko's men getting humiliated by their claims that a "mere boy in a cosplay" did this to them, and when Fuyuhiko demanded that they show proof of their claim, the goons were silent as they had no proof, and there Fuyuhiko glanced at Peko, and she unsheathed her katana as she is getting ready to carry out her orders, and the goon leader looked around until seeing one of the visitors reading a manga and saw the manga's main character, in which the character's costume resembled the red suit that Naegi is wearing, and he immediately grabbed the manga and showed it to Fuyuhiko, telling him the description and then showed him the rifle that Naegi dented using his bare hands.

"Here, boss! Here's the proof!"

"What the…?"

"There really is a "super guy"!"

"He wrecked our guns, and threw us around!"

"He moved so fast that we couldn't catch up with him!"

"And this picture proves it! Red suit…black cape…red boots…white belt…"

"There are eight of us…and we all saw it!"

"It was the "super guy" for real!"

Though Fuyuhiko wanted to dismiss it, he is starting to have second thoughts upon seeing the nozzle of the rifle bent in a curve and yet he is a bit baffled about the claim about a "super guy" until the goon leader requested that he gives him and his men a chance to prove their point and asks him to give them a week to solve the problem, which Fuyuhiko sighed as he wanted to get this over with and told his men they have one week to solve this mess they made or else he will have Peko execute them and the goons nodded and left, and as Fuyuhiko sighed, he can hear the giggling of the other mafia head branch leaders and he is pissed off that he fired his machine guns, which it only fired blanks but this was enough to put the other leaders in their places.

"WHOA!"

"EASY, KUZURYUU-SAMA!"

"WE WERE JUST KIDDING!"

"HONEST! WE'RE NOT MAKING FUN OF YOU!"

"WE APOLOGIZE IF YOU GOT OFFENDED!"

"CALM DOWN, KUZURYUU-SAMA!"

"We won't laugh at you!"

"We promise!"

**-x-**

Later, Naegi arrived home in his civilian attire and is heading for his room when Komaru came and she is surprised to see the bruises on her elder brother's head, and there Naegi told his sister about what happened, which she giggled and he told her it's not a laughing matter but she told him to let it slide since the elderly lady is a bit senile and does not know what's going on and he sighed in defeat seeing that she is right, and he proceeded to go to his room, and there Komaru asks if he is upset about using his image without permission which he smiled and said that it is okay.

"I'm okay…but be more careful next time…"

"Okay…I will…"

"Good."

"Since I'll be getting a raise in my salary…want me to give you some of my portions…?"

"No…you keep it…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, onii-chan!"

After that, Naegi went to his room to change clothes and to remove the RED SUIT as he is getting hot due to the extra clothing he's been wearing throughout the night.

**-x-**

Back at the mafia hideout, the goons and their leader are assembled in their room and they are discussing about what to do, knowing that Fuyuhiko meant what he said about having Peko execute them if they fail to show proof by the end of the week, and the leader smacked his subordinate on the head when caught reading the manga, which caused a bit of tension within the group as time is already ticking and they have to work double time to save their necks.

"Ow!"

"You moron! Drop that manga and focus o how we are going to survive the week's end and prove to the boss what really happened!"

"I am focusing..."

"Reading that blasted manga isn't going to help!"

"I might come up with some ideas if I read it..."

"Want me to kill you right now?"

"Aw, boss..."

"Grr...be serious here!"

However, one of the inept goons read the manga cover and saw Komaru's name as the author/artist, and he got an idea on how to solve their problems and told the goon leader what he has in mind, and the goon leader sweat-dropped at hearing the idea and nearly dismisses it until persuaded to agree to it as he is sure that the "super guy" would come to Komaru's rescue, as he pointed out the plot in the manga.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, boss..."

"What good would it do finding this Komaru..."

"I'm sure that the "super guy" would come out if someone is in trouble...just like the plot in that manga he's holding..."

"You're making me lose hope..."

"Trust me on this..."

"Fine..."

"Okay!"

The goon leader resigned to fate and decided to let his subordinate do what he wanted and hoped that his efforts would pay off, and the goons went to their futons and went to sleep so that tomorrow they would make plans on how to carry out their assignment.

**-x-**

In the next three days, the goons began doing internet research on Komaru, and soon they found her photo, and her address, but thanks to their ineptness, they chose not to go to her house and kidnap her, and instead they sent scouts to observe her, the routes she took, and the time of her travels, and on the fifth day, they decided to strike, as shown when Komaru is walking home after classes, a heavily tinted car stealthily approaches and the door opened where the goons grabbed Komaru and placed a cloth laced with chloroform and sedated her before the car makes a getaway, and their plan was successful and the goons are heading back to the Kuzuryuu estate to begin their next phase of their plans.

"We got her!"

"Mission complete!"

"Really? I thought we would flush out the "super guy"..."

"We will...once we get the info out of this kid..."

"When?"

"Once she wakes up, you moron!"

"Oh...okay..."

"Jeez..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a snack bar where Naegi and Maizono are hanging out, and the Luckster began spacing out as if he heard someone calling him, and Maizono blinked her eyes, getting suspicious that Naegi is thinking of someone and she suspected that it was Kirigiri he is thinking and she began rousing him to snap him back to attention as she is getting rather jealous lately when she saw him hanging out with the Detective.

"Naegi-kun...Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"..."

"Ah, Maizono-san..sorry..I must've spaced out..."

"Were you thinking of someone?"

"N-No..."

"Then why are you...?"

"Ah..well...you see..."

Naegi laughed nervously and told her that he felt that someone is calling him and when she asks who he thinks is calling him,Naegi is unsure who, but told her it was a familiar tone, but then changed the subject by saying that he and Komaru will be alone for the next few days as the Naegi parents are out on a business trip, and Maizono sighed in relief seeing that he wasn't thinking of Kirigiri, but unknown to Naegi, Komaru was abducted and he has no idea that a mafia gang took her just to extract information on the "super guy".

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, nothing much happened here except that Naegi briefly puts on the red suit and a cape and did a good deed, saving an old lady only to get chased away, dating with Maizono, and Komaru get kidnapped, and Naegi has no idea, and this will put him on the pressure once he noticed that she hasn't gone home yet...

Fuyuhiko gave his goons one week to present evidence, and there's a chance that he might consider Komaru an "expendable" i he sees her having no value...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows Komaru being in the mercy of the mafia and they are going to pressure her to reveal what she knows about Naegi...if she managed to hold on...


	25. Ransom For Komaru's Release

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper now that Komaru's been kidnapped and Naegi is unaware of this and soon he is about to get in a deeper situation once the kidnappers state their demands, which Naegi is going to have difficulty in pulling off something to ensure his younger sister's release.

The Komaru Naegi arc continues...

* * *

**_An hour later..._**

The time now is 18:30, and the scene shifts at the Kuzuryuu house, the scene shifts to the conference room where several representatives of various mafia gangs within Tokyo are assembled, and Fuyuhiko arrived, and most of the rival leaders are still astounded that their fellow mafia leader is that of a high school boy, and yet they couldn't bring themselves to discuss it given that Peko was with him, and they have already seen what he is capable of, and the various mafia heads had no choice but to show their respect to him as Fuyuhiko sat down and began the discussion about their operations.

"Fuyuhiko-sama..."

"...about the shipment of drugs..."

"...we got a lot of investment coming..."

"...yes...we'll be able to produce a lot of capital..."

"Good. That's good news..."

"About Al Capone and John Dillinger..."

"Forget them. I'll deal with them if they showed their faces again..."

"I see..."

As the discussion is underway, the next scene takes a hilarious turn as the goons arrived carrying a sedated Komaru with them and they are proclaiming that soon they will present proof about the existence of the "super guy" and they won't be executed once they showed proof to their boss, and Fuyuhiko covered his face with his hand as he feels embarrassed at the ineptness of his men while the other branch leaders are whispering to themselves on how Fuyuhiko would handle this matter despite his young age.

As the goons went to the interrogation room, Fuyuhiko whispered to Peko and instructed her to see what his inept men are doing as this moment which she nodded without question before taking her leave.

"Peko..."

"Yes, boss..."

"Keep an eye on them..."

"And...?"

"Just watch them...and don't let them see you..."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 25: Komaru _****_no Rirīsu no Tame no Minoshirokin_**

**_Much later..._**

The scene shifts to the streets at a neighborhood, where Naegi's residence is based, and Naegi is seen walking home feeling a mixture of good and worrying feeling; good as he spent a day with Maizono and they were getting closer yet he is unsure if he should woo her considering her status as an idol and that she is still recovering from her ordeal at the hands of the deceased Taren Tomaneja, and he chose to keep things in a minimum for the time being, as he wanted her to recover and he will provide her with a lot of emotional support she can get.

"_Yeah...I guess I should keep things as they are..._"

As Naegi arrived home, he noticed that Komaru has not yet arrived home, and he presumed that she is hanging out with her friends so he decided to have dinner first and set the table and ate the food, then washed the dishes and then went to his room to change clothes as he is about to take a bath, and all the while he is still beaming with happiness as he and Maizono are getting along better than last time, and he recalled Komaru teasing him about the possibility that Maizono might end up confessing her feelings towards him, which Naegi sighed that it's not a possibility, sine he is unaware that Maizono harbored feelings towards the Luckster.

"_Really...I'd be happy if Maizono-san and I are a couple..._"

After changing his clothes, Naegi went to the bathroom to take a shower and began to take a bath, still feeling happy, and seemingly forgotten about Komaru, knowing that she has her own circle of friends and he is sure that she knows what time she should be home and after a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom and went to his bedroom to dry up, and later he sat on the couch to watch TV, but as his thoughts went flying, he slowly fell asleep and drifted to slumber, unaware of what has befallen his younger sister.

**-x-**

The next morning, Naegi woke up and realized that he left the TV on, and he mentally whined as he realized that he would be scolded if his mom were here, but then he noticed that everything was fine until he realized that he hasn't noticed Komaru, and he looked around, seeing that there is no trace of her coming here and he decided to check her bedroom, and when he entered, he is surprised to see that her room and are untouched, and her bag is not there, and he is starting to get a bit worried until his cellphone rang and it showed that he is due to arrvive at Hope's Peak Academy early as they have a report to recite in class and he decided to worry about that for now and hurriedly took a bath, then puts on his academy uniform and went towards the academy while leaving a note for Komaru in case she arrives.

"_I hope she'll be home by then..._"

**-x-**

**_Much later..._**

The time now is 18:30, and the scene shifts at the Kuzuryuu house, the scene shifts to the conference room where several representatives of various mafia gangs within Tokyo are assembled, and Fuyuhiko arrived, and most of the rival leaders are still astounded that their fellow mafia leader is that of a high school boy, and yet they couldn't bring themselves to discuss it given that Peko was with him, and they have already seen what he is capable of, and the various mafia heads had no choice but to show their respect to him as Fuyuhiko sat down and began the discussion about their operations.

"Gentlemen...thank you for coming..."

"Sure..."

"No problem..."

"About this week's capital..."

"We got a lot of prospects coming..."

"I even managed to get some police protection..."

"I also gained support from some polictal party..."

"Good...now then, we shall..."

As the discussion is underway, the next scene takes a hilarious turn as the scene shifts to the interrogation room, where Komaru slowly rouses from her slumber and rubbed her eyes and then she stood up realizing the events that happened, and she looked around and became a bit scared as realization hits her that she had been kidnapped and she wondered who would want to kidnap her knowing that her family is ordinary and not financially outstanding, and as she is about to leave the room, some of the mafia goons came and are pleased to see that she is awake and they began to commence the interrogation.

"You're awake..."

"Good..."

"Now we shall..."

"Who are you? Why did you brought me here?"

"Shut up, and answer our questions!"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The "super guy"!"

Komaru was bewildered as the inept goons were pointing guns at her while demanding the whereabouts of the "super guy" which Komaru is baffled and instead demanded that they let her go, but the inept goons wouldn't budge and began threatening her, in which one of them brought out a live mouse and motions to throw it at her, causing her to shriek in panic and began slapping the goon, and the antics were heard by Fuyuhiko and the other branch leaders, in which Fuyuhiko was seething in annoyance amid the branch leaders' queries on what his men are doing right now at the interrogation room.

"Fuyuhiko-sama...are those your henchmen there?"

"What are they doing?"

"Is an interrogation ongoing?"

"What's going on?"

"Why is there a girl screaming?"

"Fuyuhiko-sama...?"

"Sir?"

"Something wrong?"

Back at the interrogation room, the other goons are restraining the goon leader after getting a heavy slap from Komaru, in which a slap mark is seen on his left cheek while she is backing against the wall, and she demanded why they insist that she know about the "super guy", and one of the goons approached her and showed to her the manga's main characters, and she sweat-dropped in realization, seeing that they are not only stupid, but UTTERLY moronic, but then she slowly recalled what her elder brother told him about encountering goons threatening an old lady and slowly realized that they were after her brother.

"See this?"

"Yeah...it's a manga...which I authored..."

"Then you knew him!"

"You're crazy!"

"What? Don't change the subject! Tell us where we can find him!"

"There's no such thing! He's just a manga character I created!"

"There is! You created him and thus he is real!"

"You idiot!"

Komaru tried to cover it up by claiming that there is no such thing as a "super guy" in real life and said that maybe the goons are just "seeing things" and said that it was a product of her creation in the world of manga, and the goon leader misinterpret it and accuses her of being the one who "gave birth to the "super guy"" and demanded to reveal his whereabouts, leading to a bickering between the two, and outside the interrogation room, Peko sighed as she was recording the entire conversation and left the scene to report back Fuyuhiko and there she showed him what she got so far, and Fuyuhiko was getting irritated at the bumbling antics of his men.

"Those morons...!"

"..."

"I can't believe i agreed to give them a deadline...!"

"..."

"Their antics are getting on my nerves...!"

"Shall I dispose them, sir?"

"..."

"Sir?"

Hearing the shouting getting louder, Fuyuhiko was roused from his irritation and told his secretary to keep the branch leaders busy as he heads for the interrogation room to see the interrogation personally, and when he entered the room, he stared wide-eyed and veins popped on both sides of his head seeing the goons are threatening Komaru with more mice in an effort to get her to admit her knowledge, and he screamed at the goons for their antics and the goon leader approached his boss in an effort to quell the tension.

"Boss!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PULLING AT?!"

"We're doing a tactical interrogation..."

"TACTICAL?! USING MICE ON A SCHOOLGIRL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CONNED ME INTO GIVING YOU A DAMN DEADLINE!"

"Have patience, boss..."

"WELL YOU'RE TRYING MY PATIENCE!"

"Please...give us a few days...we promise we'll give you results..."

"You...!"

Fuyuhiko was beginning to lose patience and the goon leader pleaded another chance as he is determined to prove to his boss that the "super guy" is real, and the Super High School-level Gangster sighed in defeat and told him to do what he wants and will approach him later if proof is presented, and as he is about to leave the room, he heard a loud shriek, and as he turn around, his jaw dropped to the floor (anime-style) as the goons are holding down Komaru while the goon leader is holding a LIVE cockroach by its antenna and is motioning to throw it at the teen girl in an effort to make her admit what she knows, and Fuyuhiko left the room while telling Peko to get him an ice bag full of ice.

**-x-**

**_Later in the day..._**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi had just submitted his report to a teacher, and he is ready to go home, when Kirigiri approached him as she noticed him getting a bit restless throughout the day and when she prods him to tell her what is wrong, he admitted what's distracting him, and Kirigiri said that Komaru may be busy with things or that her cellphone is out of coverage, and assured to him that Komaru will be fine, which slowly brought relief to Naegi until his cellphone rang, and he checked it, seeing that it was Komaru who is calling, and a relieved Naegi answered it, but his face began to change into that of a suspicious, yet worried expression and Kirigiri listens in as the conversation took place.

"Komaru! Where were you..."

"So...you must be Komaru Naegi's relative..."

"Eh? Who is this? How did you..."

"Listen up...we have Komaru Naegi in our hands..."

"You...!"

"Listen up...if you want her back...you do what I say..."

"Where is she?!"

"Shut up and listen!"

The caller who is using Komaru's cellphone turns out to be the goon leader and told him that he has Komaru in their grasp, and to prove it, he briefly lets Komaru speak to her brother, but then the goon leader told Naegi that he has a ransom to demand, and Naegi said that his family is not rich and his parents are out of town, but the goon leader assured to him that money is not what he wants, and when Naegi asks what he demanded, the goon leader stated what he wants.

"Eh? You're not after money?"

"Are you deaf? I just said yes!"

"Then what do you want? What are you after? Why drag my sister in your hands?"

"We want...HIM."

"Huh? "him"?"

"The "super guy"..."

"What...?"

"THE "SUPER GUY", YOU DAMN DEAF! THE "SUPER GUY"!"

Both Naegi and Kirigiri stared wide-eyed as they were told what the goon leader wanted in exchange for Komaru's release - the SUPER GUY, and Kirigiri stared intently at Naegi realizing that he is in a precarious position as the goon leader wanted Naegi in the RED SUIT and no police will be involved, and Naegi was silent as he is given instruction on where to go and not to make any tricks or Komaru will be "done for".

**-x-**

At outer space, the three aliens are somewhat worried that Naegi's secret might get exposed, and Cherubi is getting upset that Naegi is putting the red suit at risk of exposure and suggested that they take it back while using a beam to make everyone forget about Naegi's exploits, but Ophani spoke and tried to persuade Cherubi to calm down as Seraphi listens on while thinking of his next move to alleviate the situation at hand.

"That Earth boy! He's putting the red suit at risk of exposure!"

"Calm down, Cherubi..."

"How can I calm down?"

"I'm sure there's a reason...but fore now we should keep on observing..."

"Then what? I say we take the suit back, and use a beam to make everyone forget about..."

"You can't be serious!"

"Try me!"

"..."

By then Seraphi made his move and told the two to wait and see where this would lead to, and if he finds the situation getting out of hand, then he will consider taking Cherubi's advice and take the red suit back and erase everyone's memories about Naegi's exploits.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, trouble for Naegi as he found out why Komaru hasn't come home...and now he's in a bind as the mobster's demand the "super guy", which turns out to be Naegi. Fortunately the goons are unaware about Naegi being their target, and thus there may be HOPE for the Luckster...

However, this development drew the ire of the three aliens and they are on standby on what to do next should the situation gets nasty...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the Komaru arc, and you can guess what would ensue there...


	26. Save Komaru

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper now that Komaru's been kidnapped and Naegi is unaware of this and soon he is about to get in a deeper situation once the kidnappers state their demands, which Naegi is going to have difficulty in pulling off something to ensure his younger sister's release.

And now…Naegi finally confronts Kuzuryuu and Peko…so expect a rather tense stand off…

The Komaru Naegi arc concludes...

* * *

"Eh? You're not after money?"

"Are you deaf? I just said yes!"

"Then what do you want? What are you after? Why drag my sister in your hands?"

"We want...HIM."

"Huh? "him"?"

"The "super guy"..."

"What...?"

"THE "SUPER GUY", YOU DAMN DEAF! THE "SUPER GUY"!"

Both Naegi and Kirigiri stared wide-eyed as they were told what the goon leader wanted in exchange for Komaru's release - the SUPER GUY, and Kirigiri stared intently at Naegi realizing that he is in a precarious position as the goon leader wanted Naegi in the RED SUIT and no police will be involved, and Naegi was silent as he is given instruction on where to go and not to make any tricks or Komaru will be "done for".

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes is seen glancing intently towards Naegi and Kirigiri, and the eyes of the person appeared to be glaring at the two, though the watcher remained hidden as the two other teens appeared to be close to each other after listening to the kidnapper of Komaru, though the watcher is seemingly unaware of what's going on, but continued to keep a watchful eyes towards the Luckster and the Detective, intent on observing them from a distance.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 26: _****_Sēbu no Komaru_**

Naegi stood still as he is starting to get real worried, realizing now the reason why he did not see Komaru in the house from last night to earlier this morning, and he now understood why he had this bad feeling he felt since yesterday and started to panic, but Kirigiri began restraining him and tries to talk to him into calming down, which took over a minute before cooler heads prevail, as the Detective is sure that Naegi would do something reckless just to get his younger sister back in one piece.

"Easy…"

"…"

"Good…relax…"

"…"

"We'll get your sister back…just listen to my advice…"

"…"

"Now then…tell me how this all started…how did your sister knew about the suit…"

"…"

As Kirigiri asks Naegi how Komaru knew of the red suit, he told her everything and then asks him if there are any recent activities he did while using the red suit, in which he told her that he used several nights ago to help an old lady who was about to be mugged by some mafia goons and as Kirigiri began thinking, she deduced that the mafia goons who took Komaru may be inept, as she realized that the manga featuring a lookalike of Naegi in the red suit may have mistook the character for Naegi and they ended up finding Komaru and thinks that she knows where the "super guy" is.

As Naegi is pondering on what to do next, Kirigiri suggested that they head for his house to look for some clues as well as to discuss on how to rescue Komaru without provoking the mafia goons, and there she proposed that they head to Naegi's house after classes ended, and by then the bell rang and the two classmates are heading back to their classroom, but as soon as they left, Maizono emerged from a hiding place, this time becoming MORE and MORE suspicious towards Naegi and Kirigiri.

"_Kirigiri-san…what are you doing to Naegi-kun…? Why is he hanging out with you every day…?_"

Although she was there, she barely can hear their discussion thus she is unaware of Naegi's current predicament, and her misunderstood jealousy intensifies even further. Realizing that it was time for class, she leaves the rooftop and heads back towards the classroom and pretend that she doesn't have a clue about anything, though she continued to eye towards Naegi while casting a suspicious eye towards Kirigiri.

**-x-**

At the hideout, Komaru is being fed well, though she is ready getting worried about the situation she is in, and she even feared for her elder brother's safety after having heard the goons demanding Naegi to bring to them the "guy in the red suit" and have him show up as a ransom for her release, and as she is starting to think of a way to escape, her thoughts were interrupted when Fuyuhiko came in and began glancing her from head to toe, seeing that she is too ordinary to become an object for ransom for her release.

"…"

"…"

"You're too ordinary to be used as a ransom bait…"

"Eh?"

"Why did I let my goons bring you in…?"

"Hey…you're the one who hired those idiots to drag me here…!"

"I wonder what I should do with you if my goons fail…"

"!"

As Fuyuhiko commented that she is too ordinary to be used as a ransom object, Komaru answered back saying that his men were goofs for using her just to catch a manga character she created, and he responded by saying that his men wanted to prove that a "super guy" exists, and he gave them a week to show results, though he stated that he'll think about what to do with Komaru once that deadline is up. Komaru became worried that she might get executed if Fuyuhiko sees her nothing of value and is thinking of a way when someone came in, and the Gangster stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"HA-HA-HA…! HERE I AM! THE SUPER GUY! HA-HA-HA!"

A person showed up and was wearing a poor imitation of a Superman costume and is prancing around like a mental case, and there Fuyuhiko could smell the scent of illegal drugs emanating from his breath, and there several mafia men came and restrains the mentally-incapacitated person and there Fuyuhiko asks them what is going on, much to Komaru's shock upon hearing their conversation in clear hearing.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, boss…"

"What is he doing?"

"One of our men…he took several samples of heroin…and well…"

"Well what?"

"It fried his brain and began prancing around…"

"Damn it!"

"Sorry, boss…"

The man secretly tasted some of the stocked drugs and it warped his mind, and when overhearing the mafia goons claiming about the existence of a "super guy", he went out and stole a costume and puts it on, and under the influence of drugs, he imagined himself being one and began prancing around and this led to being discovered, and Komaru now realized that the mafia she is facing are involved in the drug cartel, and she pretended that she didn't understand a thing so as not to arouse suspicions.

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko told his men to secure the drugs and lock the man somewhere as he does not want the other branch leaders to see this as they would make him a laughing stock, which his henchmen nodded and carried the drug-drunk man away while proclaiming himself as the Superman, which was nearly loud and Fuyuhiko sighed while scratching his head n annoyance, wondering why he ended up getting this kind of scenario before leaving, and Komaru is left alone inside the locked room.

**-x-**

**_Later that day..._**

Classes have ended and a worried Naegi is waiting at the hallway wondering what to do knowing that Komaru is distressed at being at the hands of her abductors and is blaming himself for putting his younger sister in this precarious situation, and by then Maizono came and tries to engage him in a conversation, but Naegi was starting to crack due to pressure and tries to avoid a conversation as he wanted to leave the academy and rescue Komaru.

"Naegi-kun…"

"…"

"Naegi-kun…?"

"Sorry…can't talk right now…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

"Naegi-kun…? Is there something wrong…?"

"…"

Maizono is clearly sure that Naegi was trying to avoid talking to her, and her suspicions became evident as Kirigiri came and Naegi hurriedly went along with her and the two walked towards the exit of Hope's Peak Academy and a now jealous Maizono decided to follow them in secret as she intends to find out if there is a "score" between him and Kirigiri, her affection towards Naegi increases, and so is her possessiveness towards him.

**-x-**

About an hour later, both Naegi and Kirigiri arrived at his home, and thee she noticed that the house is empty, in which he stated that his parents are out on a business trip and will be back by next week, and he told her that he intend to solve this crisis before they come back as he did not want his parents to find out that their only daughter got kidnapped and he will get the blame, in which Kirigiri nodded and sat on the sofa as Naegi prepared tea for her, and after a few minutes they talked about hat their next move be when Naegi's cellphone rang, and Naegi answered it with Kirigiri leaning next to him as she listens on to the conversation.

"Hello…?"

"It's me…"

"You!"

"Yeah, me…"

"Let me talk to Komaru!"

"Shut the hell up, you brat…and you listen…"

"What…?"

"Here's the deal…"

The caller turns out to be the goon leader who contacted Naegi earlier and asks Naegi if he has found the "super guy", and seeing that Kirigiri nodded to him as if she tells him to play along, Naegi said that he has, and the goon leader stated that Naegi is to bring the "super guy" to the address that will be provided and once the bargain is made, they will let Komaru go, and told the Luckster not to tell anyone else, especially the police or Komaru will "get it". Naegi nodded and he is told to wait for the call in two hours where the address will be forwarded to him and the line was cut.

As Naegi thinks of a way to alleviate the situation, Kirigiri asks if Naegi has the RED SUIT, and he said that it was hidden at his bedroom's closet, and there she told him to put it on as she recall about him getting a HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE that lets him SEE certain images related to a crime scene, and he realized that it could work seeing how the red suit enabled him to pinpoint Maizono's location during her abduction by Taren Tomaneja. Naegi then went upstairs to change clothes while Kirigiri went up to check on Komaru's room to see if she could find some clues. By then Maizono came in after waiting for the coast to be clear, as she was spying on them and misunderstood the situation upon seeing Naegi and Kirigiri's faces being close, thinking that she was trying to kiss him.

"_That woman! She intends to have Naegi-kun to herself!_"

Upstairs, Kirigiri is about to enter Komaru's room when Naegi emerged from his room, wearing the RED SUIT and cape, and there she suggested that they go to Komaru's room to try the super power that Naegi used during the Maizono case, and he reluctantly went along and they entered Komaru's room, where Kirigiri noted that Komaru's room looked ordinary, yet neat, and she saw several manga paraphernalia and realized that Komaru created a manga based on Naegi wearing the red suit, and asked him a few questions.

"So this is how it all started…"

"Y-yeah…"

"So she saw you wearing the suit?"

"Yeah…"

"Was she the first to see you use it?"

"Yes…she was the first to see me fly…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Kirigiri confirmed that Komaru was the first to witness Naegi using the RED SUIT with its powers activated, and she was the second, and there she instructed him to try using the power to pinpoint Komaru's location, and Naegi tries it, with no success and he is starting to get frustrated until she calms him down and went to Komaru's closet and took a bra and threw it at him, and there she told him to hold it while "picturing" his younger sister to see if this would work.

"Here…"

"Eh? This is my sister's bra!"

"I know…"

"What are you…?"

"Hold it…and focus on pinpointing her location…"

"Seriously?"

"You were able to find Maizono-san using the ID that was stolen from you…it might work…"

"…"

Naegi blushed as he felt like being a pervert, but she reasoned that when he held his school ID he accidentally SAW who took his ID and managed to pinpoint Maizono's location, and after some initial reluctance, Naegi held Komaru's bra and tries to "picture" his younger sister and tried to focus, and it slowly paid off as he is starting to get a holographic image of her, and the image appeared in front of Kirigiri, particularly on her chest, which he told her the descriptions he's getting, and though blushing a bit, she knows that Naegi is serious given the descriptions he just mentioned and asks him if he is able to pinpoint the location that Komaru is held in.

Soon Naegi is able to see more in the image, such as the people involved, and how many goons are there, and finally the address of the hideout, but then his "vision" is interrupted as they heard a loud gasp and there he and Kirigiri saw a shocked Maizono standing at the doorstep of Komaru's room, and she was distraught at the sight she is seeing, misunderstanding the scene she just saw and slowly became sad and dismay, and Naegi panicked as he felt that Maizono misunderstood what she just saw and tries to explain to her what he is doing right now, but she became agitated and accuses him of "toying with her feelings".

"Naegi-kun…!"

"Ah! Maizono-san! Wait…you misunderstood…!"

"How…how could you…!"

"It's a misunderstanding!"

"You…you're going out with her…!"

"I'm not!"

"You're toying with e!"

"No I'm not!"

Naegi and Maizono traded words though he was gently trying to calm her down and claimed that he is trying something to help find Komaru, but Maizono rebutted it saying that with him dressed in his "pajamas", holding a bra and Kirigiri sitting on the bed, she is sure that he and Kirigiri are about to "go all the way" and again the two argued which Naegi accidentally said something to her.

"Look at it this way. You're one step ahead of Lois Lane…she never found out who Clark Kent really was."

"What…?"

"Um…ah…"

"Lois Lane…so I'm Lois lane, huh?"

"Er…I…um…"

"Who do you think you are?"

"S-sorry…"

"If I'm Lois Lane…then…"

Naegi blushed while sweat-dropping after realizing what he just said, and Maizono fired back, stating of she is LOIS LANE, then she points that Kirigiri would be WONDER WOMAN, and Kirigiri imagined herself, seeing her "thought balloon" and saw her wearing a Wonder Woman costume, and blushed as she shook her head, feeling embarrassed if she ever get in a situation LIKE THAT, but then things took for the worse as Maizono became more and more irritated, and the quarreling intensifies until Naegi "snapped" and in the heat of the moment, accidentally grabbed Maizono and kisses her on the lips, and this surprised her, Kirigiri and Naegi himself, and Maizono blushed at what just happened until she fainted and he managed to catch her.

As Naegi tries to wake her up, Kirigiri told him to place her on Komaru's bed and told her to try and re-focus on finding Komaru, but then Naegi's cellphone rang and there he and Kirigiri listens on as the goon leader asks Naegi if he has found the SUPER GUY, in which he said yes, and there Naegi is told to have the SUPER GUY head to a specific meeting place and the goon leader claims that once the SUPER GUY arrives, they will release Komaru, and demanded that no cops would be involved, or Komaru would "get it".

After that, the line was cut, and while Naegi is still holding the cellphone, he gets a random "holographic vision", where he can only see and hear, and there he discovers that the goon leader and his goons have no intention of releasing Komaru and that it was simply a trap, in which they are to use bazookas to "finish off" Naegi and then bring his corpse to their mafia boss, and there Kirigiri advises Naegi to leave his cellphone with her while he goes to the hideout where Komaru is being kept, and once he gets Komaru to safety, Kirigiri said she will call the cops and alert them to the hideout.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Leave the goons to me…"

"But…"

"Take my word…you're the only one who can save Komaru…"

"…okay…"

"Good…go now…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

After heeding her advice, Naegi puts on a hat and trench coat to cover the fact that he is wearing the RED SUIT and leaves his house and heads for the hideout while Kirigiri carries Maizono towards Naegi's bedroom and waited patiently for her to wake up, and prepares herself once the Idol wakes up and would demand what has happened, and Kirigiri is now thinking of some alibis to use as she anticipated that Maizono might have a hard time believing that Naegi is doing a daring rescue attempt on Komaru.

**-x-**

At the Kuzuryuu manor, Fuyuhiko arrived at the interrogation room and is considering in having Komaru "taken cared of"" seeing her as a wasted liability since he is refusing to believe that a SUPER GUY exists, but then the goon leader and his men arrived and pleaded to Fuyuhiko to be patient as he is sure that they would present proof to him, and there Komaru speaks out and told the goon leader that he is wasting time as he is seeing things about a SUPER GUY since the character is her creation, in which it was a white lie in order to make them stop, but Fuyuhiko said that if no proof is presented, he may have to silence her in order to keep things a secret, much to her horror.

"Eh?"

''You heard me, missy…if this operation's a wash…I'll get rid of you…"

"You can't…!"

"Nothing personal…"

"But…"

"You still have a few days left…so better start saying your prayers…"

"You brat!"

"What was that, missy?"

Outside, Naegi arrived, still dressed in a hat and trench coat, enters the house despite threats from the bodyguards and are about to open fire when Naegi stated that he is here to pick up Komaru, and when the bodyguards deny any knowledge, he brought out a tape recorder and played it, which his conversation with the goon leader is shown and the lead bodyguard went inside and told Fuyuhiko about it, and wanting to end this, Fuyuhiko told the lead bodyguard to let Naegi in, and there Naegi is allowed to go in, and once inside, the Luckster took note of the manor's interior, and by then Komaru is seen running towards her and the siblings hugged as Fuyuhiko watches the scene.

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru!"

"Onii-chan…onii-chan…"

"It's okay, Komaru…it's okay…"

"Those goons…they made my life miserable…"

"I'll get you out of this…I promise…"

"…"

"…"

As Naegi assured to Komaru that she is safe, Fuyuhiko then told the goon leader where the SUPER GUY is, and the goon leader and his men recognized Naegi as the one who assaulted them and pointed out that the Luckster is indeed the one, and the shouting attracted the branch leaders of the mafia network and they all assembled and Fuyuhiko was seething seeing that if things turn out bad he would be made into a laughing stock and demanded to the goon leader the proof or else he would be forced to have him and his men executed.

"You…!"

"It's not a lie, boss!"

"Where is this SUPER GUY you blabbering at?"

"He's right in front of you!"

"All I see is an ordinary id in a hat and coat…you can't be serious that…"

"HE IS! HONEST!"

"I know! Let me do my thing!"

"Grr…"

Getting an idea, in part due to pressure from Fuyuhiko, the goon leader threatened to invade the Naegi residence and attack the parents, Naegi sighed as he has no choice but to fight, so he removed his hat and trench coat and revealed himself, and there the goon leader and his men confirmed that Naegi is the SUPER GUY, much to the gangster leader's incredulous stare, while the branch leader began to chuckle, seeing humor at what they just saw and began making comments towards Naegi.

"That's him?"

"Is that the SUPER GUY your men are claiming, Kuzuryuu-sama?"

"He's just a kid…"

"…wearing a red underwear…"

"This a good scene…enough to make me forget my problems…"

"My stomach is aching from laughter…"

"This is the best scene I ever saw.."

"A good one, I must say!"

Laughter echoed the hall as the branch leaders poked fun at Fuyuhiko for "producing" such a comedy act that would relieve them of their stress, and one of the branch leaders decided to have fun by attempting to maim Naegi, punching him on his gut, but because Naegi is wearing the RED SUIT, the teen is well-protected, and the branch leader staggered back, moaning in pain feeling his hand and wrist got fractured and the others are slowly surprised at what they are seeing, and the goon leader insisted that the SUPER GUY has super powers.

Fuyuhiko is starting to get more irritated and told his men to WASTE Naegi, and the the Luckster told Komaru to step aside as the goons brought out their machine guns and are getting ready to open fire, in which he covered his head with his arms as the guns opened fire, firing scores of bullets and as Komaru covered her ears while screaming her brother's name in worry, Fuyuhiko is expecting to see the Luckster turn into minced meat, but his mouth went agape, his cigar falling from his lips while staring wide-eyed upon seeing that Naegi is still standing as the smoke cleared, and the bullets were laid on the floor and not a single scratch is seen on the Luckster's body. The branch leaders were nearly speechless at what they just saw.

"What the…?"

"No way…"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Is he for real…?"

"The bullets…"

"Is he really a SUPER GUY…?"

"The hell…"

"…"

Refusing to believe what he saw, Fuyuhiko ordered his men to attack Naegi, in which the goons obeyed, and armed themselves with lead pipes and other blunt weapons and they lynched Naegi like rabid hyenas attacking a small mammal, but Naegi managed to protect his head and pushed them back, sending some of them flying and hit the branch leaders, knocking them out, and then he grabbed a goon and uses him like a weapon, swinging him like a bat and struck down the other goons, knocking them out, leaving Fuyuhiko by himself, and the Gangster is refusing to concede, calling out Peko which the bodyguard/swordswoman came and there he gave her an order.

"Peko!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Sic him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Slice and dice him until you put his head on a platter!"

"Okay…"

"And kill the girl once you killed that brat!"

"As you wish…"

Peko drew out her katana and went after Naegi, and despite wearing the RED SUIT, Naegi became terrified and ran off, avoiding her sword slashes and ran around the room, with Peko pursuing him and after a minute of chase, Naegi saw a tall cabinet and jumped high, reaching the top of the cabinet and waited there, and started to think of a way to stop her without killing her accidentally, but then Peko began slashing the legs of the cabinet and the cabinet tilted and Naegi fell to the floor, and she began to do a sword strike which Fuyuhiko watches in excitement at seeing someone getting beheaded while Komaru shouts out for mercy.

"NO!"

"…"

"STOP!"

"…"

"Don't kill my brother!"

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"I beg you!"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up!"

Peko carried out the act, but then the sword was shattered in two after Naegi blocked it with his arm, and Fuyuhiko stared wide-eyed in surprise, seeing his BEST bodyguard getting disarmed and urged her to get her act together, in which she did as she brought out another katana and attempts to do a straight sword slash, as she did so, Naegi moved out of the way and the sword went straight to a plug socket and in a moment she got electrocuted and the impact sent her falling back and fell to the ground, and went still. She wasn't outright killed, and she went into a coma, and Naegi saw more of the goons arriving so he took a deep breath and ran fast, doing fast punches and knocks the goons out, then grabbed a rope and ties up Fuyuhiko and then took out a cellphone and sent a text message to Kirigiri to inform her that the manor has been secured, then he had a tearful reunion with Komaru before he puts on the trench coat to cover the fact that he is wearing the RED SUIT.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, police and SWAT arrived and they all rounded up what they believed to be the biggest catch, a mafia network, and with nearly all of its branch leaders captured, it would be a matter of time before other mafia networks could be crippled, and solve some unanswered crimes and cases, and as Takaki Ishimaru is leading the arrests, he glances at the Naegi siblings, who are hugging each other in family-like comfort, and there Takaki asks Komaru a few questions, and after getting some answers, he decided to let them off the hook, and saw other cops bringing out several illegal drugs, and when a handcuffed Fuyuhiko is being led away, he shouted at Naegi that it's not over yet and said he won't be intimidated by a SUPER GUY, and Takaki rolled his eyes thinking that he, along with the other goons, may have gone insane and told the arresting officer to have Fuyuhiko undergo a psychiatric evaluation.

"Officer…"

"Yes…"

"Have him and the goons undergo psychiatric evaluation…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…and see if they still need to be brought to jail or at the mental asylum…"

"Okay…"

"Make sure they're secured…"

"I'm on it…"

As the officer nodded, Fuyuhiko struggled against his arresting cops as he is being taken inside the SWAT van and Naegi and Komaru were offered by Takaki to have a free ride home, and the two teens accepted as they were given a free ride home, and the siblings were relieved that things went well without incident, yet Naegi is quite worried that if Fuyuhiko escapes he might come after him for revenge.

**-x-**

About 25 minutes later, Takai drops off Naegi and Komaru anmd bid them goodnight as he drives off towards home, and the two siblings went inside and are greeted with a sight of Kirigiri sitting at a chair while Maizono remained in slumber while lying on the couch, and there Naegi thanked Kirigiri for her help, and as she nodded, the Detective raised an eyebrow as he removed the trench coat and became a bit worried at the sight yet she noticed that Komaru isn't bothered at her brother wearing the RED SUIT though Komaru is, and there Naegi told his sister that Kirigiri knows about it.

Kirigiri then told Naegi that Maizono would have to spend the night here since it was already late and it is likely that she would wake up in the morning, and he agreed as he told Komaru to get some rest and they are going to have a talk in the morning about the incident, which the younger Naegi sibling nodded and went to her room, and there Kirigiri and Naegi talked about the events that happened earlier, in which she said that they'll have to come up with an alibi so as not to startle her after what she saw earlier.

After that, Kirigiri sat on the sofa and she was given a blanket and both teens bid goodnight as both went to sleep.

**-x-**

The next morning, Naegi, Kirigiri and Komaru stared incredulously as Maizono woke up and asks them why she is here and and stated that all she can recall is that she left the academy and then woke up here at Naegi's house. Kirigiri whispered to Naegi that he may have used the RED SUIT's power to erase some of her memories about what she saw last night and he seemingly agreed and Kirigiri decided to use an alibi to calm her down and it worked, and the three classmates joined Komaru in having breakfast while Maizono was informed that Kirigiri sent a text message to her dad that she spent the night at her classmate's house, and the four teens began chatting away without mentioning about the incident.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the "Komaru Naegi" arc, and though it was only four chapters, it was a good one as it showed some actions and a bit of drama and comedy. Fuyuhiko and Peko took the brunt and they are taken away, and luckily Maizono seemingly forgotten about what she saw and it remains to be seen whether she would still get jealous if Naegi hangs out with Kirigiri or the other girls…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as it involved **Leon Kuwata**, in which the **Super High School-level Baseball Player** gets in a heap of trouble…


	27. Baseball Bedlam

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here you are treated to a new story arc, where baseball will be the theme here, and of course, Leon Kuwata will be the main plot star here due to his title of Super High School-level Baseball Player, but he's not the only Danganronpa character to take the spotlight, as two more characters will be included here as their involvement will be pivotal to the story.

The Leon Kuwata arc commences...

* * *

**_A few days ago..._**

The scene shifts to a basement parking lot of a baseball stadium located within Tokyo, and there you can see a professional baseball player, aged 23, and is the star player of his baseball team and he is due to play in a baseball match tonight, which the game will commence in 30 minutes, and as the player alighted from his car, he opened the compartment of his car to get his baseball uniform but he is being approached by unidentified men and there they grabbed him from behind and the two men are ready to do something to him despite the player's pleas.

"Hey! StoP!"

"We warned you..."

"But you didn't heed them..."

"No...please don't...!"

"Sorry...no second chances..."

"We told you to back off...yet you ignored it..."

"Don't...!"

"Sorry...it's "lights out" for you..."

"Bye, bye..."

As the first guy held the player, the second guy puts a packaging tape on his mouth to silence him, then taped his wrists from behind, and then pulls out a knife and slashed his neck, slowly killing him before they dumped him inside the compartment of his car, locking him before the men took their leave after making sure no one saw their actions and they boarded their car and leaves the scene of the crime, and soon the baseball match started and within two hours the match ended and the dead player's team lost the match and within an hour the baseball club owner saw the player's car though he thought that his star player was somewhere around until he noticed some blood stains and sensed that something is up and used his cellphone to call security, and within 10 minutes the missing player's corpse was discovered and it would soon turn into a media frenzy and news item which would plague the baseball industry as this was the third time that a popular baseball player was found dead in a span of five months.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 27: Yakyū no Seishinkabyōin**_

Several days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where classes are in session and things went peaceful and Naegi is seen doing his homework and he glances at Kirigiri, seeing that she has recovered from the recent events, as she is back to her usual self though her stoic appearance is still the same, and yet she showed signs that she has gotten over Yui Sumidare's death, and she is seen turning down romantic proposal from avid suitors.

Naegi, on the other hand, was also recovering, as he is glad that his younger sister, Komaru, is safe and unharmed, and that both he and Komaru agreed not to let their parents know that she got abducted by mafia men and Naegi stopped them himself and Kirigiri made her swear to keep a secret the fact that the RED SUIT that Naegi is using gave him super powers, and this resulted him him doing SOME good deeds, and Komaru kept her promise since then, while at the same time inspired her to work on her ongoing manga.

Meanwhile, as lunchtime approaches, Naegi is approached by Maizono and there she invited him to go on a date this weekend and showed him something much to his surprise, seeing that these are tickets to a baseball game, and he wondered how she was able to get a pair given that the tickets are quite expensive as these tickets are for the Japanese Major League Baseball match, where a tournament is ongoing.

"Eh? A baseball game?"

"Yup..."

"Err...is it okay...? I didn't know you like baseball games..."

"Actually..."

"Huh?"

"I'm inviting you to a date...and it's all thanks to Kuwata-kun..."

"Really...?"

"Yup-yup..."

Maizono told Naegi that the tickets were given to her by Kuwata, which he said was his way of showing his appreciation for helping him start his music career, and said that the tickets were given to him by his club manager and seeing that he has no use for it he decided to give it to her and told her to invite a friend to watch his match, which is due in two weeks, but also said that she can watch his practice game this weekend, and Naegi decided to accept the date seeing that he wanted to watch Kuwata's practice game with Maizono.

"Hmm...okay."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"That's great!"

"This weekend?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay."

"See you this weekend, then!"

By then lunchtime was over and classes resume and both Naegi and Maizono return to their seats and prepared themselves for the next subjects, and as the hours passed both are ready to go home when Naegi realized that he has to give something to her regarding an item and asks her if she is okay with coming to his house so he can give it to her personally, which she is more than willing, as she wanted to spend a bit more time with him and the two teens left Hope's Peak Academy and are heading for Naegi's house.

**-x-**

Later, Naegi and Maizono arrived, and her appearance attracted some attention, as neighbors are astounded to see her going to Naegi's house and realized that she is classmates and friends with the Luckster and they began whispering among themselves as they speculate her relationship with Naegi, wondering what the "score" is between the two teens, some suspecting that they are a couple in secret or if Naegi brought her to his house to flaunt to his neighbors.

Inside, Naegi's parents are surprised, and delighted, to see their only son bringing a girl home and learning that she is a popular idol, they gave her a warm welcome and accommodated her while Naegi went to his room to fetch the item he intend to give to her, and while at it, his parents began asking Maizono about her status with their son, much to her surprise and embarrassment, even though she has actual feelings for him.

"My...you really are pretty..."

"It's nice to have you as our son's friend..."

"Eh-heh-heh...thanks..."

"So then..."

"Are you and Makoto in a relationship of sorts...?"

"Um..."

"It's okay...no need to be shy..."

"Makoto is a good boy..."

"Um..."

By then Naegi came down and blushed after overhearing the conversation and told his parents not to make her feel uncomfortable, but his dad teases his son and urged her to confess to Maizono and this only made her blush even more and so was Naegi, and the Luckster gave her the item and she thanked him and is ready to leave, but Naegi volunteered to walk her home which she accepted and his dad told him to take the chance and admit his love for her and Naegi blushed even deeper and both teens leave the house, where they are greeted by a lot of fans as they lined up and asks for her autograph, which she accepted while the other neighbors began asking about his relationship to Maizono, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, Makoto!"

"Is it true?"

"Are you and Sayaka dating?"

"Tell us the truth!"

"We want to know!"

"Yeah...what's the deal with you two?"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"EEEEHHH?"

**-x-**

While on the road, the two teens are walking and are being eyed by several people who recognized her, and they are astounded to see that she is walking with what they deemed as an "ordinary boy" and they began whispering among themselves on why she would associate with someone of "less stature" and not associate with a "high-profile" celebrity, and Naegi felt a bit annoyed at hearing them though she is quick to assure that she has no qualms in being friends with him, which he is grateful for.

"..."

"It's okay, Naegi-kun...just ignore them...I don't care what they think about you..."

"Maizono-san..."

"I'm glad...that I met you..."

"Maizono-san...thanks..."

"I did not regret choosing you as my friend...I'm happy to be with you..."

"Same here..."

"Good to hear..."

As they passed by a snack bar, they saw Kuwata eating some snacks and there they greeted him and they began having a conversation, in which Kuwata was told that they planned on watching his practice game this weekend, and Kuwata said it is okay, as he told them that in two weeks he will win for his team and use portions of his winnings to help in his music career, and Maizono encouraged him to do both, and Naegi is astonished that Kuwata is planning to pursue both a baseball and a music career.

"Huh? You're pursuing both a baseball and music career?"

"Yeah...I think I could manage both..."

"Are you sure? You excel more on baseball..."

"True...but thanks to Maizono-san...I think I want to switch titles...and doing songs...mostly punk-rock...might help me earn more money..."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about me..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

However, a car with a tinted window is parked nearby, and a pair of eyes are shown where they are eyeing Kuwata, and they seemed to have a devious ploy in mind, and there one of them brought out a cellphone and contacted someone and a conversation took place and the topic is none other than Leon Kuwata himself, and this spells like a disaster in waiting, in which the conversation is aimed towards Kuwata.

"We saw him...Leon Kuwata...he's just a high school kid..."

"Good...you now know your target..."

"Are you sure about this? Targeting a kid...?"

"Yes. Do whatever you have to...just eliminate him. No witnesses...and make sure you don't caught..."

"Okay."

"Good. Now make sure you know where he heads...where he hangs out...the important thing is he is out of the way before the game commences..."

"Got it."

"Good."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a morgue where Kyoko Kirigiri is at the scene, and she has something to do and she is taking this case after her grandfather told her that an investigator friend of his asks for her help and when she queried about it, she discovered that the case she is taking is related to the incident where a popular baseball player is found murdered at the compartment of his car, and the crime scene is located at the basement parking lot of the stadium where the dead player's baseball team are having a match.

The coroner then told her that this is the third corpse being brought here and it is a baseball player, and admitted that he was quite a fan of baseball and lamented that it is a waste that someone of such talent got brutally murdered, and Kirigiri asks him if the previous corpses are also victims of such crimes.

"Yes...two of the corpses brought here were also baseball players."

"Really?"

"Yeah...professional players at that...it's really a shame...when they got killed...the victims' teams went on to lose the game...and that's that..."

"And they were killed in a brutal fashion just like the recent one?"

"Yeah...makes me wonder what kind of sick people they are...killing players who only play for the love of baseball..."

"I see..."

"Anything else you need?"

"No...thank you..."

After the discussion, Kirigiri would deduce that something is up as she slowly sees a pattern wherein when a baseball player was murdered, his team would eventually lose the match, which the team's opponent wins, and the recent murder is the third time in five months, and the police are facing a blank wall on who the culprit is, and now Kirigiri thought hard as she is figuring out if the murders are carried out by the same culprit or not, until she saw a poster of an upcoming baseball match due in two weeks, and saw Kuwata's picture among the players being advertised, and there she deduced that Kuwata is likely being the next victim in line due to his status as Super High School-level Baseball Player.

"_He's likely to be the next victim...and if that is the case...I have to figure out who the would-be culprit is...and I don't think I could do this alone..._"

Kirigiri then took out her cellphone and sent a text message to Naegi and told him that she is to discuss something with him the next day. After that, she leaves the morgue and is starting to formulate a plan on trying to figure out when the assailant would strike next and when he would strike, and she is tempted to figure out about Kuwata's scheduled activities that would involve baseball.

**-x-**

Later that night, Kuwata arrived home and he is being greeted by his parents, and then his cousin, **Kanon Nakajima**, who also acts as his baseball manager and tries to make him notice her, but Kuwata would gently reply that he sees her as a "little sister-type", in which drove to to strive to make herself more attractive, and even went as far as becoming his manager in order to stay close to him, and reminded him to be careful, which he assured to her that he will.

"Leon!"

"Ah, Kanon..."

"Please be careful..."

"Huh?"

"I just got news that another baseball player's found...murdered and all..."

"I see...I'll be careful..."

"Really?"

"Really."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to an unidentified hideout, where the people who "converted" Hajime Hinata into **Izuru Kamukura**, are assembled, and are pleased that their "guinea pig" succeeded in secretly stealing documents from Hope's Peak Academy and with the documents in their hands, they can start creating THEIR version of Hope's Peak and compete with the ORIGINAL academy, but Izuru, who now sports a flowing black hair, red eyes (as opposed to the green eyes of Hajime), and wears a black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt inside and black loafers, was starting to act rather unstable and began attacking his captors, brutally murdering them.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"HHHEEELLLPP!"

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!"

"UUUURRRRGGGHH!"

Within minutes his captors are all dead, and Izuru was all that's left, and he began shredding the documents he's stolen, and looks around to see if there is someone still alive, so he can kill him with his bare hands. However, someone came in and stood before him, and Izuru glared at the person, ready to assault the person, but the person, who is female, just stood there and smirk before talking to him, though he just glared at her.

"Hello, Hinata-kun..."

"..."

"Oh, sorry...you're Kamukura-kun now, right?"

"..."

"I know...you've been used...but I have some use for you..."

"..."

"Unlike them...I will treat you fairly...and not like a guinea pig...so what do you say? Why don't we become allies...I'm sure you can do things better that those idiots who simply exploited you?"

"..."

The person turn out to be **Junko Enoshima**, and she is inviting him to come with her so she can HELP him find what he wanted, and despite the silent treatment he showed, Izuru seemingly accepted her offer as Enoshima leaves the room with him following her, and in a few minutes a van left the scene just as the hideout exploded in flames and all the evidences, and the corpses, were charred beyond recognition.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, in which it featured Leon as this arc's central plot, and the next likely victim which Kirigiri deduced that he is the next victim in waiting, and she is likely to enlist SOMEONE in finding out the culprit before something bad would happen to the **SUPER HIGHSCHOOL-LEVEL BASEBALL PLAYER**.

Romance is in the air as Maizono and Naegi get to spend some time together and so far she did not do something yandere-ish, since Kirigiri is not around...and this would set up a humorous angle if Kirigiri were around Naegi and Maizono...

Another character from Danganronpa game appeared and it's from _**Danganronpa: Another Episode**_, as Kanon Nakajima appeared and acts as Leon baseball manager and "love interest", and she would play a part in this arc in the coming chapters.

**Izuru Kamukura** resurfaces, and he is now getting more antagonistic than before...and FINALLY...**Junko Enoshima** showed up, and she seemingly succeeded in recruiting Izuru ti join her organization...and this would mean that he would be a foil to Naegi's adventures in the coming chapters...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi is going to join the baseball team that Kuwata is in...

Naegi playing baseball...? See the next chapter on why and how this would help in the case...


	28. Baseball Audition

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper now that Kirigiri is getting herself involved in this case as she has a feeling that someone is about to be come the next victim and enlists SOMEONE to help her solve this case.

The Leon Kuwata arc continues...

* * *

Minutes later, firetrucks arrived and are dousing off the flames of the burning hideout, while police arrived and assesses the situation, and soon they began investigating the scene with Takaki Ishimaru arriving and there he is being debriefed about the current situation, as the burnt corpses are being carried out, while fragments of bombs are found at the crime scene.

"Inspector Ishimaru!"

"Yes...?"

"Take a look at what we found so far.."

"Bomb fragments?"

"Yes, sir...we believed that this may have triggered the fire..."

"I see..."

"We also moved out the corpses...but due to the severity of the burns..."

"They are burned beyond recognition...just great..."

Takaki deduced that this was both a murder and arson, and he wondered who would be bold enough to cause an explosion here and seeing that the corpses are about to be taken to a nearby morgue, he decided to go along and talk to the coroner in the hopes of getting clues as to who the victims are and how they were killed besides being burned alive.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 28: **_**_Yakyū no Ōdishon_**

The next day, Naegi stood still as he is listening to Kirigiri while on the rooftop of the academy, and he couldn't believe what he is hearing when told that there is a possibility that Kuwata may be the next would-be victim of a murder attack. He is told about the case she is investigating about a series of murders of two popular baseball players and how their deaths are related to their teams' baseball matches in which it happened in the past five months. Naegi slowly recalled the news he watched about those incidents and started to take the matter seriously.

"...and that's what I managed to get so far..."

"I see..."

"What I can say is that Kuwata-kun is likely the next victim..."

"And with the deaths of the baseball players..."

"Right."

"..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"What is it, Kirigiri-san...?"

Kirigiri then asks Naegi if he can talk to Kuwata about his baseball activities outside Hope's Peak Academy, and he mentioned to her that he and Maizono are going to watch Kuwata's practice game this coming Saturday, and there Kirigiri thought about it and slowly got an idea on how to start an investigation and perhaps might come up with a way to predict when the would-be attackers would strike and how this might help save Kuwata's life when the time comes. She then talked to Naegi and gave him an instruction.

"Listen, Naegi-kun..."

"What is it?"

"I have an idea..."

"Really?"

"Yes, and this would help us determine when the culprits would strike...but I'll be needing your help..."

"What is it, then..."

"It's like this..."

"EEEHHHH?!"

Naegi sagged when told to proceed with his date on Saturday WHILE WEARING the RED SUIT underneath his casual clothes, and he is not pleased with this as he guessed where this would lead to and is worried that Maizono might caught him wearing the suit while doing superhero stuffs in the open but Kirigiri assured to him that if he follow her instructions, he would get things done without compromising himself, and Naegi resigned and reluctantly accepted her suggestion nevertheless.

While the two teens are discussing, they did not notice that Maizono is spying on them, accidentally seeing them heading to the rooftop together and misunderstood it as she thinks there is something going on, and though she couldn't hear what they are discussing about, she felt at ease as the two teens are not showing any romantic signs, and that is enough to assure her that she still has a chance with Naegi.

"_Thank goodness...but still...why is Kirigiri-san hanging out with Naegi-kun...?_"

By then the bell rang and this means lunch break is over and both Naegi and Kirigiri leaves the rooftop and head back to their clasroom with Maizono secretly following them back to the classroom as well, still giving a suspicious stare towards Kirigiri, as she thinks she is competing with her over Naegi's affection, when in reality she treats Naegi nothing more than a friend and not as a romantic interest.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the scene shifts to a department store where Kuwata is seen window-shopping at a sports section, where he can be seen glancing at a stall where baseball paraphernalia are on display, and with him is Kanon, and there she reminded him to be careful since the match that is coming within two weeks would be an important, if not physically stressful, event, and Kuwata assured to her that he will be ready in two weeks, and Kanon incessantly tried to get him to notice her with little success.

"Leon-kun..."

"What is it, Kanon?"

"Do you find me pretty...?"

"Well..."

"..."

"Hey! Who are you staring at?"

"Nothing!"

"You were glancing at that girl!"

Not far, two suspicious-looking men are seen eyeing Kuwata, as if they have something devious in mind, but for now they did nothing except secretly following him and nothing more, but then Kuwata is joined by his fellow baseball teammates and they got together, and they decided to hang out at a nearby McDonald's restaurant as they are looking forward this Saturday for their practice game.

Seeing that there are too many people, the two men decided to leave for now and try again to stalk him when he is vulnerable.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was Saturday, and the scene shifts to a local baseball stadium where a practice game is being held, and Kuwata is seen holding a bat as he is practicing his swing while his teammates are preparing themselves as well, while Kanon is checking her players' attendance and is making sure not one is absent as they now have one week before the actual match, and she urged them not to slack off and the players, including Kuwata responded to her words.

"Okay, people! No slacking off! We got a big game coming our way!"

"Sure!"

"We won't slack off!"

"We're gonna win this!"

"Yeah! We're gonna win!"

"You don't need to worry!"

"We'll be the champions!"

"We're gonna make history!"

"We promise!"

By then, Naegi and Maizono came and sat at a bench and they cheered on Kuwata, and the Super High School-level Baseball player leaves his post for a moment to greet his classmates, happy to see them and he is somewhat inspired to work on his practice game with his team, wanting some moral support from his two classmates.

"Naegi! Maizono!"

"Kuwata!"

"Kuwata-kun!"

"Thanks for coming!"

"Sure!"

"No problem!"

"Sit back and enjoy, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Yup-yup!"

Kuwata's teammates then recognized Maizono and realized that a popular idol is here and they became pumped up and told Kuwata that its time to practice, and he agreed, unaware that his teammates only want to make themselves look good and impress Maizono. As the practice game is in session, Naegi and Maizono began to watch the match and are having a good time, though some of the baseball players are starting to get jealous seeing Naegi "getting cozy" with her, but then Kirigiri came and summoned Naegi but then Maizono is somewhat displeased at this, and seeing that Maizono might unintentionally get in the way, she summoned her as well and decided to partially let her in on the discussion and told the two teens her reason for being here.

Maizono was surprised when told that she is conducting an undercover investigation and said that she would require Naegi's help in this, and after some thought, she decided to let her use Naegi, seeing that Kirigiri would only need his help and not ANYTHING else, and she went back to the bench to resume watching the practice game and there Kirigiri talked to Naegi and told her the plans of how to commence the investigation and possibly lure out the would-be murderers, much to Naegi's surprise.

"EEEEHHH?!"

"Not too loud!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"This is the only way!"

"but..."

"Kuwata's safety lies on your participation..."

"..."

"I take it as a "yes"..."

Sighing in defeat seeing that he couldn't talk his way out, Naegi accepted and it is revealed that he is wearing the RED SUIT underneath his casual clothes, and there they went to a vacant field where Kirigiri held a baseball while Naegi holds a bat, and as Kirigiri threw the ball, Naegi struck the ball, and because he was wearing the RED SUIT, he unintentionally used his powers and did a HOME RUN, as the ball flew out of the stadium, and the baseball players, Kuwata, and Kanon, saw this, and are amazed at what they saw, and they began flocking Naegi, asking him if he is interested in joining, and Kanon said that if he is interested, he could get a good commission if the team wins, even if he is just a reserve player.

Kuwata then talked to Maizono and asks him if Naegi is really a baseball player or not, and she herself said that she is surprised at this, and by then Kirigiri came and told Kanon that if they are interested, she is willing to loan Naegi to their team should Kuwata becomes unavailable, and Kanon accepted and the baseball players became accommodating towards Naegi, and near the exit gate, the two men who were following Kuwata saw this, and realized that aside from Kuwata, they deem Naegi a THREAT to their plans and one of them brought out a cellphone and contacted someone and inform him of the current developments.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

The story gets more intense as Naegi got roped in and unintentionally attracted the baseball team's attention, thanks in part to the RED SUIT he is wearing, and he is now becoming a reserve member of Kuwata's team, and now the would-be culprits are now facing a conflict now that aside from Kuwata, they are now eyeing Naegi as one of their targets.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi is trying to "adjust" at the situation he is in, now that he is "officially" part of Kuwata's baseball team...

However, this would put things into an intense situation now that the would-be attackers are trying to decide whether to target Kuwata or go after Naegi first...

See you next week...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	29. Baseball Assault

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper now that Naegi became the talk of sports as he is being approached by Kuwata's baseball team and is asked to join the team even though he is being offered as a reserve player. Moreover, Kuwata's stalkers are now deeming Naegi a threat and this would lead to a deeper situation...

The Leon Kuwata arc continues...

* * *

At a nearby phone booth, the two men who were stalking Kuwata are talking to someone, and they inform him about the possibility of Naegi joining the baseball team as a reserve player and deem him a BIGGER THREAT than Kuwata, but the person on the phone told the two men to keep monitoring the situation and see to it that Naegi gets taken down no matter what, and also ordered them to get rid of Kuwata as well, which the two men accepted the orders without questions.

"...so you want us to get rid of that Naegi brat as well...?"

"Yes...and take out Kuwata as well...that way it'll make things easier for us...?"

"So who should we take out first?"

"Whoever comes first! If you manage to get close to either one of them, then you should do your job!"

"No matter who comes first?"

"Yes!"

"Okay...we'll do it..."

"Good!"

After that, the two then left the booth to resume their orders, keep an eye out for Kuwata and Naegi, and if the opportunity presents itself, take them out before the upcoming match starts.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 29:_**_ **Yakyū no Kōgeki**_

At the meeting room, Kanon is talking to Kirigiri and Naegi, and along with the team captain of Kuwata's team, and there they are willing to bring in Naegi to the team with Kanon looking forward to the day the match would take place, and there someone came in and he is glancing at Naegi from head to toe, looking like he is having doubts about him, before glancing at the team captain. He is identified as **Nekomaru Midai**, and he is the head coach and asks Kanon if hiring an "outsider" is a good idea, since the team already has Kuwata in the team.

"Kanon..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"Bringing in this kid? He's an outsider and doesn't have any experience in baseball stuff..."

"But he's talented in the bat...and maybe as a pitcher..."

"But we got Kuwata...so why add an extra player when we got the SUPER-DUPER BASEBALL PLAYER in our team?"

"So what? At least we have an option should Leon be unavailable..."

While Midai presents a good point, Kanon stated that it would be a good idea to at least sign up Naegi and have him as a reserve in case an emergency took place in which she said that in the event that Kuwata becomes unavailable, the team can at least have someone to fill him in, and Midai opted not to question any further and soon everyone came to an agreement and it appeared that all is set, and Kirigiri is eyeing the people involved, as she suspected that a possible culprit is among them, as her instinct tells her that there maybe someone who is tipping off the attackers who they are intending to target at.

After some several minutes both parties came to an agreement and the discussion ended, and both Naegi and Kirigiri left, and while alone, Naegi asks her why he had to be "inducted" to Kuwata's baseball team even though he is not really a baseball player and Kirigiri reasoned that once Naegi "makes wave", it would surely attract the culprits who murdered the recently murdered baseball players, and she stated that there is a possibility that Kuwata is the next would-be victim, and with just now, the culprits might be forced to shift their attention towards Naegi himself, and so Kuwata might be spared for the time being.

"Eh? So you're using me as a bait?"

"Not in the literal sense..."

"But..."

"You can do it..."

"But..."

"You have the RED SUIT with you...so there shouldn't be a problem...and that way it'll be easier in pinning down the culprits and get some information out of them..."

"..."

"I take it that you're agreeing with me..."

By then Kuwata and Maizono came and greeted the two and they are surprised when told of this, and when Naegi asks Kuwata if he is feeling uncomfortable about him joining the team, Kuwata said that he is not bothered at all, and by then Kirigiri went to Kuwata and decided to speak to him in private, leaving Naegi and Maizono alone and the two teens had a private conversation and both blushed as their conversation became a bit...serious, something that Naegi himself feels a bit awkward when alone with Maizono.

"So, Naegi-kun..."

"Um...yes...?"

"So you really join the team...?"

"As a reserve player..."

"That's nice...at least you have something to do...and you won't be just a SUPER DUPER LUCKSTER...you could even become a baseball player as well..."

"Um..."

"You should be happy to have an extra talent..."

"Maizono-san..."

As Maizono complimented Naegi about having a "hidden talent", she stated that he is LUCKY that he has found something to do besides attending Hope's Peak Academy, and said that this was a good thing, and Naegi could only blush at the compliments he is getting, but he is starting to get drawn to her because of her smile, and there Maizono took the initiative to confess her feelings for him and he is taken by surprise at what she is hinting at him.

"Um, Naegi-kun..."

"Yes..."

"I wanted to tell you this...I've been meaning to tell you before..."

"Wh-what is it...?"

"Y-you see..."

"..."

"I...I..."

"Eh...?"

However, Kanon came and unintentionally interrupted and called Naegi to come with her to the dugout so he would be familiar with the other baseball team members, and he nodded as he went along with Kanon, and Maizono sighed as she failed to tell him her feelings, but decided to look for another chance to tell him how she feels about him. She then decided to leave the area and went home seeing that she is alone while her classmates are elsewhere preoccupied with a lot of things.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy where Naegi went to class and there he is approached by several students who have learned about Naegi joining a baseball team as a reserve member, and somehow a video of him doing a pitch which seemingly rivals that of Kuwata was leaked to the internet and the students began praising him and even asks if there is a rivalry between him and Kuwata, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he tries to answer their queries without giving them a bad impression.

"Hey, short-stuff! Is it true?"

"Eh?"

"You joined the same baseball team as Kuwata?"

"Um..."

"That's cool!"

"And we thought you were just a LUCKSTER..."

"You sure are lucky!"

"Um...ah..."

As Naegi answered their queries, more students came and asks why he joined the baseball team and the Luckster quickly went to his classroom, and there he is greeted by his classmates and some of them began asking him why he joined a baseball team where Kuwata is already a member and Asahina asks if he is competing with Kuwata while Hagakure began to "forecast" a fortune reading to predict whether Naegi would make it BIG or not.

"Naegi-kun...are you joining the baseball team to show Kuwata that you can also have multiple talents...?"

"Uh..."

"Naegi-chi...let me read you a fortune...I can predict if you can make it big or not in the baseball league..."

"Uh...Hagakure...I don't think that's..."

"Naegi-kun...if you want to compete with Kuwata...you need to add more muscles...having a slim figure might be a disadvantage..."

"Uh..."

"Naegi-chi...here's my prediction..."

"Shut up, Hagakure...I'm talking to Naegi-kun..."

"G-guys...wait...one at a time...!"

Ishimaru urged Asahina and Hagakure to calm down seeing that Naegi appeared to be pressured and they let Naegi alone for now, while Kirigiri just sit on her chair watching, while Maizono is eyeing Naegi as she thinks of a way to tell him her feelings before she gets interrupted again, and she notices that Kirigiri is eyeing Naegi as well and once again she get a bit jealous and is determined to beat her to get Naegi's affection. By then the teacher came and classes are about to commence just as Kuwata arrived and the class of 78 is assembled.

**-x-**

During lunch break, the others were asking Kuwata if he is fine with Naegi joining his baseball team and he assured to them that he is fine with it and doesn't mind Naegi being a reserve member, saying that he and Naegi talked about it and they are fine with it since his baseball manager was the one who "discovered" Naegi, and Yamada, Hagakure and Asahina are astonished to hear this since they know that Naegi is not an athletic person and being ordinary person who is not THAT physical.

"Hmm...Naegi-dono getting scouted by you manager...that's rare..."

"But did she really hired him because of his hidden talent...? Naegi-kun isn't really athletic in nature..."

"Hmm...I'm going to read a fortune and see if Naegi would..."

"Stop that, Hagakure! Naegi-kun would get discouraged if he hears that your prediction shows bad news..."

"I agree with Asahina-dono..."

"Come on...my fortune telling is true about 30%..."

"Only 30%...?"

"That's so fake!"

"It's not!"

At the rooftop of Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi and Kirigiri are talking and he is telling her that he is feeling uncomfortable about being in the "spotlight" and asks her if this is a good decision or not, but she said that this would serve their plans of luring out the attackers and they will be pressured whether to target Kuwata or Naegi, and the Luckster wondered if this plan would work or not given the attention he's receiving.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What is it now?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Are you shirking?"

"Well..."

"This plan will work...and with you wearing the RED SUIT, you'll do fine..."

"Mou...I feel like bad luck has struck me..."

"Whatever happened to your optimism...?"

As the two are debating, they are unaware that Maizono is secretly watching, feeling jealous at seeing them getting close, though she failed to hear what their discussion is about so she misunderstood them and is wondering if they are an "item" or not, and yet she couldn't help but feel suspicious about their status. By then, the bell rang which signals the end of lunch break and both Kirigiri and Naegi head back to their classroom with Maizono waiting for them to go ahead before heading back to the classroom as well, her eyes shooting a suspicious stare towards Kirigiri.

**-x-**

Later that night, Naegi and Komaru are watching TV, and there the two siblings got into a light argument regarding her elder brother joining a baseball team and mentioned that Kuwata is there too, and she wondered if Naegi would ever get his turn to "shine" though he reiterated that he is only a reserve member and doubts that he would get the chance to play, though he secretly whined at lying to Komaru that he is doing this as part of an undercover investigation with Kirigiri, and there Komaru began teasing her elder brother.

"So...onii-chan is now a lucky baseball player..."

"Eh...?"

"I bet you have a reason for joining that team..."

"Well..."

"I know! You're doing this to impress Sayaka!"

"Eh? Y-you're wrong!"

"Then why are you blushing...?"

"Komaru!"

However, a newsflash appeared on TV, and the report shows that Kuwata's belongings are found on an alley, with bloodstains and a discarded shoe, and the reporter stated that Kuwata is possibly attacked and abducted, and Naegi is taken by surprise by this and became worried that the reported attackers of the recently murdered baseball players may have gotten to Kuwata. He is becoming worried and is bracing himself for any emergencies and he is sure that Kirigiri may have learned about this as well.

He wondered what awaits him as the current development is spiraling all over the media, and by then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Kanon, and her tone was a serious one which is full of worry, and he braces himself as the conversation took place and the topic is centered around the now-missing Kuwata.

"Naegi!"

"K-Kanon-san...!"

"You saw the news?"

"Y-yeah...just now..."

"Leon is missing...I'm worried!"

"Me too..."

"Naegi...be ready...this incident might prompt us to change plans..."

"Eh...?"

Kanon told Naegi that the latest incident caused her to have the upcoming match due this weekend to be postponed and an emergency meeting will take place instead, and she told him that a very important discussion will be held and his attendance is a must while the police will conduct an search and rescue on Kuwata, and Naegi can tell that she was emotionally shaken about Kuwata becoming the latest victim and he slowly deduced that he is likely the next victim of the assault on baseball players now that Kuwata was "taken out".

**-x-**

At outer space, the scene shifts to the alien ship that is hovering over Earth's solar system, where the scene zooms inside, where Cherubi is rather alarmed at seeing Naegi using the red suit to play a baseball game and assumes that the teen is misusing it, but Ophani, who is monitoring the events, reasoned that Naegi is using it for an undercover mission and that Kirigiri is coaching him on using the red suit to solve a crime, in which Cherubi is reluctant to see the reasoning behind Kirigiri's involvement in Naegi using the red suit.

"That earth boy! What is he thinking?"

"Calm yourself...he is doing some kind of undercover mission..."

"Using the suit's power on an earth-like game?"

"That boy's female friend is seeking his help in solving a crime...and he is using it discreetly...there is no malice on that boy's part..."

"But still..."

"Let us place our faith in that boy, Cherubi..."

"But Ophani...!"

"Ophani...Cherubi...calm yourselves..."

By then Seraphi joins in and calms Cherubi, assuring him that Naegi is doing the good deed and that up until now he has never used the red suit for selfish and personal gain, and the three alien beings resume in monitoring the events that is happening n Tokyo, as they wait and see the events unfold as Naegi is now embroiled in a situation where he would be forced to use the red suit to solve a mystery of the baseball player murders.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Another Danganronpa 2 character enters the fray...and he is **Nekomaru Midai**...who, in the game, is hinted to be Kuwata's coach. He appeared to be against the idea of Naegi being a reserve player but Kanon persuaded him to have Naegi in the team.

Maizono came close to telling Naegi of her feelings...only to be interrupted again...

Kuwata is missing...and probably abducted...now Naegi is starting to feel the pressure...and likely puts him in the spotlight once the game arrives...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More baseball drama...and action finally arrives...

See you next week...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	30. Baseball Ambush

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper as Naegi is called in to action as he is becoming the next target of the baseball assault now that Kuwata has been taken out, but he would soon find out what connection the baseball murders and the upcoming game have in common...

The Leon Kuwata arc continues...

* * *

At the scene of the crime, Takaki Ishimaru was among those who responded after getting a call from a concerned citizen about Kuwata's belongings found, which has blood stains covered and his ID was also found and bloodied, and Takaki became concerned about this especially when he recalled the last incident where a baseball player was found murdered and stuffed at the compartment of his car, and his baseball team eventually lose their match, and now Takaki is starting to feel the pressure as attacks on popular baseball personalities are starting to become more than just random picks.

"_Geez...we haven't gotten a clue and now another baseball star's been attacked...!_"

One of the people who saw the scene was a reporter, and with her was a cameraman, and seeing this was instant scoop, and so she told her cameraman to get to work as she is now about to report live about the latest incident which Leon Kuwata was attacked and abducted, and in a minute she went live and the news would soon spread to social media and the baseball sports industry, and despite Takaki's efforts to try to issue a gag order in order to keep people from panicking, it was too late as many people soon learn the gist of the situation at hand.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 30:_****_Yakyū no Machibuse_**

Several minutes later, Naegi and Komaru are watching TV, and there the two siblings got into a light argument regarding her elder brother joining a baseball team and mentioned that Kuwata is there too, and she wondered if Naegi would ever get his turn to "shine" though he reiterated that he is only a reserve member and doubts that he would get the chance to play, though he secretly whined at lying to Komaru that he is doing this as part of an undercover investigation with Kirigiri, and there Komaru began teasing her elder brother.

"I bet onii-chan has a reason..."

"Like what?"

"Showing off to Maizono-san..."

"Eh?"

"I bet you're doing this to impress her..."

"I'm not!"

"Really...?"

"Really!"

However, a newsflash appeared on TV, and the report shows that Kuwata's belongings are found on an alley, with bloodstains and a discarded shoe and ID, and the reporter stated that Kuwata is possibly attacked and abducted, and Naegi is taken by surprise by this and became worried that the reported attackers of the recently murdered baseball players may have gotten to Kuwata. He is becoming worried and is bracing himself for any emergencies and he is sure that Kirigiri may have learned about this as well.

He wondered what awaits him as the current development is spiraling all over the media, and by then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Kanon, and her tone was a serious one which is full of worry, and he braces himself as the conversation took place and the topic is centered around the now-missing Kuwata.

"Naegi!"

"Kanon-san? Um..."

"You heard the news, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"The situation has changed! We'll be needing you right away!"

"Me...?"

"Yeah! We're going to have an emergency meeting...and your attendance is a must!"

"..."

Kanon told Naegi that the latest incident caused her to have the upcoming match due this weekend to be postponed and an emergency meeting will take place instead, and she told him that a very important discussion will be held and his attendance is a must while the police will conduct an search and rescue on Kuwata, and Naegi can tell that she was emotionally shaken about Kuwata becoming the latest victim and he slowly deduced that he is likely the next victim of the assault on baseball players now that Kuwata was "taken out".

By then, Naegi's mom came and saw the news and started to persuade her son not to get involved with the baseball team for now fearing that he might become the latest victim, but Naegi used his optimism aura to assure his mom that he will be alright, though she is still worried that with Kuwata becoming the latest victim, she is worried for her son's well-being and tries to dissuade him while Komaru watches the two exchanging words.

"But mom..."

"No buts...you're not going!"

"But..."

"I'm worried...another baseball player's been mugged...and you could be next!"

"It's fine...I'm just a reserve player..."

"Even so...!"

"If they're going to make me sit this one out...then I'll do it..but for now I'll just attend..."

"But..."

"Trust me, mom..."

By then Naegi's dad arrived and told his family that they are going to have dinner, and the attention and topic have been diverted and Naegi sighed as he is spared and hoped that his mom wouldn't bring up the subject about the latest news and he knew that Kirigiri is counting on his help in solving the latest mystery while worried about Kuwata's safety as he wondered who would want to attack him and how would Kirigiri assist him in solving this case and what would he expect from this point on now that Naegi is beginning to realize that he may be the next target of the assault on baseball players.

Later in the night, the scene shifts to a phone booth where the two men who were following Kuwata are talking to someone on the phone, and the caller is congratulating the two men for a job well-done, elated to hear that Kuwata was mauled and went missing, and instructed the two men to focus on Naegi, and make sure he is taken out of the game so that Kuwata's baseball team would lose the match, and the two men acknowledge the order given to them by their employer.

"Well done!"

"Er..."

"I'm glad you pulled it off!"

"Y-yes..."

"I'll pay you well! Now your next assignment...target Makoto Naegi!"

"Er...yes..."

"Good...now go get that brat!"

"Okay..."

After a few more instructions, the two men closes the line and are leaving the phone booth, and the two men are rather bothered that their intended target, Kuwata, went missing and that someone else beat them to their job, but they were nevertheless pleased, as their employer thinks that they did the job and will be paid well even though they were not the ones who beat Kuwata, but goon # 2 asks Goon # 1 is this is a good idea lying to their boss about the incident regarding Kuwata.

"You sure it's okay?"

"Well...he wouldn't listen to me...so I guess it's okay..."

"What if...?"

"Kuwata's gone...he left blood at the scene...and he hasn't been shown on TV...so it's safe to say that we'l be having an easy time..."

"..."

"Let's go and find this Naegi kid..."

"Okay..."

"Good."

After a few discussions, the two men decided to stick with their ideas and are now focused on targeting Naegi next, hoping that they would do an easy job seeing how much of a wimp the Luckster is.

**-x-**

The next day, Naegi went to Hope's Peak Academy, and as he is still wondering what to do next after Kuwata went missing, he is greeted by his classmates, some of them were concerned after watching the news about the fate of Kuwata and they ask him if he still intend to participate in the upcoming baseball game, worried that he might become the next victim after learning about the recent incidents involving at least three baseball players.

"Naegi!"

"Naegi-kun!"

"We're worried about you!"

"Oi...maybe you should lie low for now..."

"Yeah...Kuwata's missing...you could be the next target..."

"Naegi-kun...I'm really worried about you..."

"Yeah...why not tell your manager to cancel the game until the culprits are caught...?"

"She's right!"

As Naegi assured his classmates that he would be okay, Kirigiri was staring at him and she appeared to be thinking of something but then the teacher came and announced that classes is about to start, but then a fellow teacher came and asks the teacher out for a few words, and during this, Maizono came and talked to Naegi, telling him her concern about the recent events up to last night's news about Kuwata, in which Naegi assured to her that he will be okay and nothing bad would happen to him.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san..."

"I'm worried..."

"Don't worry..."

"But.."

"I'll be fine...trust me..."

"O-okay..."

"I'll be alright...I promise..."

By then the teacher came back and both Naegi and Maizono went back to their seats as classes are about to commence, and as classes are in session, Naegi couldn't help but get distracted as he wondered what will happen to Kuwata and wondered if he is being held hostage or if he is kidnapped and then held for ransom, and Naegi is tempted to talk to Kirigiri and ask her if she has any idea about where this situation would lead to, but for now he has to focus on what he has right now.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shows that Naegi and Kirigiri are leaving Hope's Peak Academy, and Naegi is glancing at Kirigiri, and she can sense that something is bothering him, but she maintained her stoic appearance and there Naegi decided to ask her if she is aware that Kuwata was abducted, and she confirmed it, but then she told him to focus what lies ahead of him and said that he should focus on the case at hand, but Naegi stood still as he is starting to get real worried, realizing that he would be the next victim, and a debate took place in which he questions if joining Kuwata's baseball team due to Kirigiri's undercover investigation is a good idea or not.

"But..."

"Are you getting cold feet, Naegi-kun...?"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"..."

"How can you stay calm after what happened to Kuwata-kun?!"

"If I panic like you...then we wouldn't get anywhere...and you forget that you're wearing the RED SUIT...which provides you protection...and with that...and once I get clues...we'll be able to solve this case..."

"..."

"Good...you've calmed down..."

By then a car arrived and parked in front of them, and the person showed up, revealing to be Kanon and she told Naegi and Kirigiri to hop in as they are heading to the baseball stadium where an emergency meeting would took place and among the discussion would be whether to push through with the game or not, and whether to see if Naegi would take Kuwata's place in the upcoming game and there Naegi and Kirigiri asks her if the meeting is right now, which she confirms.

"You two...get in!"

"Um..."

"Are we having an emergency meeting?"

"Yes...and that's where we'll decide whether to cancel the game or not..."

"But..."

"You looked calm after what happened last night..."

"I'm not calm...I'm panicking...Leon's gone...and the team's fate is at stake! Now hop in and we'll get going!"

"..."

"..."

Left with no choice, Naegi and Kirigiri decided to join Kanon as they boarded the limousine and they head for the baseball stadium so they can discuss what steps they would take now that Kuwata is missing and the chances of him being found before the game are likely slim, and Naegi is silent seeing that the baseball team are now pinning their hopes on him, though his optimism seemed to help him get past the crisis he is facing right now. As the limousine left, the scene shows that Sayaka Maizono is standing there watching he vehicle leave, and she wondered what is going to happen to Naegi, as she is worried about the situation that is now public knowledge to the people.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts to the stadium's locker room, where Kanon, Nekomaru, Kirigiri, Naegi, and Kuwata's baseball team are assembled and they are locked in a debate as to whether they would push through with the game or not, which is due in a few days from now, and Kanon is starting to become determined to win the match and stated that Naegi is going to be among the starting players, though Nekomaru insisted that Naegi needs to be put on "reserve" claiming that the other players deserve the chance to shine, which resulted in a bickering and Kirigiri observes the argument between the two.

"What? I disapprove! You can't let an unknown in the starting position!"

"Why not?"

"We got the players with us! They have what it takes!"

"And you're saying that Naegi is not good enough?"

"Well..."

"Then I say naegi is in the starting players...and that's final!"

"You can't...!"

"I can!"

Naegi sweat-dropped at the scene and wondered if he should interject or not, but the climax of the argument reached its stretch as Kanon reiterated that Naegi should be there at the upcoming game, and Nekomaru seemed to have concede in the argument and agreed to Kanon's argument and said that if the game should push through then he won't argue further and allows Naegi to be there, but said that he would observe the game first before sending Naegi in.

After the aforementioned parties came to an agreement, Kirigiri then approached Kanon as she wanted to talk to her in private, which she agrees, and seeing that he has nothing else to do, Naegi decided to go home and get some rest...and thinking, as he wanted to sort things out mentally after beng dragged into becoming a reserve member of Kuwata's baseball team, then all of the sudden Kuwata was abducted and now he becomes the "secret weapon" of the team which he wanted to think things over, as becoming the "secret weapon" is due to him wearing the red suit.

However, as Naegi is leaving, a pair of eyes is seen glaring at Naegi, and a voice can be heard, contacting someone and instructed the caller to take the initiative and bring down the Luckster...for good before the upcoming match arrives.

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 17:00, and the scene shifts to the neighborhood where the Naegi residence is shown, and there you can see Naegi arriving after taking a bus, and he is exhausted from the situation he went through and is taking a mental note to call Kirigiri and ask her what the plans are now that the "die" has been cast and he is now being groomed as the baseball team's secret weapon, and he was not pleased with the events that played in the past few days until now.

"_Seriously...is the RED SUIT really worth the trouble...?_"

As he is about to enter his house, a car suddenly showed up, which revealed that the occupants were the men who followed Naegi, and they were wearing ski masks and they pin down Naegi, one holding a gun and the other strangling him, and there the two men gave he Luckster a choice which they hoped that he would choose wisely.

"Makoto Naegi..."

"UUURRGGGHH...!"

"You surely know about what happened to Leon Kuwata..."

"UURRGGHHH...!"

"Then for your sake...run away...don't attend the game..."

"UUURRGGHH..!"

"Or else you'll regret it..."

"..."

"Got it?"

After hearing that Naegi wouldn't budge as he demanded why they are doing this to him, the two masked goons took out their guns and opened fire, shooting him, and Naegi tripped and the goons think that they shot him dead and that's where they decided to hop on their car and sped off, where they failed to notice that Sayaka Maizono happened to be on the scene, and she was shocked to see the two men shot Naegi, and as she is about to rush to his side, she blinked her eyes as Naegi stood up and remove his clothes, revealing that he was wearing the red suit and black cape, then ran off to chase after the car that left, leaving Maizono confused.

"Naegi-kun...?"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi's been through a lot...and now he is now a target as the goons cornered him...and luck is about to go to his side...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Leon Kuwata concludes...as the mastermind is about to be exposed...and the fate of Kuwata as well...

See you next week...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	31. Baseball Abduction and Rescue

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story reaches the climax as Naegi is called in to action as he is becoming the next target of the baseball assault, but he would soon find out the answer and what connection the baseball murders and the upcoming game have, and who is pulling the strings...

The Leon Kuwata arc concludes...

* * *

Much later, the time now is 17:00, and the scene shifts to the neighborhood where the Naegi residence is shown, and there you can see Naegi arriving after taking a bus, and he is exhausted from the situation he went through and is taking a mental note to call Kirigiri and ask her what the plans are now that the "die" has been cast and he is now being groomed as the baseball team's secret weapon, and he was not pleased with the events that played in the past few days until now.

"_Seriously...is the RED SUIT really worth the trouble...?_"

As he is about to enter his house, a car suddenly showed up, which revealed that the occupants were the men who followed Naegi, and they were wearing ski masks and they pin down Naegi, one holding a gun and the other strangling him, and there the two men gave he Luckster a choice which they hoped that he would choose wisely.

"Makoto Naegi..."

"UUURRGGGHH...!"

"You surely know about what happened to Leon Kuwata..."

"UURRGGHHH...!"

"Then for your sake...run away...don't attend the game..."

"UUURRGGHH..!"

"Or else you'll regret it..."

"..."

"Got it?"

After hearing that Naegi wouldn't budge as he demanded why they are doing this to him, the two masked goons took out their guns and opened fire, shooting him, and Naegi tripped and the goons think that they shot him dead and that's where they decided to hop on their car and sped off, where they failed to notice that Sayaka Maizono happened to be on the scene, and she was shocked to see the two men shot Naegi, and as she is about to rush to his side, she blinked her eyes as Naegi stood up and remove his clothes, revealing that he was wearing the red suit and black cape, then ran off to chase after the car that left, leaving Maizono confused.

"Naegi-kun...?"

**-x-**

At outer space, the scene shifts inside the UFO, where Cherubi is surprised and dismayed at seeing Naegi revealing the red suit he is wearing in public, and he is considering relieving the Luckster of the red suit but Ophani tries to persuade her fellow alien to calm down and let the events play out, reasoning that Naegi is doing things he felt is righteous and explained the chain of events that just happened though Cherubi is less willing to listen to Ophani's explanation, seeing that Naegi is not using his head.

"That foolish human!"

"Calm down, Cherubi..."

"Silence! This will not stand!"

"I'm sure that boy has a reason..."

"Does he? he exposed the suit to other prying eyes! If this gets out in the open it would ruin what we are supposed to do!"

"Give the boy a chance! you saw what happened..."

"I will not tolerate that boy's clumsiness...!"

"Cherubi...!"

By then Seraphi came and interjected, having seen the events and talked to Cherubi into calming down, telling him that there are no humans around when Naegi revealed the red suit he is wearing, and right now he is chasing after his assailants, and assured to Cherubi that the situation is well enough not to attract attention, and Cherubi is forced to calm himself down and resumes watching the monitor where Naegi is seen chasing after the car.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 31:_****_Yakyū no R_****_achi ya Kyūjo_**

The scene shifts to the streets as Naegi is chasing after the car where the masked goons are escaping, and one of the goons glanced at the side mirror and saw Naegi chasing them by foot, and he is rather spooked at the sight as he is sure that he shot him at point-blank range, unaware that the red suit saved Naegi by protecting him from the bullets and told his partner about this, and the other masked goon is equally surprised to see that Naegi is somewhat alive, and finds it absurd that he is able to chase their car while wearing what he perceives a "pair of pajamas" with a cape.

"Hey, look!"

"What the...?"

"I'm sure we riddled his body with bullets! Why is he still running?"

"Just shoot that son of a bitch!"

"Okay...take the wheels!"

"What the...? Why is he dressed in pajamas and wearing a cape?"

"Just shoot him already!"

"Okay, okay..."

Masked goon # 2 then drew out his gun and opened the side window before opening fire, and Naegi covered his head with his arms, and this protected the Luckster as the bullets bounced off him, and seeing that he has to try a different approach, he jumped upwards and started to fly, but unfortunately, he still has difficulty in controlling his flight so he had to use his arms and moved them erratically as a way to steer his flight and give him a bit of control.

"WWWHHHOOOOAAAA! AAAAIIIEE! GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Naegi was still flying erratically and yet he managed to keep himself in control while focusing on the car he is chasing, and he used will power to force himself to get a bit closer to the car he is chasing, and it appeared to work as he is getting a little closer towards the car's roof, and as he is about to make a force landing on the car so that he can use the red suit's power to force the car to stop, the car suddenly turn right, and Naegi was caught off-guard, and there he finds out that another vehicle was in front of him - a dump truck, and he panicked as he tries to avoid it, but to no avail.

"WWWWAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

Naegi landed onto the dump truck's compartment, and thankfully there were no garbage there and he was relatively unharmed, but he realized that he is quite far from home so going to his house by foot, as well, as flying back there is a big NO, especially as he doesn't want anyone seeing him wearing the red suit, and luck is on his side as he found a quarter coin and decided to use it, and saw a nearby phone booth which he took the chance to go there and dropped the quarter coin and called his house.

**-x-**

At the Naegi house, Naegi's parents are being questioned by the police after neighbors called the cops after hearing gunshots, and while the parents are being questioned, Komaru sneaked inside carrying Naegi's discarded clothes, after witnessing her elder brother removing them and went after the car, and she knew that he is after the bad guys, and so to protect her brother, she had to sneak the clothes in so as not to give her elder brother away. By then the telephone rang an she answered it, where she is surprised, yet relieved that the caller was her elder brother himself.

"Onii-chan!"

"Komaru!"

"Thank goodness...what happened? The cops are outside our neighborhood!"

"I'll explain later...can you fetch me?"

"Okay...tell me the location..."

"...and that's where I am...and bring me a trench coat..."

"I get it...okay...I'm on my way..."

"Thanks!"

Naegi told Komaru his location and requested that she come here and bring his clothes with her as he doesn't want to risk being seen wearing the red suit, and Komaru agreed and told him to wait there and she will go there as soon as possible. After that, she put Naegi's clothes on her backpack and went to house's garage and took out her bicycle and told her mom that she is going to pick her brother up and left amid Mrs. Naegi's urging to be careful before she and her husband are being questioned by the police.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the phone booth, where Naegi is pretending to talk to someone as a long queue is formed as other people are waiting in line to use the phone booth, and Naegi sweat-dropped as the crowd are getting restless seeing that Naegi is using the phone booth for about 40 minutes non-stop and began shouting at him to hurry up, and the Luckster is starting to feel the pressure at the crowd's unruliness and impatience towards him.

"HEY!"

"HURRY UP!"

"WE NEED TO USE THE PHONE TOO!"

"GET OUT THERE OR WE KILL YOU!"

"WHAT ARE DOING IN THERE?!"

"GET OUT!"

"LET ME IN!"

"GET OUT OF THERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!"

By then Komaru arrived and knocks on the phone booth's door, and gave Naegi a trench coat and there he puts it on and then leaves the phone booth and began riding the bicycle with Komaru standing behind him as they pedaled their way back home as the unruly crowd began brawling against each other over who would get to use the phone booth first, and the passing pedestrians paused to watch the brawl before them while some uses their cellphones to call the police to report about the brawl.

Naegi and Komaru saw it but they ignored it and the siblings began talking in which the topic is about the incident in front of their house, where she is told about what happened and she became concerned about what her elder brother has gotten himself embroiled at, though she is relieved to see and hear that the red suit protected him and realized that her brother is a "super hero", though Naegi stated that doesn't deserve that tag.

"...so that's it..."

"Sorry to worry you, Komaru..."

"That's okay, onii-chan...I'm glad you're okay..."

"Yeah...lucky for me I was wearing the red suit..."

"Oh yeah...I forgot my onii-chan is a superhero..."

"I don't think I deserve that tag..."

"Of course you do...you saved a lot of people...including me..."

"Geez..."

**-x-**

Somewhere else, the two men who tried to murder Naegi are seen at another phone booth and are calling their employer, and the two men are trying to figure out how to tell him that Naegi survived the gunshots they fired on him, but goon # 2 decided to tell goon # 1 that they killed Naegi but not check on his corpse on the account that witnesses came out, which goon # 1 agreed to, and hoped that their employer would believe their word, and by then the call connected and goon # 1 and the mysterious employer began talking.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Good...good"

"Sorry we couldn't check to see if..."

"That's fine...even if do survive...he's out of the game...and I'm safe..."

"So, boss...what's next?"

"Lie low for now...and wait for my order..."

"Okay."

"Good."

The mysterious employer appeared pleased that the news he heard is good, and believes that his plans are coming into place seeing that with Naegi "dead", the targeted baseball team would lose the upcoming match, and that is the scenario he wanted and told the two to lie low and wait for the next order, and the two goons left, pleased that things went well, though they fail to anticipate the fact that Naegi might showed up at the next meeting before the baseball match itself on the upcoming day.

**-x-**

The next day the scene shifts to the dugout where the baseball team members are assembled, and Nekomaru appeared to be surprised seeing Naegi standing there and Kanon stated that the match will push through as scheduled, and while the others are still worried about Kuwata, Naegi spoke to them and assured to them that Kuwata will be found alive and that they should give their all in the upcoming match, and this raised the team's morale, while Kanon is pleased with Naegi's optimism and thanked him for that.

"Thanks, Naegi..."

"Um...sure..."

"I sure wish Leon were here..."

"He'll show up...I'm certain he is okay...have faith...and hope..."

"I will..."

"For now, you should focus on how to help the team..."

"I will...thanks..."

"Okay..."

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes is seen eyeing Naegi, but then began eyeing Kanon as well, and the person decided to make his plans and do something about it, and soon left the scene as the baseball members are being dismissed, and soon the mysterious person called the two goons and told them that Naegi is still alive, and the goons pretended that they were surprised, as they did not want to tell him that Naegi did survive, but the mysterious person then told the goons to be ready as they have a new target to go after.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where it was shown that the week before, Jin Kirigiri announced that there will be a "wash day", in which a certain day of the week will allow the students to attend the academy in casual attire so as to give them the day to wash their uniforms, and the students are pleased with it, and there you can see Naegi attending there wearing his usual attire - a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

His hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

As Naegi entered his classroom, some of his other classmates approached him, telling him that they got news about a shooting incident in front of his house, and he had to come up with an alibi so as not to give himself away that he survive the murder attempt and failed to go after his assailants using the red suit, and he pretended that he is unaware of that incident so as not to arouse suspicions from them.

"Really...? I didn't know that..."

"But at least you're okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Naegi-dono...maybe you should quit the baseball team..."

"Oi...stop that, Yamada...you're making Naegi into a coward...!"

"Come on! We're all worried for Naegi-kun! We should offer our support and help him in anyway we could!"

"I agree with Asahina...let Naegi decided what's best for him..."

"I think Naegi-chi should quit...there's a chance that he might get killed the next day...that's what my crystal ball is saying..."

"Hagakure!"

By then, Maizono approached Naegi, and he noticed her staring suspiciously at him, and without warning, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, and Naegi is surprised at her action and Maizono looked at his upper torso, seeing that he is not wearing anything else, only exposing his stomach and chest, and Yamada commented that Naegi is so "ordinary" and Fukawa accuses Maizono for having "perverted thoughts", and Maizono blushed as she let go and went to her seat.

"Maizono-chan...what's the problem?"

"M-maybe she has perverted thoughts towards Naegi...!"

"Hmm...Maizono-dono attracted Naegi's body, I think..."

"Oi...is there a problem between you two...?"

"You can tell us, Maizono-chan..."

"Why did you do such a thing...?"

"Come on...tell us!"

"..."

As the others wondered why Maizono acted that way, Naegi has no idea that Maizono intended to see if Naegi is wearing the red suit or not given what she saw the other day, and seeing that she has no proof, she opted to stay quiet so as not to embarrass herself further, while Kirigiri observed it, and she is starting to deduce that Maizono may have seen Naegi running around with the red suit and decided to talk to him on a later date, but for now she has to focus on other matters at hand.

-x-

A few days later, it was the day that the baseball match is about to take place, and at the dugout, the players are assembled and Nekomaru told the members to be ready for anything, and give their best, though he told Naegi that to be on standby being that he is a reserve member, and he nodded yet the Luckster wondered why he was not among the starting line, and he decided to loiter around, as he recalled that earlier, Kirigiri told him that the one who orchestrated the attacks on baseball players is in the midst of the baseball team and it is likely that the goons who tried to kill him might show up here.

As Naegi is walking around, he is met by Kirigiri and she told him that she is still determining who is the "inside man" in the baseball team, in which she said that the recent killings of the baseball players are connected, in which the players belonged to opposing teams that Kuwata's team are facing, and as the baseball player victims are killed off, the victims' team eventually loses to the opposing team, in which Kuwata's team became the winners, and Naegi started to wonder why he is being targeted for being a reserve member of Kuwata's team while Kuwata himself is currently missing.

"So...that's it...but still...why would they target me since I'm only a reserve player..."

"That's because the mastermind "sees you" as a threat after your "talents" impressed Kanon...and with Kuwata gone...the mastermind decided that you should be eliminated to ensure that the opposing team would win..."

"But why would he...?"

"I sense something here, Naegi-kun..."

"Which is...?"

"Perhaps a game-fixing or gambling scam...it may be a coincidence but that's what my deduction tells me..."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Listen...huh? What's wrong, Naegi-kun...?"

But in the middle of the discussion,Naegi's eyes started to twitch, and he glanced at the wall, where he gets a holographic image of Kanon being assaulted by the goons who tried to kill him, and there he SAW that Kanon is being sedated and taken away, and there he told Kirigiri about this and they both headed to the room where Kanon was staying, and by the time they arrived, they were gone, and as they look for clues, Kirigiri saw the TV still on, and watched it, and there she sensed that something is amiss as Nekomaru is bringing out some of the players to the game who are not well-versed in their positions, such as one who is a pitcher whom Nekomaru assigned as the batter and the such, in which it was a bad decision on Nekomaru's part and that he is not bothering to go search for Naegi, and there she took out a cellphone and talked to someone, surprising Naegi as he listens to the conversation.

"Kuwata, it's me!"

"About time...I'm getting a bit restless here at your home...though your grandfather is sure is entertaining..."

"Never mind that...get ready...you're going to the baseball match!"

"So I'm playing...?"

"Yes...and brace yourself...someone within your team is going to resist you..."

"Seriously?"

"Are you up to it?"

"You got it!"

It turns out that Kirigiri is talking to Kuwata and there she told him to head there and play for the team, and from there Kirigiri asks Naegi to use the red suit's power to pinpoint Kanon's location, in which he did so, though it took about 5 minutes to pull it off due to him still trying to adjust to the red suit's power, and there they found where she is, which it shows that a hideout is several blocks from the stadium, and there Kirigiri told Naegi to head there by flying while she goes there by foot.

"You'd better go there..."

"How?"

"FLY."

"EEHHH?"

"We don't have much time!"

"You know I still am not good at..."

"Kanon's life is in danger! Put aside your doubts and have faith in yourself!"

"Geez...!"

Naegi was uncomfortable with this but he was persuaded to do so and he left, heading to a vacant area to remove his baseball uniform and flew off, while Kirigiri hails a taxi and instructed the driver to take her to her destination as the game is already underway.

-x-

Several minutes later, Naegi flew above the area and found the hideout and landed over a large garbage bin (which is closed), and the landing produced a loud sound and this alerted the goons, who came out and saw Naegi, in which they open fired and Naegi used his arms to shield himself and the bullets bounced off which the goons are in a state of disbelief and entered the house and locked it, having realized that Naegi did survive the gunshot blasts.

"It's the kid!"

"How did he survive the gunshots?!"

"Who cares? we'd better get out of here!"

"What about this girl?"

"Who cares! Lets get out of here now!"

"But the boss is going to..."

"Worry about him later!"

"Eh?"

Naegi then punched the door, which broke in half, and began clobbering the goons into submission and pinned them to the floor just as Kirigiri arrived and there she tied the goons up and demanded an answer from them, saying that she deduced that a gambling scam is in the works as she believes it was more than just a betting scheme and game fixing. Naegi is surprised to hear this as she told Naegi that Kuwata being assaulted and missing was just a ruse and that she instructed Kuwata to stay at her home so that she would determine if there is anyone within the baseball team is involved.

"Then Kuwata is...?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did..."

"You know I was worried about him!"

"It's part of my investigating purposes...otherwise we wouldn't be able to find these goons...we'll disuss this later..."

"But..."

"Trust me..."

Kirigiri reasoned to Naegi that this was part of her plan to determine the mastermind behind the murder sprees of the victims and deduced that Kuwata would be the next victim, and to prevent Kuwata from becoming a victim, she had Naegi pitch in as an applicant, and this in turn allowed Kanon to bring Naegi in as a reserve player, and as she would guess it, the culprit would be torn to choose either Kuwata and Naegi to be killed, until Kirigiri talked to Kuwata about her plans and he agreed to it, and staged an incident so that the culprit would let his guard down and focus on Naegi, which leads to the current situation they are in.

Fortunately, Kirigiri whispered to Naegi that she has not told Kuwata about the red suit and Naegi's secret remains a secret, and there she resumes interrogating the goons, but they saw the TV where commentators commented on the scene which shows that Kuwata is there but Nekomaru is refusing to bring him to the field despite the protests of Kuwata's teammates, and Kirigiri realized that Nekomaru is the mastermind, but still needed to find the motive for this. Seeing that the goons are not willing to cooperate, she came up with an idea and whispered to Naegi about her idea, and though he seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea, he eventually agreed to it, and grabbed goon # 1 and carried him over his shoulders and flew towards a high-rise billboard, and there Naegi threatens to drop him if the goon refuses to tell him what he knows.

"Sorry about this..."

"Don't Don't drop me!"

"Then will you tell us what you know?"

"Anything!"

"You won't lie?"

"I won't!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Fearful for his life, goon # 1 begged for mercy and told Naegi what he knows, and there Naegi carried the goon and flew back to the ground, telling him that Nekomaru is the "inside man", aiding a mafia faction who in turn are being backed by a politician who was once an ally to the late Masamune Kujo, and gave her the tape recorder where the confession was recorded, and there Kirigiri gave Naegi a bottle of ammonia and told him to carry her back to the stadium and have her wake up and instructs him to tell her to fire Nekomaru as coach and have Kuwata brought in.

Naegi nodded as he carries Kanon and flew back to the stadium while her grandfather arrived, having been called by his granddaughter minutes earlier.

**-x-**

Back at the room, Naegi, dressed in his baseball uniform, used the ammonia to rouse her and she woke up, and there Naegi told her that he chased the goons away and she was grateful to him, but then she saw the TV where Kuwata is arguing with Nekomaru, and there Naegi told Kanon about Nekomaru's treachery and told her to fire him and have Kuwata field in. Kanon was shocked to hear this and he told her that to win, Kuwata must be sent to the field.

"No way...so Nekomaru is...?"

"That's right..."

"That bastard..."

"You got to send Kuwata in..."

"I will...Give me the phone..."

"Huh...?"

"I'll tell the team captain that he's in charge and he'll put Leon in..."

"Okay..."

Nodding in response, seeing that she needs to save her team, Kanon took the phone and talked to the assistant coach, telling him that he is to take over Nekomaru's position and have Kuwata as the batter, and several seconds later, the assistant coach told Kuwata to be the batter and sends him out to the field, and though Nekomaru tries to stop them, Kirigiri shows up and exposes him in front of the team.

This causes Nekomaru to run away as Kirigiri gives chase, and the scene shifts to the baseball field, where Kuwata becomes the batter, and as the game is underway, he used his talents and hits the ball, sending the baseball flying out of the stadium and scored a home run, and Kuwata's team wins the game. The scene would later shift at the boiler room whee Nekomaru is being cornered by Kirigiri and Naegi, and unwilling to be captured, he brought out a stun gun and tries to electrocute them but Naegi shielded her and pushed him away, sending him towards a high voltage boiler and he was electrocuted, but Naegi pulled him out and saved him, but this left Nekomaru in a critical condition and soon an ambulance carried him away.

As Kanon and Kuwata celebrated with the baseball team, Kirigiri led investigators in exposing the culprits and this led to the eventual arrest of the corrupt politician while Naegi left to head for home.

**-x-**

Later that night, Naegi's parents left to see their relatives and Komaru is alone at home until Naegi came and there and went to Komaru's room and there he told Komaru about what happened earlier, and the siblings are chatting until she dropped her pencil which rolled under her bed, and she pleaded to him to lift the bed as she knows that he is wearing the red suit, and Naegi sighed but after some pleadings, he gives in to her request and removed his trench coat, revealing the red suit he is wearing and lifts the bed, and as Komaru took the pen, the siblings heard a gasp, and they saw Maizono standing there, shocked to see Naegi wearing the red suit and black cape, and lifting a huge bed, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he realized that his secret has been exposed and Komaru is equally worried about what would happen next.

"N-Naegi-kun...?"

"!"

"You...you..."

"Maizono-san! It's...it's not what you think...!"

"..."

"Er...um..."

"How...how did you...that red suit..."

"..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the Leon Kuwata arc, as Kuwata is alive all this time and is part of Kirigiri's plan to draw out the assailants, and expose **Nekomaru Midai** as the villain of this arc, and Naegi didn't have to play baseball after all since Kuwata' is back...although this arc ended in a cliffhanger as Maizono finally saw Naegi wearing the RED SUIT and BLACK CAPE, and now he has to come up with an alibi in order to prevent her from spilling the beans...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc comes in, in which it involves Naegi getting dragged in a "financial feud" between two tycoons...which also hints about his past and why he's fixated on the LUCKSTER...

See you in 14 days or less...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	32. EXTRA Chapter II

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Now before you start reading this, where are two things I want to tell you:

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and…

Second, I apologize if you were expecting the new story arc here, in which I decided to hold it off until the next chapter, as I decided to do another filler chapter so as to give you readers something to read after several chapters of continuous arc, and a reviewer suggested that I do another side story, and after considering it, I decided to do a side story for one chapter before we head to the next chapter, in which Kirigiri will help Naegi in figuring out what other mechanisms the red suit has, and of course, Naegi will have to discover it since he's the one wearing it.

* * *

**_One week later..._**

As Naegi is moving on after his recent activities which involves saving a fellow classmate, he is resting in his room and he is still wondering what to do after narrowly saving Kirigiri's life in which resulted in the apprehension of the two mobsters who were after her and Celes, and just recently, he helped solved a case which his other classmate, Leon Kuwata, would have become the next victim of a baseball gambling scam, if not for him and the red suit, and now he is mentally looking back on how he got the red suit in the first place, he recalled the times where he had to rely on the suit which led him to do a lot of feats, and also resulted in saving lives, among them his classmates, including Maizono, and although it was a plus factor for him, he couldn't help but question himself on why he was given the suit in the first place, and he is slowly getting stressed out and went to the rooftop of his house, holding the red suit and shouted at the skies, thinking that the UFO is still there and demanded an answer from them.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS SUIT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY CHOSE ME TO WIELD THIS THING?!"

However, misfortune struck him as the neighbors were roused by Naegi's screaming and they opened the window and screamed back at Naegi, threatening him with retaliation if he doesn't stop shouting, as the time now is 23:00, and Naegi sweat-dropped upon realizing what he just did.

"HEY!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"STOP MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS"

"GO HOME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"BLASTED DELINQUENT!"

Naegi sighed as he realized that what he just did was useless and is about to retreated to his room, when he looked down at the ground, and saw Kirigiri standing there, and she motions him to come out as she wanted to talk to him, and Naegi sighed as he went back to his room and head downstairs to see her there, realizing that it was already 12 midnight.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 32: _****_Extra Chapter_**

A few minutes later, Naegi opened the door and Kirigiri is standing there, and as he motions her to come inside, she declined and instead invited him to talk to her outside stating that she doesn't want his family to get roused in hearing their voices. As Naegi stepped outside the house, she asks him what is he trying to pull and is screaming so loud at night which earned the ire of the neighbors who were startled by his screams, causing him to cringe in embarrassment.

"You seemed to be full of energy at a time like this..."

"Sorry..."

"What were you thinking?"

"Blowing off some steam...I'm still wondering why the aliens gave me the suit..."

"Shouldn't you feel lucky...? You were given a gift..."

"A gift? It caused me a lot of trouble!"

"Saving your classmates...solving potential crimes...how can you say that it caused you trouble?"

"Give me a break!"

Naegi reasoned that he was just mentally stressed at the fact that the aliens gave him the red suit and questions them on why they chose him out of millions of potential users, but Kirigiri reasoned that perhaps they saw something in him that made them choose Naegi as the user of the suit, and she pointed out that since gaining the suit, he has saved lives and even solved cases, which Naegi sighed, seeing the point, and she told him that he'll just have to accept the fact that he was chosen to wield the suit for a reason.

By then Kirigiri told Naegi that she came here for a reason, in which she says that she recalled what he told her back about losing the INSTRUCTION BOOK, in which he confirms it, and there she said that she believes that the suit has other powers that can be used, and she said that so far all the suit's power that offered Naegi were the flight, holographic image and to a certain extent, protection and superhuman strength, and Naegi nodded, having recalled those feats he made.

"Yeah...those were the powers of the suit that I was able to use..."

"That's right, Naegi-kun so far they're the only ones you can utilize..."

"..."

"And the reason why I came here is..."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you with me..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"hear me out..."

By then Kirigiri told Naegi that tomorrow is Saturday, and her grandfather is going to Mt. Bandai to see a client who is asking for his detective assistance, and she sees this as an opportunity in which she knows a place where Naegi can experiment in unlocking other powers the red suit has to offer, and Naegi stared wide-eyed as he realized that he is going to a rather secluded place just to put on the red suit and tiy out its other powers, and he tried to talk his way out, though she has a rebuttal for that so Naegi won't be able to say "no".

"W-what?"

"You heard me..."

"But I don't want to!"

"You have no choice..."

"I've been wearing that damn suit non-stop and now you're dragging me to some place just to put the suit and and do other feats?"

"Why not? If the suit has other powers you could use it to your advantage...and imagine this...once you mastered the other powers of the suit it could simplify your work...and save lives including our classmates..."

"But..."

"Would your conscience tell you to shirk the gift you were given...?"

Naegi nearly screamed as he finds himself get cornered and begged her not to let her take him, as he wanted to take a break from wearing the red suit, but Kirigiri gently told him that there is a reason why the aliens bestowed the suit to him, and reasoned that with practice he could gain greater control over the suit, and as Naegi walked in circles to try and calm himself, he accidentally stepped on a cat's tail which caused the cat to shriek and Naegi was startled and jumped back, knocking a garbage can in the process, and Naegi cussed aloud accidentally, and this roused the neighbours and some of them opened the window and screamed at whoever caused the ruckus.

"HEY!"

"IT'S MIDNIGHT, DAMN YOU!"

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"STOP MAKING SUCH A RUCKUS"

"GO HOME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY SHOTGUN!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"BLASTED DELINQUENT!"

"HONEY...GET ME MY SAMURAI SWORD...I'M GOING TO SLICE AND DICE THE DAMN DELINQUENT!"

Naegi sagged at the screams of the irate neighbors, and seeing that they might come out and find him, Naegi reluctantly accepted her request and she promised to help him in any way she could, so Naegi went inside the house and Kirigiri walked off, where a car is waiting for him and the driver turns out to be Fuhito, and there he spoke to his granddaughter, asking how things went between her and Naegi, in which she told him that the "training" would proceed as planned.

"So you really are going to train that boy...?"

"Yes, grandfather..."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I never thought you'd get involved with a boy..."

"Please stop jumping to conclusions...Naegi-kun and I aren't like that..."

"Really...?"

"Grandfather...!"

After that, the car drives away and the neighbourhood is now devoid of people, and Naegi is seen laying on his bed, a bit frustrated that he's going on a trip and would have to bring the red suit with him. He couldn't believe that he got suckered into agreeing to tag along with the Kirigiri's, but then he slowly realized that she may have a point, if there are other hidden powers from the red suit, and if she finds a way to help him control his flight, maybe the trip and training may be worth it.

**-x-**

The next day, Naegi finished breakfast and is getting ready to leave, with Komaru noticing that he is carrying a backpack and she saw a rather reluctant look on his face and she approached her brother and asks where is he going, and assured that she can keep a secret, and seeing this, he confided to Komaru about where he is going, and she raised an eyebrow upon hearing this and asks if there is something going on between her brother and Kirigiri, which he blushed deeply and defended himself when told that he already has Maizono.

"Onii-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Are you a girl magnet or something...?"

"What? What made you say that?"

"You got Maizono-senpai...so why are you so close with Kirigiri-senpai..."

"You got it wrong!"

"Oh...?"

"Knock it off, Komaru!"

Komaru giggled as she enjoy seeing his flustered reaction but the conversation became serious when told that Kirigiri is taking him to Mt. Bandai to help him in unlocking other hidden powers of the red suit, and Komaru blinked her eyes at the thought of her elder brother possessing more powers besides flight and protection, and asks if she can tag along, but Naegi gently turn down her request as the travel is far and that Kirigiri stated that the training would be a secret one and she came to understand his decision.

"Sorry, Komaru...I can't..."

"I see..."

"Please...don't tell mom and dad about this..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks..."

"Promise to tell me how your training went when you get home..."

"...fine..."

"Okay!"

After that, Naegi bids goodbye to Komaru as he leaves the house, just as the car arrived where Fuhito and his granddaughter are inside the car, and Naegi went inside as Kirigiri is telling him where they are going and said that they have all day to experiment the red suit's capabilities and Fuhito told Naegi that he will fetch them at a specific place within Mt. Bandai and the car drives away just as Komaru watches the vehicle leave, and she is wondering if thee is a love triangle as Naegi is being "wooed" by Kirigiri and Maizono, who are trying to spend time with him.

**-x-**

A few hours later, the car arrived at a mountainous area where Kirigiri and naegi gets off, and Fuhito told the two to meet him at a certain area within Mt. Bandai's town before leaving, and there Kirigiri tells Naegi to get read, and he sighed as there's no backing out and he started to take his clothes off until he is in his brief, and took out the red suit from his backpack and slowly puts it on, and then the cape and there he is ready, and asks her what he should do next, and she looked around and saw a huge boulder and gets an idea.

"Naegi-kun...look..."

"Huh?"

"See that boulder?"

"Yeah..."

"Try using the suit's telekinesis..and make that boulder move..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Geez..."

Following her instruction, Naegi stared at the rock and attempts to use the suit's telekinetic powers to make the huge boulder move, but instead it caused the hem of Kirigiri's skirt to go up, exposing her panties and she shrieked, causing Naegi to turn around, and blushed at seeing the sight and she berated him for his clumsiness though he reasoned that he is inexperienced in using the suit's power, and after a few minutes both calmed down and resume the training, and there she suggested to him to try setting a bush on fire, deducing that the suit might have pyrokinetic powers.

Naegi stared at the bush and concentrated in setting it on fire, but then Kirigiri's trench coat suddenly went ablaze and she shrieked, removing it and Naegi sweat-dropped seeing that he messed up again, and she was glaring at him for being sloppy, though he rebutted by saying it's not his fault if things went wrong due to him still not mastering the suit's powers. Both bickered fro a few minutes before cooler heads prevailed, and there they agreed to try out other experiments, and discovered a few other powers, such as super breath, teleportation, heat vision, and x-ray vision, and Naegi tried each of them, having little success in controlling it.

By lunchtime, Kirigiri and Naegi left the scene and were picked up by Fuhito and while inside the car, Naegi was given a spare trench coat to put on to cover the red suit he is wearing and Fuhito asks his granddaughter how are things back there, in which she was reluctant to tell, embarrassed to tell him that she was nearly scorched by Naegi's pyrokinetic powers. After some gentle prodding from her grandfather, she reluctantly told him how things went.

Fuhito was quite amused to hear what happened and noticed her glaring at Naegi as the Luckster cringed in embarrassment and apologized non-stop and there he told the two teens that he is passing by a bank at Mt. Bandai's capital and soon they arrived there, and as they got off a car, Kirigiri noticed some suspicious men near a car and as she discreetly peered through the window, she noticed a pair of ski masks and some guns, and she told her grandfather that there are robbers nearby, and just as the trio are about to make action, gunfire can be heard, and both Kirigiri and her grandfather hid behind a corner, just as the bank robbers emerged from a bank, firing their guns and Naegi hide behind a car to avoid being seen, but then the robbers boarded the car and sped off, leaving Naegi behind and Kirigiri shouted at Naegi to go after them, much to his dismay.

"Naegi-kun! Go after them!"

"What?"

"Go!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"You're the only one who can stop them!"

"Why me?"

"Just do it!"

"Geez!"

As the car took a sharp turn to the right corner of the intersection, Naegi took a shortcut and with no one around, he removed the trench coat and ran before jumping, where he began to fly, just as Fuhito and his granddaughter boarded the car and began going after the bank robbers based on their deduction abilities.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Naegi is still searching for the car, but in his haste he loses focus and ends up falling to the ground, and gets up jumps up in an effort to fly but ends up tripping towards the ground, in which his action caught the attention of a patrolling cop in a motorcycle, and he accosted the teen and asks him what is he doing, and Naegi shrieked at the situation he is in and ran off, prompting the cop to use the radio to call the police dispatcher.

"Calling dispatcher...calling dispatcher...!"

"This is the dispatcher...what's the situation?"

"I'm about to commit a pursuit at Megumi Ogata Avenue...there's a mental case on the loose..."

"Can you give me the description...?"

"A young male...about 15 to 17 years old...has a rather short and thin build. He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge...he's wearing what appeared to be a red clothing with a short black cape...requesting backup and an ambulance...we might need some restraints..."

"Copy...will convey your message to any available unit..."

"Thanks...I'm commencing pursuit right now..."

"Copy..."

As the motorcycle gives chase, Naegi ran as fast as he could and took a turn to the right corner where a huge mailbox is stationed and he hid behind it as the motorcycle passes by looking for him, and Naegi narrowly escapes being seen and chased, and waited until the coast is clear, and he resume running to find the bank robbers. About two minutes later, Naegi looked around until he saw the escaping car passing by him, and Naegi gives chase, forgetting to use the suit's super speed and this allowed the car to get a huge head start, and Naegi began running and then jumps, only to fall down, and he repeated the feat in an effort to fly, which failed. This in turn attracted the attention of two cops inside a police car and are surprised to see the scene in front of them.

"What the...?"

"Whoa...check this one out..."

"What the heck is he doing...?"

"Either he's a nutcase..."

"...or someone who's high on drugs..."

"Are people these days getting younger...?"

"Who cares...let's apprehend him before he causes a stir in the neigbourhood..."

"No arguments from me..."

Naegi then saw the police car and his whole body shivered as he was seen again by cops and ran off, and this prompted the cops to start their police car and go after Naegi, thinking he's either high on drugs or a mental case and this prompted a chase until Naegi went towards a house with a lawn and entered, prompting the cops to stop their car and get out, and went there to find him, yet this gave Naegi a bit of space, and time, to focus and jumped high enough which enabled him to fly and flew away, and luckily no one saw him fly and the cops are unaware of this as they were fixated in finding Naegi thinking he is hiding inside the house.

**-x-**

Several minutes have passed, and Naegi is still searching for the getaway vehicle, and he is starting to lose a bit of patience and is wondering what to do next when he lost control of his flight and landed on the ground...badly, but luck came to his side as the getaway vehicle is seen approaching, and Naegi took the opportunity to stand in the car's way, and the bank robbers are rather surprised at seeing Naegi, wearing the red suit and while the driver is pondering what he should do, his partner told him to ram the Luckster.

"What the...?"

"What's he doing? And what's he wearing?"

"Who cares? Just ram him!"

"You want me to what?"

"Run him down! He'll jump out of the way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Want the cops to catch us? Just do it!"

"Geez!"

As the car speeds up and intends to run over Naegi, Naegi used the suit's powers to help him halt the car, slightly dragging him backwards but managed to stop the car from moving, and as Naegi is about to confront the robbers, a passing bus, filled with passengers who are all senior citizens, mostly 80-year old people, came, and the driver was taken by surprise and skidded, causing the bus to head towards a ravine, in which Naegi realized that they are at a hills-like highway, and seeing that the bus would plunge downwards, he released his hold on the car and went after the bus, and managed to grab the bus' rear and pulled, just as the bus was halfway from falling down, causing the elderly passengers to shriek and pray.

"KKKYYYAAAHH!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"KAMI-SAMA HELP US!"

"I'M TOO OLD TO DIE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"I WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

"EEEKKK!"

As Naegi pulled the bus away from the cliff until the vehicle and passengers are safe, the robbers took the opportunity to flee, and as Naegi saw this and ran after the vehicles, the passengers saw him though due to their poor eyesight, they couldn't get a fixed look on his face though they were able to see the red suit he is wearing and began whispering among themselves wondering if he's a "guardian angel" or not. Fortunately, the driver failed to see Naegi as he was shaken after what happened and went to check on the passengers to see if they are okay, but is dumbfounded when the passengers began debating whether Naegi is an angel, while others called him a devil because of the red suit.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the getaway car is about to escape the scene when Naegi, who was running the whole time, grabbed the car's rear and prevented the vehicle from running further, and by this time Fuhito and his granddaughter arrived and both got out of the car, grabbed the robbers and used martial arts moves to knock them out, and there Kirigiri asks him why it took him this long to catch the robbers though Naegi explained that he did stop them but was forced to let them go to save a bus full of passengers from falling off a ravine, and as the two are about to bicker, they heard police sirens blaring and Fuhito told Naegi to hide inside the car to avoid being seen, and the Luckster did so, hiding at the back passenger seat and hid himself just as the police, consisting of two police cars and two motorcycles, arrived.

As the lead policeman alighted, Fuhito showed his detective badge and the lead policeman is surprised to see that he is standing in front of Japan's famous detective and learned that Kirigiri is among the top students of Hope's Peak Academy. He then asks why is going on here and then asks if he saw Naegi running around, and Kirigiri mentally sighed realizing that Naegi's been seen and hoped things wouldn't go worse and her grandfather and the policeman began talking.

"So, what's going on here?"

"We just clobbered a pair of bank robbers..."

"I see...we'll take it from here...by the way..."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a guy in a suit...?"

"A what?"

"There was a guy in a red suit..."

"Don't know...I haven't noticed anything...is he riding a sleigh with eight reindeers...?"

"Er...no...that's not what I mean...the one were asking is about a guy...about the same age as your granddaughter...wearing some sort of costume...and is wearing a cape...we believed that he's either high on drugs or a mental case..."

After Fuhito claimed that he hasn't seen "a guy in a red suit", he told the officers that the two men are bank robbers and showed proof, and the unconscious robbers are taken into custody and the lead policeman thanked Fuhito and his granddaughter for their help before leaving, and as the coast is clear, Naegi emerged, looking sullen at the experience he had though Fuhito cheered him up as this would help him face more challenges. He then went on to take the two teenagers back to Tokyo though Kirigiri felt that things went slight well though she felt that there would be another time for her to train Naegi in utilizing the red suit's powers.

**-x-**

Later that night, the Naegi family are watching TV in which they are all having a good time while Naegi himself was silent, as Komaru noted, having been told earlier of what went through and she wondered if he is enjoying his high school life using the red suit, but then the program they are watching was halted when a news flash appeared and the newscaster made the news, and soon this caused Naegi to go pale white upon hearing the announcement news.

"_WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGULAR PROGRAM TO DELIVER THIS NEWS...THERE WERE SEVERAL SIGHTINGS OF SOMEONE WHOM WITNESSES CLAIM TO BE CAPTAIN GONZO...HE WAS SEEN IN SEVERAL AREAS WITHIN MT. BANDAI...AND SOME ELDERLY WITNESSES CLAIMED THAT CAPTAIN GONZO IS REAL...SAYING THAT HE SAVED THEM BY PULLING THEIR BUS FROM FALLING TO A RAVINE...HERE ARE EXCERPTS FROM THE PASSENGERS THAT WE SPOKE..._"

Komaru stred wide-eyed as several clips showed that the elderly passengers that Naegi saved earlier in the day claimed that they realized that the one who saved them was "Captain Gonzo", though they said that they failed to see his face, while other clips showed that a few people from Mt. Bandai claimed to have seen "Captain Gonzo" running around, and police said that they believed that the "person of interest" was a mental case and are intensifying their search for him. Komaru then noticed a pale-looking Naegi heading towards his bedroom and wondered if he is going to be okay, and the newscaster concluded his news by saying that there is a debate on whether the sightings are caused by fans who are buying Komaru's manga, which is based on Naegi wearing the red suit, and she remained a bit upbeat that the publicity would help in her manga's popularity.

**-x-**

At her home, Sayaka Maizono was cooking dinner while watching TV, and there she saw the news and slowly realized who they were referring to, and she mentally wondered what Naegi just did and is worried for his well-being.

"_Naegi-kun...just what did you get yourself into...?_"

**-x-**

At his mansion, Byakuya Togami was at his room sipping coffee while watching the news on TV, and he choked on his drink upon seeing the news, and he couldn't believe what he saw, as the description shown matched the one he saw a few months ago, and he is still in denial about the "flying object" that he saw.

"No...I refuse to believe it! I won't! there's no such thing as a "flying guy..."!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the filler chapter...hope you enjoy this one-shot chapter...at least you get to see Naegi in action...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc comes in, in which it involves Naegi getting dragged in a "financial feud" between two tycoons...which also hints about his past and why he's fixated on the LUCKSTER...

I'm serious...the new story arc is coming through...

See you in 10 days or less...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	33. A Tycoon's Funeral

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper as the new story arc is underway, wherein Naegi would encounter a well-known personality who enlists his aid...and that he has a secret that is similar to Naegi, and Naegi will be torn on what to do next...with Kirigiri dragged in to the mess...

* * *

The scene shifts to an unseen establishment, where it shows a person covered in silhouette, and is watching a TV, and though the silhouette covered most of his body, the person can be seen wearing a hat and seated on what appeared to be a wheelchair, and is watching a news coverage about someone who died and his wake is attended by many personalities - political, sports, even the social circle. By then another person came and he too is unseen and began talking to the person in the wheelchair and asks him if now is the right time to make their move or not.

"Is now the right time?"

"Yes...it is time..."

"Then I shall make my move..."

"Yes...do it...but do you know where and when to strike...?"

"Yes...I know their schedule..."

"Then go on and make your move..."

"Very well...I am going..."

"Good luck..."

With that, the other person leaves the scene as the person in the wheelchair continues to watch the news coverage, and he appeared to be bracing himself for something that is about to head his way, as if he is looking forward to the time he is about to meet someone and hoped that things would turn out in his favor regardless of the outcome.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 33: _****_Taikun no Sōgi_**

The scene shifts at the Naegi house, and Naegi is eating breakfast with his parents and Komaru, and while the rest are chatting, Naegi is in his own thoughts, as the past several days have been rather stressful, for he not only helped Kirigiri save Kuwata's life, he also helped in exposing the gambling scam involving Kuwata's former coach, he also had to deal with Maizono who just witnessed him using the red suit in lifting Komaru's bed, and he is at loss on how to explain to her about what she saw.

"_Geez...it all happened so fast...thank goodness things went well without problem..._"

As Naegi is deep in thought, Komaru and her parents are chatting happily, as the parents are pleased that Komaru is having her own source of income and that she is starting to become a well-known manga artist and writer, and teased that she is starting to become an "extra-ordinary" girl than becoming the "ordinary little sister" of Naegi, though Komaru tries to brush that aside as she intends to keep her promise to keep her elder brother's secret a...secret.

"Geez, mom...I'm still Komaru..."

"But you've leveled up...imagine...a junior high school student becoming a part-time manga writer/artist..."

"Eh...but that title is just part-time work..."

"But...I'm surprised that the manga you made is based on your brother..."

"Eh-heh-heh..."

"But still...it's good that you have your own source of income...but still you really are lucky...just like Makoto..."

"Mom!"

"Ha-ha..."

Naegi sighed as he overheard the conversation and he is dreading the moment that his parents would see him wearing the red suit and fly around, and this would surely cause him a lot of problems if this went to the media. Fortunately, things went well as he recalled on how he was saved from embarrassment and how he was able to calm her down and made her understand his situation.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**_A few days ago..._**

That night, Naegi's parents left to see their relatives and Komaru is alone at home until Naegi came and there and went to Komaru's room and there he told Komaru about what happened earlier, and the siblings are chatting until she dropped her pencil which rolled under her bed, and she pleaded to him to lift the bed as she knows that he is wearing the red suit, and Naegi sighed but after some pleadings, he gives in to her request and removed his trench coat, revealing the red suit he is wearing and lifts the bed, and as Komaru took the pen, the siblings heard a gasp, and they saw Maizono standing there, shocked to see Naegi wearing the red suit and lifting a huge bed, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he realized that his secret has been exposed and Komaru is equally worried about what would happen next.

"N-Naegi-kun...?"

"!"

"You...you..."

"Maizono-san! It's...it's not what you think...!"

"..."

"Er...um..."

"How...how did you...that red suit..."

"..."

As Naegi is struggling on how to explain to Maizono what she just saw, Kirigiri came, having seen Maizono entering the Naegi house unnoticed, and seeing that she saw Naegi in the red suit, the Detective motions the Idol to sit down and relax, and there Kirigiri explained to Maizono about how and why Naegi got the suit, and within 30 minutes Maizono was starting to understand what she saw, and why Kirigiri was seen hanging out with Naegi, but this also made her realized that the "flying red UFO" was indeed Naegi, and Kirigiri was the one who saw him do the feat up close and came to realize why Naegi missed her concert several weeks ago.

"So then..."

"...yes..."

"Then all this time Naegi-kun is..."

"Uh-huh..."

"So he missed my concert is due to..."

"...Naegi-kun trying to escape a staff of paramedics thinking he's a nutcase in cosplay..."

"I...see..."

"I hope this cleared up everything..."

When asked by Maizono about when did Naegi use the suit, Kirigiri told her the events where he used the suit, and she was shocked when told of the events on when he used the suit:

\- During Maizono's abduction by Taren Tomaneja

\- When Kirigiri was abducted by a mercenary group and then Naegi helped her expose an assassination attempt on the Royal Family

\- When Celes was a target of the mafia

\- When Komaru was abducted by the mafia

\- When Kuwata is targeted by gambling scam suspects

Maizono was shocked and covering her mouth with her palms, as she realized that it was Naegi who saved her from her mentally-unstable ex-manager, and that he was doing good deeds all this time and felt ashamed that she suspected him of dating Kirigiri when told that Kirigiri is just acting as an "adviser" on how to help Naegi handle the red suit, and she apologized to Naegi, which the teen boy accepted and he assured to her that he is not upset at her or anything, which Kirigiri sighed, and requested to Maizono to keep things a secret which she gave her word.

As Naegi went to his room to remove the red suit, Maizono asks Kirigiri, in a reluctant tone, if she is in a relationship with Naegi, which Kirigiri assures that she and Naegi are just friends and nothing more, and Maizono felt relieved to hear this and Kirigiri sensed that her classmate has feelings for Naegi yet she opted not to comment on that and went out of the room after asking Komaru's permission to use the telephone.

As Naegi went to the bathroom, Maizono peered through Naegi's room, and saw the red suit and cape, and out of curiosity, she took off her clothes and puts on the red suit, and then glanced at the mirror, seeing herself wearing the suit, and though she felt silly at first, she felt that this would make her a nice contestant in a cosplay contest, but her pondering is interrupted when Komaru took pictures of her and there she told Maizono what she has in mind.

"Komaru..."

"Don't worry...I'm planning on making a spin-off manga...and the main character will be based on you..."

"Eh?"

"You can be a perfect model for a Supergirl-type manga...with your beauty...I'm sure my planned spin-off manga would be a hit..."

"Really...?"

"Yup...and don't worry...it'll be a secret between us..."

"You sure?"

"Yup...'

Maizono blushed when told that Komaru is planning to do a shoujo manga with superhero- elements and said that it would depict a character based on Maizono to become a super-heroine which she dubbed the "Greatest Japanese Heroine", and there Maizono asks Komaru if Naegi did those feats using the red suit, in which Komaru confirms it, detailing on how Naegi saved her from the mafia, and Maizono decided to try it out by attempting to lift the bed, but to her surprise, she couldn't lift it. Even Komaru blinked her eyes as she thought that if Maizono wears the suit she could do the same feat as Naegi did.

"Uuuuhhhnnnff...!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't lift the bed..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...I couldn't lift it..."

"That's strange...onii-chan was able to lift my bed without problems..."

"Is there a trick or something?"

"Um..."

By then Kirigiri came and told the two girls that the red suit will only work on Naegi, surprising the girls and Komaru asks how Kirigiri know about it, and there Kirigiri told Komaru that during Maizono's abduction, she tried the suit on and tried to fly, but failed, and said that for some unknown reason the suit's powers would activate only when Naegi wears the suit, and the two girls blinked their eyes as they pictured Kirigiri in their minds wearing the red suit, and a blushing Kirigiri said that at least the suit won't be used by the wrong hands yet urged the girls not to misplace the suit and advised the two to keep this a secret among them.

"...so keep this a secret, okay?"

"Sure..."

"No problem..."

"Naegi-kun's secret is safe with me..."

"I won't cause onii-chan any more problems..."

"You can count on it!"

"Promise!"

"Good..."

By then Naegi came and saw Maizono wearing the suit and he finds her...cute and Maizono is blushing at seeing him staring at her in awe, but then she apologizes and went to Komaru's room to remove the suit, and Kirigiri reprimanded Naegi for being careless as she told him that Maizono entered the house because the front door was left open, and Naegi cringed as he get another mouthful of sermon from the Detective. Later Naegi escorted Maizono to her house while Kirigiri left to go home as Komaru secures the door to the house.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Naegi's recollection was interrupted when his mom roused him, telling him that he is going to be late for school, and Naegi shrieked when he realized that he has 30 minutes before classes start and gets up and grabbed his bag and bid his family goodbye as he heads for the front door, but then his mom noticed that he is wearing his casual attire and not his academy uniform, and there he told his mom that today is "wash day", and the academy allows students to wear their civilian attire for a day which his mom sighed and reminded him not to get careless on the way towards school.

"Got to go!"

"You be careful now, okay?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Don't rush in the streets!"

"I won't!"

"Come back early, okay!"

"I will!"

"See you later, son!"

Naegi nodded and left the house, and Komaru finished her food as she too is heading for school, and as the scene shows that Naegi left the house, a parked car is seen near it and the car's occupants saw Naegi running towards a bus, and the occupants glanced at the picture of Naegi and confirmed that he is the one they are tasked to go after, and the two men are rather bothered at seeing how ordinary Naegi looked like and wondered if they should be really be the one they are tasked to find, but his cohort said that as long as the payment is good, then it should be an easy task.

"That's our target?"

"Looks like it..."

"I can't believe we've been hired to follow that kid...he looked so ordinary..."

"Hey...I too am wondering about it, but..."

"Huh?"

"As long as you get paid...it's fine..."

"You sure about this?"

"Yup..."

The car then began moving as they saw the bus where Naegi hopped in and they began following the bus and see where it is heading and they are intent on not letting it out of their sights.

**-x-**

At Hope Peak Academy, Kirigiri arrived at the school gate wearing her casual attire and is reading a newspaper which she looked at the headlines sections, and glanced at it for a moment before stopping seeing that it is not that important and is heading inside, and despite her sharp intuitions she did not notice that a parked car is near her and the car's occupants are staring at her while holding the picture of Kirigiri, and the two men are somewhat wary as they appeared to be aware of the reputation of the Kirigiri family as a family of detectives, and it appeared that they are targeting her for some reason.

"Okay...that's her..."

"Kyoko Kirigiri..."

"I'm still not sure why we accepted this job...she's from a family of famous detectives..."

"Who cares..."

"Eh?"

"At least we're going to get paid...so let's do our job so we'll get our money..."

"Oh...fine."

"Okay."

After a few minutes Naegi came and is hurrying towards the gate, and he is barely on time for the first subject as he entered the academy and did not noticed that he was being followed and the car's occupants took their places and parked near the academy, awaiting the right time to make their move, yet one of them is still bothered at the idea of their task yet the other one persuaded him to do as told since they are being paid.

"There he goes..."

"Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Are you really sure we should be doing this?"

"Are you scared?"

"No, but..."

"We'll just do as we planned...and it'll be fine...as long as we stick to the game plan..."

"...fine!"

"Good..."

And so the two men parked their car nearby, and they await their chance to perform their tasks without attracting attention as they intend to get paid without letup.

**-x-**

Inside the academy, the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 78, where a teacher is in the midst of a lecture as he showed to them a live TV news coverage which Naegi and Kirigiri became somewhat familiar as they saw it on the news in recent days, and the subject of the lecture is about the recent passing of a well-known Japanese tycoon and philanthropist who is identified as **Burusu Waino**, and his funeral is attended by several personalities - ranging from political, to the entertainment industry, as well as the business circle and even socialites.

The news stated that Waino died in a plane crash and that his body was charred beyond recognition and that many personalities are saddened by his untimely passing, and that his last will of testament was given to his personal doctor as Waino was unmarried and has no children. Togami commented that he met Waino a few times in the past but said that he is somewhat of an eccentric man who may appeared mild-mannered but he is a bit of a grumpy old man, which Asahina argued saying that Waino is known for his charity works which causes a bit of a stand off between her and Togami over their different points of views, and the other students watched on as Asahina and Togami argued further.

"Hey! Have respect for the dead, Togami-kun!"

"Why would I? It's his fault for being careless...and since he did not find time to get a wife...he has no heir and that's what happened..."

"At least he's well-respected than you are..."

"What?"

"You may be rich, but you don't have any friends!"

"How dare you...!"

"What's wrong? It's the truth...at least Mr. Waino will be remembered...I doubt there are anyone who would remember you if you ended up dead..."

"You cur...!"

The teacher then urged the two students to simmer down and told the rest to watch the news coverage, in which it went on for another 15 minutes until it shows that his coffin was buried and one by one the attendees left the gave and the teacher gave the students an assignment in which they are to make an essay about Burusu Waino, and by then an announcement from headmaster Jin Kirigiri spoke, in which an emergency meeting is about to take place and the school will be sending students home by lunch time, And some of the students are rejoicing as the classes ended and Kirigiri left to speak with Jin.

**-x-**

Much later, it was lunchtime, and Kirigiri left the academy to meet up with her grandfather as she wanted to ask him something, and there the two men who followed her alighted from their car and approached her in a casual way by pretending to ask if she is from a well-known detective, in which she answered, and asks what do they want, and there one of the men showed her a picture of a man, asking if she knows him and claimed that she knows him.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"Are you Kyoko Kirigiri? The detective?"

"Yes..."

"Can you help us? There's this guy we are looking for...here's his picture...I believe you know him, right?"

"..."

"Can you help us find him?"

"Sorry..."

Kirigiri denies the claim and said that they approached the wrong person, and is about to leave, but the other man grabbed her from behind, holding her arms and the man in front of her punched her on her gut, weakening her and they put handcuffs on her wrists from behind, then puts a tape on her mouth as they stealthily loaded her inside the car and drives off. Minutes later, Naegi came out of the academy and is about to head home when he pass by the parking area and there the two other men alighted from their car and approached Naegi casually and asks him something, which they brought out a copy of Komaru's manga and asks him if he is related to Komaru.

"Excuse me, kid..."

"Yes?"

"Are you Makoto Naegi?"

"Yes..."

"Are you related to Komaru..."

"How do you know..."

"You see...we're big fans of her manga..."

"Really...?"

The two men claimed that they are fans and wanted to get Komaru's autograph, and Naegi politely declines as he felt that he is not in a position to give away his sister's personal information, and is about to leave when the man grabbed Naegi from behind, holding his arms, and the other man punched Naegi on his gut, weakening him and there they put his wrists behind his back and handcuffed him while taping his mouth before loading him inside the car and checked his back pack, seeing his school supplies until they find the red suit and cape, and the two men glanced at it, rather dumbfounded at what they saw, thinking it is just a silly red pajamas, yet the other man said that this is the description they were told.

"That's it? A pair of pajamas?"

"Looks like that's what we were told about..."

"I can't believe we're doing this...going all the trouble just to..."

"Easy...at least this operation was as easy as we had hoped for..."

"..."

"Come on...let's go and collect our pay..."

"Fine..."

"Good..."

And so the two men boarded the car and leave, taking Naegi with him, and none of the academy students are aware that Naegi and Kirigiri have been abducted by someone, and they have the red suit in their possession.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and though there's no action here, it did detailed the events from the previous story arc, and though it showed mostly about a funeral of a wealthy man, Naegi and Kirigiri gets kidnapped, and worse, the red suit's been taken.

Who would want to kidnap the Luckster and the Detective? Could it be that their previous enemies are behind this? You'll soon find out...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will answer your questions on who kidnapped the two and why he/she did this...and what about the red suit? You'll soon find out...

See you in 10 days or less...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	34. A Tycoon's Request

_**The Greatest Japanese Hero**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper as the current story arc is underway, wherein Naegi and Kirigiri are about to meet with their would-be abductor, and their upcoming encounter a well-known personality who enlists his aid...and that he has a secret that is similar to Naegi, and Naegi will be torn on what to do next...with Kirigiri dragged in to the mess...

* * *

Minutes later, Maizono came out of the academy, and looked around to see if Naegi is still here, and she looked around, seeing that he is not there she was slightly dismayed as she wanted to invite him to go out hanging out with her today, thinking that he left early, but she tried calling through his cellphone but there was no answer, and thinks that his cellphone is in "silent mode" and decided to let it go today, unaware that he was abducted along with Kirigiri.

"_Oh...and I wanted Naegi-kun to hang out with me..._"

Likewise, Fuhito arrived and is supposed to meet up with his granddaughter, and tried to reach her by cellphone, but there was no answer, and he assumed that she had other things to do and decided to wait for her, not knowing that she was abducted along with Naegi, and he waited, not knowing where she is and noticed that several academy students are leaving the academy and Fuhito is starting to wonder where his granddaughter went.

"_I wonder where Kyoko went...she said that she'd be out early today..._"

**-x-**

On the road, you can see a car traveling and the two men are rather getting irritated at Naegi humming, as he is laid at the back passenger seat, his mouth covered with tape and is handcuffed behind his back, as well as a bag is covered around his head, and the two men who took him are wondering if what they went through is worth the pay.

"HHHMMM...!"

"Shut up, kid...we won't hurt you..."

"Geez...can't you shut him up?"

"He is...we taped his mouth..."

"Is he really worth the trouble...?"

"If the pay isn't good..."

"Fine..."

"We'll be there soon...so a little patience here..."

**-x-**

Also on the road, the two men are also traveling, and surprisingly, they were calm as Kirigiri stay still as she is observing her surroundings as she too is gagged, handcuffed and her head covered in bag, and all she could do is wait for the right moment before making her move, and she could only assume that Naegi would come believing that he is wearing the red suit and can sense her in danger, but she is unaware that Naegi has also been taken and the red suit in the hands of his kidnappers.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_ Look at what's happened to me,_  
_ I can't believe it myself;_  
_ Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_ Should've been somebody else._

_ Believe it or not,_  
_ I'm walkin' on air,_  
_ I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_ Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_ Who could it be?_  
_ Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 34: _****_Taikun no R_****_ikuesuto_**

The scene shifts at the Outskirts of Tokyo, where you can see what appeared to be an abandoned airport with an airstrip, where it appeared to be in good condition despite it not being used in a decade or so, and there a man, who appeared to be in his 70's, is waiting outside, and he is standing there patiently and is checking his wristwatch, as he is expecting someone, and soon two cars arrived in a three-minute interval, and the first car parked, where two men emerged, bring out Naegi, his mouth gagged and in handcuffs behind his back, and the two men were given their pay as they load the boy inside another car.

"Here you go...as promised...the kid..."

"Thank you...his bag..."

"Here...although it only contained school supplies and a red pajamas..."

"That's good...here is your pay..."

"Okay...anything else?"

"No...you did your job...well done..."

"We'll be going then..."

"Thanks again..."

Then the second car parked, and two other men came out, bring Kirigiri, who is also gagged and in handcuffs, and the men load her inside the car where Naegi is in, and the men were given their pay and they left, and then the other two men gave the man Naegi's backpack, and when he checked it, he finds the red suit and thanked the two men and told them that they can leave, and the four men boarded their cars and left, and there the man boarded the car, removed the bags from the two teens' heads, allowing them to see him, and went inside the abandoned airport, amid Naegi humming and trying to break free but is unable to do so while Kirigiri examines the airport once inside.

As the car came to a stop, the man came out, carrying Naegi's backpack and approached a man who is sitting on a wheelchair, and he appeared to be in his 80's, and both Naegi and Kirigiri stared wide-eyed at seeing the man in the wheelchair, as they recognized him from before, having seen him and there the man in the wheelchair opened the backpack, bring out the red suit, and there the other man went to the car, unlocking the handcuffs, then removing the tapes from their mouths, and set the two teens free, and Naegi approached the man in the wheelchair while Kirigiri remained stoic as she tries to figure out what is going on right now as Naegi converses with the elderly man.

"Hello, lad..."

"It...it can't be...! You're Burusu Waino! You're...still alive..."

"Surprise, surprise..."

"But...we saw you live...you were buried...and..."

"Quite a show I pulled off...no?"

"Um..."

"I've heard a lot about you...a mere normal boy who is so LUCKY getting selected to study at such a prestigious academy..."

"Well..."

Kirigiri approached the elderly man, who is identified as well-publicized tycoon and philanthropist **Burusu Waino**, and asks him, if not demanding, why they brought him here and there the other man, identified as **Rusiusu Fokuso**, came to her, apologizing for the "rough handling" but stressed that this was needed as they are needed to be brought here in secret, and Naegi, seeing the red suit in Waino's hands, tries to psyche him into thinking that it was just a "harmless costume", and made it appeared that it was bought for an upcoming cosplay contest, but Waino answered him back, shocking Naegi.

"About that...you see...it's a costume...Hope's Peak Academy is having a ball...a costume ball...so I bought it so I can wear it..."

"No need to hide it..."

"Eh?"

"I know about this suit...and you..."

"What...?"

"A few months ago...you were approached by an alien spacecraft...approached by aliens...and gave you this suit that gives you superpowers...and I have seen you using it on several occasions..."

"Wha...what...how...?"

"And that lovely lady friend of yours acts as your partner-in crime-fighting...quite a dynamic duo, if I say so myself..."

Waino told Naegi that he is aware that the red suit is given to the user by a UFO, and how it works, and that Naegi was chosen to become the user and said that he knows that Naegi has been using it for the past several weeks, and said that he knows that only Naegi can use the suit and not anyone else, and said that Kirigiri has been acting as Naegi's "reluctant partner" and the two teens have become "inseparable" since then, and Naegi blushed as he felt that Waino misunderstood the relationship though this made Kirigiri suspicious and approached the elderly man and wanted an explanation on why they brought her and Naegi here and it had to be a secret that is away from the public eye.

"So why drag us here?"

"My apologies for the rought treatment...but it had to be done...I can't afford to let the public know of my true status...and after observing you for months...I realized that I had to enlist your aid..."

"So tell us...what the idea and why brought us here?"

"Because I need your help...you...that Naegi...and the suit..."

"For what? What's the purpose of getting our help?"

"I need you to help me get the last will of testament..."

"What?"

"You heard me..."

Kirigiri glared while Naegi stared wide-eyed when told that Waino is enlisting their aid in using the red suit to retrieve something from his personal doctor, whom Waino identified as **Resuri Tonpukinsu**, and there Waino stated that the item he wanted to retrieve is the last will of testament, and he intended that Naegi help him get it back, as he wanted to get the will back to ensure that it won't be used in a malevolent way. While Naegi is unsure, Kirigiri felt that something is amiss and asks what if she and Naegi turn down the request, and there Waino made his stand on the issue.

"Why not make a new will...?"

"Doing so would mean blowing up my cover...and i can't do that..."

"What if Naegi-kun and I turn down your offer...?"

"If you turn me down...I will expose you to the world..."

"You know what you're saying, do you?"

"Of course...I've been observing you for months...and I have proof..."

"What?"

"Behold..."

Kirigiri and Naegi stared wide-eyed as Waino threatened that he would expose Naegi to the world about his exploits, and when asked by Kirigiri if he is bluffing, Fokusu inserted a videotape and there the footage shows the following scenes that involved Naegi himself, and the following scene shows:

\- That Naegi was approached by the UFO,

\- Naegi landing to the ground before being apprehended by paramedics,

\- Naegi fleeing the condominium during the Celestia Ludenberg case as well as apprehending Bonnie and Clyde.

The two teens were caught off-guard by this and there Kirigiri asks why is he doing this and why ask Naegi to retrieve something like his last will of testament, and Naegi asks why not make a new one, and there Waino stated that he cannot since he is LEGALLY dead.

"I already told you...I can't risk blowing my cover...my rival would use this against me and might make an attempt on my life..."

"But still..."

"I need to get the last will of testament...and make sure that it won't be used by greedy hands..."

"Why go so far and pretend to be dead..."

"Because I had to...being a philanthropist and a wealthy old man...many are aspiring to get my fortune...and I want to leave everything to charity...my enemies would do anything to get their hands on it...and that's where someone once close to me took advantage...and that's where we are right now..."

"Waino-san..."

"Rusiusu...please explain to these kids in clear detail..."

"Very well...you kids...it's like this..."

Fokusu then steps in and explained that he intend to hand over the last will to his charity foundation he founded as he chose not to leave his fortune to his business partner **Dereku Pawasu**, as Waino and Fokusu discovered that Dereku amassed his fortune through illegal means and managed to keep himself "clean" from the law, having set up illegal gambling schemes such as a secret casino all over Roppongi, and that Fokusu accidentally discovered that Tonpukinsu, having tricked Waino into handing the will to her on the basis of safekeeping the will, plans to sell the will to thew highest bidder, and suspected that Dereku would be among the potential buyers, and since then she went into hiding, and after suffering a stroke, Waino and Fokusu decided to stage Waino's death so that both her and Dereku would lower their guards and make them plan to plan an exchange of getting the will.

Then in the recent months, Fokusu accidentally saw Naegi being approached by a UFO, then subsequently saw him flying with the red suit before the teen is taken away by paramedics, and since then Fokusu used means to track down Naegi and recorded his exploits and in turn discovered that Kirigiri is involved and since then he and Waino planned to meet with the two teens, and thus led to their current situations. Kirigiri asks Waino if he really go to such length just to acquire Naegi's services, and Waino stated that he is dying, and all he ever wanted is to get the will back and have the beneficiary's name on it, and begged Naegi to accept his request.

Naegi and Kirigiri huddled and they began discussing whether to accept Waino's request or not.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What do you think, Naegi-kun?"

"..."

"This might be risky...are you going to accept his request..."

"I...suppose I do..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...he does have a point...and I think this itself is a good deed...I think I'll help him get the will back...at least it'll help set things right and give him a good way before he dies for real..."

"Naegi-kun..."

Kirigiri appeared to be cautious about the matter, though Naegi appeared sympathetic towards Waino's plight, and after some thinking, Naegi told her that he is considering in accepting Waino's request though she is still hesitant and asks Fokusu if he meant what he said about once he gets the will he would name his charity foundation as the sole beneficiary, which Fokusu confirms it, and after some thought, and worrying that Naegi might get embroiled in an unexpected situation, she reluctantly accepted the request and both teen told Waino that they accepted the request, and Waino nodded, and Fokusu then motions the two teens to follow him as he is going to lay out the plans on how to find Tonpukinsu and retrieve the missing will.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Roppongi, the scene shifts to a hotel where a woman in her 50's is seen residing in her rented room, and the woman is identified as Resuri Tonpukinsu, and she is holding a small envelope and she is smirking at what she is holding while watching the TV news about Waino's "funeral" and "burial", and she then glanced at the envelope and she appeared to be talking to it as she is talking to someone and she smirked as she is pleased with the things she felt are going her way.

"_With this will...I'm going to be a rich lady...and I got to thank Burusu for that...too bad he's dead...I'd love to see him grovel before he died..._"

Tonpukinsu is planning to sell the will to the highest bidder and she picked up her cellphone and is planning to bargain with someone who might be interested at the envelope, which contains Waino's last will of testament.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within Roppongi, the scene shifts to a corporate building where two men, who are businessmen in nature, are seen at the corporate office, having arrived after attending the "funeral" of Barusu Waino. they are identified as Dereku Chikara and **Pakuson Pawasu**, the father and son, who were business partners with Waino, but they were secretly conspiring to usurp Waino's fortune and increase and expand their financial empire, and they even secretly set up illegal gambling within Roppongi that caters gambling-hungry patrons. With Waino "dead", the father and son are now discussing on their next move after learning that Waino's last will of testament went missing.

"So...Waino's dead...but the last will went missing..."

"So what, dad? It's just a paper...we don't need it..."

"Of course we need it, you idiot!"

"Dad!"

"The will contains the money and fortune he invested, and once we have it...we'll alter the name and put my name on it as sole beneficiary! We'll be richer and expand our empire!"

"You're too greedy, dad..."

"Of course...that's how we reach power..."

"Geez..."

As the father and son continued their bickering, their argument eventually ended as Dereku assigned his son to oversee the gambling den in the form of a secret casino, and Pakuson reluctantly do as his father ordered him to.

**-x-**

Later that night, the scene shifts to a nearby hotel, and there Fokusu leads Naegi and Kirigiri to their rented room, and Fokusu is paying the bills so the teens won't have any problems, as the middle-aged man is also shouldering the food expenses and told the teens to rest up as they are heading to the abandoned airport where they will be using a private plane and head for Roppongi airstrip to head to a nearby hostel where Naegi and Kirigiri would make a temporary camp there as he will give more instruction in the next morning so the teens would begin their secret mission to find Resuri Tonpukinsu and retrieve Waino's last will of testament.

"Okay...you rest up...we have the whole day tomorrow..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

"Remember...this would be a covert operation...we need to find Resuri and where she is heading...she has the last will and we need to get it before she tries to sell it..."

"I understand..."

"And when we get the will...what next?"

"I'm sure Waino knows what to do next, Naegi-kun...now rest up, you two..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

Fokusu told them that he will pick them up at 11:30 tomorrow and he will give them free take-out lunch and they are to leave the airstrip at 12:00 sharp, and Naegi reluctantly nodded as Fokusu took his leave and Kirigiri picks up her cellphone to find out that her grandfather have been calling her for hours and she decided to call him to let him know what she got herself and Naegi in to, knowing that he would be surprised once she tells him about the situation she and Naegi are currently in.

Likewise, Naegi used the room's telephone to call his home and had to come up with an alibi so as not to complicate matters as he knew that telling them the REAL reason would cause the situation to blow out of proportion, and thus lied to his mom under the pretext of spending with a friend's house to do a "study guide", and thankfully, his parents took the alibi and told him to be careful, and Naegi sighed in relief, and puts down the phone, just as Kirigiri finishes her talk with Fuhito, and the two are finding themselves reluctantly sharing a bed.

"...and that's that..."

"...I see..."

"I trust you'd keep it a secret, grandfather..."

"Of course...but how long will you..."

"In less than a week, I suppose..."

"You two be careful out there, okay?"

"I will...goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Kyoko..."

After that, the two teens drifted to sleep as they are having a "busy day" tomorrow and they wondered what awaits them as they are going to commence a mission to find the doctor who is holding Waino's last will of testament which she is said to be residing somewhere in Roppongi, and Kirigiri is wondering if Waino would keep his word about keeping Naegi's secret a secret.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter, and though there's no action here yet, it did detailed the events of how Waino and Fokusu were able to know about Naegi and his exploits, and why they brought him and Kirigiri to a secret place to enlist their aid, and that's where the adventure begins, as Naegi is about to do a retrieval mission of sorts.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will start the adventure as Naegi and Kirigiri go to Roppongi to begin their mission...and this would caused them a bit of...trouble...

See you in 10 days or less...

Reviews and comments are welcomed...

:)


	35. Ruckus In Roppongi

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

**Merry Christmas** to you Danganronpa fans out there!

As a Christmas treat, here's the next chapter, since I normally update every week...but I decided to bring this next chapter as thanks for your reviews and support...so here it is...

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper as the current story arc is underway, wherein Naegi and Kirigiri are heading to Roppongi to commence their mission to find Resuri Tonpukinsu and retrieve the last will of testament, though they would soon find out that it's not going to be an easy task...

* * *

The time now is 7:00, and the alarm clock rang, in which Kirigiri woke up and stretched her arms, as she had a peaceful sleep, and there she slowly recalled yesterday's events, and there she realized that she and Naegi are in the midst of doing a covert mission to retrieve an important item for Burusu Waino, as the tycoon had to keep up his "deceased status" so as not to alert Dereku Pawasu from suspecting anything. She now realized that this mission won't e easy and she and Naegi can't back out on this since Naegi's secret is on the line.

"_Oh yeah...I guess we'll have to skip classes today..._"

She then glanced at Naegi, who is still sleeping, and she sighed as she somewhat envies him at seeing that there is no hint of worry on his face, so she went to his side and gently wakes him up, and reminded him of what they are supposed to do today, in which he slowly gets up and recalled why he and Kirigiri are doing at the hotel, and the two teens began talking about what to expect today knowing that they are going on a covert mission.

"I can't believe we'd be spending the day here looking for Waino-san's doctor..."

"I know..."

"Are you upset that I agreed to this...?"

"Not really...I guess this is worth the challenge to take as a detective..."

"What if we did find her and the will...?"

"Then we give it back to Waino-san...and hopefully he keeps his word..."

"You're right..."

"Let's go, then..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 35: _****_Roppongi de Sawagi_**

The time now is 11:30, and both Naegi and Kirigiri are still inside the hotel's room, as they are awaiting for the arrival of Rusiusu Fokusu, in which he will tell the two teens on what instructions they are to take, and the two teens waited patiently, and Naegi just puts on the red suit on his backpack and they appeared to be okay, having eaten their breakfast and yet Naegi wondered if Kitsune would really pay the hotel bills since the receptionist hasn't called them.

By then a knock on the door is heard and Kirigiri opened it, where Fokusu is standing and she motions him to come in, and there Fokusu sees that both teens are ready, and is pleased that preparation are on the way, and there he informed them that he has paid the hotel bills and said that they are going to have lunch at the ground floor's restaurant, which Naegi asks why they're having lunch this early, in which Fokusu told him that they are leaving the airport soon.

"As I told you before...we have the whole day to cover..."

"..."

"And we need to get there so that you two can commence in finding Resuri and see if she has the will...and if she do have it...you will have to prevent her from selling it..."

"I know, I know..."

"Good. We're heading out and you need food to keep up your stamina..."

"..."

"I take that as a yes..."

"..."

Kirigiri was silent as Fokusu leads the two teens out of the room and head for the elevator and soon they are at the ground floor where he led them to the restaurant and the receptionist greeted them, which Fokusu asks for a table for three and there she led them to a table where the trio took their seats and Kirigiri noted that the time now is 11:45, and asks him why leave for the airport at such an early time, in which Fokusu told her that at Roppongi, after lunch is the peak time where Pawasu's goons are manning a secret casino and that's where Tonpukinsu is likely to meet up with Pawasu, and there's the possibility where she would sell the last will of testament to him.

"...and that's why we need you to get there early..."

"...so that we would prevent her from making the transaction..."

"Right."

"What about you?"

"I can't afford to be seen...Pawasu thinks I know where the will is...and I can't let him get me..."

"So you'll be using us as bait..."

"Let's not be harsh...I already told you how things would..."

"Very well...I understand..."

And so Fokusu ordered the food and the two teens ate lunch, and by 12:30 the trio left the hotel and they went to the abandoned airport where Waino is waiting, and there Kirigiri and Naegi are told that a private pilot will take them to Roppongi, though Fokusu will accompany them there and the two teens left to head for the private plane, in which Waino and Fokusu had some words before he departed, and soon the private plane left the ground and is heading for Roppongi. Waino watches the plane leave through the window and then went back inside, as he felt that his time is getting shorter and hoped that Naegi and Kirigiri succeeded in their mission and get the last will of testament back.

**-x-**

About 10 minutes later, the scene shifts inside the plane, where Kirigiri is staring at the windows as Naegi took off his clothes and is putting on the red suit, and she sighed as she gets to see Naegi in the near-nude which he blushed and apologized, and wondered aloud if he would find the time in experimenting with the red suit to see if there are any other hidden powers, which Kirigiri would answer back.

"You should have figured that out when you had the time..."

"But my only free time is on weekends...and I can't let my parents suspect me of doing something silly..."

"Then you shouldn't have lost that instruction book..."

"I was drunk at that time...!"

"Then go to a secluded spot and try to experiment using your thoughts..."

"But..."

"We came this far...we can't turn back now..."

"But how do we get the will back without..."

Fokusu overheard the conversation and approached Naegi, and whispered something to him in which he told Naegi that if he concentrates and focus on a certain object, he would make his mind go "blank", then "push", and his targeted object would move, and Naegi blinked his eyes at what Fokusu just told him, and as he gave the two teens a recap on what they are going to do once they arrive at Roppongi, he went back to his seat and Naegi decided to try out what Fokusu told him and he glanced at Kirigiri, in which she noticed him staring at her.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Stay still..."

"Huh?"

"I'm giving it a try..."

"What are you...?"

"Mind blank...then push..."

As Naegi appeared to be focusing in staring at Kirigri, she was startled when she was levitating in the air before being thrown at the seat behind her, and there Naegi is surprised at what he just did, and tried again, where this time her skirt went up exposing her panties and she shouted at him on what he is trying to do, and there Naegi explained to her what he just did and there she asks him on why he is doing it just now.

"I...I did it...!"

"What did you do just now?"

"I used telekinesis..."

"Through the red suit...?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a first..."

"Wait...how did Fokusu know about that...?"

"!"

By then both teens went silent while staring at Fokusu, who is reading a magazine, as the two realized that Fokusu seemed to know about the "mechanics" of the red suit, and they are tempted to ask him more questions but then realized that the plane is soon about to land at a private airport in Roppongi within 10 minutes. Naegi then puts on his civilian clothes as Kirigiri prepares her bag as they are getting ready to depart from the plane.

**-x-**

About 15 minutes later, the scene shifts at the private airport of Roppongi, where you can see a few people are embarking and disembarking from their planes, and Naegi and Kirigiri are heading for the airport after being seen off by Kitsune and then the two exited the airport and hailed a taxi, where she asks the driver to take them to an inn which they were allowed, and during the ride, Naegi and Kirigiri are discussing about how Fokusu know about the telekinesis ability of the suit, and the driver is starting to get bothered at what he perceives as a "crazy talk".

"I guess Fokusu must have been watching me all this time when using the suit..."

"But it doesn't add up..."

"Huh?"

"How did he know about the suit's telekinesis?"

"What are you...?"

"What you did on the plane is based on what Fokusu told you before you tried it..."

"Then...wait...I'm getting something..."

"Naegi-kun...?"

By then, Naegi gets a "holographic image" via the taxi's mirror, where it shows that a limousine appeared as Fokusu is about to board his plane, and several men came out and abducted Fokusu, causing Naegi to tell her what he "saw", and the taxi driver freaked out and ordered the two teens to get out, terrified that the passengers may be high on drugs, and there Naegi removed his clothes and the driver saw him wearing the red suit, and he became more terrified and drives off, and Naegi told Kirigiri to go ahead as he ran off and jumped, flying to the air, only to hit a high lamp post and he fell down onto a bush, and Kirigiri sighed at seeing what Naegi just did.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, after settling in on a nearby inn, the two teens decided to stick to the instructions that Fokusu told them and the two went to what appeared to be a local joint, where it is soon revealed to be a secret casino where wealthy businessmen came and gamble, and it was thriving, and Naegi was surprised that no one from Roppongi's local authorities seem to notice this and Kirigiri deduced that Pawasu may have some connections with some of the police, and this may explain why the casino would continue uninterrupted.

"This place...it's thriving..."

"Indeed..."

"Then how come...?"

"Dereku Pawasu..."

"Huh?"

"He appeared to have some influence with this area's police..."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...I believe Pawasu gave the police some bribe to keep their mouths shut...and thus the joints like these continue to thrive without interruption..."

By then they saw a gambling game where a ball would be spun around a wheel, and there she noticed that gamblers were losing the bets and she sensed that something is amiss and whispered to Naegi about it, and she asks him to they to get a holographic projection on that table which Naegi reluctantly did, and soon he discovered that the table where the spinning ball game is rigged, where a button is secretly attached and with a press of a button, this would cause the ball to jump and land onto a random number, thus the gambler would easily lose the bet, thus the betting supervisor would reap the collection non-stop.

As Naegi whispered to her what he discovered, Kirigiri decided that they should split up and look for one of Pawasu's men so that once they find him, they can try and capture him and extract information, and as she is loitering around, the joint's owner, who is revealed to be a close aide of Pawasu, noticed her, and though he wanted to dismiss it as a mere minor, he would soon realized that she is Fuhito's granddaughter, and he secretly called Dereku Pawasu and told him about the situation and the two would exchange words.

"...and that's the situation, boss..."

"Blast it!"

"Boss...?"

"Catch her and take her some place!"

"And?"

"Waste her! Kill her! do whatever you can! We can't let her blab her way to the authorities outside Roppongi! It'll be a problem for us if she opens her mouth to someone!"

"You sure, boss?"

"Of course!"

Fearing that she might expose the joint's secret casino despite having police protection, Pawasu ordered his aide to have his men take her somewhere and kill her off, and the aide nodded and summoned his goons and told them who their target is, and as the goons began looking for Kirigiri, the aide noticed that Naegi is also loitering, and seeing him as an eyesore, as well as seeing that he doesn't seem to be gambling, he ordered another set of goons to throw Naegi out, and the goons nodded, and they soon approached Naegi and carried him by his arms and headed for the back exit.

"Hey!"

"Come on, kid..."

"Let's go..."

"What did I do?"

"You're loitering around..."

"It's against the rules..."

"You didn't have to drag me...!"

"Sorry, kid..."

"No minors allowed..."

The goons then threw Naegi out and he collided with some trash cans and luckily, he was wearing the red suit underneath his clothes thus he is unharmed, and he began to find a way to get back in as Kirigiri is still inside the joint. However, he noticed that the goons who threw him out are now guarding the back door, so he has to think of a way to get back in without attracting attention, as he is worried about what situation Kirigiri would get herself in.

Meanwhile, inside, Kirigiri is standing at a corner looking around, and she noticed that Naegi is nowhere in sight and she wondered if he ran into some trouble, and by then she noticed that several henchmen arrived and surrounded her, and she sensed that she is about to get into trouble as she noticed that the patrons of this joint appeared to be ignorant and are focused only on gambling and winning money, not noticing the commotion in front of them.

"Kyoko Kirigiri..."

"Sorry, missy..."

"We can't let you loiter around here..."

"Hey!"

"We got something in store for you..."

"And it's gonna be on the house...!"

"Let go of me!"

"No can do..."

"No one's gonna help you..."

As Kirigiri is about to take action, the goons held her and the rest used their bodies to cover up the scene as one of them punched her on her gut and she is weakened and there the goons dragged her away towards the backdoor and carried her inside a waiting car, just as Naegi saw what is happening and is about to go help her when two goons blocked his path and held him, and the car left in an instant and Naegi is now worried at what they are about to do to her. Left with no choice, Naegi removes his trench coat and the goons are baffled to see him wearing the red suit and cape, and as they are about to attack him, Naegi went on the move, moving at fat speed and delivered a single punch, sending them colliding against the wall, knocking them out, then he gets a holographic image revealing where the other goons took Kirigiri and Naegi then ran before jumping in the air, flying as he went towards where Kirigiri is taken.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a mountainous area where the car stopped and the goons are dragging a weakened Kirigiri, and they are carrying a shovel as they intend to bury her alive, and she is mentally wondering where Naegi is, and the goons snickered as they find her attractive yet they had to obey their employer in order to keep the secret casino a secret, thus they told her that it is nothing personal about what they are about to do her.

"Sorry, missy..."

"..."

"Nothing personal..."

"We're just following orders..."

"We can't let a cu detective like you spilling the beans about the joint..."

"..."

"At least you get to go to heaven..."

"When you're dead..."

As the goons began digging a hole, the rest are restraining Kirigiri, and by then Naegi arrived, landing badly over the car's hood, surprising the goons and there Naegi went into action as he began fighting off the goons, and despite the goons using shovels, they were no match for the Luckster and they were beaten and hurt badly, But then one of the goons took a shovel and is about to struck him and Naegi began using the telekinesis that he figured a the plane earlier.

"Mind blank...push..."

The suit's telekinesis activated and the goon was thrown back, and he and the other goons got spooked and they decided to retreat to their car and speed away, but the driver decided to take a risk and went towards Naegi, intending to run him over, but Naegi crossed his arms and duck, and the car struck the teen, but the car was instead thrown over and spun around until hitting the ground, and the impact caused an explosion, charring and killing all the goons inside and Naegi checked on Kirigiri, who has slowly recovered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun..."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really?"

"What now?"

"There's no car...and we'll have to get back to the city..."

"But how?"

"We'll have to walk..."

Seeing that there is nothing much they can do, the two teens decided to move on and try to find a way to get back to the city and resume finding Resuri and get the will back and return it to Waino.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and while there is no breakthrough yet, you get to see Naegi in action usig the red suit, while at the same time he discovered another hidden power from the red suit, yet he and Kirigiri are baffled as to how Fokusu knew about the suit's telekinetic power and how he was able to tell Naegi about it..

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter continues as Naegi and Kirigiri continue to find their target and retrieve the last will, while at the same time the villains of this arc will be introduced...

See you in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	36. The Last Will

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story gets deeper and deeper as the current story arc is underway, wherein Naegi and Kirigiri still stuck in the "mission" they are tasked to do, but soon they are about to discover something that would connect to their current situation and would partially make some sense as far as Naegi is concerned...

And a **Danganronpa 2** character makes an appearance here...so you get to see one once the next story arc is approaching...

Here it is...the final chapter of 2015...red on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the streets of Tokyo, where a young girl is walking, and she appeared to be that of a 17-year old teenager. She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front.

This girl is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. She also wears black thigh highs and white shoes.

She is identified as **Chiaki Nanami**, and she studies at Hope's Peak Academy, and is given the title of "Super Duper High School Gamer", due to her talent in video games. Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She often uses gaming terms and game references. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breath when she's playing games.

Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during class trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration.

While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical. She doesn't really understand how romantic love works and she is curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion.

As Chiaki is walking towards an internet cafe to play a newly released online game, a van is seen following her and soon it zoomed past her and stopped on the side where three soldiers came out and grabbed Chiaki and is forcing her to get inside the van, scaring her and she tries to resist their advances and tries to scream out for help.

"What the...?"

"You..."

"...come with us..."

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry, miss..."

"Nothing personal..."

"EEEEKKKK! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Quick...gag her..."

Her cry for help was quickly thwarted as she was gagged and loaded inside the van and the vehicle makes a quick getaway and the incident seemingly went ignored due to some ignorance from passerby as they felt that it was not their place to question what just happened and they continued with their daily lives and did not bother to report to the nearest police station about what they just saw a while ago.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 36: _****_Saigo no Ishi_**

Much later, the scene shifts to the corporate building in Roppongi, where the father and son team of Dereku and Pakuson Pawasu are there, as they were debriefed via a phone call that Fokusu is captured and that the two teen "troublemakers" are "taken cared of", and now the two are left discussing on how and where to start finding Waino's last will of testament, in which they could use it to expand their financial empire and make a lot of money, and the two are now discussing on torturing Fokusu in revealing the will's whereabouts so they can make their next move.

"So you got Fokusu, dad?"

"Yes..."

"So what next? We still haven't found the will..."

"We'll torture Fokusu in to telling us where the will is..."

"Save it, dad...I doubt Fokusu know about it...and if he do know...I don't think he's willing to cooperate..."

"Stop being a pessimist and try to be optimistic for once, Pakuson..."

"Look, dad...I..."

"I know what I'm doing...so why don't you just shut up and..."

By then the telephone rang and Dereku answered it, in which his secretary spoke and told him that someone wants to make an appointment with him, which Dereku was uninterested at the moment, and told his secretary to get rid of the visitor, but changed his mind when told of who the visitor is and told him that the visitor is claiming that she has brought something that even he couldn't resist, and Pakuson was listening to his father and secretary's conversation.

"The visitor is...what...?"

"Yes, sir...her name is Resuri Tonpukinsu...and she said that she is Burusu Waino's personal doctor..."

"She's alone...?"

"Yes sir...should I tell her that you're unavailable..."

"No...let her in..."

"Sir?"

"Tell her that I would entertain her..."

"Very well..."

Dereku then told the secretary to let the visitor in, and soon the visitor entered Dereku's office, who turn out to be none other than Resuri Tonpukinsu, and she bowed to him and is holding what appeared to be a handbag and told him that she wished to do business with which the two men are staring at her with curiosity and are wondering what she has something in store for them and why would she said that she wanted to do business with them

**-x-**

The next scene shows that both Dereku and Pakuson are staring at Resuri, in which she is standing before them, and a rather awkward silence ensured in which she is staring at them with a certain intent, and Pakuson is starting to get rather impatient, wondering why Barusu Waino's personal doctor wanted to meet with him and his dad, and is tempted to deal with her but Dereku held him back, and there he initiated the discussion and asks why she came all the way here just to meet with him and what kind of business she wished to transact with him.

"So, Miss Tonpukinsu...what brings you here to my humble office...?"

"I have something to offer you..."

"Excuse me?"

"A business proposition if I may...and this offer is something you couldn't resist..."

"Really...? And what would that might be...?"

"The last will of Burusu Waino..."

"What did you say...?"

"You heard me..."

Resuri said that she claims that she can help him get the last will that has eluded him for the past few weeks and said that she is willing to tell him where to find it and can give it to him if he is willing to pay her a certain amount, which Pakuson finds it absurd and borders on extortion, but Dereku appeared to be a bit skeptical at this yet he is willing to take a risk and gamble on it if it would help him get his hands to the last will of testament and spoke to Resuri and said that he is willing to meet her price if she means what she said.

"Do you know what you're trying to say...?"

"Yes."

"You know where the last will is?"

"Yes...I do..."

"And how would I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me..."

"Are you sure?"

"If you're interested, that is..."

Dereku said that he is having second thoughts about accepting her terms claiming that Fokusu is in their hands and are about to interrogate him but Resuri said that interrogating Fokusu is useless as he himself doesn't know where the last will is, and said that she can tell him where he can find the last will if he accepts her terms and offer and Dereku appeared conflicted and there Pakuson began berating Resuri and said that she is lying about it and yet Resuri rebutted Pakuson's claims, igniting an argument between the two as Dereku is conflicted and tries to pacify the two warring individuals before the shouting reaches the ears of his secretary.

"Look here, you old hag...!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You think you can just waltz here and claim to know where the last will is? Who are you fooling with?!"

"I did not come here to pull a practical joke on you..."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here and..."

"If I see that this is a time waster on your father's part...then I will leave..."

"Leave now or else I'll call security..."

"Foolish boy..."

Dereku then stepped forward and urged the two to calm down and told Resuri that he is willing to accept her offer and asks her how much does she want in exchange for the last will, in which she said that she wants at least ten million Yen, and Pakuson was livid at the offer yet she said that with the illegal casinos that the Pawasu's set up, they have earned more than 10 billion Yen and managed to get away with it, and the offer she asks is "half the price", and Dereku reluctantly accepted and he went to the office's vault and brought out the money, counting it and placing it in a briefcase which Resuri watches to see if the money was counted correctly.

After seeing that all the money is loaded into the briefcase, Resuri requested to Dereku to accompany her down at the parking area, which he reluctantly accepted and the two left the office as Pakuson stayed behind, as he is suspicious as what to Resuri is up to, and after a few minutes, the scene shifts to the parking area where Resuri stood in front of her car, where Dereku is still waiting for her answer as he is starting to back out of his deal as he is still holding the briefcase and asks her again where can he find Waino's last will of testament.

"Wait..."

"What is it, Dereku?"

"I fulfilled my bargain...what about yours?"

"Oh, that..."

"Well...?"

"Very well..."

"Huh?"

"Here..."

Resuri smirked as she took out something from her handbag and brought out a hand-sized envelope and told him that inside the envelope is the Waino's last will, and Dereku examined the contents and is rather ecstatic that the document he has been searching is now in his hands and he gave her the briefcase and Resuri thanked him and took the briefcase and boarded her car then left the area, as Dereku hurriedly went back inside the corporate building to make preparations on how to use the last will to his and Pakuson's advantage.

**-x-**

At the other scene Kirigiri and Naegi walked off after she used her cellphone to call the highway patrol group to pick up the remains of the goons that abducted her, and seeing that staying here would impede their mission, she and Naegi hurriedly left the scene knowing there is nothing more they can do except resume their mission - find Resuri and regain the last will of testament and return it to Waino. Little do they know that they are already too late as the two teens are walking the highway and are exploring options on how to get back to the abandoned airport and tell Waino about Fokusu being abducted, and their encounter with some goons who are under Pawasu's employ.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"..."

"What should we do?"

"We have no options...we'll have to go back to Tokyo and tell Waino-san about what happened..."

"Do we have to walk our way back there?"

"Given the area we are in...and seeing that there's no passing car...yes."

"..."

"Unless you want to go the the police cars back there and show them the red suit you are wearing..."

As the two teens walked farther away, both can hear the faint sounds of sirens, and they knew that the police have arrived and Kirigiri turns off her cellphone so that she and Naegi won't be traced should the police decided to try and contact her to get some answers. The two teens walked farther away and looked behind them to see if any police car is driving around as she is trying to keep Naegi out of sight given that he is wearing the "red suit" and cape, and she knew it would spell trouble if any prying eyes catch sight of him and mistook him for a "nutcase" in cosplay. They walked the road for 20 minutes and Naegi is starting to get worried and Kirigiri asks him for an alternative.

He is starting to think of something so that she wouldn't suggest that he go flying as he doesn't want to show up at a city wearing the "red suit", and there she suggested that they try and hitch a ride, much to his exasperation knowing that he did not have any spare clothing to hide the suit he is wearing, and feared that he would definitely be mistaken for a mental case and talked to her and suggested a different approach though she tried, she sees no other option other than hitching a ride from a passing car, and he realized that there is no other way. Going back to the crash site where the police are there is out of the question and he did not want to get questioned on why he is walking around in broad daylight wearing the RED SUIT.

"Eh? You got to be kidding me, Kirigiri-san!"

"You have any other suggestion?"

"You can't expect me to fly!"

"That's something even I don't want to use that suggestion..."

"But...hitching a ride...while wearing this suit..."

"Remove the cape and drape it on your shoulders...it'll make other drivers think you're a jogger...that's the only way to lessen the suspicions toward you..."

"Ohh...fine."

"Good decision, Naegi-kun..."

Their argument ended as Naegi reluctantly accepted her suggestion that they walked the road and hoped for a passing vehicle to pass by and try to hitch a ride back to the main road and hoped that the driver who would be willing to give the teens a ride wouldn't question Naegi on why he is wearing the RED SUIT and why is he walking like that at this time.

**-x-**

At the corporate building, Dereku is pleased that the document he is holding is indeed Barusu Waino's last will of testament and with it he can try and use it to gain access to Waino's fortune and use it to expand his illegal financial empire and Pakuson is equally pleased, though he questioned on why his dad is willing to shell out a lot of money just to get his hands on the last will, and asks him if it is okay to spend a lot over that document, though he is taken aback at seeing his dad laughing maniacally as he began addressing his son's queries and told him what he just did before making the transaction.

"I have it...the last will!"

"So you did have it..."

"See, Pakuson? I knew I can get it..."

"But dad..."

"What?"

"You had to spend 10 million just for that?"

"A small price...but it's worth it..."

"How?"

Dereku revealed that before giving Resuri the briefcase, he secretly planted a timer bomb underneath her car's gas tank compartment and watches her leave, telling Pakuson that giving her the money is a "small price" and that with the last will in his hands, he can make up for the small loss and glanced at his watch, telling Pakuson that within a few minutes their problems will be over, and Pakuson smiled seeing how brilliant his dad is and now nobody will question on how the Pawsu empire would become richer and richer.

**-x-**

At the highway, Naegi and Kirigiri are still walking, and Naegi felt bad luck hitting him as several cars passed by, and though Kirigiri did a thumb sign to signify hitching a ride, none of the passing drivers paid heed to her and went their way, and though Naegi is not pleased, he chose to remain optimistic and hoped that someone would be kind enough to give him and Kirigiri a ride back to the city, and she is rather relieved to see that Naegi is not uttering a single complaint, and assured to him that things will turn out fine.

"..."

"Be patient, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"We'll get back to the city..."

"..."

"Trust me on this..."

"...Okay..."

"Good...here comes a car..."

By then a car passed by them and Kirigiri tries to thumb a ride, but the driver ignored her, as the driver turn out to be Resuri, as she is in a hurry to get back to her hideout to count the money she took and use it to move out of Japan so that no one would find her, but unknown to her, the timer bomb is ticking away, and about three minutes from where Naegi and Kirigiri are standing, the car exploded, which took the two teens by surprise, and this prompted them to head to the scene where the car is bursting into flames.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and while there is no action here, it did highlight the last will, and Resuri paid the price for her greed, and there's no telling if she could survive such a tragic moment. Naegi and Kirigiri are there and they may be Resuri's only hope of survival.

Also, Chiaki nanami makes a cameo here and she may be a pivotal character in the upcoming next story arc...so a little patience and you'll get to see her soon...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story arc concludes in the next chapter, in which Naegi and Kirigiri makes a startling discovery about Burusu Waino, and it would show a certain part of his past on how and why he knows about Naegi's red suit and how it works...and where would this lead to now that Dereku has the last will...

See you in 2016...in 10 days or less

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	37. The Tycoon Secret Past

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story concludes where Naegi and Kirigiri are about to discover something about Waino, and how he became a tycoon and why he enlists their help in regaining the last will, and what would he give something to thew two teens in return...

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy.**

The scene shifts inside the classroom where the class of 78 are having a recess break and they noted that Naegi and Kirigiri are absent, and Sayaka Maizono is visibly worried, and suspicious as she couldn't believe that it was coincidence that both Naegi and Kirigiri are absent at the same time. She became more suspicious as her other classmates made assuming comments on why both Naegi and Kirigiri are absent at the same time, which made her feel uneasy and hoped that Naegi would show up so she can get answers from him.

"Hmm...Naegi-san and Kirigiri-dono...absent at the same time...maybe they went on a secret date..."

"don't think like that, Yamada-kun! We don't know why those two are absent!"

"Asahina-san is right! Let's wait until those two attend classes...then we ask them what happened!"

"My, my...I wonder if Naegi did take Kirigiri-san ona date..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Celestia...it's unfair to make accusations like that..."

"Hmph...what a pair of slackers..."

"Oi...take back what you said, four-eyes!"

"What...? "Four-eyes"?"

By then the teacher came and classes has started so everyone stopped making assumption about Naegi and Kirigiri's absence and focused on the subject at hand.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 37: _****_Taikun no Himitsu no Kako_**

At the highway, Naegi and Kirigiri are still walking, and Naegi felt bad luck hitting him as several cars passed by, and though Kirigiri did a thumb sign to signify hitching a ride, none of the passing drivers paid heed to her and went their way, and though Naegi is not pleased, he chose to remain optimistic and hoped that someone would be kind enough to give him and Kirigiri a ride back to the city, and she is rather relieved to see that Naegi is not uttering a single complaint, and assured to him that things will turn out fine.

"..."

"Be patient, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"We'll get back to the city..."

"..."

"Trust me on this..."

"...Okay..."

"Good...here comes a car..."

By then a car passed by them and Kirigiri tries to thumb a ride, but the driver ignored her, as the driver turn out to be Resuri, as she is in a hurry to get back to her hideout to count the money she took and use it to move out of Japan so that no one would find her, but unknown to her, the timer bomb is ticking away, and about three minutes from where Naegi and Kirigiri are standing, the car exploded, which took the two teens by surprise, and this prompted them to head to the scene where the car is bursting into flames.

As the two teens approached the scene, they noted that the car was torn to pieces while burning, and there Kirigiri saw Resuri quite afar from the burning wreckage and she approached her to see if she could help her, and Naegi followed where they saw her in a bad shape. She checked Resuri's injuries, and noted that she suffered third degree burns and she had several open wounds on her body. Kirigiri sadly realized that Resuri won't make it given the area they are in and told Naegi about it. As Naegi checked her bag to find any identification, he found her ID and both realized that Resuri is the one they've been looking for and Kirigiri asks her for any information, and the woman told her what happened before expiring.

"Your car exploded..."

"D-Dereku...that...b-bastard...he...planted...bomb...car..."

"Tell me, Resuri-san...Waino's last will...where it is...?"

"Gave...it...to...Dereku Pawasu...sold it..."

"So...Dereku has the last will..."

"He...has...Fokusu...prisoner...I was...a fool...selling Waino's will...to that...dirt bag...I now...realize...this is...karma...for stealing...Burusu's...will...so...sorry..."

"Kirigiri-san...has Resuri-san...?"

"She just expired, Naegi-kun..."

Kirigiri and Naegi went silent as Resuri died from her injuries, and though Naegi wanted to do something for her, he is persuaded by Kirigiri to leave the body behind as she sensed that the explosion would attract the attention of the police who are a nearby scene, and the two teens reluctantly left Resuri's body behind as they ran off to avoid being seen, and there they continued to try and hitch a ride back to town. Luckily a passing car showed up and the driver was attracted to Kirigiri's attractive appearance and lets her and Naegi hitch a ride. By then police arrived and saw the burning scene and began to assess the situation, unaware that someone had already beat them to it.

**-x-**

Later that day, both Kirigiri and Naegi arrived back and are at the abandoned airport where they told Waino about what happened, and though stoic in appearance, deep inside he is somewhat saddened at her passing being his personal doctor for many years. She then told him that Fokusu was abducted and Waino said that Dereku Pawasu is behind the abduction, doing this as he believed that he knows where the last will is, but now said that with Resuri giving Dereku the last will, Fokusu is now an expendable hostage.

"Looks like the situation has changed now that Dereku has the last will...I doubt that he'd let Rusiusu live..."

"What now? Are you going to abandon him?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"Do you think I'd abandon someone who's been my confidant for so many years...? Of course not. I would..."

"But since you're "officially dead"...you can''t show yourself in public...and Fokusu's only way out is..."

"Hmm...? Why did you stopped your speech, Miss Kirigiri...?"

"..."

Kirigiri then saw the laptop and observed it, seeing that the footage shows Naegi in action using the RED SUIT, from the first encounter with the UFO up until during the case involving the baseball player attacks, and as she deduced that Waino has been keeping a close eye on Naegi, and noe she overheard the conversation between him and Naegi, and listened carefully, and her deduction abilities started to kick in, and there she would soon make a startling discovery about what she had just figured out.

"Waino-san...I promise I'll find Fokusu-san..."

"Thanks Naegi-kun...You know..."

"Huh?"

"I wish I was several years younger..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...if given the chance...I could still right the wrongs I made...and soar higher like you did..."

"Well..."

"Well...it's wishful thinking now..."

"If you don't mind me asking, Waino-san...how do you know the red suit grants me powers...?"

Naegi is initially confused when told by Waino that he wished he was still in his youth and do something good, and there Kirigiri confronted Waino, revealing what she deduced from him and Naegi is shocked at what he just heard from Kirigiri.

"Waino-san..."

"Yes, Miss Kirigiri?"

"You...you had a super suit...that is similar to Naegi-kun..."

"Eh? Kirigiri-san...what are you...?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...Waino-san had a suit similar to yours...and Fokusu is his partner...they operated the same way we are doing now..."

"How could you...?"

"Fokusu knew how you could access the red suit's telekinetic powers...Waino knows that the red suit give you powers...which means..."

"...Waino-san had an instruction book...!"

"..."

Kirigiri reveals that Waino once had a suit similar to the RED SUIT that Naegi has and that Fokusu is his partner, explaining that Fokusu told Naegi how to use the red suit's telekinetic abilities, and having known Naegi using the red suit, it would show that this is the only explanation she could come up with on how and why Waino had hired men abduct her and Naegi and why he is fixated on the red suit.

Waino snickered and commented that she is indeed Fuhito Kirigiri's granddaughter, and there he started to tell them how he got the suit in the first place, telling them that 50 years ago he too encountered a UFO that came crashing down at a deserted place within Mt. Bandai, and a humanoid alien came out and is carrying a box which contained a suit similar to Naegi's except that its colors are parallel to Naegi's suit - the suit, along with the boots, is white while the cape and belt are dark green.

Waino then revealed that the alien briefly spoke to him and said to use the suit to go "greater good" before he dissipated into nothing, and there Waino took the box and contacted his business partner and friend, Rusiusu Fokusu, and showed him the suit, and after some discussion, both agreed that Waino should try it, and after that Waino discovered that by wearing the suit he has access to several powers, such as flight, strength, invulnerability, telekinesis, speed, among others.

Through Fokusu's guidance, Waino started a secret career as a crime fighter, and at the same time expand his business empire and things went well until Waino started to let success get to his head and started to use the suit for selfish purposes, which gradually causes dissension between him and Fokusu, in which he walked out on Waino, and Waino, embittered, started using the suit to cause more selfish deeds, but as the years went on, he is starting to lose sight of his goal, and with Fokusu out of his life, he is starting to become a hollow shell, almost tricked by Dereku into submitting his fotune to him, but managed to regain his composure.

After suffering from his first, but major, heart attack, Waino started to reflect on his past misdeeds and started to turn a new leaf, becoming a philanthropist and devoted his life to help the needy, and after a few years, he had his personal doctor, Resuri, take him to Mt. Bandai, the same place he found UFO, and dug a hole and buried the box where the suit is contained, and then went back to the city to continue his work. Eventually, he and Fokusu had a talk and rekindled their friendship, and both agreed that the suit remained buried so that it won't fall to the wrong hands and use for selfish deeds. As the years passed by, successive heart attacks followed, and he realized that he is due to "meet his maker" and started to make a last will in which he intends to have his fortune be given to charity, but before he could finish it, the will was stolen and asks Fokusu to help him find it, but then he was contacted by Dereku to meet with him at an airstrip.

As the days passed, he is about to board a plane when Fokusu contacted him and informed him that he discovered that Dereku is intending to plant a bomb on his private plane so that when he dies, Dereku would take over his business fortune, so Waino and Fokusu began devising a plan to counter Dereku's tactics, and along the way, both would soon discover that Resuri was the one who stole the missing will, and there he informed him about encountering a UFO and showed him the picture of Naegi wearing the RED SUIT, and Waino was surprised when showed by Fokusu about footages of Naegi in action wearing the suit, and decided that he has to enlist the boy's help, and Fokusu informed him that Naegi is studying at Hope's Peak Academy and that Kyoko Kirigiri is aiding him in using the suit, just like how Waino and Fokusu worked together during their younger days.

As the days approached and Dereku arranged their appointment, Waino went ahead with the plans and used a dummy laced with "fake organs" to create an "illusion" in which when the plane exploded and crash, the dummy would be damaged beyond recognition, and when "Waino" was found and later buried, Waino instructed Fokusu to bring in Naegi and Kirigiri, and the rest his history. Naegi is surprised after hearing the story, and Kirigiri commented that even though he claimed to have changed for the better, she stated that Waino is still the same as before, which he laughed at it but acknowledged what she said, and begged her and Naegi to help him save Fokusu, in which she reluctantly agreed to.

"Very well, Waino-san...Naegi-kun and I will help you."

"Thank you, child..."

"After that...we will get the last will and return it to you..."

"..."

"But we'll need your help in order to put Pawasu out of business by exposing his secret casinos..."

"Of course..."

"When shall we make out move...?"

"First I need to make a phone call..."

Later, the scene shifts to Dereku Pawasu's office where his son Pakuson came and told him that he has a caller and said that the caller claims to be Burusu Waino, and Dereku asks his son if he is sure about what he just said, and Pakuson gave his dad the description of Waino's voice, believing that the caller is really Waino himself and suggest that he talk to the caller himself.

"Dad..."

"What? Are you saying...?"

"Sounds like Waino himself...his voice sounds the same..."

"Maybe it's just a prankster..."

"I think you should take over...I doubt that the caller won't stop even if I put the phone down..."

"Fine!"

"Dad?"

"Give me the phone!"

Dereku took the phone and spoke to the caller, and there he is initially in disbelief that he is speaking to Waino, and when Dereku asks for proof, Waino mentioned to Dereku for proof, Waino began mentioning the secrets hat he confided to him, how their business flourished, and how he had a difficult time raising Pakuson, the secret casinos he set up, and there Dereku became alarmed, realizing that the caller is indeed Waino, and began speaking to him and offered something to him to prevent the secrets from leaking out to the public.

"So it is you..."

"Convinced now, Dereku?"

"Yes...I am...I can't believe you're still alive..."

"But for a limited time...but...I'll be willing to leave you alone...only if you give back some things you took...I know you have the last will...and I know you have Fokusu with you...so...how about we have a serious discussion here..."

"Very well...where do we meet? And when?"

"Tonight...at a highway in Roppongi. Make sure you brought what I wanted..."

"Yes...of course."

"Good."

Seeing that he had Dereku on the edge, Waino stated that he wanted to have a talk with him and asks for the release of Fokusu and give back the last will, and suggested that they meet at a deserted area within Roppongi, in which Dereku accepted, and after putting down the phone, Pakuson asks his dad if he really going to surrender the last will, but Dereku said he has no intention to do so, and though he will take Fokusu with him, he has a plan to solve everything, and he picked up the phone to call some of his men as he instructed them on what to do later.

-x-

Later that night, the scene shifts to a vacant area at a highway in Roppongi, where a car is parked and inside shows that Waino, Kirigiri and Naegi are sitting, waiting patiently for Dereku to arrive, and as they are waiting, Waino offered his apologies to the two teens for dragging them here, though she came to accept his apology and asks him what would happen if Dereku has no intention of keeping his promise, and Waino said that it is up to her and Naegi to take the next step should things went out of hand. By then Naegi asks him if he has the instruction book for the suit he used 50 years ago, telling him that he lost it a few months ago, causing Waino to laugh but ended up choking and Kirgiri gave Waino an oxygen mask to breathe, and a few moments later he regained his composure, and he was quite bemused that Naegi loses something valuable but sees this as a good way.

"So...you lost the instruction book...?"

"Um...yeah..."

"That's good..."

"How can that be good? I've been suffering and I need that book to help me...well...Fokusu did and..."

"It's for the best kid...it'll put you on the defensive...and that way you wouldn't have to be dependent on that book...it's a good exercise for the mind..."

"But..."

"Besides...I don't want you to go astray like I did...and it's best if you listen to Miss Kirigiri's advise...she knows how to steer you to the right path...also...aside from burying the suit...I burned the booklet...that way no one else can use it for silly things..."

"..."

Waino told Naegi that aside from burying the suit he used 50 years ago, he also burned the instruction book to ensure that it won't fall to the wrong hands, and said that with Naegi losing the instruction book, this would cause the Luckster to be on the defensive, and also to ensure that he won't be dependent on the book just to uncover the red suit's powers, and told him not to let the red suit corrupt him, reminding the teen that one mistake is enough and does not want another to take the same route Waino took in the past.

Waino then gave Naegi and Kirigiri an advice, in which the two teens should have mutual trust and keep one another grounded on the ground so that Naegi wouldn't get corrupted and use the suit for selfish purpose, which she accepted and Naegi nodded, but their conversation is interrupted when a van arrived at the meeting place and Kirigiri steps out to accompany Waino, telling Naegi to be ready for anything in case a double-cross took place, and a minute later, Dereku stepped out, and is rather dismayed to see that Waino brought a witness with him.

"Hello, Burusu..."

"It's been a while, Dereku..."

"You sure looked healthy for a dead body..."

"You better deliver your end of the bargain..."

"Yes...here's Fokusu...alive and intact..."

"He's not hurt, is he? And where is the last will?"

"Oh...you'll get it...when you're truly dead! Open fire!"

"!"

Waino then demanded that Dereku bring out Fokusu, and Dereku reluctantly brought out his hostage, tied up and gagged, where Fokusu is shaking his head and humming rather loudly, and Kirigiri sensed what she feared, and then Dereku's goon came out, opening fire with their guns, and though Kirigiri managed to get Waino out of the way, a stray bullet hits him, and there Naegi went into action, removing his trench coat and is wearing the red suit, jumping upward and leaping towards the opposite side, taking down several goons there he took Fokusu to a safe area, which caused the goons to open fire, but to their surprises, the bullets bounced off Naegi's back, due to the red suit's power, and this caused Dereku to call off his men to board the van told to driver to hit the person in front of him as Dereku intend to ram Naegi and plow through Waino to ensure his death.

Naegi then covered his head with his arms and the van collided against the Luckster, but with the red suit, Naegi is protected, and the van instead crashed and went upward before crashing down to the ground, exploding in the process, killing the occupants including Dereku. As Kirigiri unties Fokusu, Naegi went to Waino's side and as she checked the elderly man, she realized that Waino is struck on his chest, near the heart and right lung, and with the area they are in, Waino can't be saved, and Fokusu tries to get his friend to fight death.

"Burusu! Bususu! Don't give in! Fight it!"

"Heh...heh...glad..that you're okay, Rusiusu..."

"We'll get you to a hospital and..."

"Forget...it...can't...let...anyone see...me..."

"Burusu..."

"Kirigiri...Naegi...Rusiusu...I have...a...favor...to...ask..."

"..."

"..."

Waino requested that they bury his body here as he did not want the public to know that he is alive only to die again, and told them to find the last will and donate it to charity, and Naegi nodded as Waino said goodbye and died, and Naegi slowly shed tears as he felt that Waino deserved better than this, and Kirigiri told Naegi that they have to fulfill Waino's request and Naegi used his bare hands to dig a hole, deep enough and Fokusu placed Waino's body before Naegi covered it with soil and Waino is buried, and there Naegi saw the remains of Dereku and he touched his burnt watch, where he got a holographic image where he found where the last will is kept: a safe inside Dereku's office.

Kirigiri then told Fokusu to use his connections to call the police and give them a reason to conduct a search at the office, and Fokusu did so, and within an hour police did a surprise search, where Pakuson and some of his armed goons are taken by surprise, and are promptly disarmed and Kirigiri led the police towards the safe, and after opening it, they found the missing last will, and through her methods, Kirigiri proved that the Pawasu family was behind the murder of Resuri Tonpukinsu, and revealed the secret casinos, and within days the secret casinos were found and shut down, and Pakuson was sent to jail, while Dereku's corpse was later found.

Fulfilling Waino's wish, Fokusu had the last will given to charity and things went well, as he felt that Waino's souls is at peace. In gratitude, Fokusu personally accompanied Naegi and Kirigiri to Hope's Peak Academy and spoke to the headmaster, using a convincing alibi to explain why the two teens missed a day in class, and thankfully Jin accepted the alibi and both Kirigiri and Naegi won't be penalized. Fokusu also personally spoke to Naegi's parents and used an alibi to explain why their son did not came home yesterday, and things went well without problem.

**-x-**

A week later, news shows that Fokusu passed away due to heart failure, and both Naegi and Kirigiri are among those who attended his funeral, and another week has passed, the scene shifts to the rooftop of Hope's Peak Academy, where Naegi and Maizono are talking, where he reluctantly told her about what went on at Roppongi, and she was surprised to hear that Waino faked his death just to enlist Naegi's aid, only to die at the hands of his erstwhile business partner who stole the last will, only for Dereku to met his death.

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah..."

"I feel bad for him..."

"Me too...but...at least the last will has been given to charity...Pakuson's assets have been frozen...and he gets to spend quite a long time in jail..."

"But what about you and Kirigiri-san? You missed a day in class..."

"Fokusu-san solved it for us before he passed away...so problem solved..."

"I'm glad that you're okay, Naegi-kun..."

"Thanks..."

By then Naegi's cellphone rang and he answered it, accidentally activating the speaker and he answered it, revealing the caller to be Kirigiri, and there she told him that she is at Mt. Bandai, and when he asks her what is she doing there, she told him that before Waino's death, Waino confided to her where to find the super suit he used 50 years ago, and when she arrived at the spot where it was buried, she met a farmer who told her that the box containing the suit has been unearthed and sold to a passing teenager, which was several months ago, and there Kirigiri told Naegi the implications it holds if this teenager managed to access the suit's power.

"...and that's what happened, Naegi-kun..."

"No way..."

"I'll try to get more information and clues about this teenager...you'll have to be ready for anything..."

"Wait...if that suit...well...I'm sure that the person who bought it won't be able to use it...I mean...it functions the same thing as the red suit that I have..."

"Don't be so sure, Naegi-kun..."

"What do you mean, Kirigiri-san?"

"What if..."

"Eh...?"

Kirigiri said if the suit has the same mechanism as the red suit, then it shouldn't be a problem, but stressed that if the alien that approached Waino 50 years ago is not the same aliens that approached Naegi, then it is impossible that the suit that Waino used has a different mechanism and that the suit can be sued by anyone. She then told Naegi that she will try to find more information about this teenager, and if she couldn't find any lead, she will return to Tokyo. After that, Naegi turned off his cellphone and had a worried look, seeing that the one who bought the super suit might get corrupted if he managed to gain access to the suit's powers, and Maizono tries to cheer him up, which partially worked, but then the bell rang, signaling hat lunch break is over and the next subject is about to commence, so the two teens left the rooftop and are heading back to their classroom..

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

And this ends the tycoon arc. Though it ended in a bittersweet tone, all things went well, right? However, as shown above, Waino used to have a super suit similar to Naegi, which was given to him 50 years ago, but he buried it, and someone unearth it and sold it to a teenager. What if the suit can be used by someone else if Kirigiri thinks that it does not function like the red suit? Sounds like trouble, no?.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Thet chapter opens a new story arc, and it'll involve computers...and the three aliens finally intervene.

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	38. Missile Massacre

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a new story arc commences, in which it would highlight on Chihiro Fujisaki, and Naegi is about to get embroiled in a case which Kirigiri herself gets dragged in, as the fate of Japan, as well as the rest of South East Asia, are at stake, in which this chapter, as well as the following chapters, will show you why, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Kyushu Prefecture**.

The scene shows that the place is somewhat a peaceful place, except that it also houses what appeared to be a secret military base where weapons are secretly stored, and only a select few within the, military are aware of this fact, and right now the scene shifts towards inside the secret base, which is located at a mountainous part of **Kagoshima**, and the people living in the Kyushu Prefecture are unaware of this as they continued their daily lives, not knowing that there is something going on at the secret base. Inside the secret base, the scene shows that several soldiers and staff members are doing their rounds, and just now, a civilian arrived at the secret base after being apprehended by someone to serve as a part-time programmer.

He appeared to be a fair-skinned man that bears resemblance to a student at Hope's Peak Academy. He has light brownish-blonde fluffy hair and light yellow-green eyes. He wears light gray glasses, a long sleeved, white stripped buttoned shirt, which is stained, implying that he has already been on the run for quite some time. He also wears long dark green pants and brown slip-ons. His age is approximately late-30s to 40 years old. He is identified as **Taichi Fujisaki**, and he is not pleased at being taken here and demanded to the soldiers "escorting" him for an explanation on why he was taken here by force.

"Answer me!"

"..."

"..."

"Why did you brought me here?"

"..."

"..."

"What do you want with me?"

"..."

"..."

By then he was taken to a room and things went on as usual as the staff members seemingly appeared oblivious as to why Taichi was being held captive against his own will.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 38: __Misairu Gyakusatsu_**

**_Days later..._**

**Hope's Peak Academy**.

The scene shows that it was lunchtime and Naegi is at the roof of the academy, eating his lunch as and is rather pleased that things went well, as a few weeks passed by and he noted that since the Burusu Waino case, he enjoyed some peace as Kirigiri has not approached him that since the last case and he is enjoying life without wearing the red suit, but then his musing was interrupted when Chihiro Fujisaki came to the rooftop and his holding a cellphone, in which Chihiro tried to contact someone, but to no avail, and Naegi noticed the worried look on his classmate and decided to ask Chihiro what is wrong, wanting to help him if there is a problem.

"Chihiro-san..."

"Ah, Naegi-san..."

"Are you okay...? You looked...restless..."

"Um..."

"Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help..."

"Well...you see..."

"...so that's it..."

"Yeah..."

Chihiro then told Naegi that his father, Taichi, has not contacted him for the past several weeks, and though he sent him money for his weekly allowance, he has not called him since then, and he is worried for his well-being, and Naegi felt sympathetic and uses his optimism to cheer Chihiro up, assuring to him that his dad would come home soon which cheered Chihiro up a bit, and this showed that they bonded a bit before the bell rang and the two classmates realized that lunchtime is over so they both went back to their classroom to commence the second half of their school day.

**-x-**

Much later, When classes ended, Naegi is seen walking out of the academy and is pondering on what to do after talking to Chihiro again and learned that since the past few weeks, Chihiro has been living alone and Taichi hasn't come back since, and he wondered if there is something he could do to help, and there Kirigiri came and asks him what is bothering him, and there he told her what's on his mind, which at first made her curious until she felt that it is out of her "jurisdiction" since she thinks that there were no signs of abduction, or there are any witnesses to prove if Taichi is abducted or not.

"...I guess Fujisaki-san should contact the police..."

"Well...I guess he she should..."

"But..."

"Huh?"

"Fujisaki-san would have to wait for 24 hours before the police could make their move..."

"Yeah..."

"And since this case is still fresh...and unless abduction is proven...it's out of my jurisdiction..."

"You're right..."

By then Maizono came and joined them and there she is told by Naegi about what they discussed, and she seemed to be able to relate at the topic, as she also experienced what Chihiro had, as her father seldom comes home early, until recently when he found a new girlfriend and he now spends time with Maizono and she is somewhat spirited when Naegi said that Chihiro's situation would soon end and this made Maizono drawn closer to Naegi. At this point, Kirigiri decided to take a separate route as she has other places to go and her two classmates bid her goodbye.

As Kirigiri left, Naegi and Maizono glanced at each other as they wondered what they are going to do next, until he decided that they should pay Chihiro a visit so as to help cheer her up, which Maizono agreed as she wanted to "lend strength to unfortunate others" which was her reason for joining her idol band, and both agreed to go to Chihiro's place and they began walking as Maizono revealed that she managed to get Chihiro's address and said she knows where to go and Naegi is amazed at how she was able to prepare herself on these kind of occasions.

"You got Chihiro-san's address?"

"Yup-yup!"

"Wow...you sure are resourceful..."

"Thanks..."

"So should we go there?"

"Of course...she needs a friend's advise...and I want to help her in anyway I could..."

"Okay, lead the way..."

"Okay!"

The two teens then proceeded to head to their destination, and the time now is 17:00, and soon Naegi and Maizono arrived at the address and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, in which Naegi spoke and called out Chihiro, letting Chihiro know that they are here, and inside, you can see Chihiro taken by surprise as Chihiro did not expect any visitors and is scrambling, telling them to wait a bit as Chihiro began fixing the house, removing clothes and is seen hiding pictures of the Programmer, and after some three minutes, Chihiro opened the door and welcomed the two to the house.

"Welcome, you two!"

"Hello, Chihiro-san..."

"Hello, Chihiro-san!"

"This is a surprise...I did not expect you two to pass by..."

"Well..."

"We thought you need some company...and friends...to cheer you up..."

"Come in...come in..."

"Sorry for intruding..."

"Sorry for intruding..."

Chihiro then welcomed them and the two came in, seeing that it was quite a simple abode, and Naegi realized that Chihiro's home is quite similar to his, and there Chihiro offered his classmates some snacks and drinks and there they began talking, in which Maizono asks how things are doing here, where Chihiro's parents are, and there Chihiro said that Mrs. Fujisaki is at overseas and that Taichi hasn't been home for the past several days, though he did send Chihiro some money for the expense of the house and everything else, though Chihiro is starting to worry as Chihiro hasn't heard from Taichi for almost two weeks and there Naegi used his optimism to cheer his classmate up, which slightly worked.

"Cheer up, Fujisaki-san..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure your dad will come home..."

"Really...?"

"I'm sure he is busy with something..."

"..."

"Trust me...it'll be alright..."

"Okay..."

As the three teens are chatting, they are unaware that they are being watched, and one of them is recording the trio on video and the stalker managed to stay hidden and continued to monitor the activities inside the Fujisaki house, and later left as night time arrived and both Naegi and Maizono leaves the house, thanking Chihiro for the hospitality and assured that Taichi will show up soon. After that, things went quiet and Chihiro hoped that Taichi would come home soon, unaware of the ate that has befallen him and something BIG is about to happen.

**-x-**

At the secret base at Kagoshima, the scene shows that Taichi is in a computer room, and he is seen doing some programming, and he is being told to do it and not delay, and Taichi is seen being forced to do something against his will and tries to secretly send a distress message via text, as well as via e-mail, hoping that someone would pick up the message and let anyone know that he is being used as a tool for an evil purpose, and so far he hasn't been caught but is deliberately delaying what he is being tasked to do, hoping to buy some time.

By then an unseen person entered the room and is asking Taichi for some programs, and Taichi feigned, claiming that this is a "complex" request and it would take some time, but then an evil smirk is seen on the unseen man's face and showed him a video picture of Chihiro, and Taichi is shocked at what the just saw, and guessed that his captors are using Chihiro as a bait to force Taichi to speed up what he is tasked to do, and forcing him to do his captor's bidding.

"What the...? Chihiro...?"

"Like that, would you...if we leaked this pic to the internet and..."

"Keep Chihiro out of this!"

"So...will you cooperate? Or do we have to..."

"Don't rush me! It's not as easy as you think!"

"Then do it fast...and don't even try to escape...you know now what would happen if you..."

"Fine! I'll do it! Just keep Chihiro out of this!"

"Good to hear..."

Taichi gritted his teeth in frustration and tries to resist, but is told that if he tries to rebel and escape, Chihiro will be DEALT with and Taichi is forced to temper his actions and is forced to do what his captors are demanding him to do, and h had no choice but do as h is told to do, and the unseen man smirked as he stood there and watch how things progress.

By then the scene shifts to another area within the room where a teenager is there and is also a prisoner like Taichi. A teenage girl and is roughly the same age as Chihiro and she is identified as **Chiaki Nanami**, and it turns out that she was abducted a few days ago by the soldiers and brought here, after the culprit mistook her for a programmer when in reality Chiaki is a video game maker and there she pleads to her unseen captor to let her go.

"Please...let me go!"

"Get back to work..."

"I'm not a computer programmer..."

"Don't lie..."

"I'm only involved in making video games!"

"Don't try my patience, you bitch. Get back to work."

"Please! Let me go! I can't help you with these!"

"Brat!"

The unseen captor slapped Chiaki hard which the impact sends her to the floor and Taichi went to her side and berated him for his actions, but the soldiers aimed their weapons at the two and the unseen captor told the two to resume their tasks, and he even reminded Taichi of the consequences regarding Chihiro, and the two prisoners reluctantly went back in doing their assigned tasks.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the time now is 19:30, and there you can see Kirigiri is at the driver's seat with her grandfather Fuhito at the passenger seat, and it is shown that she got her student's license that would allow her to drive, and Fuhito is going to lend her his car so that she can go to certain areas if an investigation is needed, and told her that since all she have is a student license, he advised her not to drive recklessly to avoid trouble and penalties, in which she nodded as she would not do anything that would cost her this chance.

"You got your license, Kyoko...?"

"Yes, grandfather..."

"Remember...it's a student license...violate a law and it'll be confiscated..."

"I know..."

"Remember the mechanics of driving that I thought you?"

"Yes."

"Then you're good to go."

"Thanks, grandfather..."

After that, he directed her to drive towards their home and she is now starting to get the hang of it, and she gave a rare smile as she is starting to enjoy having a car of her own, even if it's only on a temporary basis.

**-x-**

About an hour, the scene shifts at the Japan SDF base, in which its commanders are having a briefing over internal matters, and so far things are peaceful as there are no threats to the country apart from alarming news that North Korea is doing a missile exercise and China is threatening to build an artificial Island near the Japanese border, and the leaders are discussing on what to do to China as that country is already becoming increasingly aggressive, and are now awaiting The Netherlands' final say on whether China should stop their island building or not.

"That China..."

"They're building bases when the Netherlands is still making decisions..."

"We should do something!"

"Challenge China to a battle!"

"You fool! We can't wage war with china at this time!"

"They might have nukes!"

"Calm yourselves!"

"He's right! Let's think rationally about this and..."

As the board are still talking, they are unaware that a crisis is about to come in their midst as the computers are secretly starting to get reprogrammed and soon one of the computer engineers came inside the board meeting and told them that one of the missiles is set to launch and is being directed to Fukusjima power plant, alarming the military officials and they told the computer experts to try and shut it down, but as the experts try to shut down the launching sequence, they were shocked that the computers are not responding, and the launch becomes imminent.

"It's not responding!"

"What?"

"The timer is still ticking down!"

"How did that happen?"

"We're trying all we could..."

"Try turning off the computer!"

"It's not responding!"

"Do something!"

After about 60 seconds a missile was launched and flew off which soon lands at Fukushima power plant, causing an explosion and triggered a radiation leak which causes numerous casualties, and within minutes news spread like wildfire and both the Diet, the Royal Family as well as the military, are locked in to an intense investigation on what caused this tragedy and who should be held liable for this. This also caused people all over Japan to become concerned and are wondering if his is caused by terrorists or a madman within the Diet.

**-x-**

Within an hour, an emergency meeting took place and the Prime Minister is speaking with the Minister of Defense and a few military officials and they are trying to figure out who caused the missile to launch and how did this happened, as it caused radiation poisoning to 50% of Fukushima residents and they feared that the number of casualties would rise further and they all scrambled to figure out who the culprit is and stop him before another similar problem would rise.

"How did this happened?"

"We don't know..."

"We're trying to figure it out..."

"Perhaps there is a mole in our midst..."

'That must be it..."

'No more excuses! Find out who's responsible and have him apprehended! The rest of you...find out what caused the computers to act on its own!"

'Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the people involved starred bickering, a pair of eyes is seen lurking, and an evil smirk is shown, showing that the culprits among them and is pleased that the incident is a successful test for his plans and expects that his next plans would be executed without problems.

**-x-**

At outer space, the scene shifts to the UFO ship and there the scene shifts inside where the three aliens are monitoring what happened at Japan and through unknown means hey deduced what caused the incident and Seraphi felt that this blatant act must be stopped and Ophani agrees yet Cherubi cautions them that it is not their place to intervene which Seraphi acknowledges yet Ophani said that if they let this slide and for long then the Earth would soon become a war-torn planet like the aliens' planet that has already became one.

"So...that's is HIS plan...I will not let HIM do as he pleases..."

"I agree with you..."

"Seraphi...Ophani...it is not our place to take matters into our own hands..."

"I know, Cherubi...but I cannot stand and watch that planet become a warzone like what happened to our planet..."

"Seraphi is right, Cherubi...we mustn't ignore this..."

"And what are we to do? We cannot expose ourselves to the Earthlings...!"

"We won't have to..."

"Eh?"

"What?"

Seraphi, however, said that Earth won't become one as he said he knows who will prevent the situation from happening, and both Cherubi and Ophani guessed who Seraphi is referring to, and though Cherubi appeared to be hesitant, Ophani is more than willing to agree to Seraphi's idea.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter of this new arc. It's been a while since I made such a dark story arc since the Kyoko Kirigiri arc (ch. 14-17) which included a political plot, and this is just the start, as the three aliens are said to be getting themselves involved, so expect something to happen in the upcoming chapters of this fic.

Also, This chapter answers the question on what happened to **Chiaki Nanami**, and it shows that she was abducted by soldiers and brought to the secret base to do a computer programming, which they mistakenly think that she is despite her pleas that she is more into video game programming.

**Taichi Fujisaki**, who appeared in _**Danganronpa: Another Episode**_, appears here and will also be a focal point in this arc.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another missile is is being attempted to launch...Naegi and Kirigiri are starting to become concerned about this. More on Fujisaki-san.

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	39. Another Missile Launch

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here things pick up where the last chapter left off, and the three aliens will play a role her as they are going to do something to help in this situation and save the Earth, and this means another chance encounter with Makoto Naegi, so read on and enjoy!.

* * *

**Fukushima.**

The scene shows that the place has somewhat become a ghost town after a missile struck the Fukushima power plant which caused a huge explosion and intense radiation leaking and this resulted in the prefecture to become isolated and casualties rose while many victims were hospitalized for radiation poisoning, and this caused mass hysteria, looting, evacuation, isolation, and the like, and these scenes were shown on news and the internet, and soon the public and the news media began demanding answers as to what caused such a tragedy happened and who did this.

The military and the army tried to use alibis just to cover it up as investigation is under way though this only caused more people to get agitated and soon protests began at the streets within Tokyo and other key areas all over Japan and police were mobilized to keep the protesters under control and prevent riot from worsening. Many citizens became worried and wondered if this incident might happen to their cities and they began to pray that the Diet and the military would get their acts together.

At the Japan Special Defense Forces base, the commander was being pressured by the Prime Minister and there the Minister of Defense is talking to someone, asking for results on the investigation on how a missile was remotely launched and how they were unable to stop it from being launched that resulted in multiple deaths, destruction to a power plant and caused chaos in such a high level.

"Have you found the cause?"

"No, Minister..."

"We haven't found it yet..."

"We don't know how this happened..."

"Find the cause! We can't let another tragedy from happening again!"

"We will, sir..."

"We're doing our best..."

"Give us time..."

As everyone is scrambling, the unseen individual is seen among them and is pleased at how things are and is expecting that the situation would intensify if another missile were to launch again.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 39: Betsu no Misairu Sōran**_

**Days later...**

Hope's Peak Academy. The scene shows that it was recess, and there the news of the Fukushima incident became a heated debate among the students and are wondering if there is some sort of terrorist activity and wondered someone has infiltrated the military base and launched the missiles, sending other students in a panic while others seemed to refute this claim and believed that someone is doing this just to overthrow the current Diet, and some believed this to be the case, and Naegi can overhear the debate and sees this as an anxious worry from those who watched the news.

"What a tragedy..."

"Maybe a terrorist got in the military and launched the missiles..."

"Maybe it's the end of the world..."

"Knock it off!"

"I bet there's a coup d'etat in Japan right now...!"

"The Diet's done for..."

"Knock it off...!"

"Yeah...you're scaring the students!"

As Naegi went back to his classroom, he saw some of his classmates are also debating on what caused the missile incident at Fukushima in which Yamada believed to be terrorists while Ishimaru refutes this and is convinced that the authorities are doing their best in finding the culprits with Ohwada joining the debate which soon became heated until Ohgami stepped in and urged them to calm down and not get riled by the incident. The three boys took Ohgami's word and they stopped bickering and soon recess ended and a teacher came and the next subject is about to commence.

Meanwhile, Chihiro glanced at the cellphone and is checking if there is any message from Taichi, in which there is no response, and Chihiro decided to stop worrying for now and focus on the subject at hand though Chihiro is seen deeply affected by the victims of the missile incident at Fukushima and wished there is something that Chihiro could do to help the victims and reach out to them.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the secret base at Kagoshima, where Taichi Fujisaki is seen doing something in front of a computer, and you can see that he is full of regret, in which a flashback scene shows that a few days ago, he is being forced to do a programming that allows him to remotely control the launching of a missile, and when he refused, his captor aimed a gun at him, threatening to shoot him if he refuses, and though Taichi is ready to defy his captor, the captor showed his prisoner a live feed of the soldiers outside Chihiro's house, where Chihiro is inside, and the captor told Taichi that with his word, the soldiers will go in and shoot Chihiro down.

"Chihiro!"

"Well...will you cooperate now...?"

"You can't...! Keep Chihiro out of this...!"

"Then do as you are being told..."

"You bastard...!"

"Now, now...let's just say we..."

"Stop this!"

"You better not defy me..."

Taichi stared wide-eyed at what he saw, and told his captor not to drag Chihiro in to this and his captor said that Chihiro won't be harmed if Taichi do as he is told, but Taichi tried to stall his captors until the unseen captor grabbed Chiaki Nanami by her hair and one of the soldiers aimed a gun at her head, and the Super High School-level Video Gamer shrieked at the situation .

"EEEKKK!"

"Stop! Don't harm her!"

"So...will you obey me...? or shall I kill her in front of you...it'll be in your conscience..."

"Don't hurt her!"

"Then get to work and do as you are told to do..."

"You monster!"

"Do it or I'll have her shot to death..."

Taichi stood up and told them not to harm Chiaki as she is innocent ion all this, but the unseen captor reminded him of what he is supposed to do, and Taichi reluctantly did as he is told, and that's how it happened, as he is forced to do a programming where he secretly seized control of the missile launch controls and thus resulted in the assault on mentally apologized to the victims and wished that he could find a way to get help and expose the conspirators of their transgressions and realize that Chihiro is his only hope of getting help.

By then the unseen person came in and told Taichi his next task and showed him what he is tasked to do, and upon seeing it, Taichi is on the verge of defying him realizing what his captor wants him to do, knowing that this would mean more loss of innocent lives and the potential disaster it would cause, and tries to talk his way out but his captor is deadset in making his prisoner do as he is told to do.

"Why do you want to cause another missile launch? What good will it do to you?"

"For the good of Japan, of course..."

"Why kill innocent people?"

"They're expendables...and sacrificial lambs...they're just as good as they are worth...now get back to work..."

"I...I can't do it..."

"Just do it..."

"You won't get away with this..."

"I already have..."

The unseen captor then reminded Taichi of what would happen if he tries to defy his command, and Taichi is starting to lose hope, until an idea came to his head and decided to obey his captor for now and began to start typing on the computer and the captor smirked wickedly seeing that his next plans are in motion and leaves the room, confident that Taichi will not betray him and is looking forward to the results of the next missile launch, however, he is unaware that Taichi has plans of his own, and soon Taichi is starting to get to work, hoping that he is doing something to get help without arousing suspicion.

Taichi then whispered to Chiaki and told her to follow his instruction and assured to her that they will get help and someone would rescue them from this situation.

"...and that's the plan..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"But...I..."

"Trust me on this, Chiaki-chan...help will surely come..."

"...okay..."

"Good...let's get to work..."

"..."

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where classes are held as usual, and the tension over the missile incident at Fukushima is still fresh, and the scene shifts at the classroom of Class 78, where Chihiro is glancing at the laptop in which Chihiro is gathering information on the Fukushima incident until an e-mail arrived, and upon seeing it, Chihiro became anxious and and worried, and thus Chihiro immediately leaves the classroom and this attracted Kirigiri's attention, as she us about to follow Chihiro, her cellphone rang, and upon answering it, all she got was a static signal until she hears a vague voice, and after listening to it, she became a bit serious and Naegi saw her approaching him and the two began talking.

"Kirigiri-san...who was that?"

"It's...one of the aliens...the ones who gave you the red suit..."

"Eh?"

"They told me to head to Mt. Bandai tonight...and told me to bring you with me...they want to meet with us..."

"Why would they...?"

"I don't know...we'll find out when we get there..."

"..."

"We have no choice..."

Naegi is surprised when told that the aliens who gave him the red suit contacted Kirigiri and told her to head for Mt. Bandai along with Naegi himself where the aliens said that they are going to convey an emergency message to the two teens and Kirigiri felt that something big is about to happen and there she asks him if Naegi has the red suit with him, in which he said that he has it, and there she told him that they are going to Mt. Bandai after classes, in which Naegi sighed as he realized that he is going to do another "superhero thing".

By then, a teacher came and motions the students to take their seats as the next subject is underway, and Naegi notices that Chihiro is not present, which made him wonder since Chihiro was here a while ago, and noticed that Chihiro's bag is not there as well and just as he us about to make a theory, the teacher called his attention and Naegi stood up where he is due to do an oral recitation, and there his classmates, save for Kirigiri, Togami, and Ohgami listens on.

"Naegi..."

"Yes, sir..."

"You will do an oral recitation..."

"Y-yes..."

"Now then..."

"..."

"Open your book and turn to page 45..."

"Okay..."

**-x-**

At the secret base at Kagoshima, Taichi is being pressed by his unseen captor to do a programming run and control the next missile at the Japan Special Defense Forces, and as Taichi is doing a programming run, he secretly used a bug to undermine his captor's plan, and by then his captor became a bit excited and began toggling the computer himself, programming the missiles to launch and aim it at the following targets which Taichi became alarmed upon seeing the targeted areas his captor intended to send the missiles at

\- China

\- North Korea

\- Russia

\- Iran

Taichi stood up and tries to stop his captor but the soldiers stopped him at gunpoint and the captor finalizes the coordinates and all that is left is pressing the button, and Taichi pleaded to him not to do it saying it would trigger an imminent war and loss of numerous innocent lives, though his captor couldn't care less about the consequences as he claimed that it would benefit Japan in the long run. The captor even gloated that only the strong would live and the weak will perish, which is his personal motto and no one would suspect him of triggering this event.

"Now...victory is at hand..."

"I beg you...don't do it!"

"Japan will become the talk of the world..."

"You can't...!"

"I will take over what is left of Japan...and make it a more powerful super body...more powerful than those good for nothing countries...!"

"Let go of me! You can't do this!"

"Watch well...you will witness the fall of those foolish countries who looked down at Japan!"

"No!"

The captor then presses the button and soon it causes a panic at the Japan Special Defense Force bases as the computer experts are taken by surprise upon seeing that numerous missiles are undergoing launch sequences and became concerned upon finding out the areas the missiles are set to strike at its programmed targets, and the scene shifts to the military base where the Minister of Defense is being informed of what just happened and he became alarmed when told of the scenario and feared a massive war that would cause Japan to be demolished.

"Minister! The missiles have been programmed!"

"What?"

"They are programmed to struck China, North Korea, Russia, and Iran!"

"That can't be!"

"The timer won't stop!"

"Do something! Shut the computers!"

"They're not responding!"

"Damn! Try something! Anything!"

As the computer technicians scrambled to try and override the launch sequence, the timer is ticking down and the Minister of Defense watched helplessly seeing that the launching of the missiles becomes imminent and realizes that the military and the Diet won't be able to cover those incident up from the media and as the timer reaches to 10 seconds the minister is preparing himself for the worst as the technicians are still struggling to contain the situation and picks up the phone and informs the Prime Minister of the situation.

"Ten seconds...!"

"..."

"Seven seconds...!"

"Damn!"

"Four seconds...!"

"Japan...is finished..."

"The timer stopped!"

"What?"

By then one of the technicians called the Minister of Defense and told him the that launching sequence stopped, and this brought relief to everyone at the base, until the technicians spoke to the Minister and told him something has happened and when the minister approached the computer room, he is surprised to see that the timer has been set and the launching sequence is ticking down in 24 hours, and he asks the technician what just happened in which the technician couldn't offer an explanation saying it just happened all of the sudden.

"The timer stopped...? On its own?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Did you do anything...?"

"No...we didn't..."

"Thank goodness...at least we got a respite..."

"But the timer wouldn't be stopped..."

"Try to override the computers again...anything to prevent the launching..."

"Okay..."

The minister told the technician to try and override the sequence to prevent the timer from ticking down, and he went back to the phone and told the Prime Minister of what just occurred, in which the Prime Minister became concerned as the missiles are still set to be launched towards the programmed targets and told the Minister of Defense to try and find a way to shut down the timer fearing the backlash and consequences it would procure if the missiles have been launched.

"We're doing our best, Prime Minister..."

"Try and come up with anything...if the timer reaches zero, ad the missiles launched...I won't be able to make another cover-up and the Emperor will sure ask questions..."

"I'll do what I can..."

"Investigate the technicians...there's a possibility that..."

"I doubt it...I've been keeping my eye on them..."

"Just do whatever you can!"

"I will..."

"Let me know of any developments..."

**-x-**

At Kagoshima, the unseen captor is somehow informed of what happened and approached Taichi, asking him what happened and why the missiles have not been launched and was instead have been reset to 24 hours, in which Taichi claimed that a bug may have triggered it and said that he is unaware of this and he is told to do something about it or else he would do something to Chihiro and Chiaki, which Taichi feigned obedience and when the captor left, Taichi went back into doing something in secret, in which he is trying to contact Chihiro to relay a secret message so that Chihiro would get help and lead his rescuers towards Kyushu Prefecture and expose the conspirators in order to prevent the villains from getting things their way.

Meanwhile, Chiaki remained silent as she prayed that someone would help them in rescuing them seeing that their captors are determined to cause war and feared that things would go worse if no one finds out what the culprits are up to.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as tension filled here and suspense is building up, in which Taichi Fujisaki managed to stall the villains from launching another missile, which is now programmed to strike four countries that have missiles in them, and the military now has 24 hours to override the computers or another launch would take place.

While there is no action yet, the plot thickens as the three aliens contacted Kirigiri and told her to meet them at Mt. Bandai and have Naegi brought along, and there's the possibility that Naegi would meet them personally...

Chiaki appeared as well and she is indirectly being used as a hostage to force Taichi to do the villains' bidding, and luckily Taichi managed to stall them and now he is going to try and contact Chihiro to get help and rescue him and Chiaki.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri goes to Mt. Bandai to meet up with the three aliens. Will Naegi get to meet them personally at last...? Or will this cause a tension between both parties...?

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	40. Request From The Aliens

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here things pick up where the last chapter left off, and the three aliens will play a role here as they are going to do something to help in this situation and save the Earth, and this means another chance encounter with Makoto Naegi, so read on and enjoy!.

* * *

**Japan Special Defense Forces Base.**

The scene shows that the place is somewhat a peaceful place has become somewhat noisy, and is full of tension, as every soldier and computer technicians are scrambling to try and stop the computerized timer from ticking down as the timer shows that it is 23:15 before the missiles are set to be launched and are programmed to strike at the following targets which the Japanese military feared it would cause a global backlash and subjected to reprisals from the following countries that the missiles are set to strike. The countries being targeted are:

\- North Korea

\- China

\- Iran

\- Russia

The Minister of Defense remained at the base to personally oversee the situation and is instructed by the Prime Minister to try and avert the potential disaster that might happen if the missiles were to launch and said that he'll try to inform the emperor in a manner that would not cause him to worry and there the Minister of Defense began to check on the technicians on how things are progressing, hoping that there would be at least some good news on how to avert such a potential disaster.

"How are things here?"

"Nothing much..."

"We still couldn't figure out why the timer reset by itself..."

"We need more time, sir..."

"We haven't found the cause of the problem yet..."

"For now I think there won't be another attempt to override the timer or the launching sequence..."

"That's all about it for now..."

"..."

Seeing that things haven't changed for now, he told the technician to try and override the computer program in order to regain control and shut down the launching sequence, and there he sees the clock where the missile launching sequence is ticking down with only 22:45 left, and the Minister of Defense is praying for a miracle that would save Japan from possible destruction and hoped that they get the miracle they needed to prevent another tragedy from happening like what happened at Fukushima, and what happened since World War II.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 40: **_**_Gaikoku Hito Kara no Rikuesuto_**

At the secret base at Kagoshima, Taichi is secretly trying to contact Chihiro, with little success, knowing that there isn't much time and is praying for a breakthrough when a soldier came and Taichi is caught by surprise, fearing that he is caught sending a distress message, and Chiaki is also praying for a miracle, but the soldier did not bother exposing Taichi or Chiaki and instead offered to help the two escape the secret base as he did not like what the unseen captor is intending to cause a massive massacre like what happened at Fukushima a few days ago, and both Taichi and Chiaki started to see a ray of hope in saving Japan from potential destruction.

"You...you're going to help us...?"

"Yes...I'll try to get you two out of here..."

"Thank you..."

"Come on...while no one is looking..."

"Okay...Chiaki...let's go..."

"I'm right behind you, Mr. Fujisaki..."

"Follow me...and try to stay quiet..."

"Okay..."

The sympathetic soldier then helps sneak Taichi and Chiaki out of the room and leads them at the hallway towards the exit, but halfway through several soldiers appeared and the unidentified captor appeared, having been aware that a traitor is in his midst and voiced his disappointment that someone is trying to undermine his grand plan of instigating a potential World War III. He offered the soldier a chance to win back his trust by ordering him to escort Taichi and Chiaki back to the computer room, but the soldier turned it down and opened fire, however he is outnumbered and is gunned down to death and both Taichi ans Chiaki are recaptured and sent back to the computer room to do the task while the dead soldier is sent out of the base and placed at a far away vacant lot where the other soldiers pour gasoline and set his body ablaze. As they left, a strange light from the sky struck the burning body, which caused it to disappear and when the other soldiers came to bury it, they are dumbfounded that the body vanished.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the parking lot of Hope's Peak Academy, where Kirigiri arrived with Naegi in tow as they are heading for Mt. Bandai, and Naegi wondered why the aliens wanted to meet up with them and for the first time Kirigiri finds herself rather intrigued and wondered if the aliens summoning her and Naegi has something to do with the incident at Fukushima though Naegi slowly figured that if he do meet with the aliens he might as well ask why they gave him the red suit in the first place and why they chose him of all people.

"..."

"So, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Are you sure you won't back out on this one?"

"Nope."

"Really..."

"I suppose...if I do meet with those aliens...I want to ask them a few important questions..."

"I see..."

By then Naegi wondered why he and Kirigiri are walking towards the parking lot and there she told him that they are heading to Mt. Bandai by car and there she revealed that she gained a student driver's license and that she borrowed her grandfather's car and Naegi is quite surprised to see this though he asks her if she can really drive which she assured to him that she knows how to drive and motions Naegi to hop in which he did, and a minute later the car leaves the parking lot and is leaving Tokyo, and there Maizono saw them leave and this caused her to become suspicious towards the two teens.

"_What the...? Why is Naegi-kun riding in a car with Kirigiri-san...? Kirigiri-san...are you trying to take Naegi-kun all to yourself...?_"

-x-

At outer space, the scene shifts to the UFO, and there Ophani saw through the monitor that Naegi and Kirigiri are on their way to Mt. Bandai and informed Seraphi about the developments, while Cherubi is monitoring the events at Kagoshima and so far things looked stable for the time being though he knew that the culprits are waiting for the missiles to be launched once the timer ran out yet he questions on why Seraphi would go through the trouble to summon Naegi at Mt. Bandai just to relay an emergency message yet Ophani is quick to defend Seraphi's decision.

"Hush, Cherubi...do not question Seraphi's intentions...he knows what he is doing...and I'm sure he is doing the right thing..."

"I'm not sure if this is right...why go the trouble to summon that boy here just to relay a message when you can simply tell him to head for the place and..."

"Seraphi trust Makoto Naegi...he knows that the boy has what it takes to save Earth from destruction..."

"How much are you going to vouch for that boy?"

"As much as I can!"

"Well I do not! I see him as a nuisance!"

"Cherubi!"

"Are you saying that..."

By then Seraphi arrived and urged his two comrades to calm down and told Cherubi to have faith in his decision stating that this is the only way to save the Earth from potential destruction and that he has faith in Makoto Naegi and he is sure that Naegi would not turn down the chance to save his planet and that the teen would eventually come to accept the responsibility that is bestowed upon him, and Cherubi reluctantly accepted Seraphi's decision and chose to do as he is told for now, seeing that there is no point in arguing.

-x-

Back at Tokyo, the time now is 19:00, and Chihiro is at home, toggling the laptop and is awaiting for any message coming from Taichi, and Chihiro is worried that Taichi hasn't sent a message since lunch and wondered what has happened to him and patiently waited until a text message appeared, where a short message showed that he is at Kagoshima and is being held prisoner while a list of names of a few military and political names have been shown, revealing that the names of the individuals are behind the missile attack and told Chihiro to get help.

"No way...!"

Chihiro is shocked upon reading the message and realized that Taichi is in trouble and now Chihiro needed to get help in conducting a rescue attempt and thought carefully, realizing that the individuals that Taichi mentioned may have contacts and can be used to shut anyone up, until Chihiro thought of someone that might provide help and is about to call someone on the phone when Chihiro noticed that a van just parked, and by instinct Chihiro went to the bedroom and hid under a bed, where minutes later, military soldiers came inside and is looking for someone, and after five minutes of searching, the soldiers assembled at the living room, seeing that they failed to find their target.

"Target not found..."

"We searched the whole house..."

"No sign of Chihiro Fujisaki..."

"The target may have moved out..."

"What shall we do...?"

"Let's contact the commander first...then we make our move."

"Okay..."

"Yes sir..."

The lead soldier used a cellphone and contacted someone, informing him that tbey failed to find Chihiro and the caller told the soldiers to search the whole neighborhood and find the target no matter what, and the soldiers left the Fujisaki residence and Chihiro waited for five more minutes before coming out, and Chihiro felt that something has to be done and leaves the house to evade the pursuing soldiers.

-x-

Elsewhere, the time now is 20:00, and the scene shows that Naegi and Kirigiri are at a highway within Mt. Bandai, and Naegi wondered what awaits them should the aliens appear themselves and is looking at the car radio which she said that the message came from there and the two teens began talking about what is in store for them and wondered what the aliens would look like as this would be their first time meeting them and Kirigiri herself is bracing for whatever is about to happen should she and Naegi finally get to meet with them.

"Be ready, Naegi-kun...this may be the first time we would meet the aliens in person..."

"...yeah..."

"They seemed to be at our solar system...since they wanted to meet us here for a reason..."

"...I guess..."

"And maybe we should ask them why they gave you the red suit in the first place..."

"You're right...and maybe i should ask if they have another instruction book...I lost mine months ago..."

"..."

"Huh...?"

By then the two teens seemingly caught a glimpse of the dead soldier from Kagoshima, doing a hitch a ride gesture and Naegi was spooked as hell and told Kirigiri about it though she remained calm and maintain control of the driving, and 20 seconds later, the same dead soldier appeared at the side of the road doing another hitch a ride gesture and Naegi is starting to panic and Kirigiri is slowly taken aback at what she just saw, seeing that the soldier is already a burnt corpse yet he is still moving and tries to tell Naegi to calm down.

"A...d-dead b-body..."

"Calm down, Naegi-kun..."

"How can I calm down...?"

"Just focus...maybe we are just seeing things...twice!"

"Don't freak me out...or we might end up crashing the car..."

"I'm the one getting freaked out...!"

"Calm down, Naegi..."

"WHOA!"

However, the two teens were taken by surprise as the corpse appeared in the middle of the road, prompting her to hit the brakes and the car stopped just as Naegi is getting spooked until the corpse collapses and the car radio began to produce static sounds and there Ophani spoke and told the two teens of their upcoming task, as well as providing them the place where Taichi Fujisaki is being held and where the culprits can be found. Naegi and Kirigiri were surprised when the name Fujisaki is mentioned and they deduced that Taichi is related to Chihiro, and there the two teens are figuring out how Kagoshima Prefecture is connected to the missile attacks until the corpse stood up and spoke, telling them the intentions of the corrupted individuals involved and told the two teens that they have less than 22:00 left before the missiles are set to be launched, and there the corpse went inanimate again and became a dead shell, falling to the ground and the UFO started to leave the scene.

However, Naegi decided to do something and gets off the car, removing his clothes and revealed that he is wearing the red suit, and Kirigiri is rather surprised to see her classmate's actions and asks him what is he intending to do at this point.

"Naegi...?"

"..."

"What are you...?"

"I'm going after them!"

"What? Why?"

"We need more information!"

"Wait..."

"I can't wait...I'm taking this chance to see them with my own eyes!"

Naegi reasoned that he needed to get more information, and that he believes that the UFO may have a spare instruction book so that he could unlock the suit's other powers, and after that, Naegi jumped high and began to fly upward, going after the spacecraft and find a way to get inside and talk to the aliens, hoping that they can be reasoned with, and provide him with added info on why they want him and Kirigiri to stop someone from launching another set of missiles, and soon the three aliens saw Naegi flying after them, earning Cherubi's annoyance.

Pressing a button, a strange light emanated and a flash took place, and this caused Naegi to fly downward instead of upward, and Naegi landed on the ground, hard. Ophani saw this and questioned Cherubi for his actions but he justified his actions which Seraphi steps in to quell the tension between his two fellow aliens.

"Cherubi!"

"What now?"

"What did you just do?"

"Sending him back...he has a task to do..."

"But why did you have to..."

"That boy is really reckless...and stupid...we told him his planet is at stake and yet he is chasing after us...he has better things to prioritize than going after us..."

"Still you should've..."

"Don't try spoiling that boy...you should know better..."

"That's not the point...!"

The spacecraft zoomed away and us out of sight, and Naegi gets up, slightly dazed at the impact and Kirigiri checked on him, seeing that he is not hurt, and when he asks her what just happened, she answered his question and motions him to get in the car, seeing that there is nothing much they can do at this point except move on from this encounter.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun...?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure...?"

"What just happened...?"

"They send you back here..."

"Why...?"

"I think they did not want to be followed..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as tension filled here and suspense is building up, in which the aliens appeared indirectly and told the two teens what is at stake here, but as Naegi tries to go after the UFO, he wasn sent back, and this shows that the aliens are not to be messed around with...

Chihiro narrowly escapes and is now being hunted...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri meets up with Chihiro and teams up to find Taichi...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	41. Planning

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story arc intensifies as a certain classmate joins the fray and there the three Super Duper High School students band together to try and figure out what and who are thy facing against, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At outer space, the scene shifts to the spacecraft where it hovered over Earth's solar system, arriving to its current position after making a brief visit at Japan, and briefly debriefed Naegi and Kirigiri of the current crisis, hoping that the two teens would make it in time knowing that a lot is at stake and they are pinning their hopes on Naegi himself, though the scene shifts inside the spacecraft where you can see Ophani and Cherubi are arguing over what Cherubi did to Naegi, which she sees it as unacceptable on how he treated the boy, though Cherubi maintained that he did this to make Naegi realize what's more important, and stood by his actions which she did not find it acceptable.

"Cherubi! Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I have to!"

"There may be a reason why Naegi wanted to go after us..."

"That boy should know what to prioritize first than chasing after us..."

"Perhaps he wanted to ask us for more information..."

"We already gave him more than enough...he must do as he should be doing if he wanted to save his planet..."

"But using a beam to send him crashing to the ground like that..."

"Stop spoiling that earth boy, Ophani...he would graduallt take advantage of us...!"

By then Seraphi stepped in and quells off the tension, urging the two to calm down and not get riled up over the incident and told Ophani to continue monitoring the events while telling Cherubi not to do that kind of act again and try not to get irritated over Naegi's seemingly clumsiness since he knows that Naegi is still in the process of adjusting to the red suit's power, and Cherubi grudgingly obliges as he and Ophani resumed monitoring the Earth, specifically at Kagoshima.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 41: **_**_Keikaku_**

Moments later, the scene shifts at Tokyo, where Chihiro Fujisaki is currently on the run, as the Super Duper High School Programmer is moving from the place to another as soldiers are roaming the streets in search for their target and Chihiro is forced to use a wig and other clothes to fool the pursuing soldiers and so far Chihiro managed to get ahead of them and found a cheap motel to spend the night and after getting a room, Chihiro stayed there and began thinking if what to do next and who to contact for help in order to save Taichi.

"Dad..."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the road which serves as the exit border of Mt. Bandai and here you can see Kirigiri driving the car and is keeping her eye on the road, while Naegi is sitting at the front passenger seat, looking at the side of the road and is in deep thought, recalling what happened earlier and is quite dismayed that he was unable to get some information and getting a replacement for the instruction book that he lost. Kirigiri noticed his deafening silence and began talking to him thinking that Naegi is worried about the mission that the aliens assigned him to.

"Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Some meeting we got..."

"..."

"I'm starting to have doubts about everything I've been through..."

"I think there's a reason for this, Naegi-kun..."

Kirigiri told Naegi about how and why he was pushed back by the aliens and why they had to put the burden of doing the things he is not normally good at and why is he doing things which he had no control over, but she told him there is a reason for this to happen and said that he is LUCKY to receive such a gift, and is able to use it to do good deeds, such as saving lives which included his sister and his classmates, foiling crimes and such, and reminded him of what he has and he should take it as a challenge. Naegi sighed as he resigned to fate and decided to accept the task that the aliens gave him.

As they traveled, she noticed that several military vans are traveling and felt that something is strange and told Naegi to be ready and both teens maintained their cool as they drive the road, and several minutes later (less than an hour to be exact), they arrived at the Tokyo border and there Naegi and Kirigiri noticed that there were a lot of soldiers roaming the streets and she sensed that something isn't right and he wondered why there are soldiers this late at night, while Kirigiri sees this as something suspicious as there are no cops patrolling at night.

"Kirigiri-san...what's going on...?"

"Be ready for anything..."

"?"

"Something's going on here...and this may have something to do about what the aliens told us..."

"..."

"Act normal and don't give yourself away..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Nevertheless the teens continued their travel and soon they arrived at Naegi's house and she told him to rest up and be ready for anything, and he nodded his head as he went inside his house to get some rest, and soon she left to head for her home. Inside his house, Naegi mentally whined as his parents were interrogating him on why he arrived home so late and he couldn't tell them he went to Mt. Bandai, so he used an alibi saying he accompanied Kirigiri to do some research and after a few minutes he was left off the hook and he went to his room, and there Komaru went to her brother's room and asks him what happened, and he reluctantly told her what happened, and she was astonished to hear that there were real aliens and that he is going to do a mission.

"No way...are you really serious, onii-chan?"

"Not so loud...yes...that's true, Komaru...there really is a UFO...and this is the second time I encounter it..."

"Wow...I wish I should've come with you..."

"It's better if you don't..."

"Aw..."

"Keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good...thanks..."

Naegi then told Komaru to keep things a secret as he did not want to cause problems which she promised, and Komaru left the room and Naegi began taking the red suit off and changed into his pajamas, and seeing that t is 22:00, he decided to have a late-night dinner as he haven't eaten yet since he and Kirigiri left Hope's Peak Academy after classes and never had the chance to take out food at a fast food restaurant.

After eating, he went straight to his room to rest as he braces himself for tomorrow.

**-x-**

The next day, Naegi is in his room, and he is reluctantly putting on the red suit, then puts on his academy uniform before leaving his room, and when he arrived downstairs, he is surprised to see Kirigiri waiting for him at the living room and is being entertained by his mom, and Komaru whispered to her brother telling him that she arrived a few minutes ago, talking to Mrs. Naegi "explaining" to her why her son arrived late and things were cleared, and Naegi mentally sighed as he felt hat things might escalate without warning and there his mom talked to her son about what she and Kirigiri discussed about.

"Your friend told me that you and her did a late-night project of sorts..."

"Uh...yeah...that's right..."

"And I thought something happened to you..."

"..."

"Say..."

"Huh...?"

"Are you two dating...? You seemed to be spending time with her..."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Naegi blushed when his mom told him that she is under the impression that he is spending time with Kirigiri in a romantic way and he had to rebut in order not to escalate matters and he told Kirigiri that they are leaving and the two teens left the house, and as they boarded the car, he apologized to her for what his mom said, but she said that it is okay as Naegi's mom did not suspect anything and that is the important matter. Soon Kirigiri drives the car and she and Naegi are on their way to Hope's Peak Academy and try to use the computer lab to do some research.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the scene shows that Naegi and Kirigiri are on the road and stopped at a traffic intersection, as the traffic light is red and Kirigiri stopped the car and waited for the green light to flash, as she is waiting, she noticed that a person wearing a coat and hat approached her and hopped inside the car, surprising Naegi and when Kirigiri asks the person why entered the car so suddenly, the person removed the hat, revealing to be Chihiro Fujisaki. Naegi was surprised and there Chihiro told the two teens of the current situation.

"Chihiro-san!"

"..."

"What are you...?"

"Sorry...but can I hang out with you for now...?"

"Eh? Why...?"

"I'm being followed...please move the car...I'll tell you why..."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Okay...we're going..."

Both Kirigiri and Naegi were taken by surprise when told that she was being followed by soldiers and believed that there is some connection to her missing dad and told them that she received an SOS message from Taichi via an e-mail and begged Kirigiri and Naegi to help her, and both Kirigiri and Naegi glanced at each other, recalling what the aliens and the dead soldier they encountered at Mt. Bandai told them, and seeing hat hey might find a lead, they told Chihiro that they will help, and Chihiro is relieved to hear that she got help and hoped that they would be able to help her find Taichi.

"Really? You guys would help me...?"

"Yeah...we will..."

"Tell us what you know, Chihiro-san...and we might help you..."

"Thanks..."

"Okay...what should we do now?"

"We need to find a safe place to hide...then we need a WI-FI connection..."

"Sounds good..."

"I hope we'd be able to find my dad..."

"We will..."

As the traffic light turned green, Kirigiri stepped on the pedal and the car drives past the intersection, and the three teens are on their way to their next destination, unaware that they are being followed by an ordinary car which is being driven by a soldier who happened to spot Chihiro and saw through her disguise and picks up his radio, informing his superior of his current location and current actions, and there he was given instructions on what to do next.

"Follow them..."

"Okay..."

"Make sure you don't lose them..."

"Yes..."

"Find out where they are heading...and contact us..."

"Yes..."

"Don't let them notice you..."

"At once."

The car then stealthily followed the car where he three teens are in, intending to find out where the targets are going and once he finds out the three teens' location, the soldier will inform his superior about it and will await for further orders

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...though there's not much action here, it did show that Naegi is getting closer in solving this case with Kirigiri's help and with Chihiro joining, the gang may soon find out who they are facing against...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion arrives, and Naegi discovered something that involves more than just who is setting off the missiles...but to find out someone who has been hiding a secret for this long...

The conclusion to this arc...and soon a new story arc comes in after the next chapter...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	42. Missile Meltdown

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story reaches its climax as Naegi and Kirigiri pooled their resources in order to find the culprits in order to prevent the advent of World War III, and Chihiro finally gets involved, and something is about to be revealed that would shock the characters involved in this chapter...

The conclusion of this story arc…so read on and enjoy…

* * *

The scene shifts to the Japan Special Defense Forces where it shows that the people there are still scrambling on how to override the computers' programming and stop it from launching the missiles that are set to target North Korea, China, Russia and Iran, and the scene shifts at the computer room where you can see several computer technicians are working non-stop as they are determined to find out how to stop he computer from automatically launching the nuclear missiles.

The scene then zoomed towards the wall where the timer is displayed, and it shows that the timer is ticking away with only 06:55 left, and there the Minister of Defense entered the room and talked to the lead computer programmer and asks for the progress of the situation.

"How are things here?"

"Nothing much..."

"Blast...we have six hours left..."

"We are doing all we can, sir..."

"Try and find a way...we can't let a tragedy struck Japan and the world..."

"We are doing everything we..."

"Keep trying and stop the computers!"

"Yes, sir..."

The Minister of Defense is not pleased with the current situation and he is starting to run out of options seeing that unless the computers stopped its launching programming Japan will be entering a global storm and subjected to reprisals from the countries that are set to be targeted by the missiles, and by then the Prime Minister came and talked to the Minister of Defense and the two talked about what to do next as he is tempted to tell the Emperor about the current situation but the Minister of Defense begged the Prime Minister to wait first as he still believed that he might make a breakthrough.

"Prime Minister...please be a little patient..."

"I can't...!"

"Please...we are doing..."

"I can't keep the Emperor in the dark about this matter...he has the right to know..."

"We still have time...I'm sure we can make a breakthrough in this dilemma..."

"But..."

"Have faith in me..."

"..."

However, the Prime Minister is unwilling to keep the Emperor in the dark and told the Minister of Defense that he has only three hours to try and stop the computers from launching the missiles, and if hat time is up and no results are shown, he will tell the Emperor about the situation at hand and the Minister of Defense felt the pressure as he did not want the situation to escalate further and started to get to work in order to beat the deadline given to him.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 42: Misairu Merutodaun_**

At Kagoshima, the scene shifts to the secret base and there it shows that the unseen captor is being told of the situation and seeing that Chihiro Fujisaki is seen in Tokyo, he decided to have Chihiro apprehended so as to have the teen to pressure Taichi and Chiaki to work faster and override the computers at the SDF so that he can gain control of the missiles and launch the missiles at ASAP instead of waiting for six hours, and there he directed his spies to pinpoint Chihiro's location so that he can send his soldiers to apprehend the target, and right now he is talking to the spy right now and is told of what is happening right now.

"What's the status...?"

"We found the target...but the target is joined by two teenagers..."

"Anyone else?"

"No one...only three teenagers..."

"Keep an eye on them...and if you find the chance...abduct the target..."

"Yes, sir..."

"And make sure there are no witnesses..."

"Yes, sir..."

Meanwhile, Taichi and Chiaki are at the computer room and Taichi is stealthily sending text messages to Chihiro about his current location and had Chiaki looking around to see if anyone is coming as they did not want his captors to know what he is doing and right now he is intentionally stalling and undermining his captors' plans as he did not want them to launch another missile and hoped that Chihiro would get help and expose the culprits to prevent them from gaining power should he missiles be launched.

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, the scene shifts at a parking lot of a fast food restaurant and there the scene shifts inside the car where Kirigiri and Naegi are told about the situation and Chihiro believes that the soldiers conducting a raid at the Fujisaki house last night may be tied to the disappearance of Taichi, and begged the two teens for help, and Kirigiri deduced that they are connected to what the aliens told her and Naegi and told Chihiro that she and Naegi will help, much to Chihiro's relief.

"Chihiro-san..."

"..."

"We will help..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Thanks!"

"Then we're all set..."

"Okay!"

Kirigiri then suggested that they make their move until Chihiro receives a text message from Taichi and the read it which it says that he sent an e-mail to Chihiro and Chihiro came up with an idea and said that Taichi stayed at a condominium which has a wi-fi signal and said that it would be a safe place to check out the e-mail message and Kirigiri agreed and there she drives the car and head to where Chihiro is leading the two classmates, unaware that be spy is trailing them, and after five minutes the spy arrived and found the condominium, where Kirigiri and Chihiro went in, and there the spy followed the two teens and saw that the condominium is 30 stories with an elevator, and though the two teens have already entered the elevator, he talked to he receptionist and learned which room they went, and the spy informed his superior about it.

Moments later, at a room, which is at the 15th floor, Kirigiri and Fujisaki checked the e-mail, where it shows that the message states that a certain military official is behind the missile attack that struck Fukushima, and that Taichi is being forced to do as he is told or else Chihiro would be harmed, and as Chihiro is about to check the laptop for more info, Kirigiri accidentally touched Chihiro's chest, and she stared wide-eyed as she realized that Chihiro isn't female, and there Chihiro revealed that he is a boy pretending to be a girl.

"!"

"..."

"Chihiro-san...you're..."

"Yes...I'm rally a boy..."

"Then why...?"

"You see..."

"...I see...but that doesn't mean you have to keep hiding your real self..."

"..."

Chihiro told Kirigiri the reasons for his cross-dressing, but Kirigiri said that finding Taichi comes first, and the two teens began analyzing the message and uses the internet to locate Kagoshima and find the exact location of this secret base soon that they could find it and stop the military officials from launching the missiles, and at the parking lot, Naegi is wondering why he had to wait here and not go with her and Chihiro, but then he heard a helicopter approaching and began hovering over the roof of the condominium, and sensing trouble, he went inside the condo and used his cellphone to tell Kirigiri if his suspicion, and there she told Naegi which room she is in.

"The 15th floor?"

"Yes...use the elevator and meet us at the unit we are in!"

"But what about..."

"If the pursues are there and you meet with them...then go all out!"

"Oh boy..."

"We have no other options! They are after Chihiro-san!"

"Okay, okay..."

"Hurry!"

Naegi immediately went to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him straight to the 15th floor! And as the elevator is ascending, Naegi took off his academy uniform and revealed that he is wearing the red suit, and now he has to wait for the elevator to reach the 15th floor, as he is now at the 7th floor. However, several soldiers emerged from the helicopter after it landed on the rooftop and one if them finds the electrical box and disables the condo's electricity, and thus the building lost power and the elevator stopped midway between the 8th and the 9th floor, and there Naegi took out his cellphone and called Kirgiri, telling her of the situation, and Kirigiri sensed that something is going on and told Chihiro that they are leaving.

However, as the two teens opened the door and are about to escape towards the fire exit, the soldiers arrived and surrounded the two teens, and they have a positive identification of Chihiro and they took him while the other soldier took Kirigiri's school ID and read it, then uses a radio to tell his superior about it, and he is told to take Kirigiri with them, so they handcuffed her, then knocked her out, and the soldiers took the two teens towards the rooftop and soon forced them to board the helicopter.

By then Naegi managed to climb up out of the elevator unit but us still inside the elevator shaft, and despite sighing in annoyance, he had no choice but to jump up hard and managed to fly upward, but as he flew faster, he realized that he is going to crash at the ceiling, and since he still has little control of his flight, he knew he is going to crash, and he did, as he flew through the ceiling and is now at the rooftop yet he landed badly and fell onto the floor, and as he gets up, he sees that he is too late, as the helicopter is long gone, and realized that he couldn't follow it thus he is having difficulty in pinpointing the culprit's secret base at Kagoshima.

**-x-**

An hour later, the scene shifts to the secret base in Kagoshima, where Chihiro is reunited with Taichi, giving off an emotional reunion, but Chihiro is surprised to see Chiaki there and found out that she too have been abducted, and there the unseen captor confronted them, where he is revealed as **General Harisu**, and there he told them that he found out that Chihiro is also a programmer and told the father and son that he is rather bothered at seeing Chihiro dressed as a girl yet he said that with Chihiro, he can help Taichi in overriding the computer timer and have the missiles set off immediately, and to make sure they know that he means business, he ordered his men to shoot down Chihiro and Chiaki if they are unable to do the task in an hour, and claimed that Kirigiri will be the first to die, and the father and son, along with Chiaki, had no choice but to do as they were told for now. As they began toggling the computer, Taichi and Chiaki asks Chihiro why is he dressed like hat, and Chihiro told him about his problem, and Taichi comforted him and encouraged him to overcome his weakness.

"...I see..."

"Sorry, dad..."

"You need not to be insecure about your stature..."

"..."

"Face your fear...fight it...true strength and courage comes deep within yourself...not your physical appearance..."

"...I see..."

"Let's work together so we can get out of here and expose the bad guys..."

"Okay!"

Their emotional discussion, however, was interrupted when the soldier guarding them reminded the two and Chiaki that they have a task to do or else they would get killed, and the two teens and Taichi resumed their work, and are hoping for a miracle to happen, and hoped that Kirigiri would be okay and unharmed. Chihiro now mentally hoped that Naegi would do something seeing that he wasn't captured by the soldiers and hoped for a miracle to happen so that the impending disaster wouldn't happen.

**-x-**

Later, Naegi arrived at Chihiro's house and sighed, as he had a bit of difficulty in driving Kirigiri's car and thankfully he wasn't suspected by other people as he us still wearing the red suit, and seeing that time is of the essence, he went inside the house and intend to go to Chihiro's room to find some clothes and touch it so that he could pick up some VIBES and hope the red suit's power would allow him to access the suit's holographic image to pinpoint his classmates' location. As he went upstairs, he went straight to Chihiro's room, but before he could go in further, a woman showed up and asks him who is he and why is he in Chihiro's room.

"Excuse me, young man..."

"Eh?"

"Who are you?"

"Um..."

"What are you going top do at Chihiro's room...?"

"Well..."

"And why dressed in a red pajamas and a cape?"

"..."

The woman is revealed to be Chihiro's mom and Naegi is at a loss as he is still wearing the red suit and instead told her that he is Chihiro's classmate and said that he us here for an emergency errand and opened Chihiro' closet where he is taken by surprise upon seeing he closet's content, in which it consists of boys' clothing and wondered aloud why there are clothes for boys, and Mrs. Fujisaki said that it is natural for Chihiro to have those clothes because he is a boy, but then she saw one of Chihiro's female academy uniforms and wondered why her son has one.

After a few discussion, Naegi realized Chihiro's true gender but took the academy uniform and held it hen stared at the wall, where the suit's power activated and got a holographic image of Chihiro and Taichi, and then the outside of the base at Kagoshima, soon he lost the image and he asks Mrs. Fujisaki for a map which she gave it to him and he studied it, where he soon found out that Kagoshima is located at Kyushu Prefecture, and he reluctantly told her that Taichi and Chihiro are in danger and said that he is going there to rescue them, intending to go there by car, but she said that it would take several hours to get there by car and said that he would need a professional driver's license to use a car when traveling to other prefecture, something Naegi realized and puts him in a dilemma.

"You need to be at least 18 to get a professional driver's license..."

"!"

"You'll attract the cops if you travel that far even if you use a student license..."

"..."

"And what are you going to do dressed up like that?"

"Well..."

"Are you really my son's classmate?"

"..."

Nevertheless, Naegi is determined not to give up and leaves the house and boarded the car, and Mrs. Fujisaki followed, trying to persuade the teen not to act rashly, seeing him wearing what she perceives as a silly clothing, but then a strange light flashed and the car instantly disappeared, and in an instant the car is transported to Kyushu Prefecture, and Naegi finds himself alone and there he glanced at the side mirror where the suit's holographic image is activated where it showed the route towards the mountainous area where the secret base is located, and Naegi wondered how he got here in an instant, but then the car's radio spoke and Ophani's voice can be heard and revealed that it was she who brought him at Kyushu prefecture and told him that time is of the essence and he must find the secret base and stop the culprits from launching the missiles, and he radio stopped functioning as Naegi was about to ask more questions.

Naegi sighed yet he had no choice as he followed the route that he got from the red suit and drove the car as he traveled the road and later led him towards a mountainous area until he arrived at the place where a gate is seen, which is licked with a lock and chains. Seeing that there is no guard around, and knowing that he might be seen, Naegi leaves the car behind and jumped over the fence using the red suit's power and got through, and began walking the road as he looked around believing that there is a hidden entrance around the area.

Several minutes have passed and Naegi is still walking, his black cape flapping behind him and the wind blew a bit strong, and he is starting to lose a bit of patience as he hasn't found the entrance until he got a holographic image of where the entrance is, and after figuring out where it is located, Naegi went there and found it, just as he saw a jeep full of soldiers are patrolling nearby, as one of the guards inside the base saw him through the CCTV, and Naegi went immediately inside to avoid being seen, and soon he us inside the base, and as he stealthily wandered inside, he got another holographic image and saw Kirigiri being locked inside a room, apparently drugged.

"Kirigiri-san...!"

Naegi went towards that room and broke he door's lock and went inside, where Kirigiri is tied to a chair and untied her, and tried to snap her out, asking her what just happened, and she managed to speak up, telling him that a corrupted military official was behind the missile attack at Fukushima and is forcing Taichi and Chihiro Fujisaki to use a program to control the SDF-controlled missiles and have it launched and strike several selected countries to provoke a third world war while the evil general injected her with a truth serum to force her to reveal if anyone else knows about it and she managed to make it appear that a dead soldier told her and her captors believe that she does not know anything.

"No way...why would he...?"

"Naegi-kun...you got...to...stop them..."

"I will...come on..."

"Leave...me...I'll...just slow...you down..."

"I'm not leaving you...we'll stop this...just hang in there..."

"Okay...I'll...lead the...way..."

"Let's go..."

"..."

As Naegi helps her up, she told him to go and find Taichi and Chihiro and free them as well a to stop the computers from gaining control of the missile launching sequence which Naegi reluctantly nodded, but then a pair of soldiers came in and saw Naegi freed the prisoner and they opened fire, and Naegi shielded himself with his arms as bullets bounced off him and he ran towards the soldiers and threw them around, knocking them out and Kirigiri grabbed their weapons as she and Naegi began walking around until seeing a jeep and they boarded it and she had Naegi drive as she directed him towards the room where the Fujisaki's are being held.

At the computer room, General Harisu is watching the three prisoners toggling the computers as he watched the computer's timer ticking down to 01:23, and he is getting rather impatient and threatens to have Chihiro and Chiaki shot down which Taichi pleaded to give him a bit more time claiming that he is almost finished and after a minute Taichi claimed that he has finished and Harisu began toggling the computer and is overjoyed that he has gained control of the missiles and began setting the coordinates and immediately had it launched in 60 seconds and by then Naegi and Kirigiri arrived, and asks Chihiro where the computer that controls the missiles is, in which Taichi pointed it there, and Naegi went there and smashed the computers and pulled off the wires, but Harisu laughed maniacally stating that it is too late as the missiles are about to be launched and there is no stopping them.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What...?"

"You're too late!"

"Eh?"

"Even if you smashed the computers...the missiles are already been set to launched...and there is no stopping it!"

"Damn you!"

"Soon I will take control of Japan...and make it a REAL superpower!"

"..."

Naegi and Kirigiri gritted their teeth seeing that they were too late and instead went to Chihiro, Chiaki and Taichi's sides intending to protect them just as soldiers arrived and aimed their guns at the intruders and prisoners, with Harisu stating that once all witnesses are dead, no one will know, and he will still win in the end and that a shadow government will be installed once Japan has been decimated by Russia, Iran, North Korea and China, but then one of the soldiers came rushing in, and said that the launched missiles are heading towards the Kagoshima base and not the four countries that were supposed to be targeted, alarming Harisu.

"General Harisu!"

"Not now! I'm basking in on the glory..."

"We have a situation..."

"Tell me later..."

"The missiles are heading towards this base!"

"What?"

"In matter of minutes this base will be blown to pieces!"

"You can't be serious!"

Taichi revealed that he instructed Chiaki and Chihiro to secretly placed a bug which causes the computers to redirect the missiles to another target and programmed it to target Kagoshima base instead of the four countries, and they intend to kill everyone here to ensure that Harisu and his cronies won't cause any more harm to innocent lives and apologized to Naegi and Kirigiri, knowing that there is virtually no chance of escaping the base as the missiles are heading here in a minute, and it would require five minutes for the two teens to escape the base and get to a safe area to escape the missiles' shrapnel effects.

In anger, Harisu opened fire using his gun, hitting Chiaki, and Taichi pulled her towards him, and as Kirigiri hugged the three prisoners preparing herself to die, Naegi hugged them as well, mentally saying goodbye to his family and classmates knowing that he would die, but then he unknowingly tapped into the red suit's power, activating the suit's teleportation power and the five of them teleported away, leaving Harisu and his conspirators inside the base, and as the villains scrambled to escape the base, it was too late as the missiles arrived and bombarded the base, causing a huge explosion which leveled almost 90% of the mountain area and the shockwave reached the nearby town, alarming the residents and caused a panic.

By then Naegi, Kirigiri, Chihiro, Chiaki and Taichi teleported at a safe distance, and are unharmed, and there Naegi find themselves at a clothing shop just as the customers flee after hearing the explosion, and he took a trench coat to wear it as Kirigiri told the other two hat they are safe, yet with the villains killed off, they have no evidence to show that Harisu is behind the Fukushima massacre, but Taichi revealed that he managed to obtain data via a USB and it contains the data of Harisu and his conspirators and she advised him to send it to the SDF in order to expose the culprits, in which he did and there Kirigiri found an abandoned car and they all boarded it as they drive the car and left Kyushu prefecture and head back to Tokyo so that they can take Chiaki to a hospital and in order to give the USB to the SDF to alert them of the culprits before the villains could get the chance to escape the law.

**-x-**

Several hours later, After Chiaki is admitted to Tokyo Hospital, Kirigiri accompanied Taichi to the SDF base and gave the USB to its commander and proved to him about the conspiracy and how and why the missiles were launched remotely and the SDF commander immediately directed the soldiers to apprehend the culprits and after listening to Taichi and Kirigiri's testimonies, the SDF immediately informed the Minister of Defense and he Prime Minister about what he was told and they all agreed that the case has been solved, and the conspirators have been arrested and are scheduled to undergo court martial, and the two ministers thanked Kirigiri and Taichi for saving Japan from a possible crisis, and things went well without problem.

Later, the Fujisaki family had a reunion as Taichi, Chihiro, and Mrs. Fujiaki got together and they had a long talk, and Taichi encouraged Chihiro to face his weakness and Chihiro took it well and soon went to Hope's Peak Academy and spoke to Jin about his true gender and though it did cause a problem at first, Jin nevertheless took it well and said he would try and sort it out and Chihiro did not get expelled, and soon Chihiro revealed his true gender to his classmates, surprising them at first but they soon accepted him as who he is, with Ohwada commending him for standing up to his weakness as a true man, and at the rooftop, Naegi told Maizono what happened and she came to understand him, feeling ashamed that her jealousy and insecurity got the best of her.

"I see..."

"Sorry to worry you, Maizono-san..."

"It's okay..."

"Well...just to let you know...Kirigiri and I are just friends...much like she's my adviser when it comes to the red suit..."

"..."

"Maizono-san...?"

"Ah, okay..."

"..."

Much later, Kirigiri talked to Chihiro and asks him to keep Naegi's secret a secret, in which he promised to keep it a secret, after being told about how Naegi was able to rescue him, his dad and Kirigiri, and there Chihiro became the fourth person to know about Naegi being a superhero, and he hoped that Naegi wouldn't let that fact get to his head, which Kirigiri assured that Naegi wouldn't get corrupted.

**-x-**

At outer space, the scene shows that the three aliens are watching the monitor and they are pleased that Naegi has averted a possible crisis, though Cherubi questions Ophani on why is she spoiling Naegi to a degree, but Seraphi urged his fellow aliens to let it go as what matters most is that Earth has been saved and Naegi has proven that he is the right person to wield the red suit and are looking forward to seeing the Luckster do another good deed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it ended the missile arc, and Chihiro finally went out in the open and revealed his true gender and his classmates accepted him for who he is, and things went well in the end.

Chiaki is okay, yet she is under observation due to the gunshot wounds she sustained, at least she survived...

Naegi unknowingly unlocked another hidden power of the red suit - teleportation. Though it would take a while before he learn how to use it...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc is under way...though I can't go into the specifics...all I can say is that Naegi is going to get involved in an adventure that goes beyond Japan. You'll soon see why...

And while at that...a Danganronpa 2 character makes an appearance...and you'll find out why he is going to be a THREAT to Naegi in future chapters...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	43. Poaching In Peru

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a new story arc commences, in which Naegi would go overseas in a foreign "adventure", and he won't be going alone...he'll be bringing someone with him, but first a Danganronpa 2 character will be stealing the spotlight...you'll soon see why, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At an unidentified area somewhere within a European country, the scene zoomed and showed that it is a mountain-like area where it showed the the place appeared to be a monastery, where several druids are going in and out of the mountain entrance/exit-like passage, and soon a truck arrived where several druids emerged, and with them are several women, who appeared to be prostitutes, and are taking the women inside the mountain, and the scene zoomed inside where the women are being escorted to various areas, and they appeared oblivious to the fact that the druids are not what they appeared to be.

At the center, is a man, in his 50's and he watches the scene before him, and he appeared to be the head of the druids, watching the women escorted to various rooms, unmindful of what will happen to the women and continues to oversee his druids' activities before the scene slowly faded

.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 43: _****_Perū de no Mitsuryō_****_  
_**

**_Days later..._**

At an unidentified hotel, the scene shifts to a room where it slowly zoomed towards a bed where a pair of clothes are laid there, which were a long dark green coat and has a jagged-cut tail. The coat has red squares on its right shoulder, and a large red number '55' on the back. Then there's a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it. Next is a pants which is a typical black jeans, and has a long chain that attached from the back to the front of them with a small skull charm attached to it. Finally the scene shifts to the floor where it showed a pair of brown shoes which has two zippers.

The scene shifts towards a wall where a boy is standing in front of the mirror, and though his face wasn't shown it did showed some description such as he has messy shoulder-length white hair and light grey-green eyes. Both his hair color and sickly pale complexion are presumed to be caused by an unspecified disease. His hair lacks the highlights most other characters have and appears whiter the closer it is to his scalp. The hair color is described to resemble that of a corpse's.

Then the scene showed his body, where it is revealed that he is wearing the suit that Barusu Waino discarded, and though the suit is somewhat identical to that of the red suit that Makoto Naegi is using, the color is different, as the suit and boots are dark white, while his belt and cape are dark green, as as the boy is staring at the mirror, a holographic image is shown, in which it showed Naegi in action wearing the red suit, thus showing that unlike the red suit, the suit's power can be accessed by anyone, and this boy, who is wearing the suit, can access several of the suit's power, and surprisingly, the boy seemingly know Naegi as he laughed maniacally at the discovery of the suit's powers.

"_Poor Naegi...LUCK has not been good to you, has it...? Too bad this instruction book you lost came in handy for me..._"

At the bed it shows that the instruction book that Naegi lost several months ago is there, and then it showed a huge paper, which revealed to be an Itenerary of **Peru**, which suggested that the person is in Peru, and is planning to do something BIG while here at this south American country.

**-x-**

**_Hope's Peak Academy._**

The scene shifts inside the classroom where the class of 78 are having a recess break and there the atmosphere shows that the class is having a good time, and is very peaceful. Over a month has passed since the Barusu Waino case, Naegi felt peace within himself, as he is enjoying an ordinary life, and not doing any activities involving the RED SUIT, until a random thought hit him as he recalled what Kirigiri told him about the suit that Waino used 50 years ago, in which it was dug up by someone, and ended up being sold to a costume store and someone bought it. Kirigiri tried to find out who bought it but is unsuccessful at this point and he is worried, and there Kirigiri came and talked to him, her deduction tells her that he is still worried about who would use the suit knowing that it would grant the person powers similar to Naegi's red suit.

"Are you still worried?"

"..."

"About the suit that Burusu Waino discarded 50 years ago...?"

"...yeah..."

"I know its troubling...but there's not much we can do at this point..."

"but..."

"For now...let's wait and see...if there is news about something extraordinary...then that's where we will make our move...right now let's enjoy the peace we have at the moment..."

"O-Okay..."

As Kirigiri tries to get Naegi to be optimistic by saying that the suit that went missing may work only on Waino, Naegi is still unsure as the suit that was given to him was what they believe to be a "prototype" model and it was 50 years old, and both came to a conclusion that it may be from the same alien that approached Naegi a few months ago, and Kirigiri suggested that their only hope of getting a clue is for the UFO to show up and try to establish contact with them, something that Naegi wondered if it is possible.

By then Maizono came and told Naegi not to worry about such things, and he should focus what's coming in front of him, reminding that summer vacation is due next week, and he should feel optimistic about it, something that Kirigiri noted seeing that worrying about the missing suit would accomplish nothing. This lighten up Naegi's mood and thanked Maizono, and there she told him that she and her idol band are heading to Croatia to do a musical tour and host a fashion show there in which the band could earn American dollars as bonus, and Naegi smiled as this would help her in her idol career.

"Really, Maizono-san?"

"Yup-yup!"

"That's great!"

"I can earn a lot...me and my idol band..."

"Yeah...and you get to do a live gig overseas!"

"Wish me luck, Naegi-kun!"

"Okay!"

"Thanks!"

By then the teacher came and classes has started so everyone went to their seats and focused on the subject at hand. Naegi hoped that things would go well and that the suit that Waino discarded wouldn't fall into the wrong hands and not function like the red suit he is using.

**-x-**

A week has passed and it is almost time for summer vacation, and the students are awaiting the final few days before summer vacation would be officially declared, and the scene shifts to Jin Kirigiri's office, where he is glancing at the list of students, and there his daughter came and noted that he had a rather serious look on his face and the two began talking, where a few certain students became the focal point of the matter.

"Dad..."

"Oh, Kyoko..."

"You looked serious...what's wrong?"

"Three students are absent for several months...and I can't get a reach on any of them..."

"...I see..."

"And what's more...they are not at their homes...and neither are their relatives could give any information on their whereabouts..."

"..."

"It's a shame...they had a promising career ahead of them..."

The students that Jin is referring to were **Junko Enoshima**, **Mukuro Ikusaba**, and **Hajime Hinata**, but then he pointed out to a certain student whom had had a bit of concern, and the student he referred to turns out to be Nagito Komaeda, and it is said that he hasn't been attending the academy for several weeks and with no relatives providing information on his current whereabouts, he had no way of reaching him, and said that if this went on, Nagito would get expelled, and so are Enoshima, Ikusaba and Hinata. Kirigiri stared at the monitor where the absent students are shown and wondered what made the students decide not to attend the academy.

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Naegi and Maizono are hanging out at the rooftop, spending time together and they are having a good time, and she is pleased to spend alone with Naegi seeing that Kirigiri isn't around, and yet the two are unaware that they were being watched by other academy students, as they suspect that there is something going on between the two.

"Did you know...?"

"What...?"

"Naegi and Maizono an item?"

"They're getting along well..."

"Maybe they're a couple..."

"No way!"

"Why Naegi?"

"I bet he wooed her and they're official..."

This soon caused a gossip within the academy and days later, Naegi would notice a lot of students whispering behind his back, unaware that they are secretly discussing if he and Maizono are a couple, and the Luckster himself is unaware that Maizono has feelings for him, and continued to head towards his classroom, where his classmates, save for Kirigiri and Maizono, are there and there each of them, save for Ohgami and Togami, began asking the Luckster if there is something going on between him and Maizono.

"Oi, Naegi!"

"Say, Naegi-chi...is it true...?"

"Is Maizono-san your girlfriend?"

"Is it true, Naegi-kun?"

"Hmm...I bet Naegi-dono is having a secret affair with Maizono-dono...what frightening skills..."

"Come on...let's not jump to conclusions...they're just rumors..."

"But what if it's true?"

"Really?"

Naegi blushed and said that he and Maizono are just friends and nothing else, though the others were bemused to see his flushed reaction, but then the teasing stopped when Maizono came, and Kirigiri followed and by then a teacher came and classes started, in which it was the last day of classes, and by the end of the day, summer vacation started and everyone went home to begin their vacation.

**-x-**

A few days later, Naegi went to the Tokyo International Airport to see off Maizono, as she and her idol band are leaving for **Croatia** to do a tour there and she is happy to see him coming here to see her off, and she promised him that she would bring him some "goodies" once she comes home, and bid goodbye to Naegi, which he did the same. Maizono's fellow idol then whispered to Naegi and insinuating that she has feelings for him and Naegi having the same feeling, in which he tries to deny, much to their amusement.

"Hey, Naegi..."

"You know..."

"Huh?"

"Sayaka really likes you..."

"EH?"

"Go tell her your feelings..."

"I'm sure she'll accept you as her boyfriend..."

"Yeah, tell her, Naegi..."

After that, the idol band leaves the airport, and soon boarded a plane which leaves for Croatia, and Naegi leaves the airport and heads back home to enjoy his summer vacation, and thankfully, Kirigiri did not call him, which means that he won't be using the red suit in the duration of the summer vacation, and hoped that it would stay that way.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the scene shifts to a jungle within an unidentified area within the south American country, where it shows that the person who was seen at the hotel turn out to be none other than **Nagito Komaeda**, and he is wearing the suit similar to the red suit that Naegi is wearing, and now he is holding a cellphone where he is talking to someone, and there Nagito is told on what to do at the jungle and he seemingly obliges.

"So you're there, Mr. Komaeda?"

"Yes..."

"Did you get the info I told you?"

"Yeah..."

"The item is somewhere at a village full of tribesmen...they have no knowledge about the modern society...they all act like old-age cavemen from the jungles..."

"Really...? Then it's a piece of cake...I can handle them..."

"Okay...just make sure you bring the item with you when you return..."

"No problem...LUCK will sort it out..."

Nagito then began venturing at the jungle, walking around and is looking at both directions as he did not seem to mind the dangers of the forest and by then a large snake, an anaconda, came and is ready to attack Nagito, but because he is wearing the suit, he showed that he seemingly mastered the suit's powers, grabbing the snake and tossed it around before throwing it away, and Nagito smirked as he is rather impressed with the suit's capabilities.

Then another huge anaconda showed up and wrapped itself around Nagito, squeezing its prey to death, but Nagito smirked and flexed his arms and the huge anaconda was thrown back, its body suffered fractures due to the sudden pressure it got and is writhing in pain as Nagito passed by it and stomped the snake on the head hard, and it was dead, and Nagito continued to walk forward towards his destination, looking forward to see what comes ahead.

"Not bad..."

As he ventured further within the jungle, he slowly came across a tribe where a group of tribal Incan warriors are assembled in front of a huge head-like statue, seemingly worshiping the object as if were their god. Nagito then glanced at the statue, where the suit's x-ray powers are activated, and there he discovered what appeared to be an ancient sword hidden inside, and it is revealed that this is what Nagito is tasked to do after talking to someone at the phone.

"Looks like I found it..."

Nagito then went towards the area, and this alerted the Incan tribesmen and they began arming themselves with their wooden spears and shields and began attacking Nagito, but to their surprises, the wooden spears were shattered upon impact, and Nagito tossed them aside and even threw them away, injuring them in the process, and there he approached the statue and punched it, showing the suit's super strength, and the statue crumbled, revealing the antique sword, But the tribesmen were unwilling to let someone mock them and more of them showed up, and there Nagito began showcasing more of the suit's powers:

\- A super breath, which sends some of the tribesmen blown away far;

\- Heat vision, in which he sets some of the tribesmen on fire, killing them;

\- A power punch, which sends them thrown back and some were killed and others injured;

After that Nagito went to the broken statue he took the sword nonchalantly and grinned at the tribesmen before jumping in the air and flew away, leaving the tribesmen in a state of shock, and they slowly kneel to the ground thinking he was an agent of their god.

Not far, a person wearing a druid outfit saw the scene and he took out the cellphone to report to someone what he just saw.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter of this story arc, and while the story hasn't jumped-started yet, it did show what's in store for Naegi...Nagito Komaeda...and it turns out that he is the one who took the super suit that Burusu Waino discarded, and it looks like we got ourselves a super villain aside from the DR villains that were shown previously, so expect more from Nagito once he gets more screen time in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More from Nagito...

The story gets underway...

A situation occurs...

More on that in the next chapter...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	44. Auction And Abduction

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, where Nagito would appear again and does something you wouldn't expect him to do, and that's where the trouble arises, where Naegi would soon get involved, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_A few days later..._**

At an unidentified area somewhere within a European country, the scene zoomed and showed that it is a mountain-like area where it showed that the place appeared to be a monastery, where several druids are going in and out of the mountain entrance/exit-like passage, and soon a truck arrived where several druids emerged, and with them are several women, who appeared to be prostitutes, and are taking the women inside the mountain, and the scene zoomed inside where the women are being escorted to various areas, and they appeared oblivious to the fact that the druids are not what they appeared to be.

At the center, is a man, in his 50's and he watches the scene before him, and he appeared to be the head of the druids, watching the women escorted to various rooms, unmindful of what will happen to the women and continues to oversee his druids' activities before the scene slowly faded.

By then a druid came to him and whispered something to the man, and the man, who is apparently the leader, called his right-hand man and told him that there would be an emergency meeting which the other man asked if this has something to "the objects" that they seek.

"Oh, great one..."

"What is it?"

"We are having an emergency meeting soon..."

"Is the meeting about the "one" we seek?"

"Yes, oh great one..."

"Very well...I will join you shortly..."

"As you command..."

"Good..."

The leader of the druids then leaves as he prepared themselves for the meeting and his right-hand man followed, as the activities of the other druids continued.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 44: Ōkushon to Rachi**_

**_Elsewhere..._**

At an unidentified hotel, which is soon revealed that he is in another foreign country, the scene shifts to a room where it slowly zoomed towards a bed where it shows that the sword that Nagito took from the Incan tribe is there, and the scene zoomed towards Nagito himself, where he is seen talking to someone on the cellphone where he appeared to be making a sort of deal to the caller, and the two appeared to be on the verge of making an agreement which would soon be closed, and both appeared to be in good terms and are ironing out a schedule on where and when to meet with each other.

"You do have the item, Mr. Komaeda..."

"Yes, I have..."

"Then we proceed with the next phase..."

"So we meet soon...?"

"Of course...and please bring the item with you, Mr. Komaeda..."

"Of course I will..."

"Then we have a deal..."

"Sure..."

After that, Nagito turns off the phone indicating that the discussion has ended and now he sat on the bed, recalling the events at Peru and is rather pleased with the results of his actions, and is wondering what he should do next once his business here is concluded, and he wondered what events would unfold should he meet up with Naegi and what Naegi's reaction would be if he sees him wearing a variant of the alien suit he acquired through mysterious means.

**-x-**

Back at Japan, the scene shows that Naegi and his sister are walking by the park, as they are starting to enjoy their summer vacation, and Naegi is glad that so far Kirigiri hasn't called him to accompany her to a case as he felt that the summer vacation would help him unwind and hoped that he won't be doing any "super hero stuff", and Komaru noticed her elder brother having a beamed expression and started to tease him about enjoying the summer vacation without bringing the red suit with him.

"You looked happy..."

"Yes..."

"I can guess you're looking forward to a peaceful summer vacation..."

"Yeah..."

"Though I can predict that you're going to put on that red suit soon..."

"I rather not..."

"Come on...it'll be good for my manga's image..."

"Please, Komaru...don't rub it on me..."

By then they came across Yasuhiro Hagakure, who set up a tent and is doing fortune telling, in which he saw the siblings and greeted them, and there he told Naegi that he is earning money by doing fortune telling for a fee, and seeing his friend, he decided to read a fortune to Naegi free of charge, in which Komaru wanted to hear it even though Naegi has no interest in the fortune reading. But Komaru gave Hagakure some money to see what fortune he could read for her and for Naegi, and Hagakure went to action as he held the crystal ball and told them what he "sees", much to Naegi's chagrin.

"I predict...you're going overseas soon..."

"Eh...?"

"A stressful..but important vacation..."

"..."

"You'll be going to a lot of foreign places..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...that's what my crystal ball says..."

"Dream on!"

"Really..."

Naegi couldn't believe that Hagakure's prediction that Komaru's manga would be a top seller and would earn rivals, while the other prediction says that Naegi would go overseas soon, but since there is no mention about him donning the red suit, he decided that this would be fine and let it slide, and by then Byakuya Togami passed by and saw the trio, though he seemed uninterested at seeing Komaru even though her name slowly became prominent in the media due to her manga and the sightings of cosplayers imitating Captain Gonzo.

There Hagakure stared at Togami and did a free fortune telling and told the Super Duper Scion his prediction, much to Togami's exasperation.

"Togami-chi..."

"What?"

"You're going to have a stressful vacation..."

"Say what?"

"And you'll encounter some annoying things while at it..."

"Who asked you? And I don't recall asking you to read my..."

"And it'll happen soon..."

"SHUT UP!"

Togami finds it absurd that Hagakure's prediction stating that the Scion is going to have a stressful summer vacation and that he will encounter "unbelievable events" from time to time, and as Togami is about to argue with Hagakure, his attention was caught when he saw what appeared to be a "flying guy" which Togami started to have a "panic attack" believing that the flying guy he saw a few weeks ago is the one and the same, only to find out that it was simply a kite which was modeled after Captain Gonzo.

Komaru smiled while Naegi sighed seeing that her manga was so popular that it seemed to have spawned some merchandise and Togami asks Komaru if the manga character see created is based on the sightings he heard on TV.

"You!"

"Yes...?"

"This manga character you made...did you based it on that flying guy that rumors persist?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"You're lying..."

"I'm not..."

The argument was halted when Togami saw several children running, and they were wearing an identical version of the red suit, and is eyes twitched seeing that the Captain Gonzo frenzy is getting on his nerves, and makes a hasty exit, not wanting to get stressed out and hoped that his stress would end once he arrived at his manor. But then a nutcase showed up and is wearing a red suit which was a poor imitation and began harassing Togami, much to the Scion's chagrin and annoyance.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What the...?"

"I'M THE SUPER GUY! I HAVE SUPER POWERS!"

"Another annoying fool..."

"HAVE AT YOU, FOUL VILLAIN!"

"Let go of my hair!"

"HAVE A DOSE OF MY SUPER BREATH! FUWOOOHHH..."

"GGGAAHH! BAD BREATH! UNHAND ME, YOU CRAZY COMMONER!"

Togami screamed in annoyance as he was being bullied by the nutcase and soon paramedics arrived and restrained the nutcase and you can see Togami berating the paramedics and blamed Komaru for his "stressful" day and Hagakure's fortune telling before walking away, and Komaru giggled seeing that things would be a great way to spend the summer vacation, while Naegi wondered how Maizono would do as she and her idol band are at overseas to do their gig at a foreign country.

**-x-**

Somewhere else, in which the place is revealed to be somewhere in a **European country**, the scene shifts to a huge building where an auction event is being held, Nagito is seen talking to someone and it is revealed that he is the person that Nagito talked and they plan to have the sword that Nagito took from Peru auctioned off and have it sold to the highest bidder, and the two are ironing out the price to see if there is anyone who can afford the price they intend to sell so that they can make money out of raising the price to a rather impossible amount in order to shortlist potential buyers.

"...so that's it?"

"Yes, Mr. Komaeda..."

"You sure are smart..."

"That's my job..."

"So let's get it on..."

"Of course...the people here are from rather wealthy individuals...of course they care about having money left in order not to get bankrupted..."

"Then the stage is set..."

"Of course..."

Several minutes later, the auction took place where the sword is being displayed and as numerous businessmen began to voice their claim to buy the sword, Nagito's representative in the auction began raising the price to a higher amount, though some showed willingness to match the price, the numbers slowly dwindled as he raised the price to 50 Million Euros, in which one by one the bidders slowly backed away, and Nagito smirked as luck is on his side as he sees that no one is brave enough to dare buy it, and he glanced at his representative and the representative nodded and said that he would raise the sword's price to 500,000 Euros, and the hall went silent as the bidders could no longer afford the price, until a European beauty, who is in her 20's raised her hand and said that she is willing to buy the sword.

"I'll buy it."

Nagito wondered if this is due to good luck or bad luck, but he is nevertheless fine with it, as he and his representative would benefit from this as someone is buying the sword and they would gain a huge commission out of this and his representative began approaching the beauty to arrange the price and the transaction.

**-x-**

**_A few days later..._**

At an unidentified area somewhere within a European country, the scene zoomed and showed that it is a mountain-like area where it showed that the place appeared to be a monastery, where several druids are going in and out of the mountain entrance/exit-like passage, and soon a truck arrived where several druids emerged, and with them are several women, who appeared to be prostitutes, and are taking the women inside the mountain, and the scene zoomed inside where the women are being escorted to various areas, and they appeared oblivious to the fact that the druids are not what they appeared to be.

At the center, is a man, in his 50's and he watches the scene before him, and he appeared to be the head of the druids, watching the women escorted to various rooms, unmindful of what will happen to the women and continues to oversee his druids' activities before the scene slowly faded.

By then a druid came to him and whispered something to the man, and the man, who is apparently the leader, called his right-hand man and told him that there would be an emergency meeting which the other man asked if this has something to "the objects" that they seek.

"What was that...?"

"Yes, oh, great one...the "one" we seek has been sold..."

"How did that happen...?"

"It will be discussed later...informant said that he knows of a way to get it..."

"Very well...tell him that I will attend the meeting..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"As you wish..."

The leader of the druids then leaves as he prepared themselves for the meeting and his right-hand man followed, as the activities of the other druids continued. At a secret meeting hall, the leader, who is identified as the "**Grand Wizard**", is talking to his men as they discuss on what they should do, as the sword that was sold on the auction turns out to be the item that the cult has been seeking, and eventually they learned on where it is placed and who the new owner is, and though they intend to take it by force, they realized that they cannot afford to let their existence be revealed,, until one of the druids came to them and offered a solution, in which he revealed that his men just interrogate the auction representative, and although the person was drunk at that time, they were able to get the name of the person who brought the sword, and said that the auctioneer revealed the name to be Naegi.

A flashback scene is shown and it showed that the auctioneer was drunk at the time and the druids were pressing him to reveal the name, and the auctioneer was so drunk that he couldn't talk straight, and instead of naming Nagito, the auctioneer named Naegi by mistake before passing out, and the druids tried to wake him up but to no avail, though they did get a confirmation that their target is Japanese and the druids took their leave to report back to their superiors about what they learned from the drunk auctioneer.

Back at the present, the Grand Wizard is listening about that Naegi is believed to be the one who took the sword from Peru, and sold it in **Croatia**, through the auctioneer, and they are rather astounded as to how he managed to fend off some Incan tribe just to get it, and as he asks him men how to get the sword, he listened as they offered some suggestions on how to retrieve the sword without compromising themselves to the public, as they prefer to have their next activities done in secrecy.

"...and that's how this person...of Asian descent...got it...he beat up some Incan tribal warriors and took of the sword...which is part of the elusive _**Armour of God**_...and then sold it just recently at an auction..."

"What luck...so how do we get it back..."

"Our men said that they managed to get the name...although the man was drunk at that time...we managed to get his name...Naegi...we did a research and we found out his full name...Makoto Naegi...and he is from Japan..."

"so are we going ti hire this Makoto Naegi to get the sword for us...?"

"You fool...why don't you shut up and let him finish his report..."

"Calm yourself, Grand Wizard...he is right...we can hire this Makoto Naegi to get the sword for us...but we won't have to pay him..."

"Really...? And how would you do that?"

"It's like this..."

One of the druids, who is revealed to be a competent hacker, said that he searched the name Naegi, and found his full name and his location, and there he said that they can use him to get the sword for them, in which the other druid asks if they are going to hire him just to get it, but the Grand Wizard's voiced his opposition in question, saying that he wouldn't waste money just to get him to do the work for the cult, but the right-hand man said that there's no need to pay him as he said that he has found a way to hire Naegi without paying him and said that they can use a hostage to force Naegi to do their bidding, and the Grand Wizard became intrigued and asks him how would the cult would force Naegi to get the sword, in which the hacker said that he searched the internet for connections and said that he is classmates with Sayaka Maizono at Hope's Peak Academy, and said that news indicate that they are close friends, and revealed that Maizono is here at the city within Croatia to have a live gig at a fashion show, and suggested that they kidnap her to use as a hostage and force Naegi to do their bidding.

"So we kidnap this Japanese girl and use her to force this Makoto Naegi to get the sword for us?"

"Yes, oh Grand wizard..."

"And do you know how to reach this boy?"

"Of course...I even managed to trace his phone number and mail address..."

"Good."

"Thank you..."

"But what about the girl...how do we get our hands on her...?"

"It's easy..."

The hacker then revealed that he found the venue where Maizono and her band are at and what time it would take place, and The Grand Wizard nodded and instructed his men to make preparations and everyone moves out and the meeting is adjourned.

**-x-**

Several hours later, it was 19:00, and the scene shifts to a rather large building where a fashion event is taking place, and everything appeared peaceful and as the fashion event is ongoing, Maizono and her idol members are getting ready to do their gig, and they are somewhat excited, and nervous, and this would be their first time doing a number at a foreign country, and their manager encouraged them to do their best as they are promised to be paid well tonight.

"Yes..."

"We will do our best!"

"Count on us!"

"It'll be a success..."

"And we get Euros as commission!"

Soon Maizono and her band began performing, and things went well as the audience and photographers gave their applause, and while things are doing well, two vans arrived and the druids came out, all armed with high-powered weapons and sneaked their way in, disabling the guards and stealthily went inside, looking around and making sure there are no obstacles in their way, and in a few minutes later, that saw the event, and one of them saw Maizono singing, and that's where one of their field leaders gave their cue, and the druids stormed the area, opening fire, and shoots indiscriminately at everyone.

Panic ensued as the druids shoots at anyone and everyone...killing and maiming them with reckless abandon, and guards responded to the scene but before they could draw their guns, they were shot down due to the druids being armed with machine guns and other high-powered weapons, and nearby cops arrived to help, but they too were shot down and killed.

In the chaos, the druids found Maizono and as she is about to react, the druid punched her on the gut and she was knocked out, and the druid carried her as they make a hasty retreat and fired more shots to keep the survivors at bay, and soon the druids boarded a van and makes a quick getaway and soon the survivors called the police and ambulances for help as many are killed and many are seriously injured.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's not much action here, it did show Nagito and what he just did with the item he took from Croatia, Some of the Danganronpa crew are enjoying their summer vacation, and the villains of this arc made their move and kidnapped Maizono in a violent way. Now the stage has been set and this is where the story comes in.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A ransom...

Naegi makes a choice...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	45. Ransom and Recourse

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, where the Class of 78 would get alarmed once they learned of what happened to Maizono, and that's where the story comes in, wherein Naegi would soon get involved, so read on and enjoy!

Within several minutes, police, and ambulances arrived, and soon the media came in as well and the incident became abuzz with news sensationalizing the story about what happened, and many bodies were carried away while the injured are given first aid treatment, and Maizono's idol band were shaken by what happened and are worried that the druids took her away, and they told their manager about what happened, and the manager immediately told the police officer in charge about their predicament and all he was told that they'll get to the bottom of this .

"...and that's what happened!"

"...I see..."

"That's all you have to say?"

"We'll get to the bottom of this..."

"Come on! Many were killed! Many are injured! those druids took off with one of my talents!"

"Please calm down...we will look in to this..."

"But..."

"Leave it to us..."

The manager was rather exasperated at the response and had no choice but to call Hope's Peak Academy, and her dad, intending to tell them what has happened and prayed that Maizono would be okay. As the idol band are being checked by paramedics for any injuries, the media began swarming them and are asking rather absurd questions as to why the culprits took off with only Maizono, much to the manager's irritation, seeing that they are not helping matters.

"Are those culprits obsessed fans?"

"Are you in debt with gangsters?"

"Are Japanese idols really that rare?"

"Why did the culprits only took off one girl?"

"Are you a pimp by the way?"

"Is this talent of yours doing porn?"

"What are your thoughts?"

"Your comments, please..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 45: Ransom and Recourse**_

In less than an hour, the incident at Croatia soon reached the Japanese media, creating abuzz and the social media was flooded with comments, voicing their concern over Maizono's present situation and they wondered why some men dressed like druids would kill anyone just to take her away, and the news spread all over the country of Japan, where the next morning, Japanese time, the news eventually reached her classmates and one by one Naegi's classmates sent text messages to him, and the Luckster became concerned about this as well as he opened the TV and saw the news, and this made him worried as he watched the news where it showed that Maizono's idol members recounted the experience they got when they told reporters about what happened during the siege. Komaru joined her brother in watching the news and the siblings were shocked at the scene that was shown on TV.

"No way..."

"How terrible..."

"They all did that just to get Maizono-san...?"

"Maizono-senpai's been taken?"

"Yes..."

"Oni-chan..."

"..."

"..."

Komaru watched the news as well and was equally worried, and saw the look on her elder brother's face and she can tell that he is deeply concerned over his classmate's well being and yet she knew there's nothing he can do except wait for further developments, and tries to cheer him up, with little success yet it is enough to calm him down and he decided to wait for any development from the media and from the Croatian authorities on how they would respond to the matter.

**-x-**

At the secret lair where the supposed monastery is, the scene shows that Maizono is being tied to a chair and she remained unconscious, and the Grand Wizard stared at her, and wondered how capturing her would make Naegi cooperate with his cult into surrendering the sword to him as he is unaware that it was Nagito who brought the sword to the auction and not Naegi, but his subordinate assured to him that things are going according to plan and he is sure that Naegi would comply with their request whether he likes it or not.

"...you need not worry, Grand wizard...the _**Armour of God**_ will be in our possession..."

"And how would you do that?"

"Leave it to our hacker...we are establishing a way to contact him..."

"Will that work?"

"Of course..."

"Where can you find this Naegi?"

"In Japan...and our hacker is working on it..."

"You...can you find this Naegi...?"

The hacker claimed that he managed to trace Naegi's location at Japan and through unknown means, he is able to figure out his contact number and said that he will make sure that the call he is about to make won't be traced, and said that he would send a letter as a way of "introducing" themselves to Naegi and he is confident that the Luckster would do as he is told to do. The Grand Wizard nodded and told his subordinate and his right-hand man to make preparations to commence their next plans so that things would go smoothly as he expects to happen.

**-x-**

A few days later, Naegi is at his room, and he is listening to his portable radio as he awaits any news about Maizono, and so far there has been no mention of her yet and he wondered who would want to take her and why the culprits only took her away and he wondered if there is some kind of syndicate who are preying on foreign girls, and by then Komaru came and with her is Kirigiri herself, and Naegi is both glad, and surprised to see her and there the Detective told him that she too is surprised at what happened to Maizono, and both are exchanging theories on why Maizono was the only one taken and why the culprits would cause such a ruckus at the fashion events a few days ago.

"Perhaps there is a syndicate that are eyeing attractive girls..."

"That's what I thought...but..."

"I know...why they only took Maizono-san...there is perhaps something that doesn't add up..."

"Yeah...a fashion show where top models are there...yet the culprits didn't even bother taking one of them..."

"I'm also considering the possibility of a white slavery ring..."

"Are you saying...?"

"Calm down, Naegi-kun..."

"But..."

By then Komaru interjected as she showed him a letter addressed to him, and as he opened it, both are surprised to see the letter, written in English, and it says that he is to expect a call from someone, and as Kirigiri read the letter's envelope, she discovered that it has a stamp belonging to Croatia, and told Naegi to be ready, as she believed that something is going on, and by then Naegi's cellphone rang, and he answered it as Kirigiri and Komaru listened as he opened the cellphone's speaker and the conversation took place.

"Is this Makoto Naegi?"

"Yeah...that's me..."

"Listen carefully...we have Sayaka Maizono and her survival depends on your cooperation..."

"WHAT? You took Maizono san? DAMN YOU! What do you want with her? What do you want from me?"

"If you cooperate with us...we will set her free..."

"Let me speak to her!"

"Very well...and I'm sure you will consider our demand..."

"Let me speak to her!"

The caller turns out to be the Grand Wizard's right-hand man and told Naegi that he has Maizono in their possession and said that her survival, and freedom, would depend on whether Naegi is willing to cooperate and that he must not tell the Japanese authorities about the conversation, and when Naegi asks if he is serious about what he said, the three teens stared wide-eyed when they heard Maizono's voice, shrieking and when Naegi called her name, Maizono screamed to Naegi to save her from her abductors' clutches.

"KKKKYYYAAAAHHH!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Naegi-kun! Help me!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Take your hands off me! You hentai!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Help me, Naegi-kun!"

"Maizono-san!"

By then the right-hand man took over the conversation and told Naegi the demands, in which Naegi was confused when told that he must go to Croatia and get the sword that was auctioned off several days back, in which he asks him what kind of sword he meant, and the caller said that the sword that was auctioned was one of the rumored "**Armour of God**", and provided the place where the auction took place and said that if Naegi wants to see Maizono alive the Luckster would have to go to Croatia and personally bring the sword to his henchmen and provided the meeting place, saying that he has a week to comply or else Maizono would meet a questionable fate, and reminded him not to let anyone else know about the conversation before cutting off the connection.

Naegi slowly sat on his bed, as he is in a state of shock and is at loss as to how he would comply to the kidnappers' demands, as he is unaware of all of these, and Kirigiri revealed that she has secretly recorded the conversation and said that there is only one course to do, in which she went to his closet and opened it, where she saw the red suit and black cape stored in a hanger, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he realized what she is suggesting to do, and Komaru asks how would that help since Naegi needs to secure a visa in order to go to Croatia without arousing suspicions from the authorities, and Kirigiri took out her cellphone and called her grandfather, and there she told him the situation and after a few minutes, she told Naegi and Komaru about what they are going to do next.

"EHHH?"

"Yes..."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"But..."

"Relax...it's been taken cared of..."

"But..."

"You have no choice over this...Maizono-san's survival depends on you..."

She told Naegi that her grandfather has some "connections" and that he would help get a visa for her and Naegi to use and that in a few days, they will get the visa, and told him to be ready, and also said that she would use an alibi so that Naegi's parents won't suspect a thing and he sighed at the thought of the situation, but suddenly he stared wide-eyed as he mentioned that this is what Hagakure's prediction came and as much as he hate to admit, Hagakure's prediction came true. Komaru was then told by Kirigiri to keep this a secret for Maizono's sake which she nodded and after that she left, and Naegi took a deep breath as he is bracing himself for the upcoming days.

**-x-**

A few days later, as Kirigiri stated, she managed to use an alibi and convinced Naegi's parents to let their son go with her on a trip, and Naegi couldn't believe that he is going on an overseas trip with Kirigiri, and thanks to her grandfather, both teens were given money for their trip and as they are at the airport, he mentally whined that he had to lie to his parents that he is going on a local trip and they are unaware that he and Kirigiri are secretly going to Croatia and Kirigiri assured to him that they are doing this to save Maizono, and there she asks him if he has everything in his bag.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes..."

"Itenerary?"

"Yes."

"Pocket money?"

"Yes..."

"And the RED SUIT?"

"Yes..."

Naegi nodded as he confirmed that he has all of his belongings, which included the RED SUIT, and soon they boarded the plane and the plane took off a few minutes later, where they would spend several hours traveling from Japan to Croatia, and as Kirigiri is calm and collected, Naegi is staring at the window, wondering what awaits him there, as he has no idea on what he should be doing from this point on, as this is his first time going overseas, and sighed as this would be his first time doing a "superhero thing" in a foreign country, and he shivered at the thought of being seen wearing the suit.

Kirigiri noticed his discomfort and tries to comfort him in a gentle manner which slightly calmed him down to a certain degree.

"Relax, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"You were given the red suit to do good deeds...and saving lives is among them..."

"I know, but..."

"You can do it...have faith in yourself...you were given the red suit for a reason and purpose..."

"..."

"Have faith in yourself...you will save your friend..."

"..."

After that, both relaxed as the trip is ongoing and Naegi had to painfully wait for time to pass before the plane would land to its destination.

**-x-**

At outer space, the three aliens are observing the events and are rather curious at what Naegi and Kirigir are going to do there at a foreign country, but Cherubi is somewhat concerned as this would mean that Naegi would risk exposure since the teen is definitely going to use the red suit at a foreign country and might attract unwanted attention but Ophani defended the two teens' decision to go to Croatia knowing that Naegi and Kirigiri intend to rescue Maizono from the kidnappers. This caused the two aliens to argue over the matter.

"Why are you siding with that boy again?"

"Because he is doing the right thing!"

"Bah! He is risking exposure by using the red suit in a foreign land!"

"At least he's using it for benevolent purposes!"

"That boy is a headache!"

"He is not!"

"Why do you have to...?"

"Because!"

By then Seraphi urged his comrades to calm down and told them that they should observe and see where this would lead to and the two aliens stopped arguing and did as what Seraphi suggested.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's not much action here, it did show what is at stake here, and Naegi is now heading to a foreign land and that's where the adventure begins...and actions will soon commence.

The three aliens are observing the events, and both Cherubi and Ophani are arguing over Naegi's decision to bring the red suit with him, and now they await what the Luckster is going to do next...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri arrives in Croatia. What will they do there? How will they be able to find the sword that was sold at the auction?

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	46. Meeting With The Count

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, where Naegi and Kirigiri arrived in a foreign country, and here thety will commence their search and rescue mission to save Maizono, but first they are going to meet someone, and that's where the story advances, and that's where Naegi would soon get himself involved, so read on and enjoy!

**Croatia**, officially the **Republic of Croatia**, is a sovereign state at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. Its capital city is Zagreb, which forms one of the country's primary subdivisions, along with its twenty counties. Croatia covers 56,594 square kilometres (21,851 square miles) and has diverse, mostly continental and Mediterranean climates. Croatia's Adriatic Sea coast contains more than a thousand islands. The country's population is 4.28 million, most of whom are Croats, with the most common religious denomination being Roman Catholicism.

The Croats arrived in the area of present-day Croatia during the early part of the 7th century AD. They organised the state into two duchies by the 9th century. Tomislav became the first king by 925, elevating Croatia to the status of a kingdom. The Kingdom of Croatia retained its sovereignty for nearly two centuries, reaching its peak during the rule of Kings Peter Krešimir IV and Dmitar Zvonimir. Croatia entered a personal union with Hungary in 1102. In 1527, faced with Ottoman conquest, the Croatian Parliament elected Ferdinand I of the House of Habsburg to the Croatian throne. In 1918, after World War I, Croatia was included in the unrecognized State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs which seceded from Austria-Hungary and merged into the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. A fascist Croatian puppet state existed during World War II. After the war, Croatia became a founding member and a federal constituent of Second Yugoslavia, a constitutionally socialist state. In June 1991, Croatia declared independence, which came into effect on 8 October of the same year. The Croatian War of Independence was fought successfully during the four years following the declaration.

A unitary state, Croatia is a republic governed under a parliamentary system. The International Monetary Fund classified Croatia as an emerging and developing economy, and the World Bank identified it as a high-income economy. Croatia is a member of the European Union (EU), United Nations (UN), the Council of Europe, NATO, the World Trade Organization (WTO) and a founding member of the Union for the Mediterranean. As an active participant in the UN peacekeeping forces, Croatia has contributed troops to the NATO-led mission in Afghanistan and took a non-permanent seat on the UN Security Council for the 2008-2009 term.

The scene shifts to Zagreb International Airport, where you can see people arriving and departing, and it was full of travelers, tourists and visitors, and it was somewhat a busy airport where there are restaurants, shops and the like, and there you can see Naegi and Kirigiri arriving at the arrival area, having traveling from Tokyo in which they spent 12 hours by plane, and you can see that Naegi is somewhat exhausted, and it was already night time, and there Naegi is checking the itinerary of their trip here while Kirigiri just bought a map which shows the whole country of Croatia, and both are staring at the map, as they are planning out what to do tomorrow morning, seeing that it is already 20:00.

"Okay, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I should've figured this out while we're in the plane..."

"It's fine...we should relax our minds while in the plane...you could tax yourself if you keep..."

"But still..."

"Let's focus on making our next move..."

"...fine..."

As the two teens are planning on what to do next, someone is watching them from afar, and the watcher took out a cellphone and is calling someone, and informs the person he is calling that Makoto Naegi have arrived, and there the watcher is told to try following them in order to know Naegi's next move, in which the watcher nodded and continues to observe Naegi, in which the watcher is revealed to be among the cult who is under the Grand Wizard's employ.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 46: Kaunto to no Deai**_

As Naegi and Kirigiri are sitting at the lounge to rest a bit, they are discussing on where to begin since they came here to try and find the sword that the kidnappers demanded, and as she is thinking of where to begin their search, someone approached him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder and addressed him with a different name which Kirigiri slowly deduced whom the person he is referring to and this gave her a break as she is able to come up with a clue on how and where to commence their search as she listens on.

"Ah, there you are!"

"..."

"I found you!"

"..."

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Um..."

"Wait...you're not..."

"Um..."

The person who approached Naegi turns out to be the auctioneer who made a bargain with Nagito and the auctioneer realized that he mistook Naegi for someone else and apologized, but Kirigiri approached him and asks him if the person he is looking for is Nagito Komaeda, in which he confirms, and there she noticed that the auctioneer had deep bruises and gashes on his face, and there she asks him if he know anything about a sword that is said to be among the pieces of the sought-after Armour of God, and when he asks her how she know, Kirigiri asks him if he was attacked by druids, and then showed him the ransom letter, surprising the auctioneer and a discussion took place.

"I see...so those druids..."

"They attacked a fashion show...took off one of our friends..."

"Why would they...?"

"They wanted the pieces of the armour...and for some reason they think Naegi has them...and used our friend as a hostage to force Naegi-kun to do their bidding.."

"No way...it's my fault then..."

"What do you mean?"

"The druids came to my place...and I said something by mistake..."

"Tell us..."

The auctioneer revealed that a few days ago, he was drunk a few days ago after getting his commission from the auction and while at his home, several men in druid outfits entered his house and beats him up, demanding who brought the sword in the auction,. And because he was so drunk he couldn't pronounce Nagito's name properly and pronounced Naegi's name by mistake before passing out, and the attackers think Naegi is the one who brought the sword, and he apologized to Naegi after learning that Sayaka Maizono was kidnapped because of her connection to Naegi.

Kirigiri then asks the auctioneer where the sword his located, but he revealed that the sword was already sold to a wealthy European businessman and his daughter and said that they'll have to talk to him though he also said that the wealthy man might be difficult to reason with since he also owns a shield which is said to be part of the five pieces, and yet she said she and Naegi will take the risks and the auctioneer gave her the address of the person they will seek out, and providing the directions through the map, the auctioneer offered the two teens to stay at his place for tonight, which she accepted, and the three of them left the airport, and the spy called the Grand Wizard again and inform him of the events, and he is told to head back to the hideout which he agreed to.

**-x-**

At outer space, the three aliens are monitoring the events and Cherubi is still apprehensive at what Naegi is going to do next, as he feared that Naegi's presence with the red suit would attract unwanted attention and may compromise everything, but Ophani is confident that things would go well and assured to Cherubi that just because Naegi is in a foreign land doesn't mean he would abuse the red suit, and he questioned on why Naegi is letting Kirigiri order him around, though Ophani stated that they should place their fate on the two teens.

"That boy...!"

"Calm yourself, Cherubi!"

"Why is that boy letting his friend boss him around?"

"She is not...she is acting as his adviser...and she knows how to make Naegi put the suit in good use..."

"But still...!"

"Let's just wait and see how this play out..."

"But Ophani..."

"Trust me, Cherubi..."

Meanwhile, Seraphi is monitoring the events and is rather curious as to what Naegi would do next seeing that this would be another test for Naegi to overcome, seeing that this would be his first experience using the red suit's power in a foreign land and that he is facing an enemy that he is unfamiliar with, and is also somewhat curious at seeing Kirigiri acting as Naegi's "adviser" as she is teaching Naegi the importance on using the red suit for benevolent purposes.

**-x-**

The next morning, Naegi and Kirigiri are up and are having breakfast as the auctioneer served them food and told them where to find the man they seek, whom he revealed that the wealthy businessman's name as **Count Bannon**, and told them that his manor is located at Novi Vinodolski, which is a town on the Adriatic Sea coast in Croatia, located south of Crikvenica, Selce and Bribirand north of Senj. The population of Novi is 3,988, with a total of 5,131 people in the city administered area. The city area became a Frankopan property in the 13th century, marking the period to which the most valuable heritage is dated, including the Law codex of Vinodol. City hinterland is dominated by the Vinodol Valley, used for agriculture and winemaking. Economy of the city is dominated by tourist industry, as Novi Vinodolski is well known tourist centre situated in an area largely unaffected by other types of industry and it offers a wide variety of tourist amenities. The Vinodol Valley is also the site of a hydroelectric power plant utilizing water collected in Gorski Kotar reservoirs. Transport links of the city are substantially dependent on the nearby city of Rijeka.

"So that's the place we should go...?"

"Yes...you can travel there by taxi..."

"I see..."

"You can travel there and the roads are safe..."

"And can this man be reasoned with...?"

"Depends on the approach you make...so be careful out there..."

"I see...thank you..."

"You're welcome..."

Kirigiri thanked the auctioneer for his help and hospitality, and there she and Naegi prepare to take their leave and the auctioneer offered them some pocket money knowing that the two teens are going to travel a lot and that they will be staying at various hostel which she thanked him and so she and Naegi left the house and hailed a taxi and the two are heading to their next destination, and as they travel, Naegi asks her why they are going to see this Count Bannon and how this would help in their mission, and she responded by saying that according to the auctioneer, Count Bannon is an avid collector, and since the sword was sold to him through a woman, it is likely where the sword is kept, and she said she would try to talk to him into "borrowing" the sword and use it as bait to try and interrogate the kidnappers into revealing Maizono's location, though Naegi wondered if this would work.

"You think that would work?"

"Who knows...and it'd be better if it works..."

"..."

"If this Count Bannon agrees to our proposal...we can have an easier time luring out the kidnappers...and then we can force them to reveal where Maizono-san is kept..."

"Yeah, but how...?"

"The suit...you will use it..."

"In Croatia?"

"Correct..."

After some time, the taxi arrived and Kirigiri paid the fare and both got off as they stood outside what appeared to be a posh mansion, and Naegi placed a hand on the gate, where it opened by itself and she cautions him not to venture off, which he nodded, as the two are inside, they stood still as they looked around, wondering how to call the guard or butler to let them know that they came here to meet with the owner, but then a huge dog began barking and a startled Naegi fell on his butt as Kirigiri stood still and remained calm and collected, and there the manor's servant, who is holding the dog via a chain, said that there is nothing to be afraid of, and pulled the dog away.

By then the manor's butler came and said to the two to follow him which they did, and as they walked the area leading to the entrance of the manor, Naegi noticed several guard dogs staring at him, and he looked straight at the butler as Kirigiri remained cool and collected, and they both noted that the path towards the manor is somewhat long and they noted that the owner is probably a billionaire, seeing how posh the place is, and after several minutes the two teens arrived inside the manor and the butler led them towards the visitor's hall, which they noted that there are several rooms along the way, and finally they arrived, where they waited until the manor's owner came, who appeared to be a 50-year old man of European descent, and is rather intrigued that a pair of Asian teenagers came to his posh manor.

He then introduced himself as **Count Bannon** and Kirigiri introduced herself and Naegi and there she went straight to the point on why they came here to see him.

"...so you wanted to borrow the sword that was bought from the auction, you say...?"

"Yes, sir..."

"For what reason?"

"To rescue a friend..."

"Sounds unrealistic to me..."

"It is true...we cam all the way from Japan to find you..."

"And how do I know if you're telling the truth...?"

"Here...the ransom note..."

Kirigiri showed the count the ransom note and asks him if this sword he bought from the auction is the rumored Armour of God and Bannon nodded and explained to her that the armour is said to possess a rumored power to anyone who possess all five pieces, and rumor has it that whoever has all five pieces would receive power, luck and other supernatural feats, which he said that it is an urban legend, which started way back in the medieval times and he wondered why up to this day there are those who are foolish enough to take those rumors seriously.

Bannon said that so far he only has two pieces which are the sword and the shield, but said that the Maizono situation is not his concern, thus he has no intention to sell the two pieces no matter what offer he is given. Naegi is a bit sad that they are facing a roadblock though Kirigiri asks if there is a compromise on how to help in order to save Maizono, but Bannon refuses, however, in a gesture of good will he told the two that they can stay here tonight, and Kirigiri agreed, and as the way went on, Bannon gave the two teens a free tour at his manor until night time came, and the two are staying at a guest room, and as the two teens are sleeping, Naegi groggily puts on the red suit but not the cape, and he slept until morning came, and as he woke up early, he is about to go to the bathroom when the suit's power activated and Naegi gets a holographic image on where the sword and shield are kept, and he went to the location and found it, and took a look, and he wondered why the kidnappers would cause the attack just to get their hands on the two pieces and why they had to use Maizono to force him to do their bidding.

As Naegi picks up the sword, he gets another Holographic image, in which it showed Nagito somewhere within Croatia, but his concentration was cut short when Kirigiri came and asks him what he is doing, and there he told her that he unknowingly came here and got an image of Nagito, surprising her a bit, but as Naegi tries to use the suit's power, his concentration is interrupted when Count Bannon came having a rather disappointed look as he thinks that the two are trying to steal the two pieces, in which Naegi tries to defend himself.

"Oh dear...and I thought you were well-behaved teenagers...I guess I'l have to..."

"Wait...it's a misunderstanding!"

"It doesn't looked like one to me,,,you have the sword and you looked like you're carrying it off..."

"I sleepwalked and ended up here and Kirigiri found me here...!"

"You think you can fool me, boy?"

"I'm not!"

"You left me no choice..."

"Please...we're not here to...!"

As Count Bannon is considering in calling the police, an idea popped onto Kirigiri's mind as she read the ransom note, then she asks the count if the shield and sword are the only pieces he have so far, and when he said yes, she spoke to the count and offered a compromise, reasoning that since the kidnappers only demanded the sword and shield, she theorizes that the remaining three pieces are in the kidnappers' possession, and proposes that she would borrow the two pieces and use them as bait to lure out the kidnappers, and once they find the hideout she and Naegi will find the three pieces and bring it back together at the manor, and thus the count will have all five pieces of the Armour of God.

Though it sound tempting, the count is still hesitant as he do not trust the two teens, prompting someone to come in and asked the Count to reconsider seeing this as a good opportunity to complete the five pieces of armor.

"Daddy..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I say we accept their offer..."

"Oh? Why would I?"

"If what the young lady say is true, then that means you can have all five pieces without spending it..."

"Are you serious, child?"

"Of course..."

"Hmm..."

The person who interjected in the discussion is revealed to be the European beauty who won the auction bidding of the sword and is then revealed to be Count Bannon's daughter, and the count introduced her as **May**, his only daughter and there May talked to her father and persuaded him to let Naegi and Kirigiri borrow the two pieces of armor as she believes that it would help in acquiring the remaining three pieces, and eventually the count gives in to his daughter's persuasion, and then talked to Kirigiri and told her the conditions of the deal.

"Very well..."

"So then...?"

"I accept your compromise...I'll let you borrow the sword and shield..."

"We appreciate it..."

"But there's a catch..."

"Which is...?"

"My daughter...she will be in charge of the operation...and make sure she comes back alive and well..."

"Very well..."

Count Bannon stated that his daughter, May, would be in charge of their covert operation and that Kirigiri and Naegi must make sure May is safe and that all five pieces of the armor are brought to him when they return, and Kirigiri nodded in agreement and the deal and agreement is made,and throughout the day they all made preparations for the trip as they checked the map and laid out plans on how to confront the kidnappers as Naegi has two days before meeting up with one of he druids in order to deliver he ransom items in exchange for Maizono's freedom.

-x-

At outer space, Cherubi is rather livid seeing that Naegi is wearing the red suit in front of Count Bannon, and labeled Naegi as irresponsible, though Ophani sees that neither Count Bannon or May suspected anything as Naegi wasn't wearing the cape and told Cherubi that things are fine though he sees this otherwise and is rather bothered that Ophani is vouching for Naegi.

"Why are you siding with that Naegi boy?"

"Because..."

"You should know how irresponsible he is!"

"He is not!"

"I do not trust that boy!"

"For the past few months Makoto Naegi has proven himself with the suit!"

"He is a fool!"

"You're the fool, Cherubi!"

Seraphi is also observing the events and is rather curious as to what Naegi is going to do next and patiently waited for the events to unfold, and his two fellow aliens stopped their bickering as they noticed that he is observing the scene and is somewhat calm and collected, and they too decided to wait and see before making their comments on what Naegi is going to do next.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's not much action here, it did show what is at stake here, and Naegi is now in a foreign land, which is Croatia, and that's where the adventure begins...and actions will soon commence.

Nagi gets a break as Kirigiri managed to persuade the count in loaning the two armour pieces and now the wo tns can commence their plan to flush out the druids who are holding Maizono captive.

The three aliens are observing the events, and both Cherubi and Ophani are arguing over Naegi's decision to bring the red suit with him, and now they await what the Luckster is going to do next...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri begins their plan in drawing out the druids. Expect a lot of action in he next chapter...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	47. Duel With The Druids

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri found an ally and they are now working together in order to find the druids and figure out where their cohorts are hiding, where they are keeping Maizono, and where the rest of the armor pieces are kept, so expect some action and adventure here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the cult's lair, the Grand Wizard is watching his men's daily activities, and so far things are going smoothly yet he is rather anxious as he wondered if his right-hand man's plan would work in forcing Naegi to bring with him the two armor pieces, and there his right-hand man came and told him that their spy told him that Naegi had just left Count Bannon's manor and believed that Naegi succeeded in getting the two armor pieces and he may be on his way to the agreed meeting place, and the Grand Wizard is rather pleased with the developments.

"...and that is what I deduced..."

"Perfect...soon we will have all the five pieces..."

"Shall I send our men there...?"

"Yes...and you know what to do when you have the two pieces..."

"Yes, of course..."

"And keep an eye o that girl.."

"At once..."

"..."

The Grand Wizard then told his right-hand man to have their men stationed at the meeting place do some patrol so thy they can spot Naegi if and when he arrives, and the right-hand man nodded and took his leave as he summoned some druids and gave them instructions on what to do and told them not to fail him which the druids nodded and they took their leave, and the Grand Wizard resume overseeing the activities of his cult, seeing that things are going well as he expected to happen.

**-x-**

At Count Bannon's manor, Count Bannon is drinking his champagne as he is sitting in his chair, doing some thinking after his daughter May left as she went off with Naegi and Kirigiri to commence their covert operation in getting the remaining three armor pieces and to rescue Maizono, though he also considered the possibility that the kidnappers might target him should he gain possession of all of the five armor pieces. However, he decided to worry about that later and instead looked forward in the possibility of completing the five pieces that he dreamed of.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 47: **_**_Doruido to no Kettō_**

The scene shifts to a tourist area at the upper town of Zagreb, and it was full of people, residents and tourists. Be it the locals or foreigners, all are living their lives to the fullest and they are lively and full of energy as if they are confident that they are safe here despite hearing and watching the news recently about the attack by gunmen at a fashion show which took lives and abducted a Japanese idol, in which authorities are still in the midst of investigating the case, conducting a search and rescue operation, and the ambassadors of Croatia and Japan are exchanging information in an effort to try and locate Maizono's location.

"Wow!"

"So lush!"

"This country is the best!"

"I want to live here! So lively!"

"We can shop here!"

"I want to come back here at Croatia!"

"I want to become a citizen here!"

"Let's buy food!"

The scene shifts to **Karlovac**, which is a bit far from **Zagreb**, where you can see that a car is traveling the highway where May Bannon is driving a sports utility vehicle with Naegi and Kirigiri as passengers, and they are traveling the road as she told the two teens that she has a rest house which they will be staying for the time being as well as they are going to lay out the plans on how to confront the kidnappers and take them down and extract information from them in order to find out where the kidnappers' lair is located so that they can rescue Maizono and get be three armor pieces,

About an hour later or so, they arrived at the rest house in **Kupa** and there they entered it and unloaded their belongings where a servant of Count Bannon's is there and greeted May, and there the three went inside to rest and soon food is served and he trio went to the living room where May brought out a map which shows the whole areas of Croatia and there Kirigiri studied it and realized that it was quite big and it would be difficult to navigate this country without a map, and Naegi realized that facing the kidnappers in such a vast country won't be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Of course..."

"What is it, Naegi-kun?"

"Where in a foreign land...and we need a map..."

"That's right...Croatia is vast...and we need it in order to know where we should go..."

"I feel that this is not going to be easy..."

"Have faith, Naegi-kun...remember you have the red suit..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

By then May took out a laptop and turned it on, where she showed to Naegi and Kirigiri he key areas where she believe that the kidnappers would most likely appear, given how organized they appear to be and she believes that the kidnappers wouldn't stick to just one area and they would split up in groups, and there she tapped the keyboard and showed the key areas where the kidnappers would most likely to appear given the vast number of people living there:

**Zagreb**

\- The capital and largest city of Croatia, Zageeb is a vibrant metropolis packed with both historic and modern attractions. Loacated in northwestern Croatia, the city dates back to the 2nd century AD when a diocese was first established bu Hungarian King Ladislaus. Today, Zagreb is a sprawling cosmopolitan city and the heart of Croatian culture, academucs and government. The city is divided into an Upper and Lower Town, with Upper Town being the historic core where torists can walk down cobblestone streets and visit old, medieval churches and towers.

**Korcula**

\- Best known as the alleged birthplace of the famous merchant traveler, Marco Polo, Korcula is a 30-mile (50 km) island located off Croatia's Adriatic Coast. Korcula is comprised of lush green forests, vineyards,olive groves, sandy beaches and charming villages. The island's main town, Korcula Town, is a historic, walled town with Venetian Renaissance architecture, colorful markets and plenty of tourist facilities.

**Pula**

\- Located at the southern tip of the Istria peninsula, in the Adriatic Sea, Pula is a popular destination that has been attracting tourists as far back as ancient Roman times when fans flocked the city's amphitheater to watch gladiator fights. Having been ruled by various government powers over the centuries, Pula today belongs to Croatia, and is best known for its wealth of Roman ruins and mix of culture.

**Zadar**

\- A 3000-year old city situated on a beautiful coastline rich in history is sure to draw tourists. Such a city is Zadar, located on Croatia's northern Dalmatian Coast. Zadar could be called the ideal tourist getaway because it offers plenty to see and do without all the crowds of other popular destinations in Croatia. At the heart of the city is its Old Town which offers fantastic sightseeing attractions including Roman ruins, medieval architecture and numerous old churches. Besides the Old Town, tourists will find a string of beautiful beaches all along Zadar's coastline where they can sunbathe, swim and relax.

**Rovinj**

\- Located on Croatia's Istrian peninsula in the Adriatic Sea, Rovinj is an archipelago of 20 islands with its Old Town set on a small peninsula. Narrow streets of cobblestone, stairways, arches and other interesting architecture make the Old Town a sightseeing adventure. Some of the Old Town's historic gems include seven medieval city gates, the 12th century town clock and St. Euphemia's Basilica, an imposing baroque church packed with many stunning art works. Also worth seeing are the scenic harbor, Carrera Street with its many shops and art galleries, and Grisia Street, which is lined with artists and souvenir vendors.

**Split**

\- Nicknamed the "Mediterranean Flower," Croatia's second-largest city, Split, is located on a peninsula off the Dalmatian Coast. The city's main attraction is its historic core of beautiful Gothic and Renaissance architecture of which the Diocletian's Palace is the crown jewel. Built between 298 and 305 AD, this Roman Emperor palace complex is more like a small city itself with a maze of marble walkways and buildings containing shops, cafes and bars. Outside the historic center, tourists will find plenty to see and do including strolling along the seaside promenade, shopping at the lively Green Market and swimming at Bacvice beach.

**Hvar**

\- One of the most popular places to visit in Croatia and in the Adriatic Sea, Hvar is a beautiful Croatian island off the Dalmatian Coast, favored for its landscapes of spectacular beaches, lavender fields and lush vineyards. Hvar's main city, Hvar Town, is an attractive city, featuring 13th century walls, marble stone streets, Gothic palaces, stunning churches and an imposing old fortress. The town square is one of Croatia's largest and most beautiful, surrounded by many historic building like the 17th century Arsenal and the Cathedral of St. Stephen. The natural beauty of Hvar offers plenty of outdoor recreation, from hiking in the cliffs to swimming in the secluded coves and beaches.

**Dubrovnik **

\- Nicknamed the "Pearl of the Adriatic," the old city of Dubrovnik is one of the prominent places to visit in the Mediterranean. Located at the southern tip of Croatia off the Adriatic Sea, Dubrovnik was established in the 7th century on maritime trade. With orange rooftop houses sitting in contrast to the blue sky, Dubrovnik presents many sightseeing treasures. The historic district, the Old Town, is stuffed with many historic features such as the old, defensive walls, cobblestone streets, magnificent palaces and stunning churches. Just outside the Old Town are popular beaches like Banje and Lapad, while the nearby island of Lokrum offers even more beaches.

Naegi and Kirigiri then glanced at the map seeing that this is not going to be an easy task in getting Maizono back given how vast the areas that May mentioned, and they are sure to have difficulty in facing off the kidnappers given that the organization has many members due to the accounts of the survivors and the two teens would have to rely on luck in addition to the red suit that Naegi has, and now the two teens and May began discussing their strategy on how to take down the kidnappers and get them to spill the beans on where their hideout is and where they are keeping Maizono.

"Okay...listen up..."

"..."

"..."

"We'll use a decoy..and Mr. Naegi will be the decoy..."

"Me...?"

"That's right..."

"What do you have in mind, May-san?"

"Just leave it to me!"

"..."

May then came up with a suggestion and told the two teens about it, and though Naegi finds it a bit "out of this world", Kirigiri thought about it and agreed, and Naegi whispered to Kirigiri asking why she agreed to May's suggestion, and she whispered back reasoning that although it might not work at first, she said that the supplemental plan she is about to come up with would work because all he needed to do is listen to her suggestion, and she whispered to Naegi and the Luckster sagged as he realized what Kirigiri has in store and seeing that May is waiting for their reply to her suggested plan, Naegi had no choice but to agree, and he and Kirigiri told May that they "accepted" her plan, in which the European beauty beamed with confidence seeing that things would work in their favor, and told the two teens that they are heading out tomorrow as the ransom note stated that Naegi would go there and assured to him that if he sticks to the plan, they will rescue Maizono in no time.

"Trust me, Mr. Naegi..."

"..."

"My plan won't fail!"

"..."

"Stick with it and we'll get your girlfriend back in no time..."

"Er...about that..."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see her knight in shining armor..."

"..."

Naegi sighed as he had a feeling things would escalate before their plan would take off, and mentally wondered if he is blessed with either or both good and bad lucks, and wished that there is a way to get the kidnappers without bad luck interfering, and Kirigiri noted that Naegi is uncomfortable with how things have turn out, yet she knew that he would pull through knowing that he has the ONE thing that would help turn the tides in his favor and she knew that Naegi has no other choice but to go along with the flow, as time is of the essence and the success of their plan would depend on how the course of events would turn out once the next day arrives.

By then the day went on and the trio spent the hours ironing out their strategy and by then night came and dinner was served, in which Naegi ate and yet he is silent the whole time while May and Kirigiri talked, and there European beauty came to know about Hope's Peak Academy and is rather intrigued at how the academy works and how it produced the best students, and later on, everyone went to bed, and as May went to sleep, the scene shifts to the guest room, where Kirigiri saw Naegi staring at the window, looking at the skies, and she noted that he appeared to be uncertain on what would happen tomorrow and spoke to him so as to give him a gauge of confidence to help ease the tension that has plagued him since coming to Croatia.

"What's wrong...?"

"I just..."

"You should look m out for tomorrow...and stop doubting yourself..."

"Well..."

"You have the red suit...only you can use it...and I'm sure you'll be able to sort out what you should do come tomorrow..."

"I see..."

"Have faith...and you'll be able to rescue Maizono-san..."

"Okay...thanks..."

After that, Naegi started to calm down and they both went to their beds and went to sleep, and they hoped that things would turn out okay once tomorrow comes and they would have to brace themselves for whatever would happen once they confronted the kidnappers.

**-x-**

At the cult's lair, one of the druids reported to the Grand Wizard that he has most of the men scattered at key areas, including Zagreb, and are expecting Naegi to show up tomorrow, and the Grand Wizard's right-hand man told the Grand Wizard that things are going as planned and he is expecting that Naegi brought the armor pieces with him, and the Grand Wizard is beaming with excitement and is awaiting the news once morning arrives, and so he went to his bed to rest while the right-hand man gives his men some instructions before he went to bed as well as it was already late.

**-x-**

The next morning, the scene shows that Naegi got up and remembered about yesterday and gets up to have breakfast where he went to the dining room just as Kirgiri and May are about to eat, and there he joined the two girls and they began to dine, where May reminded the two teens of what to do once they arrive at the meeting place and the two teens nodded knowing what is at stake here, and May appeared pumped with excitement while Naegi sighed as she had no idea what is about to happen in a matter of hours, and there May assured to Naegi that everything will go smoothly and Maizono will be rescued sooner than expected.

"Don't worry, Mr. Naegi...I promise things will go smoothly..."

"..."

"And once we pin down those druids...we'll get the info and find your girlfriend..."

"Actually, Maizono-san is..."

"No need to be shy...I'm sure she'll acknowledge you as her knight in shining armor.."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"And in the end we're going to get the three armor pieces!"

"..."

Naegi just nodded knowing that things would turn different as he expects that the kidnappers might not keep their bargain and he finished his breakfast and went inside the room he used, and then came out wearing a bathrobe and took a shower, then went back inside, and after several minutes he came out again, wearing only a trench coat which May noticed and wondered why is he only dressed like that though Kirigiri did not mind it and it was her turn to use the bathroom. After several minutes she came out after taking a shower, and May took her turn and used the shower, and soon all three of them are ready and boarded the SUV and drives away heading for Zagreb, ready to face off the kidnappers.

**-x-**

About several hours later, the scene shifts to Zagreb, and there the scene shows that May and the two teens arrived at Zagreb's Upper Town, where it was full of people walking the streets be it residents or tourists, local and/or foreigners, and there the three of them are looking around, seeing that there are no apparent signs if any if the kidnappers, and there May gave Naegi the lowdown of what the scenario would play the moment any of the kidnappers approached him which Naegi just nodded, while Kirigiri just listened to the discussion between May and Naegi.

"Okay...you know the drill, right...?"

"Yes..."

"Don't panic...just stay cool..."

"I know..."

"Just follow the plan...and I'll do the rest..."

"..."

"Got it...?"

"Yes..."

After that, May and Kirigiri went to their hiding spot as Naegi went to the streets, carrying a large sack which apparently carries the ransom items that the kidnappers demanded, and Naegi just loitered around while looking at his surroundings as he saw no signs from any of the kidnappers in plain view, and he patiently waited for any signs, and after nearly 30 minutes, he was about to lose patience wondering if the kidnappers would show up at all, as he us sure that this is the meeting place that the kidnappers demanded.

Not far, May is waiting patiently for any signs and is wondering if the kidnappers would show up and approach Naegi, and is beginning to wonder when they would show up, and Kirigiri said they will show up and said that they wouldn't be stupid to show themselves in the flesh, as she reminded her that the kidnappers used a disguise to conceal their identities in kidnapping Maizono, and May slowly came to admire her composure as a detective.

"You sure are calm and collected..."

"Those are my biggest assets..."

"I sure wish I were like you..."

"I'm sure you'll be one day, May..."

"I sure wish I was your age..."

"Be content with what you have..."

"I know, I know..."

"Wait...look...!"

By then, Kirigiri's sharp senses took over and told May to be ready as she saw someone coming and the European beauty began preparing herself as the scene shifts to Naegi as he is standing in the middle of the street waiting for the kidnappers to show up, and as he is about to move to another location, Naegi was approached by a person dressed like a druid, and began talking to him in which Naegi at first dismisses him until a certain item was shown to the teen and that's when Naegi slowly got the gist of what is about to unfold.

"Young lad...do you believe in God...?"

"Sorry...?"

"Do you believe in God...?"

"Sorry...my religion is different...so I can't answer that question..."

"Perhaps you will believe when I show you this..."

"Maizono-san!"

"Do you believe now...?"

"You...you're...!"

Naegi realized that the druid is one of the kidnappers when the druid showed the Luckster the picture of Maizono and he motions Naegi to follow him, and when the two moved, both May and Kirigiri moved as well, stealthily following the two as the two men went to an a corner leading to an alley and into another deserted street, where another druid is waiting, and there the two druids began demanding for the ransom, though Naegi also began stating his demand: Sayaka Maizono.

"Now then..."

"Do you have it?"

"Where's Maizono-san?"

"Just do as we say...give us the items..."

"And we will not..."

"I'll give it to you if you show me Maizono-san!"

"Don't try our patience..."

"Or you'll be sorry..."

"Give me Maizono-san!"

At a rooftop of a house, both May and Kirigiri watched, as the Detective expected, the kidnappers have no intention of keeping the end of their bargain, seeing and hearing that they demanded the ransom and not bringing Maizono with them, and there May brought out a sniper rifle and is going into position and Kirigiri mentally whined seeing that shooting down the kidnappers would not be unnecessary, but nonetheless she watched as the scene unfold, where Naegi demanded to see Maizono, but one of the druids, grabbed the sack and unloaded the items, revealing that the contents weren't the armor pieces but instead it contains cooking utensils, such as frying pans, pots and spatulas. The kidnapper seemingly expected this and started to grab Naegi and take him prisoner, but May fired her rifle and nearly hit Naegi on the foot, but it did caused the druids to back away, and she began shooting away, forcing the druids to run, and this prompted Naegi to go after them.

As Naegi chased after them, the two druids stopped by at the front if an empty lot, and Naegi stopped running and demanded to see Maizono, and instead, several druids came out, and he realized that he walked right into a trap, and the two druids told them that Naegi double-crossed them and suggested that they take him prisoner so that they can interrogate him and make him reveal where the 3 armor pieces are, which the others replied in agreement.

"Let's take him!"

"Interrogate him!"

"Torture him!"

"Make him suffer!"

"All for our god!"

"We will rule the world!"

"Let's get him!"

"Yeah!"

The druids then removed their costumes revealing that they are dressed as punk bikers and began manhandling the Luckster, but Naegi pushed them aside yet the kidnappers were persistent, and as they began to beat up the teen, Naegi shoved them back, surprising them as they did not expect to see the teen being this strong, and there he removed the trench coat, revealing that he was wearing the red suit and cape all this time. The kidnappers were rather dumbfounded to see Naegi wearing what they perceive as a "silly pajamas and a cape".

"What is that?"

"Is that Japanese boy a fool?"

"Why is he wearing a pair of pajamas and a cape?"

"He really is a fool!"

"That's just for show!"

"Let's get him!"

"Make him reveal where the armor pieces are!"

"Let's go, my comrades!"

Kirigiri then contacted Naegi via a hidden radio and told Naegi to lead the kidnappers away from Upper Town and lead them to a different location away from prying eyes so that he can safely take them down and do the interrogation, and the Luckster reluctantly nodded as he began running and this prompted the kidnappers to give chase, and to their surprise, they saw their target running so fast that they were prompted to get to their motorcycles and jeeps and started their vehicles' engines and they began chasing Naegi.

As Naegi is running, he got instructions from Kirigiri to lead them to an area with no people and strictly advises him NOT TO FLY, and though he is receptive to this, he mentally whined that he is forced to run around in public, and the last thing he wanted to avoid is being picked up by Croatian police and taken to a mental hospital as they would assume him as a "nutcase in cosplay". As he continued to run, he saw the motorcycle and jeeps cruising after him, and he ran faster, slightly creating a gap between them, and as he looked forward, he realized that he is heading straight to a market, and seeing that there was a dead end road with a gap, he sighed as he ran before jumping, allowing him to land on the other side of the road, and the jeep and motorcycle couldn't stop in time and they ended up crashing down before their vehicles exploded, burning the occupants and a few buyers to death.

Naegi continued running until another set if kidnappers in vehicles showed up and gives chase, and Naegi continued to run, and as he passed by a busy street, tourists were taken by surprise to see what they perceived as a "silly young man in a pajama and cape", but then a certain person managed to see Naegi at a certain distant. A European teenager who is accompanied by bodyguards, and she is identified as **Sonia Nevermind**, a princess from the country if **_Novoselic_**, and she had just recently came here for a vacation, and seeing Naegi in the red suit, she blinked her eyes as she took out something, which turn out to be the manga she bought online, **THE MISADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN GONZO**, and she became a bit bewildered to see Naegi resembling the manga character she read and she wondered if this is a coincidence but her nanny began telling her that they should be going.

"No way...is that really...HIM?"

"Oujo-sama..."

"Yes?"

"We should be going..."

"..."

"It's dangerous here for now..."

"I know..."

"Let's go..."

Sonia nodded as she, her nanny and bodyguards began leaving the area as police, ambulances and a fire truck arrived to douse the fire and cordoned off the area, and police began talking to witnesses about the incident, and they were told about reckless bikers causing the scene but then they were rather dumbfounded to hear that the other cause of the scene is a young man running in a pajamas and cape, and the police began asking them for description, which thankfully, the witnesses couldn't give an accurate description as they did not get a close look on his face but they did say he was Japanese, and he police began to radio other precincts to be on the lookout for Naegi, and nearby, May began asking why is Naegi running around in what she believed was a pair of pajamas and sporting a cape, and Kirigiri is thinking of something as a suitable alibi so as not to give Naegi away the fact that he is wearing a red suit that gives him super powers and he is using it to confront and take down the kidnappers.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the action spilled on the streets though it ended in a cliffhanger as the chase is still ongoing, so expect more action and mayhem as Naegi deals with the druids while wearing the RED SUIT and CAPE.

A Danganronpa 2 character makes an appearance, and she is Sonia Nevermind. The Super High School-level princess managed to see Naegi, and she is both surprised, and shock to see that he resembles the manga character that Komaru made, so expect her to appear in a future chapter of this fic.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The chase continues, and it'll spread to most parts of the capital. Expect a lot of action in he next chapter...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	48. Duking With The Druids

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is currently on the run as he is luring the kidnappers to a secluded place in order to take them down without prying eyes, and that's where ge woukd get a breakthrough in locating the kidnappers' lair and find out where Maizono is being held, so right now enjoy the action scenes as the story is under way, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to another area,which is now quite far from Zagre and it shows that Naegi is still leading his pursuers away to a secluded location, and as he is running, he wondered where he is, and briefly stopped and talked to a resident and asks him where he is right now, and there he is given a brief info on where he is right now.

"Um...excuse me..."

"Yes...?"

"Can you tell me where I am...?"

"You're in Vrbovec..."

"I see..."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Umm..."

"..."

By then Kirigiri called Naegi via his handheld radio and asks him where he is, and Naegi told her his exact location but then he had to cut off the conversation as be saw the kidnappers are approaching so he made a run for it, and to the kidnappers' disbelief, Naegi managed to get ahead of them, unaware that Naegi running away from hem with a gap is due to the red suit's power.

Back at Zagreb's Upper Town, Kirigiri told May Naegi's location, and there May told her about the area Naegi is in, in which she explains to her about the town of Vrbovec, which lies to the north-east of Zagreb, either 32 km (20 mi) along the highway A4 (Zagreb - ), and then D10 expressway (Sv. Helena - Vrbovec) or 40 km (25 mi) by the old state road, Zagreb - Dugo Selo - Bjelovar, and by train through direction Zagreb - Vrbovec - Koprivnica - Hungary.

Vrbovec was first mentioned in written documents dated April 21, 1244. The document today lies in the Archbishop's archive in Zagreb, in serial Privilegialia. It was published by Croatian-Hungarian King Bela III (IV), where feudal field was given to the countman Junk, the son of Izak from Ravno (village), whose right are confirmed from the Koloman (brother of King Bela). The countman Junk was the higher officer at Križevci's county.

May then told Kirigiri that they are leaving Zagreb and will follow the path that Naegi took, but then paused as she realized the situation and asks Kirigiri how Naegi reached Vrbovec in just a matter of 30 minutes, and reluctant to tell May that t is due to Naegi's red suit, Kirigiri claimed that Naegi may have hitched a ride and got there, which May decided ti accept the alibi for now and told Kirigiri that they are going to use the SUV and head for Vrbovec to see if they could help Naegi in any way they could, and he two girls prepare to depart Upper Town to follow Naegi.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 48: **_**_Doruido to S_****_ekkusu o Suru Koto_**

The scene shifts to a tourist area and there scene shifts to Vrbovec where Naegi is still running and kept the kidnappers tailed onto him and managed to lead them away from Zagreb and lead them to another location to minimize casualties, but as he is focused on goading his pursuers to go after him, he is somehow seen by residents, and are rather bemused to see someone running in a pair of pajamas and a cape, and are unsure if they deem him a mental case or not. Naegi was starting to lose breath and stopped briefly to get a bit of air, but in doing so, it allowed his pursuers to catch up and the jeep is seen approaching, but the driver was taken by surprise as he failed to step on the brakes and ended up crashing Naegi, but due to the red suit, Naegi is protected and the jeep was repulsed and thrown upward before crashing, and the jeep bursts into flames, killing four of his pursuers.

"Oh boy..."

By then three more jeeps and three motorcycles arrived and Naegi panicked and began to run away and the chase continues, and the chase went north-bound, which soon sends them exiting the exit border of Vrbovec, leading to another town and Naegi realized that this would mean getting seen by prying eyes and all he had to do is lead his pursuers away to a secluded spot and here he would take on the pursuers and get some info on where Maizono is. Luckily, Naegi saw the signpost and he town's name is written in English, and there he gets another radio call from Kirigiri.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at..."

"...and the druids?"

"Can't talk now! Got to go!"

"Wait...Naegi-kun!"

"..."

Again Naegi had to cut the conversation as he had to keep himself aware at his pursuers, and then the scene shifts to Vrbovec where Kirigiri and May arrived, and there she told May where Naegi is, and there May told Kirigiri about Koprivnica, in which Koprivnica, is a city in northern Croatia. It is the capital of the Koprivnica-Križevci county. In 2011 the city administrative area had a total population of 30,854, with 23,955 in the city itself.

Koprivnica (German: Kopreinitz, Hungarian: Kapronca) is situated at a strategic location - on the slopes of Bilogora and Kalnik from the south and river Drava from the north. Its position enabled it to develop numerous functions for the wider area such as trade, crafts and administration and in the 13th century, Koprivnica became a town settlement. Koprivnica was named after the brook with the same name, which was first mentioned at the beginning of the 13th century during the Hungarian Kingdom.

The scene then shifts to a marketplace within Koprivnica, where it is filled with people who are buying food and goods, and as they are enjoying the day when they are rather startled to see Naegi running around wearing the red suit and they wondered if he is a nutcase or not, but minutes later, Naegi's pursuers arrived, ramming people along the way, and Naegi realized the danger he put the people in and had to do something and goaded the villains to chase after him, as he jumped over a bridge and went to the other side of the road, and the two motorcyclists chased after him only to realize that their motorcycles wouldn't make it and ended up tripping and falling down, causing a huge chunk of blocks to fall down and hit their necks, killing them.

Naegi is tempted to help the injured civilians but had to back off seeing the jeeps are heading his way, and he had to run off and spend he next several minutes running north-bound, and seeing the signpost, he realized where he is and radioed Kirigiri his next location, and there he saw two more jeeps arriving, realizing that he just attracted more of the kidnappers and had to keep running. The pursuers are somewhat bewildered seeing how Naegi is able to outrun them and wondered why he is running in a pair of pajamas.

"That Japanese brat...!"

"What is he?"

"How is he able to run so far and we couldn't catch up?"

"Just go after him!"

"Why is he dressed like that?"

"Who cares? Let's get him and make him tell us where the Armour of god is!"

"Yes...for the Grand Wizard..."

"For our god!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts to May and Kirigiri and there she told May Naegi's location, ans there May said that Naegi is about to enter Cakovec, and there she told Kirigiri about the place, which Čakovec is a city in northern Croatia, located around 90 kilometres (56 miles) north of Zagreb, the Croatian capital. Čakovec is both the county seat and the largest city of Međimurje County, the northernmost, smallest and most densely populated Croatian county.

May then told Kirigiri about the city's history, in which In the late 1990s and throughout the 2000s several modern buildings were built and opened to the public. In 1999 a brand new bathing resort including four indoor swimming pools and a jacuzzi was opened as a part of the city's center for sports and recreation. In 2003 a renovated sports hall, originally built in the 1970s and belonging to the constructional high school, was also opened as a part of the center for sports and recreation and hosted several group matches of the 2003 World Women's Handball Championship. Beginning in the late 1990s and early 2000s several large shopping centers and automobile showrooms emerged in the city, mostly in its northwestern part. Čakovec was twice rewarded The Green Flower award for the tidiest continental city in Croatia, in 2008 and 2009. Čakovec is the first city of the former Yugoslavia to have installed completely electronic information spots, located at the Republic Square and the Franciscan Square in the Center and at the Square of Saint Anthony of Padua in the Jug district. The city opened its new university called MEV - Međimursko veleučilište u Čakovcu (University of Međimurje in Čakovec). In the last decade the city has developed into one of 10 cities with the highest GDP in Croatia. Čakovec is known as the city of traffic circles, because, during the late 1990s and early 2000s, all of its traffic lights in the inner part of the city were removed and replaced with traffic circles or rotaries, virtually eliminating traffic jams. The only remaining traffic lights in the city are located on the southern bypass. Although Čakovec is a small city by global parameters, its large working force which comes from all over the county, its location and importance in the region caused many traffic jams on the crossroads.

"...and that's that."

"...I see..."

"Hope the little lecture is helpful..."

"You sure know a lot of places..."

"Of course...I've been here for a few years..."

"Those druids..they would kill anyone just to get their hands on the armor parts..."

"Shows what idiots they really are..."

"..."

Kirigiri noted that May know the cities she mentioned and May said that she traveled a lot in most areas of Croatia, mostly at the northern areas, and said that she plans to visit the southern parts of Croatia, stating that once the five armor parts are collected, she would take her dad with her and visit all of Croatia's tourist destinations, in which Kirigiri sighed and told May to focus first on following Naegi's trail and see if they could catch up with him and see if they can offer him assistance, and May beamed with confidence as she stepped on the pedal and drives faster.

-x-

The scene shifts to a highway in Cakovec, where Naegi finally stopped, as he is starting to get tired of running after spending over an hour in leading his pursuers away from several populated towns, and he is somewhat dismayed that there were casualties and he decided that now is a good time to take down the pursuers and try to extract information from them in order to find out where their lair is and which place did the kidnappers kept Maizono prisoner. He knew time is running out and he only has one shot at making a breakthrough and by then the pursuers arrived, and they were rather pissed at what Naegi put them through, and yet they were still amused to see him wear what they believed to be a pair of pajamas with a cape.

"Finally got you..."

"You caused us a lot of trouble..."

"Now you will tell us where the armor parts are..."

"...and you will pay..."

"Wait...why is he dressed like that?"

"Are you trying to psyche us, boy?"

"Who cares...let's get him!"

"Right..."

Naegi stood still and remained defiant, demanding that they tell him where Maizono is held, and one of the kidnappers at the jeep took out a grenade, removed the pin and threw it towards Naegi, in which one of the kidnappers scolded him saying that they need him alive as he is the only one who can bring the remaining armor pieces to the cult, but then the grenade struck Naegi, but it bounced off and went straight back to the jeep, and before the kidnappers could react, the grenade exploded, killing four of them and wrecked the jeep, leaving two more jeeps and two motorcycles left, with only 10 men left, and they began to confront Naegi, in which they brought out steel pipes and chains and they began to assault him, but to their surprises, Naegi fought back, and the pipes dented and the chains broke, and one by one, Naegi threw them towards the jeep, and the men were beaten up, but one more man remained and brought out an RPG and opened fire, but Naegi dodged it and the RPG shell struck the jeep, killing all the men there and a debris flew and landed onto the remaining man, hitting him on the head and was killed instantly, and Naegi loses the only chance to get information on Maizono's whereabouts.

"Damn!"

Naegi pondered on what to do next, but then he heard sirens blaring and he decided to make a run for it before he is seen by police so he leaves he scene and went to a nearby bridge and hid under it and began to call Kirigiri on the radio, and managed to get to her, telling her his location and she is somewhat relieved that he is okay and told him that she and May are still in the middle of Kaprovnica and told Naegi to stay hidden until she and May arrive at Cakovec, and told him they will be there in an hour, much to his exasperation.

"An hour?"

"Sorry...but it can't be helped...we'll be there as soon as we can..."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay hidden..."

"..."

"Bear with it...unless you want to be seen and sent to the mental institution..."

"...fine..."

"Good..."

Kirigiri told Naegi hat he has ti bear with it and wait until she arrives, and Naegi painfully waited for an hour until he got another radio call from Kirigiri and told her to follow the coordinates on where they should meet, and in less than 15 minutes, Naegi arrived and is rather relieved to see her, and May blinked her eyes in surprise and confusion seeing Naegi wearing the red suit and cape, and asks him why he went around like that, but Kirigiri gave Naegi the trench coat and told May that they are heading back to Zagreb to regroup and rethink their options now that the kidnappers are aware that Naegi has no intention of giving up the two armor pieces and May nodded, and the SUV turns around and head back to the same route they took, where several minutes later they encountered slow traffic due to several police cars and ambulances parked where the injured are being loaded, and Naegi felt bad about it but Kirigiri told him that there is nothing much they can do and it is not his fault that casualties rise.

"...I can't believe I caused those people to..."

"No...it's not your fault..."

"But..."

"The cult are to be blamed...not you...but you can atone for it by finding the cult's lair...and stop the cult itself..."

"..."

"You must be strong...overcome the adversity..."

"..."

"I believe in you..."

Naegi is still saddened by the turn of events but eventually came to accept it and as the SUV cruised past the market area, he was seen by a teenager, who is among the bystanders who are watching the horrific scene. She is Sonia Nevermind, the princess of Novoselic, a small European country, and she happened to be intrigued by the Japanese culture. Sonia happened to read and speak Japanese, and she happened to bought a manga online, which turn out to be the manga that Komaru made, and she happened to get a glimpse of Naegi running around with he red suit. Although she failed to accurately see his face, she did got an idea due to he manga she bought, and right now she became more intrigued about sightings of a guy in a red suit, which matched he description of the manga character Captain Gonzo, and she is now considering going to Japan to know more about the guy in the red suit. By then her bodyguards urged her to go to a hotel citing safety concerns.

"Oujo-sama..."

"Yes?"

"It would be better to stay at a hotel...it's quite dangerous right now..."

"But..."

"Please...for your own safety..."

"...okay..."

"Thank you..."

"..."

Sonia nodded and took her leave as the police and paramedics are continuing in getting the dead and injured loaded inside the ambulances while keeping bystanders at bay so as not to impede their jobs.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the action spilled on the streets though it ended in a sad note that there were casualties, yet Naegi managed to escape and stop the pursuers, yet he is not giving up and plans to make another breakthrough, so expect more action and mayhem as Naegi deals with the druids while wearing the RED SUIT and CAPE.

A Danganronpa 2 character makes an appearance, and she is Sonia Nevermind. The Super High School-level princess managed to see Naegi, and she is both surprised, and shock to see that he resembles the manga character that Komaru made, so expect her to appear in a future chapter of this fic.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri makes another plan to draw out the druids and find their lair. Expect a lot of action in he next chapter...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	49. Infiltration

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi, Kirigiri, and May Bannon are staking another plan that would lead them in locating the kidnappers' lair and find out where Maizono is being held, so right now enjoy the action scenes as the story is under way, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At outer space, Cherubi is rather livid seeing that Naegi has exposed himself with the red suit in front of so many people and he is definitely not pleased at what Naegi is doing and told Seraphi that Naegi is a liability and has no right wielding the red suit and suggested that they take it away from the Luckster and find someone else who is better suited in using it, but Ophani rebutted as she said that the people at Croatia assumed that Naegi is a mental case and not suspected him of being a "super hero" and told Cherubi not to get himself stressed out as they are still observing Naegi's action, and Cherubi became dismayed, and is rather bothered that Ophani is vouching for Naegi.

"Seriously...why go to such lengths just to defend that Earth boy?"

"Because Makoto naegi is the right person to wield the suit!"

"That boy is very careless! you sqaw how carelessly exposed himself to those Earthlings!"

"The boy knows what he is doing! He is discreet in making his actions!"

"Bah! I'm betting that boy is latting fame get to his head and is abusing the suit's powers!"

"You have no right judging that boy!"

"I have every right!"

"No, you do not!"

Cherubi and Ophani began to bicker over Naegi as he is sure that the Luckster is a failure but Ophani is willing to give the teenager a chance seeing how the events would unfold, but then their attention is attracted when they saw Seraphi watching the monitor as he is also observing the events and is rather curious as to what Naegi is going to do next and patiently waited for the events to unfold, and his two fellow aliens stopped their bickering as they noticed they he is observing the scene and is somewhat calm and collected, and they too decided to wait and see before making their comments on what Naegi is going to do next.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 49: **_**_Shinjun_**

At the cult's lair, the Grand Wizard is watching his men's daily activities, and so far things are going smoothly yet he is rather anxious as he wondered if his right-hand man's plan would work in forcing Naegi to bring with him the two armor pieces, and there his right-hand man came and told him that their spy told him that Naegi had apparently defeated about 20 of their men, and though he told the Grand Wizard that he still has no idea how it happened, he cautions him that Naegi may be a threat to their cult, but the Grand Wizard remained unpertubed at the news he just received.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Grand wizard...and I may have underestimated this Makoto Naegi..."

"Do not feel concerned..."

"But..."

"He cannot stop us...we are invincible...and as long as we have our trump card...he won't beat us..."

"Yes...you're right..."

"Now then..."

"Yes...?"

The Grand Wizard then told his right-hand man to have their men stationed at the meeting place do some patrol so thy they can spot Naegi if and when he arrives, and the right-hand man nodded and took his leave as he summoned some druids and gave them instructions on what to do and told them not to fail him which the druids nodded and they took their leave, and the Grand Wizard resume overseeing the activities of his cult, seeing that things are going well as he expected to happen.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to a room where Sayaka Maizono is shown, still tied up and she is struggling to get free, and she is worried for her own safety at seeing that the cult are dangerous and believes that they would sold her to a slavery ring and mentally prayed that someone would help her, and Naegi came to mind and she mentally prayed that Naegi would come and rescue her from the cult, and is wishing that he would be safe if her do encounter the druids.

"_Naegi-kun...please come and rescue me...!_"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the rest house in Kupa, where May, Naegi and Kirigiri arrived, and they were all physically spent after the events that happened during the day, and as the housekeeper prepared soups and food, The trio sat down and made a recap on today's events, in which Kirigiri told the two that they would need to try a different approach, as fooling the druids would no longer work and she is sure that the kidnappers has no intention of keeping their end of the bargain should they get their hands on the two armor pieces.

"...and that's that..."

"I see...it looks like they are a lot cunning than I thought..."

"..."

"We will have to try a different approach..."

"I'm in...just tell me what you would like to suggest..."

"..."

"I'll come up with one...you and Naegi-kun will have to be patient..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Naegi is mentally seething as he lost the chance in interrogating the kidnappers due to them recklessly using weapons which ended up killing them, but Kirigiri told Naegi that there is always another chance in getting a way to extract information from the kidnappers and said that it will soon come their way, which Naegi blinked his eyes in confusion. Kirigiri said that the druids would show up again and may attempt to abduct Naegi and force him to do their bidding, and said that given the vast areas of the cities they went, she is sure that an opportunity would present itself, and when May asks how would that opportunity come, she said that it would depend on how the situation would present tomorrow morning.

"Seriously, Kyoko?"

"Yes."

"How would you know?"

"I can tell..."

"But..."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Believe me, Naegi-kun...we will get the chance to find the cult's lair..."

"..."

Kirigiri assured Naegi and May that they will gain a chance to find information, and suggested that they get some rest and they will discuss what to do next tomorrow morning, and so May went ahead and went to her room, Naegi did the same, and there he removed the red suit and puts on his shorts as he is going to take a shower, and Kirigiri checked the map of Croatia where she glanced at the key cities and town, as she recalled the news and eyewitness accounts about how a group of druids attack a fashion show and seeing the events that happened earlier, especially how a druid approached Naegi, there she came up with a theory on how to find the kidnappers' lair and a few minutes later, Naegi emerged from the shower room and she called him, telling him that she has an idea on how to find the kidnappers' lair.

"Eh?"

"Yes, naegi-kun...that's the plan..."

"But..."

"It's risky, I know...but it's better than nothing..."

"I wish there's another way..."

"This is the only way...and only you can do it...because only you can control the red suit's power..."

"...okay..."

"Good."

Naegi nodded as he get what she is trying to suggest, and there he went to his room to rest, and Kirigiri went to her room to change to her bed clothes and prepare herself for tomorrow, as she knew it is going to be risky yet there is no turning back as she believe that this would be their one shot in finding the hideout and where to find Maizono and the three armor pieces, and she hoped that things would turn out in their favor and no casualties would ensue.

**-x-**

The next morning, everyone was up and during breakfast, Kirigiri told May what she has in mind and she appeared to be receptive of the idea, and said she would try out her plan as she thinks this would work and Naegi noticed that the two girls appeared to be "friendly" with each other and he sighed as he ate his breakfast and wondered how things would turn out, and wondered if this plan that Kirigiri thought would work as yesterday's plan did not went smoothly as he had hoped or, but as he is eating, May brought up the topic about how he caused a stir when he ran from Zagreb to Cakovec wearing a pajamas and a cape, and word spread like wildfire and Naegi choked on his food and as she asks him why he went around wearing those clothes, Naegi tried to offer an alibi, and somehow managed to cover the fact that he is wearing a super suit so as not to make her suspicious towards him.

"What? That served as your good luck charm?"

"Y-yes...that's it..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Okay...I believe you..."

"Thanks..."

Kirigiri then interjected and told the two to get ready as they are going to the Lower Town of Zagreb and there she told them that they are going to try an experiment which she hoped would give them an edge and how to figure out how the druids went around without arousing suspicion, and the then other two then nodded as May went to her room to change clothes, and Kirigiri told Naegi to put on the red suit, then the trench coat and told him to be ready if things would turn ugly if their plan hits a snag, and the Luckster reluctantly nodded as he went to his room to put on the red suit and cape, then the trench coat and he is ready, just as May emerged from her room, and the three of them went out of the rest house and they boarded the SUV and are heading out for Zagreb's Lower Town.

**-x-**

A few hours later, Naegi and Kirigiri are at Zagreb's Lower Town, with her wearing a trench coat and hat, the two teens looked around to see if there are any suspicious characters wandering about, and so far there aren't any, and he wondered how this would work as he is sure that the druids would lie low after the debacle that happened yesterday, but she told him that they appeared to be persistent given how they chased him from Zagreb to Cakevoc, the culprits are determined to get the armor pieces, and she told him that they will get a breakthrough this time.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"We will get a breakthrough this time..."

"..."

"Have faith, Naegi-kun..."

"I..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Fine..."

"..."

By then the two teens passed by a tavern where a homosexual bartender is trying to charm a passing druid into dining at his tavern restaurant but the druid kindly declined and went off, and by then May joined the two and asks if they came up with something, and Kirigiri glanced at the bartender and an idea came to her head as she thinks that the bartender might give them some valuable information told May to prepare some money which she slowly get the gist of what Kirigiri is trying to suggest. The trio then went to the tavern and are greeted by the homosexual bartender and asks them what they want to order, and Kirigiri gave him their orders.

"We'd like three mango juices, please..."

"Okay..."

"No ice..."

"Anything else, my dear?"

"No...nothing follows..."

"Okay...please wait...it'll take at least three minutes..."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, my dear..."

After a few minutes, the bartender came with the refreshments, and Naegi initiated the plan, offering him 100 Euro and asks him about the druid that just came a while ago, though the bartender said that he has enough Euro money and is not interested, and there Kirigiri offered the bartender 100 American Dollars and the bartender's eyes flashed, seeing that it is more HOT than Euro money and became receptive towards Kirigiri and said she can ask him anything, and there she asks him about the druid that passed by the tavern minutes ago.

"That man in the druid suit...what did he do here?"

"Oh, he is asking for food and stuff..."

"What are they doing in this town?"

"Oh, they've been looking around for women...any women they could find..."

"Anything else they are doing?"

"Nothing much...except that theyre preaching.."

"'Where would tyhey take the women..."

"Well..."

The bartender told the trio that a lot of druids came here and are "offering" prostitutes money if they come with them and the prostitutes went with them towards a waiting truck that is parked at the exit area of Lower Town and took them quite far from here and said that the truck took the prostitutes towards a mountainous area and that was it. The druids often come here every three days, and Kirigiri appeared satisfied with the information and paid him 800 American Dollars and left, and Naegi then offered 100 American Dollars, requesting him not to tell the druids the conversation they just had and the bartender obliges, and the trio left and went back to the SUV, where they began making their plan.

"Okay...here is what we do..."

"...EHHH? Are you serious, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes...and May...this is quite risky but..."

"...I see..."

"Kirigiri-san!"

"We have no other alternative, Naegi-kun..."

"But...!"

"She's right, Makoto...we only have one shot at this...and this is our chance to find your girlfriend..."

"..."

May felt that Kirigiri's plan is challenging and accepted the role she was given, and Naegi felt that this was a risky gamble knowing that Kirigiri's idea suggest that they are going to infiltrate a foreign territory, but realized that there is no turning back and reluctantly agreed to her plan and they began preparing themselves for their next move.

Several minutes later, Naegi and Kirigiri are walking the streets until they spotted a pair of druids passing by an alley, carrying some sacks and there she told Naegi what to do, and he took a deep breath and went towards the alley, and since he is wearing the red suit, it was not a problem for him as Naegi grabbed the two druids and slammed them against the wall, knocking them out, and there he and Kirigiri removed the druid outfits and tied the two men up, then they put on the outfit and the two teens went about and soon they found the truck where other druids are loading the prostitutes and there Naegi and Kirigiri casually went up and sat at the back passenger compartment and soon the truck began to cruise, and there they are joined by May, who is also disguised as a prostitute, and there the trio looked around and see that the truck is travelling southward, and after several hours, May noticed something and whispered to Kirigiri that they are at the vicinity of Velebit, and Kirigiri remained alert as she hoped that she and Naegi aren't noticed and remained calm and collected, while Naegi is trying to politely decline some of the prostitutes' sensual advances, and after a few hours or so, May looked around and whispered to Kirigiri, telling her that they are now in the vicinity of Dalmatia, and there they and Naegi saw that the truck is approaching a mountainous area, and after a few minutes the truck arrived and the druids greeted the prostitutes and had them ushered towards the mountain's entrance, and there the disguised Naegi and Kirigiri went with the other druids as they began marching the hallway, where they saw the prostitutes are being assembled and there in which she whispered to Naegi that aside from being an organization, they appeared to be a cult given that a statue is seen in the middle of the meeting room, and there the Grand Wizard appeared, greeting his followers and had the druids assembled and told them it is time to worship and give offering to their "god".

"Thank you...all of you...we now give our worship to our god...and for the blesing we got...now then..."

After a few minutes, the Grand Wizard told them that the time of offering has passed and told his followers to be merry, and so the druids began picking their preferred prostitutes and took them to their room, intending to have sex with them, and the disguised Naegi and Kirigiri went to a hall, and from there they decided split up, in order to search where Maizono is being held, and she reminded Naegi that even though he is wearing the red suit, she advised him to try and minimize his actions should he encounter any trouble, in which he nodded and told her to be careful as well.

"...got it?"

"...yes..."

"Okay...now try to look for her...and if possible...try to use the suit's power to find Maizono-san..."

"Okay..."

"...and if possible...avoid a confrontation unless it's necessary..."

"..."

"Got it?"

"...yes..."

After that, the two teens split up, with Naegi going west and Kirigiri east, stealthily searching for any room they can find and see if Maizono is still there. However, they are unaware that the Grand Wizard's right-hand man is already onto them, having noticed the two due to their heights and that the druid suits were too long and its hem are touching the ground, and there he approached the Grand Wizard, telling him what he figured out, but instead of becoming alarmed, he is beamed with confidence, seeing that things are working better than he expected.

"I see..."

"Grand Wizard...aren't you concerned? What if he did not..."

"It's fine..."

"But..."

"Trust me...now here is what you do..."

"...I see..."

"Now go."

"At once..."

The Grand Wizard then told his right-hand man to make preparations and he obliges, seeing that his leader knows what he is doing, and realized that the Grand Wizard had anticipated this kind of situation and lets him do the decision-making and wait and see how the events would turn out, hoping that the cult's plan would succeed..

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though there is little action here, but things went well as Naegi, Kirigiri and May have managed to infiltrate the lair, and now they are going to find Maizono and get her out of here.

However, the cult are onto them and somehow knew that their targets are here, so how ill our heroes try to get out unschated?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc...

A confrontation...

Will Naegi be able to save Maizono?

Is naegi able to gather all five pieces of the Armour of God?

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	50. Confronting The Cult

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc reaches its climax, as Naegi and Kirigiri finally infiltrated the cult's lair, and all they have to do is find Maizono, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be a happy ever after, as the Grand Wizard seemed to have a trick up his sleeve, so read on as this chapter's going to be a bit long and expect a ton of actions as Naegi…you know the drill, so read on and enjoy!

At outer space, the three aliens are watching the events that unfolded, where Naegi and Kirigiri have infiltrated the cult's lair, and they are now awaiting what Naegi is going to do once he finds Maizono, and wondered where this would lead to as Cherubi expects Naegi that once he saves Maizono, he is going to let success get to his head, but Ophani thinks otherwise seeing that sincerity in Naegi and told Cherubi not to get too harsh on the boy, and Cherubi is somewhat annoyed why she would always vouch Naegi to this extent.

"Why, Ophani? Why side with that boy to this extent?"

"Because I know that boy would do good!"

"I'm sure that boy would let success get to his head and do all sorts of misbehavior!"

"He will not!"

"How can you be sure?"

"You should get to know about that boy first before you judge him!"

"Bah! I don't need to!"

"You fool!"

However, Seraphi told his two fellow aliens not to bicker among themselves and instead be ready at what events might unfold as he expects Naegi to have a difficulty in dealing such a large enemy, and even though Naegi has the red suit, he knows that Naegi never had a bloodlust in him and thus he knows that all Naegi can do is knock them out and told Cherubi that Naegi has a heart of a hero and knows that he would not get overconfident with the red suit and told him that he should not worry about such trivial doubts, and Cherubi sighed seeing that Seraphi is also vouching for Naegi and reluctantly accepts their word and the three aliens resume watching the events unfold at Croatia's south part, which is that of a mountainous lair in Dalmatia.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 50: Karuto ni chokumen**_

The scene shifts to the vicinity of Dalmatia, and there the scene shows that the truck is approaching a mountainous area, and after a few minutes the truck arrived and the druids greeted the prostitutes and had them ushered towards the mountain's entrance, and there the disguised Naegi and Kirigiri went with the other druids as they began marching the hallway, where they saw the prostitutes are being assembled and there in which she whispered to Naegi that aside from being an organization, they appeared to be a cult given that a statue is seen in the middle of the meeting room, and there the Grand Wizard appeared, greeting his followers and had the druids assembled and told them it is time to worship and give offering to their "god".

"I thank you all for assembling here...it is time to give thanks and tribute to our god...for the blessings he has given us...and with this...we shall reap what we sow...but we should not forget to give thanks to him...for everything he has given us...so let us give praise top our god..."

After a few minutes, the Grand Wizard told them that the time of offering has passed and told his followers to be merry, and so the druids began picking their preferred prostitutes and took them to their room, intending to have sex with them, and the disguised Naegi and Kirigiri went to a hall, and from there they decided split up, in order to search where Maizono is being held, and she reminded Naegi that even though he is wearing the red suit, she advised him to try and minimize his actions should he encounter any trouble, in which he nodded and told her to be careful as well.

"You be careful too, Kirigiri-san..."

"I will..."

"I'll find Maizono-san..."

"Okay...but be careful...and try not to give yourself away..."

"I won't..."

"You know the drill...find Maizono-san...have her disguise s someone...and meet me and May at the meeting place..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

After that, the two teens split up, with Naegi going west and Kirigiri east, stealthily searching for any room they can find and see if Maizono is still there. However, they are unaware that the Grand Wizard's right-hand man is already onto them, having noticed the two due to their heights and that the druid suits were too long and its hem are touching the ground, and there he approached the Grand Wizard, telling him what he figured out, but instead of becoming alarmed, he is beamed with confidence, seeing that things are working better than he expected.

"...I see...this is working better than I anticipated..."

"Sir...why are you not alarmed? How can you..."

"Relax...I have plans...and I know how we can use those Japanese brats to bring the armor pieces to us..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"How...?"

"Here is what you do..."

"...I see...very well..."

The Grand Wizard then told his right-hand man to make preparations and he obliges, seeing that his leader knows what he is doing, and realized that the Grand Wizard had anticipated this kind of situation and lets him do the decision-making and wait and see how the events would turn out, hoping that the cult's plan would succeed.

A few minutes later, the scene shows that Naegi is approaching each room and slowly peeked inside, where he blushed seeing that some of the druids and the prostitutes are engaging in a sex orgy, and he hurriedly leaves the scene as he felt that he is out of place and wondered what he would do if he were in that kind of situation, and continued to search every room in an effort to find Maizono, and prayed that she is unharmed, and not violated, as he felt that if anything were to happen to her, he might lose himself and that's the one thing he has to watch out for.

"Maizono-san...please be okay..."

At the east area, Kirigiri was also searching for Maizono, and so far she found nothing in each room she passed, except seeing some druids engaging in a sex orgy with some of the prostitutes, and she sighed seeing how the women would degrade themselves in exchange for money, and when she came across one room, she took a secret peek, where she saw some of the druids are making drugs, drugs that are rampant throughout the illegal drug trade, and there she started to suspect that the druids bringing the prostitutes here have a different motive besides offering them money and sex.

"_It appeared that this cult is not only engaged in bringing prostitutes here...they are also doing illegal activities...once we get Maizono-san out of here...I will expose you pigs without hesitation..._"

She then leaves the scene to continue her search for Maizono, and wondered if Naegi has any LUCK in finding her, and she is preparing for the worst case scenario should the druids do something to Maizono and is a bit worried that Naegi might throw a fit given that Maizono is his closest friend and with him wearing the red suit, she figured that Naegi might end up attacking them with fury if the druids did something horrible to Maizono.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a room where the Grand Wizard's right-hand man is with May, and May casually tries to seduce him, though all he did was kissing her neck, fondling her breasts, but he is holding a jar of liquor and after taking several sips, he ended up getting drunk, and when May tried to rouse him, he began snoring, and she smirked seeing that this plan worked better than she thought, seeing that she wouldn't have to lose her virginity to a middle-aged man.

"_This is easier than I expected..and it works for me..._"

Seeing a ring with several keys, May took it and leaves the room, where the right-hand man is revealed that he is faking his drunkness and leaves the room and went to another area, and a few minutes later, he arrived at a room where Sayaka Maizono is being held, and one of the druids is holding an injection, there the right-hand man asks the druid if the preparations are set.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes..."

"How long will it last...?"

"About 20 hours...during this...she will be our willing puppet..."

"Good...administer it to her...and she will be our key against that Naegi..."

"Yes, sir...now then, my child...it is time for the exorcism to take place..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT POSSESSED! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL USE ME AGAINST NAEGI-KUN?"

"You will become an instrument of our god..."

Maizono is terrified at what the druids are planning to do with her and she tries to break free but then the druid injected her with an experimental drug and they waited for five minutes and there the drug took effect and Maizono went into a trance, and the right-hand man whispered to her and gave her orders, and she just nodded in obedience and the two druids left the room, and stayed out of sight, and moments later, May arrived, just as Naegi and Kirigiri arrived as well and there May used the key to open the room in front of them and there they found Maizono, and Naegi used the red suit's power to rip off the ropes and tries to rouse her.

"Maizono-san!"

"..."

"Can you hear me?"

"..."

"Maizono-san!"

"Naegi...kun...?"

"It's me!"

"Naegi..."

Maizono hugged Naegi and he is relieved to see that she wan't harmed and there May told the three teens that they need to get out of here and Kirigiri nodded, and there she gave Maizono a druid suit to disguise her and the four of them stealthily walked out of the room, and went to the exit area, where the prostitutes are being loaded onto the truck and he four of them joined the rest, where minutes later the truck leaves the mountain and is heading back to Zagreb, and at the mountain entrance, the Grand Wizard watches the truck leave, as if he did not suspect anything, until his right-hand man came and whispered to him and the Grand Wizard nodded before entering the mountain entrance, expecting good things to happen and hoped to expect results soon.

-x-

About four hours later, the truck arrived at Zagreb's Upper Town, and the prostitutes got off and so are May and the three teens, and there she led them towards her parked SUV and boarded where they left and headed back to May's rest house, and an hour later, they arrived, where May is pleased that things went well without problem, and Naegi is glad that Maizono is rescued, though Kirigiri felt that something is off here, but then May told Kirigiri that with Maizono rescued, they still haven't gotten the three armor pieces from the druids, but Kirigiri said that they will discuss about it tomorrow, feeling that going back to the cult's lair now won't be as easy as before, and May nodded, seeing the logic, and there she brought out the two armor pieces and placed it at a vault, and Maizono asks May in curiosity.

"Um..."

"Yes, Ms. Maizono?"

"What are those...?"

"Oh, that...they're..."

"What is an Armour of God..."

"Hmm...you want to hear it...?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...it's like this..."

May told Maizono about the Armour Of God and the legend it holds and Maizono said that she is worried that the druids might kidnap her again, yet May told her not to worry about it as she would use her contacts to issue a visa and have her fly off to Japan, but also advised her to stay here and Kirigiri agreed, as she deduced that the druids would, by now, found out that their hostage has escaped and are going to look for her just to keep Naegi at bay and force him to surrender the two armor pieces.

Several hours later, it was night time, and after eating dinner, they spend the rest of the night talking about making their next move on how to sneak back into the druids' lair and getting Maizono out of Croatia without attracting the druids' attention, but then Kirigiri sneaked several glances at Maizono, who appeared to be calm despite the ordeal she went through, but she kept it to herself for now and everyone went to their rooms to get some rest.

The scene shifts to Naegi's room, where he is seen removing the red suit and cape, and is only in his brief, and he is about to go to the bathroom to take a shower when Maizono went in, surprising the Luckster and tried to tell her to turn around given his situation, but she just smiled and approached him, slowly embracing him which made him blushed, and there she thanked him for saving her from the druids, which made him feel at ease seeing that she seemed to have recovered from the ordeal that she went through in the past few days.

"...thank you, Naegi-kun...for saving me..."

"It's okay...I would do everything to help a friend..."

"You know..."

"Huh?"

"I think of you as more than a friend..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun...I have feelings for you..."

"Um...ah..."

As Naegi is about to tell her that he needs to get dressed, she smiled at him before placing her lips onto his, forming a kiss, and she started to kiss him passionately, and while surprised at the sudden action, he was slowly drawn to her and reluctantly returned the kiss, his feelings towards her is starting to awaken, and felt that she needed his emotional support ti help her recover though he is still unsure if his feelings towards Maizono is genuine or not, and the scene slowly faded in black.

**-x-**

By morning, it was 6 am, and Kirigiri suddenly gets up, as a thought hit her as she slowly deduced what is bothering her and had a mixture of apprehension and worry, gets out of her room, just as May came out and is surprised to see Kirigiri's serious look and asks her why is she acting like something is going on, and there she told May what she has on her mind right now and what she feels is about to happen at this instant, and there May is starting to get worried after hearing what the teen just told her.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, May...I have a feeling that something is indeed odd..."

"How can you be so..."

"We need to check things out...let's get to Naegi-kun and tell him to keep his guard up..."

"If you say so...but the vault is..."

"That's what worries me..."

"Huh?"

"Follow me, May..."

Both girls went to Naegi's room, where they saw that he is not there, his towel on the floor, his clothes are on he bed, and the red suit on the floor as well,but Kirigiri's eyes widened as she saw a syringe with a needle, which has a drop left, and she told May to check the vault, and May did so, and seconds later she came back and told her that the vault was forcibly opened, where a bottle of acid is found and Kirigiri's fear became a reality and her suspicions were confirmed: the druids did something to Maizono, and used her to get the armor pieces and ran off. Seeing that Naegi is not around, both girls deduced that the kidnappers may have followed them to the rest house and waited, and once they got the armour pieces, they took off and took Naegi and Maizono with them.

May then checked the CCTV, where it showed what Maizono did to Naegi, and there it also showed that Maizono led the druids in and forced the vault to open, and after taking the two armor pieces, the druids took Naegi and Maizono with them, and left in a hurry.

As May is worried about how to tell her father that the operation is a failure, Kirigiri said that all is not lost, as she asks her if she has a map of Dalmatia, which she showed it, and there she told May that she would try and sneak her way in to the cult's lair and rescue her two classmates and get the armor pieces, and May is astounded at what she just heard, knowing that she is going to face a huge organization all by herself.

"You got to be kidding me, Kyoko!"

"I'm not..."

"We managed to sneak our way around the lair...but you can't fool those druids twice!"

"You need not worry..."

"I do worry! How can you sneak back in as I'm sure that they know you'd be seen even if you disguise yourself..."

"I have something up my sleeve..."

"Huh?"

"I know a way to get in there without going through the front door..."

Kirigiri told May that she has a trump card with her and said that she will pull through and promised her that she will get all he armor pieces and give it to her, and there she told May to get ready, and in a matter of 30 minutes, the two girls boarded the SUV and leaves he rest house and head out to Dalmatia to commence a daring rescue to save Naegi and Maizono as well as to retrieve the armor pieces, which is now a complete set and in he hands of the cult.

**-x-**

About four hours later, the SUV arrived at Dalmatia, and took the route leading to the mountains where the cult's base is, but then Kirigiri directed May to take a different route and she did so, where they arrived near the mountain and Kirigiri took out a pair of ropes and harness, while carrying a backpack where the red suit is hidden, and there she told May to wait for her call on the radio, where she would tell her where to meet her and the others and May nodded at Kirigiri's instructions.

"...so that's my instructions, May..."

"Are you sure you can pull it off, Kyoko?"

"Yes, May."

"Okay..."

"I'll be going then..."

"Be careful there..."

"I will..."

"Good luck, Kyoko..."

After that, Kirigiri began using the ropes and harness to climb up the mountains, which is he same mountains where the cult's lair is located, and she patiently climbed up which took her nearly an hour, and finally found an alternative entrance and entered the cave, and sneaked her way in, where she stealthily navigated through the hall, sneaking peeks at every room she came across, and so far there is no sign of anything moving, and as she proceeded, she had to hid herself when some druids are walking, and thankfully they did not spot her, and she proceeded to move around, until she came across a room, which has a lock, and seeing a small hole, she peeked and saw Naegi and Maizono tied up, and both just woke up and can hear them talking, having no recollection on how they got here.

Using a pick, Kirigiri picked the lock until it was opened and she entered the room, where her two classmates are relieved to see her, and there she slowly untie the two and explain how hey got here and told them how it all happened.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Maizono-san...did you recall that the druids drugged you or something?"

"Yes...they did inject something into me...and I lost conscious and just now I got my bearings back..."

"I see...you've been drugged into becoming a mindless servant for a day...and Naegi-kun...did you not sense what is happening?"

"Um..."

"You were so foolish in letting her kiss you and ended up being drugged..."

"..."

Maizono feels ashamed for causing the trouble she made, though Kirigiri said that the druids did this as they anticipated Naegi coming here, and as the two are set free, she checked Naegi's body if there are any needle marks, and while he did have on one his upper right arm, Kirigiri checked his other body and made him turn around, pulling his brief down and checked his buttocks for any signs of being injected, and Maizono took offense thinking that she is trying to seduce Naegi which Kirigiri denies, and the two girls started bickering much to Naegi's bewilderment.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm checking if he has needle marks on his rear..."

"You're not trying to seduce him, are you?"

"Do you really think I came here just for that...?"

"Who knows?"

"I can't believe you'd think something like that after I took the risk of coming here to rescue you..."

"..."

"You must know...I'm not that kind of girl, Maizono-san..."

Naegi turns around to try and calm he two girls, and in doing so, exposing his private part to them, ans while Kirigiri remained stoic, Maizono blushed, seeing how cute he is, and Kirigiri sighed and pulled his brief up, telling him that he is safe and gives him the red suit to use and he began putting the red suit on and soon they are ready to make a break, until his eyes twitched and gets a holographic image where it shows where the Armour Of God pieces are hidden, and he told the two girls to find a way out, in which Kirigiri nodded and told Naegi to be careful, and Maizono hugged Naegi as she is worried about him, but he assured to her that he will be okay, and then the two girls leave, where Kirigiri led Maizono to the route she took when sneaking inside the cave, and Naegi went to the other route to find the Armour Of God, and in the minutes that passed, Naegi is starting to get lost given the vast area of the cave, and he decided to concentrate and gets another holographic image, where it shows that Kirigiri and Maizono have safely escaped the mountains and meets up with May, and he is now about to concentrate in finding the route leading to the armor pieces, but his concentration is interrupted when spotted by druids.

"Look!"

"It's that kid!"

"How did he get out?"

"Get him!"

"Let's kill him! We got the armor pieces...we don't need him!"

"Yeah...kill him!"

"For our god!"

"For our god!"

Naegi shrieked upon being spotted,and the druids began charging towards the teen, but the Luckster instinctively pushed them aside, sending the druids crashing against the wall and knocked them out, and hurriedly went to another route, where he is navigating his way until he tripped and fell to a hole on the side of the wall, sending him sliding down towards the dining hall, and as he landed, he is surprised to see a dozen druids dining, but they stopped eating upon seeing him, and he sheepishly tries to talk his way out of this mess.

"Um...hello..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry to interrupt..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Got to go...uh-oh..."

The druids then started to approach the Luckster, and he is bracing himself as he sees that he is outnumbered, and tries to run but the druids grabbed him and began beating him, but one by one the druids backed away as they held their hands in pain, feeling that they were hitting a steel door, as the red suit protected Naegi, and there he capitalizes on it, grabbing the druids and threw them against the wall, knocking them out, and there he saw a door and entered he next room, where he is taken by surprise as the right-hand man is there waiting and with him are two dozen druids, all armed with steel pipes and he is rather annoyed to see him causing disruption while at the same time seeing him running around in a pajama-like outfit with a cape.

"I should've killed you earlier...but since we have all the armor pieces...there is no need to sacrifice you...we will kill you right here and now..."

"..."

"And I wonder why you have been running around that that...pajama get-up...and why are you wearing a cape?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop you..."

"Foolish brat...kill that boy!"

"Yes, sir!"

The right-hand man told the druids to kill Naegi, and they ran towards him, and Naegi appeared less willing to take them on, so he ran three steps then jumped, where began flying in an erratic manner and the druids were dumbfounded, and shocked to see him fly, and Naegi tries to control his flight until seeing a huge door in front of him and tries to land, but ended up hitting the door and he fell to the ground, dazed, but he willed himself to get up, opened he door and then locked it, just as the druids try to force their way, in, but they were locked out, and Naegi continued to move north, where he would soon come across another room, and upon entering it, he saw the room with a stairs and a bridge, and then saw the five pieces of the Armour Of God, assembled, which makes it resembled a knight, and glanced at it, wondering if this is the reason why the cult kidnapped Maizono and force him to bring the armor pieces to them.

"_They kidnapped Maizono-san...killed a lot of people...just for this?_"

By then the Grand Wizard appeared, and he is not pleased with the disturbance that Naegi caused, and told him that trying to steal the Armour Of God is an insult to their god, and thus Naegi will feel the wrath of their god, and with a wave of his hand, the Grand Wizard summoned four women, who are of African-American descent, and they were wearing tanktop shirts and leather pants and boots, and they were overly muscular, and Naegi is somewhat worried seeing that he may have to be a bit rough against them and there the Grand Wizard told Naegi that the women underwent experimental changes which resulted in the women becoming killing machines, and Naegi is shocked at what the Grand Wizard did to the four women, seeing that they have become mindless puppets.

"You...why...?"

"For the sake of our god..."

"You turned them into slaves! Those women have souls! How can you..."

"All for the sake of our god...we will rule the world..."

"I'll stop you!"

"And what can you do...?"

"I'll...I'll..."

"Foolish boy..."

The Grand Wizard just laughed at Naegi's angry words and said that with the Armour Of God completed and in their hands, the cult will soon rule the world and will spread the word to all continents and people will serve him, and this caused Naegi to charge forward but the muscled women intercepted him and began hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks, and surprisingly, the women are able to keep Naegi at bay despite him wearing the red suit, and Naegi managed to block their attacks but one of the women managed to land a blow to his cheek, sending him careening against a wall, and the other women followed and began attacking the teen, and Naegi is starting to get overwhelmed until he unconsciously tapped onto the red suit's power and used telekinesis, causing the four women to be thrown back, but the women recovered and attempts to go after their target, and Naegi is starting to get pressured and in the heat of the fight, he unintentionally punched one of the women on he jaw, sending her upward and she collided against the cave's ceiling and she fell down, and is rendered unconscious.

The other women were slightly taken aback yet they proceeded to go after him and he was forced to fight back, landing a blow to the next woman, and the blow sends her spinning back and collided against the wall, knocking her out, and Naegi grabbed the two remaining women by their heads and banged them together, knocking them out as well, and the Grand Wizard stared in disbelief as he saw Naegi took out his secret weapons, and there Naegi told the Grand Wizard to disband and leave quietly, but the Grand Wizard was defiant to the end as he summoned his minions and his right-hand man joins him and stood with his leader.

As Naegi braces himself, one of the goons took out a grenade and threw it at the teen, but Naegi swat the grenade aside, and it struck a wall which exploded, slowly weakening one of the cave's foundation, and the druids were unaware that another explosion would cause the cave to give in, and another druid took out an RPG and is ready to open fire, and Naegi saw this and gets ready as the druid fires the weapon and he ducked under the fire, as the RPG shell struck the same spot on the wall, and another druid fires an RPG shell, hitting another wall, and the series of explosion has caused the cave's foundation to drastically weakened, and moments later the cave starts to cave in, debris began to fall and the cult members began to panic and even the Grand Wizard is starting to panic.

Naegi is also shaken by this and he found a sack and grabbed the complete set if the Armour Of God and placed it on the sack and carried it, then he ran a few steps before jumping and began to fly, and had to navigate his way through as debris is now becoming more frequent ans boulders began raining down, killing many of the druids and Naegi willed himself to escape, unconsciously tapping on the suit's teleportation power, and he us now at the alternate exit of the mountain, but is too high to climb down, and seeing that the cave is going to cave in any moment, Naegi took a deep breath and jumped high and began to fly, barely escaping the mountains which continued to collapse, and though he managed to stay airborne, he quickly loses control and descends towards the ground, landing in an unglorified heap, and right in front of the SUV where Kirigiri, Maizono and May are there and the two female teens are relieved to see Naegi okay, though May was shocked to see what Naegi just did, and asks Kirigiri how did Naegi do that, though Kirigiri claimed that the suit Naegi is wearing has a mechanism that is similar to that of a flying squirrel.

"Kyoko..."

"Yes?"

"How did Makoto do that?"

"Do what?"

"He jumped high from the mountains...and he landed...well...no one could survive that..."

"Well you see..."

"Huh?"

"...and that's that..."

It was actually a blatant lie on Kirigiri's part, but May believed it and she saw the armor pieces on the sack and after checking it, she is overjoyed to see that the set is complete, and there Naegi told Kirigiri about what happened at the lair, and Kirigiri told May to call the police and have the mountains sealed to prevent any survivors from escaping, in which she did, and Maizono checked on Naegi, asking if he is okay, which he assured to her hat he is fine.

"I'm okay, Maizono-san..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Your cheek...it's bruised..."

"It's nothing...really..."

"But..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

Kirigiri gave Naegi the trench coat and told him to see if all the druids are dead or if some survived, and tapping on the suit's holographic image, he sees that 90% of the cult are killed, but some survived, and said that the druids won't be able to escape completely, and Kirigiri told Naegi to stay inside the SUV and in a matter of hours police arrived ad there May told them about the cult's lair, and the police are surprised to see Maizono, and after some time, a few surviving druids are arrested, and many of their contrabands were confiscated, and the Grand Wizard and his right-hand man are among those arrested, and Maizono is being loaded inside an ambulance to have her undergo medical check up, and as the operation is ongoing, Naegi and Kirigiri watched the scene, feeling that they just accomplished a mission that they never thought hey would undertake however, not far, **Nagito Komaeda** is watching, wearing the super suit that he got from Burusu Waino, and he is glancing at Naegi, bemused to see Naegi escaping he mountain using the red suit,and is wondering what would happen if he and Naegi would meet one day,when both of them are wearing the super suits, and is curious if Naegi has mastered in using the red suit's power.

"_Better try to practice, Naegi-kun...I can't wait to test you out if you can master some of your suit's powers..._"

Nagito then leaves the scene and is looking forward that he and Naegi will encounter each other in the future. However, a few druids managed to escape and came across Nagito's path and they were asking for his help in hiding them from the police, and one of them pleaded to Nagito to aid them and promised that they will offer him anything.

"You..."

"Me?"

"Yes, you...help us..."

"And why would I...?"

"We want to hide from the police...and if you help us...we will give you anything..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...we will ask our god to reward you if you hide us..."

"Too bad..."

Nagito stared at the druid and lets out a heat vision, which struck the druid and he was set on fire, in which he ran around before dropping dead, and the two druids were terrified and ran off, but Nagito used the suit's power and went past them, then caught the two by grabbing their necks and snapped them, killing the two instantaneously, and he smirked as he walked away, leaving the three corpses behind.

**-x-**

A few days later, news of Maizono's rescue was broadcasted over Croatia and overseas, in which, through Kirigiri's instructions Maizono claimed that she was able to escape the mountains before it caved in and thus sparing her and her friends any suspicions, and was soon sent to the Japanese embassy and there the ambassador will shoulder the expenses where Maizono will be able to fly back to Japan in a matter of days, and later that day, the scene shifts to Count Bannon's manor, where Count Bannon is pleased that he has finally completed the five pieces of the Armour Of God, and thanked Kirigiri and Naegi for their assistance and for ensuring May's safety, and generously offered them anything, though Kirigiri kindly declined and said that all is well and with Maizono safe, there is nothing more she and Naegi could ask for.

Three days later, Maizono was escorted back to Tokyo Japan, and two hours later, Naegi and Kirigiri are at Zagreb International Airport, where their flight to Tokyo is announced and the two teens boarded the airplane and are on their seats, and as they are waiting for the airplane to leave, the scene shifts to Maizono, where she is glad that the ordeal is over, and Naegj and Kirigiri saved her, and she couldn't wait to see her dad, and her idol band mates, and she intend to continue her idol duties to help her get over the trauma she went through, and the scene shifts to the airport, where Naegi and Kirigiri are getting ready as the plane is about to leave, and Naegi is glad that Maizono has sufficiently recovered, and Kirigiri then chided him for letting his guard down when Maizono seduced him which led her to drug him and ran off with the armor pieces, which Naegi blushed in embarrassment and shame.

"Really, Naegi-kun..."

"Mou...you didn't have to rub it in on me.."

"You should be aware..."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You know...I wonder what those aliens feel if they see that personality of yours..."

"I can't help it...!"

"Well..."

"Let's drop it, okay?"

By then a flight stewardess came and asks what the two are doing, as she told the two that they are getting a bit noisy, and Kirigiri said that she is giving Naegi some advice, though the flight stewardess advised them to keep their conversation down to keep things quiet, and the two nodded and after several hours, the two teens arrived at Tokyo, they were surprised to see that Maizono is still at the airport, and she was greeted by her dad and his fiance, and a squadron of press who are scrambling to get comments from Maizono after getting word that she escaped her kidnappers and asks who rescued her and asks what implications it would have on her idol career, but police escort arrived and keeps the press at bay as the Maizono family are escorted to a waiting van and leaves, leaving Naegj and Kirigiri behind, and there Kirigiri told Naegi to go straight home and remember to the alibi she instructed him should his parents start asking questions, which he reluctantly nodded, and the two teens went to their respective homes to rest after a week of doing a covert mission that ended in success.

**-x-**

At outer space, the scene shifts to the spacecraft where Seraphi is somewhat pleased with how things have turned out, with Naegi using the red suit to stop and defeat a cult, and Ophani told Cherubi that Seraphi made the right choice in choosing Naegi as the user of the red suit, but Cherubi is still doubtful if Naegi wouldn't get corrupted by the red suit's power.

"Bah...you only said that because that boy is lucky..."

"Cherubi..why don't you show a little faith in Naegi..."

"I don't want to...I still don't trust him..."

"You should...you have seen it..."

"But..."

"Believe me...he will be a big help in the future..."

"And you believe in that?"

"Yes..."

As Ophani ans Cherubi continue to bicker, Seraphi watches the monitor and saw Naegi being greeted by his family, and is looking forward at what challenges would come to the Luckster's way and is expecting the boy to overcome the trials that would approach Naegi, knowing that Naegi is not the type who would give in to any adversity.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a shopping district within Tokyo, and Naegi is walking the streets and he is pleased with how things went, and now he can relax as he wanted to spend some peaceful time without putting on the red suit, but then something caught his attention when he passed by someone, that person is wearing a trench coat, and Naegi felt that he has seen the person before, and as he turn around, he saw the person walking away from him, and failed to see his face, but what Naegi didn't realize that the person who walked past him is Nagito, and all of the sudden, Naegi felt that some force struck him and he flew towards a shop, smashing through the windows and is knocked out, and several bystanders rushed to help him.

"Quick!"

"Someone help him!"

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"He's bleeding!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Kid...hang in there!"

"Help is on the way!"

Nagito smirked as he gets to indirectly meet Naegi, and it turns out that he is wearing the super suit underneath the trench coat and is testing out the suit, and he is a bit dismayed that Naegi wasn't wearing the red suit, but he is sure that Naegi will realize that he will soon meet his match one day.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and this ends the Armour of God arc, and things are ass as well...with Maizono rescued, the cult defeated, and the five armor pieces are given to the Bannon family, and our teen heroes went back to Tokyo.

However, the ending was quite a cliffhanger as Nagito gives Naegi a "greeting" and this means that their showdown would happen anytime...though I can't say when...just be on the look out...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc...

Hagakure is in a bind...

A Danganronpa 2 character would appear...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	51. Part Time Worker

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Wow...50 chapters have passed...and it's been over a year...I never thought that this fic would come this far...and I am more than inspired to continue this fic...

Okay, now to other matters...many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc opens up in which it would feature a DR character and a DR: Another Episode character, and they will be the focal point of this arc, and this will serve as an opener for a new plot, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to a house at a neighborhood somewhere in Tokyo, and the scene zoomed past the house and inside, where it shows that the inside of the house is somewhat normal-looking, similar to the house of another family, like the family of Makoto Naegi, and here it shows that the occupants of this house consists of only two persons, a male and a female, ans the male is shown to be none other than Yasuhiro Hagakure - the Super Duper High School Shaman, and he is living with a female who turns out to be his mother, and she is identified as **Hiroko Hagakure**.

Hiroko is a fair-skinned woman with light pink hair that reaches her waist. She has brown eyes, much like Yasuhiro, and a beauty mark beneath her lips. She wears a white bead necklace, a white tank top, and a blue stadium jacket with an unknown symbol on the right side. She also wears black ripped jeans held up by a salmon colored belt and sky blue sneakers.

Hiroko is often depicted as having a cigarette in the corner of her mouth that she sometimes uses to puff smoke. Hiroko is older than she looks like and keeps her age a secret. Though she has a young looking appearance of a college student, she might be up in her late 30s' or early 40s'..

Hiroko is a street smart, relaxed and open-minded lady with a 'you do your thing, and I'll do mine- live and let live' personality. Hiroko values human lives a lot. Cruelty and killing, especially senseless killing, makes her absolutely furious.

Hiroko also appears to be rather childish at times, referring to her close friends in playful banter. Hiroko is a former delinquent, and when she is angry, that former attitude comes out, with her using a speech pattern similar to her son's.

Hiroko is very protective of her son and loves him more than anyone else in the world. She is very proud of him and seems to ignore the damage of his flaws, for the most part, even though she is aware of his financial mismanagement and advises him on how to handle money properly. She then prepares breakfast as it is morning, and she is aware that her son is attending a convention which features a lot of aspiring fortune tellers and encourages her son to do his best and not jinx his potential customers, and he mother and son began eating breakfast and are enjoying each others' company, despite the fact that her husband has divorced her and not giving financial support to his biological son.

After eating breakfast, Hagakure took his stuff and is ready to leave, and was told by his mom to be careful while on the road.

"Yasuhuro..."

"Yes, mama..."

"Be careful out there..."

"I know..."

"Make sure you manage your money..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay, off you go..."

"Bye!"

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 51: **_**_Pātotaimu Rōdō-sha_**

Several minutes after her son left, Hiroko is now getting ready to leave as well, as she has some place to go as she is working on a part-time job in order to earn money so that they have enough to buy food fir the week and even though she has the skill of a nurse, she considers herself old to apply a job at a hospital and to try out other jobs, and just two weeks ago, she applied at a company within the Tokyo Business District and got a part-time job as a file clerk, and she accepted it because the salary is quite okay and now she is heading for work.

Hiroko then locked the door and leaves the house as she is heading for work, and she is expecting a good day to happen and is not expecting any untoward incident to happen and is beaming with confidence as she knows that her son is going to be fine on his own and expects him to be busy given that it is still summer vacation and she is aware that her son has a talent especially after he was selected to study at Hope's Peak Academy, and this is one fact that she is proud of, and she hoped that once her son graduates, he can make it big and solve his financial problems.

"Good luck, my son..."

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts at the convention center where a convention of fortune tellers is shown, and Hagakure had just put up a stall where he can attract customers and entice them to have their fortunes read, and he began shining his crystal ball as he is ready to invite customers to come to his stall and have their fortunes read, and after several minutes of advertising, Hagakure managed to entice a passing customer and invited her to have her fortune read, for a price.

"Good day, ma'am!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to read your fortune?"

"Really?"

"Yes...and I can predict it..."

"Hmm...okay..."

"Now step forward..."

"This better be good..."

After hearing his advertising, the female customer decided to try and have her fortune read, and there he stared at his crystal ball and after a minute, he told her what her fortune is like, which is a good one, and said that good things will happen to her career which involves a commendation and a promotion, and the female customer is pleased with what she just heard, and paid him quite handsomely, and leaves, and Hagakure is also pleased as he got his first pay and began enticing other customers to come to his stall, and soon another customer came and invited to have his fortune read, ans soon he was enticed and agreed to have his fortune read, and there his fortune was read, where Hagakure said that there will be some problem with his domestic life, and if he is is not careful, his marriage would be over, and the customer is taken aback at what he just heard.

"You serious?"

"Yes..."

"And you mean my marriage is over?"

"If you do not try to fix your marital problems..."

"I see..."

"So better fix it..."

"Okay...thanks..."

"You're welcome..."

Hagakure reiterated that that is the fortune he read, and said it all depends on the customer whether to take the fortune seriously or not, and though he wanted to disbelieve it, the customer was nevertheless courteous and paid Hagakure before leaving, and the Super Duper High School Shaman sighed yet he is fine with it and continued to invite more customers to come to his stall, and he day went on and by the end of the day, Hagakure earned quite a lot, and he is pleased with what he got, so he began fixing his stall and is leaving the convention center to head home, as he is going to have another convention by tomorrow.

**-x-**

Later, the time now is 18:30, and the scene showed that Hagakure arrived at home, and is now getting ready to have dinner, just as Hiroko arrived and they began to bond, preparing dinner, and as they started eating, both told each other how their day went and how things went, and both appeared pleased with each others' activities and encouraged one another to keep it up, since neither one of them didn't do anything wrong.

"...so did you jinx your customers?"

"Of course not, mama!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay...just be honest with your work so the customers would pay you well..."

"Okay..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

After dinner, he began washing the dishes as Hiroko went to her room to change, and the night went on with no problems as both look forward to tomorrow, and much later both went to bed as they get some rest and to get ready for work come tomorrow.

-x-

By morning, Hiroko got up early and cooked breakfast, ate some portions, took a bath, then puts on her clothes before leaving a note on the table, and as she leaves the house, she is walking by the sidewalk when two unidentified men came and grabbed her, carried her away while holding her mouth, in which hey loaded her inside a limousine before the vehicle sped off, and inside, Hiroko stared wide-eyed seeing the person beside her, seeing he is the one who took her by force.

"Hello, Hiroko-san..."

"You!"

"Yes..."

"What is this?"

"I need to have a word with you..."

"Why drag me like this? Let me go!"

"Sorry...I can't..."

"Hentai!"

About an hour later, Hagakure woke up and went to the dining table, where he saw the note on he table and began eating his breakfast, and he is looking forward to today's activities, unaware that his mother had just been abducted and he took a bath and later puts on his clothes and prepared his things before leaving the house, and he is expecting the day to be good and earn a lot of money as he is heading to the convention center again and it will have a lot of customers flocking, and he is going to use he same method to entice them to have their fortunes read by him.

About an hour later, Hagakure arrived and puts on his stall and began inviting customers to come and have their fortunes read, using his charms and words to attract one and patiently waited for a customer to come to his stall, and as 30 minutes passed, a customer came and is intrigued at how Hagakure is advertising his job, and out of curiosity, he is enticed to have his fortune read and see what his fortune is ans whether it would be a good one or a bad one.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes...?"

"Can you really read people's fortune?"

"Of course!"

"Can you read my fortune?"

"Sure..."

"Okay...read it..."

"here we go..."

Feeling that this would be his lucky day, Hagakure read his customer's fortune and the fortune was a good news-type, and the customer is pleased with what he just heard, and paid him well before leaving, and the Super Duper High School Shaman is pleased with this and continued to entice customers to stop by and have his fortune read and soon he was able to entice another customer to try and have his fortune read, and Hagakure obliges, hoping to earn more amount from this session.

"You will have a good month..."

"Really?"

"Yes...as long as you work clean...and honest..."

"That's so good to hear..."

"So follow my advice...and you'll be fine..."

"Okay...thanks..."

"Your pay, please..."

"Here..."

After having his fortune read, the customer is pleased and paid Hagakure more, ans then left, and the Shaman is happy with this and continued to entice more customers, and the day went on without problem, and soon the convention ended early and he leaves the building and walked the streets as he is wondering what to do next as he still has time, and there he came across Makoto Naegi, who is accompanying Komaru, and the two classmates greeted each other as Komaru looks on, somewhat surprised to see her brother having a classmate much older than him.

"Onii-chan...that's your classmate?"

"Yes..."

"But...he's older than you...more like a university student..."

"Um..."

"Is he really a fortune teller?"

"Yes, Komaru..."

"Then have him read your fortune..."

"Eh?"

Hagakure offered to have Naegi's fortune read, but the Luckster politely declined, but Komaru asks if he could read her fortune and is willig to pay him, and Hagakure obliges, and though Naegi tries to tell her to stop, she wouldn't as Hagakure began reading her fortune, and there he said that her hit manga will reach higher popularity and will be recognized further overseas, and Komaru is happy to hear this and Naegi sighed, wondering how true Hagakure's readings are accurate, and the siblings left the scene, and Hagakure went on his way and decided to go home, and as he arrived, he is taken by surprise that his house door was forcibly opened, and as he went inside, he saw the place is in disarray, cabinets were opened and clothes and items were sprawled on he floor, and he frantically looked around, thankful that his personal belongings and items are intact, but then he wondered why would burglars ransack his house and then his mother came into mind and tried to call her, but there was no answer.

"Mama! Where are you?"

Hagakure felt worried at first, but opted to remain calm since it was still mid-day, and he decided to clean the mess and the house is clean, and then he waited until nighttime, and as he checked he clock, it was 22:00 ans Hiroko hasn't arrived, and she hasn't responded to his cellphone, and there he decided to go to the police station to report to he police in charge about the possibility that his mom went missing, and hoped to get some positive result.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and this started the new arc, which involves Hagakure, and problems arise as his mom was abducted and his house ransacked. Is there a connection of sorts? Or a coincidental burglary?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hagakure tries to find his mom...

Naegi is having problems of his own...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	52. A Shaman's Plea For Help

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Hagakure gets frantic about his mom went missing, and then finds help, where he turn to his classmates for assistance, and that's where the adventure commences, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the scene shifts to the several areas of Tokyo, and there you get to see many of Hope's Peak Academy students getting up, and are busy with today's activities, and many of them are looking forward to what they are going to do, and one by one, each of the academy students are getting ready to commence their activities, and they are now leaving their homes and are heading towards their destinations:

\- Togami going to office to attend a meeting

\- Celes going to Roppongi to gamble at a gambling joint

\- Asahina meeting up with Ohgami

\- Maizono going to a studio to record a song with her idol band

\- Fukawa attending a book launch

\- Yamada going to doujin convention

\- Ohwada meeting with his biker gang

\- Chihiro going with his dad to visit Chiaki, who remained hospitalized

\- Kirigiri heading for the library to borrow a book about detectives

\- Kuwata attending a baseball practice

\- Naegi staying home to spend his summer vacation

None of them are aware that Hagakure is having problems of his own and they remain oblivious to it as each of them are doing their activities to spend their summer vacation time.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 52: ****Herupu ni Tsuite wa Shāman no Tangan**_

The scene shifts at the house where Hagakure lives, and he woke up, where you can see that he didn't get much sleep, due to staying up late at night after going to the police station, where he told the police about his mother going missing, and he is somewhat dismayed when told that the police couldn't do anything at this point as they will have to wait after 24 hours before they can make their move, and until then, the police chief told Hagakure to wait until the 24-hour limit is up, and advised Hagakure to go home and get some rest.

Hagakure sighed as he felt that he couldn't do anything right now except wait, and he decided to unwind himself and leaves the house, locking the door and walked the neighborhood, looking at the skies and silently prayed that there would be a breakthrough in the case, and hoped that his mom is safe and unharmed. He couldn't do anything without her and felt helpless and wished he could do something to find her no matter what. As he is walking, he is greeted by some people who were his customers in the fortune reading business.

"Hey!"

"Yasuhiro-kun!"

"What's up?"

"You looked pale..."

"Um...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...gotta go now..."

"Okay..."

After that, Hagakure walked back to his house, and there he saw the house door had been forcibly opened again, and when he went inside, he is shaken that the inside of the house is again in disarray and he called the police and told them about it, and within several minutes, police arrived, cordoned the area, and investigated the house, and after several minutes the police said that there were no witnesses, no valuables lost, and told Hagakure to get a stronger doorknob, which Hagakure is dismayed at what he was told.

"Eh? That's all?"

"You got a problem?"

"But what about my mom?"

"Wait for 24 hours...if nothing else turn up...the we will investigate..."

"..."

"Go get a metal door instead of a wood..."

"..."

"..."

The police left and Hagakure is dismayed feeling hat the police is useless, and he paced around, thinking of something, and there an idea came to his head and took out his cellphone and dialed a few numbers, calling someone, and a minute later, he number was connected and Hagakure is talking to someone, and that person turn out to be none other than Kyoko Kirigiri, and he began talking to her, telling the situation and he is hoping that she would help him, and though she declined, he begged and pleaded to her for help, saying that there may be a connection with the burglary and his missing mother, and said he us willing to pay her, and seeing how persistent Hagakure is, Kirigiri decided to accept his request.

"Please, Kirigir-chi!"

"..."

"..."

"Alright...I'll accept your request..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Thank you!"

"..."

Hagakure felt relieved that she accepted her request and gave her the route to his house, and he is told not to touch anything there and wait for her arrival. After 30 minutes, the Super Duper High School Detective arrived, and there she saw the mess the house is in, and there she went to the point and asks him what went on before his mother went missing and the events occurred before the house was ransacked, and there he told her everything that happened before the situation that took place, and she began going around the house, checking every room, seeing that all the cabinets were opened, clothes and items sprawled, and all valuables intact.

Kirigiri wondered why would someone want to ransack a house as it is not posh or has any valuables, and deduced that the burglars are looking for something, and asks her classmates if he has anything valuable, in which he denies, and said that his mom is working clean, and she became more suspicious, and wondered if there is more to this case than meets the eye, and she picked up her cellphone and called someone, and soon the person she is calling is none other than Makoto Naegi, and Naegi is told of the situation and she is asking for his help, and requested to come at Hagakure's house, and bring the red suit with him.

Of course, Naegi is not pleased at the idea of bringing the red suit with him after he had his recent use when he went to Croatia to save Maizono from a cult, which he wanted to escape from using the suit after that last "adventure".

"EEEHHH?!"

"You don't need to shout, Naegi-kun..."

"I DON'T WANT TO USAE THAT SUIT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!"

"It's needed..and someone needs help..."

"THEN CALL THE POLICE!"

"Hagakure-san did that...and he went to me for help...and I believe your help is needed...think of it was helping someone in need..."

"GGGEEEEEZZZ!"

"..."

Naegi moaned in frustration as he realized that he is going to put on the red suit again, something he tried to avoid after donning it a few weeks ago when he and Kirigiri went to Croatia to find and rescue Maizono, and he tries to talk his way out, with little success, as she gently prodded him to accept the request as she believes that there is a connection between Hiroko's disappearance and the burglary at Hagakure's house, and after hearing Hagakure's pleading, the Luckster reluctantly accepted. He turns off the cellphone and went to the cabinet, took out a box, and brought out the red suit, white belt, and a black cape, in which he puts it on, then puts on his casual clothes and leaves the house, wondering what situation is he going to encounter next.

**-x-**

About 40 minutes later, Naegi arrived at Hagakure's house and he is greeted by Hagakure and there Kirigiri told Naegi about the situation, and whispered to him that the reason she told him to wear the red suit is because she had a feeling that the burglars may be after something by ransacking the house and that there may be connected to Hiroko's disappearance, and told him to touch any of the sprawled items and try to get some VIBES, believing that he might pick up something, and Naegi reluctantly did so, and he touched a fallen cloth, where his eyes started to twitch and gets a holographic image which only Naegi can SEE, and there he whispered to Kirigiri what he just SAW.

"Well...?"

"I see...two men..."

"Two men?"

"Yeah..."

"Are they...?"

"Looks like it...they are at..."

"...okay...I got it..."

"..."

Kirigiri was told discreetly that Naegi SAW two men ard entering a company building within Tokyo Business District, and got the name of the building, identified as Technotronica, and she opened her cellphone which has internet connection, and after checking it, she found out that Technotronica is a company that specializes in making high technological items and weapons, and there she told Hagakure to stay here as she told Naegi to come with her and the two teens leave the house, boarding her car, and they head off towards the Tokyo Business District to find the two men and see if they could get some answers from them.

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, the two teens arrived at the parking lot of Technotronica, and there she asks Naegi to SEE what is going on inside the building, and Naegi concentrated hard, and a minute later, he gets a holographic image, where he SEES a pair of men ransacking an office at the 5th floor of the building, as if they were looking for something, and there a guard came in and is about to accost them but is overpowered and disabled and the two men continued in searching for something, and Naegi told Kirigiri what he just SAW, and she deduced that the men inside the building are the men who ransacked Hagakure's house earlier.

"That's them..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

"Huh?"

"I'm going in..."

"Eh?"

"..."

Kirigiri then stepped out of the car and told Naegi to get ready as she ran towards the building to intercept the two men while Naegi removes his upper clothing, to reveal the red suit and cape he is wearing, but then luck struck him as his pants got stuck between his ankles, and he struggled to get them off his ankles which turn out to be quite difficult, and he is getting irritated at this fact and is starting to wonder if he should buy stretchable pants or not. After a minute, he finally got free and removed the pants, then loaded his clothes inside the car, ran a few steps then jumped and flew, where he is heading straight towards the 5th floor's window and he realized that he still couldn't control his flight and his collision towards the window is imminent.

"WWWWAAHHHH!"

Naegi ended up crashing against the window and yet he got inside and landed onto the two men, and tosses them aside, and as the two men drew their guns, Naegi grabbed the first guy and threw him against the wall, disabling him, then the other guy opened fire, and Naegi covered his head with his arms which the red suit protected him from the hail of bullets, and the guy kept firing as he has no intention of getting caught, yet he is surprised to see that Naegi is still standing and is bothered at seeing him wearing a pair of pajamas and a cape, and Naegi tells the guy to surrender, which he rebutted.

"Give it up!"

"Bullshit!"

"I mean it!"

"Go to hell!"

"..."

"I'm not scared of a kid wearing pajamas!"

"..."

"I'll kill you!"

By then Kirigiri came in, and seeing the guy distracted, she took the opportunity to grapple with he guy and this allowed Naegi to grab the guy's gun and used his bare hand to crush it to pieces, and then she found a duct tape and tied the two men's wrists together and escorted them out via the elevator, and then they went to the parking lot, where she began interrogating them, in which she asks them what were they doing there at Technotronica and asks if they were the ones who ransacked Hagakure's house, in which the man, identified only as Merbu, replied in defiance.

"...are you the one?"

"Bitch!"

"..."

"I ain't talking to some detective bitch and a brat wearing pajamas!"

"..."

"We ain't talking, right Renny?"

"Is that so?"

"Got a problem, bitch?"

Kirigiri sees that interrogating him would be difficult, but then noticed the other guy, identified as Renny, appeared nervous, and she got an idea and whispered to Naegi her idea and Naegi seemed to be hesitant, seeing where this would lead to, but she gently prodded him to go along with her plan in order to get some information form Renny.

"You got to be kidding...!"

"I'm not..."

"But..."

"We need to get answers...and this guy here may be the key in finding Hagakure's mom..."

"..."

"Please, Naegi-kun..."

"Oh...okay..."

"..."

Seeing that there is no other way, Naegi reluctantly agreed and removes he tape, hoisted Renny over his shoulder and jumped up hard, where they both flew in the air and landed onto the 10th floor of the building's edge near the window, and Renny stared wide-eyed in horror, revealing that he has a phobia on heights, and begged Naegi to bring him down, but the teen jumped and landed on the 11th floor near the window and began telling him the condition before he accepts the request.

"Okay then..."

"How...how did you do that?"

"..."

"Please..get me down..."

"Answer some questions first..."

"I don't know anything...!"

"..."

"Please...!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and while there is some action here, there is some tension as Naegi is unwilling to cooperate in using the red suit, but relents...now he is going to use some interrogation...will he succeed?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Naegi finding Hagakure's mom...and a Danganronpa 2 character appears...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	53. Interrogation and Rescue

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri are interrogating a pair of goons who may hold the key on why they are ransacking company building, if they are the ones who ransacked Hagakure's house, and to know if they are connected to Hiroko's is kept, so expect some action and adventure here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to a makeshift mechanic shop, where you can see someone is manning he shop and is fixing a car that had just arrived, and is in need of repairs. The scene zoomed towards the person, who is fixing the car, and he is soon identified to be a teenager and he is identified as **Kazuichi Soda**, and he appeared to be living alone at the mechanic shop, and he appeared to be a rather superb and talented mechanic.

Kazuichi, being a mechanic, wears a bright neon yellow jumper with a dark brown streak on both sides and several hot pink markings that goes down to his ankles. Kazuichi's shoes are also yellow, although they're a lighter shade than his jumpsuit, and seem to be Nike, but could easily be of another brand.

Kazuichi's hair is dyed hot pink, and is somewhat badly layered. However, he covers said bad layering up with the gray beanie he wears. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp and resemble a shark's, giving him an intimidating grin. He is working around the clock and has fixed several cars and it impressed a lot of customers who paid him handsomely, and after fixing the car of his latest customer, the customer tested it and he is impressed at how his car is fixed and thanked Kazuichi for fixing his car.

"So...how do you like it...?"

"Not bad...my car is like brand new!"

"Impressed, right...?"

"Yes...I am impressed..."

"It wasn't easy getting the parts..."

"Yes, yes...I'll pay you well...here..."

"Heh-heh-heh...thanks!"

"I'll be going, then..."

After that, the customer leaves the shop taking his car with him, and Kazuichi temporarily closed the shop as he is having a lunch break, and the scene zoomed right inside the mechanic shop where Kazuichi opened a cabinet where it showed that he is working on some kind of mechanical item which he is working in secret, and he is grinning at how this item is close to completion, and he couldn't wait to try it out once it is 100% ready, and he is rubbing his hands as he is excited to try it out on something, if not someone.

"_Can't wait to test this out, baby..._"

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 53: **_**_Torishirabe to Kyūjo_**

The scene shifts to the parking lot of Technotronica, where Kirigiri began interrogating the two men, in which she asks them what were they doing there at Technotronica and asks if they were the ones who ransacked Hagakure's house, in which the man, identified only as Merbu, replied in defiance.

"...are you the one?"

"Bitch!"

"..."

"I ain't talking to some detective bitch and a brat wearing pajamas and a cape!"

"..."

"We ain't talking, right Renny?"

"Is that so?"

"Got a problem, bitch?"

Kirigiri sees that interrogating him would be difficult, but then noticed the other guy, identified as Renny, appeared nervous, and she got an idea and whispered to Naegi her idea and Naegi seemed to be hesitant, seeing where this would lead to, but she gently prodded him to go along with her plan in order to get some information form Renny.

"You got to be kidding...!"

"I'm not..."

"But..."

"We need to get answers...and this guy here may be the key in finding Hagakure's mom..."

"..."

"Please, Naegi-kun..."

"Oh...okay...just this once!"

"..."

Seeing that there is no other way, Naegi reluctantly agreed and removes he tape, hoisted Renny over his shoulder and jumped up hard, where they both flew in the air and landed onto the 10th floor of the building's edge near the window, and Renny stared wide-eyed in horror, revealing that he has a phobia on heights, and begged Naegi to bring him down, but the teen jumped and landed on the 11th floor near the window and began telling him the condition before he accepts the request.

"Okay then..."

"How...how did you do that?"

"..."

"Please..get me down..."

"Answer some questions first..."

"I don't know anything...!"

"..."

"Please...! Merbu! Do something for Kami-Sama's sake...!"

At the parking lot, Merbu staggered backwards in shock at what he just saw, and Kirigiri taunted him for his defiance, stating that had he cooperated and answered some of her questions she and Naegi wouldn't have resorted to this, but reiterated that they are in a hurry and told him that what he saw just now is just the appetizer and the main course is on the way, and there she tied him up at a signpost using the duct tape and said that he is up next should Renny fail to answer their queries and/or spill some of the beans regarding their questions.

"..."

"Had you cooperated earlier, we wouldn't resort to this..."

"..."

"Either way, you will answer soon..."

"..."

"Depending on how your friend would answer our question..."

"..."

"Have it your way, then..."

Back at the window outside the unit at the 10th floor, Renny is close to losing himself and is pleading Naegi to bring him down, but Naegi insisted that he tell him what he needs to know, such as if he and Merbu were the ones who ransack Hagakure's house; why are they ransacking Tenotronica, and where is Hiroko Hagakure and can she be found, and out of fear and desperation, Renny finally gives in and answered Naegi's questions.

"Okay...okay...I'll tell you!"

"Are you the ones who ransacked Hagakure's house?"

"Yeah...it's us...we were told to find some letter that some dame took..."

"Hiroko..."

"Yeah...that's her...she was working at this joint...our boss said she took a letter and..."

"...oh...? And who hired you..."

"...and that's how it all happen...that's all I know..."

"Where can we find this guy?"

"At a house at Aki Toyosaki Street...besides Yoko Hikasa Avenue...that's all I know...I swear!"

"Okay..."

After seeing that Renny is telling the truth, Naegi jumped down and carried him over his shoulders and jumped down, and though the landing is not so glorifying, Renny is unharmed and Naegi sighed as he still couldn't control his landing, but composed himself and told Kirigiri what he got so far, and there she ties up Renny beside Merbu and after hearing the details, she told Naegi to go to the area that Renny provided and he asks her how, in which she says that he has to get there by FLYING, and Naegi sweat-dropped as he gets the drift, and asks if he should wait for Kirigiri to secure the goons, but she said that she'll have to call the police, and time is of essence if what the goons said about where Hiroko is kept is true, and problems may arise if the police sees Naegi in the red suit, and the Luckster sighed as he had no choice, so he ran off and jumped, in which he flew in the air and leaves the scene, and the two goons stared wide-eyed in horror at what they just saw.

"No way..."

"I don't want to go near that kid again...!"

"Why did you tell him?"

"What else am I suppose to do? He could've dropped from that high building!"

"You and your scaredy cat attitude!"

"You shut up! you didn't do anything to help me!"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"..."

Kirigiri sighed as she picks up her cellphone and called the police to inform them about two robbers breaking in at Technotronica and now she has to wait for the police to arrive before she departs to where Naegi is going.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at downtown Tokyo, and there you can see Naegi is hovering in the air, trying to stay airborne while maintaining control, and to his dismay, he still couldn't get it right, and he tried all he could to avoid being seen, but luck hasn't been good to Naegi and he eventually loses control and goes downward, and he screams as be is about to make a crash landing below and he covered his head with his arms knowing that there is a chance where he could hurt his head given that his head wasn't covered by the red suit

"WWWHHHOOAAA...GGGYYYAAAHHH...AAAAIIIIEEEEE!"

Naegi falls downward and hits the ground, but thankfully The red suit protected him and he instead slides under a parked car, where It us shown that he landed at a gas station and he slid a bit far and came to a stop when his head hits a gasoline stand, and a gasoline teller stared wide-eyed at seeing Naegi wearing the red suit and cape, wondering if he is a nutcase or not.

Naegi gets up and looked around, and saw a map which shows the map of Tokyo, and he checks it out and found the area he is looking for, and he ran off before jumping, which he is able to fly upward, however, Byakuya Togami, who is sitting inside his car, happened to witness it, but he failed to see Naegi's face, and this shocked him big time and he is again in a state of denial at seeing a FLYING GUY, and his chaffeur arrived and saw Togami panicking.

"Byakuya-sama...?"

"D-did you see that?"

"Eh...?"

"A flying guy...in a red suit...and wearing a cape...!"

"What...? I did not see anything..."

"But I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Byakuya-sama...calm yourself..."

"I am not lying! I saw it! There's a flying guy roaming the city!"

The chaffeur is rather bewildered seeing Togami acting like a paranoid, and tries to calm him down, with little success and decided to drive him home and have the Togami family doctor check on the Super Duper High School Scion to see if he is suffering from a mental illness or not, as he is worried for Togami's well-being due to him being the Heir to the Togami Family.

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shows that Naegi arrived at Aki Toyosaki Street, and landed in a nearby trash bin, and he is getting irritated at the deja vu he is getting, and he gets off and looked around, seeing that the streets are empty for the time being and saw the signpost of the street, which confirms the street name that is at the corner of Yoko Hikasa Avenue, and he looked around until he saw the house, and then glanced at the front door, where the address is displayed, and realized that this is indeed the place, and he went to the side of the house where a window is shown, then his eyes twitched as he gets another random holographic image, where it shows that Hiroko is inside a room, tied up and gagged, and he is now in the right track, and slowly opens the window and stealthily gets inside and tries not to make a noise in order not to give himself away.

Inside the house, the scene shifts to the living room where a man of Middle Eastern descent is sitting on a chair, facing what appeared to be a device, and is doing a Morse code-like message, and he appeared to be sending a message to someone, and is doing it very diligently until he heard footsteps coming from another room, and he sensed that an intruder is inside, so he turns off the device and took something from a cabinet, which turns out to be a silencer sub-machine gun, and turns around and faces the door of the other room, where he sensed that the sound is coming from.

The man then opened fire the moment the door is opened, and he is somewhat taken aback seeing a mere teenage boy coming out but he took no chances and fired away, and Naegi went on he defensive as he covered his head with head with his arms, in which the red suit protected Naegi from the hail of bullets, and the man is surprised to see that Naegi is still standing so he kept on firing, and Naegi wasted no time as he went forward and used his hand to swat the gun aside, and the man resorted to using his bare hands and punched Naegi on his chest, but wailed in pain as he felt like punching a steel door.

"AAAARRRGGGHH...!"

Naegi then grabbed the man by his collar and threw him against the wall which disabled him and Naegi grabbed a nearby belt and tied his arms and he took something from the man's pocket and found his ID, which he glanced at it which he finds it suspicious as the name appeared to be forged and it does not march his actual face, as he can tell the man's true nationality and tries to interrogate it to try and get some answers from him.

"Who are you? What are you doing? This is a private home!"

"Sorry...but I'm not taking any chances..."

"Let go of me! I'll call the police!"

"Hmm...John Smith...is that your actual name...?"

"I demand to know what you're doing! This is a private home! You can't break in here!"

"You're the one to talk..."

"Damn you, brat!"

"..."

The man was defiant to the end, and seeing that he is getting nowhere, Naegi grabbed the man and hanged him at a hook by the door and the man is stuck so he can't go anywhere, and Naegi went to the other room, where he found Hiroko and told her that he will free her in a moment, and then he went to a cabinet where he saw a spare trench coat and puts it on, just as Kirigiri arrived, and saw that things are under control and asks Naegi why he us wearing a trench coat that is bigger than his body size.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Sorry..."

"..."

"Hagakure's mon is at the other room...can't let her see me in the red suit...she might get wild ideas..."

"I see...and this guy...?"

"He's one of the culprits...he's keeping her here...and he tried to shoot me down..."

After that, Naegi went to the other room and unties Hiroko, and calms her down as he told her that she is safe, and there Hiroko told Naegi that she had been abducted by weapon-hungry men who are from other countries, such as North Korea, China, Iran, Libya, and several other countries, and said that the president of Technotronica himself is a spy, which surprised Naegi.

"Eh?"

"That's right...the guy who kidnapped me...he's not only the president of Technotronics...he's also the mastermind behind all this!"

"Calm down, ma'am..."

"You got to call the police!"

"We will...but you need to calm down..."

"..."

"Okay...let's go outside...a detective can help you..."

"Tank you, child..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and while there is some action here, there is some tension as Naegi had just fought a foreign culprit, and while he successfully rescued hagakure's mom...he would soon find out that he is facing a group of terrorists of foreign powers...

Kazuichi Soda (of Danganronpa 2) shows up, and this is not just a mere cameo...he has something in store...more on that in the next chapter...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc...Naegi and Kirigiri makes a discovery behind Hiroko's abduction...and what is at stake here...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	54. Secret Meeting

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc reaches its conclusion as Naegi and Kirigiri discovered that the whole abduction is related to something big, and a Danganronpa 2 character appears and is behind the whole scenario, so read on and enjoy!

The scene shifts to the mechanic shop where you can see Kazuichi Soda finishing something and he is grinning in an intimidating way as he is nearing the completion of something he is working on, and by then his cellphone rang and he is irritated that he has to answer it as he did not want to be disturbed, and after a few more seconds, he had no choice but to answer it, and as he answered it, he gets a call from a client who is asking if he could fix the car of a famous politician.

"Hello...?"

"Hello...I was wondering if you have the time to check my car and..."

"Sorry...the shop's close today..."

"Eh?"

"Come back tomorrow..."

"But...I need the car today and..."

"Sorry...bye-bye..."

"Wait...!"

However, Kazuichi turns down the proposal saying that his shop is undergoing maintenance and said that the shop will resume operations tomorrow and turns off the cellphone and resumes working on the mechanical item he is working on, and in a matter of minutes his "masterpiece" is nearly completed and he is grinning that once completed he will have it undergo a series of tests so that he can brag it to someone who thinks that all he can do is fix cars and other vehicles.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 54: **_**_Himitsu Kaigi_**

Inside the house, the scene shifts to the living room where a man of Middle Eastern descent is sitting on a chair, facing what appeared to be a device, and is doing a Morse code-like message, and he appeared to be sending a message to someone, and is doing it very diligently until he heard footsteps coming from another room, and he sensed that an intruder is inside, so he turns off the device and took something from a cabinet, which turns out to be silencer sub-machine gun, and turns around and faces the door of the other room, where he sensed that the sound is coming from.

The man then opened fire the moment the door is opened, and he is somewhat taken aback seeing a mere teenager coming out but he took no chances and fired away, and Naegi went on the defensive as he covered his head with head with his arms, in which the red suit protected Naegi from the hail of bullets, and the man is surprised to see that Naegi is still standing so he kept on firing, and Naegi wasted no time as he went forward and used his hand to swat the gun aside, and the man resorted to using his bare hands and punched Naegi on his chest, but wailed in pain as he felt like punching a steel door.

"Aaaarrggghh...!"

Naegi then grabbed the man by his collar and threw him against the wall which disabled him and Naegi grabbed a nearby belt and tied his arms and he took something from the man's pocket and found his ID, which he glanced at it which he finds it suspicious as the name appeared to be forged and it does not march his actual face, as he can tell the man's true nationality and tries to interrogate it to try and get some answers from him.

"Who are you? What are you doing? This is a private home!"

"Sorry...but I'm not taking any chances..."

"Let go of me! I'll call the police!"

"Hmm...John Smith...is that your actual name...?"

"I demand to know what you're doing! This is a private home! You can't break in here!"

"You're the one to talk..."

"Damn you, brat!"

"..."

The man was defiant to the end, and seeing that he is getting nowhere, Naegi grabbed the man and hanged him at a hook by the door and the man is stuck so he can't go anywhere, and Naegi went to the other room, where he found Hiroko and told her that he will free her in a moment, and then he went to a cabinet where he saw a spare trench coat and puts it on, just as Kirigiri arrived, and saw that things are under control and asks Naegi why he us wearing a trench coat that is bigger than his body size.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Sorry..."

"..."

"Hagakure's mon is at the other room...can't let her see me in the red suit...she might get wild ideas..."

"I see...and this guy...?"

"He's one of the culprits...he's keeping her here...and he tried to shoot me down..."

After that, Naegi went to the other room and unties Hiroko, and calms her down as he told her that she is safe, and there Hiroko told Naegi that she had been abducted by weapon-hungry men who are from other countries, such as North Korea, China, Iran, Libya, and several other countries, and said that the president of Technotronica himself is a spy, which surprised Naegi.

"Eh?"

"That's right...the guy who kidnapped me...he's not only the president of Technotronics...he's also the mastermind behind all this!"

"Calm down, ma'am..."

"You got to call the police!"

"We will...but you need to calm down..."

"..."

"Okay...let's go outside...a detective can help you..."

"Thank you, child..."

As Naegi escorts Hiroko out of the room, he introduces her to Kirigiri and there he told Kirigiri what Hiroko just told him, and as Kirigiri showed Hiroko her detective badge, she told Naegi that Renny and Merbu were indeed the ones who took Hiroko, and then ransack Hagakure's house and said that they were looking for some documents connected to Technotronica, in which Hiroko said that that's what the Technotronica president was looking for and tried to get her to tell him where the documents are, in which she told the president that she has no idea what he is saying, and Kirigiri sensed that there is more to this case than meets the eye, and just now she recalled about earlier and told Naegi to get going and meet her at Hagakure's house later as she told him that police are on the way.

"Naegi-kun...you'd better go..."

"Eh...?"

"The police are on the way..."

"I see..."

"Hurry before they see you...and they might get suspicious seeing you wearing an overgrown trench coat..."

"O-okay..."

"Wait!"

"Huh...oops...!"

Naegi nodded and went to the front door to open the door so he could leave, but she told him to use the back door as exit in which he shuts the door upon seeing the police and hurriedly went to the back door and leaves the house just as the police arrived, and there Kirigiri showed her detective badge and showed to them the culprit and the Morse code-like apparatus, and the police are astonished to see that a foreign spy is living in Tokyo and began taking the suspect in to custody while cordoning off the house as Kirigiri accompanies Hiroko to the police station to get her statement and to hear what she knows so far about the ones who abducted her so that she and the police could get some lead on who is behind this scenario.

**-x-**

About three hours later, the scene shifts at Hagakure's house where Hagakure and Naegi are waiting, and Hagakure is relieved to hear that his mom is saved and now they are waiting for her and Kirigiri to arrive as they are aware that she is being interrogated by the police to shed light on the entire situation involving Technotronica and why she was kidnapped for supposedly possessing some very important documents which she never had it with her in the first place and Naegi wondered if Hiroko had been set up in the first place or not.

"Of course my mom is set upped! She wouldn't do something like stealing a some papers!"

"Y-yeah..."

"And she raised me well...she wouldn't do something like that!"

"O-okay..."

"Still..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks, Naegi-chi..."

"No problem..."

By then Hiroko arrived and her son is overjoyed to see her and both had a tearful reunion just as Kirigiri entered and went to Naegi, telling him that she and the police discovered that the REAL president of Technotronica, identified as **Eriku Sinpuson**, was found murdered and his body was eventually found, meaning that the one who is posing as Hiroko's employer is actually a North Korean spy, and hired Renny and Merbu to find some documents which turn out to be blueprints of a new invention that allows to amplify lasers, which can be used in military weapons, and it was stolen, and the North Korean spy posing as the Technotronica president, is identified as **Maeu Bulgilhan**, assumed that Hiroko took it due to her position as a file clerk.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...this case is far more complex than meets the eye..."

"..."

"I may have to enlist your help..."

"Uh..."

"Sorry...but you still have to wear the red suit..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Hiroko then told her son that she is sorry for making him worried and said that she'll be more careful in finding a part-time job, and as she told Naegi and Kirigiri to stay over to have some food and snacks as her way of saying thanks, Kirigiri politely declines, but Naegi whispered to her saying that she accepts it to show her appreciation, and she reluctantly accepted and then she decided to ask Hiroko some questions if she knows anything else about Technotronica.

While eating snacks and drinking food, Naegi tries to persuade Hagakure not to read his fortunes as he did not want his classmate to get suspicious about him wearing the red suit, and then the scene shifts to Kirigiri as she is told that things at Technotronica went okay, until she recalled that there was a part-time nurse working there, and Hiroko identified the nurse as **Tsumiki Mikan**, and said that Tsumiki seemingly left in a hurry just a day before the abduction took place, and Hiroko said that so far she did not sense anything suspicious about Tsumiki.

"A nurse, you say, Hiroko-san?"

"Yes, Kirigiri-chi..."

"And she left before you got kidnapped...?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Are you suspecting that...?"

"I'm still assessing..."

"Oh..."

Kirigiri started to suspect that something is amiss, and seeing that time is of the essence, and knowing that Tsumiki may be anywhere at this time, she realized that stopping the spies is more important than finding Tsumiki, and an idea came to her head and she went to Naegi and told him what they are going to do next, and he sighed seeing that he is going to use the red suit again to do some espionage-type acts though she reasoned that this is important in finding out what the spies are after and where they are likely to meet up given that they too may be after Tsumiki, and he reluctantly accepted and both teens bowed to the Hagakure family and took their leave.

**-x-**

Later that night, the time now is 19:00, the scene shifts to the house where Hiroko was kept prisoner, and there Naegi and Kirigiri arrived and they looked around to see if there are any cops posted to keep outsiders back, and so far there are none, and Kirigiri began picking the doorknob and got in, and once inside they closed the door and looked around, seeing that the Morse code-like apparatus is still there, and she checked the cabinets and other areas, seeing that they were untouched, and there she glanced at the apparatus again and got an idea, and took out a plastic glove and gave it to Naegi, which he asks what does she want him to do.

"You want me to...what...?"

"Touch that device..."

"And...?"

"See if you can get anything...using that suit..."

"..."

"We don't have much time..."

"...fine...just this once..."

"..."

Getting the drift, Naegi removes the trench coat which shows that he is wearing the red suit and cape and puts on the glove and touches the apparatus, where a minute later he gets a VIBE and his eyes twitched, which shows a holographic image of the North Korean spy meeting who posed as Eriku Sinpuson and it shows that he had just met up with Tsumiki Mikan, and Tsumiki is seen talking to the spy and they had an exchange of words and they seemingly came to an agreement and said that he will pay her the moment his clients arrived at a meeting place, and she agreed to it, and there Naegi gets the name and place of the meeting place before losing the image.

Naegi then told Kirigiri the place where the meeting would be held and she told Naegi that he has to get there before the spy would get the chance to give away that document to the other spies, and Naegi leaves the house, ran off then jumped, flying to the air and tries to navigate and control his flight knowing that this is still is weak spot as he still has a long way to go before he gets the hang of controlling his flight and wondered why he still couldn't master it at this time.

**-x-**

An hour later, the the scene shifts to a beach at the outskirts of Tokyo Bay, and Naegi is there waiting, as he is sure that this is the place where the secret meeting would take place, and by then Kirgiri arrived, and the two teens converge and exchange information abiut what they got so far, and as they waited, their patience paid off as Tsumiki Mikan arrived and there she is waiting for someone and soon the North Korean spy, who posed as the Technotronica president, arrived, and there Tsumiki approached him and the exchange took place.

"Here..."

"Thank you, Ms. Mikan...you did well..."

"Okay...now..."

"Yes...here is the pay..."

"Thanks..."

"Okay, you may go now..."

"..."

"..."

Tsumiki gave he North Korean spy the secret documents and he gave her the payment, and soon he went to his car and flashed the headlights several times, and three submarines slowly emerged and several men came out and boarded lifeboats and went ashore, and these men are of North Korean, Russian, and Chinese descents, and the spy then started to have an auction to sell off the documents to the highest bidder and Naegi is shocked to see that the spy intends to sell off the documents to people who would use it to create a weapon of mass destruction, and Kirigiri told Naegi to disrupt it as she calls the police to have them round up the foreign intruders.

"Naegi!"

"..."

"Don't complain now..."

"Fine...I'm going!"

"..."

"Geez...why do I have to..."

"..."

"..."

Nodding, Naegi went to action as he jumped and flew around, and landed at the ground, disrupting the meeting and knocks down the foreigners and threw them around while preventing them from escaping, then he was given a rope by Kirigiri and he uses it to tie them up, and secured them all, including the spy, and by then the coast guard arrived and Kirigiri told Naegi to get going in order not to be seen, and Naegi did so and barely escaped just as police arrived, and Kirigiri went there to show up to assist the police, though she realized that Tsumiki escaped amid the confusion, and she wondered if here is a chance to catch her once he spies have been taken away by the police.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to the Hagakure house where Naegi and Kirigiri are there, having been invited by Hiroko to have a party, celebrating her safe return and that she announced that she found a new job and that her son has earned about 500,000 Yen, and things went well, until Kirigiri whispered to Naegi that Tsumiki has become a wanted person and is being searched by police while the foreigners who attended the secret meeting, including the North Korean spy, remained behind bars, and Naegi wondered if Tsumiki would be found by police, in which Kirigiri said that it all depends on whether she would be recognized after her pictures were posted on TV and the social media.

"Really...?"

"It all depends on whether Mikan would be careless to let police spot her..."

"Somehow...I feel bad for her...a nurse would do something like this..."

"That's her decision to choose that path..."

"Well..."

"..."

"Can I go now? I want to go home and remove this suit..."

"..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and things ended ina good...and bad...note. Hiroko's saved, the bad guys captured, and Tsumiki Mikan appeared...and managed to escape...and Hagakure is having a good day...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc...

Mondo Ohwada is the focal point here as he is embroiled in a case...

A Danganronpa 2 character appears as the main villain...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	55. Assault of the Arsonist

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a new story arc commences in which a Danganronpa character becomes the focal point here while a Danganronpa 2 character acts as the foil here, and you get to see how things WOULD HEAT UP, which you'll soon see what I mean, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere within Japan, the scene shifts to an unspecified hideout, where the mercenary group, **Fenrir**, is staying, and there you can see several mercenary soldiers are being assembled, and there were new recruits in which many have been screened with some passing the tests while others were executed after failing the tests as it became a secret rule to eliminate those who fail the tests so that Fenrir's secret would remain safe.

The scene shifts to **Mukuro Ikusaba**, as she had just arrived after attending to a personal matter, and now she learned that new members have been added and she meets up with the leader of the group and he greeted Ikusaba, and there he told her that Fenrir had just filled in the vacancies of those who were killed, in which it revealed that the Fenrir soldiers were killed six months ago after their failed attempt in assassinating the Royal Family under the contracted agreement with Masamune Kujo, and there the Fenrir leader told Ikusaba that up until now he has no idea who could have decimated half of the mercenary soldiers.

(_A/N: This happened in chapters 14-17_)

"It's been a while, Ikusaba..."

"Yes, leader..."

"And six months have passed..."

"Yes..."

"And up until now I do not kow who could have defeated our soldiers...they are the best...and yet they fell...who could have pulled off such a thing..."

"..."

"Any ideas on who defeated our best soldiers?"

"No...no idea..."

Ikusaba herself had no idea about who defeated the Fenrir soldiers, as she is unaware that it was Naegi who defeated them, and by then Ikusaba's cellphone rang and she answered it, and there the caller turns out to be Junko Enoshima, and Enoshima "greeted" Ikusaba, and Ikusaba went to a distance to talk to her in private as the Fenrir leader decided to leave her alone for now.

"Hello~o, Mukuro..."

"Junko..."

"Do you have the time..."

"What is it...?"

"I have an assignment for you..."

"Me...?"

"Yes...care to accept...?"

"..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 55: **_**_Hōka-han no Kōgeki_**

The time now is 20:30, and the scene shifts to a parking lot near a mall in Tokyo, and it was a rather peaceful night as there are no people there as most of the motorists are inside the mall shopping, and the guard on duty is busy at the tollgate and is being approached by another guard and offered him food as the guard on duty couldn't leave his post to buy food, and he is grateful to his fellow guard for the generosity he showed.

"Here...eat up..."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"I haven't ate for the past two hours! I really couldn't leave my post..."

"I understand...that's why I brought you some food..."

"Thanks..I appreciate it..."

"No problem..."

"Munch-munch-munch...huh?"

As the guard ate his food, the other guard is alerted when he saw something bright at the section of parked cars, and he slowly realized that the cars are being burned, and he told the other guard to call a firetruck as he saw the flames beginning to brighten and the guard took out a gun to see if there is someone there who is setting the cars on fire, as he had a feeling that there is someone who might be behind this, and he hoped that his suspicions are wrong, and if his hunch is right, there may be an arsonist who is setting the cars on fire.

As the guard went closer, he is surprised to see several parked cars are ablaze, and before he could react, several of the burning cars exploded, and the explosion knocked him down, and he wondered how this have happened as things were peaceful several minutes ago, but then he saw the nearby shop was also set on fire, and as he gets up, more cars went ablaze and in a matter of over a minute, several more cars exploded, and as the guard ran away to avoid the flames, he saw someone walking past the flames, and the person is dressed in an asbestos suit with several layers of armor, and armed with a flame thrower, and the guard realizes that he is the arsonist who caused the inferno, and drew out his gun and gave the culprit a warning to surrender.

"Stop!"

"..."

"Don't move!"

"..."

"I'm warning you! Stay where you are!"

"..."

"I ain't kidding!"

"..."

The arsonist said nothing and proceeded ti walk forward, and this prompted the guard to fire a warning shot but the arsonist paid no heed and walked forward, and seeing that there is no other recourse, the guard opened fire shooting his gun and fired at the arsonist, but the arsonist is unfazed due to him wearing the armor and he simply walked towards the guard as if nothing happened and the guard yelled at the culprit to cease and desist, but the culprit said nothing until he finally spoke, and said something which spooked the guard.

"So..."

"?"

"Want to feel the HEAT?"

"S-stay where you are...!"

"Care to be come a barbecue...?"

"!"

"Here it is!"

"N-no!"

The culprit then aimed the nozzle of the flame thrower at the guard and fired and flames spread out and struck the guard, causing the guard to scream in pain as he is set on fire, and he ran around in confusion and pain until he collapses and slowly died from burn injuries and he boarded a motorcycle and drives out of the parking lot, where the guard on duty had just called the fire station after reporting a fire, but then saw the arsonist speeding towards the tollgate and he fired at the guard on duty, setting him on fire and the hapless guard screams in pain as the arsonist scampered inside the toll booth as the arsonist set it on fire as well before fleeing, and after some three minutes fire trucks arrived and the firefighters are surprised to see the parking lot set on fire with several cars exploding due to the fire set on the cars and they immediately doused the cars with water to out out he fire, which lasted about 15 minutes.

By then the mall-goers came and they are shocked to see some of their cars burnt to scrap metal and are in financial agony as some of the cars are beyond repair and some couldn't afford to pay the damages while police arrived on the scene where they found the burnt corpses and they began to investigate what just happened and began asking witnesses to provide any leads, while they checked the CCTV to see if the culprit is caught on camera.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to the Naegi residence where the Naegi family are having breakfast, and the parents reminded their children that summer vacation is almost over and that classes would resume soon, in which the Naegi siblings nodded as they look forward to getting back at school, and while Komaru had a great summer vacation, Naegi only had a slight enjoyment, due to him forced to go into adventures during the summer vacation, such as going to Croatia to rescue Maizono, and helping Kirgiri in finding Hagakure's mother which led to apprehending foreign spies.

The Naegi matriarch told her children that with summer vacation almost over, she encourage them to enjoy their school life once classes resume, which Naegi and Komaru nodded.

"Okay, children..."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

"Summer vacation is up...you two are going back to school..."

"Yes, mom..."

"Yes, mom..."

"So don't go wander anywhere else..."

"Okay, mom..."

"Sure..."

The discussion was interrupted when a news flash showed on TV, which showed he arson attack on a parking lot of a mall which resulted in the deaths of two mall guards and showed the CCTV footage if the arsonist, and Naegi's mom showed concern and told her two children not to wander alone especially at night which the two nodded, and Naegi wondered who would do such a thing and wondered if Kirigiri would be involved given the situation the news showed, but he he also wondered if he would get involved given that he has the red suit in his possession.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to the mechanic shop where **Kazuichi Soda** is there, working on fixing a car, and he is approached by several customers, some of whom whose cars were victimized by the mysterious arsonist, and were told by Kazuichi that he might restore their cars to its original working forms though it would cost a lot, and some of the customers are willing to shell out money just to save their cars and have them functioning again, and while working, he went to his office to check something on the cabinet and it showed a mechanical item that he kept stored, and he grinned in an intimidating way before closing the cabinet and resume working on the cars. Soon the car was fixed and the customer cane to pick it up, and seeing his car in working condition again, the customer paid Kazuichi more money which included additional parts and labor, and thanked him for saving his car.

"Here you go..."

"Wow! My car!"

"I used a lot of spare parts to fix it and put it back to a good working condition..."

"Yeah!"

"It costs quite a lot..."

"Sure! No problem! How much?"

"Thanks..."

"Thank you!"

After that, the customer leaves with his car and as Kazuichi is heading back to his garage, he gets a call and it was one of his clients and told him he has a job for him to do, and Kazuichi grinned menacingly as he listened to what he is instructing him to do.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to he residence of Fuhito Kirigiri, where he is reading a newspaper and saw the article about the arson incident and he noted that this is the 8th time that another arson has happened, but this is also the first time that deaths occurred, and he wondered how come the police were unable to find the culprit even after the CCTV footage is shown, and he is beginning to worry that he next arson incident may involve more victims should he/she happen to come across the arsonist's path, and he realized that his granddaughter may be among them should she decided to investigate the arsonist and his activities.

"_Kyoko...she might get into danger..._"

By then Kyoko Kirgiri came and greeted her grandfather and saw him reading the newspaper and saw the article about the arson incidents and the two began discussing about whether to get involved in this case or not, in which Fuhito said that he is worried for her well-being given how dangerous the arsonist is after seeing the CCTV footage on how he set the two guards on fire and burned them alive, though she showed no signs of being intimidated.

"...I am worried for your safety, Kyoko..."

"Don't worry, grandfather...I won't be that careless..."

"But still..."

"Have faith in me...I am a detective like you..."

"I know...but given how armed the arsonist is..."

"If the police asks for my help..then I will get involved..."

"Alright...but still..."

"I will be careful..."

Kirigiri told her grandfather she will be careful and said that she may get involved should the police asks for her assistance, and said that if this goes on and he police couldn't handle it, she may consider personally getting involve in solving the arson incidents and said that unless a breakthrough is made, the arsonist may take more innocent lives like what he did to the two guards who were killed while performing in the line of duty. Fuhito nodded seeing that his granddaughter wouldn't relent yet he is worried for her and hope that she doesn't get hurt while hoping that the culprit would get caught the soonest possible time.

**-x-**

Later that night, the scene shifts to a parking lot where it belonged to the office of an internal revenue, where tax records are kept, and as the guard on duty is doing some patrolling, he is joined by another guard, and the two talked while keeping each other company and both were aware that there is a possibility that the arsonist might attack this place any time

"Thanks for the company..."

"No problem..."

"I really wondered if that arsonist would come here and strike..."

"What would he do if he comes here...and besides...I want to get a crack on this guy...playing fire like that..."

"I wonder if the SWAT would get involved..."

"Only if the police do a lousy job..."

"Yeah..."

"Whoa!"

By then the arsonist shows up and the two guards are taken aback seeing that he is wearing an asbestos suit and wearing an armor, and the two guards drew their guns and aimed at the culprit, seeing that this may be their only shot in stopping him and realized that the culprit might be targeting the office where several individuals' tax records are stored, and they intend to protect it no matter what it takes and are not going to have themselves intimidated by someone who wants to set it on fire.

"Stop right there!"

"We won't let you!"

"You're not going to torch this place!"

"We mean it!"

"We'll open fire if you make a wrong move!"

"Drop the nozzle and lay on the ground!"

"We ain't bluffing!"

"We mean it!"

As the arsonist is getting ready, the two guards opened fire, intending to stop him no matter what, but the arsonist is protected by his armor and he aimed his hose and nozzle at the guard and sets him on fire, and the hapless guard screams in pain and ran around in circle as he is engulfed in flames, and the other guard hid behind a parked car seeing that he is no match as his gun did not dent the arsonist, and the arsonist breaks inside the office and sets the place on fire after dousing he office in gasoline, and in a matter of minutes the office becomes a blazing inferno and slowly leaves the burning office, not bothering to check the other guard who escaped, and the arsonist boarded the motorcycle and leaves, not noticing that the surviving guard managed to seethe motorcycle's plate number and copied it.

"_Blast you...this time the cops will find you...!_"

As the arsonist leaves, the guard uses his cellphone and called the police and fire station to inform them about what happened just now, hoping that what he got would help the police in nailing the arsonist who killed the guard and for torching the tax record office.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and things have heated up as the villain of this arc makes his move and murdered three victims, and yet he was unaware that he had been traced, and this may pave way for the cops to find him..or unless...

Naegi and Kirigiri appear though their appearances were brief yet they will get more screen time, and it also shows that summer vacation is closing, thus our Danganronpa characters will be heading back to the academy sooner than you think...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The arsonist strikes again...

Mondo Ohwada is the focal point here as he is embroiled in a case...

Naegi finds that he is getting in the crossfire...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	56. Wanted: Biker

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the arsonist had just attacked an office and killed another guard, but the motorcycle he used was witnessed by another guard and copies it to provide information to the police, and that's where the story comes in to play, and a Danganronpa character gets in the crossfire here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

As the arsonist makes his escape, a parked van is shown nearby, and the occupant is revealed to be Mukuro Ikusaba, and she witnessed what she saw and what the arsonist did, and she picked her cellphone and contacted someone, who turn out to be Junko Enoshima, and she told Enoshima about what she saw and Enoshima said that she is monitoring the events and said she is rather impressed about what the arsonist did, and she gave Ikusaba an assignment which Ikusaba seemingly questioned about it.

"You want me to...what...?"

"Follow him."

"Why?"

"I want to know where he is hiding...so that I can approach him and give him an offer..."

"Are you sure?"

"You got a problem?"

"..."

"Then do as I told you and..."

As the two females are talking, the scene shows that the arsonist is ready to make an escape, and Ikusaba saw him and asks Enoshima if that is what she wanted to do, and Enoshima said that it is, and Ikusaba mentally sighed and prepares to move out, accepting the assignment she is assigned and stealthily prepared to follow the arsonist and see where he is going once he makes his escape.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 56: ****Nozonde ita: Baikā**_

As the arsonist makes his escape, a parked car inadvertently moves in an effort to leave parking lot, and the driver is unaware of what happened just now, and as he unknowingly blocks the arsonist's path, the arsonist gets off the motorcycle and went to the driver's side of the car, smashed the window and fired his flamethrower at the hapless driver and the victim is set on fire, and he reacted in pain and is unable to get out of the car and he slowly gets burned to death, and the arsonist gets on the motorcycle and leaves, but then a patrolling police car passes by and saw the arsonist's get up and the burning car, which aroused the cops' suspicions and get off the car, and aimed their guns at the culprit, and slowly realized that they are facing the culprit that they saw on the news.

"Stop!"

"Stay where you are!"

"Is that...?"

"Looks like him..."

"The one who is...?"

"Yeah...and we better hold him till we call for help...drop the hose and nozzle!"

"Hands in the air!"

"Do it or we'll open fire!"

As the two cops ordered the arsonist to surrender, the arsonist replied by firing away with the flamethrower and the two cops were being doused with gasoline and flames, and they were being charred to death and they scampered away while screaming in pain, and he arsonist sets the police car in flames until it exploded and the two cops slowly died and the arsonist boarded the motorcycle and leaves the scene, and the surviving guard could only watch in horror at what he just saw, and he had no choice but to tell the police what he just witnessed

**-x-**

About an 30 minutes later, the scene shifts to the mechanic shop, where Kazuichi Soda had just emerged from his garage, and he is about to close his shop when someone came and is looking for Kazuichi, and the mechanic glanced at the person looking for him, and the person is none other than **Mondo Ohwada** – the Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker, and he arrived as he has something to get from Kazuichi's shop and he arrived just in time before the shop is about to be closed for the night, and Kazuichi grinned seeing that someone had just arrived at his shop.

"Ah...good evening..."

"Yeah...evening..."

"What can I do for you...?"

"Is it ready...? You know what I mean..."

"Yes...yes...it is READY...the motorcycle..."

"Really? It's ready?"

"Yes...right here..."

"Whoa..."

It turns out that Ohwada had his motorcycle brought in a few days ago and had Kazuichi have his motorcycle undergo repairs as it was malfunctioning and had heard that Kazuichi is one of Tokyo's superb mechanic and he is willing to shell out some cash if it would help fix his vehicle and asks him to repair it which Kazuichi obliges and said that he will have it fixed in a few days, and now Ohwada sees that his motorcycle appeared to be fully restored and repaired completely which he tested it out, and is impressed at how his motorcycle is neatly repaired and how well it had been maintained without some sacrifices.

"Oi...it's like my bike is brand new..."

"I took the liberty in adding some parts to make it fully functional...and it's not just some spare parts from the streets...I made sure your bike is 100% functional..."

"Yeah...my bike is like it's...well..."

"No need to be shy..."

"Here is my payment...and a little extra..."

"Thanks!"

"Gotta go!"

"See you..."

Ohwada then paid Kazuichi the money for the repairs and Kazuichi grinned as he gets to be paid well and as Ohwada leaves the mechanic shop, he grinned even further as he watches his client leave, and he is confident that things would turn good…for his own sake, that is, and then he closes his shop and leaves the scene as he is making sure that no one else is here and took his leave and hoped that he would get to hear some news about something that he is expecting to happen.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to downtown Tokyo where Ohwada is cruising on his motorcycle and is almost over the speed limit, and he is preoccupied in meeting with his biker gang, the Crazy Diamond Gang, and he is sure that his gang would be surprised once they find out that his motorcycle has been fully repaired and restored, but as he is cruising the streets, he is noticed by two undercover cops in civilian guises, and there they saw Ohwada's motorcycle and its plate number, which they checked on their lists and are surprised to see that the plate number matches the one that the arsonist used an hour ago.

"Hey, look..."

"The plate number matches the description..."

"Looks like we're going to crack this case..."

"Hope he is going to to deep fryer..."

"Let's get him..."

"Right..."

"The heat is on..."

"Heh..."

Getting confirmation that the motorcycle they saw is indeed their target, the two men drives the car and went after Ohwada, and the driver speeds up a bit while his partner puts on the police siren over its hood and activated it, producing a sound and soon it catches up with Ohwada and the passenger talked to him into pulling over, which Ohwada is baffled as to why he is being told to stop over until he is told that it is needed as he is a person of interest which Ohwada finds it preposterous, yet he opted to oblige to settle the matter peacefully.

"Hey, sonny!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you..."

"What's up?"

"Pull over!"

"Why?"

"We want to ask you something!"

"..."

As Ohwada pulls over, the car parked as well and there the two undercover cops went to Ohwada and told him that the motorcycle he is using matches the one used by a suspected arsonist, and Ohwada is baffled and surprised when told of this, and there they noticed a suitcase that was tied at the back of the motorcycle seat, in which Ohwada is surprised as he did not notice it earlier and said that it wasn't his, though the cops said that they will inspect it to know if Ohwada is telling the truth, and Ohwada said he doesn't mind if this suitcase is checked as he knows that it wasn't his.

As the two cops opened the suitcase, Ohwada is surprised to see the contents, which consists of an asbestos suit and a flamethrower, and there the two cops believed that they found the culprit in the form of Mondo Ohwada, and told him that he is under arrest on suspicion of being the arsonist, and this would cause Ohwada to panic and lose his cool as he realized that someone has set him up so he would become the fall guy in the arson case and tries to plead with the cops that he is innocent.

"Oi! I'm innocent! That thing's not mine!"

"Save it...you're the culprit...and that contraption's the proof of it..."

"But..."

"You're under arrest...for arson and multiple murders..."

"You have the right to remain silent..."

"I'm being set up! I swear...!"

"Shut it, kid..."

"Now come along and..."

As the cop slapped the handcuff on Ohwada, the Outlaw Biker smacked the two cops and boarded his motorcycle and speeds off, and the two cops decided to give chase and this caused a vehicle chase to ensue, but Ohwada was skilled in the motorcycle and uses his know-how and went through several alleys, and managed to lose his pursuers and got away, and the cops issued a radio plea to nearby precincts, informing them that they found the culprit, and as every police cars scrambled around downtown Tokyo, they soon found the motorcycle at a corner street, abandoned, and the suitcase with the evidence intact, and unfortunately, the car that flagged down Ohwada had a built-in camera, thus Ohwada's face is recorded and soon a bulletin is issued to inform citizens about Ohwada being the culprit in the arson cases.

**-x-**

The next morning, Naegi's parents left the house early as they have a luncheon meeting with a friend, and Naegi and Komaru are the only ones left, and as Naegi is about to relax at his room seeing that he is having a peaceful week as next week officially ends the summer vacation, Komaru went to his room, a bit terrified as she told him she saw a rough-looking teenager hiding in her room, and Naegi is a bit alarmed thinking there is a burglar and he is getting the red suit from the cabinet and asks her the description.

"What does the intruder looked like...?"

"Well..."

"..."

"He's tall and muscular guy with slightly tanned skin, defined facial features and purple irises. The eyelashes on the outer halves of his lower eyelids are distinctively long and he has a fierce expression. His natural hair color is dark brown."

"Anything else...?"

"Well, he wears a long coat, and he looked like he's a member of a gang or something..."

"Wait...did you say...?"

"Yeah...that's it..."

Naegi blinked his eyes as Komaru's description of the intruder matches that of Ohwada, and when he went to Komaru's room, he is surprised to see Ohwada hiding there and Ohwada apologized for hiding here and asks for his help, and after telling Naegi about his situation, Naegi is a bit skeptical about the situation, but he is sure that he knows that Ohwada couldn't do such a thing, and asks him how and why he became a target and why did he knocked down the cops who flagged him, saying that by knocking down the cops, Ohwada gives them the reason to think that he is the culprit.

"Why did you do that, Ohwada-san?"

"..."

"You just gave those cops a reason to think that you're the culprit!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Still..."

"I got scared, okay! I don't want to stay in jail!"

"Still what you did was wrong..."

"I know...but..."

Ohwada admitted that he panicked and freaked out, which is why he did it, and pleaded to him to let him hide here for a few days and Naegi is unsure about this but said that he'll try to ask his classmates if they know a lawyer who might help him in this case, and Ohwada reluctantly nodded and is told to stay in Naegi's room as Naegi gets dressed and told Komaru not to tell anyone about Ohwada being here, which she reluctantly nodded and as Naegi is getting ready to leave, he receives a text message from Kirigiri, in which it says that Naegi should go to Hope's Peak Academy as the Class of 78 will hold an emergency meeting at the classroom even though classes begin next week, and Naegi wondered if this has anything to do with Ohwada being wanted by the police.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi arrived as he is wondering what the meeting is about, though he started to suspect that this may have something to do with Ohwada being wanted by the police, and as he passed by the cafeteria, he saw the TV which showed a newsflash about the culprit in the arson and murder cases, and Ohwada's picture has been shown, and Naegi realized what Ohwada said about him being set up and right now he is pondering on who to confide to as he has no idea what the others might think if they were to find out about this case.

As Naegi entered the classroom, he is surprised to see that all of his classmates are there, and the following students assembled are:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

Everyone was assembled and they all have something in common as they told Naegi that they were summoned here by Kirigiri and said that the meeting is all about their classmate, Mondo Ohwada, and that he is wanted by the police over the arson and murder case, and Naegi realized that the news have spread quickly and he now realized that this situation has become more complex than he could handle and he is now having second thoughts about telling them that Ohwada is hiding at his home and all he can do right now is wait and ask for their opinions before he can make a statement regarding their fugitive classmate.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shows that Enoshima is contacting Ikusaba, and told her that she figured out that Ohwada is the culprit and instructs her to find him and recruit him, but Ikusaba denies this saying that she is still observing the area she is in and that someone else is the arsonist, as she said that if Ohwada is the culprit he wouldn't have run away and instead burn the cops to death, which leaves Enoshima baffled.

"Are you serious, Mukiro?"

"Yes."

"Or are you just saying that because you're getting lazy...?"

"..."

"I'm sure that Ohwada-kun is the arsonist..."

"No...he is not...I am still observing the arsonist's hideout..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

Enoshima asks Ikusaba if she is telling the truth, which Ikusaba confirms, and though she wanted to dismiss Ikusaba's claim, she opted to let her handle the matter and told Ikusaba to do what she has to do, and cuts off the line, and as Enoshima is in deep thought, she was approached by someone and that person turns out to be **Yasuke Matsuda**, and he told her that the "test subject" is almost ready, which she gave a mischievous grin at hearing this.

"Really, Yasuke-kun...?"

"Yes, Junko."

"Is it ready?"

"Well...almost ready."

"Show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course..."

"Fine."

Enoshima then gets up and follows Matsuda as she is eager to see what the "test subject" can do and is more than ready to find out what the "test subject" can do.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and things have heated up as Ohwada became a wanted fugitive and ended up hiding at Naegi's house, and Naegi went to Hope's Peak and now he is with his classmates and he is now unsure whether to tell them about Ohawada being at his house and he'll have to wait and see before saying anything.

**Yasuke Matsuda**, of the novel Danganronpa/Zero, appears, and he is shown to be an accomplice of Enoshima, though the so-called "test subject" has not yet been shown, but it will be in the next few chapters...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi gets in a bit of problem as the Class of 78 are discussing on what to do with Ohwada...will they figure out where he is hiding?

What will Naegi do?

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	57. Fugitive Outlaw Biker

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off,I'm so sorry for the late update, as work kept me away from the internet cafe, and at the same time I was working on the chapter so that you readrs can enjoy it, so here is the chapter and I hope you would like it.

Second, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi is now in a fix as his classmates are apparently aware that Mondo Ohwada is a wanted fugitive and the Luckster will have to rely on his wits in order to know what his classmates' stand on this issue and whether to let them know if they are willing to help Ohwada clear his name or whether he would let his classmates convince him to turn Ohwada in to the authorities.

Third, in response to a question from a reviewer, I managed to find a site where it showed the Danganronpa 3 characters, though the characters are from the upcoming anime (**End of Hope's Peak Academy**). As to whether I would bring them in, I can't say anything yet as I am still awaiting the anime and that there's no word on when the video game version of DR 3 is coming (**V3**).

So for now, I'll wait and see if the anime would be good, and for now I'll let you know if I would bring the DR3 characters in, though I still not sure which fic they would fit in.

With all said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the Naegi residence, Komaru is giving Ohwada some snacks, and yet she is a bit afraid of him, but Ohwada thanked her while apologizing for the intrusion and said that he will leave once the matter is settled, and slowly Komaru started to befriend Ohwada seeing that he is not a bad person.

"Um..."

"Sorry, kid...for imposing too much on you and your brother..."

"Why...if you're innocent,. you should turn yourself in and tell them the truth..."

"I...was scared...and Naegi said he would talk to my classmates and see what they could do..."

"..."

"Really...sorry for the inconvenience..."

"I-it's okay..."

"..."

Outside, the scene shows that Nagito is standing at a distance from the Naegi house, and he is wearing his usual clothing, but he is also wearing the super suit underneath and uses the suit's X-ray vision and he is aware of the current situation and he is curious at what Naegi would do next.

"_What are you going to do now, Naegi-kun?_"

Nagito then took out his cellphone and dialled someone, and he is heard mentioning about where Ohwada can be found to someone he is calling.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 57: Tōbō-sha Autorōbaikā**_

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi arrived as he is wondering what the meeting is about, though he started to suspect that this may have something to do with Ohwada being wanted by the police, and as he passed by the cafeteria, he saw the TV which showed a newsflash about the culprit in the arson and murder cases, and Ohwada's picture has been shown, and Naegi realized what Ohwada said about him being set up and right now he is pondering on who to confide to as he has no idea what the others might think if they were to find out about this case.

As Naegi entered the classroom, he is surprised to see that all of his classmates are there, and the following students assembled are:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

Everyone was assembled and they all have something in common as they told Naegi that they were summoned here by Kirigiri and said that the meeting is all about their classmate, Mondo Ohwada, and that he is wanted by the police over the arson and murder case, and Naegi realized that the news have spread quickly and he now realized that this situation has become more complex than he could handle and he is now having second thoughts about telling them that Ohwada is hiding at his home and all he can do right now is wait and ask for their opinions before he can make a statement regarding their fugitive classmate.

"I, Ishimaru, declare that this emergency meeting to begin!"

"Okay...what should we discuss about?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah...Ohwada..."

"Still...I can't believe Ohwada-kun would do something like that..."

"Calm yourself, Asahina...we don't know if Ohwada really committed those acts..."

"It's obvious that Ohwada did those things...see that he is hiding from the police..."

"Togami-kun...it's best that you don't jump to conclusions..."

"What was that, Kirigiri?"

"She's right...we need to know from Ohawada himself...!"

"..."

Naegi sweat-dropped as his classmates voiced their comments over this case and he is now thinking of something to say after hearing their comments and he is definitely in a bind as he couldn't bring himself to tell them that Ohwada is hiding at his home and he is rather fearful at what their reactions would be like if they found out where Ohwada is hiding.

A few minutes later Ishimaru stood up and commences the meeting and brought up the topic about Ohwada and he suggested that they find him and try to convince him to turn himself in, so that Ohwada can have a chance to prove his innocence, but Togami voiced his opinion saying that Ohwada had the chance to prove his innocence by turning himself in but instead he decked the two cops who accosted him and ran off before abandoning his motorcycle, and that the evidence found there is enough proof that Ohwada is guilty of the charges against him, but Ishimaru argues saying that until definite proof is shown in court, Ohwada is presumed innocent until proven guilty.

"That is uncalled for, Togami!"

"What was that, Ishimaru?"

"You heard me!"

"Hmph."

"We need to hear it from Ohwada himself if he is the culprit or not..."

"The answer is obvious..."

"That is not the case!"

"Idiot..."

Celestia voiced her opinion and said that if Ohwada claims that he is really innocent he should have turned himself in and allow the cops to take him to the police station so he can air his side, yet by evading arrest, there may be a chance that he may be the culprit, but Asahina thinks otherwise saying that Ohwada may be scared because it is he first time that he is approached by police and he couldn't handle the pressure which is why he ran off instead, but Celestia thinks that Ohwada may be the culprit given his rough image and he may be a good liar, which Asahina argued against it.

"What?"

"You heard me, Asahina-san..."

"But Celes-chan...!"

"It's proven...Ohwada is the culprit..."

"We don't know for sure!"

"..."

"Celes-chan!"

"..."

Ohgami urges the two girls to calm down and suggests that they need to find a way to contact Ohwada, and Togami commented that with so many police scrambling all over Tokyo, finding Ohwada is no easy task, and unless he contacted any of his classmates, Ohwada may be guilty of the charges unless he has a fool-proof alibi, something Togami believes that Ohwada doesn't have one as up until now Ohwada did not made any attempts to send surrender feelers or contact any of Hope's Peak Academy officials.

The Class Of 78 continued their debate which lasted for nearly an hour, and by then Kirigiri suggests that they try send text messages to Ohwada and let him know that his classmates are willing to help him, and the others agreed to the suggestion, though Naegi quietly leaves the classroom and went to the rooftop to unwind and think of something to help ease his problems, and a minute later, his thoughts was interrupted when Maizono joined him and asks him what is bothering him as he is silent throughout the meeting, and after being told that she would listen, he told her the situation and she is surprised to hear this from Naegi.

"What?"

"...that's the situation..."

"...seriously, Naegi-kun...?"

"..."

"I..."

"Sorry if I did not say anything...I still don't know what to say..."

"..."

"..."

Maizono is at loss of words when told that Ohwada was hiding at Naegi's house and that Naegi did not know what to do at this point, and she suggests that he told the others about it, but Naegi begged her not to, as he promised Ohwada he would keep it a secret for now, and by then Kirigiri joins in and heard the conversation and told Naegi to take her to the Naegi residence so that she would personally talk to Ohwada and get his side before making any move, which the two teens saw the logic in this, and Naegi asks if this is okay which Kirigiri assures that this is the best course of action to take.

"Trust me, Naegi-kun..."

"But..."

"I will talk to Ohwada-kun and hear his side...that's all..."

"..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"But still..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

After some gentle prodding, Naegi reluctantly agreed and the three teens went back to the classroom where the meeting went on until it ended in a matter of 30 minutes, and as everyone left, Naegi leads Kirigiri and Maizono to the house, which the travel took an hour, and after making sure they weren't followed, the three teens went inside, where Naegi asks Komaru how things are here, which she told him that Ohwada behaved well though he looked nervous and worried, and by then Naegi led Kirigiri to his bedroom and showed her that Ohwada is there, and Ohwada is surprised to see Kirigiri, and asks Naegi if he SOLD him to her which he denies.

"Naegi...did you...?"

"No...I did not squeal you to our classmates..."

"Then why is she...?"

"She said she would like to hear your side first before making any judgement...and if she thinks your innocent...she would help you clear your name...and catch the real culprit..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...that's the truth, Ohwada-kun..."

"..."

"..."

Kirigiri assured to Ohwada that Naegi only confided to her about this and asks for his side on why he is wanted by the police, and Ohwada told her that all he knows is that he had his motorcycle sent to a mechanic shop to have it repaired, and after a few days he retrieved it and is pleased at how good the repairs had and paid the mechanic and leaves, stating he did not notice the briefcase attached to his motorcycle because it was late at night, and when accosted by undercover cops did he saw the briefcase, but when the briefcase is opened, Ohwada saw the arson equipments which he never had it and he was being blamed for the charges and he swears that he is innocent and believes that someone set him up and taken the blame.

"...and that's how I ended up here..."

"..."

"You...believe me...?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay...I'll take your word for it."

"Really...?"

"However..."

After hearing Ohwada's side, Kirigiri persuaded him that he should turn himself in to the police, and there she told him she will use her grandfather's connection to get a superb lawyer to represent Ohwada, and Naegi agrees with the suggestion, though Ohwada appeared shaken as he really does not want to spend time in jail but Kirigiri told him that as long as there is a way, she will help him prove his innocence, and just now she picked up her cellphone and called Fuhito, asking him if he know if there is a good lawyer to contact, in which Fuhito said that there is one, and he would gladly send one at once, in which she told her grandfather of the situation, and Fuhito told her that he would send his contact at Naegi's house at once and then he would suggest what to do next.

After that, Kirigiri sent Naegi's address to the lawyer and then told Ohwada and Naegi that they will have to wait, and there she asks him about the mechanic shop and who the mechanic is, in which Ohwada asks what good will that do, and she said that there may be a chance that someone at the mechanic shop may be the one who planted the evidence and if she could get proof on who the actual culprit is, Ohwada's name would be cleared and the true culprit would be exposed.

"Eh? Really, Kirigiri?"

"Yes, Ohwada-kun..."

"But..."

"If I manage to get proof and show it to the police, they might drop the charges against you and I might unmask the real arsonist..."

"..."

"There is hope, Ohwada-kun..."

"Kirigiri..."

"..."

Kirigiri's statement gave Ohwada some hope, and Naegi wondered how she would pull off such a thing, until he guessed that she would seek HIS help, and mentally sighed as he figured that she would request him to don the red suit and do a secret investigation. After an hour, the lawyer that Fuhito sent arrived, and Naegi welcomed him in, and led him to his room where Ohwada is waiting, and through Kirigiri, the lawyer learned of Ohwada's situation and said he and Kirigiri will get to work and find clues that would clear he biker's name and fir now he suggested that Ohwada has ti turn himself in to the police.

"Eh? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ohwada-kun...that's the only way you can do for now..."

"But..."

"Trust me..."

"..."

"I'll do all I can to clear your name..."

"..."

"Trust me..."

Ohwada felt nervous as he is being told about turning himself in but the lawyer and Kirigiri persuaded him to accept it because this is the only logical step they can take, and as Naegi watches the two try to convince Ohwada to turn himself in, Komaru and Maizono came in and told them that several police cars arrived outside and everyone is taken by surprise as they wondered how the police knew that Ohwada is here, and the lawyer asks the two teens if they told anyone, in which they said that they did not, and Kirgiri suspected that maybe one of Naegi's neighbor may have tipped the police.

"But how...? Ohwada-kun stayed inside my house and never stepped out..."

"I don't know how...but someone may have seen him..."

"What do we do now?"

"Kids...leave things to me...I will talk to the police..."

"Eh?"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, Kirigir-chan...I'll try to dissuade them from coming in..."

"..."

The lawyer told the teenagers to wait here as he would try to negotiate with the police so that they won't do anything rash, and as the lawyer went outside, Ohwada sat on the floor as he is bucking under pressure as he feared that he would get jailed for a crime he did not commit, but Kirigiri began talking to Ohwada and told him to be a man and face the challenge, saying that him bucking under pressure in not how a REAL MAN react, and both Naegi and Maizono gasped seeing that Kirigiri is taunting Ohwada and feared that he might throw a fit at being insulted.

"What will you do, Ohwada-kun?"

"..."

"You're a man..."

"..."

"Face it...and don't cower..."

"..."

"We will help you clear your name..."

"..."

Ohwada is silent at how he was being told off and looked down on the floor as he makes a decision on what he should do from this point on, and the other teens watches on as Ohwada is making a decision based on his own free will and await what his answer would be like, as they wonder how the lawyer keep the police from storming the house just to get and apprehend Ohwada.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and things have heated up as Ohwada became a wanted fugitive and ended up hiding at Naegi's house, and now he is surrounded by cops after Nagito tipped them off about Ohwada being in Naegi's house.

Kirigiri managed to get him a lawyer, but will this help?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc...

The arsonist exposed...

Naegi to the rescue...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	58. Apprehending The Arsonist

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri are reaching a deadlock as the police surrounded the house and are making a move to apprehend Ohwada, and here the chapter reaches its conclusion and this is where the action comes in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Outside the Naegi residence, the lawyer stood in front of the door and tries to dissuade the police from storming the house as he attempts to give Ohwada time to turn himself in, and the police captain appeared to be deadset in capturing Ohwada no matter what, believing that apprehending Ohwada would result in the captain to get a promotion and sees the lawyer as an eyesore and tries to get him out of the way so he and his men can storm in and capture the suspect, though the lawyer sees through this and used his wits to keep the police at a standstill.

"Stop right there!"

"Out of the way, or you'll be charged with obstruction!"

"My client is willing to turn himself in! You cannot just do as you please!"

"The suspect is a murderer! We are taking him down!"

"He is a minor! Put that in mind! Give him time to turn himself in, or else I'll sue you!"

"You four-eyed bastard!"

"Make your foolish move and we'll see who is the fool here!"

"..."

As neighbors watched nervously at the events, the scene took a turn as Ohwada came out of the house and the police are getting ready to move in, and the lawyer shouted at the cops not to move, saying his client will give his answer, and the lawyer asks Ohwada what is he going to do now, and the Super Duper Outlaw Biker gives his answer.

"I...I..."

"Go on..."

"I'll...turn myself in..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Wise decision...I will accompany you..."

"Will you...help clear my name...?"

"I promise..."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 58****: ****Hōka-han o Taiho**_

The lawyer heard it from Ohwada and sees that the teenager is doing the right thing, and nodded, telling him things will be alright and he will do what he can to clear Ohwada's name, and then he shouted at the cops not to move, saying that Ohwada is going to turn himself in, and the neighbors heard it and watches the scene as the lawyer accompanies Ohwada towards the police, but as the two are halfway towards the police cars, one of the cops fired a taser gun and struck Ohwada and the teen convulses and fell to the ground, and the cops storm in and prepares to handcuff the teen and the lawyer protested this but his pleas were ignored as the police captain shoved the lawyer aside and Ohwada was taken into custody as the police captain proclaimed that the case is solved and is making himself look good in front of the press, and at the doorstep of the Naegi residence, Naegi, Kirigiri and Maizono were shocked and incensed at how the police treated Ohwada but Kirigiri said that they couldn't do anything at this point and by then the police captain approached the three teens and interrogated them, berating them for harboring a wanted suspect but Kirigiri rebutted at his bluff resulting in a tense stand-off between the two.

"Watch your mouth, you lady brat...!"

"You watch your mouth."

"What was that?"

"What you did is a clear example of police brutality...you know Ohwada-kun is unarmed...and ready to turn himself in..."

"Just shut the hell up and stick with playing barbie dolls..."

"..."

"You stay out of this and go home...all of you!"

"..."

By then the lawyer came and reprimanded the police captain for his behavior and said to back off or he would be charged for harassment and intend to sue him for human rights violation, which the police captain scoffed at the threat and leaves, and the lawyer told the teenagers he would see if he could find proof to prove Ohwada's innocence and once Ohwada is cleared he would sue the police captain for his irresponsible actions, and Kirigiri nodded and the three teens went back inside the house and there they discussed about what to do next now that Ohwada has been taken into custody.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Kirigiri-chan..."

"..."

"What should we do now?"

"We can't just..."

"I know..."

"?"

"?"

Kirigiri then brought out newspaper clippings of the arson incidents, and said that from five incidents ago until last night, police were facing a blank wall on who set the said establishments on fire, due to lack of eyewitness accounts, and this went on until last night when a surviving guard managed to copy the plate number of the motorcycle that belonged to Ohwada, and there Naegi wondered how Ohwada's motorcycle got mixed in on this case, until Kirigiri mentioned about what Ohwada said about having his motorcycle repaired at the mechanic shop.

"Then...you're saying...?"

"Yes...There may be a connection..."

"Then how would you..."

"When Ohwada-kun ot the motorcycle...it was night time...and since it was quite dark..."

"Then..."

"Yes..."

"..."

Kirigiri suspected that someone from the mechanic shop may have planted the evidence onto Ohwada's motorcycle and Maizono asks how Ohwada failed to notice it, and Kirigiri said that according to Ohwada he got the motorcycle from the mechanic shop last night before he was flagged down by cops and said that the slight darkness may have hid the evidence from being seen and thus this played out and the real culprit have hoped, and for now with Ohwada taken to custody, the culprit may have to lie low before making another move and the culprit may have to change his modus operandi in order to hide his tracks, and Kirigiri will have to wait for tomorrow so that the lawyer would be present and there she would ask Ohwada some question before making a move as she is considering checking out the mechanic shop and see if she could find some clues. She told Naegi to be ready for anything as she might need his help if the situation takes a turn for the worse, which he sighed as he hoped that the culprit would be caught and expose before HE has the chance to do something.

-x-

The next day, Kirigiri and Naegi visited the police station where the lawyer is waiting and the three of them went to the interrogation room where Ohwada is waiting, and he us upset, and agitated at how he was arrested and the lawyer promised that once the Biker is cleared they will file charges against the police captain, and there Kirigiri asks Ohwada about the mechanic shop and who is running the shop, also asking how many people are there, and Ohwada answered her question, which Naegi and the lawyer listened attentively.

"Well...just one..."

"That's all?"

"Yeah...the mechanic works alone...I even don't know how he managed to keep his shop being alone..."

"And do you know his name?"

"Yeah..."

"...I see...so he is an expert mechanic..."

"Sort of...he even got my bike to get going again..."

"..."

Ohwada told them that the mechanic, Kazuichi Soda, appeared to work and run the shop alone, and he said that Kazuichi is a superb mechanic, and managed to repair and restore his motorcycle, and said that he did not suspect him of anything illegal, and though he appeared intimidating, Kazuichi appeared to be professional towards his customers, and his shop appeared to be full of mechanical items, and Kirigiri took notes of what Ohwada told her, and this gave her ideas of conducting an investigation towards the said shop.

However, the police captain showed up and interrupted, insisting that Ohwada is the suspect and told the Biker to admit his crimes, in which Ohwada stood up and professed his innocence, which the police captain brashly rebutted and said that he will make sure that Ohwada stays in jail where he rightfully belonged, which angered Ohwada, and the Biker is ready to assault he police captain but the lawyer restrained him while reminding him that he is doing all he can to clear his name, and Ohwada slowly restrained himself, while Kirigiri reminded the police captain that his actions are uncalled for and he should wait for counter-evidence to arrive and stop taunting the accused, saying Ohwada is still innocent until he is proven guilty, but the arrogant police captain rebutted, saying Ohwada is guilty as charged, and told her to stick with barbie dolls and stop playing Sherlock Holmes games.

"..."

"Do me a favor and start being a call girl at Shibuya...that's where you're good at..."

"..."

"If you can't do that...then get out of here and stay out of this case!"

"..."

"Too bad you have small boobs which couldn't even attract the culprit..."

"..."

"Now get lost!"

Kirigiri glared at the police captain at the sexjst comments he made, and Ohwada shouted at him for insulting his classmate, and the lawyer threatened to sue him for his act, though the police captain is unnerved and leaves, and there Kirigiri told the lawyer to continue to give Ohwada the assistance he needs and told Naegi that they are leaving, and as the two teens leave the police station, Naegi asks what is she going to do now, in which she says that she will visit the mechanic shop, and he wondered what plan she has in mind, and as she boarded the car, she took her leave, and Naegi went home as he has something in mind, in whic he got the receipt from Ohwada after Ohwada paid for the motorcycle repair the other night, and he is reluctant to try something out but knew that he would have to do this...for a friend.

-x-

Later that day, Kirigiri arrived outside the shop, and inside the car, she watches the shop and is ready to execute her plan to investigate the shop, until Naegi arrived after getting off a taxi, and there she asks him what is he doing here, and he said that he decided to help, even though it is against his better judgement.

"Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Why are you here?"

"I decided to help Ohwada-kun..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...even though I did not want to do this..."

"Huh?"

"..."

Kirigiri watches on as Naegi revealed that he put on red suit and is underneath his casual clothes, and as he is done, he feels uncomfortable with having to wear two clothes at the same time and there she drives her car towards the shop, and there Kazuichi greeted them seeing that he is getting another customer, and began to accommodate them, and there Kirgiri pretended to ask Kazuichi to have her car checked, and as Kazuichi began examining her car, she secretly told Naegi to try using the red suit's power to try and get some vibes on the shop to find evidence.

"I know that...I intend to do this...even though I did not want to..."

"Then do it..."

"Don't push me..."

"..."

"I'm going over there...what about you?"

"I'll distract the mechanic..."

"..."

"..."

Naegi then went around the shop and touch some of the establishment's objects, and soon his eyes twitched as he gets a holographic image, which shows that he SAW a cellphone which contains text messages of a politician who hired Kazuichi to do something horrible, then a folder with documents which shows that it contains several government-controlled establishments which were set on fire recently, and then saw the asbestos suit, armor and flamethrower, and he finds out that Kazuichi is the TRUE culprit, and he hurriedly heads towards the areas and took he evidence with him and went back to Kirigiri, and there he showed her the evidence, and as she secretly checks it, she realized that her suspicions were right all along, that the mechanic is the culprit given that he works alone, and with the armor and flamethrower, he is the only one who could plant the evidence, and she realized that with the evidence in the hands of the police, she suspected that Kazuichi may have made another weapon and as she glanced around, she noticed that Kazuichi is not at the car, and she looked around and saw that he is not around and realized that Kazuichi is onto them, and before she could tell Naegi to take action, the arsonist showed up, wearing the asbestos suit, armor, and flamethrower, and she suspected that Kazuichi is the one in front of them.

"So...looks like I have a snooper here..."

"!"

"Time to burn a bitch!"

"Damn!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"..."

"Burn, baby, burn!"

"!"

Kirigiri instinctively ducks as the arsonist fired his flamethrower and the flames narrowly missed her and she pushed a metal beam which blocked his path and she boarded her car and speeds off taking the evidences with her, prompting the arsonist to board a customized motorcycle and went after her, forgetting that Naegi is there, and Naegi hid from a corner and began taking his clothes off to reveal the red suit underneath and he began to ran before jumping upwards, where he began to fly, but still in an erratic way as he still has little control over his flight, and he mentally whined as he is in a hurry knowing that Kirigiri is in danger.

"_Blast...what is she thinking?!_"

-x-

Minutes later, at the streets, Kirigiri is driving as she is heading for the nearest police station in order to get help knowing that her opponent is armed to the teeth, and she noticed that Naegi is nowhere to be seen and she sighed seeing that he is probably taking his clothes off to reveal the red suit, yet she noticed that the arsonist is not behind her and she can only assume that Naegi stopped him, but then she saw the arsonist appearing in front of her on board a customized motorcycle and gets off before firing his flamethrower, and the flames were so intense that she accidentally steered to the right, hitting a parked car and the car she is driving turned turtle and she got stuck, and she tries to get free but the arsonist is approaching her and intends to burn her alive, regardless if the fact that he may have to burn the evidence to cover his track.

By then Naegi arrived and made an undignified landing, landing on top of the arsonist, and this gives Kirigiri time to get out of the car carrying the evidence and went behind another parked car, and as Naegi gets up, so is the arsonist, who is rather perturbed to see what he deems is another cosplayer and said he made a mistake in laying his hands on him though Naegi rebuked him and told him to surrender peacefully so there won't be any violence.

"Give it up!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Hah! What are you supposed to be? The red Pajama-man? You'll make a good barbecue once I melt you down!"

"Give it up! There's no need for this!"

"I won't! Take this!"

"Whoa!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

But the arsonist responded by firing his flamethrower and Naegi evaded it, seeing how intense the heat is and is unsure if he could block it with his arms given that the suit protects only the body covered by the red suit and tries to run around to get past him, but the arsonist began moving in circles just to surround himself in flames to keep Naegi back, and the Luckster is starting to run out of options until Kirigiri shouted at Naegi to try blowing the flames off using his mouth, and Naegi is bewildered at what she just told him.

"You want me to what?!"

"Just do it!"

"You got top be kidding me!"

"You're wearing the suit! It gives you powers! Try it and it might work!"

"That would make me look and sound lame!"

"It might work! Give it a try!"

"Jeez!"

"Just do it!"

Kirigiri prodded Naegi to do it, and as the arsonist fired his flamethrower, Naegi had no choice and began blowing away using his mouth, and this activated the red suit's power and he can do a SUPER BREATH, and the winds produced sends the flames backward, and Naegi took advantage of it and got closer enough to rip off the backpack from the arsonist, disarming him, and then threw him backwards, and as the arsonist fell to the ground, Naegi saw a long chain near a gate and took it, using it to tie up the arsonist and he is immobilized, and there Kirigiri went closer and removed the asbestos mask, revealing to be Kazuichi Soda himself, and there she used her cellphone to call the police as Naegi took his leave to avoid being seen, and minutes later, police arrive and she showed the cops the evidence she got.

-x-

Within hours, Kirigiri showed proof that Mondo Ohwada is innocent, and that Kazuichi is the culprit, revealing that a corrupt politician hired Kazuichi to burn certain government-controlled establishments that has tax records in order to hide his tracks due to the politician having unexplained wealth and to avoid getting charged with tax evasion and to prevent agencies to give reason to investigate him, the politician paid Kazuichi huge sums of money which the mechanic accepted, and to cover his track, Kazuichi decided to use Ohwada as a fall guy to keep authorities from making any more investigations, and he would surely get away with it.

Soon Ohwada is cleared of the charges, and the lawyer in turn sued the police captain for his actions towards Ohwada and Kirigiri, and the police captain was relieved of his position, and later Ohwada is freed from custody, where the Class of 78 are there to greet him and told him that they knew that he is innocent from the very start, save for Togami who is silent.

"Ohwada-kun!"

"We're glad you got out!"

"We knew you were innocent all along!"

"It appeared that luck was on your side..."

"Too bad the police captain got fired..."

"Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

However, later that night, Kazuichi is loaded inside a police van and is being escorted to another police station as it is near a court house where he would stand trial for his crimes, and mid-way, the driver hits the brakes as he nearly ran over someone, but the person went to the driver side, ripped off the door and grabbed the driver, throttling him and knocked him out. The two police escorts inside the van wondered what is going on until the van's compartment doors are ripped apart and the person grabbed the two cops and banged their heads together, injuring and knocking them out. He then breaks the handcuffs and freed Kazuichi, and the mechanic grinned at who his rescuer is.

"Come on..."

"Heh-heh-heh..."

"We're bolting out..."

"Thanks..."

"We're not off the woods yet...we got a van waiting...and someone is DYING to meet you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Woo-hoo!"

The person who freed Kazuichi turn out to be **Nekomaru Midai**, and a flashback scene shows that Kazuichi is hired by someone to make mechanical parts on Nekomaru's body, turning him into a cyborg, and Nekomaru is repaying him for that, and there he told Kazuichi to come with him and the two villains escape and boarded a waiting van and escaped, and by next morning news report about Kazuichi's escape was telecast, and both Naegi and Kirigiri became concerned as this would mean that Kazuichi might make another arsonist weapon and commit arson crimes again.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and things have heated up as Ohwada became a topic at how he was arrested, yet thanks to Naegi and Kirigiri, he was exonerated and freed.

However, Kazuichi got away...thanks to a returning Nekomaru...who is now a cyborg similar to how he became one in Danganronpa 2. Looks like we're having a rogue gallery of villains here in addition to Nagito...more about the trio in later chapters...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new arc is coming...

Byakuya Togami will be the main star of the new story arc...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	59. A Scion's Dream

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Okay, fellow Danganronpa fans, I would like to say many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and before I proceed, here are a few responses from some reviewers who submitted their reviews on the previous chapters.

1) Yes, most of the villains that appeared in the previous story arcs are from Danganronpa 2, given that they were members of the Remnants of Despair, and that some of their high school talents, as well as their appearances, helped me determine what role they would play, and how this would affect their interactions with the Danganronpa 1 casts, but not all of DR 2 characters will be the bad guys, as shown that **Chiaki Nanami** played a significant role in the previous arcs, while Sonia Nevermind made several cameo appearances in the previous arcs as well yet she did not display any villainious traits.

The next chapters and future story arcs will show some DR 2 casts would play hero roles, though I can't say when...

2) This is definitely an **AU** (alternate universe), though I did retain some of the settings from the game and anime, yet the DR 2 casts are portrayed in a different role, and since this is an AU, certain elements are changed, such as Chiaki becoming a REAL person instead of an AI. There won't be any Tragedy, though I might make something similar to that, though it's still a long way as future story arcs would still cover the DR and DR 2 casts, yet Enoshima and Ikusaba would eventually become the final villains.

Now then...getting down to business, we are now here as a new story arc commences in which it would focus on the Super High School-Level Scion himself, **Byakuya Togami**, in which he becomes the focal point of this arc which means he would get first-hand in witnessing the SUPER GUY that he has been denying for a long while, so get ready enjoy another adventure here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the streets of Tokyo, the scene shifts to an alley, where two groups are there, and are seen exchanging briefcases, one filled with cash, and the other filled with narcotics, and the two leaders of the two groups are exchanging the items and are happy with the flow of business as they are engaged in distributing Ecstacy drugs to teenagers within **Shibuya**, and they are planning to keep this up as long as there are no cops around.

"You got the STUFF?"

"Yup...and the DOUGH?"

"Here."

"Okay...let's exchange..."

"Oh yeah...20 million Yen..."

"The drugs...we're gonna make party poops out of those Shibuya teens..."

"Nice doing business with you..."

"Yeah, same here...huh?"

Suddenly, a person appeared, dressed in a black tights, which would make the person look like a ninja, as the person's face is covered all over, and you can tell it is a female given her athletic figure, and there she went into action as the masked person began beating up the two groups single-handedly, and you can see that the person is using gymnastic moves and in less than two-and-a-half minutes, the two groups are knocked out.

After tying them up and secretly calling the police, the masked person left the scene and the police arrived to arrest the suspects, and the scene shifts to the masked person watching, and removes the mask, revealing to be **Akane Owari**, who is revealed to be studying at Hope's Peak Academy, with the title of SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL GYMNAST, and she is pleased that she took down those two groups for trying to sell drugs in secret at the academy.

"_Good...that'll keep those goons from making addicts at my home turf..._"

Akane then leaves the scene feeling that her work is done, and she seemed to be enjoying doing vigilante work.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 59****: **_**_Musuko no Yume_**_**  
**_

A few days later, the scene shifts to the Togami mansion, where it houses the famous, and rather infamous, Togami family, where its heir, Byakuya, lives as well, and he had just arrived home after spending the past week living out as a president of his company, and as a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and he is rather stressed as the past few days showed that he had just fired some erring employees, doing school works, putting up with his father's PHILOSOPHY, and hearing reports about a GUY IN A RED SUIT wandering around, which he continues to deny up to this day due to him indirectly witnessing Naegi running and flying, as he is sure that, to him, it is logically impossible for that to happen.

As he arrived, he is greeted by his faithful butler, identified as **Aloysius Pennyworth**, and there he asks his master how his day is, and Togami voiced out what he is feeling right now after coming from the academy, having seen several academy students going crazy over the manga that Komaru made, as well as he indirectly saw the SUPER GUY prancing around.

"...I see..."

"And that's why I'm in a foul mood, Aloysius..."

"Perhaps you need a bit of a vacation, young master..."

"I wish I could..."

"Why not go take a rest..."

"I'll do that...take care of my stuff, okay?"

"Will do, young master..."

"Thank you..."

As Togami went inside, he did not notice that someone is out there holding a binocular, his eyesight focused on Togami himself, and an evil smirk is shown as the culprit appeared to have a devious plan in mind and his target is none other than Togami himself, but then the culprit is forced to retreat as several guards, with guard dogs, came and are patrolling the mansion, which became a daily routine for them, making sure there are no intruders within and outside the mansion.

**-x-**

As the day ends, Togami went to bed to go to sleep, and he is still feeling stress at what happened during the day, especially recalling how he saw several academy students going gaga over the manga that Komaru made, and recalling that he indirectly saw Naegi running before flying during the Hiroko Hagakure case, and he is wondering if those two cases are related, and as Togami sat on his bed, he saw a manga and looked at it, and is irritated to see that the manga is about **CAPTAIN GONZO**, and saw the manga character resembling Naegi and he called for his servant and asks if he owns the manga, which the servant admitted.

"HEY!"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

"Is THIS yours?"

"Yes..."

"Then get it out of my room!"

"Sorry, sir..."

"This isn't a stock room, you know!"

"sorry, sir..."

Togami told the servant to take the manga and leave, and as the servant leaves, Togami saw him waltzing around as if he is imitating the manga character, and the Scion sighed in annoyance as he turns off the light and close his eyes, wanting to sleep and hoped that the next day would be good for him, and wanted to forget what has happened today, and thankfully Togami slowly drifted to sleep, and his slumber became peaceful and eventually began to dream.

As the hours passed by, Togami is roused from his slumber as he felt someone stepped on his bed, and as he turns on the lamp, he is surprised to see someone sitting next to him, and it was Makoto Naegi, wearing the red suit and cape, and he is smiling at him and Togami stared wide-eyed, having finally see who the GUY IN THE RED SUIT is, and demanded to know if Naegi is really the one he is seeing right now, and Naegi nodded saying that right now, he is Captain Gonzo

"N-Naegi...?"

"Yes..."

"Th-then you're..."

"Yup...the SUPER GUY himself...**Captain Gonzo**..."

"Then it was you...you're the one I saw...!"

"Indeed...so...do you believe me now? That I really existed...?"

"You got to be kidding me...why would I believe in something that is LOGICALLY impossible?"

"I see...then perhaps I should educate you..."

As Naegi grinned, he suddenly carries Togami in his arms and went towards the window, jumped through and they are flying in the air, and Togami is bewildered at the situation he is in, seeing that they are flying high from the ground, and going upward passing through the clouds, and he demanded that he bring him back to his mansion, saying that he does not acknowledge him and said that there is no such thing as a SUPER GUY in a red suit, and Naegi grinned again as they suddenly flew downward in a fast speed, and Togami is getting nervous as if he felt like he is about to crash down towards the ground.

"Wha...what are you...?"

"Do you acknowledge me? Say that you believe in the SUPER GUY...?"

"I WON'T! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A FLYING GUY IN A RED SUIT!"

"You won't...?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU'RE NOT REAL! NOW BRING ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Very well..."

"WAIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN TOO FAST!"

"Say you believe me...acknowledge me...say the SUPER GUY exists..then I'll let you go..."

"NO! NEVER! I WON'T BELIEVE IN A FLYING GUY IN A RED SUIT!"

Togami is starting to panic as he couldn't break free from Naegi's hold and then screamed as they are nearing the ground and feels that they are going to crash. The scene faded as you can hear Togami screaming in terror, and the scene lit up where you can see that the scene shows that Togami is on the floor of his bedroom, where it revealed that he had a nightmare, and his servants came in after hearing the screaming and saw their young master sprawled on the floor and they checked on him, worried for his well-being.

"Master!"

"Byakuya-sama!"

"Are you okay?"

"He had a nightmare!"

"Someone bring him a glass of water!"

"Hurry!"

"Up you go, master..."

"Easy...easy...there..."

Togami is slowly carried to his bed before being given a glass of water and soon they figured out that Togami had a nightmare and they tried to lift his spirit but Togami told them to leave him alone for now which they did, and when alone, Togami was seething on why he had this dream and wondered why he is taking this matter seriously when he denies something like THAT do not exist, and he tries to reassure himself that a GUY IN A RED SUIT do not exist.

After that, he forces himself to go to sleep, and he hoped that he doesn't get another weird dream and not wanting to make a big deal out of it, and soon he eventually went back to sleep, seeing that it is 03:00 in the morning, and he did not want to get blamed for causing a ruckus for having a nightmare.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to the dining hall of the Togami mansion where Togami is having breakfast, and there his father joined him and began lecturing him on the importance of being heir to the Togami family, and told him that he heard that the heir had a nightmare and soon deduced that the cause of this is his constant denial about a GUY IN A RED SUIT, which us traced from the manga that he heard about and told his son not to let something so trivial affect him, much to Togami's irritation.

"...do you understand me?"

"...yes, father..."

"Good."

"..."

"So please...no more about this so-called FLYING GUY IN A RED SUIT...you know it does not exist..."

"...fine..."

"You are the heir to the Togami Family...live up to the family name...show the world that we are a force to be reckoned with..."

"...fine..."

Togami reluctantly nodded as he got a mouthful of sermon from his father and hurriedly leaves for Hope's Peak Academy as he did not want to make another fuss about the nightmare he had and after 45 minutes Togami arrived at the academy, and today is Wednesday, in which it was wash day, which means that just for today, the academy students can wear civilian clothes, and Togami is wearing his usual clothes, and as he is walking towards the classroom, he saw Naegi with his back turned, and saw him wearing something familiar: red clothing and a black cape and he flipped...LITERALLY... as he confronted Naegi and asks if he is the FLYING GUY, and Naegi is surprised at his classmate's actions.

"Naegi!"

"Huh? Togami-kun?"

"It was you, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You're that FLYING GUY IN A RED SUIT, are you?"

"What...what are you...? I'm wearing a sweater and this black towel fell on me..."

"What..?"

"Look..."

Togami glanced at Naegi, and saw that his classmate is wearing a red sweater, red jeans, and is draped in a black towel, and the Class of 78 sweat-dropped at seeing their classmate acting so weird, and Hifumi Yamada guessed why Togami is accusing Naegi of the charges, saying that Togami must be jealous because the manga character, CAPTAIN GONZO, resembled Naegi and Togami wanted to stand out as well, and Togami rebuked the claim saying he is not interested in some manga character and said that there is really a flying guy in the red suit that is seen prancing around the city, which Yamada thinks that Togami is losing his mind.

"Oh...Togami-dono must be losing his mind..."

"What...?"

"You must be jealous...because the Captain Gonzo character is getting popular..."

"Are you trying to...?"

"Maybe Togami-dono is insecure at a manga character..."

"I DO NOT!"

"Really...?"

"REALLY!"

By then a teacher arrived and announced that classes will start, and everyone went to their seats and classes commenced, and during the class, Naegi started to get a bit nervous as he guessed that Togami must have seen him flying with the red suit but failed to identified him, and he hoped that Togami doesn't figure it out, otherwise it would create problems given how keen Togami is, while Togami is still preoccupied about the dream he had, and yet he had to stay focus as he did not want his father to find out that his son gets sidetracked by some guy in a red suit.

**-x-**

Later, it was lunch time, and Togami is eating at the academy cafeteria, and he is still in a bad mood due to still being haunted by the nightmare he had earlier in the morning, and by then an academy student came and began talking to Togami, asking him if he has any interest besides managing his company, which Togami said he no other interest that would interest him, and the schoolmate chided Togami for not having any hobbies which is common for a high schooler, and told him to try to relax a little and offered him a manga, and Togami choked on his food upon seeing the manga, which is the one that Komaru made, and the source of his nightmare.

"Huh?"

"G-get...get that accursed item away from me!"

"Huh? Are you...?"

"Get that thing away!"

"Are you...afraid of this manga...?"

"JUST GET RID OF THAT TRASH!"

"Hmm..."

"What are you...?"

Togami is twitching his eyes seeing the ACCURSED ITEM and told the schoolmate to take it away, and the schoolmate saw Togami's reaction and grinned, assuming that the Super High School-level Scion had a phobia on CAPTAIN GONZO and began holding the manga and bringing it near Togami's face, and the Scion screamed at the student to keep it away, getting irritated and pissed off at the same time, and the other students were bemused to see the scene and they find it entertaining until Togami walked away in irritation, and Naegi saw the whole thing which made him worried, and Kirigiri confided to Naegi about this and told him to be careful as she believes that Togami is onto him as he is starting to suspect Naegi of being the SUPER GUY.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Huh?"

"Be careful...I believe Togami-kun is onto you..."

"Y-yeah..."

"He may have seen you in the red suit indirectly..."

"Yeah...that's what I'm guessing..."

"Be more careful of your surroundings..."

"I will..."

The day went on until it was dismissal time and Togami is rather anxious to get out of the academy as he had a bad day today thanks to a schoolmate who picked the wrong time to play pranks, and as Togami is heading for the school gate, he is startled by someone who is wearing a poor imitation of the red suit, and that person turn out to be an escaped mental patient and began harassing the Scion, much to everyone's surprises seeing how the scene would entertain them.

"HA-HA-HA!"

"What the...?"

"I'M THE SUPER GUY!"

"..."

"I HAVE SUPER POWERS! HERE...LET MEW SHOW YOU...!"

"HEY! GET OFF ME!"

"HAVE AT YOU, YOU SUPER VILLAIN!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU MORON!"

The mental patient began to physically harass Togami and the Scion is forced to run away but gets clobbered and the mental patient began riding Togami like a horse, but ambulance workers arrived and restrains the mental patient while apologizing to Togami for what happened, and Togami berated the paramedics for letting the mental patient escape and cause trouble for everyone.

"We're sorry, sir..."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Please..accept our apology..."

"BECAUSE OF YOU I GOT ASSAULTED BY SOME SICK WHACKO!"

"It won't happen again..."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU!"

"We're going..."

"NOW!"

As the mental patient is loaded inside the ambulance, Togami angrily went to the limousine where his chauffeur is waiting and the vehicle leaves the scene, where a pair of eyes is eyeing Togami and the unseen person appeared to be fixated at the Scion and is hatching plans against Togami before leaving the scene as well.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter of the new story arc and things got into a rather hilarious turn as Togami had a bad night...and a bad day, due to him having VISIONS...and a nightmare... about Naegi wearing the red suit. Expect him to have more of his irritated moments in the next chapters before the focal point of this arc appears.

And surprise, another Danganronpa 2 character makes an appearance, and it is **Akane Owari**. Surprisingly, she is also an academy student, but is also moonlighting as a vigilante. Looks like Naegi might find a potential ally to fight crime whenever he is not available. Expect Akane to show up once in a while...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More on Togami, as he gets to ENCOUNTER more about the SUPER GUY...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	60. A Scion's Bad Night and Day

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Byakya Togami continue to have bad days, but his day would eventually get worse, as someone has an eye for him and that's where the story kicks in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the gate of Hope's Peak Academy where all of the students have left, and as the school is about to close down for the day, the scene shows that a woman, who is nearing her 20's, came out from the school gate, and there she is cheerful as she had a wonderful day teaching several classes. She is identified as **Chisa Yukizome**, and she is heading out after a day of teaching classes at Hope's Peak.

"_Ah...another good day has passed...and I'm glad to spend the day without trouble..._"

By then, two men came and greeted Yukizome, and she smiled seeing the two men greeting her and the three began exchanging pleasantries as if they know each other for a long time.

"Yukizome..."

"Yukizome..."

"Ahh...guys!"

"You looked like you're enjoying yourself..."

"You haven't changed at all since our high school days..."

"I can say the same for the two of you..."

"Really..."

"Jeez...stop fooling around, Yukizome..."

"Ehe-he-he...that's just the real me, guys..."

The two men whom Yukizome greeted were identified as **Kyosuke Munakata** and **Juzo Sakakura**, and it turns out that the three were students from Hope's Peak Academy, having graduated some time ago, and Yukizome started teaching there for six months, while Sakakura began his career as a pro boxer while Munakata began plans to created an international version of Hope's Peak. As their careers implied, Munkakata graduated and had the title of Super High School-Level Student Council President, Sakakura had the title of Super High School-Level Boxer, and Yukizome had the title of Super High School-Level Housekeeper.

It turns out that Yukizome became a teacher there due to Munakata's recommendation to Jin Kirigiri, and right now the three alumni are going on a walk to spend some time hanging out to make up for lost time as classmates and friends.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

_**Ch. 60: **__**Saion no Saiaku no Yoru to Hiru**__**  
**_

Much later, the scene shift at the Togami mansion, where the limousine arrived, and Togami went inside, and the servants noted to see that their young master appeared in a disarray, his clothes wrinkled, his eyeglasses bent, his hair a mess and he looked like he had just gotten into a fight, nevertheless they all greeted him with respect as to show him courtesy, not minding that he is in a bad mood, just to let him know that they are in his service no matter what in order to lessen the bad mood he is in and make him feel better.

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

"Good day, Byakuya-sama..."

Togami ignored them and he went straight to his room where he took off his clothes and put on his bathrobe and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, and he is still pissed off at the events that happened today at the academy, and he is not pleased at how he was taken for a fool, as he couldn't believe that he got spooked by a manga and he still refuses to believe that a GUY IN A RED SUIT exists, and hoped that it stays that way and he does not want his father to find out about it to avoid getting another mouthful of sermon.

**-x-**

After taking a shower, he went to his room and dries himself up, and after putting his clothes on, he began reading the files which are the stocks belonging to the Togami Enterprises, and so far things went well there and he hoped that he does not encounter any trouble which he wanted to avoid, all due to the nightmare he had, and a few hours later, it was dinner and Togami went to the dining hall to have dinner and by this time his father arrived from work and joined his son in having dinner, and while eating, his father started a conversation, and soon Togami is dismayed at where the discussion is going to.

"Byakuya..."

"Yes, father?"

"I heard it..."

"What?"

"You showed weakness at that academy...getting freaked out over a commoner's manga...letting yourself get assaulted by a mental patient..."

"Here we go again..."

"Must I have to repeat myself? When will you learn that as heir, you must show your superiority over those who are lowliest of all?"

"..."

Togami's father told his son that his informants told him of what happened at Hope's Peak Academy, in which the heir is getting spooked by a commoner's manga and that he allowed himself to be assaulted by a mental patient, and voiced his displeasure at how his son did not show his superiority towards those below him and reminded him that as a Togami, he must show that he is a force to be reckoned with, and Togami rolled his eyes as he had to put up with his father's repetitive sermon, and hoped that his father would shut up.

"Are you listening to me?"

"..."

"Don't you ignore me!"

"Give me a break..."

"What was that?"

"I already heard it...you don't have to repeat it..."

"I'm doing this for your own good!"

"And how good is that?"

As Togami tries to finish his dinner, he is startled when he noticed something went past him which he noticed that some object was wearing something red and black, and that something zoomed past him again until it stopped, where it turns out to be his younger cousin, and he is wearing an imitation of the red suit, and Togami stared in disbelief at what he is seeing, and there the younger cousin said that he bought it from costume shop, saying that it is now a popular commodity due to the popularity of a manga, and when Togami asks what manga is about, the younger cousin showed it, which is titled THE MISADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN GONZO, and Togami stood back and his eyes twitched seeing that it was the same manga that caused him discomfort earlier at Hope's Peak Academy, and the younger cousin tries recommending it to his elder cousin, but Togami is showing signs of developing a phobia towards the manga, and the imitation red suit.

"Byakuya-itoko...here...you should read it...it is interesting..."

"..."

"Byakuya-itoko?"

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Huh?"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME...GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"It's nothing to be afraid of...here...it's about a superhero...I'm sure you'll like it...here...see?"

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

The Togami patriarch watches the scene in dismay at seeing how his son reacted, and his adviser whispered to the patriarch and suggested that they hire a psychologist to try to find out why the heir is acting like that and he agreed, seeing that this is the only way to get his son back to his feet, and took out his cellphone to call a psychologist and makes an appointment to have the psychologist visit the Togami mansion at the soonest possible time.

**-x-**

Two days later, the scene shifts to a bank, where Naegi is on an errand to deposit money, and the queue is quite long, and he sighed as he had to wait, but to his surprise, Kyoko Kirigiri is also there and is coincidentally doing an errand in the bank, and there she asks him how things are doing, which he said is fine.

"Things are okay."

"I see..."

"Yeah..."

"But be on your guard..."

"Huh?"

"Togami is still on the edge given his reaction to the manga character that your sister invented.."

"Yeah..."

"And...huh?"

All of the sudden, four men in ski masks barged in after disabling the guards, and announced a holdup and demanded that the customers and depositors to surrender their valuables, and Kirigiri asks Naegi if he is wearing the red suit underneath his casual clothes, and he sighed as he gets what shew is suggesting to do.

"Eh? You can't be...?"

"Trust me on this...we need to disarm them and you're the only one..."

"I can't...not in front of..."

"Try to subtly use the suit's power...you don't have to change costume..."

"Okay..."

"I'll try a distraction...when you see an opening..."

"Okay...I get the drill..."

"Good..."

As the depositors panicked, Kirigiri stood up and distracted the masked bank robbers and taunted them, allowing Naegi to sneak out of sight and hid behind a large table, and secretly used his legs and feet to push the table, and because he is wearing the red suit underneath his clothes, he is able to use the suit's power and pushed the table, sending it towards the bank robbers and knocked down two of them, but disarmed them in the process.

There the depositors used the chance to pin down two of the robbers but the other two made a run for it and boarded a getaway car and fled. Kirigiri then found another car, and finding a hidden key, she drives the car to chase the robbers. Naegi went to the roof band shed off his clothes and emerged wearing the red suit and cape, and ran off before jumping, and sadly, he still has little control over his flight pattern and he is swinging his arms just to stay airborne, and he is flying in a zigzag motion but managed to keep track of where the robbers are heading.

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a park in front of the streets where Munaata, Sakkaura and Yukizome are there, enjoying the quiet time and are hanging out together, and there Munakata is taking a break from his duty of constructing an overseas version of Hope's Peak Academy and Sakakura is currently taking a break after winning the number one contender's bout, and Yukizome is trying to liven up the mood, saying that this is the first time in a year since they last hang out together.

"Ahh...this is relaxing...it's been a long time since we last hang out together like this..."

"Yukizome...you didn't have to do this...you should be resting after spending five days at the academy...you should have used the opportunity of taking advantage of the emergency meeting to rest..."

"Munakata's right...you should have..."

"Boys...I'm fine...really..."

"Yukizome..."

"Geez..."

"I know! I'll buy us some snacks! I'll be back..."

"Munakata...I'll buy us some coffee..."

"Fine..."

As the two left, Munakata was left alone, and he is sitting on a bench thinking of his next course of action, as he has ambitious plans to take over the position of Jin Kirigiri as headmaster of Hope's Peak, but then he is rather startled when the robbers inside the car sped past him, then 10 seconds later, Kirigiri is chasing the robbers inside a car, and Munakata sighed seeing that it is going to be a stressful day.

"_Seriously..._"

However, Munakata blinked his eyes when he saw Naegi fell to the ground, and saw him wearing the red suit and cape, and he watched in disbelief as Naegi gets up, tries to jump in order to fly, but trips down. Naegi gets up and tries to jump, but trips down again, his cape draped over his head. Naegi is getting a bit impatient and moves away from Munakata's sight and Munakata stared wide-eyed as he wondered if today's youth are getting more brazen, seeing that it is very UNBELIEVABLE that someone would go out in public doing a "crazy cosplay".

"_The youth today are more brazen than the ones in my days..._"

By then Sakakura came back and offered Munakata a cup of coffee which he eagerly took it and Sakakura asks Munakata if he is feeling okay.

"Here you go..."

"Thanks, Sakakura..."

"You okay?"

"..."

"Munakata...?"

"I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

As Sakakura turned around, he knelt down as he is going to tie his shoelaces, and as Munakata is sipping his cup of coffee, he felt relaxed until he caught a glimpse of Naegi running, then jumped until he flew in the air, and Munakata spits his coffee and stared wide-eyed in surprise, dropping his cup of coffee in utter shock which caught Sakakura's attention and the boxer appeared concerned as he never saw his former classmate react like that.

"FFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!"

"Huh? Munakata...?"

"..."

"Hey, are you okay...?"

"You...you saw that..right...?"

"Huh? Saw what?"

"I saw a kid...he's wearing a red suit with a cape...he ran..he jumped..and flew!"

"Huh? What are you..."

"I SAW IT! A TEENAGER JUST FLY IN THE AIR!"

"Munakata...calm down...!"

"I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! THERE'S A KID FLYING!"

"Get a hold of yourself! You're not making any sense! What you're saying is impossible!"

"I'm not lying! I saw it!"

"I think you're getting stressed..."

"I'm not!"

"Geez..."

By then Yukizome came back and is carrying snacks and saw her two former classmates grappling with each other and asks Sakarura what is going on, in which he told her that Munakata is acting ballistic.

"Sakakura...what's wrong with Kyosuke-kun?"

"Munakata's acting weird..."

"I AM NOT ACTING WEIRD! I'M TELLING YOU WHAT I SAW!"

"Kyosuke-kun...calm down...what did you saw?"

"A KID WEARING A SUIT...AND A CAPE...HE RAN...HE JUMPED...THEN HE FLEW IN THE AIR!"

"Munakata...you're acting delusional!"

"I AM NOT! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

"Yukizome...let's take him home...I think he needed some rest..."

"I agree...let's go, Kyosuke-kun..."

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I SAW A KID WEARING A SUIT AND FLEW LIKE SUPERMAN!"

Fearing Munakata's outburst might attract a scene, Yukizome and Sakarkura carries Munakata and are talking him to a nearby hotel where he is currently staying, unaware that Munakata did saw Naegi wearing the red suit and flew, and Naegi is unaware that he had been witnessed by a former Hope's Peak Academy alumni about what he did, and little that he knew that it would cause him trouble in the near future.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to the living room of the Togami mansion, where Togami is lying on a couch while the hired psychologist sits at a separate chair, talking to him and asks what is bothering him and why is he flustered over a manga and its character, wanting to know what is making him tick, and though Togami sees this as a waste of time, he decided to get this over with and told him what he knows, and the psychologist finds it unbelievable about Togami's claim that a FLYING GUY exists, and responded by saying it is all in Togami's mind and perhaps the stress of juggling both being the president if his company and attending Hope's Peak Academy may have caused an effect in his mind and made him imagine things, which Togami finds it absurd but opted not to react and feigned following the psychologist's advice.

"...and that's your reason, Mr. Togami?"

"...yes..."

"I think it's all in your mind...you must be suffering from stress due to managing your company and attending Hope's Peak Academy..."

"..."

"And I believe those caused you to get delusional..."

"What was that?"

"Believe me...it's all in your mind..."

"..."

After that, the session ended and the psychologist advised the Togami patriarch to let his son take time off from managing the company for at least a month so he can rest his mind, and the patriarch did not like the idea yet he is willing to follow if it would help his son get over the absurd claim about a flying guy, and paid the psychologist, and the day ended without problem, and Togami went to his room to rest, feeling that the session with the psychologist did not help much.

**-x-**

The next few days seemed to have worked, as Togami did not suffer any problems brought about by seeing anything related to the flying guy, and he is relieved that the schoolmate from Hope's Peak Academy did not bug him with the manga and things went well, and later that night, he went to his bed, and is staring at the ceiling, slowly recalling the first time he saw a flying guy in a red suit, and wondered why it riled him so much, and wondered why recent sightings of him kept bugging him up to this day and he wanted to know why.

"_Really...why am I getting riled up by that manga character...?_"

Eventually, Togami drifted to sleep and he appeared to be in a peaceful slumber until he is startled when he felt his bed shaking, and as he opened his eyes, he is surprised to see that he is at outdoors, and in the skies, and as he peered under the bed, he is surprised to see the flying guy, who resembled CAPTAIN GONZO, carrying the bed, and he grinned at Togami, telling him that he is doing this to make Togami acknowledge the fact that CAPTAIN GONZO is real and really exist, and Togami is shaken at this and demanded that he puts his bed down at once.

"What...? Naegi?"

"Yes...aka Captain Gonzo..."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"So...have you made up your mind? Have you decided to acknowledge me? That the FLYING GUY exists?"

"No! Never! I refuse to believe it! You're not real! There's no such thing as a flying guy! Now bring me down this instant!"

"You refuse?"

"I refuse! I won't be intimidated by a guy who is wearing a pajama and a cape!"

"I see...perhaps this will change your mind..."

Grinning, CAPTAIN GONZO began to carry the bed and flew downwards in a fast speed, and Togami held onto the bed sheet as he feels that he is going to fall,, and he is shrieking in panic as things happened to fast and CAPTAIN GONZO demanded that Togami acknowledge him which the Scion refuses and the flying guy flew down faster and Togami shrieked louder as they are about to crash onto the ground, and the scene fades in black as Togami screamed louder, and after a few moments the scene lit up, showing that Togami had another nightmare as he is sprawled on the bedroom floor, and his servants came rushing in after bearing him screaming and they began asking him if he is okay.

"Byakuya-sama!"

"Byakuya-sama!"

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"He has a nightmare!"

"Help him up!"

"Bring him some water!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Byakuya-sama!"

As the servants help him up, Togami's eyes were twitching and he is seething that he had another nightmare and he wondered why he had another dream with a subject he hated and is wondering if he is losing his mind or not, and orders his servants to leave him alone, and the servants did and when alone, Togami is pondering if he is going crazy or not, wanting to wish that the flying guy never existed and willed himself to forget the nightmare he had before forcing himself to go to sleep.

**-x-**

The next day, Togami is ready to go to Hope's Peak Academy, and he is hoping that nothing bad would happen to this day after getting another sermon from his father, and by then he learned that his chauffeur is having the day off thus Togami would have to travel by himself, which his butler, Aloysius, asks his master if this is okay with him, which Togami felt that this is a good way to unwind to get his mind off the nightmare that he had earlier in the morning.

"Are you sure, young master?"

"Yes..."

"But..."

"I'll be fine, Aloysius..."

"But still..."

"Trust me...it's a good way to unwind after the nightmares that I had..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes..and don't worry about me.."

Togami assured that it is okay, and took his bag and leaves the mansion, and as Togami is walking the streets, he felt that traveling by himself seemingly worked, as he is slowly getting his mind at ease and is slowly forgetting the nightmare he had, though he slightly regretted the fact that he'll have to travel by himself, meaning that he would have to mingle with commoner passengers in a bus, yet he is willing to put up with it, as long as no one is bothering him.

However, a van cruises by and its side door opened, and a pair of hands appeared and grabbed Togami and loaded him inside the van before the side door closes and the can drives away towards parts unknown, and no one seemed to have witnessed the abduction of Byakuya Togami.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this second chapter of the new story arc and things got into a rather hilarious turn as Togami had a really bad day...and night...and another bad day, due to him having VISIONS...and a nightmare... about Naegi wearing the red suit. Moreover, he just got kidnapped and this would cause problems for the Togami family once they learned that the heir went missing.

And surprise, three characters appeared, and they are from _**Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hope's Peak Academy ~ Side Future arc**_. I watched the first episode and I liked it, though it was a shame that Yukizome got killed at the end just as I was liking the character. Munakata is as cold as ice, and this made me remind of Togami during the first anime's run.

Since Munakata's attitude were cold and similar to Togami's, I came up with something to poke fun with, so I had him witness Naegi as the SUPER GUY, and Munakata gets to sow off his comedic moment, and this would be another running gag in addition to Togami's.

In the previous chapters, I said that I might not bring in some DR 3 characters since the anime was not available at the time, and after watching the first episode, I decided to have them appear here as an experiment, and if the reception is good, I might add more DR 3 characters in future chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story gets underway as the Class of 78 begins to notice that Togami went missing...and Naegi might get himself involved...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)

**Announcement:**

* * *

To the Danganronpa fans, who happened to watch _**Danganronpa 3: The End Of Hope's Peak Academy ~ Side Despair arc**_, I'm inviting you to check out my experimental Danganronpa fic, the title is called "_**Super Duper Phenomena**_", which stars Sonia Nevermind. She will be the main characteras she is embarking on a somewhat adventurous story, but a bit of warning as it is a horror-driven plot. If you have time, take a look, and you might like it.


	61. A Scion's Transformation

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which after two chapters where Togami had recurring nightmares, the plot thickens as he gets kidnapped and the Togami family will slowly get in a situation the moment that the heir went missing, but something will happen that would affect the characters in this story arc, especially Naegi, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At an unspecified location the scene shows that a person, covered in silhouette, is picking up his cellphone, and is answering a call from someone, and there the caller told the unseen person that the assignment has been carried out and there were no problems so far, and the unseen person grinned seeing that everything is working out according to plan and is now preparing to commence the next step of the operation and is expecting that things would go smoothly without problems or complications, confident that his plans would push through without a hitch.

"So...how are things...?"

"It went better than expected..."

"Good. And the target?"

"He is with us...sedated..."

"Good. Proceed to the next phase..."

"Very well..."

"Good."

"Over and out."

After that, the unseen mastermind outs down the phone, and is holding a notebook containing some information, and is now seen talking to another unseen person and is giving him instructions on what he would do in the next couple of days.

* * *

**_Ch. 61: _****_Onzōshi no Henkaku_****_  
_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is there, and they noted that Togami is seemingly absent, and while the others wondered what made him decide not to attend, some, such as Asahina, assume that Togami may be sick, but Yamada speculated that perhaps he is probably suffering from MENTAL STRESS due to his portrayed fear of the manga character that a schoolmate offered to him last week, which Celes supported, seeing that Togami is starting to have a phobia towards the now popular manga character, CAPTAIN GONZO.

"Oh dear...I think Togami-kun is having a phobia...if you know what I mean..."

"Hmm...you may be right, Celes-dono...it appears that Togami-dono is afraid of getting the manga shoved to his face..."

"I know, right?"

"Yes...you are right..."

"What if we pay a visit to his home...?"

"And surprise him with the Captain Gonzo manga?"

"Yeah! That way he'll fain from fear!"

"That's a good idea!"

Asahina chided Yamada and Celes for their comments saying that it is not nice to make fun of their classmate which Ohgami agrees, but Ohwada said that Togami can be a pain sometimes because of his attitude, and believes that maybe karma has gotten to the Scion, but then Ishimaru urged his classmates not to make unnecessary comments towards their classmates and wait for him to arrive, but as several minutes passed, the teacher arrived and the first subject commences, and the Class of 78 noticed that Togami has not arrived, and are unaware that he had been kidnapped, and as he hours passed, it was lunchtime and the class are now wondering what has happened to the Scion as he never skip an attendance before.

"See? Togami-dono is absent..."

"I think he really intended to avoid the schoolmate just to stay away from that manga..."

"Hey! don't be like that!"

"Still...I find it strange that Togami is absent..."

"Maybe he's sick?"

"If he is, then his parents should have called..."

"I wonder what happened to him..."

"Yeah..."

Naegi wondered about it as well, but felt that maybe Togami is not feeling well and decided to stay silent and not make a comment, thinking that maybe Togami is taking a day off and since he is not wearing the red suit, he couldn't sense that Togami is in danger and hence he is unaware of the fact that Togami had been kidnapped, and by then lunchtime ended and the second half of the day commences and everyone went to their seats as the teacher arrived and classes begin.

By the end of the day, dismissal arrived and everyone left the academy, and Naegi is walking home and is joined by Maizono, and the two began talking while walking and they discussed about what just occurred and she is rather worried that Togami is suspecting Naegi of being the SUPER GUY, which Naegi hoped that Togami didn't figure out, as he knows that Togami had developed a fear and irritation towards the him when wearing the red suit.

"Yeah...you're right...it'd be a problem if Togami finds out that i'm the SUPER GUY..."

"Then you should be mindful of the area you are in if you decided to change, Naegi-kun..."

"I know, Maizono-san..."

"But still..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

By then they arrived at a street where Naegi and Maizono decided to take separate paths as they lived in different houses, and both bid goodbye as they went on their way, and neither noticed that several people, mostly idol fans, saw them talking and they suspected that there is something going on between the two classmates and began posting their comments on social media, such as twitter and instagram, which soon spread like wildfire, and many comments flooded the internet after seeing the photo of Naegi and Maizono walking together.

"Is that..?"

"That's Sayaka's boyfriend?"

"He looks plain..."

"What a boring guy..."

"He's cute..."

"Why would she hook up with an ordinary boy..."

"Maybe she has a thing for cute boys..."

"What's the boy's name...?"

**-x-**

_**DAY 2.**_

At the Togami mansion, the scene shows that the Togami patriarch is rather showing concern that his son has not arrived home, and did not get a reply nor was he able to reach him though cellphone, and he ordered his servants to try and find places where his son would frequently hang out, and the servants did so and they left the mansion and started searching for the heir, and the patriarch had to leave for office and is hoping that he would get news on the whereabouts of his son, and wondered why his son would not come home, and refused to believe that something may have been wrong with him, unaware that his son had already been abducted by someone.

His butler, Aloysius, believe that the young master may have some internal problem and attributed it to stress that has plagued him recently which the patriarch refused to accept, stubbornly believing that his son is not capable of that.

"But sir..."

"Silence! Byakuya is not like that! He is the heir and he would never get stressed like that!"

"You saw what happened to him recently..."

"He is the heir of my company...I trained him to be superior to others...he would never stoop that low!"

"Sir...I don't think that's..."

"When I find Byakuya...I'll see to it that he will know his tole and know his place!"

"Seriously, sir..."

"Silence!"

The patriarch leaves the mansion while Aloysius sighed while shaking his head, as he believes that the young master may have been plagued by stress and wanted to escape, and he believes that the young master will come home tonight and hoped that things would end well in a good night, not knowing that problems will escalate in the next 24 hours from this point on.

At Hope's Peak Academy, the Class of 78 noticed that Togami is not present and they all started to believe that Togami is sick, and Naegi wondered what has happened to him, and Yamada foolishly assumed that Togami BROKE DOWN, which Celes supported the theory.

"Hmm...I say Togami-dono has broken down..."

"I know, right?"

"Yes...you are right..."

"Togami-kun is scared of that manga..."

"I sure like to the the look on his face..."

"Me too..."

"Let's visit his house?"

"Sure...and bring the manga with us..."

Ishimaru stood up and reprimanded Yamada and Celes for their foolish comment and said that Togami can't be absent because of that and said that once Togami shows up at the academy, they will ask him what went on, and the rest joined in on the discussion though Kirigiri is mum on the subject as she felt it is not her place to say anything though she did show some concern about Togami suspecting Naegi of being the SUPER GUY, and until Togami appears and make another accusation towards Naegj, she will not make a move for now.

By then a teacher arrived and classes began, and as the day went on, classes finally ended and everyone went home, some of the classmates are wondering if Togami would come to class the next day or not, in which Hagakure made a prediction that Togami would appear, but in a DIFFERENT LIGHT, which the others scoffed at Hagakire's prediction.

**-x-**

_**DAY 3.**_

At the Togami mansion, the Togami patriarch is now alarmed, and he now suspected that his son has been kidnapped and ordered his chauffeur to get ready, as he is going to the police station to report the incident, and Aloysius is somewhat concerned that the young master has not arrived in three days and is worried for the young heir's well being and soon the Togami mansion staff is scrambling on what to do now they realized that the young master is suspected to have been kidnapped and the patriarch gave Aloysius specific instructions on what to do while he is out of the mansion.

"...and that's the instruction..."

"Yes, sir..."

"And call me if there are any developments..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Keep everyone on alert..."

"Yes..."

"Call the police if needed..."

"Yes, sir..."

Aloysius nodded after hearing the instructions and soon the patriarch leaves the mansion and is heading to the police station to report about the missing person and soon the patriarch arrived at the police station and spoke to the police captain about what happened and the captain listened attentively at what the Togami patriarch said, and he asks him if Togami had any friends as he believed that the heir may have spend some days staying at a friend's house, which the patriarch denies as he believes his son wouldn't do that given his duties as the heir of the Togami family.

"...suppose your son stayed at a friend's house..."

"Impossible!"

"Sir..."

"My son is the heir! He will not stoop so low like hanging out at a commoner's place!"

"Calm yourself..."

"I will not accept this!"

"Sir...we will look for him...but please..."

"Find him at once!"

The police captain then told the Togami patriarch that he and his team will look into it and said that there may be a chance that Togami may have done this to escape reality for a time given the stress he got recently and said that he will notify him if he is found, and the patriarch sighed in acknowledgement and has no choice but to wait, as he wants nothing more than having his son found.

**-x-**

_**DAY 8.**_

Several days have passed, and there has been no word yet about Byakuya Togami, and the Class of 78 is starting to show concern about their classmate as they have no idea about what really happened to him, and Yamada is starting to slightly regret making fun on Togami, while Naegi is wondering if Togami is sick or not, and Kirigiri is wondering if Togami's absence has anything to do about his suspicions toward Naegi, and the rest are considering paying a visit to their absent classmate which a debate took place inside their classroom.

"Should we visit his house?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm in!"

"He's our classmate, after all!"

"Let's see what his house is like!"

"And get some food!"

"Calm yourselves!"

"Yeah!"

However, before the class could reach a vote, the teacher arrived and told the class to take their seats and prepare for an oral recitation, which the class realized that they have an oral recitation and they are scrambling to prepare themselves as the points would be crucial in getting a higher grade in their report cards and the teacher began calling the students one by one, and he noted that Togami is still absent and asks if they know what happened to him, in which the class said that they gave no idea what happened to him.

"We don't know..."

"We have no idea..."

"We were voting on visiting his house..."

"We intend to do that..."

"Really?"

"Yes, sensei..."

"..."

"..."

The teacher sighed and yet he opted to move on and proceeded to have the oral recitation and called the students at random and the called student stood up, holding a book and began the oral recitation as he teacher and the other students listened on.

**-x-**

_**DAY 21**_

The scene shifts to he principal's office at Hope's Peak Academy, and there Jin Kirigiri is talking with his daughter in which they are discussing about Togami's absence, and the two are now considering to either call Togami's home or pay him a personal visit as Togami has been absent for about three weeks and this is a cause for a concern as they haven't heard anything from him and his continued absence may affecting his academic standings, and Kirigiri is in agreement in either calling Togami's home or paying him a visit at his mansion.

"I'm sorry to ask you of this, Kyoko..."

"Not at all, dad...I think it's time we make our move..."

"Are you going to call Togami's home?"

"I'm considering it...but I think it would be better to pay him a visit at his home...his family did not even call you about Toghami's absence...so I would suspect that..."

"I see..."

"Will you let me do my thing?"

"Very well, Kyoko...but be careful..."

"I will..."

By then, the phone rang and Jin answered it, where the caller is revealed to be Togami's father, and there he told Jin the reason why Togami is absent from Hope's Peak Academy, revealing that his son had been missing and is believed to be abducted, and told Jin that he will inform him if and when the Scion is found, which Jin accepted, and the call ended. Jin then told his daughter who the caller is and said to her the circumstances on why Togami has been absent, and Kirigiri stood still and began thinking, wondering if she should consider investigating this, but Jin said that the police would handle this and she reluctantly accepted.

**-x-**

_**THREE DAYS LATER...**_

The scene shifts to the Togami mansion and the servants and the Togami patriarch are still awaiting news on where his son is and where is he being held, and he is starting to get irritated that the situation has caused him a bout of stress and he is sure to give his son a mouthful of sermon once he gets back home, and Aloysius did not like how the patriarch is thinking of himself and not showing genuine concern for the young master and he tries to calm him down, with little success.

"Sir..."

"Silence, Aloysius..."

"Surely there must be a reason for this..."

"Byakuya brought shame to me...and even caused trouble that would taint the family name..."

"Sir! We don't know what happened to the young master! What if he really is abducted and..."

"That's why he brought shame to us! He is the heir, and he should know how to defend himself and not let anyone abduct him!"

"Sir! You're too..."

"Silencer, I say!"

By then the door opened and the staff and servants stood in shock and silence as someone stepped inside, and the Togami patriarch and Aloysius glance at the person who came in, and they were shocked as well as they saw who came in, and they stared in a mixture of shock and disbelief. It was Byakuya, and Byakuya greeted everyone inside the mansion.

"I'm home."

Byakuya Togami appeared to be fine and unharmed, however, he is now OBESE, and is holding a leg piece of a fried chicken, and this was indeed a shock to the Togami family as he reappeared after nearly a month of going missing, and Togami remained as he is, snobbish, confident, and feeling superior, while looking down on others.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's no action yet, it brought some suspense, and finally, Togami appeared.

However, you probably figured out the Togami that appeared at the end of this chapter, and this is where the story comes in...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story gets underway as the Class of 78 begins to notice that Togami is okay, although in a different light, but then he would cause trouble for everyone...

See you in in 12 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	62. The Scion's Spotlight

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Byakuya Togami resurfaces after nearly a month of absence, and here he is going to MAKE UP for his absence, and thus would cause some awkward moments between him and his classmates which would make some of his classmates wonder about him, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The servants and staff of the Togami family bowed at the person in front of them as they see that it was Byakuya Togami himself, and Aloysius approached him and asks how is he doing, telling him that the staff and servants were worried about him after a four-week absence, in which Togami apologized, saying that he underwent a MENTAL CRISIS and claimed that he had to ISOLATE himself in order to regain his bearings which was a long process and said that it was not easy as he thought he would, but said that he is now okay and will make up for lost time.

"Young master..."

"It's okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"I'm sorry to have worried you...but I will see to it that..."

"Byakuya!"

"Sir...please wait...your son..."

"Silence, Aloysius! Byakuya!"

"..."

The Togami patriarch came and slapped his son in he face, berating him for the trouble he caused, but Togami smirked and trapped him in a bearhug, causing the patriarch to gasp for air and Togami told his father hat he is not the same Byakuya anymore and said that he won't be a punching bag to him and he will physically retaliate if needed, and he shoved his father to the ground before heading to his room, and everyone gasped at the sight, seeing that the young master has the confidence now to stand up to his father, though some of the servants felt that the Togami patriarch deserved it while the patriarch stared in disbelief at what his son did to him just now.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 62: _****_Onzōshi no Supottoraito_**

Several hours later, Togami is at the dining hall ordering his cook to serve him food, which the cook did, and the servants watched as Togami began eating, and they noted that the young master has now displayed a voracious appetite, seeing him eating the food on the table and that he is obese, and his clothes were straining trying to contain his massive build, and the staff wondered what has happened to him and why he came back, from a slim-looking teenager to a super heavyweight person, and each of them whispered among themselves what they think about this.

"What has happened to him...?"

"He's like a pig..."

"Perhaps this is because of the crisis he had..."

"Is it okay for him to be like that?"

"Perhaps he needs to shed off some weight..."

"Hush...he might hear you..."

"Yeah..."

"He sure is hungry..."

After consuming the food on he table, Togami ordered the cook to serve another dish, and the cook is surprised to hear this and asks him if he really meant what he said about having another serving of food, in which Togami confirmed what he just said right now.

"Sir...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But...you might..."

"I said serve me another food."

"V-very well..."

"Hurry up or I'll fire you."

"I'm on my way!"

"..."

With that, the cook went to the kitchen and brought another tray of food and Togami began eating, and the cook, as well as the servants, watched in awe as they saw Togami eating like a hungry lion, gulping food after food, and wasted no time, and the Scion finished the second serving and ordered another tray, and the servants went to work and delivered another tray, and Togami ate it all without delay, finishing his meal and appeared satisfied, and Aloysius approached the young master and told him that they have to report to the police about his matter, and Togami said that he will go there personally to fix the problem so as to end it without complications and/or compromises.

"Really, young master?"

"Yes."

"When do we go?"

"Right away."

"Okay..."

"Tell the driver to get ready..."

"Yes sir..."

"Stop right there! You are not going anywhere!"

By then the Togami patriarch came and began confronting the obese teen, sensing that something is not right, and believe that he teen is an impostor and began testing him to see if he really is Byakuya, and gave him a set of questions, which Togami answered them with relative ease, and when the patriarch gave another set of questions, the Scion answered them well, and everyone is convinced that the teen is indeed Byakuya, and the Scion told his father to stop treating him like a toy and proclaimed that he will bring the Togami family to GREATER HEIGHTS, and he summoned his chauffeur and ordered him to take him to he police station so as to clear up the missing person case, and then left.

The patriarch was livid, and baffled, as he never thought his own son would stood up against him and wondered how and why his son underwent such a change, and feared that his son's current appearance might bring shame to his family and began thinking of something to address the situation.

**-x-**

At the police station, everyone was astonished to see Byakuya Togami appearing in front of them and the police captain was equally surprised to see him in person, and there Togami told the police captain that he underwent a crisis and had to isolate himself from his family hence he was deemed missing and said that he was never kidnapped in the first place, putting the blame on his father for trying to put too much pressure on him just to bring up the Togami family name.

"Are you sure that is your reason, sir?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call after..."

"I did not bring my cellphone with me..."

"..."

"I wanted to spend time alone...meditating...pondering...hence..."

"I see..."

"So there it is, captain..."

Togami also said that with this, the case is over and that he will resume his normal life and the police captain said that Togami would have to answer a few question just to put investigators at ease, which Togami obliges, and answered the questions which satisfied the investigators, and Togami is allowed to leave and head home, and everyone at the police station was stunned to see Byakuya Togami in person, though in a different light seeing how obese he has become though they wondered if isolating himself led to his current physical appearance.

"That's Byakuya Togami?"

"I did not expect him to be like that..."

"He sure reminded me of Porky Pig..."

"Yeah..."

"I seen him in pictures...but not like THAT in real life..."

"He'll die early of cholesterol..."

"Yeah..."

"What a pig..."

**-x-**

In the next few days, Togami showed up at Hope's Peak Academy and went to Jin Kirigiri's office to personally EXPLAIN HIS SIDE on why he was absent for nearly four weeks, and though Jin had his suspicions, he was slightly convinced hat the person he is talking to is Togami, and he told the Scion that he missed sone kessons and a long quiz, so he'll have to make up for lost time, which Togami nodded and he was given a set if notes and a test paper, in which he is to have a test in an hour, and aftef an hour, Tigamimsaid he is ready, and took the test, which he surprisingly answered them, and Jin was satisfied and allowed him to return to class.

At the classroom, the Class of 78 was shocked and stunned to see Togami, as they wondered how and why he is overweight, and Togami claimed that he underwent a personal crisis and said that he us okay now, and wanted to attend class, and when Yamada began teasing him about the manga, Togami harshly rebuked him, calling him childish and immature, saying he should belong to a group of hentai who would make adult doujin works, much to Yamada's surprise.

"What...?"

"You heard me, four-eyes...you're as ugly as a spider..."

"H-hey...what are you..."

"Get lost...you'll make me puke like a spoiled rotten meat..."

"How dare you!"

"Get lost before I sold you to the piggery...or the slaughterhouse..."

"That's...!"

"Jerk."

Asahina reprimanded Togami for his words, but he also mocked Asahina for being BUSTY, and should be BLACK BITCH belonging to either in Jamaica and/or Africa, causing her to shed tears for his words, surprising the others.

"W-what...?"

"Are you really Japanese?"

"..."

"You looked like a prostitute from Jamaica...or Africa..."

"You...you..."

"Go to a love hotel...I'm sure prostitutes would make money out of you..."

"You creep!"

"You're boobs are filled with silicone, by the way.."

Ohgami took offense from those remarks and reprimanded Togami for that but he told her to SHOVE IT and said he would not talk to a MONSTER, and Ohwada grabbed him by the collar, berating him for insulting his classmates, but Togami said that he has nothing to say to a MOTORCYCLE MANIAC, and Ohwada nearly flew into rage and is about to maul Togami but was restrained by Ohgami and she persuaded him to ignore Togami, and the rest of the class started to hate Togami, but Naegi is silent at seeing the sudden change in his classmate, while Kirigiri glanced a straight eye at the Scion, sensing that something is not right here as she believes that Togami is not what he appeared to be, but then a teacher arrived and classes commences and everyone paid attention to the teacher and his lectures.

**-x-**

As the hours passed by, every student at Hope's Peak Academy was talking with each other,their topic centering around Togami, as well as his current appearance and demeanor, and soon each of them started to despise him due to Togami bullying and looking down to the said students and some started to call him PORKY PIG, though Togami did not mind, and the day went on without incident but rumors started to spread about what made Togami more arrogant than ever, believing that he is like that because of his weight.

"That Togami's a pain..."

"Yeah...he even insulted his classmates..."

"Maybe his weight got over his head..."

"I sure wish he did not come back here..."

"I sure want to punch him..."

"Maybe he thinks he's super rich that he can insult anyone..."

"I agree..."

"That jerk..."

As the day and classes ended, Naegi decided to talk to Togami and tries to understand him, asking him what went on and why is he mocking his classmates and other students, and Togami glanced at him and scoffed, seeing Naegi as someone BENEATH him and is not worthy of his time, and began mocking him for his short and slim figure, which earned the ire of Maizono and came to Naegi's defense, and in turn, Togami mocked Maizono for being a MYNA BIRD who couldn't match a NIGHTINGALE that is worst when it comes to karaoke and a perfect alarm system to bag perverts, causing her to scream at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"You heard me..."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT?!"

"Back off...whenever you sing...you emit bad breath..."

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!"

"Don't bother...you'll get wrinkles and varicose veins on your face..."

"YOU JERK!"

"Magpie..."

Togami mocked her again, and this time Naegi did not like it and talked him down, but he was shoved, and the impact sent Naegi and Maizono to the floor, and Togami walked away towards the school gate and earned a lot of glaring eyes from other students who helped Naegi and Maizono, and as the limousine left, Kirigiri watches it leave, as she had a bad feeling that something is indeed off and she intends to get to the bottom of this, seeing that Togami's actions were not only uncalled for, but it was definitely out of character for him.

**-x-**

Inside the limousine, the chauffeur is driving, and before leaving the academy,he noted a lot of students glaring at the young master, and he is somewhat worried that the Scion would make enemies and asks Togami how his day at Hope's Peak Academy went, in which Togami said that it was bittersweet, saying that the Academy is good, but it was full of students with undeserved talents, and said that once he graduates, he will make the students grovel before him and make their lives miserable, which made the chauffeur shocked.

"Sir...you can't mean that..."

"I do..."

"But..."

"Shut up."

"Sir?"

"Shut up and drive me home...or I'll fire you right here..."

"..."

"Good."

The chauffeur opted not to say anything more as he drives the limousine as they head back to the Togami mansion, and he secretly stared at Togami, mentally sensing that something has changed him, from a respectable heir to a rich kid-like bully, but then he had no choice but nit to reprimand hi fearing that doing so might cause him to lose his job and continues to drive away.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there's no action yet, it brought some suspense, and finally, Togami appeared.

However, the Togami that appeared here becomes a bully, and riled the Class of 78, and this would cause a conflict among them...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story gets underway as the Class of 78 begins to get into a tension as Togami continues to antagonize them, and this would cause them to gang up on him, but a few of them decided to investigate him to see what is wrong with him...

See you in in 9 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	63. The Impostor Scion

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Byakuya spend his time at Hope's Peak Academy, which all he did was rile up a lot of academy students, which included his classmates, and Naegi and Maizono were not spared from his mocking, but this in turn earn he suspicion of Kirigiri, and she now hatches a plan to find out once and for all if Togami is really him or not, and this means she would REQUIRE THE HELP FROM SOMEONE...so read on and enjoy!

* * *

About 15 minutes after Togami left the academy, mist of the students went home, but Ishimaru, who witnessed how Togami bullied both Naegi and Maizono, gathered the remaining classmates, as some went home already, and the scene shifts at the classroom where Ishimaru managed to summon some of his classmates, which included:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mondo Ohwada

Ishimaru then led the discussion and the topic is about Togami himself, in which they noted that after a four-week absence, he showed up and his physical appearance was not the only thing changed, but also his mental appearance, as he not only looked down on others, but also mocked them in harsh fashion, and Asahina was the first to get a taste of Togami's arrogance, but also Ohgami, then Ohwada, and just minutes ago, Naegi and Maizono, and everyone shared in agreement that Togami has become a bully, and maybe even more than that.

"Has anyone experienced what Togami-kun did to us?"

"Yeah...he insulted us...anyone who got in his way!"

"Me too...he insulted me...then insulted Sakura-chan!"

"I do not know what has gotten inside Togami's mind...but he has changed since coming back after a four-week absence..."

"Not only that...he even insulted Naegi-kun and Maizono-chan...he really is full of himself..."

"I sure want to beat him up..."

"Calm yourself, Ohwada...we are here to discuss the matter..."

"..."

Kirigiri was listening the whole time and got an idea on what to do, and she suggested that each of them pay Togami a visit and see what he is like at his place and see if his demeanor is due to the atmosphere at his home, and then once they gather enough info, they will hold another meeting, which the others agreed on, though Naegi appeared hesitant as he wondered why Kirigiri suggested that. After that the meeting ended and they all went home, but as soon as everyone left, Kirigiri went straight to the principal's office as she wanted to ask her dad something.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 63: _****_Sagi-shi no Matsuei_**

The scene shifts to the Togami mansion where the limousine arrived, and soon Togami entered the mansion and is greeted by his servants and he greeted them in return, and went straight to his room to change, as the servants went to work, the chauffeur approached Aloysius and spoke to him about what he saw earlier at Hope's Peak Academy, and this alarmed the butler as he know that Togami is not capable of that and is never the type who would provoke a fight, but the chauffeur stated what he saw and said it is he truth.

"Really?"

"Yes, Aloysius...he even shoved his own classmate..."

"Goodness...what has happened to the young master..."

"I think his father is to be blamed for this..."

"I suppose..."

"What should we do now?"

"Well...we can't let the young master do as he pleases..."

"But still..."

Their discussion was halted when Togami came down and the two men stood to attention, and he passed by them as he went to the dining hall, and the two men decided to take their discussion elsewhere as they do not want to arouse suspicion, and left, and Togami is waiting at the dining table where his cook prepared the food, and began to eat greedily, and the maids were seen staring at him in disgust, slowly believing that his demeanor may have been a result from his BRAINWASHING from his father.

"Ew..."

"How disgusting..."

"He eats like a pig..."

"What has happened to him..."

"Perhaps his father's nagging made him like this..."

"I feel sorry for the young master..."

"Me too..."

"..."

Togami then ordered the maids to bring him another tray of food, which they obliged, and there they saw him eat up, which made the maids feel more disgusted at what they are seeing, and one of them mentally hoped that he gets choked for his greed, but after that, Togami finished his food and went to his room, and as the servants went to work, the scene shifts to the chauffeur's room where he and Aloysius are talking, and the are debating on whether Byakuya has changed or not, as Aloysius is still in disbelief at what he was told, but the chauffeur said that the young master has indeed become a different person of stature, which Aloysius is still not convinced.

"...that's what I think..."

"I'm still not convinced..."

"But Aloysius..you saw what he has become..."

"I have a feeling that something is not right..."

"However..."

"We need to observe the young master even more before we judge him..."

"Well..."

"..."

However, the maid came and knocked on the door, telling them that dinner is served, and the two men decided to end their debate and continue it tomorrow, as they still have a lot to talk about, and hoped that they get a sign that would make the young master see the error of his ways.

**-x-**

In the days that followed, Togami continued his arrogant ways at Hope's Peak Academy, riling every student that came in his way, and even his classmates were not spared, and there Togami caused a tension inside the classroom of Class 78 when he accused Maizono of dubsmashing instead of singing for real, and this angered her as she slapped him on the face, but Togami is unfazed and told her to lose her body fats or she wouldn't be as attractive as a call girl, and Naegi is angered by what he heard and grabbed Togami by his collar, angrily reprimanding him for his comments, which he remained unfazed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Me?"

"WHY ARE YOU INSULTING YOUR CLASSMATES?! YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT!"

"I just woke up...realizing that I have been sinking onto your level..."

"What...?"

"You are trash...a skinny trash...and maizono...she's just a singing prostitute..."

"Why you...!"

"Now get off me..."

Togami just smirked and did a sumo shove which sends Naegj crashing against the chairs, and both Ohwada and Oghami stood up and are ready to confront their classmate, but he simply rebuked them saying that they are not worthy of his time and has no interest in GOONS, and Ohwada is ready to maul him but Ohgami restrained him whispering that they might get detention if they started a fight, and the Biker was forced to back down and instead helps Naegi up.

The other classmates could only glare at Togami, seeing that he has gone too far and deserved a beating from Ohwada, as they could no longer tolerate his behavior, but then a teacher came and everyone snapped to attention as classes are about to start, and as the day went on, Togami has earned more disdain from other academy students and they wished that they would get a piece of Togami just to teach him a lesson in humility. By then he bell rang, and tne school day ended well without incident, and Togami boarded his limousine and leaves for home.

**-x-**

In the next few days, Togami went to his company for a meeting, and surprisingly, he managed to close several lucrative deals, some resulting in a company merger and this earned billions of Yen, and through unknown means, he forced rival companies to sell their shares and assets to the Togami Enterprises, resulting in the rival companies' workers jumping ships to Togami's, further expanding the family's financial empire. Many of the former rival company president developed a deep disdain and resentment towards Togami and are desiring revenge, and soon a meeting ensued and the former company presidents held a secret meeting on what they should be doing.

"Welcome, gentlemen...we all have something in common..."

"We need to do something..."

"That Togami is driving us to bankruptcy!"

"We can't afford to lose our company!"

"Gentlemen...calm down...we will see that it will not happen...all we need is to discuss this and..."

"I'm worried about my money..."

"...and my payroll..."

"And not only that...huh?"

However, someone barged in, and it was teenage girl dressed like a soldier, and that person turns out to be Mukuro Ikusaba, and she is armed with high-powered ammunition, and as the former exec stood up and demanded what she wants, she simply opened fire and shoots down the former rival company presidents and made sure that they are dead, and after confirming it, she simply walked away as if nothing happened and boarded a van and the van left as if nothing happened.

Another few days have passed, some of Togami's classmates attempted to pay Togami a visit, such as Ishimaru and Ohwada, and when the guard asks Togami by phone whether to let the two visitors in, Togami responded by having the guard dogs released, and the guard reluctantly did so, and thankfully the gate was closed and the dogs could not get out, but this startled the two classmates and are forced to leave as per Ishimaru's request as he did not want to bend the rules even though Ohwada is ready to bend them.

"Ohwada-kun...we should go..."

"Are you sure?"

"We could be sued for trespassing...and we can't risk getting attacked by these dogs..."

"I can handle them..."

"No...we come again when things calm down..."

"Are you sure, Ishimaru...?"

"Yes..."

"Fine..."

**-x-**

A few days later, Asahina and Ohgami dropped by outside the Togami mansion and asks the guard to tell Togami that his classmates are here to visit him, when the guard asks Togami by phone, he was told to release the hounds, which the servant reluctantly did so, and the hounds came running towards the gate, trying to jump over it but failed. Asahina jumped back in shock and fear while Ohgami goes on a defensive stance and asks the guard why are they doing this, which the guard apologizes, saying that he us only following orders from Togami.

"What are you trying to do?You could have hurt someone!"

"Sorry...the young master ordered me to do this..."

"What is he thinking?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sakura-chan...we better go..."

"Are you sure, Asahina...?"

"Yeah..."

"I see..."

Seeing that visiting Togami would be useless, the two girls opted to leave, and as the girls left, the hounds were sent back to their cages, and minutes later, Togami is seen leaving the mansion by limousine, and later Aloysius is standing outside the mansion watching the skies and is in an emotional disarray after learning what happened, wondering if Togami's father is to be blamed for this, but then Kirigiri showed up and talked to Aloysius after showing her detective badge, asking him a few questions about Togami himself.

"You asking me about the young master?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to ask?"

"About what has he been doing before his disappearance and upon his return..."

"Well...you see..."

"I see...can you give me a tour inside your mansion so I could find cl;ues regarding Togami-kun's behavior?"

"Very well...follow me..."

"Thank you..."

Upon hearing this, Kirigiri asks Aloysius to give him a tour at Togami's mansion, in which he reluctantly did as he felt that she could hold the key in finding out what caused Togami's change in attitude, and upon entering the mansion, Kirigiri is met by the patriarch and he asks Aloysius on why he let an outsider in without permission and there he told the patriarch that Kirigiri is a detective and she may help in finding out why Byakuya acted out of line, and soon he learned that she is among the famous family of detectives, he had no choice but to enlist her aid in finding out why his son acted so defiant and overly arrogant, and gives her a tour on his son's bedroom, and there she looked around and saw a plate where Togami's discarded fried chicken leg is, and she placed it in a plastic bag and then took one of Togami's spare eyeglasses, and the patriarch wondered what she would do with those, in which she says she might know of a PSYCHIC that could help her in this case.

"What? A "psychic"...?"

"Yes..."

"What a baloney!"

"Sir, I..."

"You are wasting my time!"

"Mr. Togami...would you please calm down and..."

"This is enough! Aloysius...show her out!"

"Y-yes, sir..."

Believing that he is just wasting his time, he told Aloysius to escort her out of the mansion, but Kirigiri then asks him to check on their bank accounts just in case as she claimed that there is a possibility that the Togami right now may not be him, yet this only agitated the patriarch and told Aloysius to send her away, which the butler reluctantly did, and he showed her out of the mansion, and before leaving, Kirigiri was told by Aloysius that he apologized for his master's behavior which she accepted and she gave him a calling card, telling him to call her in case of emergencies, which he nodded, and she leaves the area and is heading home.

**-x-**

Later in the day, Kirigiri dropped by at Naegi's house and went to his bedroom, where Naegi had just entered after taking a bath, and when he asks her why the sudden visit, she opened his closet where the RED SUIT is there, which Naegi whined as he guessed that she is here to ask him a FAVOR and he asks her why, and there she told him that she had a talk with Togami's dad and his butler about Togami's supposed ISOLATION, his demeanor and how he turn away his classmates using guard dogs as threats, and she suspected that the Togami right now may be an impostor, which Naegi is surprised but slowly sees the logic.

"Really, Kirigiri-san?"

"That's not the only thing that made me suspect..."

"What else?"

"His build...he can't be obese in just four weeks...and his appetite van't be THAT monstrous...if not gluttonous..."

"You do have a point..."

"And since time may be of essence...I'll be needing your help..."

"You can't be..."

"I am..."

Kirigiri then instructed Naegi to put on the red suit, and he reluctantly hid behind the closet door, removing his towel, and began putting on the red suit and cape, and by then she gets a call from Aloysius, and when she answered it Aloysius told Kirigiri that the Togami family is facing a financial crisis, as all their credit cards and bank accounts have been diverted to another unknown account, and the young master has not returned or answered their calls, and the patriarch took the phone and spoke to Kirigiri, acknowledging that she was right all along that his son is not his son at all, as he believed that he gained access to the Togami fortune and assigned it to someone else.

"You were right...the person is probably not my son at all...!"

"Are you certain, Mr. Togami?"

"Yes...I am certain! Pleased...you got to..."

"Calm down...and listen..."

"Okay..."

"Here are my instructions..."

"...okay..."

"Good..."

Kirigiri then told the Togami patriarch to be on standby as she is going to get to work and she will contact him of any developments, and after turning it off, she gave Naegi the remains of the fried chicken leg and Togami's spare eyeglasses and told him to try getting some VIBES in order to get answers, telling him that she had a feeling that the Togami who antagonized them is probably an impostor as she revealed that she had her eye on him the moment he resurfaced at a obese teen and after hearing her dad telling her about Togami's alibi about isolating himself in a month, and Naegj understood and he took the items and concentrated, and after 80 seconds, he gets a holographic image where the obese Togami had entered a safehouse, holding several credit cards and passbooks and a huge bag where it was revealed to be cash money, and then another holographic image shows that in a room another Togami is shown, tied up and gagged, and he is SLIM, and Naegi realized that there are TWO Togami's, a slim one and a fat one, and he told Kirgiri about it.

"I see..."

"Kirigiri-san...I also found the location..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you better go ahead...I'll call the police and Mr. Togami..."

"Okay...I'll try to stall them and..."

"Make sure Togami-kun..the real Togami-kun...does not see you in that get-up..."

"Uh...yeah..."

He then told Kirigiri that he got the location of the safehouse, she told Naegi to get there and stall the culprits in order to allow police to get there, and he sighed as he ran out of the door and jumped, flying in the air, and he is still having difficulty in steering himself while airborne, and she sighed seeing that it would take sometime before Naegi could fully control his flight, so she boarded her car and head to the location of the safehouse that Naegi SAW.

**-x-**

About 10 minutes later, the scene shifts to the safehouse, where Togami is talking with several goons, and there he ripped something off from his face, revealing that he is simply wearing a mask and it turns out that he is an obese impostor, and soon the mastermind appeared, who is revealed to be one of Togami's exiled siblings, and he is the one who coached the impostor on how to act like the real Togami and how to blend in with society. Having gained access to the Togami fortune, the exiled sibling now has enough money to cover the expenses of his hired goons and to move out to another country to spend his life with riches, and there the impostor asks what would they do with the REAL Togami, in which he says that they should kill him so that his family will be forced to find another heir, and before they are about to make their move, Naegi arrived, landing through the ceiling and crashes on the floor, and everyone got spooked at seeing Naegi in costume.

"What the...?"

"An intruder!"

"A kid...?"

"What's with that get-up?"

"I know! It's the guy from the manga!"

"Eh? You mean Captain Gonzo?"

"Yeah!"

"No way!"

The exiled sibling refuses to believe what he saw and ordered the goons to maul him, and the goons did so, but Naegi easily overpowered them and knocks them out, then the obese impostor tries to use his mass to overpower Naegi, but backfired as Naegi punches the impostor on the face and sends him crashing to the room where the real Togami is and gets knocked out, leaving the mastermind by himself, and by then Kirigiri arrived and the mastermind took out a gun and opened fire, which Naegi uses his body to deflect the bullets, and then grabbed the mastermind and threw him towards the next room, and gets knocked out.

As Kirigiri frees the real Togami, police sirens can be heard, and Naegi panicked and ran to the room where his two classmates are, and ran through the window and jumped before flying to the air, and Togami saw it, yet failed to see his face, and that was a BIG shock for him as he saw the SUPER GUY up close and Kirigiri tries to rose him from his shock, while pretending that she did not see naegi in the red suit, sighing that Naegi did something stupid.

"Togami-kun..."

"You...you saw that...right?"

"What?"

"There was a guy in a red suit! He ran...he jumped..and he fly!"

"I did not see anything..."

"But I did!"

"I think you're in shock..."

"I know what I saw!"

Police arrived and started to round up the suspects, and found the unmasked impostor knocked out, and they soon called for a forklift to carry the massive suspect out of the safehouse while Togami is taken to an ambulance to have him check by doctors to see if he suffered anything, and Kirigiri is being commended for the deed, unaware that Naegi is the one who saved the day.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy where she told her classmates a well-explained ALIBI about how she cracked the case and exposed the impostor, and, her classmates, save for Naegi, were surprised that they were fooled by an impostor and news spread to the academy about the impostor and the real Togami rescued, and everything went back to normal at the Togami mansion, in which they learned that the Togami family regained their fortune and the exiled Togami sibling jailed while most of his goons were sent to the mental hospital after claiming to have SEEN CAPTAIN GONZO, and by then Togami arrived at class and his classmates greeted him which Togami barely acknowledge their concerns.

"It's Togami!"

"Welcome back!"

"Hmph."

"Whoa...he's as snobbish as before..."

"So...how does it feel to be a free man again..."

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up."

By then Yamada brought out the latest issue of the CAPTAIN GONZO manga and showed it to Togami, and this time Togami showed a pathological fear towards the manga and shouted at Yamada to keep it away from him, much to the bemusement of the rest, while Kirigiri secretly chided Naegi for running through the room and said he is lucky Togami failed to identify him which Naegi said it couldn't be helped given the arrival of the police and the scene ended as Yamada chases Togami through the hallway holding the CAPTAIN GONZO manga, scaring Togami out of his sits and Togami shouted at Yamada to knock it off.

**-x-**

Later that night...

The scene shifts at a park, where someone is standing in the middle of the park, and the scene showed a teenager wearing a business attire while sporting a long hair, which turns out to be Izuru Kamikura, and he is staring menacingly at the skies, as if he is wondering why he was "created", until a group of muggers approached him and declared a robbery.

"Okay, jerk..give us your money..."

"All of it..."

"And we will let you go..."

"That's right!"

"..."

"Hey...are you deaf?"

"Give us your money!"

"Or we beat you up!"

By then, someone came passing by, and the robbers feared that a witness came up and attempt to beat him, but the person is shown to be Nagito Komaeda, wearing the super suit, and the robbers were baffled at the suit Nagito is wearing.

"What the heck...?"

"What's with that get-up?"

"A pajama-like clothes with a cape?"

"Who cares...let's kill him!"

"Ah...more guinea pigs...I sure am lucky..."

"What was that?"

"Want to die?"

"Get him!"

Nagito then used the suit's power, firing heat beams from his eyes and the robbers were incinerated on sight, and Izuru stared in disbelief, and demanded to know who he is and why he managed to do that, but Nagito just smiled and said that he should go home and go to sleep, and Nagito then jumped and flew in the air, and Izuru stared in disbelief at what he saw, and he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to Kirigiri, she was able to get Naegi to realize who the impostor is and went on to save the real Togami, but in the process Togami indirectly saw him in the suit and freaks out.

Izuru makes an appearance, and he just saw Nagito, in the super suit, and this chapter shows a rare moment where two of the DR 2 characters being together, and possibly foreshadowing the event that these two would join forces with Junko Enoshima's group in the future...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc is on the way...this time involving a biker gang, and this puts naegi in a bind...

See you in in 10 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	64. Prelude To Trouble

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc begins, and this time it indirectly focuses on Mondo Ohwada as he is the leader of his biker gang, but then another biker gang gets involved, and Naegi is unknowingly, and indirectly, getting in the crossfire and that's where things would get out of hand, so read on and see where this would lead to, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Tokyo City Jail.**

The scene shifts inside the prison where Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is currently incarcerated, and he is serving time at the juvenile department since he is under 18, yet he is deemed potentially dangerous to be placed at the social welfare department, and he has since been detained for over four months and up until now no one came to attempt to post bail and Fuyuhiko is pissed as he recalled how he got here in the first place, though it was more of a consolation that he did not ended up at the mental hospital as he chose not to say anything about Makoto Naegi wearing the red suit, as he witnessed his henchmen getting sent there after telling them about the "flying guy in a red suit", and the police deemed them as mentally unstable and the rest is history.

As Fuyuhiko is waiting to find an opportunity to make an escape, a guard came and approached Fuyuhiko, whispering to him to wait and said that he will get him out of here, and Fuyihiko smirked as he realized that someone has come to spring him out of jail, and he nodded as he tells the fake guard to let him know when he would set him free.

"So...someone sent you here to get me out?"

"Yeah...but you need to be a bit patient..."

"Fine..."

"For now I'll see if I could distract the guards so no one would notice me breaking you out..."

"Fine...let me know when..."

"Okay...but for now don't let anyone else know about this..."

"Tsk...fine."

"Good."

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 64: _****_Toraburu e no Pureryūdo_**

At a cemetery at the outskirts of Tokyo, a motorcycle gang came and there were about a dozen of them, and surprisingly, they seemed to behave well and other cemetery goers were slightly taken aback at their appearances, yet they were relieved to see that the gang came to the cemetery to pay a visit and not cause a ruckus like other gangs do, seeing that he leader of the gang, Mondo Ohwada, is carrying a bouquet of flowers and the gang are heading towards the farthest grave site and there Ohwada and his gang, the Crazy Diamond, arrived and his assistant, Takemichi Yukimaru, stood there as Ohwada placed the bouquet at the grave of his mother while the Crazy Diamond Gang members stood in silence as Ohwada paid respect.

After that, Yukimaru noticed that someone did not even place a bouquet of flowers at the grave and asks Ohwada if his brother have ever paid a visit, and Ohwada sadly answered the question, saying that his elder brother, Daiya never once paid a visit, knowing what kind of person he has become, and said that Daiya is the biggest disappointment in his life, which the other gang members seemingly understood what Ohwada said and meant.

"...yeah...Daiya is such a douche bag...he has no respect for our mom..."

"Sorry to hear that, boss..."

"That Daiya is an asshole..."

"I agree..."

"Glad he's not on our gang..."

"He's a coward..."

"A dirty idiot..."

"An embarrassment..."

Since before Ohwada was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, he and Daiya had a duel on who would lead the Crazy Diamond, which involved a race, and both were aggressive, but Daiya used cheating means and though won the race, the Crazy Diamond members saw it and refused to acknowledge him and instead voted Ohwada to be their leader, and though Daiya tried to persuade them but was rejected for his cowardice, and Daiya bitterly left, and eventually formed his own gang known as the **PSYCHO SAPPHIRE**, and the Crazy Diamond eventually learned that Daiya and his gang became infamous delinquents for causing trouble and mayhem to everyone they passed by.

After that, the Crazy Diamond Gang leaves the cemetery and Ohwada parted ways as he is heading home to prepare for tomorrow's class at Hope's Peak Academy.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where the Class of 78 had a special quiz on a subject, and it was Saturday, and the class attended and took the special quiz, which everyone answered it, and they were pleased that they aced it, and soon they were allowed to go home early and many left, and Naegi and Kirigiri were the only ones left, and there a teacher approached Naegi and asked him a favor, requesting that Naegi go to Mt. Fuji to deliver an item to someone, and due to his kind and generous nature, Naegi accepted without thinking, and as the teacher thanked him and left, Naegi glanced at the item where the address is attached, and by then he realized that he does not have enough money for transportation.

Naegi started to panic and is thinking of going home to ask money from his mom, and Kirigiri happened to saw the conversation, and she sighed and decided to talk to him, and she invited him to tag along with her as she is heading to Mt. Fuji to visit a friend, and seeing that he has nothing else to do, and realizing that he would get a free ride, he accepted, and he thanked her for the offer.

"Kirigiri-san...thanks..."

"It's fine..."

"Really...I owe you one..."

"Next time think first before you accept a request..."

"Uh...yeah..."

"Now then...let us go..."

"O-okay..."

"..."

By then Ohwada passed by and saw his two classmates and greeted them, asking them where they are going, in which she said she is going to Mt. Fuji to visit a friend, and Naegi is just tagging along, and there Ohwada smiled seeing how carefree his classmates are and Naegi asks what is Ohwada going to do, in which the Biker said he is going to hang out with his biker gang and he told his two classmates to be careful since he said that there are other gangsters who roam the streets everywhere in Japan, which Kirgiri nodded.

"...so be careful out there..."

"Thank you for the advice, Ohwada-san..."

"Sure...just make sure you avoid them so you could avoid trouble..."

"We'll keep that in mind..."

"Well...gotta go...my biker gang is waiting for me..."

"I see...take care of yourself..."

"You too...see ya."

"..."

After that the three classmates parted ways as Ohwada boarded his motorcycle and drives away to meet up with the Crazy Diamond Gang, while Kirigiri started the car as she and Naegi leaves the vicinity of Hope's Peak Academy, and the car is now entering the streets and the time now is 10:00, and things are peaceful at this time, and as they are at an intersection waiting for he green light to flash, Yasuhiro Hagakure passed by and asks Kirigiri if he could hitch a ride, in which she accepted after being told of his destination, and while cruising, Hagakure decided to give them a fortune reading free of charge, and told them what he SAW in his crystal ball much to Naegi's surprise.

"Eh? A trouble on the road...?"

"Yeah...and you two will have a hell of a problem...and it would last a whole day...I think..."

"Are you sure that's how you see it...?"

"Of course, Naegi-chi...my prediction is sure...30% accuracy..."

"I don't think that would happen..."

"Still...you got to be careful, Naegi-chi...and you too, Kirigiri-chi..."

"..."

"Hagakure..."

Kirigiri remained silent at this though she did note that it is a possibility that it might happen, after Hagakure's prediction said that within the day Kirigiri and Naegi would get into trouble which would last within the day and Naegi would take the bigger brunt of the trouble, and it would involve troublemakers in wheels, and by then Hagakure was dropped off upon reaching his destination, and as Hagakure left, Kirigiri and Naegi went to another direction as they are heading for Mt. Fuji to reach their destination, and Naegi wondered if Hagakure really meant about what his prediction says, which Kirigiri said that it is up to him whether to take Hagakure's fortune reading seriously or not.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Personally...I don't pay much attention to that..."

"Well..."

"You could have turn down Hagakure-san's offer earlier..."

"Um...he said it was free of charge..."

"Anyway, it's not my problem..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"..."

The car then entered a freeway and their journey begins, and Naegi began to relax and hoped that Hagakure's fortune would not happen as he wanted to relax and stay out of trouble, after spending the recent weeks aiding Kirigiri in taking down crooks and saved lives, such as Hagakure's mom, Byakuya Togami, and exposing the arsonist. He is looking forward to a peaceful day, not knowing what awaits him and Kirigiri ahead in the hours to come.

**-x-**

At a recording studio, Sayaka Maizono is with her idol band, as they are recording a new album and the five girls are enjoying their recording, though Maizono was mentally dismayed as she saw Naegi hitching a ride with Kirigiri earlier, though she knows that he and Kirigiri are just friends, yet her insecurity is slowly getting the better of her, but her mind was at ease when Naegi texted her and said he is just tagging along for a free ride saying he has an errand to run and nothing else, and so Maizono concentrated in doing the recording, and soon their recording finished and the producer said it was a good one, and by then another teenage musician came and she is also doing a recording, and there she began befriending Maizono, which they hit off because they resembled one another.

"Wow...are we twin sisters or what?"

"Now, now...we're not like that..."

"Yeah...since our music is different..."

"Are you really into that kind of music?"

"Of course...it rocks, baby!"

"Too bad...I'm an idol..."

"Fine with me...say...which section are you in? I'm in Class 77..."

"I'm in Class 78..."

The teenage girl who resembled Maizono is identified as **Ibuki Mioda**, and like Maizono, she is also a talented singer and studies at Hope's Peak Academy, where she is given the title of Super High School-level Light Music Club Member, though her type of music is into heavy metal, and soon both Maizono and Ibuki became fast friends and Maizono introduced Ibuki to her idol band, and they all became acquaintances, but minutes later they parted ways as Ibuki is going to do a recording and things went well for both parties.

**-x-**

A few hours later, the scene shifts to the freeway and there you can see the car entering the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, where Kirigiri and Naegi are inside the car, with Kirigiri driving and she remained stoic and emotionless, while Naegi is staring at the window, looking back at how he got the red suit five months ago, and so far he never got into any trouble, save for the time when he nearly caused a bus to fall to a ravine at Mt. Bandai and almost got caught by the police while running the streets wearing the red suit yet he was able to cover his tracks and no one recognized him.

He then recalled the time when he and Kirigiri went to Croatia to rescue Maizono, and there he remembered that he went to three cities there wearing the red suit, yet no one there managed to identify him, and he hoped that his trip at Mt. Fuji with Kirigiri would be trouble-free, and hoped that Hagakure's prediction would be wrong. There Kirigiri noticed his silence and asks him if there is something troubling him which he denies, saying he is just thinking of the fortune that Hagakure mentioned, which she said that she doubt that would happen.

"Really, Naegi-kun...you shouldn't dwell too much on that..."

"Sorry...can't help it..."

"Are you really interested in fortune readings?"

"No...not really..."

"Then stop thinking about that and think about the errand you are going to do once we arrive at Mt. Fuji...where I will drop you off and when I will pick you up..."

"Ah...okay..."

"..."

"..."

As the car has already entered the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, the vehicle continued to travel the freeway, passing by a few cars that are also traveling, and Naegi sees that the trip is going to be a peaceful one. However, a few minutes behind them, the scene shows that a group of bikers have entered the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, and they were driving recklessly which nearly caused other motorists to get into an accident, and the leader is leading the troops, and it is soon revealed that he is Daiya Ohwada, and he is leading the Psycho Sapphire, and they are looking for something to pass up the time as they felt bored today seeing that there is nothing for them to do.

Following Daiya are his fellow bikers and loyal members, identified only as **DJ**, **Wingo**, and **Hot Rod**, and the rest are minor biker members who were recruited by Daiya and there Wingo asks his leader what they should do next seeing that there is nothing around here that could entertain them, but Daiya said that they will soon find something that would ease their boredom and all they have to do is be a little patient, and they will soon get it.

"Really, boss...I'm bored..."

"Patience, Wingo...we find something fun to do..."

"Sigh..."

"Relax...we are here...and I'm sure we can do anything here...I promise..."

"Promise, boss...?"

"You have my word..."

"Okay!"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

Daiya then leads his biker gang and moves forward, and are heading to the direction where Kirigiri and Naegi are at the moment, and that means that Hagakure's fortune would come true, and that is where the next siuation would come in and Naegi is unaware that he is about get dragged into another trouble that is coming his way.

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, the scene shifts outside the city jail where Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu got out, dressed as a janitor and is being escorted by his henchman who is dressed as a cop, and the henchman managed to sneak Fuyuhiko out of the prison and covertly went around the alley where a getaway car is waiting, and as the two got in, Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes seeing that his younger sister, identified as **Natsumi**, is waiting for him, and she sarcastically greeted him.

"Welcome back, nii-sama..."

"Hmph..."

"Is that how you would thank me for getting you out of that jail?"

"Fine, thanks..."

"Let's go home...you need to unwind...and reorganize our crime network..."

"I know, I know..."

"And don't say anything about what you claim...about this GUY IN A RED SUIT and CAPE...it's preposterous..."

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!"

The getaway car then drives away as the siblings bicker, and it would be several minutes before guards would notice that Fuyuhiko is missing and they would scramble in a panic as their jobs are on the line should a prisoner manage to escape, not knowing that Fuyuhiko had already bolted out of the scene.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as this opens up the new story arc, and here you get to see the possible villains for this arc. A bit of difference here in which Ohwada's elder brother, Daiya, appeared to be a villain here as opposed to being a kind biker. Well, this is AU, so anything can happen.

Ibuki Mioda appears here as well, and both she and Maizono are becoming friends due to their passion in music even though they are different due to them being a heavy mental guitarist and the other being an idol.

Natsumi Kuzuryu appeared, and she just managed to get Fuyuhiko out of jail, so expect those two siblings to cause trouble for Naegi in the future...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri gets into trouble as Daiya and his biker gang are about to harass them. See how they would handle this situation...

See you in in 14 days or less...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	65. Encounter With The Biker Gang

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri are about to get into trouble, in which they are going to get into a chance encounter with the villains of this arc, in which things would get PHYSICAL, so expect some action and adventure here, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At a park, you can see Leon Kuwata is playing baseball with his fellow baseball players and they are having a good time, which he is pleased that he aced the long quiz earlier, and aside from baseball, he is due to go to a recording studio where his manager told him that he spoke with a music producer and said that Kuwata is due to do a duet with Ibuki Mioda and the song is a mixture of punk rock and heavy metal, and predicted that it woild sell a lot, and Kuwata hoped that things would go well.

By then Yasuhiro Hagakure passed by and the two classmates greeted each other and talked about how easy the quiz was, and there Hagakure decided to read Kuwata's fortune for free which Kuwata accepted, and there Hagakure predicted that his upcoming album would sell well and that he might have a hard time finding a date, but then Hagakure gets a random prediction and said that trouble is heading towards Naegi, which surprised Kuwata.

"Naegi getting into trouble?"

"That's what my crystal ball said..."

"Are you sure it's accurate...?"

"Of course!"

"I doubt it...I'm sure Naegi would get LUCKY..."

"You think so?"

"Of course...he's the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER...so he'll be fine, Hagakure..."

"Yeah...Naegi-chi will be okay..."

The two wondered what kind of trouble Naegi would encounter, and they hope it won't be a bad one and are pinning their hopes that good luck would come onto Naegi's way.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 65: _****_Baikāgyangu to no Sōgū_**

The scene shifts at Mt. Fuji, where the car continued to cruise, and Kirigiri is still driving and looking ahead while Naegi is staring at the window, having random thoughts and though part of him wished he put the red suit on, he isn't complaining as he did not want to feel hot wearing two set of clothes at the same time, yet he recalled the fortune that Hagakure mentioned earlier, and this made him think twice about whether he should have put the red suit on earlier or not, but he mentally insisted that things would go well peacefully.

"Yeah...the day is going to be peaceful..."

By then he asks Kirigiri how far their trip would take before they reach their destination in visiting her friend, in which she replied that it would take another hour before they reached her place, and he just nodded that their trip would be a little bit longer, and he went back to staring at the windows and she asks him if he is feeling bored by their trip which he denies, not wanting to upset her after accepting her offer to tag along with her just to rea hed his destination just to do an errand.

"I'm fine, Kirigiri-san..."

"Really, Naegi-kun?"

"Yeah, really."

"Are you still bothered by what Hagakure said earlier?"

"Sort of...but I'll be okay...no need to worry..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure...my GOOD LUCK will keep us safe..."

"I see..."

Hearing those words, Kirigiri nodded and resumed keeping her eye on the road and continued to drive, and a few minutes later, the Psycho Sapphire Gang eventually reached the car and passed by them, and Kirigiri cautiously went to the side of the road to allow the motorcycle gang to pass by them so as to avoid colliding with them, and she can sense that the gang appeared rowdy and considered them dangerous, and Naegi noticed them, and slowly realized that this is what Hagakure meant in his predictions, and now he realized it and regretted not putting on the red suit before hand.

"_Just my LUCK...! I should've put on the suit earlier...!_"

As the Psycho Sapphire Gang passed by the car, Snot Rod noticed the car's occupants and caught the sight of Kirgiri and got smitten, and he told Daiya about it, in which he asks him for permission to try and pull them over, even begging him, and Daiya decided to let him, and Snot Rod got his cue and jumped from the motorcycle and landed onto the car's hood, surprising Kirigiri and stepped on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt, and this sends Snot Rod falling off and hit the ground, landing on his butt, but thanks to his rather obese built, hr is quite unharmed.

Kirigiri gets off the car to see if Snot Rod is hurt, seeing what he did is reckless, but then he gets up, held her hands and proposes to her as the Psycho Sapphire Gang stopped and cheered on to their member, though their cheering turned into moans when she rebuked him and berated him for his reckless act, in which she told him to never do that again, which slightly hurt Snot Rod's feelings.

"Wha...?"

"Don't you pull another stunt like that again!"

"Are you...rejecting me...?"

"Yes."

"Wahhh! I was turned down!"

"Get lost."

"Waahhh!"

"..."

Wingo and DJ went to their friend's side and console him, and seeing that a tough-talking girl threatened his ego and manhood, Daiya confronted Kirigiri and had a staredown with her, glancing at her from head to toe, seeing her as someone beneath him and began looking down at her and said she shouldn't have hurt Snot Rod'sfeelings saying he has taken a liking to her, but Kirigiri rebuked Daiya and said she is not interested in someone who could endanger others and Daiya took it as a personal insult to his pride and manhood.

"You sure have the guts to talk to me like that..."

"So what about it..."

"Nobody talks to me like that..."

"Then you should start learning your manners..."

"Is that so...? Boys...grab her..."

"Okay, boss..."

"I got her!"

"I got the bitch!"

Taking their cue, four of Daiya's gang members went and held Kirigiri by her arms and legs, and Naegi gets out to try and help her, but two more came and held him as well, and that's where the tension commences as Daiya menacingly confronted Kirigiri, telling her that he hates women who talk back to men, asserting that women are weaker than men and that the women should be submissive to the men, which irked her seeing this as an insult to women and she calmly defied his advances.

"You are nothing but a chauvinist..."

"What was that?"

"You are not only a bully...but also a coward..."

"Why you..."

"Now let go of us and be on your way!"

"Boss..."

"She shot you down..."

"Boss...!"

DJ, Snot Rod, Wingo and the other bikers gasped at what she said, as they never encountered such a tough girl, and they felt that what she said was a blow to their manhoods and told their leader to show her who is the boss and not get intimidated by the likes of her, and Daiya agreed to his gang members' opinion and grabbed Kirigiri by her hair and asks them what he should do to her which the gang members gave their replies.

"SLAP HER!"

"KICK HER!"

"SHOW HER WHO'S THE BOSS!"

"TEACH HER A LESSON!"

"SHOW HER WHY SHE'S JUST A BITCH!"

"STRIP HER NAKED!"

"MAKE HER CRY UNCLE!"

"DO IT, BOSS!"

Hearing what his men suggested, Daiya is getting ready to slap her on the face, but changed his mind claiming that her face is so pretty that smacking her would ruin her beauty and instead he said he would give her a warning not to talk back at him again, so he released his hold on her hair and then he puts on a brass knuckle and punched her on her ribs, and she screamed in pain, and the two gang members released their hold on her as she sprawls on the ground, holding her rib cage which was swelling in pain, and Naegi tries to power his way out but the other gang members began stomping and beating him up, and there Daiya told his men that this is enough and said that they have other plans as he mentioned that they have business to attend at Route 2012, where they have a SCORE TO SETTLE WITH SOMEONE, and the Psycho Sapphire Gang members agreed to what their leader is suggesting, seeing this as more productive than bullying the two fallen teenagers.

"YEAH!"

"GOOD IDEA, BOSS!"

"BETTER THAN DOING THIS!"

"COUNT ME IN!"

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN!"

"LET'S GO, BOSS!"

"YAHOO!"

"WE'GONNA HAVE FUN!"

After that, the Psycho Sapphire Gang boarded their motorcycles and leaves the scene, and Naegi slowly gets up and went to Kirigiri's side, and he slowly opened the buttons of her blouse, blushing as he gets to see her HIDDEN ASSETS, but then checked her rib cage, where there is a swelling on its right side, and he realized that it is quite serious and feared that what Daiya did would cause a possible fracture so he gently helps her up and asks how is she feeling.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Uhh.,."

"Are you okay?"

"I...think...so..."

"Sorry..."

"Why...?"

"Had I known this would happen...I should have put on the suit earlier..."

"Don't...blame yourself..."

Although in pain, Kirigiri said that it is okay and told Naegi not to blame himself and instead she asks him to bring to her a map that is hidden inside the dashboard compartment of the car, and after getting it, he gave it to her and she looked at it, saying that there is a clinic that is quite far from their current position and they can go there to have her torso checked, and Naegi nodded in agreement and helps her walk towards the car but stopped as he asks her if she could drive in that condition, and she reluctantly said that he would have to take the wheels much to his surprise.

"Eh? You want me to drive?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"Sorry...but I'm in no condition to drive..."

"But...I never drove a car before..."

"It's okay..."

"But..."

"Trust me..."

Naegi told her that he has never taken a driving lesson before and feared that he might end up crashing the car, but she said that she will coach him and all he needs is to learn the pedal, the brakes, and the steering wheel and they are good to go, and a nervous Naegi reluctantly puts her on the front passenger seat and he went on to he driver's seat, and after being told on how to start the car and the rest, Naegi started to drive the car in a slow but cautious manner, and soon they are back on the road as she glanced at the map, willing herself to ignore the pain on her rib cage as they are heading towards the nearest clinic and hoped that they wouldn't encounter the Psycho Sapphire Gang again, as Naegi still hasn't put on the red suit which means they have no means to protect themselves and Naegi realized that Hagakure's fortune prediction came true, much to Kirigiri's reluctance.

"I can't believe it..."

"What is it, Naegi-kun...?"

"Hagakure's prediction came true..."

"You're right..."

"I should've taken his words seriously..."

"Don't blame yourself..."

"..."

"Just keep driving..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts inside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, where several person, mostly under-aged boys who are 13 to 15 years old, were doing some kind of slave labor, and there you can see the boys are doing some factory-like work, where they are making candies, but then you can see some narcotics being secretly inserted inside the candies before being placed in wrappers, and the boys appeared to be under control.

By then, a pretty woman, who appeared to be in her early 20's appeared, has lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat, and the boys appeared to be "begging" to have something from her.

"Please..."

"Want candy..."

"We want more..."

"Give me..candy..."

"Please..."

"I beg you..."

"I want..."

"...candy..."

The woman who appeared is revealed to be **Ruruka Ando**, and she used to be the Super High School-level Confectionary, but for some reason she was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Now, she has no other means of getting a job, and resorted to making narcotics-like candies which she intends to sell it to drug dealers would would want to make transactions with her.

Ruruka smiled as she "rewarded" the boys with her candies and requested that they make more candies, which the boys nodded obediently like hypnotized slaves.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kirigiri encountered the villains of this arc, and with Kirigiri badly hurt, it's up to Naegi to get help, provided that he does not crash the car...

Ruruka Ando makes an appearance, and based on what I saw in episode 8 of DR 3 Side Future, she is not only a mean girl, but also a potential antagonist, so having her show up here doing a villain's job fits her...so expect her to show up in future chapters in time to time...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri gets into bigger trouble as Daiya and his biker gang are about to confront them again. See how they would handle this situation...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	66. Taken Hostage

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri got into troubke as tbey were picked on by a rival biker gang which once had ties to Mondo Ohwada, and Kirigiri took he brunt and now they are entering a town just to get medical assistance, and soon they would learn that their troubles are just starting, and Naegi is forced to go into action. The action starts here so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At his house, Fuhito Kirigiri is sitting on his couch reading a newspaper, and he is glancing at the news to see if there is a case which he could lend his services to solve one, but hen he gets an uncomfortable feeling, and wondered wbat that feeling is just now, and felt that something may have happened to his granddaughter, and is considering calling her through cellphone, but decided not to as he might think that she would tell him not to worry, so he decided to resume what he is doing, hoping that his granddaughter would be okay, unaware that something bad DID happened to her.

"Kyoko...please be careful..."

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Acadeny, Jin Kirigiri at his office working on some documents, and he too sensed an uncomfortable feeling as he felt that something has happened, and there he glanced at a picture frame where the picture shows him carrting a young and smiling Kirigiri at a family affair, and wondered if this is the cause of the uncomfortable feeling, and is considering calling her but then the assistant principal came and brought with him several documents that Jin requested to bring.

"Principal Kirigiri..."

"Yes...?"

"Here are the documents..."

"Thanks..."

"We have a board meeting..."

"I see..."

"Let's go..."

"Okay..."

Jin and the assistant principal then leaves the office and attend a board meeting and Jin hoped that the feeling he felt is just a speculation, not knowing that his daughter had already encountered danger at Mt. Fuji, and the trouble is only beginning for her and Naegi.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 66: _****_Hitojichi ni Tora Remasu_**

At the highway of Mt. Fuji, the scene shows that the car is cruising in a cautious way as Naeginis driving the car and is being coached by Kirigiri, and since Naegi never had a driving lesson before, it was difficult for him to control the car in a highway and had to navigate himself and his friend while looking for a nearby town to find a clinic where there would be a doctor that could check on Kirigiri's condition after their encounter with the Psycho Sapphire Gang, and Kirigiri is fighting the pain on her ribcage while checking the map, which is quite difficult for her and he asks her if she is okay.

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Kirigiri-san...?"

"I'm...okay..."

"But..."

"Focus on...driving..."

"But..."

"Please..."

By then a passing tow truck happened to be at the scene where two men, an elderly one and the other in his 40's, and they saw the two teens and sensed that something is wrong so they tried to talk to them and asks if they need some assistance, in which Naegi took the chance to ask for their help seeing that they might know where a nearby clinic is. The two men are identified as **Mater** and **Filmore**, and there the two men are surprised to see that they encountered underaged teens.

"Wow...teenagers..."

"Need help, kids?"

"Yeah...do you know a nearby clinic...my friend is hurt a d we were mugged by biker gangsters and..."

"Whoa...she looked hurt...Mater..."

"Got this one...Filmore...you drive...I will lead the way..."

"Gotcha...kid...I'll do the driving...you assist the lady...

"Thanks..."

"No problem..."

Filmore then boarded the car and serve as the driver so Naegi can assist the injured Kirigiri, while Mater leads the car towards a town where there is a clinic, and Filmore asks what happened, in which Naegi answered him and Filmore said that he and Mater happened to know someone who can help her and said that right now its best that the two teens would stay out of the road for now as he had a feeling that the biker gang that the two teens encountered may be the same ones that they feared. After several minutes, they arrived at a clinic and the two adults assisted in taking Kirigiri inside, and once there, they are greeted by an elderly doctor who is running the clinic, and Mater told him how he and Filmore found the two teens.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"Those bastards are back...and they even attacked those kids..."

"Lucky we passed by and saw them..."

"You did the right thing...I'll take over from here...yountwo should get going..."

"You sure, doc?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

The doctor of the clinic is identified only as **Doc Hudson**, and there he called his assistant nurse and told her to take Kirgiri inside and told Naegi to wait here which Naegi did, and by then Mater and Filmore left and after several minutes Doc Hudson came out and spoke to Naegi, telling him that Kirigiri's injuries aren't serious and her ribcage is only bruised and said that she shouldn't strain herself and offered the two teens to stay over for the day, and Naegi told him about their encounter with the biker gang, and Doc Hudson became seriously concerned.

"Looks like you ran into some bad luck, kid..."

"Why?"

"You just ran into some bad gangsters..."

"Really..."

"Yes...you two are lucky you managed to get here...those bikerr gang normally leave their victims onntje road to die..."

"No way..."

"Yes...thise biker gang is the worst svum on the country..."

"..."

Doc Hudson told Naegi that the biker gang they encountered are the Psycho Sapphire Gang, and they were the biggest headache of Route 2016, in which they harassed many motorists and the townsfolk of this town, and the town's sheriff narrowly chased the biker gang away several months ago, but now that they are here, they are going to cause more trouble and now he will have to contact the sheriff to inform him that the Psycho Sapphire Gang are back and he would call an emergency meeting to have the townsfolk ready to defend themselves while calling the highway patrol team.

As Doc Hudson leaves the clinic and told the two teens to stay here, Naegi went to the recovery room where Kirigiri is sitting on the bed, slowly putting on her blouse and Naegi saw her ribs taped and bandaged and asks her if she is okay, but Kirigiri said she overheard what the doctor said and told Naegi that if what Doc Hudson said is true, then the highway patrol team would be too late to arrive deducing that the Psycho Sapphire woild get a head start in hiding, and once the highway patrol team leaves town, the biker gang would return and assault the town and may harm more people there she told Naegi to get ready and leave Mt. Fuji and get help.

"...that is what you should do now, Naegi-kun..."

"Eh? I can't leave you here!"

"I'll be fine..."

"You stay here...I will go find those bikers..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm going yo use IT."

"Naegi-kun..."

"You're hurt...please rest...leave this to me..."

Naegi made up his mind, and she sighed seeing that she couldn't persuade himmto get help and Naegi went outside to get the red suit and changed outfit while inside the car, then left the clinic and Kirigiri sneaked her way out of the clinic and boarded the car and drives off and went back to the scene where she arrived at the spot where she and Naegi first encountered the biker gang. About 20 minutes later, Naegi arrived, and he is dismayed to see her here but she told him to keep his radio open as she will look around to find clues, and there she saw motorcycle tire tracks and skid marks on the road, and they followed it until they saw the side of the freeway where the tire tracks are seen, and she guessed that the biker gang can be anywhere and she stopped the car and parked, where she is formulating a plan on where to find the biker gang's location and spring a surprise attack and disable them.

"But Kirigiri-san..."

"It is fine..."

"But..."

"Leave it to me..."

"Seriously..."

"Never underestimate a detective..."

"..."

"..."

**-x-**

While the two teens are planning ahead, the scene shifts to a nearby barn where the Psycho Sapphire Gang are there, having overtaken the place and made it their base, and there Daiya is still recalling on how Kirigiri stood up to him and couldn't get over the fact that a girl had the guts to face him, and he felt his manhood insulted, but then he had another reason why he is so riled up, and that is due to the sheriff managing to chase him and his gang out of Route 2016, and he swore revenge against the sheriff for the humiliation he got, and Wingo and DJ tried to console him and assured that they will get the last laugh against the sheriff.

"Don't feel bad, boss..."

"Yeah..."

"We'll get that stinking sheriff..."

"And we will help you!"

"That's right!"

"Just say the word!"

"And we will do it!"

"Yeah!"

Daiya is pleased by his men's words and his morale raised, but then noticed that Snot Rod is nowhere here, in which the others think that he strayed out on his own or maybe doing some recconaisance, and they are sure that he would be back with good news.

Back at the other scene, Snot Rod happened to pass by and saw the two teens, though he is eyeing Naegi seeing him wearing the red suit and cape, and he took out his I-Phone and began recording the scene as he believe that this would be a good source of info, but the next minute Snot Rod gasped as he saw Naegi running then jumped into the air and flew until he is out of sight, and this spooked him and hurriedly leaves the scene and minutes later he went back to the barn and showed to Daiya the footage he recorded, and Daiya is in a state of disbelief at what he saw.

"What the hell? How did that..."

"It's no joke, boss! I saw the kid fly like a bird!"

"You got to be kidding me..."

"I swear...it's no special effect that I saw..."

"Damn..."

"What are we going to do, boss...?"

"..."

"..."

Wingo, however, came up with a good idea, saying that perhaps the suit that Naegi is wearing is what made Naegi do those feats and suggested that they steal it, which Daiya finds it enticing and wondered how to pull it off, and Snot Rod said that they can use Kirigiri as a hostage and told him where she is, and Daiya hatches a plan on what to do next.

**-x-**

Back at the highway, Naegi landed at another side of the road and so far he hasn't found any sign of the Psycho Sapphire Gang, and moves to another location by jumping and flying, and after a minute he landed and still hasn't found anything and he then contacted Kirigiri through the radio and told her that he hasn't found any traces of the biker gang, and she offered some suggestions, in which he would tell her that it may not work for now.

"Sorry...I still have no control over the suit yet..."

"You should have used your free time to..."

"You know I can't...not in public or in front of my parents and neighbors...!"

"Then try concentrating..."

"If only if there is an object I could find..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...let's try...UUUNNNFFFF!"

Naegi told Kirgiri that he still hasn't gotten control over the holographic image and he can only get a VIBE if he is holding an object connected to the biker gang, but then the scene shiws that some of the members of the Psycho Sapphire Gang grabbed Kirgiri and Daiya took the radio and called Naegi, telling him to show up, in which Naegi is alarmed and concerned and shouted to Daiya not to lay a finger on her which Daiya mocked the teen.

"Want to save the bitch? Then come to papa..."

"Damn you!"

"Come on...I'm waiting..."

"If you hurt her again..."

"And what if I do...?"

"..."

"Better hurry up...I don't have time to waste..."

"..."

Naegi began to run towards the scene using the red suit's super speed, running through hill after hill, all he could think about is Kirigiri's safety and wondered how the biker gang know where Kirigiri is and he started to regret leaving her alone, and in a matter of minutes Naegi arrived, where the car is gone and Daiya and some of his men are there, and they are waiting for Naegi to arrive, and there he demanded to Daiya where Kirigiri is, which he mocked him and ordered his men to grab the teen, but Naegi slowly overpowered the goons and Wingo noticed that the suit is giving Naegi strength, which made Daiya attracted to such a power, and made his next move, in which he told his men to stop and told Naegi that he surrender, in which he refused.

"I won't!"

"You won't...?"

"Where is Kirigiri-san?!"

"Look here, pipsqueak...I'm in charge here...so I make the order here..."

"Let...her...go..."

"So...looks like I'll have to do this the hard way...

"What...?"

"Wingo..."

Seeing that Naegi is defiant, he radioed Wingo and told him to torture Kirigiri, and the scene shifts to another area where Kirigiri is handcuffed and Snot Rod, who is quite the muscle of the gang, trapped her in a bearhug and squeezes her, particularly on her injured ribcage, and she screamed in pain, and there Naegi told Daiya to stop, and Daiya said he would if Naegi agree to his term, and Naegi is now trapped as he is forced to do the Psycho Saphhire Gang's bidding, and the Psycho Diamond Gang cheered in triumph as they now have a secret weapon in their hands as Daiya smirked wickedly as he has plans laid out for him and his biker gang.

**-x-**

At a warehouse somewhere in Tokyo, the scene shifts inside where it is shown that the warehouse is housing a lot of weapons, mostly bladed weapons, and they appeared to br stored, stocked and ready to be sold to any client who are willing to match the price, and the scene shifts further inside, where a young man, who appeared to be in his early 20's, and he appeared to be the one running the syndicate, and he is seen as a person a man with a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and is identified as **Sonosuke Izayoi**, and the scene shows that Sonosuke wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat. It is slowly revealed that Sonosuke used to be a student at Hope's Peak Academy a few years ago until an unspecified incident led to his expulsion, and now he has nothing else to do except use his talents to make a living, and now he uses his talents to run an illegal weapons sale.

By then one of his henchmen came and told him that there is a potential buyer who is interested in buying his weapons, which Sonosuke nodded and told his goon to have the prospect see him at once so that he can show him his items and secure a transaction so that he can sell his weapons.

"Bring him to me..."

"Anything else?"

"See if he is alone...and let me know if he's an undercover cop or not..."

"What if he is?"

"Leave it to me..."

"Okay..."

"Now hurry up..."

"You got it, boss..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kirigiri encountered the villains of this arc, and with Kirigiri badly hurt, it's up to Naegi to help, but an unexpected situation occurred and now Naegi is in the mercy of the Psycho Sapphire Gang...

another character from Danganronpa 3 appear...and he is Sonosuke...and here he is portrayed as a potential villain, so expect him to show up in future chapters from time to time...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri gets into bigger trouble as Daiya and his biker gang are about to do something to them given that Kirigiri is held hostage. See how they would handle this situation...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	67. Stolen Suit

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri are in a worst case situation wherein they are now in the hands, and in the mercy, of the Psycho Diamond Gang, with Kirigiri taken hostage and Naegi forced to do as Daiya Ohwada tells him to do, the two teenagers are now in a bad spot and they are going to find a way to get out of this sticky situation, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the clinic, still in Route 2016, Doc Hudson arrived after speaking with the Sheriff at an emergency meeting, he is greeted by his assistant nurse and there she told him that Naegi and Kirigiri left without telling her, and the doctor is dismayed, and worried, that the two teenagers have acted rashly, and brazen, that they ventured off to the road, knowing that the troublemakers are out there and they might do something bad to the teens, unaware that Naegi and Kirigiri were already in the biker gang's hands and that Daiya would do something bad to them.

"Those kids...!"

"Doctor..."

"I told them not to...and now..."

"Should we...?"

"We can't...there is nothing we can do..."

"But we can't just..."

"We have a job here...and we can't just abandon it...those kids must realize what they got themselves into..."

"..."

Doc Hudson went to his office and sat on his chair, wondering what the two teens are thinking and why did they leave knowing that Kirigiri is not cleared to leave and drive and why Naegi let her, and all he can do is wait, and pray, that the two teens are alright and unharmed.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 67: Nusuma Reta Sūtsu__  
_**

The scene shifts to the barn where Kirigiri is placed there, becoming the Psycho Sapphire's hostage and prisoner, and she is still tied up and she struggled to break free but is unsuccessful, and she looked around to see if she could find something that would help her in this situation, and so far there are no items she could use as there are only hays inside the barn and he looked around further to see if she could find any objects she could use to help her.

By then the door opened and there she saw Naegi being shoved inside, and he is only clad in his briefs, and her eyes widened as she realized what just happened and Naegi asks how she is doing, and in turn she asks him what happened ans why did the Psycho Sapphire took the red suit from him and why did Naegi agreed to let them have it, and a sullen Naegi said he had no other choice but to give it to them or else she would suffer more harm in their hands, hence he had no choice even if he were to resist them and find where she is.

"But still..."

"I'm sorry, Kirigiri-san..."

"..."

"I really had no choice..."

"It's fine..."

"But..."

"..."

"..."

Kirigiri sighed, seeing that she is partly to blame for the situation she and Naegi are in, yet she remained calm and thinks of a way, in which Naegi's optimism kicked in saying that the suit won't work on other people which she agreed, and then gets an idea and she turns around and told Naegi to try use his fingers to try untying her, which he figured out what she means, and he went closer to her, then turns around, which they are facing back to back, and Naegi attempts to untie the ropes that were tied behind her wrists.

**-x-**

At a house near the barn, the two owners, an elderly husband and wife identified only as **Ramone** and **Flo**, were locked inside an attic, while Daiya and his men are waiting, in which they are pleased that they now have the means to get revenge on the sheriff who humiliated him and his gang, and they are celebrating in their first victory when DJ, the skinniest member of the biker gang, came out and is wearing the red suit, which the other gang members were amused to see him in costume, yet they are excited to see what powers the suit possesses, hoping something good would happen.

"Hey, boss...how do I look?"

"Not too shabby..."

"You sure looked cool, DJ!"

"You need a pair of horns and a trident, DJ..."

"You idiot! I'm not a devil!"

"Looks like we got a super guy in our gang, boss!"

"So, boss...what do we do?"

"Hmm...okay...DJ..."

Daiya decided to give the suit a test and called Snot Rod to punch DJ, and Snot Rod punched DJ on his gut, and to everyone's surprises, DJ collided against the wall, clutching his stomach and is wheezing in pain, and Daiya was baffled on why DJ was knocked down when he is supposed to be invincible when wearing the suit. He then told DJ to try lifting the couch, which DJ did, and to Daiya's dismay, DJ couldn't lift it, and Snot Rod suggested that DJ try flying, which Daiya agrees and told DJ what to do next.

"You mean you want me to fly, boss?"

"You heard me..."

"Yay!"

"And let's hope this works..."

"I'm gonna fly...me the bird!"

"Come on, DJ!"

"Show us what you got!"

"Yeah!"

Nodding, DJ went outside followed by the Psycho Sapphire Gang and they all watched as DJ began running and jumped, but instead of flying, he fell face-first to the ground, and the biker gang's morale is starting to drop, and Daiya is getting impatient and wondered if there is something wrong, and decided to take one of their hostages and try to get information on how the suit works, and ordered Wingo to bring Kirgiri to him at once, which Wingo nodded

Inside the barn, Naegi tried means to untie her but is unsuccessful, and both realized that the biker gang tied him and Kirigiri real good, and he apologized, which she said it is okay and told him to remain calm, and by then Wingo came and grabbed Kirigiri, taking her by force, and Naegi tries to stop him but is kicked back and Wingo told her that the boss wants a word with her at once, which she figured out what Daiya wants with her.

"You won't get anything from me..."

"We will..."

"..."

"And the boss will make you sorry if you don't cooperate with us..."

"Coming from a pig like you..."

"Heh...I sure want to DO you...but boss wants you...

"..."

"And you will give us what we want..."

A minute later, Kirigiri was taken to Daiya and there Daiya demanded to Kirigiri how to activate the suit's powers, and she glanced at DJ, seeing him wearing the red suit, and got an idea on how to disrupt Daiya's plan, even if there is a slight chance to shift the tide to her favor, and she claimed to Daiya that there is a trick to the suit and suggested that DJ go over the roof of the barn, which is quite high, saying he needs to jump from a higher area in order to fly, and Daiya foolishly took the bait and ordered DJ to go over the rooftop of the barn and wait for his next instruction.

"I'm on the roof of the barn, boss!"

"Good!"

"What do I do now, boss?"

"You wait!"

"Wait for now?"

"Just wait for my go-signal...then I'll tell you when to fly!"

"Okay, boss!"

"Good!"

Once DJ is at the barn's rooftop, Kirigiri told Daiya that DJ should press the buckle of the belt three times, and he would be able to fly, and Daiya told DJ to do it just as Kirigiri said, which DJ pressed the belt buckle three times, then jumps, but the bike gang member instead fell straight to the ground, and Daiya is concerned as he told Wingo to check on DJ and as Wingo checked on him, he asks DJ how he is doing, and DJ moaned and told him what he is feeling right now.

"DJ...are you okay?"

"Ow...ow..."

"What happened?"

"My...arm..."

"Huh?"

"I think...I broke my arm..."

"No way...!"

"H-help me..."

Wingo then approached Daiya and told him that DJ broke his left forearm, and this is certainly bad news for the Psycho Sapphire Gang, and he told his other men to patch up DJ, and then turns his attention towards Kirigiri and asks why the suit isn't working, in which she claims that it would take a week before the wearer would be able to tap on the suit's power, and Daiya is livid that he is unable to use the suit's power, and demanded an answer on why Naegi was able to use it which she said Naegi used the suit with practice for a week and gradually worked.

"You serious?!"

"Yes."

"Bullshit!"

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"You did not ask...you only ask me how the guy would fly...and I answered that question you asked..."

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT...YOU DAMN PURPLE-HAIRED BITCH!"

"..."

Daiya screamed in frustration as he felt he had been fooled, and punched Kirigiri on her injured ribs, and she fell down in pain, and he told Snot Rod to bring Naegi, thinking he might know how the suit works and hoped he would get a straight answer. At the barn, Naegi saw Snot Rod threw Kirigiri on the floor and she is grimacing in pain, and Naegi demanded what they did to her, but Snot Rod said that the boss wants a word with him, and though Naegi refuses and tries to resist, he was unable to as Snot Rod dragged him out of the barn and was brought to Daiya, and there Daiya menacingly asks Naegi how the suit works or else Kirigiri gets beaten up.

"So it was you...!"

"Yeah, so what? She tricked me..."

"You pig!"

"You better answer my questions, kid...or else I'm gonna break her ribs and even her legs...and my boys will do the job for me..."

"Don't you touch her!"

"Then tell me how that suit works...or I will tell the boys to rip off her hair until her scalp bleeds..."

"...fine..."

"Okay, now spit it, kid!"

Realizing what they did to her, and unwilling to see his friend suffer any longer, he reluctantly told Daiya that the suit works only on him and no one else, and Daiya stared in disbelief at what he just heard, and wanted to know why the suit works only at Naegi, in which Naegi said he don't know why as the suit was only given to him, and that is all he knows, and Daiya is beginning to lose patience as he don't know what to do, but then Wingo whispered to Daiya as he got an idea on what to do, after hearing Naegi's explanations.

"Boss..."

"What?"

"I think the kid is telling the truth..."

"So what...everything is useless now..."

"No its not...if what he said is true...then maybe he can be of use to us..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, really..."

"Hmm..."

Daiya smirked wickedly at Wingo's suggestion and smirked at Naegi, and Naegi stared nervously as he guessed that the Psycho Sapphire leader has bad intentions for him and wondered what he intend to do to him, hoping that it does not involve Kirigiri.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kirigiri are taken prisoner, and though Kirigiri initially succeeded in at least weakening one of the gang members, she paid quite a price, and now Daiya now knows that only Naegi can use the red suit's power, he appeared to have an idea, and now naegi is in the mercy of the Psycho Sapphire Gang...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri gets into bigger trouble as Daiya and his biker gang are about to do something to them given that Kirigiri is held hostage. See how they would handle this situation...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	68. Forced In To Servitude

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the Psycho Sapphire Gang ties to use the red suit, but failed, and thoufh Kirigiri managed to weaken on of its members, the biker gang eventually realizes that only Naegi can use the suit, and thus the biker gang leader, based on his henchman's suggestion, has an idea on how to make use of the red suit, and Naegi gets unwillingly roped in, so find out what Daiya Ohwada has in store for Naegi, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At a dojo in Tokyo, Sakura Ohgami is visiting her lover, Kenichiro, and both are meditating at his dojo, and while they are meditating, Ohgami sensed something faint and had a vague feeling that someone she knows is suffering and tries to figure it out, but then Kenichiro asks her what is wrong, and Ohgami said that she sensed something vague and is unable to describe the feeling, but Kenichiro thinks she is just having too many thoughts and that she should unwind, which she thinks he is right and agrees to meditate more to clear her thoughts.

"You should not let things bother you, Sakura..."

"Yes...you are right..."

"Now then...let us meditate..."

"Very well..."

"Do not worry over unnecessary things...it willonly cause you discomfort..."

"Yes, of course..."

"Let us begin..."

"Very well..."

After that, Ohgami resumes meditating with Kenichiro, unaware that Naegi and Kirigiri are in a heap of trouble at Mt. Fuji and is seemingly oblivious to the situation the two teens are in at the moment.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 68: _****_Dorei Jōtai ni Kyōsei-teki ni__  
_**

Somewhere in Tokyo, the scene shifts to a snack bar where the Crazy Diamond Gang is hanging out and are enjoying a peaceful moment, eating and drinking, and the bartender is relieved to see that the biker gang is behaving well and not intimidating the other customers and there Ohwada is talking to his gang and told them how he aced the long quiz and answered them despite the odds stacked against him and came out unschated, which the others are amazed that Ohwada managed to stay cool despite the pressure.

"...and that's how I aced them..."

"Wow, boss..."

"You sure are cool..."

"That shows why you became our leader..."

"Yeah...not letting a piece of paper with some questions get the best of you..."

"You rock, boss!"

"Thanks, guys..."

"Hey, boss..."

However, their revelry was interrupted wben Takemichi Yukimaru came and had everyone assembled and there he told his fellow biker gang members that he received some intel about the Psycho Sapphire Gang, which Ohwada's mood slightly changed, and there Yukimaru told them that the intel he received says that the Psycho Sapphire Gang is spotted at Mt. Fuji, and the rest of Crazy Diamond were seemingly unpertubed, seeing that it is not their problem being that the Crazy Diamond Gang is here in Tokyo, and they could care less what would happen to Daiya if he would get arrested should he cause trouble there.

"Damn my brother..."

"Easy, boss..."

"Yeah...don't mind him..."

"He's not our problem..."

"If the cops get him...then he should get jailed..."

"I agree...that creep is an embarrassment to the biker gang..."

"Huh? Boss...?"

"What's wrong, boss?"

Suddenly, Ohwada stood up and the others saw the concerned look in their leader and Yukimaru asks him what is wrong, stating that the Psycho Sapphire Gang is far away, hence they wouldn't cause trouble here in Tokyo, and said that even though Daiya is still their leader's elder brother, he has disgraced his former biker gang and hence it is no longer the Crazy Diamond's concern, but Ohwada said there is something that made him concerned which Yukimaru asks.

"Geez, boss...he won't bother us..."

"That's not is, Yukimaru..."

"Huh?"

"I just remembered something..."

"Like what?"

"Two of my classmates..."

"From Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah...oh no...that means..."

Ohwada pointed out that his classmates, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, are at Mt. Fuji, and if their presence attracts Daiya and his gang, they would get in serious trouble since Daiya's gang members are notorious troublemakers and they would cause trouble to whoever arouse their curiosities and they would see if they find them intersting to cause trouble, and Naegi and Kirigiri are no exceptions, and when Yukimaru asks what Ohwada is going to do, the Super High Scholl-level Biker responded by going to Mt. Fuji and try to find his classmates and see if they are alright, and after a minute of silence, Yukimaru and the others stood up and offered their support.

"We'll go with you, boss!"

"Count me in!"

"We got your back!"

"Yeah!"

"We're coming with you!"

"And we mean it!"

"Then it's settled, boss!"

"Let's go to Mt. Fuji, boss!"

Yukimaru and the others volunteered to accompany Ohwada to go to Mt. Fuji to go there and find his two classmates, and are aready to face the Psycho Sapphire Gang should they try and provoke Ohwada and/or try to bring harm to Naegi and Kirigiri, and Ohwada is touched by his comrades' support and urged them to get moving, and they leave tbe bar, boarded their motorcycles a d are now leaving the vicinity of Tokyo, ans they soon occupy the streets as they head for the highway to head for Mt. Fuji to check on Naegi and Kirigiri, as well as to keep Daiya and his gang in check.

-x-

At Mt. Fuji, the scene shifts at the streets of Route 2016, where the Sheriff is patrolling along with his assistant after getting word that a biker gang is prowling the streets and he instructed his assistant to call the highway patrol group for assistance, however, the scene shifts to the other area, where Daiya and his biker gang have cornered the assistant and intimidated him to help the biker gang in taking over tbe town, and the assistant, who is a coward at heart, agreed to help the Psycho Sapphire if they don't harm him, which Daiya accepted.

"So...will you do it?"

"O-okay...just don't hurt me..."

"Good..."

"..."

"Now call the sheriff and have him come here..."

"Okay...done..."

"Good...now you stay put...got it?"

"..."

The assistant then reluctantly called the sheriff and tricked him to to head for the meeting hall along with the mayor and other town officials for an emergency meeting claiming that the biker gang have not yet been spotted, and he sheriff heeded, unaware that his cowardly assistant HAS SOLD him and the town officials and that he assistant did not call for help. After several minutes, the sheriff, and other town officials are assembled and are awaiting for the assistant's word, but then other members of the Psycho Sapphire stormed the place, and their numbers overwhelmed the officials and disarmed the sheriff after he was taken by surprise, and there the biker gang quickly locked the sheriff at his own precinct while the others were taken hostage.

At the highway, the scene shows that Daiya is giving Naegi some instructions, in which Naegi is wearing the red suit, but he is unable to rebel against him due to Kirigiri being taken hostage and at Daiya's word, she would be shot to death and Naegi is in a spot and he is forced to do Daiya's bidding, and right now Daiya instructs Naegi to hijack a passing truck that is loaded with GOODIES, which Naegi realizes that he is being used to do a highway robbery and tries to talk his way out.

"...and that is what you are gonna do..."

"I can't do that!"

"You refuse?"

"I won't do it!"

"Then you can ssy bye-bye to that beautiful bitch..."

"Wait...!"

"Then do as I say..."

"..."

However, Daiya was able to keep Naegi in line by reminding him that Kirigiri is their hostage, and if Naegi attempts to disobey him or try to get help, he will give DJ the word to shoot her down, and Naegi will be the loser, and told the Luckster that as long as he do as he is told, no harm would come to Kirigiri, and Naegi clenched his fists seeing that he is in a bind, and before he could think of a way to find Kirigiri and rescue her, Daiya spotted a passing RV van and there he told Naegi to try stopping the van using the suit's power, and Naegi gets a holographic image which shows that the occupants were a husband and wife, and a 1-year old toddler, and there Naegi told Daiya about it and pleaded to let it go, in which he got in to an argument with Daiya.

"Are you disobeying me?!"

"They're just a family of three! There is nothing valuable there!"

"Who cares?!"

"I care!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Please let them be!"

"You ought to know I give the orders here, kid!"

"But...!"

Daiya insisted that Naegi go after the RV van, but Naegi begged to let him target another vehicle, but Snot Rod came and threw a gas tank, at the incoming vehicle and there the van came to a screeching stop, but the front portion got stuck on the gas tank, and there Snot Rod took out a gun and fired, causing the tank to explode and so is the van, causing it to burst in to flames, and the occupants were screaming for help, and when Naegi attempts to help them, Daiya told him to stay put, claiming it is punishment for disobeying him, and as Naegi is about to rebel, Daiya took out his radio and told DJ to torture Kirigiri, and there the radio sound shows that DJ beating Kirigiri's injured ribs, causing her to moan and scream in pain, and this forces Naegi to stay in line.

"So, you got my drift, kid?"

"Damn you!"

"So you better stop misbehaving and do as I tell you to..."

"..."

"Good boy..."

"..."

"Stop glaring at me or else I'll have the bit h get beaten up some more..."

"..."

Naegi is glaring at the malevolent biker leader as the RV van burned and the occupants were charred to death, and there a passing trailer truck is seen passing and there Daiya told Naegi to stop the truck so his biker gang would get there, and an angry Naegi told Daiya that he won't let him or his gang kill another innocent life, in which Daiya said that it all depends on whether Naegi would cooperate or not, saying it would be Naegi's loss and not Daiya's, and told him to do it if he doesn't want to see another UNNECESSARY death.

"Better do as I say, kid..."

"..."

"Or another dead body would pile up..."

"You pig...!"

"Of course it'll be on you..."

"Damn you..."

"Come on...we don't have all day...unless you want me to kill that bitch..."

"..."

Left with no choice, Naegi was forced to cooperate as tne truck went past him, and he ran off using the suit's super speed and there he got in front of the truck and is forced to use the suit's super powers to make the truck stop by pushing the truck's front portion until it stopped, and there he went to the driver's side, where the driver is revealed to be a woman, and she is bewildered at seeing who stopped her truck, and is about to draw her gun when Naegi talked to her, explaining the situation they are in right now.

"You serious?"

"Yes, ma'am...your life is in danger...someone just died...and I can't risk another..."

"You're lying..."

"Look at the mirror..."

"..."

"Just surrender for now...then I'll find a way to alert the cops..."

"..."

"Please, ma'am..."

Seeing the biker gang arriving through the truck's side mirror, the female driver took Naegi' word and chose to obey him for now and not resist as the biker gang arrived and there Daiya had the female driver taken prisoner and ordered Naegi to open the truck's compartment, which he reluctantly did, and there the Psycho Sapphire Gang hit the jackpot, seeing tbe goods and they unloaded it while Naegi watched helplessly as he had to think of a way to get to Kirigiri and free her safely so he can take down the biker gang without worrying a hostage.

Daiya then told his men to get the goods while telling Naegi that this is just the beginning and warned him not to try anything or else Kirigiri gets it, in which he tries to rebut but he is held back as Daiya is holding the radio and threatens to have DJ torture Kirigiri again, and the Luckster is forced into obedience and Daiya taunted him that no one can stop tne Psycho Sapphire Gang.

"You are my personal slave...so you do as I tell you..."

"You damn pig!"

"Is that so? DJ...beat up the girl..."

"Stop!"

"Then stop complaining and get to work!"

"..."

"And don't even think of getting away..."

"..."

-x-

At outerspace, Cherubi is alarmed at seeing that Naegi is being RESTRAINED and RESTRICTED to being a DOG, using the red suit to do criminal acts, but Ophani reasoned that Naegi is forced to do those things against his will, saying that Kirigiri is being held hostage, but Cherubi is not taking chances and is ready to make a move, suggesting that he would take back the red suit and Ophani advises him from doing something rash and brazen, sparking an argument between the two aliens.

"Do not stop me!"

"Cherubi...be rational!"

"We cannot wait and see the situation worsen!"

"But the earth boy is..."

"His carelessness led to this!"

"Then we should help him!"

"That boy is a failure!"

"Cherubi!"

By then, Seraphi spoke and calmed his two fellow aliens and told them to be ready, as he is observing the scene, and if the situation doesn't change, they will then intervene and see how to quell the situation Naegi is in.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kirigiri are taken prisoner, and though Kirigiri initially succeeded in at least weakening one of the gang members, she paid quite a price, and now Daiya now knows that only Naegi can use the red suit's power, he appeared to have an idea, and now naegi is in the mercy of the Psycho Sapphire Gang, and it shows as Daiya is forcing Naegi to do bad stuffs, much to Naegi's torment...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion to this arc, as Naegi finds an opening that would put a stop to the biker gang...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	69. Unexpected Help

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc reacbes its climax, and you get to see how Naegi and Kirigiri wouls try to get themselves out of this sticky situation and how to stop the Psycho Sapphire Gang from causing trouble, and this would mean the action will commence from hereon, so sit back and read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the highway where Mondo Ohwada is leading the Crazy Diamond Gang and they are heading towards Mt. Fuji, having left the vicinity of Tokyo and have gathered enough bikers to aid them, and the gang members were more than willing to help Ohwada in helping his two classmates as they have heard about the bad reputation of Daiya and knew he is causing trouble wherever he goes, and there Yukimaru asks Ohwada what would they do once they arrive at the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, and there Ohwada told Yukimaru on what to do.

"We split up...then contact each other through our cellphones..."

"Okay...then...?"

"Don't let them see you...just text me if you see any of them messing with Naegi and Kirigiri..."

"That's all...?"

"For now..."

"Okay...we get it..."

"Tell the others about it..."

"You gotmit, boss..."

Yukimaru nodded, and passes the message to the rest of the Crazy Diamond members, in which the other bikers nodded in agreement and they rode their motorcycles and speeds up as they intend to get to their destination as soon as possible knowing that Ohwada is worried about his two classmates and they are sure that Daiya and his biker gang are up to no good.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 69: _****_Yosō-gai no Herupu_****_  
_**

At outerspace,the three aliens are having a meeting, convening on what steps they are to take to address the matter concerning Makoto Naegi, seeing that the Luckster is forced to use the red suit to commit certain criminal acts such as hijacking a truck, and while Cherubi sees this as an act of malice and suggested that they take back the red suit claiming that Naegi is not making any effort to fight back his tormentors but Ophani said that Naegi's action are out of coercion due to his friend being used as a hostage and Naegi is unable to find a way to get Kirigiri out of the line of fire that would enable him to take down the biker gang, and Seraphi listens on at the arguments of his fellow aliens.

"I say we take the suit back..."

"Cherubi...do not act so rashly..."

"That boy is shirking..."

"He is in a bind as of the moment..."

"That is no excuse..."

"I implore you to calm down..."

"We wasted time long enough! I say we...

"Huh?"

By then the scene shows that Naegi is forced by Daiya to cause various forms of vandalism at the town at Route 2016, and though no one is around, Naegi is still risking exposure of the red suit and they can see the torment of the boy being forced to do something against his will, yet this didn't change Cherubi's opinion ans suggested that they take back the red suit but Ophani opposes this and suggested thst they find another way to help Naegi, which again sparked an argument between the two alien beings which forced Seraphi to step in and quell the tension.

"Ophani...Cherubi...calm yourselves..."

"Seraphi..."

"How can we calm ourselves when that Earth boy is..."

"Then allow me to act on that matter..."

"Seriously?"

"Seraphi...you can't be..."

"Ophani...listen to my instructions..."

"..."

Seraphi then instructed Ophani to find the source of what makes Naegi forced to commit these acts and show it to him so that he can make an assessment on the situation, and once he finds out, then he can make a decision on what to do next, while instructing Cherubi to continue monitoring the scene at Route 2016 and update him on the situation every 30 minutes, in which Cherubi obliges, curious on what Seraphi has in mind, and hoped it would help matters and not worsening it.

-x-

At Route 2016, the scene shows that the sheriff and other town officials are locked in the sheriff's own precinct, and Daiya is seen tormenting them where it shows that Daiya had previously caused trouble to the town and now he is getting revenge for the humiliation he got and he is stating that this is payback for what he got from the sheriff, and the sheriff realized that his assistant sold him and the town to Daiya and his biker gang due to his cowardice, and vowed that he'll see to it that Daiya and his gang will be sent to prison which Daiya taunted he sheriff.

"Hah! Dream on, loser!"

"I swear...whrn I get out of here..."

"Too bad you got locked up...and my boys will rule the town..."

"You won't get away with this, you scum!"

"I just did..."

"Damn you!"

"Ha-ha..."

"..."

As the sheriff and the town mayor glared at Daiya, Snot Rod and Wingo arrived and are escorting the female truck driver, and put her behind bars after forcing her to give up the rest of the truck's cargo to the biker gang, and thus they made a lot of money, and as the sheriff checked on her, seeing that she is unharmed, the female truck driver had the look of worry on her face after telling the sheriff that the biker gang members were beating Naegi up, and by then the biker gang members showed up, dragging Naegi by his hair, clad only in his brief, as he was stripped of the red suit, and his upper torso was swelling with bruises and his nose and lips, as well as the side of his temples, were busted open and dripping with blood, and they threw him inside the cell where the female truck driver and the town mayor checked on him and the sheriff angrily shouted at Daiya for mauling an innocent boy which Daiya replied as punishment for defying him.

"You sick bastard! Why did you beat up this boy?!"

"That's what he get for trying to defy me..."

"You did not have to do that!"

"I'm the ruler now...and I can do whatever I want..."

"You're gonna pay for this...you hear me!"

"Ooohhh...I'm scared..."

"Come back here!"

"Bye-bye..."

Daiya then took his leave as he and his biker gang are going to ransack the establishments and have fun, and the sheriff checked on Naegi, who is unconscious as the female truck driver and the mayor try to wake him up, and the sheriff wished that there is someone who can help them in their time of need and to put a stop to the Psycho Sapphire Gang.

-x-

At the barn, the scene shows that DJ is keeping an eye on Kirigiri, and he is giving her a lustful eye as he is attempting to peek under her skirt, which she shut her legs close, while glaring at him while staying alert as she is finding the right moment to try and knock him down so that she could find a way to break free from her bind and help Naegi, but DJ approched her and pushed her to the ground and pins her down as he is attempting to molest her while he has the chance, taunting her as well.

"Uunnff...!"

"Looks like my lucky day..."

"..."

"Thanks to you...my arm is busted..."

"..."

"But at least I get to take your virginity away...and no one is gonna stop me..."

"..."

"Now then...I'm gonna take off your panties and put my BIRD into your..."

By then, two locals, a male and a female, showed up, sneaking behind a distracted DJ and smacked him on the head with the shovel which knocked him out, and then they untie Kirigiri and she realized that the two persons who helped her were the friends she intend to visit, and they are identifed as Ramone and Flo, who own a restaurant bar at town, and the two are relieved to see that Kirigiri is alright, and a brief flashback scene shows that Ophani teleported at the house near the barn and secretly freed the two while stealthily told them to help Kirigiri at the barn, which led to Ramone and Flo to head there and found Kirigiri.

"Kyoko!"

"Looks like we got here on time..."

"I am glad to see that you two are okay..."

"I guess lady luck helped us..."

"Yeah...and we were told that someone needs help...must be our guardian angel..."

"I suppose...okay...I have to go..."

"Hold it...let's check first if that pervert hurt you..."

"It won't take a while, Kyoko..."

Ramone and Flo checked on Kirigiri, seeing that her injuries weren't serious, but then she instructed the two to tie up DJ and then grabbed his keys as she boarded a parked motorcycle in which Flo asks her what she is going to do, and Kirigiri said she is going to help a friend but Flo told her she needs to rest and call for help but Kirigiri replied that with the town officals taken prisoners, she and the locals are on their own, and yet she said she knows someone WHO can save the town and stop the biker gang and their leader, much to Flo's confusion.

"Wait...Kyoko...!"

"Call for help...and tell them where they should head to..."

"How can you stop those bikers?"

"I have a friend who can pull it off..."

"But..."

"I have to go...see you later!"

"Wait...Kyoko...!"

"..."

Kirigiri then took her leave, riding the motorcycle as she left the barn and is heading for the city hall where she knows that Daiya and his biker gang are there, and chances are, he has the red suit and all she needed is the right chance, and moment, to take it from him and deliver it to Naegi, so that he can don it and use the suit to put a stop to tbe Psycho Sapphire Gang once and for all.

-x-

Several minutes later, Kirigiri arrived at the city hall, where Daiya and his men are roaming around the streets in their motorcycles, showing off while drinking beer as they are enjoying the fact that they have taken over the town and are having it to themselves, and told his biker gang to be merry as tomorrow they are going to the next town and ransack the place while having it to themselves which his men agreed as Daiya celebrated in getting his revenge at the sheriff who humiliated him in he past.

"Enjoy yourselves, boys!"

"You rock, boss!"

"We got the town to ourselves!"

"We can do what we want!"

"All to ourselves!"

"Glad you like it, boys!"

"Lets have more fun!"

"Good idea, boys!"

With Daiya distracted, Kirigiri glanced at him and saw the red suit at his motorcycle's compartment area, and so she puts on the helmet and casually approached him, and because she is wearing a helmet the other biker gang members think she is one of them, and there she succeded in stealthily taking the red suit and took off, and neither Daiya or the other bikers noticed it as they were too busy having fun, and there Kirigiri deduced that Naegi is somewhere around here and guessed that he was locked up, and deduced that the precinct is the good place to start finding him.

-x-

At the precinct, Naegi woke up after the sheriff gave him a smell of ammonia and the female truck driver used a small towel to wipe off the blood on his face, but the injured Naegi slowly stood up and told them he and Kirigiri became unwilling hostages and Daiya used Kirigiri as a hostage to force him to do Daiya's bidding, and apologized for the trouble he caused, but the sheriff and the mayor assured to him that he is not to blame and that finding a way to get out of here and call for help is what they need to do, and Naegi wished that he had the red suit with him to get themselves out of here, much to the sheriff's confusion and Naegi stopped his speech realizing what he just said.

"What? Suit?"

"Uh..."

"Are you okay, son?"

"Um...you see..."

"You need to rest...you sure have suffered a lot..."

"Well..."

"Sit down and..."

"Huh?"

By then Kirigiri spoke from the opposite side of the precinct wall, and there Naegi approached her and asks if she is okay and asks how she escaped, but Kirigiri told him to focus on getting out and stop Daiya and his gang and threw the red suit through the window of the cell, and as Naegi got it, he began putting it on, and both the mayor and sheriff sweat-dropped seeing Naegi wearing the red suit, red boots, white belt and black cape, wondering what that would do to help, and there Naegi went to the cell and bended the bars, allowing him and the others to escape, and there Kirigiri told thr sheriff to use the radio to call the highway patrol for help while she and the mayor try to get the other captives out, and the sheriff nodded as he went to the secret vault and gave her and the mayor some additional weapons to help them fight off the other bikers and Naegi began to wobble which Kirigiri asks what happened and the female truck driver explained to her what happened, and Kirigiri asks Naegi if he could still fight in that condition.

"Naegi-kun..."

"I'm okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah...I can manage..."

"...very well...do not strain yourself..."

"I'll be fine..."

"Just be careful..."

"I will..."

Naegi assured that he can handle it and he ran off before jumping and flying, and both the mayor and the female truck driver stared in amazement and they followed Kirigiri as they make their move to save the other hostages as the sheriff contacted the highway patrol to send help at Route 2016, and then joined Kirigiri in freeing the other hostages, and the scene shifts to the streets where Daiya finally noticed that the red suit is missing, and asks his men if they seen it which they said they did not notice anything and assured that with Naegi locked they are safe.

"Don't worry, boss!"

"The brat is locked..."

"He won't hurt us..."

"Are you sure, boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Yo!"

"Safe!"

"Hey look!"

By then Naegi arrived and Daiya was surprised to see him but remained cool as he took out his radio and called for DJ to have him torture Kirigiri so Naegi would submit, but there was no answer, and Naegi told Daiya that it is time for payback and clocked two of his biker gang members into submission and Daiya was slowly becoming worried now that he has no means to hold Naegi down and told his biker gang to get Naegi, and the biker gang went after Naegi, and they armed themselves with guns and clubs and attacked, but Naegi ran around and knocked them down effortlessly and the biker gang was neutralized, leaving Daiya alone and he boarded his motorcycle and speeds off, but Naegi went after him and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the ground and there the sheriff arrived, telling Naegi that Kirigiri and the others needed help and he will secure Daiya which Naegi nodded.

"Hey, kid!"

"Sheriff!"

"Your friend needs help in dealing with the other bikers!"

"But..."

"Leave him to me..."

"Okay...I'm on my way!"

"Okay...go..."

"..."

Naegi went off and head to the place where the other hostages are, while the sheriff handcuffed Daiya and ties up the rest of the unconscious biker gang members as he awaits the arrival of the highway patrol and hoped that Naegi saves the other hostages. Soon Naegi took down the remaining biker members and secured them and the town is saved, and Kirigiri told Naegi to remove the suit as the highway patrol would arrive soon and if they see him weaing the suit it would cause them to question Naegi, and Naegi did so and by then Doc Hudson arrived and checked on the two teens, gently reprimanded them for going out recklessly yet he is glad that they are fine and the trouble ended so he patched up Naegi's injuries as well as Kirigiri, and soon the highway patrol finally arrived.

-x-

Moments later, the biker gang are being loaded onto the van and there the head of the highway patrol told the sheriff and mayor that the Psycho Saphire Gang won't bother anyone anymore and with them behind bars, their troublemaking days are over, but Daiya was defiant to the end and assured that he will be back and make the sheriff pay for the humiliation he got, but then the Crazy Diamond Gang arrived and Ohwada saw Naegi and Kirigiri and went to them, asking if Daiya did something bad to them, and Naegi assured that he and Kirigiri are fine, but Ohwada did not believe him seeing the bandage on Naegi's head and Kirigir's taped ribs, and Ohwada glared at Daiya, who is now cringing in fear.

"You bastard...!"

"..."

"You sure have the guts beating up innocent people...!"

"Please...have mercy...I'm your elder brother after all...!"

"I disown you! The Crazy Diamond disowned you! You're an embarrassment! I'm gonna beat you up!"

"No, Mondo...please don't...!"

"Say your prayers, you asshole!"

"Help!"

As Ohwada is about to beat up his elder brother for what he did, the sheriff persuaded him to let it go as Daiya and his gang are goig to be locked up and they won't bother anyone again, and Kirigiri told Ohwada that it is okay, and he reluctantly ceased his actions but Daiya was still defiant as he told everyone that Naegi has a MAGICAL SUIT that lets him fly, but the highway patrol scoffed at it seeing this as an attempt to bribe them and Daiya was loaded into the van and the van leaves and Ohwada asks what his classmates are going to do, in which Doc Hudson said that Naegi and Kirigiri are spending the day in town for observation and Ohwada and his gang decided to leave seeing that things are okay here, and the Crazy Diamond Gang left, as Naegi stays in the clinic for further observation and Kirigiri stayed at Ramone and Flo's place.

Three days later, Naegi and Kirigiri left Route 2016 and are leaving the vicinity of Mt. Fuji as they head back to Tokyo, and Naegi is worried on how to tell his parents how he got the injuries and he couldn't possibly tell them he got beaten up by a biker gang and Kirigiri promises to come up with an alibi so as not make his parents less suspicious should they ask questions. As the two tens left, Mator, the sheriff and the female truck driver bid each other goodbye, but then a ray of light struck them, in which it turns out that the light came from the spaceship in which Cherubi used a ray to erase the three persons' memories about Naegi and the red suit so as to cover Naegi's tracks, and Seraphi agreed to this so as to prevent anyone else to find out about the red suit.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kirigiri finally put a stop to Daiya Ohwada and his gang...and that is it...though Crazy Diamond Gang showed up to led a bit of support...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next story arc comes in...which will have a bit of...SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS...which will put Naegi to the test...and test his limits...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	70. A Class Project

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Wow...its been 2 years since I first uploaded this fic...and I had no idea this fic is still running...and I want to thank you readers for the reviews and support...I really appreciated it and will continue to entertain you with the chapters I prepared...thank you...

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc is up, in which it will take a different approach. In the previous story arcs it shows Naegi taking on common criminals such as gangsters and low-level crooks, as well as those in the political outfits, which is somewhat common in everyday life, so now he story goes on a different approach as I am going to incorporate a SUPERNATURAL element in the plot, and this would put Naegi to the test, as the red suit is made through science, and you would get to see if the suit can assist him when he encounter something of the supernatural kind.

Second...in response to a review's question, I doubt that any characters from Danganronpa V3 would appear since the characters are from a different setting and not connected to Hope's Peak Academy, but then again...its possible that I might have them appear here even in a cameo appearance.

But if you want to see them, I have them in another Danganronpa fic titled "_**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**_", in which Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata are the main characters, and characters from Danganronpa V3 also appear here, some as main characters and others as villains. Feel free to check it out, and I promise you would like the story.

With all said and done, buckle up, get ready to be a bit scared, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Two months ago..._**

* * *

**A/n: this scene takes place during the Armour Of God story arc, chapters 43-50**

* * *

The scene shows that a wake took place in which a woman, around in her 50's, died, and after she was buried and laid to rest, the house was being deserted in which there were no relatives claiming the house, and since none of the deceased woman's relative attended her funeral, the IRS checked the woman's tax files, in which it shows that the mortgage of the house has not been paid and thus he house would be up for auction. A lawyer was assigned to the case and seeing that no relatives is going to shoulder the house, she and the bank decided to have the house torn down and a schedule to demolish it would be made soon.

* * *

_**Present time...**_

The scene shifts to Hope's Peak Academy, where the Class of 78 are at another classroom as they are currently doing a subject which is Home Economics, and they are assigned to do a cooking project in which the class is split into three members, and Naegi was LUCKY as his two teammates turn out to be Kirigiri and Maizono, and his classmates playfully chided Naegi for being lucky to have two beauties for partners much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, Naegi...you sure ate LUCKY!"

"Yeah...you got a pair of beauties!"

"Better choose the better one!"

"He's right...you can only have one..."

"So who is it gonna be?"

"Yeah...is it Kirigiri or Maizono?"

"Choose one already!"

"Guys...cut it out!"

By then the teacher in Home Economics announced that their assignments will be judged by next week and their grades would be decided according to how well their projects were made, and Togami is confident that he would get the highest mark despite the fact that his partners were Fukawa and Fujisaki, and the rest are looking forward to the coming days as they were confident that their cooking project would please their teacher.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 70: _****_Kurasu no Purojekuto_****_  
_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, a few days have passed and the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is there, and the students are getting ready for their presentation in which the groups are readying their projects as the Home Economics teacher arrived and told the students to get ready as they are heading for the Home Economics room where the students are due to prepare their presentations and the students are gearing up to make sure their projects would please the teacher and are confident that each group would get the highest score that would reflect their grades in their report cards.

"I sure can't wait..."

"Me too..."

"Our project will be the greatest..."

"Naegi-kun...our project would be a good one..."

"Yeah, Maizono-san...we worked hard and...huh? Kirigiri-san...?"

"..."

"Our project will rule the class...as I swear it in the name of the Togami family..."

"So prideful, Byakuya..."

"Um...we shouldn't expect too much..."

"I predict that we will get a passing grade..."

"Don't think that way, Hagakure!"

"She is right...have faith in our project..."

"Yamada-kun...milk tea, please..."

Several minutes later, the teacher called each group to prepare their projects, which involves cooking, and the following groups are shown, in which each group has three members, and the groups shown are as follows:

\- Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ohgami, Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Mondo Ohwada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata

\- Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada

In the case of Celestia and Yamada, due to the continued absence of Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the teacher allowed them to carry on as two members each, and the presentation began,and as the minutes passed, each of the group presented their projects, and most if them were impressive and were enough to please the teacher, and after 30 minutes the presentation ended and the teacher is pleased enough and gave the group high scores which the students are pleased at this and thanked the teacher, and as the teacher left, the Class of 78 went back to their classroom, and it was recess time, in which the students began talking about how well the Home Economics subject went, but the scene took a tension-type turn as Togami began bragging at how GOOD his project was but Ohwada took offense as he did not acknowledge Fukawa and Chihiro's teamwork, which Togami coldly brush off Ohwada's words as a hint of jealousy.

"So are you jealous of my success...?"

"What was that, you four-eyed freak?!"

"Then shut up and mind your own business..."

"Want me to beat you up?!"

"Shut up, you plankton..."

"THAT'S IT...I'M GONNA MASH YOUR FACE!"

"Ohwada-kun! Calm down!"

"Calm yourself, Ohwada..."

Naegi and Ohgami then went between the two and talked to them, persuading Ohwada and Togami not to argue, and the two other teens reluctantly obeyed, and by then the Special Educations teacher arrived as recess ended and there the students rise and bowed, and the teacher motions the students to sit down, and there he went to the point as he told them that he has an activity for the students to perform, in which he said that this would be a class activity as a whole and all of them would be participating and the activity would take place outside the academy, and the students seemed to like the idea as they assumed it would be a field trip.

"An activity outside...?"

"Sounds fun..."

"Yeah..."

"Must be a field trip..."

"I better get some snacks ready..."

"Naegi-kun...we're going on a date..."

"Calm down, Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Everyone, behave yourselves!"

"Shut up, prefect..."

"What was that, Togami-kun? You lack discipline!"

"Um...will you two please calm down..."

"Yamada...milk tea, please..."

"Um...we are out of milk tea right now..."

However, the teacher said that though it is quite a trip, he told them that the activity would take place not far from here and that the students are going to go to an abandoned house where they are to take any items that can be deemed sellable and have it sold to a pawn shop, and names Naegi and Kirigiri as representatives, and told the two that they are going to meet with the lawyer of the deceased owner of the house so as to explain to the lawyer about the class project, and the students were a bit disappointed that it wasn't quite the trip they were expecting, but nevertheless accepted as they wanted an activity outside the academy.

After 45 minutes the subject ended and the teacher left and after a few hours it was lunchtime and the students began taking their lunches and began talking about how to talk to the lawyer about getting permission to go inside the said house to take any items there.

"Do we would have to talk to the lawyer to get permission..."

"Looks like it..."

"Is it okay...?"

"I guess...all we need to do is ask permission...and that is all we need to do..."

"How boring...going inside an umanned house..."

"Don't be like that, Celes-chan..."

"Asahina's right...you should be thankful we get to do some activity outside school...and we were able to get one, right Kirigiri-chan?"

"..."

"Well...whatever...just this once I will participate in this activity...as long ad my father is not informed of this...he would surely forbid me to participate in this activity believing it would taint the Togami image..."

"Hmph...your dad is so selfish..."

"Ohwada-kun...simmer down..."

"Naegi-kun...lets pair up..."

"S-sure, Maizono-san..."

"Then its settled...!"

As the students reached a standstill on how to make the approach, Hagakure took out his crystal ball and attempts to do a prediction but his classmates told him to knock it off saying that it is not the right time for this, and Hagakure obliges, saying that maybe his fellow fortune teller would do it, saying that the said fellow fortune teller is a psychic, which the others refuted it saying that it has nothing to do with the upcoming outdoor activity.

"A psychic...?"

"Seriously?"

"You're just fooling around with us..."

"What a baloney..."

"Stop fooling us..."

"Yeah, psychics are not real..."

"A psychic...what a waste of time..."

"..."

Hagakure responded rather seriously at their rebuttal saying that his fellow shaman is really a psychic, and after several minutes lunchtime ended and the afternoon classes commences, and after a few hours school ended and it was dismissal time, and the others left, and Kirigiri approached Naegi and told him she has an important case to attend to and said that he'll have to talk to the deceased woman's lawyer to facilitate the means to allow the Class of 78 permission to enter the house, much to his surprise that he would go there alone.

"Eh?"

"Yes...you will have to negotiate alone..."

"But...Kirigiri-san..."

"Sorry...but I won't be participating on this..."

"But..."

"I have faith in you..."

"Seriously..."

"..."

Kirigiri apologized but said that certain things are out of her control and left, leaving Naegi alone and he sighed as he is forced to do the negotiation on his own, so he picked up the cellphone and dialed the contact number of the lawyer and began talking to the lawyer, who turns out to be a woman, and there they talked, but luck appeared to be on his side as the lawyer seemed to accept the proposition about letting a group of high school students go inside the house of her deceased client to repossess the house's certain items to have it sold to a pawn shop that is part of the class' special education subject, especially when she learned that the students are from the famed Hope's Peak Academy.

"...so that is why you approached me...?"

"Um...yes..."

"Well...I suppose it sounds okay with me..."

"Really...?"

"I guess...since the group that will do this is from the famous Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Then...?"

"Maybe..."

"..."

After a few negotiations, the lawyer accepted and told Naegi to meet her at the said house on Friday morning so as to give him a tour on the house so that Naegi would know and get familiar with the house and the rest is all set, and after the talk, they turn off their cellphones and Naegi couldn't believe that he managed to secure permission, and wondered if this is good luck, and he smiled as he leaves the academy and went home, feeling that things may turn out good once Friday arrives, which turns out to be tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, though there is no action yet, but this acts as a prologue and the next chapters will pick up the story...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi visits an abandoned house...where he would survey the place before he and his classmates would commence on their next activity, where he would unknowingly steps into UNKNOWN TERRITORY...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	71. The Mysterious House

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the Class of 78 are going to do an outdoor activity for the Special Educations subject, and Naegi and Kirgiri were tasked to represent the class, and this led to Naegi into talking with the deceased owner's lawyer and managed to win the negotiations, and this chapter will show you what lies at the house, and yoi'll be in a big surprise once you see it, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the Hagakure house, the scene shifts to the bedroom where Yasuhiro Hagakure is cleaning his crystal ball and is looking forward to going to the said house and find items which he would find value, then sell it off, as he thinks some would be highly valuable so that it would cost highly and that would help him raise money so he can earn a lot pay his debts, and after cleaning his crystal ball, he stared at it and see it was shining and smiled, but then his face went serious as he gets a READING, and after that he gets a bit scared and started to call his classmates to tell them what he predicted, but each of them turned him down as they did not believe him.

Hagakure then decided to call Naegi, and told him about what he saw in his crystal ball, and there Naegi sighed seeing that his classmate is getting the jitters and tries to calm him down saying there is a chance that the prediction would not come true since the said house is not haunted but Hagakure said that he believes that it is, which sparked a debate between the two classmates.

"You're overreacting, Hagakure..."

"No I'm not, Naegi-chi! I mean it...something bad is about to happen!"

"No its not..."

"But..."

"Hagakure...you should stop..."

"Please listen to me, Naegi-chi..."

"Just come tomorrow as planned...and I will prove that you are wrong...goodnight."

"Wait...!"

After that, Naegi said to Hagakure that he should come tomorrow at class and ince there he will prove that the said house is not haunted and puts down the phone, and he went to bed, and Hagakure was scared as a cat, as he is sure that he felt that something bad would happen and decided not to attend classes tomorrow to avoid going to that house.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 71: _****_Shinpi-tekina ie_**

_The next day..._

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is there, and they noted that Hagakure is seemingly absent, and while the others wondered what made him decide not to attend, some think that Hagakure was scared after being told that the house is said to be haunted, and Togami called Hagakure a FOOL and an IDIOT for believing in such a thing, but Ohwada took offense at this saying that Togami didn't have to insult Hagakure like that but Togami insisted at what he said, triggering an argument between the two.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! You did not have to do that!"

"I say what I want...and I say Hagakure is an idiot..."

"Don't insult him like that!"

"That is the truth..."

"Want me to beat you up...?"

"Just try it, plankton."

"That's it...I'll...!"

"That is enough, you two!"

Ohgami stood in between and told the two to calm down which the other two did so, and there Asahina noticed that Naegi is absent and Celes believes that he is also absent due to what Hagakure told him but Kirigiri responded by saying that he called her earlier and said that he is at the said house to talk with the lawyer to secure permission to let the class go to the house and negotiate what time the class would go there, and by then Ohgami noticed Asahina loking a bit worried about something and asks her what is wrong.

"Asahina..."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me..."

"Well...you see..."

"?"

"..."

Asahina said she is wondering that what if Hagakure said is true about the house may be haunted, but Ohgami assured to her that it is not and all, the class would do is take any items deemed to be sellable and then leave, in then would leave afterwards, and this calmed her down and by then a teacher arrived and classes commences, and the teacher noted that Hagakure and Naegi are absent.

-x-

The scene shifts at the abandoned house where Naegi and the lady lawyer are there, and the lawyer talked to Naegi and there she finally granted him permission to let him and his classmates go inside the house and take whatever they can as she told him that up until now no relative came to pick up the belongings and that the house is due to be demolished in three days and is now giving Naegi a tour which he noted that the said house is simple-looking and wondered why it had to be demolished, but decided not to question it as she gives him the low-down about the house and its deceased owner.

"Here it is..."

"Wow..."

"This is the house that is about to be demolished..."

"Looked simple..."

"Yes..."

"..."

"Now follow me..."

"Okay..."

The lawyer then showed Naegi around the place, including the second floor, and he noticed a wheelchair there in which the lawyer noted that the owner, identified only as Shiira, was wheelchair-bound and is abandoned by her relatives and she remained here until her death, and even refused to sell the house, and since her death it was learned that she never paid for the mortgage of the house nor paid her taxes, and thus leading to the forfeiture of the house, just yesterday a teacher from Hope's Peak Academy contacted her and asks her if she would let his students go inside the house and take any possession that is deemed sellable and will send a representative to facilitate the students, and this led her to meeting with Naegi.

"...and here we are..."

"Uh...yeah..."

"No need to be shy...since you are from Hope's Peak Academy...I know you are a good student..."

"Um...that's not..."

"You don't need to be humble, Naegi..."

"Okay."

"Now then..."

"Yes..."

The lawyer noted that Naegi is very down to earth and sees that there won't be any problems in letting him and his classmates go in the house since it is due to demolition and seeing that no living relatives made any claim, she decided to let the academy students take any item they choose, and there she told them that the best time that he and his classmates would take the items would be tonight as the wrecking crew would begin demolition in three days, thus the students won't be bugged by time constraints which Naegi agrees and the deal is set as she led Naegi to certain areas within the second floor, and then at the first floor where she showed him the fire place, which he finds it simple-looking.

"...and here..."

"Huh?"

"What is it...?"

"A fire place..?"

"Yes...but it hasn't been used for a long time..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shiira was wheelchair-bound and thus could not use the fire place..."

"Oh."

By then Naegi noticed a huge sliding door and asks the lawyer what is hidden there in which she says she doesn't know, and he decided to open it, and after a minute he opened it, where he sweat-dropped upon seeing that a brick wall is there, and nothing else, and seeing that she has given Naegi enough tour, she decided to take her leave, and Naegi decided to leave as well, but then noticed a vault near the wall and asks her if it is okay to try and open it, in which she says why not.

"Can I see the vault?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay..."

"Well...?"

"Unnff...its stuck..."

"Perhaps you should get your classmates to help you tonight..."

"Uunnfff...maybe..."

"..."

However, unknown to the two, the wheelchair that was placed on the second floor began to move on its own and went to the stairs, where Naegi and the lawyer are there, and the wheelchair began to move down the stairs and heading towards the two, and Naegi noticed it and grabbed the woman and moved out of the way, and there they narrowly evaded the oncoming wheelchair which collided against the wall, and the two are puzzled as to how the wheelchair came crashing down and nearly hit them.

"Oh my..."

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Yes, Naegi...thanks..."

"What...how...?"

"Goodness..."

"We better get going..."

"Right...but you better be careful...along with your classmates..."

"Okay..."

Naegi and the lawyer quickly leaves the house and there she told Naegi to be careful though she refused to believe that the wheelchair moved on its own and assumed that it was just coincidence, and Naegi is also baffled at what just happened yet he assumed that an open window on the second floor where a wind blew may have caused the wheelchair to slide down the stairs, and he decided to head back to Hope's Peak Academy to tell his classmates that they should head to the house tonight, and as Naegi left, he did not notice that Nagito Komaeda is lurking nearby, and he is smirking as he is expecting SOMETHING GOOD that would soon happen tonight, and then glances at the house as he sees that it hold a secret and he couldn't wait to observe what Naegi would do once danger presents itself.

"This should be interesting...I really am LUCKY..."

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi told his classmates about what went on earlier and said that the lawyer agreed to let them go to the house to take whatever items they can get and said that tonight would be the best time to do it so that they won't be bugged by time constraints as the house is due to demolition in three days, and the others were in agreement as they get to do some activities outside the academy and sees that tonight would be a good time to do this.

"Okay..."

"Finally...an outside activity..."

"Yeah...outside Hope's Peak..."

"Listen, everyone...this is a school activity...not a field trip!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Does it have milk tea...?"

"Are you ready for tonight, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes..."

"I can't believe I am doing a commoner's work..."

"Lighten up, Togami..."

"Hagakure is still not here...?"

"The chicken..."

"Not me..."

"..."

Kirigiri is silent as she sensed that something is bothering Naegi, and after the class agreed that they will meet up at around 20:00 tonight, she asks Naegi to go with her to the rooftop, and there she asks him what is bothering him as she can see right through him, and there Naegi told her about how the wheelchair moved on its own and almost hit him and the lawyer, and though she wanted to dismiss that comment, she is rather intrigued that no living relative has ever came and try to inherit the house, and she suggested that she and Naegi would go there ahead of time to see if there is something going on there or not just to be safe.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter though there is no action here other than a mysterious incident that happened inside the abandoned house, and the Class 78 is getting ready...and Naegi intends to check out the house...in his OWN way...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Kirigiri went to the abandoned house to do some investigation...where they would soon find out what lies in that house...and expect some horror-type moments to show up...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	72. Dimensional Passage

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which after two chapters, the suspense will now commence as Naegi and the gang are going to the house to RANSACK whatever items they could pick, and Naegi is due to a BIG SURPRISE the moment he snoops around to something...STRANGE, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Several hours later, the time now is 18:45, and the scene shifts outside the abandoned house, where Nagito Komaeda is hiding within the a distance, and he is wearing the super suit that he got from Mt. Bandai, and he has somewhat mastered most of the suit's powers, and through the suit he is able to sense something from the house but for some reason, he chose to remain mum on the issue as he is expecting something good to happen, and he is waiting for someone to arrive at the house, and he patiently waited for Naegi to arrive.

"_I sure can't wait to see my underclassman arrive...and see what he would do the moment he steps inside that house..._"

-x-

At the Hagakure house, Yasuhuro Hagakure was eating dinner and his mom arrived after attending work, and there she noted that her son missed school today and is seemingly determined to stay put at home and there she joins him at dinner and both began to dine and during dinner she asks him how the day is and asks him why he skipped classes today and he seemed hesitant to tell her, but she gently prodded him to tell her what is bothering him, and he reluctantly told her the reason why he skipped classes and why he did not want to go out tonight.

"...and that is my reason, mom..."

"Geez..."

"Huh?"

"You still believe in ghosts, Yasuhiro?"

"But mom..."

"Grow a spine and get over your fear of ghosts..."

"But...mom...I can't...!"

"Oh dear..."

Hiroko sighed, seeing that her son is still believing in such things such as ghosts, and told him that he has to face his fears and that way he has nothing to be afraid of, though Hagakure was still hesitant to admit that his mom is right, but he decided to try and follow her advice and tries to cope with his fear of ghosts and the supernatural stuffs like the occult, and when things settled, he will apologize to his classmates for not participating in the Special Educations activity and hoped that they wouldn't take it personally on him being scared due to the fortune he predicted.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 72: _****_Sanjigen no Tsūro_**

At the abandoned house, the time now is 19:00, and the scene shows that Naegi and Kirigiri arrived ahead of time, as the agreement with their appointed time of meeting with their classmates is supposed to be 20:00, and Kirigiri is wearing her casual attire, while Naegi is wearing only a trench coat, and as he stepped on the stairs, his right foot went through it as the step broke, showing that the wooden step was already decayed, and Kirigiri helped him up and noted that maybe she should have went here earlier as she felt that something is odd at the house after hearing how the wheelchair moved on its own.

"Maybe I should have accompanied you earlier..."

"Really?"

"Yes...I find it strange after you told me that the wheelchair went down from the stairs on its own..."

"Well...maybe the window was left open and the wind pushed it..."

"That is what motivated me to ask you to comer with me and check this house ahead of our scheduled meeting with our classmates...I want to check this place out. How can you say the window is left open when the front door was locked for nearly several months and there is no way a burglar could climb up at the second floor..."

"Um..."

"I will check the house and judge it with m y own eyes."

"Kirigiri-san..."

Naegi said that he thinks it is coincidence but she felt that it needs a thorough investigation which is why she suggested that they check out the house ahead of the appointed time so as to see if it is safe for their classmates to be here, and as they entered the house, she noted that the place has indeed been abandoned, where the interior of the house is full of dusts, but nevertheless intact, and there were plenty of items to choose from, and Kirigiri went to the stairs to check if there are any open windows to see if a wind is the cause that made the wheelchair move to the stairs.

As Naegi looked around, he attempts to find anything peculiar when Kirigiri went downstairs and told him that all windows at the second floor are closed shut and hasn't been opened since, which baffled Naegi as he wondered how the wheelchair moved on its own that caused it to roll down the stairs, though she is not willing to jump to conclusions and said that this place needs a through check up before she can make any assessments about Naegi's claims.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...I want to look around before I could comment about your claims..."

"Hmm..."

"I will look this way...you check the other side."

"Okay."

"And let me know if you find anything."

"Right."

"Good."

As Kirigiri began to look around, the scene shifts to the sliding door where a brick wall is hidden, and near it, a chandelier is seen, where it slightly moved and is threatening to fall off from the ceiling, and then the scene shows that Naegi found a huge glass bottle with a ship inside, which he showed it to Kirigiri and she assessed it, seeing that it is worth some money and he sets it aside to one place so that he knows which items can be sold or not, and there he decided to do an experiment and removes the trench coat, revealing that he is wearing the red suit and cape, and Kirigiri mentally wondered if this is okay since she saw nothing out of the blue yet she thinks it is okay in case there are burglars here before she and Naegi came.

"I thought you dislike wearing that suit?"

"Yeah...but...I guess I would need it in a situation like this..."

"I suppose. In case there may be a burglar here...you can easily apprehend him."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Now then...we should commence...and hurry...our classmates would show up here in less than an hour."

"Okay..."

"Let's split up."

"Right."

By then Kirigiri told Naegi that she checked the second floor and told him that all the windows are shut closed and have never been opened since, and this baffled him as he told her how can that be as he said that if the windows were closed, then what caused the wheelchair to move and roll down the stairs as what Naegi pointed out, though she is somewhat baffled at what she was told of, yet she said that they shouldn't dwell on that and instead focus on finding any items deemed profitable by selling it to a pawn shop or junk shop.

By then Naegi spotted the vault and opened it, where a safe is hidden, and there he decided to check it out and pulled it and in less than 10 seconds he yanked it out and Naegi landed on his butt, and he stood up and placed the safe on the table and opened it, where he saw the contents which consists of legal documents and it all pertains to an access to an oil field and he told Kirgiri about it and she decided to check it out to see if the the documents are still valid.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Kirigiri-san?"

"Looks like these documents showed that the deceased person owned an oil field."

"Really?"

"But I need to check it thoroughly...I will take them with me and have it verified."

"I guess you have a point."

"Go check anything else."

"...fine...huh?"

Naegi then accidentally glanced at the fireplace and saw it was burning, and asks her if she set the fire place on fire, and she saw nothing and told him that she did not, and as Naegi glanced at it again, he SAW the fireplace still burning and told her that it is, and when she glanced at it, she saw nothing, and at first she thinks Naegi is seeing things, but then made a discovery on what is going on here, deducing that what Naegi is seeing is due to the red suit he is wearing.

"Naegi...you say that the fireplace is burning...?"

"Yes...didn't you see it?"

"No."

"Huh? How come...?"

"I think the red suit is what's causing it..."

"Eh? Are you saying...?"

"I'm a detective...not a psychic...but...if what you say is true...then perhaps the red suit has the ability to detect something related to...unscientific means..."

"No way..."

Naegi is surprised at what she told him, and he couldn't believe that the red suit is somewhat capable to detecting something and is beginning to think that he suit can detect something that could be SUPERNATURAL in nature, though Kirigiri told Naegi not to get carried away and said that maybe it is just a coincidence, reminding him that the red suit was created by the aliens, hence the suit is made by science and there is no proof that the suit can function on anything that goes beyond the bounds of science.

"..."

"So try not to get stressed and take your time in learning the suit's powers..."

"If only I did not lose the instruction book..."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I was drunk at that time!"

"You know you shouldn't have..."

"Anyway...try to take things slowly..."

"..."

Naegi glanced at Kirigiri as he considered her words and recalled how he got the red suit in the first place and believes that she is right, and decided to leave it at that and decided to explore the rest of the house, and is checking his watch so that he would know what to do should the rest of his classmates decide ti arrive earlier than expected.

-x-

Outside the house, Nagito is observing the inside if the house using the suit's HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE and he can hear the conversation, and he smirked at seeing how SHALLOW Kirigiri is, as Naegi's red suit do indeed detect a supernatural aura yet she dismisses it due to her detective's intuition, and he is predicting something INTERESTING that would happen soon, and he couldn't wait to see the events unfold from this point on.

"_This sure is interesting...I can't wait to see the events unfold...I sure am LUCKY..._"

-x-

At Hope's Peak Academy, the time now is 19:20, and the 11 classmates from the Class of 78 arrived and assembled at the school gate, and they are now waiting for Naegi and Kirigiri to arrive as they decided to go to the house at 20:00 or earlier so that once they are done they can go home early, but for some reason they couldn't reach them by cellphone and they noted that Hagakure is still absent and not even coming to meet with them, in which Celes presumed that he got scared of an abandoned house which Togami agreed, calling Hagakure GUTLESS, which the others disagree with the comment.

"Come on, don't be like that, Togami-kun!"

"Hagakure is not like that..."

"Maybe he really is a coward..."

"I told you so..."

"Never mind that...we should instead prepare for tonight."

"Ohgami's right..."

"where the heck are Naegi and Kirigiri?"

"Perhaps those two got scared as well..."

"Stop that, Togami! Kirigiri is not like that!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph."

However, Asahina is starting to get worried as she couldn't reach either Naegi or Kirgiri, and Maizono is starting to wonder what Naegi and Kirigiri are up to, and the rest are considering going to the house, but Ishimaru urged them to wait as they all agreed to go to the house at 20:00 sharp, and said they should wait for a while longer for Naegi and Kirigiri to arrive before they make their move, and the others decided to stick with what Ishimaru suggested.

-x-

Back at the abandoned house, the time now is 19:30, and Naegi had just explored the house and so far he has not seen anything weird and thought that Kirigiri is right that what he SAW earlier maybe coincidence, and he is now reaching his trench coat and about to put it on when he glanced at the sliding door and curiosity overtook him and he puts down the coat as he went to the sliding door and pushed it aside, and it showed the brick wall, and there Kirigiri saw it and asks him what is he going to do, in which he said he had a feeling about the what is behind the brick wall.

"Naegi-kun...what is it?"

"I...I sensed something..."

"Where?"

"Behind that wall..."

"?"

"I am sure I felt...something..."

"Is it because of that suit?"

"I suppose..."

Naegi tries to use the suit's holographic image to see what is behind the brick wall, and so far he did not get any, until he touched the wall and his hand phased through it, which surprised him and Kirigiri, and he pulled his hand out and he is surprised at what just happened and he was speechless at what he had just encountered, and Kirigiri is trying to come up with a logical sense on what she just saw, through a detective's point of view, and she tried to think of a theory but is unable to come up with one, until Naegi tries touching the wall again until his head went through it, and the next thing he knew, he is facing what appeared to be the other side of the brick wall, which is pitch black and saw a woman sitting on a chair and facing the fireplace, and he pulled out and is back at the house.

"Kirigiri-san!"

"What?"

"I saw her!"

"Her?"

"There's a woman behind that wall!"

"What?"

"She glanced at me!"

"Are you...?"

Naegi told Kirgiri what he just saw and she blinked her eyes at what she just heard, ans when she touched the wall, she finds nothing but a brick wall and couldn't get through and even placed her ear there and heard nothing, and she said that perhaps this is the effect of the red suit and maybe it is producing effects that neither she or Naegi is aware of, but then Naegi said he would try and find out what is going on and went through the brick wall and phased through despite Kirigiri's protests.

The scene shifts beyond the brick wall and it shows that Naegi is somewhere within what appeared to be a dimensional area which is pitched black and he couldn't see his way through, and as he is about to head to what he saw is a middle-aged woman, a pair of eyes is slowly approaching Naegi from behind, and soon it began to attack the Luckster, and Naegi is now struggling to fight off an unseen opponent, which appeared to be a cat-like entity as it began to scratch and claw Naegi, and Naegi is starting to get the receiving end of the assault despite wearing the red suit, and he appeared to be harmed by the attack and he is starting to back away.

ROAR!

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

ROAR!

"GGGYYYAAAHH!"

ROAR

"OOOOWWW!"

ROAR!

"AAAAHHH!"

The scene shifts to the house where Kirigiri is staring at the brick wall as she glanced at her watch, which shows that three minutes have passed, and she wondered what Naegi is doing in there until she is startled and surprised to see Naegi phasing through from the brick wall and he landed hard on the floor, and her eyes went wide upon seeing him in pain and is quite convulsing, as he is clutching his back, and she went to him and asks what happened.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Uh..."

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh..."

"What happened to you?"

"..."

"What happened in there?"

"Uhh..."

Unable to get a cohesive response, Kirigiri removed the black cape, white belt and the upper portion of the red suit, where she stared in shock at seeing scratch and claw marks on his back and on his chest, and there were light bleeding, and as she checked the red suit, she noted that it did not show any signs of damage, yet Naegi's body did, and she glanced at the brick wall, as she is now getting wary of this house and decided that it would be best to stay away from this place and now she needs to get Naegi to a hospital for emergency treatment.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and even though Naegi is wearing the red suit, there was no action yet, except that he was attacked by an unseen force...and for the first time, Naegi is harmed despite wearing the red suit, and since the attacker wasn't seen, this means that Naegi is facing his GRAVEST CHALLENGE...

Nagito appeared as well, and is also wearing the other super suit...but he chose not to step in and intervene, but observe. He seemed to know what is going on inside the house yet he chose to let Naegi handle it. What is he up to?

The Class 78 appeared as well, and are unaware of what has happened to Naegi...looks like they too will encounter trouble...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi is taken to a hospital...and his classmates are heading to the HOUSE...expect trouble to ensue...

See you in in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	73. Possession

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Kirigiri are in a bind after Naegi unknowingly entered the abandoned house's connection to a dimensional pathway, and there he got a taste of a supernatural encounter which the red suit did not seemingly give protection leading to an injury, and now the story arc takes another suspenseful turn as another incident is about to take place, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Outside the abandoned house, the time now is 19:45, and the scene shows that Nagito is watching as he saw Naegi and Kirigiri coming out, with the latter helping Naegi walk as he is still in pain, and he is naked on the upper body while wearing the red tights and boots, while Kirigiri is carrying the upper red suit, white belt and black cape on one shoulder and on the other is the trench coat, and there you can hear Kirigiri talking to Naegi in an effort to keep him conscious and not faint, which is what she is trying to do after seeing him in pain after going inside the brick wall and was attacked by an unknown force beyond the brick wall and she is now sure that the house is not safe to hang out with.

"Naegi..."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Are you sure you did not know what attacked you?"

"No..."

"I see..."

"..."

"It would be best if we stay away from that house for now."

"..."

Kirigiri loaded Naegi inside the car, putting him on the front passenger seat, and then she drives the car and leaves the area, heading for the nearest hospital so that doctors can treat Naegi's injuries and while keeping calm, she is baffled at what happened there and how and why Naegi got injured despite him wearing the red suit, which was supposed to protect the wearer from any form of injuries and attacks, and now she is starting to consider about the SUPERNATURAL elements, and though it is beyond the bounds of science and perhaps a detective's point of view, she is now considering taking Naegi's word and will asks him the moment he is stabilized once they get to a hospital.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 73: _****_Shoji_**

At outerspace, both Ophani and Cherubi were shocked and stunned at what they saw on he monitor, in which they saw Naegi gets thrown out from the house's brick wall and saw Kirigiri stripping him and saw the wounds he got, and they couldn't believe that something has managed to harm Naegi despite him wearing the red suit, and they are at loss of words as to how this have happened and Cherubi is starting to wonder if there are lapses at the red suit which Ophani denies, stating that the red suit is flawless and whoever is wearing it makes the wearer impervious to attacks and injuries.

"Ophani...are you sure that the suit is perfect?"

"Of course!"

"Then why was that boy injured?"

"I don't know...I was surprised as well..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, Cherubi!"

"Then how come that boy was easily throttled?"

"How should I know?"

Seraphi is watching the monitor as well and managed to record Naegi's conversation with Kirigiri before he entered the house's brick wall, and after hearing him commenting about the SUPERNATURAL aspect, he is now considering what went wrong and how this happened, and slowly realized that Naegi encountered an entity that is not bound by science, and told his two fellow aliens about it, and both Cherubi and Ophani were surprised at what they just heard, and they asks Seraphi what would they do now if this unknown enemy is able to lay harm on Naegi despite wearing the red suit.

"What?"

"Seraphi..."

"Considering the recorded conversations we heard..."

"You can't be serious!"

"Cherubi...calm down!"

"Cherubi...Ophani...we should be prepared. We may have encountered something that is beyond us...and we may have to personally assist Makoto Naegi if the situation like this continue..."

"Seraphi..."

"Goodness..."

"..."

The three aliens remained silent and all they can do for now is observe and record and see where this would lead to before they consider their next move, and hoped that Naegi would figure out a way to get past this challenge that came in his way.

-x-

About 20 minutes later, the scene shifts to a hospital where Naegi was stabilized, his wounds was given first aid treatment yet he could still feel pain, and his upper body is covered in ointment and bandages, and the doctor who treated him is talking to Kirigiri and is asking her what happened as he never encountered something like this before and is asking her an explanation so that he could write something on his report, and Kirigiri is considering her words carefully as she couldn't tell the doctor what really happened earlier so with great reluctance, she came up with an alibi she could think of.

"...and that's what happened..."

"That was IT?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Those scratches and bruises were caused by...WILD CATS...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Doctor...?"

"Fine."

The doctor was rather dumbfounded at Kirigiri's claim that Naegi was ATTACKED BY A PACK OF WILD CATS, and sighed seeing that this would go nowhere and advised her to send Naegi home to get some rest, and refrain from strenous activities and he would be fine in a few days from now, and the doctor leaves, mumbling WILD CATS in disbelief, and Kirigiri sighed in relief seeing that the doctor did not suspect anything, and there she asks Naegi what really happened back at the abandoned house, and there he told her what happened, as he entered what he thinks is a dimension and saw a middle-aged woman sitting on a chair, and the next moment something attacked him and he is on the receiving end despite wearing the red suit.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Are you certain about that, Naegi-kun?"

"Yes."

"But how? The red suit is supposed to protect you..."

"I don't know why..."

"I believe there is something more to that house than meets the eye..."

"I suppose..."

"Then we should stay away from that house for now..."

Kirigiri is still in a state of denial about supernatural aspects, yet she told him that it is best that they stay away from the house and defer from taking any items there, which Naegi seemed to agree, and as he gets up, he is still wearing the red long tights, but opted not to wear the rest of the red suit as his body is still in a bit of pain, and upon glancing at the clock, it shows that the time now is 20:30, and Naegi is about to go home when he stopped, and she noted the look of shock and worry in his eyes and asks him what is wrong and there he told her what is wrong.

"Our classmates!"

"What?"

"Our classmates are at that house right now!"

"!"

"Kirigiri-san...we got to get them out of there!"

"Damn!"

"Please!"

"..."

Both realized that their classmates are already at the abandoned house and feared for their safety after what Naegi went through, so Naegi puts on the trench coat and both ran out from the hospital, boarded the car and Kirigiri drives the car as they raced towards the abandoned house and they prayed that no harm would come to their classmates and Naegi feared that something bad would happen if thry arrive there too late.

-x-

At the abandoned house, the rest of the Class of 78 are there, and are picking up any items they deemed sellable and are enjoying the moment, feeling like they are having a camp at a forest, and things appeared fine so far, and yet Maizono is wondering where Naegi and Kirigiri are, as she and the others arrived at the house 30 minutes ago and there were no signs of the two classmates, but then she shrieked when Kuwata approached her with a flashlight lighted his face and spooked her.

"Good evening..."

"KKKYYYAAHHH!"

"Welcome to fright night..."

"Kuwata-kun!"

"Happy Halloween..."

"That wasn't funny!"

"Relax..."

"Idiot!"

Ishimaru berated Kuwata for acting so immature yet Celes joined in on the fun but Yamada is starting to get the jitters as he felt that this place is haunted, and Fukawa felt the same, yet Togami chided the others for being a scaredy cat, and Ohwada even dared Togami to try spending the night here alone, which Chihiro tries to calm the two boys down, with little success. At the second floor, Ohgami is accompanying Asahina as she was starting to get a bit scared, but then all of the sudden their flashlights were starting to run out, all at the same time, and the 11 classmates are slowly taken aback at this situation they are in.

"What the...?"

"My flashlight is dead!"

"Mine too..."

"Even mine is dead..."

"What the heck...?"

"All our batteries got used up at the same time...?"

"Is this coincidence...?"

"Hmph...stop acting like scared kids just because the batteries were used up..."

"Knock it off, Togami-kun!"

"Maybe Hagakure was right...maybe the house is haunted..."

"Stop saying stuff like that, Yamada!"

By then Naegi and Kirigiri arrived and both are relieved that their classmates are okay, and the others were also relieved to see that the two are fine, and they asks them where they have been, which Togami said that they've been waiting for an hour before they decided to enter the house by themselves, but then tension rose as Kirigiri began telling the others to evacuate the house at once which baffled the rest as they are still collecting items that can be sold to a shop, and some were refusing to leave until they get a proper answer.

"What?"

"You want us to leave?"

"What for?"

"Yeah...we are still collecting..."

"This house isn't safe...we need to get out of here!"

"My...is Kirigiri-san getting scared...?"

"Celes-chan...stop teasing Kirigiri-chan like that!"

"Unless you have a convincing reason...we are not leaving."

"That's Togami for you..."

"But guys..."

"Why are you wearing a coat, Naegi?"

Seeing that a simple order won't budge, Naegi came up with an excuse by saying that the house is not safe and said there was some issues surrounding the house and Celes began teasing him that he is getting scared at the house, and though it is true, Naegi did not want to waste time and told everyone to leave, and seeing that something is amiss, Ishimaru decided to do as Naegi says and told everyone to leave, but then Ohwada saw the sliding door in front of the wall, and is curious about it and is ready to push it aside, but then Kirigiri saw it, and then her eye caught glimpse of the chandelier that is starting to move by itself and is ready to collapse and she screamed at Ohwada to get out of the way.

"Ohwada-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Get away from there!"

"What...?"

"Get away from that wall!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look out!"

"?"

But Ohwada was too slow to see what she meant, and as the chandelier is about to give in, Kirigiri rushed towards Ohwada and pushed him aside, and by then the chandelier was severed from the ceiling and fell, and it struck Kirigiri on the head and the impact causes her to fall to the ground, and collapses, and the others were shocked to see this, and Naegi rushed to her side, checking her pulse which there is none, and Naegi began giving her CPR, while Ishimaru tells Kuwata and Fukawa to call for an ambulance, which the two classmates rushed out and call for help, while Naegi tried with everything he could, but Ohgami sees that Kirigiri may have died.

"Naegi..."

"Not now..."

"Kirigiri is gone..."

"No...there is still..."

"There is nothing we can do..."

"But..."

"Naegi..."

"..."

Naegi slowly ceased his action and was sullen, and the others were saddened at the passing of their classmate, regretting that they did not heed Naegi's word and they started to weep, but suddenly, Kirigiri started to moan and the others were surprised, and relieved, that Kirigiri is okay, but then Maizono blinked her eyes as she saw Kirigiri opened her eyes, and saw that Kirigiri's eyeballs were ice blue, but then Kirigiri closed her eyes again, and by then paramedics arrived and stretchered Kirigiri to the ambulance, and both Naegi and Maizono went with the paramedics, leaving the others at the house.

-x-

By morning, the scene shifts to the hospital where Kirigiri is laying on the bed, where Naegi and Maizono are watching over her, and then the doctor came and told them that the x-ray and CT scan results show that Kirigiri is not in any danger, only a mild bump, but said that she needs to stay here for observation, and both were relieved to hear this and thanked the doctor which he said it was nothing, and he took his leave, and Naegi decided to use the phone to call his parents to tell them why he did not come home last night which Maizono nodded.

"I got to call my parents and tell them why I did not come home last night..."

"I understand..."

"Could you look after Kirigiri-san for me?"

"Okay."

"I won't keep you long...I'll be back in a minute..."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As Naegi left the room to use a payphone, Maizono glanced at Kirigiri, slightly regretting of suspecting Kirigiri of having Naegi all to herself and is considering apologizing to her until Kirigiri woke up and Maizono is relieved to see that she woke up, but then saw that her eyes were ice blue, and the detective gets up without saying a word, and removes the hospital gown and puts on the clothes and Maizono tries to talk to her but gets no response until she tries to lay a hand on her shoulder and asks her what is her problem, and Kirigiri finally responded.

"Back off."

"Huh?"

"Get your hands off me."

"What the...?"

"Now."

"Your voice..."

"..."

"What happened to you...?"

Maizono stared wide-eyed at what she just saw and heard, as her eyes tell her it was Kyoko Kirigiri but her ears tell her it was someone else due to a different woman's voice coming out from Kirigiri's lips, and this led Maizono to find out that Kyoko Kirigiri is possessed, and demanded to the person in front of her to identify herself and get out of Kirigiri's body, but Kirigiri smirked as she grabbed a nearby knife and placed it on Maizono's neck and gave her response to Maizono.

"Kkkyyyaaahh!"

"Don't...try...my patience..."

"..."

"If you want to live...stay out of...my way..."

"..."

"And...don't follow...me..."

"..."

"Good...girl..."

The possessed Kirigiri then released her hold on Maizono and hurriedly leaves the hospital room and is heading out towards the lobby and towards the elevator, and Naegi just saw Kirigiri enter the elevator and the door closes, and he is worried, and baffled as to how Kirigiri is able to move after suffering such an injury, and decided to follow her by boarding another elevator.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there are no action scenes here...you get to see what is coming...Kirigiri possessed...and Maizono is at the receiving end...can Naegi deal with this kind of situation?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Trouble brews as naegi confronts Kirigiri...can he stop her?

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)

* * *

**Invitation:**

for those who want an alternative fanfic featuring naegi, I am inviting you to check out these fics:

\- **Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

A Christmas-themed fic featuring Naegi and Maizono. You will get to see Naegi doing some action star-like adventure as he faces a group of terrorists inside a corporate building...all by himself. Can his LUCK help him in this situation?

\- **Danganronpa: HOME ALONE**

Another Christmas-themed fic, and this time he and Komaru are left alone when their family accidentally left them en route to Paris, France. Trouble ensues as Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba attempts to ransack the house. Can the Luckster and his younger sister outwit and stop the Despair Sisters?

If you have time, take a look. You might like it.


	74. The Beast in the Black

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Maizono are in a bind after Kirigiri is seemngly possessed and took off without problems, and now they are in a race against time to find a way to help Kirigiri while they would soon find out the cause of all this, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the parking lot of the hospital, where the possessed Kirigiri is heading towards her car, and she is ready to board it when Naegi arrived after following her and asks her where is she going and asks if her injury is not slowing her down, in which she gave no response, but as Naegi becomes persistent knowing that she is in no condition to drive, and there Kirigiri gave her response by grabbing him by his collar and placed the blade of the knife on his neck, and Naegi is surprised to see her eyes turn ice blue and a woman's voice came from Kirigiri's lips.

"Do me a favor, kid..."

"What...Kirigiri-san...? What...?"

"Back off...and stop following me."

"What...what are you...? Who...?"

"I mean it...and if you care about this girl...then heed my advice. Leave me be...or I will destrOy this girl's body...if you get...my drift..."

"..."

"Good...and don't follow..."

"..."

Kirigiri smirked as Naegi backed away and she boarded the car and started to drive away, and a baffled and shaken Naegi was left speechless as he got to witness a possession and now he is at loss on how to address the situation as this is the first time that he encounter something like this, and now he is wondering how to tell his classmates about the situation that Kyoko Kirigiri is possessed by a woman's spirit and has taken off before his very eyes.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 74: _****_Kuro no Kemono_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is there, and they noted that Naegi, Kirigiri nd Maizono are absent and they know why, having seen what happened last night, but they also noticed that both Naegi and Kirigiri are not here, and they wondered if the two are arriving late or whether they took the day off just to visit her at the hospital, something the class could understand and relate, but Celes teased that maybe Naegi and Maizono went on a date, which Asahina said that it can't be given the events that happened last night.

"Are you sure, Celes-san?"

"Of course...Naegi is a chick magnet...and he's the reason why he and Kirigiri arrived late..."

"Stop making things up! Naegi-kun is not that kind of a person!"

"Oh...?"

"Celes-san!"

"Then how come he is not here today? And even Maizono-san is also not here today..."

"..."

"See...?"

By then Hagakure arrived and is reporting for class and the others greeted him while asking why he did not show up last night at the abandoned house, which he was rather reluctant, and hesitant, to tell the reason though Celes can tell why and began teasing the fortune teller which he had to defend himself though in reality he was really scared at going to the house last night because of his prediction that a spirit is haunting the said house and he is forced to use an alibi to cover his reason for skipping last night's activity.

"...and that's the reason why..."

"Really, Hagakure?"

"And you sure that is your reason...?"

"I bet he is scared of that house..."

"Come on...now is not the time for that!"

"Hmm...maybe Hagakure-dono is really scared..."

"I'm not!"

"Hmph."

Togami sighed in annoyance as he chose to remain silent and stay mum on this while Chihiro is worried about Kirigiri as he wondered if she would be okay, in which he entire class is unaware if the predicament that Kirigiri is in, by then a teacher arrived and the class stopped their bickering and all went to their seats as class is about to start, and the teacher noted that three students are absent but he chose to start the class.

-x-

At the parking lot of the hospital, Maizono meets up with Naegi and there they found out that each of them learned that they encountered a possession and Naegi started to realize that this may have something to do with the dimension he entered last night, and when Maizono asks Naegi if he know something, he reluctantly showed her the scratches on his upper body and told her what went on last night at that house and why he and Kirigiri wanted to evacuate everyone from the house, which shocked Maizono.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So that house...is really haunted?"

"That's what I think...especially when I entered that dimension..."

"Then that spirit really possessed Kirigiri-san?"

"Looks like it."

"No way...then what we saw is true..."

"..."

Maizono couldn't believe that the house she and her classmates went last night is actually haunted and now she asks him what should they do now, and he realized that he and Maizono are late for school, but decided to forego that and asks Maizono to help him find Kirigiri, and though she has a bit of animosity towards Kirigiri because she constantly hang out with Naegi, Maizono agreed and they began searching the streets, and went to town after town, in which they haven't found her, and by then Naegi thought that maybe Kirigiri stopped by her house and told Maizono that they are going to check it out.

"Lets go at Kirigiri-san's house."

"Eh?"

"Maybe she might go there...and if we are LUCKY...we could pin her down and tie her up until we think of a way to get the spirit out of the body."

"Are you sure, Naegi-kun?"

"We can only hope, Maizono-san."

"..."

"Come on,"

"Okay."

Maizono nodded and she and Naegi went to the Kirigiri house, where Fuhito is there, and he is surprised when asked if Kirigiri passed by here in which he said he hasn't seen her since last night, and there Naegi reluctantly told her what happened last night up to earlier today, and Fuhito blinked his eyes in surprise upon hearing that his granddaughter was possessed by a spirit and is rather having a hard time believing what he just heard, but Naegi and Maizono gave their testimonials at how they encountered the situation earlier today.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"Her eyes changed colors..."

"And her voice says it all..."

"She even threatened me..."

"So am I...and she also threatened to dispose your granddaughter's body if we pursue her..."

"That's the story, sir..."

"Yes, and we are the only witnesses..."

"Please believe us."

Upon hearing their explanation, and worried at where his granddaughter would end up, he began to pick up the phone and called the police station and called someone whom he has a connection with, and used an alibi just to persuade him to have his men search the car that Kirigiri is driving, and when given the approval, Fuhito motions the two teens to come with him as they are going to patrol the streets in an effort to find Kirigiri.

-x-

As mid-day passed, the scene shows that Fuhito is driving the car and did a rather calm search for his granddaughter, and so far there were no results shown, and he has been searching most of the entire area of Tokyo, and after getting a call from his contact at the police force telling him that they haven't found her, Fuhito decided to try searching in Shibuya and went there to try and see if his granddaughter ended up there, and up until now he is still having a hard time believing that a spirit possessed his granddaughter and wondered if this is really true or not.

"_Kyoko..._"

-x-

Somewhere within the streets of Tokyo, Naegi and Maizono are seen going to town after town, showing Kirigiri's picture and asked every person they meet if they saw her or not, and it wasn't looking good as they got negative results, and both teens are worried as they don't know what the woman's spirit is intending to with Kirigiri's body and feared for their classmate's safety, and in their frantic search, Naegi gets a call from Fuhito and there he asks the Luckster how things are going there after telling him he is searching at Shibuya.

"Naegi-kun."

"Fuhito-san!"

"Have you found Kyoko?"

"No, sir."

"I see."

"Sorry...we haven't found her yet."

"Don't give up...keep searching."

"Yes, sir.

Fuhito told Naegi to keep on searching and told him not to give up, which Naegi nodded, and both him and Maizono continued their search, and along the way, they encountered their classmates, who were dismissed early and they asked the two why they skipped classes, and Naegi reluctantly told them that Kirigiri went missing, though he did not tell them about the possession fearing it might complicate matters, and thankfully the others took the alibi and expressed their willingness to help.

"Okay, we'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously."

"Count me in."

"I'll help."

"Me too."

"I'll ask my biker gang for help."

"I'll use my crystal ball to..."

"Knock it off, you fortune freak!"

"Who are you calling fortune freak?"

The Class of 78 then splits up to try and find Kirigiri, and Ohwada enlisted the aid of the Crazy Diamond Gang to help in finding Kirigiri while Togami reluctantly used his resources to facilitate in the search for his missing classmate, and the day went on and they got no results, and everyone went home, and Naegi went home as well after talking to Fuhito, and later that night, Naegi was sitting on a couch and then suddenly he recalled what Hagakure said the other day about his fellow fortune teller being a psychic, and decided to try out this fact and picks up the phone and called Hagakure, and asks him to make an appointment with the so-called psychic, much to Hagakure's surprise.

"Really, Naegi-chi?"

"Yes...I'd like to meet with this psychic you told me..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this is a surprise...someone actually believe me..."

"Um, Hagakure..."

"Oh, right."

"..."

Hagakure felt that he was honored when Naegi asks him about the psychic and said that the psychic might help him in finding Kirigiri, however, Hagakure said that the psychic would be home late after bring out of town, and instead arranges that Naegi can meet with the psychic tomorrow morning, and Naegi accepted as he went to bed and sets the alarm clock so he can get up early and sends a text message to Maizono about it so she can accompany him tomorrow.

-x-

The next morning, the scene shifts to a house where Naegi and Maizono are sitting on a sofa, and standing before them is a woman in her 40's, and after hearing Naegi and Maizono's testimonies, she came to a conclusion on what happened to Kirigiri and told them what she assessed and what steps to be taken if the two teens are to save Kirigiri from the woman's spirit, as she sensed that time is short and they have one shot in freeing the possessed detective student from Hope's Peak Academy.

"Based on what you told me...I say this is a serious situation you got yourselves in."

"Really?"

"Yes. You kids got into trouble and your friend went to the wrong place at the wrong time...and now the spirit has taken your friend's body."

"..."

"And about that unseen thing that gave you scratches on your body...based on what you described to me...I must say you just encountered the _**Beast in the Black**_."

"Eh? Then the thing that attacked me..."

"Yes. And while in that dimension, you can't fight it...and the only to escape it is to get out of that dimension. About your friend...there is one way of saving her..."

"Please tell me."

The psychic told the two teens about the Beast in the Black, and said that to free Kirigiri, Naegi must find Kirigiri and take her back to the abandoned house and enter the said dimension, and this would force the spirit to be ejected from the host body, and then tells Naegi that once that is accomplished, he and Kirgiri must escape the dimension again and head back to the real world, and that way, when the house is demolished, the spirit will have no choice but enter the spirit world where she would be tried for her actions while then alive.

Naegi and Maizono glanced at each other, having realized that they need to find Kirigiri first before heading for the abandoned house, and Maizono whispered to Naegi that he should try using the red suit and use its power to find Kirigiri, and he slowly sees the logic in it and realized that he should have brought it with him, as he left the red suit at his house.

"I see..."

"You can use it to locate Kirigiri-san, Naegi-kun."

"Right."

"So do you have it?"

"No...I left it at my house."

"Then..."

"We better go...and fetch the suit so we can find Kirigiri-san."

"Okay."

Both Naegi and Maizono bowed and thanked the psychic as they left the house and went to Naegi's house where Naegi's mom is surprised to see her son as she knows that he is at Hope's Peak Academy, and it shows that Naegi and Maizono skipped school today just to see the psychic, and after getting answers and how to deal with the problem, they now need to make a move, and Maizono spoke to Naegi's mom and came up with an alibi so she won't suspect her son of anything which she believed her words, though she asks Maizono if she is dating Naegi, though she had to deny it to prevent gossip.

"Oh...and I thought Makoto would get a girlfriend..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"But still...you should let my son woo you...you're a cutie."

"Um..."

"Did he kissed you...?"

"Ah, no...nothing like that."

"I do hope you would become a couple...I really want to have grandchildren..."

"..."

Inside his bedroom, Naegi took off his clothes and puts on the red suit and cape, then puts on a trench coat and hurriedly leaves the room and there he told Maizono that they need to leave, and both teens bowed and left the house, and outside Naegi hailed a taxi and directed the driver to take them to Kirigiri's house and there she asks Naegi what are they going to do there and he said that he has a way of tracking down Kirigiri and all he needed to do is go to her house and touch any of her personal belongings and he would get a VIBE and he will be able to pinpoint her exact location.

"Really?"

"Yes...as long as I wear the suit...I might be able to locate her..."

"And you say that you need to touch any of her belongings?"

"Yes."

"What kind of suit are you using? Surely it has other functions..."

"Um...I still sort of not mastered it yet..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Sorry..."

The taxi driver is baffled at what his passengers are talking about but opted not to intrude as long as the two would pay their fares, and after several minutes, the cab arrived and Maizono paid the fare, and there the cab driver finally recognized her as one of the popular idols and he is pleased to know that he meet her in person and began complimenting her, which she accepted and the driver asks for her autograph which she obliges and the driver leaves happily and Naegi asks her what was that about and she explained to him what just occurred.

"Eh? That driver is a fan?"

"Yes."

"And I thought teenagers and kids are the only fans who fawn over you."

"Well..."

"At least he did not suspect anything...anyhow...we got work to do."

"Right."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there are no action scenes here...you get to see Naegi and Maizono finding out about the haunted house and why Kirigiri got possessed...and now it is up to the two teens to find their classmate and get her back to the haunted house before complications ensue...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter reaches its conclusion as Naegi confronts the spirit that possessed Kirigiri...can he stop her knowing that the red suit is non-functional inside the dimension?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	75. A Risky Gambit

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc reaches its conclusion, wherein Naegi is in for a fight of his life as he is facing a superantural entity that has possessed Kirigiri and he would have to face it even though he knows that the red suit offers little protection due to the difference between science and supernatural aspects, thus this will put Naegi to the test and try to overcone this bizarre and supernatural challenge, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At outer space, the three aliens are monitoring the events below, and they are somewhat wary at what Naegi is planning to do knowing that he is facing an unknown enemy even though Naegi knows that the red suit appeared ineffective against something that is beyond the bounds of science, and both Ophani and Cherubi are apprehensive on what event would take place should Naegi went to that abandoned house again.

"What is that boy thinking?"

"Calm yourself, Cherubi..."

"But..."

"It appears that Makoto Naegi is hatching a plan..."

"Against an unknown force that is beyond the bounds of science...a force capable of taking on someone when the suit is powerless against this threat?"

"If Makoto Naegi is doing this, then he knows what he is up against."

"Are you sure about that, Ophani?"

"Yes, Cherubi."

But Seraphi assured to his fellow aliens that Naegi know what he is doing and, know the risks involved, and Seraphi said he is placing his faith on the boy, and both Ophani and Cherubi glanced at each other and decided to see and watch the events on the monitor as they brace themselves for what is about to take place before them.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 75: _****_Kiken'na Ganbitto_****_  
_**

Back on Earth, the two teens entered Kirigiri's house where Fuhito is there and Maizono began explaining to him why she and Naegi are here, and Naegi went to Kirigiri's room and Fuhito seemed to object to the fact that Naegi is invading her room and went after him, and inside Kirigiri's room, Naegi opened her closet and took out a bra, and Maizono asks him what is he intending to do, and Naegi said that he would try to get some VIBES through the bra, and a blushing Maizono wondered if Naegi is serious or not, and Fuhito asks Naegi what is he trying to do and Naegi told him about the events that happened the other day and yesterday, and their meeting with the psychic earlier and how to find and save Kirigiri, though Fuhito is doubtful given that Naegi is holding a bra that belonged to his granddaughter.

"Are you serious about what you just said?"

"Yes, Fuhito-san."

"But holding my granddaugter's bra says it otherwise."

"Just trust me on this, sir."

"I am not sure if I should believe you."

"Please trust me...your granddaughter may have on,y less than 24 hours to live as a person."

"What?"

"That's the truth...huh?"

By then Naegi's cellphone rang and he answered it, accidentally activating the loudspeaker and there Kirigiri's voice is heard, though in a stuttered tone and told her that something is wrong with her and begged him to help her, and Fuhito is concerned at hearing her pleading voice as Naegi said that he will help her if she tells him where she is right now, and Kirigiri is making vomitting sounds as she struggled to talk to him about her present situation.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Naegi...something...is...wrong with...me..."

"I know."

"Please...help...me..."

"I will! Just tell me where you are!"

"I...can't...recall..."

"Try to recall...which place are you in right now?"

"..."

Naegi tried to reach out to her and asks her to tell him where is she right now, but then a different voice spoke and both Naegi and Maizono realized who they are speaking to and there the voice tells Naegi in a rather assuring tone that everything is okay.

"Don't worry...Kirigiri-chan is...having trouble...adjusting to me...bye-bye."

As the line was cut off, Naegi removes the trench coat to reveal that he is wearing the red suit and placed the bra on top of his head and stared at the wall, and a few moments later, he gets a VIBE where a holographic image shows that Kirigiri is at a condominium where she sometimes stay over, and the possessed Kirigiri is opening a cabinet where she took out various clothes, and then he SAW an envelope where the condominium's address is stated, and then he loses the image, and there he told Maizono and Fuhito where Kirigiri is right now, surprising the elderly detective, seeing that Naegi wasn't fooling around at all.

"How...how did you know about the place?"

"The red suit, sir."

"So you actually saw it...?"

"Yes...she is inside a condominium."

"Naegi-kun...do you know which place is?"

"Sorry, Maizono-san...I don't know the exact location..."

"Can you try using the suit to recall the place?"

"Well..."

"Calm down, you kids...I know the place.'

Fuhito said he knows the condominium's location and there Naegi told Maizono to go with Fuhito as he will go ahead and try to stall Kirigiri, and he ran off the house before jumping and flew upward, and Fuhito took he car keys and motions Maizono to hop inside the car, and the car moves out as they head to the condominium to try and help Naegi restrain Kirigiri, and at the same time he is surprised to hear that his granddaughter is said to be possessed which Maizono confirms, but Fuhito said he wants to see it with his own eyes first before making any further comment.

-x-

About 15 minutes later, Naegi was near the place but in his haste he lost control of his flight and landed badly on the rooftop of the opposite building that is facing the condominium, and Naegi gets up and tapped onto the suit's holographic image and there he saw Kirigiri drinking champagne, and he took a deep breath as he know that time is of the essence and he began running before jumping off the edge of the rooftop and flew towards the condominium's 10th floor, and the possessed Kirigiri glanced at the window, surprised to see Naegi coming through and she ran off towards the front door, but Naegi crashed through and landed on top of her, pinning her down and she is immobilized, and the woman's spirit screamed as she begged Naegi to get off her but Naegi said that he is bringing her back to the abandoned house which she frightfully begged not to do that.

"No! You can't!"

"Sorry...but I am doing this to save my friend."

"Don't ! Let go of me!"

"Come on."

"Please...I beg you! Don't take me back there! Anything but that!"

"You're going to where you are supposed to go...and I won't let you do as you please...especially when you're stealing a living person's body."

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

"...'

Naegi then took out a handcuff and cuffed her wrists behind her back, then took a duct tape and taped her ankles together and he carried her on his shoulders and leaves the condominium unit and went straight to the emergency staircase, and he willed himself to ignore Kirgiri's pleading as he walked down the stairs until reaching the first floor, and went towards the exit, ignoring the curious eyes of several residents and unit owners, and by then the car arrived and both Fuhito and Maizono got out and greeted Naegi, and Fuhito stared wide-eyed as he saw his granddaughter pleading through the voice of the woman's spirit, and he is forced to acknowledge the fact that his granddaughter was indeed possessed, and there Naegi told Fuhito that they need to head back to the abandoned house in order to free Kirigiri, and Fuhito nodded hesitantly at the scene he just saw.

"So...what you said is true then..."

"Yes, Fuhito-san..."

"Is there a way to save my granddaugter...?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell me what should we do?"

"We need to head back to the abandoned house...and I will do the rest."

"Okay, hop on."

"Thanks."

As Maizono stay on the front passenger seat, Naegi placed Kirigiri on the back passenger seat and he sat beside her as Fuhito drives the car and moves out, and there he forced himself to ignore the pleadings knowing that the voice isn't his granddaughter but of a woman's voice, and although this is the first time he encountered a case of possession, he managed to stay calm as Maizono had a worried look while Naegi sighed as the woman possessing Kirigiri tried to coax him to set her free by offering him her house and its inheritance which he ignored knowing what is at stake here and he trip took 30 minutes which Kirigiri went asleep, and everyone was relieved for now, and later on they arrived at the abandoned house where the wrecking crew hasn't arrived yet, and the time now is 12:01, and Naegi carried her on his shoulders as he knows that the wrecking crew would arrive in 14 minutes, but then Kirigiri spoke and this caught the attention of the others, in which Kirigiri is speaking through her own voice and said that she has overcome the woman's spirit, though Fuhito is sharp enough not to fall onto the ruse.

"Kyoko...is that really you?"

"Yes, its me."

"What happened to you?"

"I subconsciously used my will power to drive the woman out of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...the bitch is gone...and I won...so please remove the cuffs."

"You are not Kyoko. She would never use that word no matter what situation she is in."

"Um..."

Fuhito knows it is just a ruse as his granddaughter never used the term BITCH, and Naegj carried her onto his shoulders and the woman's voice screamed, begging not to be returned there and the trio entered the house and soon came in front of the sliding door, and Naegi told Fuhito to slide it open, which he did, and the elderly man blinked his eyes seeing a brick wall, and as Naegi took a deep breath, the woman's voice spoke, warning him that once Naegi goes inside, he is in deep trouble as she reminded him that the red suit will not function while inside the dimension, and Fuhito stared wide-eyed at hearing this and Naegi confirmed it.

The woman then taunted Naegi as she reminded him that the red suit is useless once he enters the wall, and though he became nervous, he regained his composure and tries to ignore the woman's voice.

"Are you scared?"

"..."

"Well you should be. That suit is no good when you go in...so be a good boy and let me go."

"..."

"Don't be foolish. You already know what will happen to you if you go in..."

"..."

"Are you really that desperate to die?"

"..."

Despite the taunting, Naegi went ahead and phased through the brick wall carrying Kirigiri with him, and both Fuhito and Maizono gasped at seeing this, and she staggered to the floor as she never encountered something like this, and Fuhito is at loss of words as this is the first time he has ever seen such a scene, and he doubts that his fellow detectives would believe him if he were to tell them what he saw just now, and helps Maizono up and both await what would happen next.

-x-

Inside the dimension, Naegi is running his way through, and there the clawed entity began attacking the Luckster, and as the woman said, the red suit offered little protection and he was clawed and scratched, but he ignored the pain and tried not to drop Kirigiri, and after a few minutes he reached the living room-like area, and there he dropped Kirigiri as Naegi tripped, and there the woman's spirit came out and sat on the rocking chair, and Kirigiri is freed, but she remained unconscious and there the woman berated Naegi for trying to force her back here.

"You fool!"

"..."

"You shouldn't have brought me back here!"

"..."

"I even begged you...damn you...I degraded myself into begging you...For I nrver brgged to someone in my life!"

"You don't have a life, Shiira...you're already dead! And you should not take possession of other people just to suit your leisure! You should have gone to the spirit world so that you eould know where you should go!"

"I rather die than go there! And since I'm dead...I'll take you with me!"

"!"

But Naegi is undaunted and told the woman that she has to move on to the spirit world so she would be judged, but the woman wouldn't allow it and sent various items flying towards Naegi but he dodged it and there the woman took the chance to repossess Kirigiri's body but Naegi held her off and punched her back, sending her crashing against the rocking chair, and Naegi placed Kirigiri on a wheelchair and ran off, and there the clawed entity attacked him again, and Naegi is in pain as he is being clawed and scratched but he persevered and kept going, and soon he threw Kirigiri through the DOOR before he jumped off, and there both made it back to the real world, and both Maizono and Fuhito went to their side, and as Maizono checked on Naegi, Fuhito checked on his granddaughter, where she slowly woke up and is groggy, and there he assured to her that she is okay.

"Uuuhhhnnn..."

"Easy, Kyoko..."

"Grandfather...?"

"Its okay now..."

"What...happened...?"

"Its a long story..."

"But..."

"I'll tell you later..."

Likewise, Maizono checked on Naegi and she is worried and concerned seeing that he is in pain and saw his left temple scratched and bleeding, and yet he assured to her that he is okay and everything is over, which she reluctantly acknowledged and helps him to his feet though he is moaning in pain and she is careful not to hurt him further.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Its okay...ow...the nightmare is...ow...over..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah...just banged up a bit."

"Easy..."

"Thanks, Maizono-san...we should get going."

"Okay."

After that the four of them leaves the house where the wrcking crew are there, and are ready to use construction vehicles to level the house, but they were surprised to see them and the lead worker asks what is going on and Fuhito answered on the teenagers' behalf, and said that the kids overslept here and he woke them up, and as the worker asks if there is anyone else inside the house, he said that there isn't and told him to level the house now.

"Its okay...there is no one else inside."

"That's a relief...had you not come out there you could have been caved in."

"Sorry about that..."

"Better get going...we're about to bring the house down."

"Go ahead...we won't stop you."

"Are the kids okay? They looked like..."

"A bit drunk...but I will escort them home."

"Okay. Be careful on your way home."

-x-

Later at Naegi's house, Fuhito spoke to Naegi's parents and used an alibi to explain why Naegi did not attend classes today, and claimed that he helped in busting a dognapping ring in which Fuhito claimed to explain why Naegi got the scratches and claw marks on his body (Naegi had already took off the red suit and passed by a clinic to clean off the wounds and covered it with gauzes before going home, where Fuhito volunteered to give him a ride home and talk to his parents), and Naegi's parents took the alibi and opted not to question their son further, and Naegi thanked Fuhito for his help which the elderly man said it is a gesture of gratitude for helping his granddaughter.

"Thanks, Fuhito-san."

"Sure, no problem."

"I really owe you one."

"Its fine. Its my way of repaying you for saving my granddaughter."

"Ah...I did what I have to do...she is my friend after all."

"I'm glad Kyoko has a friend like you."

"Yeah..."

"Well...we're going...Kyoko needs a lot of rest. Good night."

After that, Fuhito drives off with a sleeping Kirigiri on board, and Maizono is given a lift to drive her home, and Naegi went to his room and took off his shirt, showing most of his upper body covered in gauze and bandages due to the scratches and claw marks he got, and he is thankful that with the abandoned house leveled down, he won't be going to that dimension again.

-x-

The next day, Kirigiri is met by her classmates when she, Naegi and Maizono arrived at their classroom, and there the class said that they were worried about her and she apologized to them for making them worry, and there Togami told her and Naegi that after Kirigiri was sent to the hospital the rest of Class 78 continued to take the items at the abandoned house, which Naegi was surprised and asks Togami why they went back there despite telling them to stay away from the house.

"You what?"

"We went back there and continued to take whatever items are deemed profitable."

"Are you serious?"

"You got a problem?"

"Why did you go back there?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"Didn't I tell you that the place is unsafe?"

"Um...Naegi-kun...about that..."

Asahina spoke to Naegi and told him that she and others were very careful and spend only 30 minutes before leaving and sold the items to a nearby pawnshop and made enough money and gave it to the Special Education teacher the next day, and things went well and they all got high marks, though Hagakure would take a quiz as a way to make up for not participating in the said activity, and the day went on without problems and Naegi sighed as he is glad that the situation ended well though he wondered if he would get to encounter another event like that.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and Naegi managed to persevere and saved his classmate, while the spirit has been defeated...something unexpected since the red suit was not useful in a supernatural situation...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A new story arc is underway...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	76. A New Teacher

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter which opens a new story arc, and once again Sayaka Maizono will get to be the main focus of this arc, and a rather familiar face appears which would cause discomfort for the Super High School-level Idol, and this would cause Naegi to get involved as he too will be dragged the moment he see who this person is that would cause Maizono a lot of EMOTIONAL TROUBLE, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to Jin Kirigiri's office where you can see Jin reading a folder which contains a resume of an applicant who wishes to work at the academy, and as Jin read the resume, he saw the photo, and there he became a bit concerned upon seeing it, and though he read the info on he resume, he is a bit unsure about this and by then his secretary came and there she then told him that the applicant is outside, and asks him if he should entertain him or not, believing that this would cause awkward and rather alarming problem to a certain class.

"Principal Kirigiri."

"Yes?"

"The applicant is waiting outside."

"..."

"I know it sounds hard and awkward for you, but we should give HIM a chance. Its not his fault that he resembled someone physically, but what matters is his academic accomplishments, and that is the criteria when it comes to applying a job here."

"I know."

"Then shall I call him in...?"

"..."

Jin thought about it for at least five minutes, and saw the logic in his secretary's words, and after some thought, he decided to entertain the applicant and there he will judge the applicant if he would deserve the chance to work at Hope's Peak Academy as a teacher, and told the secretary to let the applicant in, and soon the applicant came in, and Jin glanced at the applicant from head to toe, then glanced at the resume, and he motions the applicant to sit down and there the job interview commences.

"Please sit down."

"Thank you, sir."

"So you wish to work here as a teacher, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I assume you know the risks of applying for a job here...especially concerning a certain issue about you..."

"I do."

"So are you prepared for what the students here might think of you?"

"I am prepared for that, sir.".

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 76: _****_Atarashi no Sensei_****_  
_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, a few days later, the scene shows that various students have gotten word that a new teacher would be teaching at the academy and are wondering what subject this new teacher would teach, as some were expecting a female and hoped that she would be very attractive while female students are expecting that the new teacher would be a guy with good looks, and they made a lot of comments about this new teacher and are expressing various comments among themselves hoping that something good would happen.

"A new teacher?"

"Really...?"

"I hope she's a cutie."

"Me too...something to give me a HARD-ON..."

"Maybe its a guy...cute and handsome."

"I would like to date him one day..."

"Are you GAY?"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

The word about this rumor eventually reaches the classroom where the Class of 78 is there and the students there are wondering what type of teacher they would meet, in which each of them, are assuming that the new teacher would be assigned to a subject of their choice, such as Asahina believes that it would be a P. E. teacher, while Chihiro thinks that the new teacher would be more on computers, though Togami told his classmates to expect this new teacher would be strict and unfriendly, which the others rebutted as he never seen the teacher before.

"No way, Togami."

"I think the new teacher is approachable."

"Maybe he is friendly."

"And probably someone I can milk money from him..."

"Celes-chan!"

"Then we should expect the unexpected."

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

By then Ibuki Mioda shows up and called for Maizono and Kuwata, in which the two went outside and there Ibuki said that the new teacher will start teaching here in a few days from now and that she told the two that a record producer is planning to do a collaboration which involves her, Kuwata and Maizono, in which they are surprised that the producer would plan such a project and are unsure since Maizono is into pop music though Kuwata thinks that he and Ibuki might do work together due to their similar genre in their type of music.

"Really, Mioda-san?"

"The three of us are going to do a music collaboration?"

"Yup! Ibuki says it is since my manager told me to tell you about this!"

"Um...I don't know..."

"Huh? Are you doubting my words?"

"I think she has a point, Mioda...being an idol...she's into pop music...ours is on heavy metal stuff...so I'm not sure if your manager's suggestion would be good."

"Hmm...you may have a point."

"I'll ask my manager first before I give mt answer."

"Take your time. We are flexible."

By then, the bell rang and it was time for the first subject of each class, and the three musically-talented students went back to their respective classrooms and are awaiting for their teacher to arrive, and soon Homeroom subject began, where the teacher informed them about the rumor regarding the new teacher, and Asahina asked if this new teacher would be a P.E. teacher, in which the Homeroom teacher said that he doesn't know since he hasn't seen him yet and Togami asks if this new teacher is strict, which the homeroom teacher said that he has no idea, and there the other students began inquiring what kind of teacher would they be expecting, which the teacher had to address.

"Is he kind?"

"Well..."

"Is he approachable?"

"Um..."

"Is he cute? Good-looking?"

"Actually..."

"Is he rich?"

"Class...please calm down."

The Homeroom teacher could only say that in a few days from now the new teacher is still being interviewed by the headmaster and the announcement would be made a few days from now and he told them that once the new teacher is introduced to the staff, then he would tell the students what to expect from this new teacher, which seemed to satisfy the queries from the class, and as time passed, Homeroom ended and the next subject took place and tbe students began to bring out their notebooks and prepare for the next subject at hand.

-x-

As the day ended, classes are dismissed and the students are seen leaving the academy and things went on as usual, and at the rooftop of the academy, you can see Naegi and Maizono hanging out, and hey are enjoying each others' company as they are looking forward on who this new teacher is and Naegi assumes that the new teacher would be a friendly one which Maizono agreed, and the subject was changed when she told him that a music project is being worked out, where she and her idol band would do a collaboration with Ibuki and Kuwata.

"Really, Maizono-san? I think it would be interesting."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Our style of music might clash and may not be a hit among music fans..."

"Why not wait until the recording starts. That way you would know what kind of music would be used. Your managers would not agree to this if they do not know what kind of music you three would be using, so at least look forward to it until the actual recording starts."

"You're right. Thanks."

"Its okay."

"Naegi-kun..."

Naegi smiled though he wondered how this would turn out since each of the three have varying music genre and she said that the producer would iron things out and expects that the project would be a success which Naegi decided to support her and she smiled and thanked him, in which she hugged him and he did the same, as the two would grow closer to each other, emotionally, and by then Ibuki came and found the two, and there she smirked as she suspected something from the two and she began teasing them, playfully threatening to tell the other students that Naegi and Maizono are dating, which the other two were forced to rebut as they want to keep it a secret for now.

"Aha! Ibuki caught you!"

"Ibuki-chan!"

"Mioda-san!"

"This is gonna be a scoop!"

"Wait!"

"Its not what you think!"

"Then are you two hugging?"

"Well...its like..."

"Maizono-san and I are close friends...yeah...that's right! Close friends!"

Ibuki laughed and told them she was just kidding, but asked if the two are really dating, in which Maizono admitted that she and Naegi are dating in secret and begged Ibuki to keep it a secret, which Ibuki assured that she'll keep it a secret and Maizono thanked her, and there Ibuki told Maizono that the producer is ironing out the details on when the recording would start and said that she and Kuwata would have to be ready as the producer would give the tentative date by next week, and Maizono thanked her and Ibuki nodded before leaving.

After that, Naegi and Maizono leaves the rooftop as well and began walking out of the academy, not noticing that other students are starting to get suspicious at how close Maizono and Naegi are, wondering if they are dating or not and began whispering to themselves what they think about this, some expressing envy that an ordinary boy like Naegi is hanging out with a popular idol like Maizono, and thinks that Naegi is trying to win her heart which the others resented this.

"Is that Naegi trying to woo Maizono?"

"Him? An ordinary guy?"

"What does he have that we don't?"

"Does Maizono really like guy like Naegi?"

"Don't tell me LUCK is hus talent..."

"That Naegi...!"

"He really is a LUCKY bastard...!"

"I'm gonna kill him..."

Several hours later, it was dismissal time and the scene shifts outside the academy, Naegi and Maizono began hanging out at a mall, strolling, and this caught the attention of the fans and they flocked her asking for autographs which she obliges, and Naegi stood there smiling seeing that she is having a good time, but then a pair of eyes is seen staring at Maizono, then at Naegi, and the aura gives of a calm, but malicious intent, and stood there for a few minutes before seeing the two teens leaving, and the stalker began to secretly follow the two, eventually following them to Maizono's house where he saw Naegi dropping her off before leaving, and as Naegi left and Maizono went inside her house, the stalker glanced at her house, observing, then left.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts to the classroom where the Class of 78 is, and as Naegi and Maizono are chatting with each other, Hagakure approached them and there he spoke to Maizono in a rather concerning tone, in which he said that last night, while cleaning his crystal ball, he accidentally reads a fortune, and it points out to Maizono, saying that from this point on, she would encounter problems and danger would strike her, in which she dismisses it thinking the fortune involves her upcoming recording project with Kuwata and Ibuki.

"...I see. Thanks, Hagakure-san...but I will pull through...if the album does not sell...then its okay."

"Actually..."

"Sorry...but I'm not into fortune telling..."

"But Maizono-chi...its not about music...its about you..."

"I know...I would get tons of suitors...but I will focus on only one boy."

"Geez...just listen to what I'm about to tell you..."

"Not listening."

"Geez..."

Naegi watches the two bicker, but then he is starting to take notice of Hagakure's prediction, as in the past most of his prediction came through, yet he wondered what Hagakure is referring to, until the homeroom teacher came and told the class to behave as he is going to introduce the new teacher that will start working in the academy today, which some of the class appeared eager to see what kind of teacher this person is, and Asahina began asking the homeroom teacher what gender this new teacher is and he answered it much to everyone's reactions.

"So...is the new teacher a guy?"

"Yes, he is a man."

"A man?"

"And I thought it was a girl..."

"I even put on my best cologne..."

"I hope he is rich enough..."

"Celes-chan!"

"Now simmer down, everyone...here is the new teacher."

By then the homeroom teacher introduced the new teacher, and as the new teacher came in, the class stood up and bowed as well as greeting him, but Naegi and Maizono did not, as they stood still with a VERY SHOCKED look on their faces, and as the class sits down, they noticed their two classmates' reactions and they appeared baffled to see Naegi and Maizono giving such a reaction, as Maizono went beside Naegi, clutching his arm tightly as he stood in front of Maizono, protecting her while giving a protective nature, as the new teacher appeared to look like her former manager, Taren Tomaneja, who was dead several months ago, but his appearance sent shockwave to both Naegi and Maizono, and the homeroom teacher told the two students to sit down which the two did not, as they remained standing and stared at the new teacher in shock and surprise, feeling that they saw a dead man coming back to haunt them.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the first portion was lighthearted until Naegi and Maizono got the shock of their lives when seeing the new teacher who resembled their previous antagonist from chapters 7 to 12...and this will surely cause problems for our favorite teens...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on how Naegi and Maizono handle the new teacher...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	77. Anxiety Within The Academy

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Maizono got the shock of their lives when a familiar face showed up in Hope's Peak Academy, and while their classmates appeared clueless, Naegi and Maizono felt that a nightmare is about to engulf them upon seeing a dead man coming back to life, though this chapter may soon offer varying reaction once this new character began making himself accessible to the students and may try to clear some misunderstandings with the two academy students. Better still...read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the classroom, the homeroom teacher repeatedly told Naegi and Maizono to take their seats as the two remain standing and the classmates are starting to take notice at Naegi and Maizono's reaction, and as the homeroom teacher approaches the two to try to get the two teens to sit down, Naegi loses it and began demanding answers from the homeroom teacher, and the teacher is surprised at Naegi's tone and tries to calm him down as Naegi demanded who the new teacher is and why is he here at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Sensei!"

"Mind your tone, Naegi..."

"Who is that guy?"

"Naegi...what..."

"Sensei...who is that guy? What is he doing here...?"

"Sensei...who is he?"

"Naegi...Maizono...both of you please take your seats and..."

"Please answer us!"

The homeroom teacher told the two to calm down as the new teacher began writing his name on the white board, introducing himself as **Musiku Direkutah**, but then Naegi began shouting and asks if he is Taren Tomaneja in disguise, which he classmates blinked their eyes and slowly deduced why Naegi and Maizono were like that, and they slowly realized that the new teacher bears a resemblance to Maizono's former manager, and even Kirigiri sensed that something is off here and plans to talk to her father later as the classroom became quite tense as the homeroom teacher tries to calm Naegi and Maizono down.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 77: _****_Akademī no Fuan_****_  
_**

The homeroom manager held onto Naegi as he is starting to move closer in confronting the new teacher and the homeroom teacher tries to calm him down as he has never seen his student act like that before, and the noise started to attract attention and students from other sections were roused and slowly went to the classroom of Class 78, and there they saw the source of the commotion as they saw the homeroom teacher holding down Naegi as he screamed at the fact that the new teacher is Maizono's tormentor.

"Stop this right now! You are causing a disturbance here...!"

"Get that guy out of here! He is Maizono-san's former manager! I don't k ow how he survived, but I assure you he is Taren Tomaneja!"

"Stop this at once or you will get detention..."

"Don't stop me! I won't let him lay a finger on Maizono-san!"

"Stop this at once!"

"Let me go!"

"Stop this outburst this instant!"

"I won't!"

By then, Musiku Direkutah began speaking, and spoke in a calm tone and told Naegi and the homeroom teacher that he understand the reason, and said that he is Taren's twin brother, and he did not deny what Taren did to Maizono, and he apologized if his physical apearance caused him and Maizono emotional discomfort, which seemed to caused Naegi to stop his actions, and there Musiku said that he has no idea that Naegi and Maizono are studying here and is hoping that by teaching here he would help establish his own identity and erase the sins of his twin brother. He then told Naegi and Maizono that he is willing to explain his side to Naegi and Maizono if they are willing to listen, and said he is not insane like his twin brother which caused doubt to Naegi and Maizono.

"I apologize for what my twin brother did to the two of you."

"..."

"..."

"I assure to you...I am not like him."

"..."

"..."

"Rest assured...I will act as a good teacher to you two."

"..."

"..."

Outside, the other students were surprised upon hearing this and soon word got out that the new teacher turns out to be Taren Tomaneja's twin brother, and this caused various reactions to students and even the staff, causing an unprecedent word which would soon cause them to question Jin on why he hired a person who resembled Maizono's stalker, and the students are giving their opinions on whether Musiku can be trusted or not.

"Eh? The new teacher?"

"He's the twin brother of Taren Tomaneja?"

"Seriously?"

"Where is he now?"

"What is going to do?"

"Will he get kicked out?"

"..."

"..."

Back at the classroom, Musiku bowed to the students and said he is looking forward to teach them and left, and there silence echoed the room and the homeroon teacher berated Naegi and Maizono for their behavior and said they cannot just judge a person based on his looks, but Naegi and Maizono answered back saying that he could be Taren in disguise, and but the homeroom teacher said that Taren died and was buried, and that was it, which caused the two teens to went silent, and the homeroom teacher said as punishment they are going to the detention room, and the two reluctantly followed.

As Naegi and Maizono were led away, Ibuki stood there as she too saw it and she is in a state of disbelief and Kuwata came and the two talked, and they expressed concern at what happened a while ago, and they too wondered if Musiku is really a different person or if Taren came back from the dead due to him being identical to Taren himself, which they gave differing opinions which did not help matters as Kirigiri spoke to the two, saying she will question the headmaster herself about this.

"...so I will question the headmaster about this matter."

"Really?"

"Ibuki is worried about this."

"Do not worry. Leave it to me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"You want Ibuki to help?"

"No need. I will handle this."

"Okay."

"Fine."

By then the homeroom teacher came back and told Kuwata to go inside and classes went into session where he talked to the students about the incident as Ibuki went back to her classroom as she is still concerned about Naegi and Maizono going through like that.

-x-

At the detention room, several minutes later, you can see Naegi and Maizono sitting together and both are silent, as they felt that they've been haunted by a ghost, and by then Maizono began crying in his arms feeling she got sucked in to a nightmare and he hugged her while making soothing sounds just to calm her down, and he wondered if the new teacher is Taren or just someone else who resembled him and soon he realized that maybe he is jumping to conclusion as he slowly recalled how Taren died several months ago, and tries to calm Maizono down who is still crying.

"Shh...its okay..."

"..."

"I promise I will investigate that new teacher..."

"..."

"I'll see to it that he won't lay a finger on you if henturns out to be a bad guy..."

"..."

"I'll protect you...I promise."

"..."

By then the door opened, in which Ibuki and Kuwata came in, in which they intend to cheer up the two and said that Kirigiri is making her own investigation on who the new teacher is, and Ibuki said that she recalled reading the newspaper about Taren being dead, and said that the teacher may resemble Taren, there is no way to know if he is the same person so all they have to do is wait and see before they judge him, and Kuwata agreed, and Naegi appeared to agree with this and told Maizono it would be okay and assured that he will protect her, which finally calmed her down.

"You hear that, Maizono-san...?"

"..."

"Kirigiri-san is conducting an investigation. We should be receiving information by the end of the day."

"I..."

"Its okay...I'm here for you...I'll see to it that no harm would approach you."

"Naegi-kun..."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

-x-

Later, at the meeting room, Jin is with the teaching staff and they are discussing about Jin's decision on letting Musiku Direkutah have a job at Hope's Peak Academy, and some of the teachers expressed concern about Musiku, as he physically resembled Taren Tomaneja and his appearance might cause anxiety among the students but Jin stood by his decision in letting Musiku teach in this academy, as he showed to them Musiku's credentials as well as his personal info, saying that Musiki and Taren are different persons despite their physical resemblances, and said that he is not judging applicants based on their physical looks but on their academic records, and Musiku proved it as his records showed that be used to teach at an elementary school in the past.

However, the other teachers were not convinced and voiced their opposition.

"We are not convinced."

"He is still a liability."

"Twin brother or not...he could still cause problem in this academy."

"Listen, everyone...we cannot just boot him out onnthe account of his resemblance to Taren Tomaneja..."

"That is our decision...he must go."

"I agree."

'"Do something about it, Jin."

"We mean it."

By then Kyoko Kirigiri came and listened to the discussion and remained mum on this as Jin said that if Musiku do something that would tarnish the academy, then he will take action, but until then, Musiku will start working here, and the teaching staff resigned to fate, as they mentally decided to leave Jin to his own devices, expecting him to get into trouble the moment Musiku do something bad. As the staff left, Kirigiri spoke to her dad and asks him if he did the right thing in letting Musiku take the job in this academy without investigating him, in which Jin gently rebutted his daughter's words.

"I already have, Kyoko."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound convincing since you chose not to become a detective. Appearances can be deceiving, dad."

"I made a thorough study on his records. He is clean."

"Really, dad?"

"Yes. I checked his records and resume. Here..."

"..."

Jin showed to his daughter the records of Musiku, and she looked at it, in which it showed his personal information, and it showed that the information is CLEAN, but she decided to do a thorough investigation so she made a xerox copy and took it with her as she told her dad she is going to the statistics office to check out Musiku, which he told his daughter not to take rash actions but she said she would have to do this to know, and to put her classmates' minds at ease once she gets the answers and she left the office, and the academy, which Jin sighed and hoped that he did the right thing in hiring Musiku, as Jin is not the kind of person who would judge a person based on personal appearances and other form of discrimination like his co-workers would do.

-x-

Much later, Naegi and Maizono's detention time are up and they left the detention room, and as they are heading back to their classroom, they are approached by the guidance counsellor and she spoke to the two after having heard of what happened earlier and seeks to help the affected parties, so as to set everyone's mind at ease and maintain a good relationship between teachers and students, and began speaking to the two teens.

"Naegi...Maizono..."

"Ma'am..."

"Ma'am..."

"I heard about what happened earlier..."

"You did...?"

"..."

"I think you shoukd give Mr. Direkutah a chance."

"Eh...but..."

"But, ma'am...I don't think that's..."

The counsellor told the two that Musiku may resembled Taren but it doesn't mean he is the same and he is a different person and urged the two teens to talk to Musiku and get to know him first before judging him, so that they would know more about him and that way it would put everyone's mind at ease, and both Naegi and Maizono glanced at each other, unsure whether to take up the advice or not, and they wondered if this is a good idea or not, and they remained undecided over the matter and the counsellor seemed to understand the two students' predicaments. The two decided to head back to class for now and bowed to her as they left.

As the two are passing by the hallway, they passed by the music room and there Naegi and Maizono saw Musiku and he is glancing at the props and is sitting in front of a piano, looking like he is reminiscing something and began playing the piano, which the tone borders on R&amp;B soul and ballad, and the two were rather amazed at how well Musiku played, and they whispered among themselves if Musiku is just a CARBON COPY of Taren or not.

"Whoa...he's quite good in playing the piano..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"What is it, Maizono-san...?"

''Is that teacher really...?"

"I...I am not so sure..."

"Naegi..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

By then Musiku saw the two teens and smiled as he invited them to come in, and the two teens reluctantly did, and there they stood in front of Musiku, and he began to tell the two that it is true that he is Taren's twin brother yet he is nothing like him, and assured to them that he does not condone what Taren did to Maizono and apologized to her for what Taren did in the past, surprising her at seeing how sincere Musiku is, while Naegi is observing him and slowly sees that Musiku appeared to be a different person and is not like Taren.

"...and so I apogize for what Taren did to you several months ago..."

"..."

"I understand your reluctance...and I do not blame you. But you already know...Taren dued when he fell to a tub full of water while holding a stun gun...that resulted to his death. Please...do not take my appearance seriously...I am nothing like Taren and will not act like him."

"Sir..."

"If you are willing to get to know me better...your fears and doubts will slowly be at ease."

"Um...are you sure, sir...?"

"Yes."

"..."

After a few more minutes, Naegi and Maizono began to warm up to Musiku as he began playing the piano again, and the atmosphere inside the music room became serene and peaceful, and it appeared that all is well and both Naegi and Maizono no longer have the anxiety they felt earlier, as they are convinced that Taren Tomaneja is truly dead and will no longer haunt Maizono again.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Maizono are still trying to overcome the situation they are in...and somehow the new teacher was able to convince Naegi and Maizono to warm up to him...though Kirigiri is going to conduct her own investigation about the new teacher...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on how Naegi and Maizono handle the new teacher...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


	78. The Musical Director

**Danganronpa: The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**_Danganronpa_** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
**_The Greatest American Hero_** is owned by Stephen J. Cannell

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Naegi and Maizono appeared to have gotten over the shock that the new teacher resembled Taren Tomaneja and they are stsrting to warm up towards him, and yet the trouble is soon about to commence as the summer festival looms, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the Kirigiri house, Kyoko Kirigiri is at her room, glancing at the computer where she downloaded the files she requested, showing the birth certificate of Musiku Direkutah, his credentials, his personal information as well as his recent records, and so far Musiku's track records are clean and has no known criminal records, and yet she had a bad feeling on why she felt so different towards the new teacher, and given how Naegi and Maizono showed their reactions, she felt that something is off and there is more to this than meets the eye.

By then her grandfather arrived and she greeted him and there he brought with him the DNA records of Taren Tomaneja and Musiku Direkutah, and upon reading it, it shows that the two have separate samples and they are different individuals, thus Musiku is cleared and that Taren is indeed officially dead having died several months ago, and Fuhito can see how serious his granddaughter is taking on this case and asks her why is she so fixated at Musiku, and there she told him what went on at the academy and felt that something is off and couldn't dismiss it as mere coincidence.

"Maybe its because he is Taren's twin brother..."

"Maybe, grandfather, but this does not mean I will ignore this matter."

"Kyoko..."

"I do not think this is mere coincidence. I will continue investigating Musiku until the evifenve I gather proves otherwise."

"But, Kyoko..."

"Please, grandfather."

"I see..."

"..."

Fuhito can understand her reasons, but told her not to dwell too much and urge her to take it slowly so she won't be led to a wrong conclusion which she nodded, and there Fuhito invited her to have dinner and she accepted and the two went to the dining room to have dinner

.

* * *

_**Believe It Or Not**_ by _**Joey Scarbury**_  
(Opening Song from _**The Greatest American Hero**_)

_Look at what's happened to me,_  
_I can't believe it myself;_  
_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world,_  
_Should've been somebody else._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

_Just like the light of new day,_  
_It hit me from out of the blue;_  
_Breakin' me out of the spell I was in,_  
_Makin' all of my wishes come true._

_Believe it or not,_  
_I'm walkin' on air,_  
_I never thought I could feel so free;_  
_Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r,_  
_Who could it be?_  
_Believe it or not, it's just me._

* * *

**_Ch. 78: _****_Ongaku Kantoku_****_  
_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the next day, things seemingly went well, and some of the academy students appeared to get along with Musiku as he is friendly and accommodating, giving them advise as well as he is good in teaching, especially in music, and soon word reached the faculty and Jin appeared relieved that Musiku has been accepted by the students and that he learned that Naegi and Maizono were able to befriend him, and the guidance counselor said that she managed to persuade the two to know Musiku better which worked, and Jin thanked her for that.

"...I see..."

"Thankfully, Naegi and Maizono took my advise and here we are..."

"Good work."

"Thank you, headmaster Kirigiri."

"I'm glad you were able to help ease things here."

"Oh, its nothing."

"You really habe my thanks."

"Don't mention it."

With that situation solved, the academy can now get past the unexpected controversy and can move ahead with their next program, which is the upcoming summer festival, and there the guidance counsellor said that Musiku volunteered to lead the program, saying that he is planning to make a musical event and would pick students who can participate, and Jin nodded seeing that this would help the students in getting to know more about Musiku, and the counsellor guessed that Maizono would participate being an idol, her singjng skills will no doubt play a role in the upcoming festival.

"So Maizono would be the star...?"

"Yes. Being the SHSL Idol, her singing talents would fit the bill."

"Hmm..."

"Well, I'm sure Musiku would come up with something that would make the festival a success."

"You think so?"

"Of course, headmaster."

"If so, I guess..."

"Wait a minute, you two!"

By then the other faculty staff members interjected, asking what Musiku can do to make the upcoming festival successful, and Jin said that being a music teacher, Musiku has a lot of musical background and believes that the upcoming music program would be a success, and urged his fellow faculty members to support him and Musiku in this endeavor, and the faculty members glanced at each other before reluctantly agreeing to this, curious to see what would happen next.

-x-

In the next few days, word reached the academy students that the upcoming summer festival is being planned, and the students are excited and they began making plans on what to show at the festival, and by then Musiku began to make plans by talking to each class and suggested in making a musical play which the students agreed, and the Class Of 78 is included, and there the Class Of 78 is tasked of playing William Shakesphere's ROMEO AND JULIET, with Naegi and Maizono playing the lead role, and though hesitant to accept the roles, the two teens were encouraged by Musiku, and he gently prodded them to accept it believing in their talents.

"Believe me...you two are perfect for the roles."

"Eh?"

"Really...?"

"Yes, you two are suitsble for the roles."

"Hmm...what do you say, Maizono-san?"

"Well...if you accept the role...then I guess I'll accept it as well."

"Then its settled. Leave it to me...I will coach you well."

"..."

"..."

Eventually, the two teens accepted and their classmates cheered on, though Kirigiri is still suspicious of Musiku, as her intuition tells her that there is more to Musiku than meets the eye, and yet she pretended that she is unaware of anything and just played along with the rest of the class, and when recess came, she led Naegi to the rooftop and there the two teens talked, where Kirigiri cautions Naegi not to get too close to Musiku for now as she told him that she is doing a secret investigation about the teacher, which made Naegi wonder.

"Seriously, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes, I am serious."

"But...Musiku-sensei looks like a..."

"My instincts tell me that he may not be what he appeared to be."

"..."

"Trust me on this, Naegi-kun."

"Kirigiri-san...why go this far...?"

"Because..."

She reasoned that with Musiku being identical to Taren, he may some connection to the deceased ex-manager, and she intend to find out if Musiku can really be trusted, and until then, she told Naegi not to let his guard down and look after Maizono, and after that, Kirigiri left, leaving Naegi baffled as he wonder why she is so suspicious towards Musiku even though the teacher proved that he is nothing like Taren, and so far there were no killings towards students who are mingling with Maizono just like in the past several months.

After that, Naegi went back to his classroom where the others are waiting and there Ishimaru told Naegi that the class are going to rehearse at thw auditorium for their musical play, and everyone went there with Maizono included, but Kirigiri opted to keep her distance as she still do not trust Musiku, and secretly ledt the academy to conduct more investigation towards the current music teacher at Hope's Peak Academy.

At the auditorium, the Class of 78 is assembled and each of the class were given their assigned roles and they began to rehearse their lines, and while they are at it, Musiku began to coach Maizono on her singing part due to their play being a musical, and he gave her the lyrics and showed her the tunes he played so she can synchronize with the music, and soon she began singing the lyrics while Musiku played the piano, and this resulted in a very melodic environment which the others liked it, and after that, Musiku began to emotionally compliment Maizono of her talent.

"Maizono..."

"Yes...?"

"That...was beautiful..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...it touched my heart..."

"Ah...you're embarassing me..."

"No...it was splendid...I wad right to choose you as the main star..."

"Thanks."

The students were somewhat touched, but Naegi felt that something is off at how Musiku reacted to Maizono's talent, feeling like it is bordering on obssession, but opted not to delve into that thinking it was just coincidence, and the class continued their rehearsal, enjoying every moment of it though they seem to forget about Kirigiri as they did not notice her presence due to being busy praticing their lines of the play they are involved in, and the guidance counsellor passed by, and saw how the Class of 78 are getting along with Musiku, and is pleased that things would go well without problems now that they have no doubts about Musiku resembling Maizono's ex-talent manager.

"Glad that things are going well...looks like Musikunwoukdnfit in as a teacher..."

-x-

Much later, after classes ended, Naegi and Maizono left the academy and are walking home, and there they discussed about how fun it was doing rehearsals about their upcoming play at the upcoming school summer festival, and she told him that Musiku is giving her tips on how to improve her singing voice and felt that Musiku can be like a father-figure to her, which Naegi slowly realized what he felt during the rehearsal when Musiku made emotional compliments about her singing, yet he did not want to alarm her and tried to change the subject a bit and asks what would she like to do next after summer festival ended.

"Hmm..."

"Huh?"

"How about...we go on a date...?"

"Really...?"

"Well...if you like..."

"Um...I guess its okay. Sure."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

As they were walking further within the streets, they heard sounds of barking, and when they turn around, they saw a pack of dogs running towards them, and Naegi instinctively told Maizono to run and as she did so, Naegi saw a nearby phone booth and went in, and it shows that Naegi is wearing the red suit underneath the academy uniform, and as he is about to take his uniform off, a crowd began to form and Naegi stopped, realizing that he can't expose himself to the public and is a sitting duck as the dogs kept on ramming the phone booth trying to get in, until dog catchers came and managed to restrain the dogs which allowed Naegi to get out of the booth and a passing policeman came and checked on Naegi.

"Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah..."

"Good thing you managed to hide in there...looks like those dogs are out for blood..."

"Really...?"

"Better be careful on your way home."

"Yeah...I will."

"Good."

"Thanks."

Likewise, Maizono approached Naegi and asks him if he is okay, and there he asks her if she saw anything strange, which she said no, and as the dogs were taken away, the two teens were left alone and the crowd left amid what they just saw, and Naegi slowly felt the sense of deja vu in which something like this has happened in the past, yet he has no proof on who the culprit is, and opted to walk Maizono to her house for safety reasons and told her that he is going to escort her home, and she noticed the rather change in Naegi's attitude as if he sensed danger lurking nearby.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay...?"

"Yeah...I'm okay. I better escort you home."

"Okay..."

"Come on."

"Is there something wrong...?"

"I'm fine. Really."

Not far, a silhouette of an unseen person is seen, and the person casts a malicious glare towards Naegi, and the scene shows that the unseen person is holding a dog whistle which turns out that the person is the one who controlled the dogs to assault Naegi. With the unexpected events that thwarted the culprit's plans, the unseen culprit opted to leave the scene for now and plan again another day.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as deja vu shows up as Naegi is mysteriously been attacked but narrowly escaped...and it appears that someone is obsessed with Maizono amid the upcoming summer festival play...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on how Naegi and Maizono handle the new incidents...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

:)


End file.
